


RPG Star Trek SB173

by sheep2success



Category: Science Fiction - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, ShojoAi, ShônenAi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 189,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep2success/pseuds/sheep2success
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hier erwartet euch eine Fanfiction der anderen Art. :D<br/>Ein Freund und ich spielen seit geraumer Zeit ein wirklich gut laufendes Star Trek RPG zusammen. Da wir Short Storys unserer Charaktere hier hochladen, und diese zu gefallen scheinen, liefern wir nun auch das komplette RPG hinterher. (Welches immer noch am laufen ist!!)<br/>~~~<br/>Die Sternenbasis 173 ist eine Raumstation der selben Bauklasse, wie das Raumlabor Regula. Viele Sternenbasen entsprechen dieser Klassifikation, da sie (wie bei der Regula-Station bereits erwähnt) äußerst flexibel eingerichtet und erweitert werden können.<br/>Die Basis befindet sich im Sektor 23, nahe der Romulanischen Neutralen Zone (kurz: RNZ).<br/>Eine junge Crew wird mit ihrem Föderationsraumschiff abkommandiert SB173 zu unterstützen.<br/>Fokus liegt auf den Charakteren, aber auch spannende Missionen kommen nicht zu kurz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vorwort

**Vorwort:**

 

Hier erwartet euch eine Fanfiction der anderen Art. :D

Ein Freund und ich spielen seit geraumer Zeit ein wirklich gut laufendes Star Trek RPG zusammen. Da wir Short Storys unserer Charaktere hier hochladen, und diese zu gefallen scheinen, liefern wir nun auch das komplette RPG hinterher. (Welches immer noch am laufen ist!!)

Wir schreiben es im Romanstil, weshalb der Lesefluss gegeben ist.

Allerdings gibt es, selbstverständlich, dennoch Unterschiede zu einer „Standard“ Fanfiction:

  * Da dies ein RPG ist, wird es immer mal wieder qualitative Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Abschnitten geben, da zwei Personen, logischerweise, auch nicht exakt gleich beschreiben, das selbe Vokabular haben etc.
  * Auch Szenen bzw. schnelle Charakterwechsel bleiben nicht aus, dennoch sind sie nachvollziehbar und größere Sprünge begleiten wir mit einer allgemeinen Einleitung
  * In unserem RPG gibt es sexuelle Beziehungen jeglicher Kombination (allerdings nichts wider der natürlichen Ordnung): M/M, F/F und M/F. Wir übertreiben es nicht damit, keine Sorge, dennoch soll sich keiner Beschweren, dass wir ihn nicht gewarnt haben!
  * Ganz, ganz wichtig! ACHTUNG: Wir lieben Star Trek, wir geben uns Mühe, wir recherchieren, aber dennoch sind wir bei weitem keine Hardcore Profis. Wenn es also jemanden gibt, der sagt: Ja, aber eine Phasen-Quantum-Beschleuniger funktioniert nur so und so! Oder: In diesem Sektor kann das und das gar nicht passieren weil…Dem sei gesagt: Wir machen das aus Spaß! Das ist keine wissenschaftliche Arbeit über Star Trek! Wir geben uns Mühe, aber unser Hauptaugenmerk liegt auf den Charakteren! Also meckert woanders rum!
  * Wir laden nach und nach das RPG hoch (es kommt also noch einiges…hach…)
  * Leider können wir euch nicht ohne Probleme die Steckbriefe unserer Charaktere zu Verfügung stellen. Wir gehen davon aus, das die Story dennoch gut nachvollziehbar ist. Sollte es Fragen zu den Charakteren geben, können diese via Nachricht oder Kommentar gerne gestellt werden.



In diesem Sinne wünschen wir euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freuen uns über Feedback!

 

 

**Beschreibung**

 

Schauplatz des RPGs:

Die Sternenbasis 173 ist eine Raumstation der selben Bauklasse, wie das Raumlabor Regula. Viele Sternenbasen entsprechen dieser Klassifikation, da sie (wie bei der Regula-Station bereits erwähnt) äußerst flexibel eingerichtet und erweitert werden können.

Die Basis befindet sich im Sektor 23, nahe der Romulanischen Neutralen Zone (kurz: RNZ).

Eine junge Crew wird mit ihrem Föderationsraumschiff abkommandiert SB173 zu unterstützen.

Fokus liegt auf den Charakteren, aber auch spannende Missionen kommen nicht zu kurz.

Schiff:

NCC-85427-A U.S.S Verelan (romulanisch für: elegant, hübsch), komplett restaurierte tertiäre Hülle des Prometheus-Klasse Raumschiffs NCC-82538 U.S.S Merrimac-B nach Zerstörung der anderen Sektionen.

Zeitliches Setting:

2376, kurz nach dem Dominion-Krieg. Die Föderation kämpft mit diversen Personal- und Materialnachschubproblemen

Besatzung:

Captain: Ennari Ree

Counselor + Nr. 1: Kitan th‘Undhir

Taktik und Sicherheit: Aven Cashard

Technik: Elena Wakeman

Computertechniker und Steuermann: Lenard Greaves

Medizin: Claril E'Char + Tais E'Char

Stationscommander: Eny Benia

Bar: Raxel

Wissenschaft: Nala Cora

"Hausmeister" - Xindi-Reptil -> Kush’nam

 

 

**Orientierungshilfe:**

Bei gut 400 DIN A4 Seiten an Schreibkram braucht man hin und wieder eine grobe Richtung wo Storybögen bzw. Episoden Enden und anfangen.

Zu Anfang, und das bedeutet hier nun schon mindestens 13 Kapitel, spielen wir uns ein. Wir müssen unsere Charas noch genau kennenlernen. Bei einige geht es schnell, andere brauchen Zeit. Erst als wir wirklich warm mit allen Charas waren, haben wir uns an größere, zwischenmenschliche Dramen und Charakterentwicklungen herangewagt.

 Ebenfalls auch ausgeschriebene Sexszenen (ihr seid gewarnt!)

So etwas sollte man wirklich erst tun, wenn man genau weiß wie seine Charas ticken, dann wird es nämlich erst richtig ordentlich ;D

Die einzelnen Episoden können wir nicht in ein Kapitel unterteilen, das wäre zu viel. Schon jetzt sind einige Kapitel deutlich zu lang…

 

Also gibt es eine grobe Einteilung:

("Seite" bezieht sich hier auf das Kapitel/ Chapter)

 

Seite 1   -      Seite 11               =  Anfang Arcs inkl. Wadi

Seite 14 -      Seite 31               =  DS5

Seite 35 -      Seite 40               =  Erstkontaktarc

Seite 46 -      Seite 49               =  Impfstoffarc / Ennaris+Kitans Vergangenheit  

 

Sollten Seite/Kapitel dazwischen fehlen, dann wird doch die Beziehung der Charas vertieft. Hier habe ich lediglich

die übergeordneten Arc aufgeführt.

 

-Kapitel 24 wurde aus Zählgründen übersprungen-


	2. Kapitel1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aller Anfang ist schwer: Eine Feuertaufe  
> Die Crew hat mit einer Explosion auf der Verelan zu kämpfen. Könnte das Sabotage sein?
> 
> Und wir haben mit unseren Charakteren zu kämpfen ;D Man muss sich bekanntermaßen erst mit ihnen etwas „warmschreiben“. Doch es wird.
> 
> Nicht gebetat!!!!

Es sind diese Tage, die Claril E‘Char so liebt. In den frühen Morgenstunden auf SB 173 den Dienst anzutreten gefällt der jungen Trill mehr als man vermuten könnte.

Claril hat ihre eigene Routine. Nach einem Raktajino mustert sie ein letztes mal ihre Uniform.

Sitzt sie gut?

Sieht sie ordentlich aus?

 

Zufrieden nickt sie ab und ein breites Grinsen folgt.

„Dann wollen wir mal.“

 

Claril tritt hinaus in die weiten, runden und viel zu hellen Flure von SB 173. Ihr Blickt huscht rüber zu dem Quartier ihres Bruders, welcher höchstwahrscheinlich noch schläft.

Einen kurzen Moment ist sie verlockt seine Türklingel zu betätigen, lässt dann aber ab.

Normalweise ist Claril typisch Arzt. So typisch, dass sie auch den üblichen eiligen Gang eines Mediziners adaptiert hat.

Ihr langer Pferdeschwanz saust hinter ihr her, während sie durch die Krankenstation eilt.

Doch wenn sie Frühschicht hat, dann erlaubt sie sich mal zu schlendern.

 

SB 173 kann viel bieten, wenn man sich die Zeit nimmt es zu entdecken.

Sie atmet zufrieden aus. Ihre Augen haben sich an das drückende, helle Licht gewöhnt.

Langsam geht sie den Gang entlang.

Kaum ein Offizier ist bisher auf den Beinen.

 

In den Fluren ist es morgens so ungewöhnlich leise, dass man das dumpfe Surren der Umweltkontrolle hören kann.

Es wirkt beruhigen auf die junge Trill.

 

Geschwind tänzelt sie um die Ecke. Zum Glück beobachtet sie niemand wie sie bewusst langsam das Gewicht vom linken auf den rechten Fuß verlagert und einen kleinen Satz macht.

 

Nach etwas mehr Schlendern und Hopsen endet der weite Flur nun in einem größeren Bereich.

Claril blickt auf. Eine große Aussichtspatform befindet sich gut 7 Meter über dem Kopf der jungen Frau.

Von hier aus kann man einen guten Blick auf die Verelan haben.

„Chic“, murmelt Claril. Sie war noch nie ein Fan von Föderationsraumschiffen, aber die Verelan gefällt ihr dann doch.

Die junge Ärztin geht weiter.

 

Ihre Schritte beschleunigen sich unbewusst und der Eingang zur Krankenstation kommt in Sicht.

Als sie durch die Tür eintritt verändert sich das Surren. Es wird aufdringlicher und lauter. Definitiv sind es nun die medizinischen Geräte die hier Geräusche machen und keine Umweltanlage.

 

Ein junger Bolianer schaut schnell auf und begrüßt sie.

„Guten Morgen Dr. E’Char.“ Seine Augen sehen noch sehr wach aus.

„Morgen Neetu.“

Claril macht ein paar Schritte auf den jungen Mann zu.

„Gibt es was neues?“

 

Der Bolianer greift nach einem PADD rechts von ihm.

Ein, zwei schnelle Klicks folgen.

„Das übliche. Ensign Robert hat immer noch etwas Fieber, aber es geht ihm besser. Er müsste noch schlafen.“

Der junge Pfleger macht eine längere Pause.

 

Die Ärztin ist eigentlich gewohnt, dass danach nicht mehr viel kommt. Meistens sind die Nachtschichten sehr ruhig.

Tais würde es langweilig nennen, sie nennt es einen Segen. Als sie im Krieg war, hätte sie alles für eine einfache Erkältung und leichte Beschwerden gegeben, stattdessen ging es meist nur noch um tot und schwere Verletzungen.

 

Claril schauderte es kurz bei dem Gedanken an die vergangenen Monate.

„…und Lieutenant Greaves ist da.“

 

Claril braucht einen Moment um das gesagte wahrzunehmen.

„Lenard Greaves?“

„Ja.“

Der Bolianer schenkt ihr einen irritierten Blick.

 

„Was sind seine Beschwerden?“

 

Neetu deutet auf den hinteren Behandlungsbereich der Station.

„Dr. Carter wollte gleich zu ihm.“

Claril schnappte dem jungen Mann das PADD aus der Hand.

Ein charmantes Lächeln folgt.

„Kein Problem, ich übernehme das schon. Dr. Carter soll ruhig seine Schicht schon beenden.“

„Okay.“

Der Bolianer nickt verhalten.

„Und wenn du willst“, sagte Claril leise und geht etwas an den Pfleger heran, „kannst du auch schon gehen. Ich sags keinem.“

 

Neetu wartet noch ab bis Claril sich ihren Kittel geschnappt hat, dann macht er sich daran seine Sachen zusammen zu räumen.

 

Die Tür öffnet sich mit einem gedämpften zischen.

Die junge Ärztin liest noch schnell über die Einträge der Nachtschicht auf dem PADD während sie auf das Krankenbett zu steuert, auf dem der Lieutenant sitzt.

Sie lässt das PADD sinken und schaut ihren gegenüber an.

„Guten Morgen Lieutenant Greaves. Wie geht es Ihnen?“

 

"Morgen, Doc..."

Lieutenant Greaves lächelt gequält mit einem Mundwinkel.

Für einen normalen Morgen sieht er schrecklich aus. Er ist blass, die Haare noch zerzauster als sonst schon, der ein oder andere Augenring hat Einzug in sein Gesicht gefunden. Er sitzt zusammengesunken auf dem Biobett und stützt seinen Kopf mit einer Hand auf, sodass er schräg zu Claril hochlächelt.

"Ich... hab... KOPFSCHMERZEN..."

Er nimmt den Kopf von seiner Stütze und richtet sich auf.

"Hast du da was für mich? Ich hab das Gefühl jemand dreht ne Schraube quer durch meinen Schädel..."

Er schaut sie fragend an.

Calril wartet einen kurzen Moment ab und mustert den Lieutenant noch einmal genau.

„Du, siehst wirklich ganz wunderbar aus Lenard“, stellt sie locker fest und kommt um ein kurzes Lachen nicht herum.

Obgleich Lenard Greaves ein noch sehr neuer Kollege von ihr ist, hat sie sich doch sehr schnell an ihn gewöhnt. Seine Art und die Tatsache, dass er meist viel entspannter im Umgang mit anderen ist als ihm gut tut, erinnert sie an Tais.

Lenard ist bisher wohl der einzige, dem sie von ihren neuen Kollegen mit einer ebenfalls legeren Art begegnen würde.

Claril greift rechts neben die Ablage beim Biobett. Den medizinischen Tricorder einsatzbereit fixiert sie kurz Lenards leicht wankenden Kopf und lässt das Gerät zwei Scans fahren.

Das schrille Piepen des Tricorders scheint Lenard zu missfallen.

Sie tauscht einen schnellen Blick mit ihrem Patienten aus und zeiht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Gestern gefeiert Lieutenant?“

Lenard entfährt ein belustigtes Schnauben.

„Wenn es nur so wäre... Erinnern sie sich an dieses Paar alte tellaritische Phasen-Pulskanonen, das Kush'nam letztens in einem der Frachträume gefunden hat? Ennari hat entschieden, dass wir die auf der oberen Hüllenseite der Verelan einbauen, damit wir dort wenigstens irgendeine Art von Bewaffnung haben."

Er atmet tief ein.

„Gestern bin ich zusammen mit Elena durch gefühlt jede Jeffries-Röhre auf diesem Schiff gekrochen um die Teile einzubauen und habe hinterher mit ihr an dem Interface für unsere Computer und Zielsysteme gearbeitet. Die Teile sind so alt, das wir die mit unseren Standartmethoden nicht mal steuern können. Das ich mir hinterher mit Elena noch einen kleinen Feierabenddrink gegönnt habe, kann uns wohl keiner übelnehmen, oder?" Er grinst nochmals kurz auf gequälte Art und Weise, während er den piependen Tricorder aus dem Augenwinkel beäugt.

„Außerdem hatte ich schon gestern Abend nach der Kletterei Kopfschmerzen. Sie sind über Nacht nur schlimmer geworden. Momentan sollten Elenas Leute daran sein, die Pulskanonen an die Energiegitter der Verelan anzuschließen. Nachher werde ich mit Elena und Aven die abschließenden Tests durchführen und sollte dafür fit sein.“

Er wirft Claril einen fragenden Blick zu. „Haben sie nun was für mich, Doc?“

 

Claril zieht den medizinischen Tricorder zurück und wirft einen Blick auf die Ergebnisse.

„Wunderbar“, sagt sie und schließt das medizinische Gerät behutsam.

„Sie sind absolut diensttauglich“, meint sie formell und streicht sich eine Haarsträhne zurück.

„Aber...“ Ihre Stimme wird wieder etwas heller und lebendiger, die junge Trill geht erneut zu dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Biobett.

„Du bekommst noch ein Hypospray, damit du heute weiter jede Jeffrie-Röhre dieses Schiffs ergründen kannst.“

Mit zwei geübten Griffen verabreicht sie Lenard die Medizin. Zufrieden sieht sie auf ihren Kollegen, der sich merklich entspannt.

„Ich hoffe ihr kriegt die Waffen schnell einsatzbereit, ich glaube ich fühle mich deutlich wohler wenn ich weiß, dass wir uns wehren können.“

Claril pausiert kurz und lässt den eben gesagten Satz noch mal wirken.

„Naja, zumindest etwas“, ergänzt sie zögerlich und legt den Kopf leicht schief.

_Phasen-Pulskanonen…? Davon habe ich keine Ahnung, aber Hauptsache wir wirken, als könnten wir uns verteidigen._

Die junge Frau sieht schon vor ihrem geistigen Augen wie die Crew heldenhaft gegen ein romulanisches Schmugglerschiff antritt.

_…Ein kleines romulanisches Schiff…_

Sie korrigiert ihre Fantasie noch Mals.

_Sehr kleines, kaum bewaffnetes Schiff…_

Das Zischen der Tür reißt sie unliebsam aus ihren Gedanken.

Und ohne sich umzudrehen weiß sie, dass jetzt die schöne morgendliche Ruhe ein jähes Ende hat.

„Morgen…“, brummt eine verschlafene Stimme hinter ihr.

„Ich dachte wir wollten zusammen frühstücken…“ Dem erneuten Brummen folgt etwas Gemurmel.

„…Und jetzt hältst du hier mit Lieutenant Greaves Kaffeeklatsch!“

Sie nimmt ein paar schlurfende Schritte war und dreht sich um.

Tais geht gebeugt auf sie zu, mit zugekniffenen Augen und es erscheint ihr, als würde er sich gerade extra theatralisch benehmen.

„Morgen Tais“, meint sie knapp und schüttelt den Kopf über die über schauspielerische Leistung von ihrem Bruder.

Tais läuft einfach weiter, so, als wäre die junge Ärztin Luft. Eine sanfte Kollision der beiden folgt und er legt augenblicklich seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. Langsam dreht er sich zu Lenard um.

„Hi Lenard, ich hoffe dir geht’s gut.“

 

„Hi Tais. Jetzt wieder besser Dank deiner Schwester. Die Kopfschmerzen sind quasi weg!“. Er richtet sich gerade auf.

_Wie unterschiedlich die beiden doch sind. Und doch gleich und harmonisch. Jeder ergänzt den anderen, wie in einer Symbiose. Oh Gott, das darf ich den beiden niemals sagen..._

Lenard steht von Biobett auf, glättet die Sorgenfältchen, die die Kopfschmerzen in sein Gesicht gekerbt hatten, wuschelt sich einmal kurz durch seine Haare, bis sie wieder einigermaßen so liegen wie er es mag und setzt ein nun nicht mehr gequältes Lächeln auf.

„Apropos Frühstück, ich hab noch ne halbe Stunde bis Dienstbeginn und einen Bärenhunger. Magst du mich begleiten Tais, während deine Schwester hier schon fleißig ist? Wir können Ihr ja was vorbeibringen?“

 

Tais zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und löst sich von seiner Schwester.

Ein strahlen erfüllt nun sein Gesicht.

„Das ist eine großartige Idee“, meint er heiter.

Claril zuckt kurz zusammen.

„Wie kannst du nur am frühen Morgen so munter sein?“, fragt sie skeptisch und gibt ihm einen leichten, lieb gemeinten Stoß in die Seite.

„Aua, das ist nicht fair“, murrt Tais und hält sich theatralisch die Seite.

„Verarzte mich Frau E’Char! Ich hab so Schmerzen!“

„Hau ab und hol dir Frühstück!“

Claril verpasst ihrem Bruder noch einen leichten Schlag auf die Schulter.

Tais taumelt zwei Schritte zurück und klammert sich an den Menschen.

„Lenard hilf mir!“

„Oh man, lass den Unsinn!“, meint Claril scharf und schiebt ihn von dem Lieutenant weg.

„Du kostest mich schon jetzt Nerven! Und das vor meiner eigentlichen Schicht!“

Sie schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf über ihren Zwilling.

„Sorry“, sagt Tais nun etwas ruhiger.

„Bringe dir dafür nen Raktajino mit.“

 

Claril seufzt zufrieden.

„Na gut. Danke. Ach, und Lenard…“, sie wendet sich noch einmal zu dem Offizier.

„Lass es die erste Stunde noch etwas ruhiger angehen. Und ja viel trinken!“

Sie lächelt den Menschen herzlich an.

 

Tais lässt ihr kurz diesen Moment dann will er wieder etwas Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wollen wir dann los Lenard?“

Er mustert ihn kurz.

„Oder“, sagt er gespielt entsetzt, „bist du so schwer verletzt, dass ich dich zum Replimaten tragen muss?“

Die junge Ärztin muss prusten.

„Ich tu mir das jetzt nicht mehr an.“

Claril winkt den beiden Jungs noch kurz und geht dann in Richtung Büro.

„Ich werde es grade so noch schaffen, glaube ich. Sollte es doch nicht gehen, komme ich gerne auf dein Angebot zurück“. Lenard grinst Tais breit an und gibt ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken als Abmarschsigal. Zischend öffnet sich die Tür der Krankenstation, als sie darauf zugehen.

 

Zusammen gehen sie die paar Schritte um die Ecke bis zu dem kleinen Aufzug, der den Zugang zur 2. Ebene und damit dem Replimaten eröffnet. Zeitgleich mit ihnen erreicht eine offensichtlich noch nicht ganz wache Ennari Ree den Aufzug. Ihre Augen sind noch etwas zusammengekniffen, als stäche ihr das helle Licht des Ganges unangenehm in die Augen. Als sie den Mensch und den Trill bemerkt, huscht ihr ein flüchtiges Lächeln übers Gesicht.

„Morgen Tais, morgen Lenard“ „Morgen Ennari“, sagt Lenard und ergreift Ennaris ausgestreckte Hand. Ennari schüttelt beiden die Hand.

Für die normale Begrüßung zwischen Ennari und Lenard war diese Begrüßung fast schon etwas förmlich. Innerhalb der letzten Wochen und Monate hatte es sich in Abwesenheit anderer Offiziere, die bereits vor ihrer Ankunft auf der Station stationiert waren, eingebürgert, dass sie sich, je nach Lust und Laune, auch per Umarmung begrüßten. In Anwesenheit der für sie neuen Kollegen hatten sie sich allerdings darauf geeinigt, vorerst beim Handschlag zu bleiben.

 

Gemeinsam mit den beiden Männern betritt Ennari den Aufzug, der just in diesem Moment zischend ankommt. „Ebene 2“, sagt sie klar und deutlich. Der Computer quittiert diesen Befehl mit einem kurzen Piepsen und der Fahrstuhl ruckt an.

„Auch zum Replimaten unterwegs, Ennari?“, fragt Lenard und lächelt seine Vorgesetzte fragend von der Seite an.

Ennari atmet tief ein und aus. „Joa. Ich brauche als allererstes mal einen Schuss Koffein. Ich habe irgendwie heute Nacht nicht so wirklich gut geschlafen. Wenn Ihr auch dahin wollt, haben wir ja den gleichen Weg“. Sie erwidert das freundliche Lächeln des Menschen nach aktuellen Kräften.

„Ich habe gehört, dass das Projekt Pulsphasenkanonen gestern gut vorangekommen ist?“, stellt Ennari mit fragendem Unterton in der Stimme fest.

„Es lief wirklich gut. Jetzt nach dem Frühstück werde ich mich mit Elena und Aven an die ersten Tests machen, wenn die Ingenieure mit dem Verkabeln fertig sind.“, antwortet ihr Lenard.

 

Der Aufzug kommt zum stehen und gibt den Ausstieg frei. Das Dreiergespann aus Ennari, Tais und Lenard geht synchron um eine weitere Ecke und steht sodann am Replimaten.

„Das hört sich doch super an. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, Lenard. So... Was darfs denn bei dir sein, Tais?“, fragt Ennari.

 

„Zwei Raktajino, einen Uttabeerencrêpe“, meint Tais knapp. Seine eben noch vorhandene gute Laune war schlagartig gewichen, als er Ennari sah.

 

Der junge Trill macht kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er Ennari nicht sonderlich mag. Es ist nicht so, als hätte es je eine offene Konfrontation zwischen den beiden gegeben. Es liegt einfach an der Tatsache wer sie ist oder besser gesagt, wer sie schon alles war. Das Ennari sich zur Vereinigung entschieden hat, findet Tais einfach schrecklich.

Als er erfuhr, dass ein Schiff dauerhaft bei der SB 173 stationiert werden soll, war er durchaus begeistert. Eine neue Crew, etwas Abwechslung und immerhin schien man wieder mehr Präsenz an der RNZ zu zeigen.

Doch die Person des Captains änderte viel für ihn. Er tut sich schwer mit Ennari zu reden, alleine nur mit ihr in einem Raum zu sein.

Er selbst zählt sich zu einer politisch liberalen Strömung auf Trill, die die alten Vorschriften und Gebräuche versucht endlich aufzubrechen.

Und obgleich er doch sehr weit weg ist von seiner Heimat, so scheint sie ihn immer wieder einzuholen.

Er liebt Trill, er hasst aber all die, die sich diesem System weiter beugen.

_Und da kann Captain-ach-so-toll noch so nett und klug und schön sein. Sie ist eine Arschkriecherin!_

Tais geht unbewusst einen halben Schritt nach links um zwischen sich und den beiden anderen etwas Abstand zu schaffen.

 

„Puh…“

Der junge Mediziner legt seine Hand an die Stirn.

Das Frühstück hatte er sich definitiv anders vorgestellt.

Seine Beine krampften leicht, als wollen sie einfach losrennen.

_Kanns gar nicht erwarten die blöde Kuh nicht mehr sehen zu müssen…_

Sein Blick ist starr auf den Replimaten gerichtet, als wolle er das Essen aus ihm raus prügeln um endlich zur Krankenstation zurück kehren zu können.

Der Replimat, welcher den letzten Gesprächsfetzen mitgehört und analysiert hatte, registriert die Ansage von Tais mit einem Biepen und begleitend vom leichten Rauschen der materialisierenden Materie präsentiert er den Dreien ein Tablett mit den bestellten Artikeln. Ennari entnimmt das Tablett und will es Tais reichen.

Doch in diesem Moment wird eine dumpfe Explosion hörbar, gefolgt von einem minimalen Rucken der Station.

Ennaris rechte Hand schnellt zu ihrem Kommunikator auf der Brust, mit der anderen stellt sie, ohne einen Gedanken zu verlieren, das Tablett etwas unsanft auf den nächsten Tisch, bevor Tais es greifen kann, wobei ein Raktajino umkippt. „Brücke, Bericht!“

Aus dem Kommunikator ertönt Eny Benias kratzige Stimme. „Explosion auf der Verelan. Deck 4, Sektion 42. Unbekannte Ursache.“

Der Kommunikator beendet die Individualkommunikation mit einem leisen Zirpen. Dafür knacken die Stationslautsprecher. „Schadenskontrollteams auf die Verelan, Deck 4, Sektion 42. Dies ist keine Übung! Doc E’Char, sie auch!“

Lenard zuckt zusammen, als Eny die Stelle der Explosion nennt. Er schaut Ennari mit großen Augen an. „Der EPS-Energieverteiler für die Pulskanonen!“, sagt er aufgeregt.

Ennaris Hand schnellt nochmals zum Kommunikator. „ Elena, bitte zur Schadensstelle“. Ein Tippen beendet die Kommunikation. „Lenard, mir nach, Frühstück muss warten“.

 

Ennari setzt ansatzlos zum Sprint an. Glücklicherweise liegt die Andockstation auf einer Ebene mit dem Replimaten, sodass keine Treppen, Leitern oder Aufzüge zwischen den beiden und ihrem Ziel liegen. „Aye, Captain“, hört man Elena aus Ennaris Kommunikator bestätigen.

~~~

Ennari kommt kurz vor Lenard an der Luftschleuse zur Verelan an, die sich auf ihren Tastendruck hin zischend öffnet. Als sie sich umdreht, legt Lenard gerade prustend die letzten Meter zur Luftschleuse zurück. Ennari macht rudernde Bewegungen Richtung Verelan. „Los, los, rein da!“

Lenard biegt schnaufend in die Verelan ein und aktiviert den Turbolift links um die Ecke hinter der Luftschleuse. „Deck 4, Sektion 42“, gibt er schnaufend von sich. Auch Ennari atmet etwas schwerer. Der Turbolift fährt an und gibt die Türen nach kurzer Zeit auf einen leeren Korridor frei. Bevor die beiden diesen verlassen können, sehen sie in dem Sichtfeld, welches die Türen auf den Korridor bieten, Claril und Elena gemeinsam den Gang entlang wetzen. "Da vorne“, keucht Elena und deutet mit der Hand an, dass die Schadensstelle sich hinter der Ecke befinden müsste.

Sie legen die letzten Meter gemeinsam zurück. Als sie ankommen, erblicken sie eine zerstörte Seitenwand des Korridors, sowie geschwärzte Wände rund um die Stelle. Daneben liegt ein offensichtlich bewusstloser weiblicher menschlicher Crewman mit sichtbaren Verbrennungen. „Claril?“, fragt Ennari und schaut die Trill-Ärztin kurz an.

Mit leicht zitterigen Finger greift Claril nach ihrem Tricorder.

_Was zum?_

Es ist ein paar Monate her, dass ihre Hand nicht ruhig sein wollte.

Die junge Frau atmet tief ein. Der Geruch von verbranntem Metall und Haut liegt beißend in der Luft.

Ihre Lunge scheint sich unter dem Rauch zusammenzuziehen, aber sie kämpft erfolgreich gegen den Hustenreiz.

_Dieser Geruch…!Bleib ganz cool, das wird schon…_

Vor ihrem geistigen Auge flackern kurze Bilder auf, Bilder, die sie in den Monaten des Krieges gesehen hatte.

Diesen Geruch kannte sie daher nur allzugut.

Claril spürte die Blicke der anderen im Nacken.

_Ganz ruhig!_

Sie startet einen zweiten Versuch und nimmt den Tricorder zur Hand.

Sie umschließt ihn so fest, als würde sie sich an ihm festhalten und geht zwei Schritte auf die am Boden liegende Person zu.

Sie begutachtet den Crewman kurz und kniet sich nieder um bessere Scanergebnisse zu bekommen.

Das Piepen des Tricorders geht in der Umgebungslautstärke unter.

„Schwerere Verbrennungen im Gesicht und am Oberkörper…“

Claril muss blinzeln. Der auch brennt in ihren Augen.

„Zwei gebrochene Rippen…und…“

Sie klappt den Tricorder zu und wendet sich an den Captain, welcher mit Aufmerksamkeit ihr tun beobachtet.

„Sie muss sofort auf die Krankenstation. So wie ich das von ihren Verletzungen her beurteilen kann, war sie einer starken Druckwelle aus kürzester Entfernung ausgesetzt. Ich will innere Blutungen verhindern.“

Claril streicht sich eine Haarsträhne zurück.

„Ich würde meinen Bruder bitten sich um diese Person zu kümmern, danach beame ich mich sofort wieder an Bord um weiteren verletzten zu helfen. Ich denke, dass bei dieser Explosion leider nicht nur bei einer Person bleiben wird, die wir stationär behandeln müssen“, sagt sie ernst und schaut den verrauchten Bereich entlang. „Ich will die Krankenstation vorbereitet wissen für mehrere Patienten. Ist das okay Captain?“

„Genehmigt." Ennari nickt Claril kurz zu, bevor auch sie aufgrund des Rauches husten muss.

Noch während sie hustet, fühlt sie eine komische Hitze aus ihrer Magengegend aufsteigen.

_Oh nein, jetzt kein Flashback_

Ein Schauer durchfährt Ennaris Körper.

 

>FLASH<

Die Luft ist rauchgeschwängert. Es ist kaum möglich zu atmen. Die beißenden Dämpfe scheinen ihr die Lunge zu verätzen. Von den Deckenlautsprechern dröhnt der rote Alarm. Ennari schaut an sich hinab und entdeckt rotes, strömendes Blut, welches aus einer Wunde aus ihrem muskulösen Oberarm fließt. Sofort packt sie mit der anderen Hand darauf, in der Hoffnung die Blutung zu stillen. In derselben Bewegung blicken ihre Augen nach rechts. Sie erblickt die leeren Augen eines toten Vulkaniers, der sie mit blutübertrömten Gesicht und einer offenen Kopfwunde anstarrt. Neben ihr flackert ein Notkraftfeld, das einen offenen Hüllenbruch versiegelt. Anscheinend lehnt sie an einer Außenwand. Ein Arm des Vulkaniers hängt aus dem Hüllenbruch nach draußen, anscheinend hat sich das Kraftfeld um seinen Arm herum geschlossen. Der Teil, der dem Vakuum ausgesetzt war, ist von Eiskristallen überzogen und durch den körpereigenen Innendruck etwa um das 0,5-fache angeschwollen. Panisch versucht sie, sich von dem Vulkanier wegzustoßen. Als sie dies jedoch versucht, bemerkt sie einen kreissägenartigen Schmerz in ihrem Bein.

>FLASH<

 

Ennari taumelt.

_Oh Gott…_ _Fang dich, Ennari, fang dich. Das ist nicht real, nur ein Flashback. Beruhig dich…_

Ennari stützt sich mit der Hand an einem noch intakten Teil der Korridorverkleidung ab.

 

„Captain?“

Claril richtet sich besorgt auf. Für einem Moment nimmt sie den Raum und das Dröhnen um sich herum nicht mehr war, genau wie die anderen aus der Crew.

Als Ennari nach vorne gegen die Korridorwand sackt reagiert die junge Ärztin automatisch.

Eilig nimmt sie ihre rechte Hand vor und stützt die andere Frau.

„Captain hören sie mich?“

Claril schaut sie besorgt an.

„Alles okay?“

 

Plötzlich dröhnt eine tiefe Stimme metallisch aus dem Kommunikator von Ennari.

„Captain? Ich habe die betroffenen Decks evakuieren und sperren lassen, nur weiß ich nicht, wie viele Verletzte sich da unten befinden. Die Scanner liefern mir gerade keine eindeutigen Daten.“

Avens leicht kratzige Stimme bricht kurz ab.

„Ich komme gleich selbst noch mit einem Team runter. Wie ist bisher die Lage?“

 

Langsam klärt sich Ennaris Blick wieder.

„Ist…“, Ennari hustet kurz und klärt ihre trockene Kehle „Ist gut, Claril. Flashback. Diesmal ziemlich heftig.“ Sie richtet sich an Claril auf und schüttelt kurz ihren Kopf, als würde es ihr helfen, die Nachwirkungen aus dem Kopf zu bekommen.

 

Sie aktiviert dem Kommunikator. „Aven, kannst du deinen letzten Satz wiederholen?“. Aven kommt dieser Aufforderung nach. „Eine Verletzte, Doktor E’Char, Lenard und Elena sind bei mir. Wo genau vermuten wir noch weitere Verletzte?“ Mittlerweile steht Ennari wieder sicher und hat sich während sie dies sagte, 2 Strähnen, die sich aus ihrem straffen Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten und ihr ins Gesicht gefallen waren, zwischen die anderen, noch straff anliegenden Haare, gesteckt.

„Ich habe immer noch Probleme Ihre exakte Position zu bestimmen…“

Aven seufzt und gibt der Konsole vor sich einen leichten Schlag.

_Tolles Schiff, echt. Wenn man nur nicht immer die Technik nachbessern müsste!_

Der Bajoraner stöhnt entnervt und verdreht die Augen.

_Oh man…!_

Die Konsole unweit neben ihm piepst melodisch und bestätigt erneut den letzten Scan.

_Endlich!_

„So wie ich das beurteilen kann Captain“, setzt er bestimmend an und gleicht kurz noch einmal die letzten Scandaten ab, „befinden sich noch mindestens 6 weitere Personen zusätzlich zu Lieutenant Greaves, Doktor E’Char, Ihnen und Commander Wakeman in diesem Bereich.“

Aven gestikuliert zu eine, jungen Mann unweit von ihm.

Samet, ein Crewman aus seinem Sicherheitsteam, kommt herbei geeilt.

„Wir werden jetzt als Unterstützung zu dem Captain stoßen. Sorgen wir dafür, dass der Schaden begrenzt wird und wir die Arbeit von Doktor E’Char unterstützen.“

Samet nickt bestimmend.

Aven erwidert dies mit einem weniger euphorischen Blick.

„Okay, dann mal los.“

Der Bajoraner setzt zum Sprint an und überläuft zwei weitere Crewman.

„O’Sally und Resul, folgen Sie mir!“

~~~

Claril schaut immer noch skeptisch zu ihrer Vorgesetzten.

Sie würde sich gerne weiter nach ihrem Befinden erkundigen. Alleine aus medizinischer Sicht findet sie die Auswirkungen eines solchen traumatischen Flashbacks sehr interessant.

Doch jetzt war weder die Zeit noch der passende Ort für diese Gedanken.

Sie hatten immerhin alle ganz deutlich gehört was Aven sagte, mindestens noch 6 weitere Personen sind hier zu Schaden gekommen. Die Schwere der Verletzungen unbekannt.

Und die Krankenstation war, wenn die junge Frau Glück hatte, mit ihrem Bruder und einer oder im besten Falle zwei Pflegerinnen besetzt.

 

Ein Ruck gepaart mit einem erneuten Adrenalinstoß fährt durch ihren Körper.

Claril dreht sich von den anderen ab, wieder zu der verletzten Person am Boden.

Sie kniet sich erneut ab, ignoriert den Geruch so gut es ging und betätigt den Kommunikator.

„Doktor Claril E’Char an SB 173“

Sie vernimmt ein dumpfes Feedback.

„Hier SB 173, Doktor wir hören Sie. Was ist denn da los bei Ihnen?“

„Wonach hörte es sich denn wohl an?“, entfährt es Claril streng.

„Zwei Personen auf die Krankenstation beamen. Erfassen Sie mein Signal! Und kontaktieren Sie bitte meinen Bruder!“

_Der muss auch mal was tun._

„Verstanden. Halten Sie sich bereit.“

Der Kommunikator verstummt und einen kurzem Moment später lösten sich die Wände vor Clarils Augen und viele glitzernde Farbpartikel auf.

Ennari wendet sich an Elena. „Wohin hat sich die Explosion den wahrscheinlich ausgebreitet?“.

Elena überlegt kurz. „Durch den Fakt, dass die Explosion hier wohl stattgefunden hat, nehme ich an, dass der Ursprung wohl in den zahlenmäßig niedrigeren Sektionen Richtung Außenhülle liegt. Ich würde rein intuitiv sagen, dass wir Richtung der Pulsphasenkanonen suchen sollten“.

 

Während sie dies sagt öffnet Ennari ihren Ingenieurskoffer, welchen Sie sich geistesgegenwärtig vor dem loslaufen geschnappt hatte und verteilte die beiden technischen Tricorder die darin waren an Ennari und Lenard. Diese waren zwar nicht unbedingt zum Aufspüren von Lebensformen kalibriert, mit ein wenig Übung war dies allerdings auch möglich und mangels Alternativen die beste Wahl.

Ennari nimmt den Tricorder dankbar entgegen und aktiviert ihn umgehend, während sie Richtung Außenhülle loslief.

Ennari wendet sich an Elena „Irgendwelche Vermutungen bis jetzt?“

Elena schaut kurz auf die energetischen Anzeigen ihres Tricorders, den sie bei sich hatte.

„Die Explosion war, soweit ich das sehen kann, einer Überlastung dieses EPS-Knotens geschuldet. Da sonst momentan hier nichts weiter umgebaut oder verändert wird, nehme ich an, dass es irgendetwas mit den Phasenkanonen zu tun hat. Auf jeden Fall lief hier“, sie deutet auf eine noch unversehrte Korridorwand „ein hochenergetischer Energieimpuls durch. Die Leitungen sind zwar alle noch intakt, allerdings sind ein paar Kupplungen und Relais im Eimer. Die Leitungen führen hier lang…“, sie biegt mit etwas Schwung um die Ecke und endet unvermittelt in vollem Lauf an der Brust von Aven Cashard.

„Aven!“

„Was zum…?“

Der Bajoraner stolpert erschrocken einen halben Schritt zurück.

Eine irritierte Elena schaut ihn von unten her an. In diesem Moment kann Aven den Blick nur erwidern.

„Elena…?“

Er löst sich von ihr und sieht hinter sie. Zwischen dünnen Rauchfäden erkennt er Lieutenant Greaves und Captain Ree.

Er kneift die Augen ein wenig zusammen um seine Sicht auf die beiden zu verbessern.

 

„Captain, ein guter Zufall!“, meint er und grinst wage. Einen kurzen Moment verharrt er noch und wartet bis Resul hinter ihm in das Sichtfeld der anderen tritt.

„Wir haben hier hinten stärkere Schäden“, sagt er in Richtung Ennari und scheint die beiden anderen komplett zu ignorieren. Er dreht sich um und deutet mit der Hand an Resul vorbei.

Der weitere Bereich des Flurs scheint von der Stromversorgung abgeschnitten, ein paar einzelne Funken zucken nur in der matten Dunkelheit.

„Einen verletzten Crewman haben wir schon gemeldet. Doktor E’Char will sich so schnell wie möglich um ihn kümmern. Ich habe O’sally abgestellt ihn bis dahin zu betreuen.“

Er schaut hinter sich.

„Das Schiff sah hier schon mal deutlich besser aus.“

„Deutlich besser.“ Elena geht an Aven vorbei weiter in den Korridor hinein. Plötzlich durchfährt sie eine Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz.

„Weiter hinten ist die Jeffries-Röhre zu den neuen Phasenkanonen. An denen sollte noch ein Trupp gearbeitet haben. Schnell, Aven, hilf mir, das werden die restlichen Crewmitglieder sein!“, sie stürzt den Gang entlang zu der Jeffries-Röhre, deren Eingang halb offen steht.

Ennari und Lenard stürzen ihr nach und Ennari tippt währenddessen ihren Kommunikator an. „An die Doktoren E’Char. Einer von beiden bitte sofort hier melden, wir vermuten 5 weitere Verletzte“

„Oh nein!“

Aven reagiert sehr schnell, er gibt Resul letzte Anweisungen: „Sobald die Mediziner hier auftauchen, sag ihnen sofort wo wir sind!“

Er wartet nicht mehr die Bestätigung des Befehls ab sondern folgt den anderen zu der angesprochenen Jeffries-Röhre. In dem dunkleren Abschnitt des Ganges muss er sein Tempo anpassen um nicht über eine der losen Abdeckungen zu fallen.

Er stolpert mit eingezogenem Kopf mutig mit Ennari und Elena voran gefolgt von Lenard.

Eine klare Sicht ist fast unmöglich, seine Lampe hält er im Anschlag und versucht die benannte Stelle von Elena zu lokalisieren.

Der schwache Lichtkegel erfasst eine Öffnung.

~~

„Sag den Leuten da oben, die sollen sich ihre Schiffssprengung das nächste mal für später aufheben!“

Tais hievt mit einem Pfleger einen verletzten Crewman auf das Biobett.

Er streicht sich die Haare zurück und zückt den medizinischen Tricorder.

„Verbrennungen, Prellungen, gebrochene Rippen“, redet er leise vor sich hin.

„Ein Riss in der Milz, ja super!“ Tais beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Zwei schnelle Handgriffe folgen und schon setzt er routiniert ein Spray an.

„Verabreichen Sie ihm 10 mg Tentropanil, dass sollte den Kreislauf stabilisieren! Besorgen sie mir noch ein Hypospray! Wir sollten sofort operieren!“

Die von Tais gegeben Anweisungen werden augenblicklich umgesetzt.

Er ist in seinem Element. So makaber es klingt, der Trill fühlt sich berauscht. Mit kühlem Kopf, sicheren Diagnosen und Zielstrebigkeit hat er wenig von dem launischen jungen Mann von vor einer Stunde.

Tais schnaubt.

Er wirbelt erneut herum und gibt neue Daten zur Verarbeitung ins medizinische Terminal ein.

Im Augenwinkel nimmt er eine sich ebenfalls hektisch bewegende Gestalt war.

„Was machst du noch hier? Du sollst da hoch gehen und die totale Katastrophe verhindern!“

Er sieht nicht von seinem Terminal auf, die Anwesenheit seiner Schwester bemerkt er sogar mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Captain –super-toll hat dich doch gerade gerufen!“

Er dreht sich zu ihr und schaut sie ernst an.

„Hau ab Claril!“

 

„Ich kann nicht! Du hast noch nicht genug Unterstützung für die OP. Die angeforderten Pfleger kommen…“

„…Jeden Augenblick!“, unterbrich Tais sie scharf.

Sie atmet schwer aus.

„Los jetzt. Ich halt hier alles bereit.“

Er lächelt kurz und entlockt Claril ein Nicken.

„Alles klar, mach mir keine Schande!“

Sie betätigt ihren Kommunikator.

„Doktor E’Char an Capatain Ree, ich bin auf dem Weg.“

~~

Elena reißt die Tür der Jeffriesröhre auf und blickt nach oben. Beißender Dampf schwappt zähflüssig nach unten Richtung Ausgang. Aus dem nur über die Leiter der Jeffriesröhre zugänglichen Zwischendeck sieht man eine regungslose Hand hängen. Elena dreht sich panisch um. „WO sind die Ärzte?“

„Verdammt“, zischt Claril.

Sie stolpert unsanft über ein schweres Stück Metall auf dem Boden.

Ohne lange zu zögern rappelt sie sich auf und rennt weiter.

Eine weitere Abbiegung liegt vor ihr.

_Hier muss es sein._

Mit einem schnellen Schritt schwenkt sie nach rechts und ignoriert den ziehenden Schmerz in ihrem Knie.

Weitaufgerissene Augen von Resul schauen sie an.

 

„Endlich, oh man, ich bin schon lange nicht mehr so viel gelaufen!“

Der Crewman ist sich nicht sicher ob und wenn wie er reagieren soll.

 

„Ach entschuldigen Sie“, meint Claril etwas außer Atem und winkt ab.

„Ich verlaufe mich hier noch zu oft.“

Sie schaut nun hinter Resul, welcher immer noch zu keiner vernünftigen Reaktion im Stande ist.

„Ah…“, sagt Claril aufgeregt.

„Sie haben eine Taschenlampe Crewman. Ist der Captain da lang gegangen?“

Endlich fängt sich der Mann.

„Ja Doktor. Ich zeige es Ihnen.“

„Sehr gut!“

Claril folgt dem Resul in den dunklen Gang.

Aus der Ferne hört sie es poltern und hektische Stimmen übertönen einander.

„Doktor!“

Avens Stimme dröhnt durch die dicken Rauchschwaden.

„Ich bin hier Lieutenant!“

Sie hustet einmal kurz.

_Mist!_

Mit einem großen Schritt übersteigt sie mehrere am Bodenliegende Leitungen, den Tricorder schon in der Hand.

 

Sie trifft auf eine Gruppe zusammengedrängter Führungsoffiziere.

Aven tritt einen Schritt bei Seite und ermöglicht ihr somit die Sicht auf die Jeffries-Röhre. „Nach Ihnen Doktor…“

Claril tritt an die Öffnung heran und bemerkt Elena.

„Schnell Doc, da oben sind noch 5 Crewmitglieder und mein technischer Tricorder fängt nicht allzu viel an Lebenssignalen auf.“, sagt Elena während sie ellenbogentief in einer Schalttafel am Boden der Jeffriesröhre werkelt. „Ich versuche ihnen währenddessen Licht und bessere Luft zu geben“

In diesem Moment blitzt es aus der Konsole in der sie werkelt, an der Tafel links neben ihr sprühen Funken. Ein frischer Wind fährt durch die Jeffries-Röhre und vertreibt den beißenden Rauch.

„Das war zumindest schon mal die Lebenserhaltung. Jetzt das Licht“, murmelt Elena fahrig vor sich hin. „Los doch, Doktor!“

Claril schließt kurz die Augen und sammelt sich.

Sie legt Elena noch kurz ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

„Danke für die Hilfe“, sagt sie anerkennend und ruhig.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung lässt sie ihre Tasche zu Boden gehen und nimmt das nötigste mit. Die Tasche verbleibt vor dem Ausgang.

„Wenn ich etwas anderes brauche, kann es mir bitte jemand anreichen?“

Die Ärzten zieht sich Augenblicklich wieder in die Röhre zurück.

Der Rauch geht schnell zurück, die Taschenlampe wirkt nun deutlich effektiver. Im klaren Licht erkennt sie einen bewusstlosen Vulkaniern. Ihr Tricorder piept zuversichtlich.

_Er lebt noch._

Ein Blick auf das Gerät folgt.

_Lebenszeichen sind vorhanden!_

Sie schiebt sich etwas weiter in die Röhre herein. Das Gemurmel von draußen verstummt mehr und mehr und die inneren Schiffsgeräusche werden lauter.

Sie begutachtet den Mann. Auch er hat starke Verbrennungen.

„Das hier wird dir helfen“, sagt sie als könne er sie hören.

Sie drückt eine Dosis vom Hypospray in den bewusstlosen Techniker.

_Weiter! Der packt es!_

Im Krieg hat Claril Personen gesehen, die es schlimmer erwischt haben und auch die haben es geschafft. Das hier kam ihr fast wie ein Sparziergang vor.

Erneut versperrt eine lose Abdeckung den Weg. Claril legt die Lampe beiseite und drückt gegen das Hindernis.

„Scheiße!“

Mit aller Kraft hämmert sie dagegen.

„Alles klar Doktor?“

Eine Stimme halt durch die Röhre. Bei der Entfernung und ihrem Hämmern kann sie die Quelle nicht genau ausmachen.

„Ja, es geht!“

Ein weiterer Stoß folgte und sie ist durch. Sie nimmt die Taschenlampe auf und muss abbiegen.

Zwei weitere Crewman liegen links von ihr.

Die Verbrennungen dieser beiden sind nicht so stark.

Auch hier geht Claril geübt vor. Prüfung der Lebensfunktionen, ein erstes Spray. _Beide Transportfähig, sehr gut!_

Plötzlich poltert es hinter ihr.

Sie zuckt zusammen und dreht sich um.

Ihre Taschenlampe wackelt vor Schreck.

„Hilfe…“

Eine heisere Stimme spricht zu ihr aus einer dunklen Ecke.

„Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen. Bewegen Sie sich nicht!“

Die Trill kriecht weiter, die Taschenlampe im Mund und den Tricorder auf das neue Ziel ausgerichtet.

Eine junge Frau krümmt sich an der Wand. Sie drückt verzweifelt ihren Arm an sich. Ihre Uniform ist von ihrem Blut und ihren Tränen bedeckt.

„Ganz ruhig.“

Claril legt ihre Hand auf die gesunde Schulter der Frau.

„Ich hol Sie hier raus, ja?“

Claril betätigt den Kommunikator.

„Doktor E’Char an Commander Wakemann. Ich habe ich bisher 4 Leute gefunden, alle in der Lage transportiert zu werden. Aber ich brauche dringend, sehr dringend Licht!“

„Ich bin dran Claril… Standby!“. Elena deaktiviert ihren Kommunikator. Mit einem Taschenlaser verbindet sie 2 blanke Leitungen miteinander und legt danach einen Schalter an der Seite des einen Kabelstrangs um. Rund um sie herum knallen Sicherungen und Funken sprühen. Innerlich zählt sie mit.

Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben….

_…ich brauche eine von den acht… komm schon….. sie hält… Gott sei Dank!_

Um sie herum beginnt die Notbeleuchtung flackernd ihren Dienst. Sie berührt mit schmutzbedeckten Fingern ihren Kommunikator. „Commander Benia, können wir die Verletzten mit dem Transporter erfassen?“

Eny Benia steht in der Kommandozentrale der SB 173 hinter der Kommandokonsole. „Warten Sie!“. Er bewegt sich für sein Alter und Statur relativ behände hinter der Konsole hervor und wechselt zur Technik, wo er den Beta-Schicht-Offizier vertreibt. Nach ein paar Tastendrücken steht seine Diagnose fest. „Ohne einen klareren Lock geht es wohl nicht, wir haben da zu viel Interferenzen. Außerdem ist der Stationstransporter auf längere statt auf so kurze Strecken ausgelegt. Können Sie die Verletzten irgendwie anderweitig fixieren?“

Elena schaut sich fragend um und erblickt die Traube an Offizieren, die um sie herumsteht. „ich brauche ihre Kommunikatoren, schnell! Die können wir auf jeden Fall erfassen, wenn ich die Sendeleistung auf Maximum stelle!“. Mit der einen Hand zückt sie einen Mikroschrauber, die andere hält sie in Richtung der Offiziere offen.

Nacheinander entledigen sich Ennari, Lenard, Aven und Resul ihrer Kommunikatoren. Bei jedem verändert sie kurz ein Stellschräubchen. nickt dann zufrieden und heftet sie sich in Reihenfolge an den Gürtel. Eny, erfassen Sie die Kommunikatoren vom Captain, von. Greaves, Lieutenant Cashard, und Ensign Resul. Ich werde sie an den Verletzten anbringen.“. Zu den Offizieren gewandt meint sie: „Ich bin die kleinste von allen.“

Und mehr zu sich selbst murmelt sie „Endlich nützt das mal was“.

 

Sie folgt Claril in die Röhre, in der die Notbeleuchtung mittlerweile ein mattes, mittelhelles Licht wirft. Nacheinander findet sie die Verletzten und heftet ihnen einen Kommunikator an.

„Eny, den Kommunikator vom Captain erfassen!“. Der erste Patient dematerialisiert sich.

„Jetzt den von Lieutenant Greaves!“. Der zweite Patient dematerialisiert sich.

„Lieutenant Cashard!“. Der dritte Patient dematerialisiert sich.

„Ensign Resul!“. Der vierte Patient dematerialisiert sich.

„Claril?“, ruft Elena in die Röhre hinein.

 

Die Ärztin vernimmt ihren Namen.

Sie schaut zurück. Die Gabelung in der Röhre ist nun dank der Lichtverhältnisse gut zu erkennen.

„Hier Elena“, ruft sie und hofft, dadurch ihre Position genauer verraten zu können. Sie wischt sich mit ihrem Ärmel über die Stirn.

„Mist…“

Ihr Blick wandert schwerfällig wieder zurück auf den Mann vor ihr.

Der Tricorder liegt neben ihm, das erhoffte Piepen bleibt aus.

Sie tastet den Körper des Mannes ab. Die Brust wirkt steif, das Genick weniger.

Sie nimmt den Tricorder zu sich und schließt ihn.

Das piepen verstummt. Claril ballt ihre Hand zu einer Faust. Ein harter Schlag gegen die Wand folgt. Das dumpfe Geräusch hallt durch die Röhre. Es klingt so verzweifelt wie sie sich gerade fühlt.

„Das war unnötig…“

Sie senkt ihren Kopf etwas ab. Der Schmerz in ihrer Hand lässt sie bei Sinnen bleiben.

Sie weiß nicht wie lange es dauerte bis Elena sie antippte, aber es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. „Claril, einen Kommunikator hab ich noch“. Im selben Moment realisiert sie Clarils Gesichtsausdruck. Sie schaut sie fragend an und schüttelt den Kopf dabei.

Einen Moment verharren beide Frauen ganz still, dann sagt Claril leise:

„Es tut mir Leid. Er ist sofort tot gewesen…“

Sie schluckt schwer.

„Wir konnten nichts mehr für ihn tun.“

Eine Feststellung, welche sie hasst. Als Arzt wirkt dieser Satz für sie oft nur wie eine billige Entschuldigung.

Die junge Frau merkt wie das Adrenalin langsam aus ihrem Körper verschwindet und die beklemmenden und unangenehmen Gefühle zurück kehren.

Die Jeffries-Röhre, durch welche sie vorhin noch ohne zu zögern gekrochen war, wirkte nun enger und bedrohlicher.

Mit zögerlichen Griffen sammelt sie ihren Tricoder und das Hypospray auf.

„Elena?“, fragte sie erschöpft.

„Lass uns bitte gehen.“

„Klar“, sagt Elena und klippst ihren eigenen Kommunikator an das Bein des toten Crewman. Sie tippt ihn nochmal an. „Meinen direkt in die Leichenkammer!“.

Sie dreht sich nun um, während hinter ihr ihr Kommunikator samt des toten Crewman dematerialisiert. Auch aus ihr weicht langsam das Adrenalin und wird durch eine gewisse Schwere in ihrem Geist ersetzt. Wie betäubt kriecht sie durch die Jeffries-Röhre bis zum Ausgang, an dem die anderen Offiziere schon warten.

„Wie sieht es aus, Doktor?“, fragt Ennari zu Claril gewandt.

Die Beine von Claril wackeln leicht als sie sich aufrichtet. Sie drückt ihren Rücken richtig durch. Mittlerweile sind mehre von Avens Sicherheitskräften eingetroffen. Der Bereich ist nun mit Standleuchten umstellt um so gute Lichtverhältnisse zu schaffen.

Die Augen aller sind auf Elena und sie gerichtet.

„Mir geht es soweit gut“, sagt Claril erschöpft.

Noch einmal ruht sie sich kurz aus, stützt sich an der Wand hinter ihr ab, ehe sie zwei Schritte auf den Captain zu macht.

„Leider Ma’am konnte ich nicht alle retten.“

Plötzlich fühlt sie neben dem drücken in ihrer Kehle auch wieder das unangenehme Ziehen in ihrem Knie.

„Ich kehre zur Krankenstation zurück, sofern das in Ordnung ist. Ich werde Doktor Carter auf die Verelan schicken um hier die leicht Verletzten zu versorgen.“

Sie geht ein paar Schritte weiter und an Ree vorbei um sich in den langen Gang auf zu machen.

„Mein Bruder braucht mich auf der Krankenstation.“

„Wenn es okay ist Doktor“, meldet sich Aven zu Wort und nimmt somit den Fokus von Claril, „kann ich Sie zu den Transportern begleiten lassen. Dann müssen Sie nicht den Weg alleine zurück laufen.“

Er sieht zu Resul, der daraufhin schnell nickt.

Ennari schaut Claril noch kurz hinterher, welche zusammen mit Resul um die Ecke Richtung Turbolift geht.

Dann wendet sie sich zu Elena.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du ein Crewmitglied verloren hast. Wenn du möchtest, beauftrage ich jemand anderen mit der Reparatur hier und gebe dir den Tag frei.“, sagt Ennari.

„Nein. Gib mir ne halbe Stunde, dann übernehme ich das selbst“, antwortet Elena, welche ihren Rücken durchdrückt und sich gerade hinstellt. Sie versucht die Schwere in ihrem Kopf loszuwerden.

_Sowas darf dich nicht aus der Bahn werfen. Das ist im Krieg dauernd passiert._

„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragt Ennari besorgt? „Es wäre kein Problem!“.

„Wirklich, alles gut, ich mach das!“, sagt Elena. „Erlaubnis wegzutreten? Ich melde mich in einer halben Stunden im Maschinendeck!“

„Erlaubnis erteilt.“, sagt Ennari und nickt ihr zu, dann dreht sie sich zu Lenard

„Lenard, hilf bitte Elena nachher, ok?“, sagt Ennari. „Aber klar doch!“, erwidert Lenard. „Elena, soll ich dich begleiten?“, fragt er Elena, welche nur nickt.

Beide gehen zusammen in dieselbe Richtung, in die auch Claril ging.

Nun wendet sich Ennari an Aven. „Aven, würdest du deine Sicherheitsmannschaft hier assistieren lassen, wenn benötigt? Der ein oder andere hat ja technische Erfahrung, soweit ich weis?“

Aven schaut Elena und Lenard Gedanken verloren nach.

Die Rückfrage des Captains nimmt er nur mit einem Ohr war.

„Oh ja, ähm, sicher Ma’am. Ich stelle die richtigen Personen ab.“

Er fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare während er immer noch angestrengt den Gang hinunter sieht.

„Ich werde einen Bericht erstellen“, meint er langsam.

Nun erst wendet er seinen Blick zu Ennari.

Ich denke, dass der Sicherheitsbericht deutlich kürzer seien wird als der Schadensbericht. Es gab bisher keine Anzeichen für eine Fremdeinwirkung.“

Aven verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und legt den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich hoffe auch, dass es so bleibt.“

„Wie meinst du das, du hoffst, das es so bleibt? Denkst du, es werden noch weitere Schäden hinzukommen?“, fragt Ennari neugierig?

„Oh nein Captain. Was die Schäden angeht, haben wir leider schon genug zu vermelden. Das halbe Deck scheint in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden zu sein. Wenn ich es mal so formulieren darf Captain…“, sagt Aven und nimmt seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne, „haben wir Glück im Unglück gehabt.“

Aven sieht sich um. Er klatscht kurz in die Hände um den ersten Staub zu lösen und überprüft den Sitz seines Ohrrings.

Der eben noch dunkle und verlassene gang füllt sich mit Helfern. Die ersten beginnen bereits mit dem Aufräumen.

_Sie wissen wohl noch gar nicht, dass sie gerade einen Kammeraden verloren haben…_

Aven bückt sich und hebt eine lose Plasmaleitung auf. Sie liegt dem Sicherheitsoffizier schwer in der Hand.

_Mist, ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen…muss vom Rauch sein…_

„Ich werde mich ans Aufräumen machen Ma’am, sofern die damit einverstanden sind. Ich denke, es lag wirklich an einer falschen Kalibrierung der Phasen-Pulskanonen, aber sollte es dennoch Anzeichen für Sabotage geben, werde ich diese melden.“

„Ich glaube es auch. Schließlich sind die Dinger schon ein paar Jährchen alt. Das das nicht ohne Komplikationen gehen würde, hatte ich ja erwartet. Aber sowas... Aven, übernimmst du hier? Ich würde mich dann wieder Richtung Kommandobrücke aufmachen“, Ennari schaut ihn fragend an.

"Sicher."

Er nickt und lächelt kurz.

"Wie kriegen das Schiff wieder fit."

Er winkt ein paar seiner Leute heran und hebt ein schweres Teil an.

„Dankeschön Aven!“, sie lächelt ihn dankbar an.

_Auch wenn er nicht auf seiner Lieblingsposition dient, er macht das wirklich gut. Das muss ich ihm bei Gelegenheit einmal sagen._

Ennari dreht sich um und geht den Gang hinunter. Als sie wieder in den intakten Teil des Decks kommt, sieht sie ihre Spiegelung im ausgeschalteten Computerpanel an der Seite des Decks.

_Oh Gott, seh ich schrecklich aus_

Ihr ganzes Gesicht ist mit feinem Staub bedeckt und überall lösen sich Strähnen aus ihrer Frisur. Außerdem ist ihre ganze Uniform mit Staub bedeckt und an einer Stelle sogar ausgefranst, als sie an einem etwas schärferem Trümmerstück entlangschliff. Mit schnellem Schritt geht sie auf den Turbolift zu, dessen Türen sich zischend öffnen. „Deck 2, Sektion 4“. Die Türen schließen sich und der Turbolift ruckt an. Die Fahrt des Turboliftes kommt ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Als sich die Türen wieder öffnen läuft sie noch kurz 3 Meter den Gang entlang und betritt durch einen Tastendruck das dort befindliche Quartier.

Sie lässt sich in den Sessel fallen, der mittig auf der freien Fläche des Quartiers steht und atmet tief durch.

_Was für ein Tag. Es ist kaum 10 Uhr und ich hab einen Crewman verloren._

Ennari schnellt hoch und schlägt mit der Faust vor Frust gegen die Quartierwand. Dann wendet sie sich in Richtung des Bades. Dort angekommen säubert sie sich ihr Gesicht und tauscht ihre Uniform gegen eine neu replizierte mit neuem Kommunikator aus. Anschließend richtet sie noch ihre Frisur, indem sie sich ihren Pferdeschwanz neu bindet.

 _Jetzt kann man dich wieder anschauen, Mädchen,_ denkt sie in Richtung ihres Spiegelbildes. Sie nickt sich selbst zu, gibt sich einen Ruck und verlässt ihr Quartier in Richtung Turbolift.

„Brücke“, sagt Ennari. 

Kurze Zeit später öffnen sich die Turbolift-Türen und Ennari betritt die dunkle Brücke.


	3. Kapitel2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Einstiegsmission wird hier zum Abschluss gebracht.

Die Brücke der Verelan ist eigentlich auch keine Brücke. Ursprünglich war in der tertiären Hülle der Prometheus nie eine vorgesehen gewesen. Im seltenen Fall, dass die tertiäre Hülle ohne die Steuerung der primären hätte fliegen müssen, waren alle relevanten Kontrollen in abgespeckter Version auf dem Maschinendeck.

Da diese tertiäre Hülle nun jedoch als USS Verelan als eigenständiges Schiff ihren Dienst antreten sollte, hatte die Sternenflotte einfach auf dem nun umbenannten Deck 1 einfach die drei am vordersten Ende der Verelan liegenden Quartiere genommen, die Wände herausgerissen und sie in eine Brücke umgebaut. Das 4 und 5. Quartier wurde auch mit der nun neu gebauten Brücke verbunden, umgebaut und dienen nun als (zugegeben kleiner) Besprechungsraum, sowie als Bereitschaftsraum.

„Licht“, befiehlt Ennari. Sofort schaltet der Computer das Licht an und aktiviert alle Konsolen.

„Auch wenn sie bei Gott keine Schönheit ist, sie ist halt doch mein Schiff“, denkt sich Ennari, während sie bedächtig die einzelnen Stationen abschreitet um sie auf eventuelle Folgeschäden durch die Überlastung zu prüfen. Während sie dies tut, lässt sich ihre Hand leicht über die Konsolen und Stühle streichen.

Als sie alle Kontrollen abgegangen ist, nickt sie zufrieden. „Alles ok. Ein Glück“, murmelt sie zu sich selbst.

_Am besten sollte ich die Verelan hier festhalten, solange hier alles aufgeklärt wird. Sicher ist sicher_

„Computer, Warpkernaktivierung und Steuerkontrollen sperren. Autorisation Ree, 593 Gamma 25“

Der Computer quittiert diese Anweisung. „Sperrung ausgeführt. Soll die Entsperrung auf ihr Stimmmuster eingeschränkt werden?“

„Ja zum Stimmmuster, allerdings Einschränkung erweitern auf alle Führungsoffiziere“, antwortet Ennari.

 

„Einschränkung gesetzt!“, antwortet der Computer.

Ennari geht zum Turbolift. „Brücke deaktivieren! Turbolift: Luftschleuse!“, sagt die Trill und betritt den Turbolift.

Hinter ihr löscht der Computer alle Lichter und Konsolen bis auf die Sicherheitsleuchten vor den Stufen.

_Wie friedlich und still hier alles ohne Betrieb aussieht_

Der Turbolift ruckt an und öffnet sich kurze Zeit später kurz vor der Luftschleuse.

Ennari geht über die Luftschleuse in die Station zurück und begibt sich in den nächsten Turbolift. „OPS.“

Knapp 20 Sekunden später öffnen sich die Turbolifttüren an der Seite der OPS.

Kitan ist vertieft in die Meldungen, welche er von der Verelan minütlich auf sein PADD erhält. Er war auf der OPS als sich der Unfall ereignete.

Seine äußerlich ruhige Art ist nur ein gelungenes Pokerface, innerlich aber ist der Androianer sehr besorgt.

„Ein weiterer Bericht“, ruft ein junger Offizier von einer Kontrollkonsole aus.

„Die sollen mehr Helfer los schicken“, meint ein anderer genervt in Kitans Nähe.

_Eine Horde nervöser Kinder…_

Den Counselor beeindruckt das kaum, eher stört es ihn. Er schaut kurz umher.

Die OPS, so scheint es ihm, ist beschäftigter als je zuvor doch ausrichten können sie gar nichts.

Sein PADD piepst, ein weiterer Bericht erscheint. Er liest angestrengt die aufgelisteten Fakten, als er den Turbolift hört.

Kitan lässt augenblicklich das PADD sinken als er die Frau bemerkt, welche die OPS betritt.

„Ennari“, sagt er ruhig und kommt auf die Trill zu.

„Es wäre unangebracht zu fragen wie es dir geht, aber diese Floskel der Menschen habe ich mir einfach schon angewöhnt.“

Er mustert sie besorgt und schaut dennoch zufrieden, als er feststellt, dass es seiner Freundin gut geht.

„Dennoch, und das musst du mir bitte nachsehen, tu ich es.“

Der Androianer wartet auf ein kurzes Funkeln in Ennaris Augen um sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit bewusst zu sein.

„Wie geht es dir?“

„Körperlich geht es mir gut, Kitan“, sagt Ennari, lächelt ihn an und legt ihre rechte Hand sanft auf Kitans linken Oberarm. Sie schaut sich im Trubel der OPS um. Egal wie viel auf einer Kommandobrücke los ist, immer wenn sie eine solche betritt breitet sich in Ennari eine innere Ruhe aus. Es ist, als würde ihr Körper ihr sagen wollen, dass sie da ist, wo sie hingehört. Zusätzlich übt die ruhige, besonnene Art ihres ersten Offiziers ebenfalls immer eine weitere, beruhigende Wirkung aus. „Bringst du mich bitte auf den neuesten Stand?“, fragt sie ihn, lässt ihn los und geht zu dem kleinen Konferenztisch in der Mitte der OPS.

Kitan seufzt und folgt Ennari zum Tisch.

Ehe er mit seinem Bericht beginnt regt er erneut einen innigen blickkontakt an. Er sieht, wie erschöpft sie ist. Er sieht, wie klar und schön ihre Augen sind und auch wie viel Wut dahinter liegt.

Er kann ihre Wut fast greifen und er lässt sich davon anstecken um den Verlust nachempfinden zu können.

Einen Crewman zu verlieren ist immer hart, für alle hier. Doch auf Grund des Krieges ist man es Leid immer wieder mit dem Tod konfrontiert zu werden. Es nervt, aber nicht auf Grund der Tatsache jemanden verloren zu haben, sondern es nervt, weil man sich daran gewöhnt hat.

Der Geist eines jeden Lebewesens muss sich schnell anpassen. Dieser Schutzmechanismus, diese kühle, reservierte Einstellung wenn nun jemand stirbt ist das eigentliche Problem. Man kann ihn nur noch schwer ablegen.

Tod ist durch den Krieg normal geworden. Die Generation, welche ihn miterlebt hat, wird diesen Schutzmechanismus als ewige Bürde tragen.

Doch in vielen Momenten versucht Kitan oft noch einmal sich daran zu erinnern, wie es war, als er das erste mal eine wichtige Person verloren hat. Dieser beißende, unerträgliche Schmerz mit einer starken Wut lässt ihn hoffen, doch seinen Geist wieder für derartige Vorfälle sensibilisieren zu können.

Er legt das PADD vor sich hin und tippt zweimal darauf.

„Mehre Schäden in den Plasmaleitunge, 20 verletzte, wir hatten Glück, dass noch nicht so viele Leute zu diesem Zeitpunkt gearbeitet haben. Durch die Explosion haben wir einen Riss in der Außenhülle, Druckabfall auf dem darüber liegenden Deck.“

Er sieht Ennari zögerlich an. Kann er ihr noch mehr zumuten, oder fliegen die Fakten eh nur an ihr vorbei?

„Überlastungen mehrere Steuerkonsolen.“

Kitan betrachtet den Captain genau.

„Alle Patienten werden von den beiden Doktoren E’Char behandelt, keiner mehr in Lebensgefahr. Ich habe gerade eine Meldung über vereinzelte Probleme mit der Stromversorgung auf Deck 24 erhalten und…“, Kitan beendet seinen Vortrag abrupt und deaktiviert das PADD.

Er entlockt Ennari einen verwunderten Blick.

„Und…“, setzt er an, „hast du schon gegessen? Das liest sich hier schrecklich mit leerem Magen, findest du nicht auch?“

Er lächelt lieb.

„Lass uns etwas essen, und sei es eine Kleinigkeit, und danach möbeln wir die Verelan wieder auf.“

Er geht um den Tisch und schiebt das PADD zu Ennari.

„Bitte, tu mir den Gefallen.“

Er legt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und lässt sie für einen Moment dort ruhen.

„Also gut“, sagt die Trill.

 

Im selben Moment, als Kitan es erwähnte, merkt sie, wie ihr Magen rebelliert. „Ich hatte sogar noch kein Frühstück, nur einen Kaffee. Es wäre schön, wenn wir etwas essen könnten. Commander Benia?“

„Ja, Captain?“, fragt dieser von seiner Position hinter dem Ersatzoffizier der Technik.

„Übernehmen sie für eine Weile?“, fragt Ennari.

„Sicher, Captain. Ich hatte das hier sowieso die ganze Zeit unter Kontrolle.“, sagt Eny Benia mit einem grimmigen Unterton.

Ennari überhört die letzte Bemerkung. „Lass uns gehen, Kitan.“, sagt sie.

Kitan streckt seine Hand aus in Richtung Tür.

„Dann bitte, nach Ihnen Captain.“

Er grinst breit und folgt Ennari zum Turbolift.

_Ich bin froh, dass sie mein Angebot annimmt. Ich kann es nicht haben, sie so zu sehen…_

„Replimat“, sagt Ennari. Der Turbolift schließt sich und befördert beide in die Nähe des Replimaten.

Die beiden biegen um die letzte Ecke und finden sich dort wieder, wo das Chaos Stunden vorher anfing. „Was hättest du gerne, Kitan?“, fragt Ennari und blickt ihn an.

„Für romulanisches Ale ist es noch zu früh“, stellt Kitan belustig fest und sagt dann nüchtern: „Einen grünen Tee bitte.“

Ein Lächeln gleitet über Ennaris Gesicht. „Grüner Tee, in Ordnung. Computer, 1 mal grüner Tee, eine Tasse Kaffee, 2 Crossaints und je eine Portion Nussnougatcreme“. Ennari liebt das Erdenfrühstück.

Im Replimaten materialisiert sich ihre Bestellung samt einem Tablett. Ennari nimmt es und geht zu einem Tisch in direkter Nähe. Als sie sich setzt, merkt sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, wie die Anspannung für einen Moment nachlässt und ihre Grundmüdigkeit von heute morgen wieder zum Teil durchkommt. Sie reicht Kitan seinen Tee und stützt Ihren Kopf auf ihre linke Hand. „Auf gefallene Kameraden.“, sagt sie zu Kitan und erhebt ihr Glas zum Anstoßen.

Kitan tut es Ennari gleich und prostet ihr zu.

Einen kurzen Moment verweilen beide so. Nun folgt der Andorianer seiner selbst vorgeschriebenen Ritual.

Er zieht die Hände in den Schoß und umfasst mit seiner rechten Hand seine linke. Erneut denkt er an den Kameraden, erneut denkt er daran, dass er diesen Schmerz und diese Wut nicht vergessen darf, egal wie angenehm es ist ohne diese Gefühle.

Er erarbeitet sich diesen Zustand bewusst und verharrt kurz in ihm.

Die Geräusche um ihn herum werden dumpf, sein Puls ruhiger und seien Fühler würden sich jetzt gerade empor recken, wenn er sie denn lassen würde.

Eine Art Meditation und im nächsten Augenblick beendet er diese.

_Puh, anstrengend aber angenehm._

Er hat mit dem Zwischenfall von heute Morgen abgeschlossen, jetzt kann er ganz für die Crew und seine gute Freundin da sein.

Kitan atmet aus und streicht seine weisen, langen Haare zurück.

Er beugt sich etwas vor und betrachtet die bräunlich anmutende Masse auf Ennaris Teller.

„Nussnougatcreme?“

Der Consouler zieht skeptisch die Augen zusammen.

„Klingt ja fast gefährlich.“

„Ist sie auch, sie macht süchtig“, sagt Ennari lächelnd. Mehr und mehr fällt die Anspannung von ihr ab. Mehr und mehr realisiert sie, was heute geschehen ist. Mehr und Mehr wird ihr bewusst, wie sie der Krieg verändert hat. Früher hätte sie geweint, geschrien, gelitten über den Verlust eines Crewmitgliedes, vor allem über einen, der unter ihrem Kommando stand. Heute fühlt sie nur noch eine Wut, eine Art Ohnmächtigkeit, eine dumpfe Leere, wenn sie daran denkt. „Kitan, warum gewöhnt man sich an den Tod? Ich stelle das immer mehr bei mir fest und finde es unheimlich“

Der Andorianer nippt an seinem Tee.

„Oh Ennari, ein heikles Thema so zwischen Replimaten und gefährlicher Nussnougatcreme.“

Kitan nimmt erneut einen kleinen Schluck und setzt das Getränk ab. „Deine Frage kann ich dir leider nicht genau beantworten. Denn wenn ich das könnte, dann wüsste ich auch exakt was wir alle tun könnten, um diese Angewohnheit rückgängig zu machen. Fakt ist allerdings, dass wir uns damit vor größerem emotionalen Schaden bewahren.

Jedes Volk, jede Spezies hat seine Art zu trauern. Das braucht man, es ist eine wichtige Zeit um den Verlust einer Person zu verarbeiten. Fehlt einem die Zeit zu trauern, arbeitet man nicht auf und man überlastet sich selbst. Wenn wir nun die Gefühle ausblenden können, welche von vorneherein dazu führen, dass wir überhaupt Zeit zum trauern brauchen, erleichtern wir uns vieles.“

Kitan tippt mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen seine Tasse.

„Allerdings kannst du ganz beruhigt sein Ennari.“

Er schaut sie selbstbewusst an.

„Alleine das du diese Frage stellst und dir darüber Gedanken machst, zeigt mir, dass du diese Gefühle noch zulässt, ihnen vielleicht aber noch nicht genug Raum geben kannst.“

Er lehnt sich entspannt auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Stell es dir einfach so vor“, sagt er und deutet auf ihren Teller.

„Du nimmst eins dieser puffigen Gebäcke, auch bekannt als Crossaints.“

Er betont dies wie eine wissenschaftliche Studie.

„Dieses Crossaints bist du, okay?“

Er lächelt lieb.

Ein junger Crewman vom Nachbartisch bekommt das Gespräch mit und schaut neugierig und amüsiert zu Kitan.

„Du isst es nun mit dieser seltsamen Creme und Marmelade und Tholanischen-Brutbeeren. Es ist völlig überladen und unschön. Um wieder zu einem guten und akzeptablen Crossaints zu werden, muss man nacheinander die verschiedenen Geschmäcker zu lassen. Egal ob bitter, süß oder herzhaft. Dann erst ist es gut und du weißt: Ja, ich habe meine Aufgabe als Crossaints erfüllt.“

Kitan beendet seine Anekdote und hofft, dass Ennari wenigstens ein wenig Schmunzeln konnte.

„Oh Mann Kitan“, sagt Ennari und lächelt breit. „Was in aller Welt würde ich ohne dich tun?“. Sie nimmt seine rechte Hand in beide Hände und drückt sie. „Wie kannst du nur so weise sein...“

„Tja, ich habe das Geheimnis deines Frühstücks durchschaut, ich muss wirklich unermessliches Wissen haben“, scherzt er leise.

„Aber wahrscheinlich würde mir all dieses sinnfreie Wissen nichts nützen, wenn ich es nicht mit so tollen Personen teilen könnte wie mit dir.“

Er beugt sich etwas über den Tisch.

„Ennari“, flüstert er und nickt leicht nach rechts.

Der Crewman am Nachbarstisch hat immer noch ein ungebrochenes Interesse an den Geschehnissen.

„Die Leute gucken schon.“

Er räuspert sich leicht.

Die Trill zieht ihre Hände zurück und lächelt. „Sorry, Kitan, ich weis ja das du Aufmerksamkeit auf deine Person nicht so wahnsinnig gern hast“. Genüsslich verdrückt Ennari das letzte Croissant.

In diesem Moment knackt es im Deckenlautsprecher. „Commander Benia an Captain Ree, melden Sie sich auf der Brücke“.

_Och nö. Bitte keine weitere Katastrophe_


	4. Kapitel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himmel! Hier merkt man, dass Stefan und ich uns erst noch "einschreiben" müssen mit unseren Charakteren. Es gibt bei weitem bessere Stellen, aber diese hat uns sehr geholfen. Die Barszene lässt alle miteinander interagieren, ebenfalls persönlich und warum auch immer haben wir da schon gemerkt, welche Charaktere zueinander passen, OHNE das es uns vorher klar war!!
> 
> Diese Kapitel bringt etwas Charaentwicklung und die Überleitung zur nächsten Mission ;D und Pairings... ;D
> 
> Nicht gebetat!!!  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^

Eine Woche Später~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Commander Benia und Lieutenant Cashard befinden sich auf der Brücke der Verelan. Nach einer erfolgreich ausgeführten Mission, fordert der Commander den Sicherheitsbericht von dem jungen Bajoraner an.

Und das, zum gefühlten fünften Mal.

 

„Commander“, Aven gibt alles damit er nicht genervt klingt, „Ich bitte Sie nur noch um eine Stunde, dann schicke ich Ihnen eine Kopie des Berichtes. Aber ehe Captain Ree den Bericht nicht abnimmt, kann ich Ihnen den leider nicht zukommen lassen.“

 

Aven hebt die Hände leicht vor Verzweiflung.

„Das habe ich Ihnen bereits dreimal über den Kommunikator erklärt...“

Eine lange Pause folgt ehe er noch mit einem „Sir“ den Satz abschließen kann.

Er merkt wie sich dabei sein Magen verkrampft.

_Warum muss ich mich mit diesem ätzenden Antaraner rumplagen? Bei den Propheten!_

 

Der Bajoraner dreht sich ab. Er steuert die nächst gelegene Konsole an und gibt schnell zwei belanglose Befehle ein.

 

_Tu einfach beschäftigt und beachte ihn einfach nicht!_

 

_Will der mich jetzt ernsthaft ignorieren?_

Eny Benia geht um die Konsole herum, vor der Aven steht. Das will er sich nicht bieten lassen!

 

„Lieutenant Cashard, muss ich sie darauf aufmerksam mache, dass ich, genau wie Captain Ree, im Rang höher stehe als sie? Ich verlange auf der Stelle diesen Bericht zu sehen!“

 

_Es kann doch nicht angehen, dass dieser bajoranische Lieutenant mich einfach ignoriert!_

Seine Augen funkeln. Man könnte fast meinen, dass die dünnen lila Kapillaren in seiner Iris zu leuchten anfangen.

 

Der Sicherheitschef unterdrückt ein genervtes stöhnen.

_Warum kapiert dieser Spinner es einfach nicht!_

Er nimmt sich einen Moment Zeit, ehe er von seiner Konsole aufsieht.

Seine Augen werden von Benias Blick dominiert.

 

„Commander“, betont er bewusst.

„Sir, so gerne ich Ihnen den Bericht geben will, muss ihn erst der Captain sehen. Denn, um mich auf die Rangfolge zu berufen, Captain Ree steht über Ihnen Commander.“

 

Aven schluckt eine Reihe von Beleidigungen runter, die er nur zu gerne sagen würde.

Seine Hand fühlt sich schwitzig an als er sich damit auf der Konsole abstützt.

„Und jetzt Commander, möchte ich Sie bitten zu gehen. Wir müssen noch weitere Berichte erstellen. Und die sollen ja auch pünktlich auf Ihrem Tisch sein.“

 

„Was zum…“

 

_Wie ich es hasse. Warum musste diese verdammte Ree meine Station übernehmen. Nichts läuft mehr richtig!_

 

Er tippt auf seinen Kommunikator.

 

„Benia an Ree.“

Ungeduldig wartet Eny Benia auf die Antwort des Captains.

„Ree hier“, tönt es ruhig aus seinem Kommunikator.

„Lieutenant Cashard will mir seinen Bericht nicht aushändigen, bevor sie ihn nicht gesehen haben. Unterstützen sie dieses Verhalten?“, tobt er in den Kommunikator hinein.

 

„Ich habe es sogar befohlen.“, klingt es ruhig und trocken aus dem Kommunikator.

 

Eny bleibt die Luft weg.

 

_Diese arrogante… überhebliche…_

 

„Wie… was… warum?“, fragt er ungläubig stammelnd in seinen Kommunikator.

 

Im Hintergrund grinst Aven hinter Enys Rücken in sich hinein.

 

„Weil Führungsoffiziere vor der Veröffentlichung ihrer Berichte diese ausschließlich entweder an den Captain oder seinen ersten Offizier weitergeben. Und sie sind weder das eine, noch das andere. Ich denke, sie kennen die Sternenflottenregularien? Sie diene ja schließlich auch schon einige Jahre und hatten sogar dieselben Privilegien inne.“

 

Der saß. Eny holt wutschnaubend Luft um etwas Weiteres zu sagen. Allerdings fiel ihm nichts ein. Die Vorschrift stimmte leider. Er selbst hatte diese Privilegien genossen, bevor diese… diese… diese…. Innerlich entfährt ihm ein Schrei.

 

„Benia Ende“, sagt er nur noch und schlägt förmlich auf seinen Kommunikator.

 

Er dreht sich erneut wutschnaubend und mit den Augen funkelnd zu Aven um und zeigt mit dem Finger auf ihn. Er möchte etwas sagen, aber in seiner momentanen Verfassung bringt er keinen sinnvollen Satz heraus, der gegenüber einem Sternenflottenoffizier zulässig wäre.

_Einfach großartig!_

Aven freut sich innerlich wie ein kleines Kind.

 

Den Commander so zu sehen hat seinen Tag gerettet.

Die Brücke ist in heller Aufruhr, auch wenn man es nicht bewusst bemerkt, so weiß Aven, dass einige Augenpaare auf den beiden ruhen.

 

„Also, Sir, darf ich Sie nun bitten zu gehen? Ich werde Ihnen den Bericht so schnell wie möglich zukommen lassen.“

Er wendet sich nun wieder der Konsole vor ihm zu.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben auf der OPS noch einige, wichtige Sachen zu erledigen. Ein Mann in Ihrer Position hat bestimmt immer genug zu tun.“

 

Der Sarkasmus sprudelt nur so aus dem jungen Bajoraner heraus und ein wenig bereute Aven seinen letzten Satz.

Hinter ihm vernimmt er ein prusten, das sich schnell in ein gekünsteltes Husten wandelt um das unterdrückte Lachen zu tarnen.

_Wie kann man sich als Commander nur so vor einer Crew blamieren? Unfassbar._

 

Innerlich könnte Eny schreien.

Immer noch!

 

„WAS gibt es hier zu lachen?“, schnaubt er das Crewmitglied an, das hinter Aven steht, bevor er, ohne die Antwort des perplexen Crewman abzuwarten, die Brücke schnellen Schrittes Richtung Turbolift verlässt.

 

_Das kriegt sie irgendwann zurück…_

 

„Guten Tag“, kann Kitan eben noch so sagen, als er und Benia im Turbolift aneinander vorbeilaufen.

Er schaut dem Commander unsicher nach.

_Huch, also entweder hat er gerade einen Thelaritischen-Nacktmolch gesehen oder Ennari hat ihn vorgeführt._

Er muss breit grinsen.

„Das muss ich mir unbedingt erzählen lassen“, singt er vor sich hin und betritt die Brücke.

Schnell huschen alle Augenpaare auf ihn.

Die unerwartete und zu hohe Aufmerksamkeit lässt den Androianer Augenblicklich stehen bleiben.

„Nanu?“ Er schaut in die Runde „Ich bin es nur.“

Er hebt langsam die Hände bis zu Schultern und schaut unschuldig drein.

„Und ich bin alleine, ohne einen gewissen Commander, der uns doch immer so viel Freude bereitet.“

 

Die Gesichtszüge der Crewmitglieder entspannen sich.

Ein „Entschuldigung Sir“ ist im hinteren Bereich der Brücke zu hören

Kitan lächelt breit und geht auf Aven zu.

„Lieutenant Cashard, was haben Sie unserem Sonnenschein nur angetan?“

 

„Ich habe ihm erklärt, dass Captain Ree zunächst den Sicherheitsbericht lesen muss, ehe ich ihm diesen zur Verfügung stellen darf.“

 

Kitan rümpft die Nase.

„Wie können Sie nur?“

 

„Tja, dass müssen Sie mit dem Captain besprechen, Sir“, sagt Aven erheitert.

 

„Dann werde ich das auch gleich mal tun.“

Ehe er sich zu dem Quartier von Ree aufmacht schaut er Aven aber noch ernst an.

 

„Sir?“

 

„Lieutenant, ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie heute Abend in die stationseigene Bar kommen würden.“

„…“

 

„Ich denke, etwas Abwechslung tut uns allen mal gut.“

 

Aven ist etwas verlegen und fühlt sich bisweilen noch recht unwohl unter seinen sehr neuen Kollegen.

„Ich ähm…“

 

Kitan verschränkt selbstbewusst die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dann betrachten Sie das als Befehl.“

„Wie bitte? Ich meine“, versucht Aven sich erklären, „Ist das ein neues Programm. Entspannung unter Zwang oder so?“, fragt er scherzhaft und ist sich sicher, dass Kitan es versteht.

 

„Gute Idee Lieutenant! Ich denke, daraus kann ich was machen. Und dieses Programm wird angeordnet vom weltbesten Counselor.“

 

Aven schaut etwas erschöpft auf seine Konsole.

„Dann kann ich ja gar nicht nein sagen.“

„Sollten Sie nicht!“

Aven grinst gequält nimmt es Kitan aber nicht übel ihn so zu motivieren.

 

Der Andorianer nickt höflich, um dann beim Quartier des Captains um Einlass zu bitten.

Er wartet bis das bestätigende Signal ertönt.

 

Ennari blickt etwas irritiert zur Tür.

 

„Herein!", ruft sie. Der Computer quittiert dies mit einem Zirpen und öffnet die Tür.

 

Ihr erster Offizier tritt herein und wartet bis die Tür sich hinter ihm schließt, eher er etwas sagt.

Sein erster Satz wird von einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln begleitet.

„Also wirklich Ennari, der arme Commander…“

Er geht ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein und auf die Trill zu.

 

„Wir sollten versuche alle etwas harmonischer miteinander umzugehen. Teamwork ist wichtig. Auch wenn ich verstehen kann, dass es bei so einer Person wie Benia schwer fällt so etwas umzusetzen.“

Seine Augen blicken besorgt auf Ennari.

 

„Ich hoffe er war nicht zu sehr, mhm, wie formuliere ich das jetzt neutral…“

Er grübelt kurz und streicht sich eine Haarsträhne nach hinten.

„…Er selbst? Wehe er hat dich zu sehr geärgert.“

 

Ein Lächeln läuft über Ennaris Gesicht.

 

„Er hat mich nicht zu sehr geärgert und ich stimme dir zu, dass Teamwork wichtig ist. Allerdings, wenn er meine Leute belästigt und sie regelwidrig von der Arbeit abhält, find ich das nicht gerade prickelnd.“ Sie schaut Kitan fragend an.

„Aber deshalb bist du doch nicht hier, oder?“

 

„Nein“, sagt Kitan und schüttelt den Kopf.

Dabei fliegen seine langen Haare etwas umher.

 

„Ich bin wirklich nicht deshalb hier. Wie du mit ihm umgehst, weißt du selbst am besten, da mische ich mich nicht ein. Obgleich ich erneut bewundere wie sehr du ihn wütend machen kannst. Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen.“

Kitan versucht es nachzumachen und schneidet dabei eine fürchterliche Fratze.

 

„Oh nein, das fühlt sich völlig ungesund an.“

Er lacht und reibt sich mit seinen Händen die Wangen.

 

„Ennari, ehe du noch so ein Gesicht von mir ertragen musst, sage ich dir lieber mal mein Anliegen. Ich würde mich freuen wenn du heute Abend auch in die Stations-Bar kommen würdest. Ich denke“, meint er ernst und schaut erwartungsvoll auf sie, „dass es der noch jungen Crew gut tun würde etwas Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Wir sollten die neuen Mitglieder etwas mehr integrieren.“

 

Er seufzt und denkt dabei an Aven.

 

„Auch wenn wir sie etwas zu ihrem Glück zwingen müssen, aber das durchschaust du als Captain besser als ich.“

 

„Oh je… das Gesicht hätte ich wirklich gern gesehen. Aber deine Idee mit der Bar finde ich wirklich gut. Ich weiß immer noch nicht so recht, wie ich mit dem ein oder anderen umgehen soll. Ein ungezwungenes Gespräch könnte da denke ich Wunder wirken“. Sie grinst den Andorianer an.

 

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt wie froh ich um so einen ersten Offizier wie dich bin? Und für wie blöd ich verkauft wurde, als ich einen Counselor auf diesen Posten gesetzt hab?“

 

„Danke Ennari. Gut, dass du es nicht bereut hast-“

Kitan nickt anerkennend und nimmt das Kompliment gerne an.

 

„Habe ich dir denn im Gegenzug jemals gesagt, wie froh ich bin, dass du dich eben trotz des Widerstandes für mich eingesetzt hast? Dein Vertrauen in mich, hat mich erst dazu gebracht, gerne dein erster Offizier zu sein.“

Er öffnet seine Hände und schaut sich kurz um.

„Und ich finde zusammen und dank der Crew, machen wir das bisher sehr gut.“

Er hebt noch die Hand in Gedanken.

 

„Oh, ehe ich es vergesse, ich schlage als Zeit heute Abend 0-700 vor. Ich hoffe es passt in deinen Plan. Ich würde, mit deinem Einverständnis, jeden der Führungsoffiziere anweisen sich heute dort einzufinden.“

„Ich finde auch wir machen das gut. Mit ein oder zwei Schwächen“. Sie zwinkert ihm zu.

„0-700 klingt fantastisch. Du hast meine uneingeschränkte Erlaubnis, Kitan“, lächelt Sie und nickt kurz.

 

Kitan erwidert das Lächeln und dreht sich zur Tür.

„Ich freue mich, dich heute Abend zu sehen Ennari."

 

Die Tür schließt sich hinter ihm und er befindet sich wieder auf der Brücke.

_Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es heute ein sehr wichtiger Abend wird._

~~~

 

Die Stations-Bar ist ein beliebter Ort auf SB173. Da die Raumstation nicht viele Besucher empfängt und eher mit Föderationsperson besetzt ist, wird hier ein seriöser Ausgleich geschaffen. Die wenigen Läden und edlen Restaurants auf SB173 ermöglichen zwar Entspannung. Aber nur in Raxels Bar kann man auch einmal etwas über den Durst trinken.

Das aber genau dies dem Denobulaner nicht wirklich gefällt, ist eine andere Sache.

 

Er hätte lieber ein Restaurant, ach am liebsten hätte er einen Tresor voller Latinum, und überhaupt wäre er am aller liebsten auf seinem Heimatplaneten. Doch irgendwas hält ihn hier, wenn es auch definitiv nicht die jungen, betrunkenen Führungsoffiziere sind.

 

Raxel stellt ein paar leere Gläser auf dem Tresen auf. Eine Art Schutzmauer könnte man meinen.

 

„Guten Abend Commander Kitan.“

Er grinst unnatürlich breit, dank seiner zusätzlichen Muskeln.

„Hallo Raxel, ich hoffe es geht Ihnen gut.“

„Wie immer wunderbar Counselor. Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?“

„Oh, erst einmal nichts. Ich möchte hier zunächst nur sitzen und…“

Raxel ergänzt Kitans Satz: „…Und gerne einfach nur ruhig und still beobachten?“

 

Kitan schmunzelt.

„Sie kennen mich schon zu gut.“

 

Raxel lacht beständig.

„Sagen Sie einfach wenn Sie etwas wollen.“

Kitan nickt und hofft nun, etwas ungestört sein zu können.

 

_Puh_

Die Trill atmet durch und betritt die Bar

Sie trägt ein grünes Kleid mit nur einem Träger und die Haare offen, die über ihre freie Schulter herabfallen. Sie schaut sich kurz in der Bar um, entdeckt Kitan an der Bar bei Raxel.

 

Zielstrebig steuert sie auf die beiden zu. „Hallo Kitan, na, nichts zu trinken?“

Sie wendet sich an Raxel.

„Machen Sie mir einen Cocktail, Raxel? Er ist von der Erde des 21 Jahrhunderts. Man nannte ihn damals „grüne Witwe“, soweit ich weiß“.

 

Sie dreht sich um, setzt sich auf den freien Barhocker neben Kitan, wendet sich halb in den Raum und setzt ein Lächeln auf.

 

Der Commander bemerkt sofort wie viele Blicke rüber zum Eingang huschen. Ein kurzes Raunen geht durch die Bar und er erblickt seine Vorgesetzte – und dieser Blick erfüllt ihn mit Stolz.

Er strahlt sie an als sie sich zu ihm setzt und für einen kurzen Augenblick ist ihm die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen nicht zu viel wie sonst.

„Guten Abend Ennari“, sagt er und pausiert bewusst lange.

Er nimmt seinen Kopf zurück und schaut sie genau an.

„Darf ich sagen, dass du hinreißend aussiehst. Das Kleid steht dir ausgezeichnet.“

Er lacht charmant und lehnt sich elegant zu ihr rüber.

 

„Heute Abend wird jeder froh sein dich als Captain zu haben.“

Er stützt die Hand unter sein Kinn.

 

„Vielleicht sogar Commander Benia, wobei, er hat keinen Sinn für Ästhetik. Wir sollten das lassen.“

 

„Ich störe nur ungern, aber dein Drink ist fertig.“

Raxel schiebt einen Cocktail vor Ennaris Nase.

Kitans Augen werden groß.

„Ähm…Was genau soll das noch mal sein?“

Skeptisch tippt er gegen das Glas, als wäre es eine Mischung von hochexplosiven Chemikalien.

_Schwimmt da was drin?_

 

„Das ist ein Cocktail. Naja, vielleicht nicht so perfekt wie der Captain ihn gerne hätte, aber da steckt Herzblut drin“, sagt der Denobulaner stolz.

„Herzblut?“

Kitan verzieht das Gesicht.

„Urghs!“

 

„Nicht richtiges Herzblut. Oh man! Das sagt mal halt so bei den Terranern zumindest…“

Raxel zieht den Cocktail zu Ennaris freier Seite und aus Kitas Sichtfeld heraus.

 

„Und da fragst du mich, warum ich nichts trinke.“

Der Androianer wirft Ennari einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

 

„Oh…“

Raxel wirbelt herum und lässt die beiden Offiziere unspektakulär sitzen.

„Was soll das denn…?“

Doch ehe Kitan seinen Gedanken zu ende formulieren konnte, erkennt er auch schon den Grund für Raxels schnelle Reaktion.

Er hat wahre Stammkunden bekommen.

 

Die beiden Doktoren haben eben die Bar betreten.

Kitan verdreht die Augen.

_Raxel droht zu einem Ferengi zu werden._

 

Er beobachtet über Ennaris Schulter hinweg aufmerksam das Geschehen.

 

„Guten Abend ihr beiden“, sagt Raxel fröhlich. Obgleich Denobulaner engen Körperkontakt meiden, so gibt es dennoch ein paar Personen auf dieser Station, die er gerne herzen würde.

Selbstverständlich nur mit einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand.

Und maximal in Gedanken.

Aber wenn sein Leben von einer Umarmung abhängen würde, dann wären es wohl Claril, Kush‘nam und Tais, wo er noch am ehesten zustimmen würde.

 

„Nabend“, kommt es von Tais entspannt zurück.

Claril nickt höflich.

 

„Wie geht es euch beiden?“, fragt Raxel und tritt so nah wie möglich an sein Tresen, was schon einer Umarmung gleichkommt.

 

„Gut soweit und selbst?“, fragt Claril und strahlt ihn an.

 

„Ich denke, es wird heute ein ganz interessanter Abend und darauf freue ich mich schon.“

 

Raxel nickt in Richtung Kitan, welcher immer noch vorsichtig über Ennaris Schulter die Situation beäugt.

„Oh ja, wir wollten uns als Crew heute Abend hier treffen.“

Claril sieht zu Tais herüber.

„Und ich bin hier, naja, weil ich fast immer hier bin.“

Er sieht etwas verlegen zum Captain und dem Commander herüber.

„Kitan ist schon da“, sagt er leise .

 

„Oh ja, ich denke…“, setzt Raxel an, wird aber durch Clarils dominanten Ton unterbrochen.

 

„Ihr werdet heute bitte nicht schon wieder bis in die frühen Morgenstunden reden und euch anstarren Tais. Bitte!“

Claril greift ihn am Arm und dreht ihn schnell zu sich.

 

„Niemand stört es wenn wir reden.“ Der andere zieht seinen Arm bestimmend zurück und löst ihren Griff.

 

„Nein, niemanden. Nur mich vielleicht….“

 

„Warum?“

 

„Er ist mein Vorgesetzter…“

Sie schaut ihn eindringlich an.

 

„Und was willst du mir jetzt damit sagen? Oh man du warst immer schon seltsam, aber jetzt machst du mir echt Sorgen Schwester.“

 

„Tais“, zischt sich leise, damit das nicht alle mitkriegen, „ich kenn dich… Das sind Sicherheitsmaßnahmen.“

 

Schnell schaut sie zu dem erheiterten Denobulaner.

„Hilf mir mal Raxel!“

 

Der Denobulaner lacht laut auf.

„Wie denn bitte?“

 

„Sag was!“

Er wechselt einen verwirrten Blick mit Tais und setzt an: „Tais, rede nicht mit Kitan!“

 

Claril schlägt die Hände über den Kopf zusammen.

_Keine große Hilfe Raxel!_

 

„Aha“, sagt Tais kurz darauf und nickt artig.

„Alles klar. Ich geh dann mal zum Commander und seiner eher weniger bedeutenden Begleitung.“

 

„Tais…Benimm dich!“, versucht Claril ihn so leise wie irgend möglich zu warnen.

 

Doch der junge Trill geht unbeirrt weiter und in Claril ist ein Stück heile Welt gestorben.

 

„Eines Tages bring ich ihn um, Raxel…“

 

Der Trill Captain schaut irritiert zu Kitan, dessen Blicke knapp an ihr vorbei über ihre Schulter gehen.

„Kitan, was ist denn da hinter mir?“, fragt sie und dreht sich um.

 

Gerade als sie sich umgedreht hat, steht Tais vor ihr. „Oh, hallo Tais!“, sagt Ennari und lächelt ihn an.

 

Im Hintergrund betritt Elena den Raum. Auch sie hat die Haare offen, allerdings trägt sie ein elegantes, schwarzes, schulterfreies Oberteil in Kombination mit einer klassischen Jeans. Kurz hinter ihr läuft Lenard, der sich für eine schlichte Kombination aus T-Shirt und Jeans entschieden hat. Beide streben zielsicher die Bar an.

 

Tais mustert Ennari mit misstrauischem Blick und tut sich schwer die Begrüßung zu erwidern.

„Guten Abend…“

Einen kurzen Moment herrscht diese unangenehme Situation vor ehe er unsanft von seiner Schwester etwas zur Seite geschoben wird.

„Hallo Captain“, sagt Claril und strahlt Ennari an, als wolle sie die Anwesenheit ihres Bruders überspielen.

_Nicht das der Idiot wieder irgendwas dummes sagt…_

Tais verdreht die Augen und geht einen großzügigen Bogen um Ennari.

Obwohl Kitan nur zwei Meter von ihm entfernt ist, hebt er seine Hand und winkt kurz.

 

Der Trill setzt sich neben Kitan an das Ende des langen Tresens.

Er stützt den Kopf auf seine Handfläche und schaut erwartungsvoll zu dem Counselor.

„Hallo Kitan, wie geht’s?“

Der Androianer wendet sich dem Trill zu und lächelt.

 

Vor dem Eingang der Bar kämpft Aven noch mit sich selber.

Er steht gut zehn Meter davon entfernt und hat gerade eben noch zwei seiner neuen Kollegen, Elena und Lenard, hineingehen sehen.

 

Irgendwie fühlt er sich plötzlich ungewohnt unwohl und gereizt.

Er presst die Lippen zusammen und hofft, dass in diesem Moment keiner in sein angespanntes Gesicht schaut.

Er hat keine Lust…

_Absolut keine!_

Und irgendwie hat er das Gefühl, dass dies eine total blöde Idee war.

_Aber ich muss da rein…Zumindest irgendwann heute…_

Er sieht sich um und geht ein paar weitere Schritte rückwärts.

„Ich warte einfach noch ein bisschen bis ich zu den anderen gehe, vielleicht haben sie dann schon was getrunken und nehmen nicht war, wenn ich einfach verschwinden werde…“

Ein fragender Blickt trifft den Lieutenant als er so vor sich hin redet.

 

Die junge Menschen Frau beschleunigt ihre Schritte um aus Avens Sichtfeld zu gelangen.

„Scheiße…“

 

In der Bar herrscht derweil ein reges Treiben.

Die junge Trill will die Chance nutzen und ihrer neuen Crew näher kommen. Selbstbewusst wendet sie sich zu Claril.

 

„Schön, dass ihr kommen konntet. Ich finde, vor allem als relativ neu zusammengesetzte Crew sind solche Abende lebensnotwendig. Was hättest du gerne zu trinken?“

 

„Oh, ich habe Raxel schon gesagt was ich nehme. Es ist ein Getränk, welches auf seinem Planeten sehr beliebt ist. Ich kann es kaum aussprechen, deshalb führt er es auch nicht unter dem original Namen auf der Karte. Aber“, sagt sie und hebt den Zeigefingen, „Fragen Sie mich bitte nicht was drin ist. Raxel hat mir davon abgeraten zu fragen, also werde ich das auch nie machen.

Wahrscheinlich würd ich ihn dann nie wieder anrühren…“

 

Sie setzt sich rechts neben Ennari und mustert den Cocktail, welcher unweit von ihr steht.

„Sieht ja auch interessant aus. Was ist das?“

 

„Ok", Ennari lacht kurz herzhaft.

„Das ist ein alkoholfreier Cocktail von der Erde des 21. Jahrhunderts. Besteht eigentlich aus Orangensaft und einem blauen Sirup. Ich glaube auch, dass Raxel die Version mit einem Bällchen Vanilleeis drin machen wollte, jedenfalls schwimmt da drin was kugelförmiges.“ Sie lächelt und stochert mit einem Strohhalm nach der Masse in ihrem Cocktail.

„Schmecken tut er auf jeden Fall annehmbar.“

 

Ennari steckt sich kurz eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, die sich gelöst hatte.

 

„Wie war dein Tag, Claril?,“ fragt sie neugierig.

 

„Wie…mein Tag war?“, widerholt die junge Ärztin etwas irritiert.

Sie schaut etwas hektisch zwischen dem im Glas schwimmenden Objekt und Ennari hin und her.

_Das, naja, ist eine sehr persönliche Frage…Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte aber…_

Claril zieht unbewusst etwas den Kopf ein.

_Es ist ungewohnt mit einem Vorgesetzten so zu reden…_

 

„Ja, weißt du ich…“

Die junge Frau gibt sich alle Mühe jetzt nicht völlig sprachlos zu wirken. Das so eine Frage von Ennari kommen kann. war ihr bewusst, dennoch hat sie diese jetzt unvorbereitet getroffen.

 

Claril schaut erneut unsicher umher. Lenard und Elena sind noch zu weit weg, ihr Bruder klebt Kitan an der Back und sie...?

_Ich muss da jetzt durch._

„Mein Tag“, sagt sie bewusst ganz selbstbewusst und hat eine unnatürlich Stimmlage dabei, „War gut.“

 

_Oh Man! Was war das denn schreckliches?_

Sie muss beinahe selbst über ihre Aussage lachen.

„Und selbst?“, fragt sie leise und lässt nur unter großer Anstrengung das Captain weg.

 

_Wie schafft es eigentlich meine Nervensäge von Bruder so mir nichts dir nichts mit allen anderen so locker umzugehen?_

_Huch, hab ich sie jetzt so aus dem Konzept gebracht?,_ denkt Ennari und bemerkt Clarils Unsicherheit.

 

„Das ist doch super!“, sagt sie im Gegenzug heiter und trinkt aus ihrem Glas.

„Meiner war auch in Ordnung. Über weite Strecken das Übliche, ein bisschen hin und her mit Eny, aber du kennst das ja auch. Hattest du Stress in der Krankenstation oder war es ruhig?“

 

_Ich hoffe, ich kriege sie ein wenig aufgeweicht, damit wir ein lockeres Gespräch führen können. Sonst wird dieser Abend sehr steif werden und das hab ich nicht vor. Ich finde sie total nett, aber sie wirkt immer noch ein wenig zu sehr distanziert zu mir._

„Ah Benia…ja, der ist sehr besonders. Wir kennen ihn ja schon etwas länger… Ich muss sagen Sie ähm…ich meine du, schlägst dich tapfer mit ihm.“

Claril grinst breit und macht sich sofort über das unaussprechliche Getränk her, welches Raxel ihr hinstellt.

 

 

Der Denobulaner betrachtet das Bild, welches sich ihm bietet.

_Oh Ree, da liegt noch einiges an Arbeit vor dir und deiner Crew…_

Er schaut zu Tais und Kitan. Es ist offensichtlich, dass die beiden sich erschreckend gut verstehen und zwischen ihren angeregten

Dialog zu funken, kann für Raxel fast schon Lebensgefahr bedeutet.

_Doch ich will ja auch verdienen!_

Er atmet tief ein.

 

„Okay Jungs, ihr müsst was bestellen!“

Er setzt sein charmantes Barkeeper lächeln auf, welches ihm so oft schon ordentlich Trinkgeld eingebracht hat.

„Will einer von euch…?“

_Uhm, nein besser nicht._

Raxel verstummt augenblicklich als die beiden Männer ihn genervt ansehen.

 

„Okay, meine Güte, ich störe euch schon nicht weiter.“

Er hebt entschuldigend die Hände.

„Aber wenn ihr dennoch mal was bestellen wollt, was ja üblich ist in einer Bar, dann lasst es mich wissen, okay?“

 

Ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt sieht er Elena und Lieutenant Greaves stehen.

„Dann müssen die eben für Tais und Kitan mitbestellten.“

Er klatscht munter in die Hände und geht auf beide zu.

 

„Och, bitte nicht schon wieder!“ Elena sieht Lenard ein wenig genervt an.

„Das ist das fünfte Computerupgrade in dieser Woche. Hört das mal wieder auf?“

 

„Wenn alles funktioniert, dann schon. Ich denke, das klappt dieses Mal“, grinst Lenard.

 

„Ist dir bewusst, dass du das jedes Mal sagst?“, sagt Elena in einem flachsigen Ton.

 

In diesem Moment bemerkt sie Raxel, der sich beiden von der Seite nähert.

 

„Guten Abend.“

Enthusiastisch beugt er sich über den Tresen, fast schon ein wenig zu viel für seinen Geschmack.

„Die ganze Crew scheint sich ja heute hier zu versammeln. Wird bestimmt ein angenehmer Abend.“

 

Er deutet zu den schon anwesenden rüber.

„Darf ich euch was zu trinken bringen?“

 

„Ja, gerne!“. Elena strahlt Raxel an und holt Luft für ihren zweiten Satz.

In diesem Moment unterbricht sie Lenard. „Für die Unannehmlichkeiten geht dein Drink auf mich. Was hättest du gerne?“, fragt er Elena und lächelt.

 

„Ein Tropical Sunshine wie immer, Raxel. Danke, Lenard“, sagt Elena zu Raxel und Lenard gewandt.

„Und für mich ein Bier, auch wie immer“, fügt Lenard hinzu.

 

„Gerne“, meint der Denobulaner munter.

 

„Ihr wisst wenigstens was ihr wollt. Ein Tropical Sunshine und ein Bier kommen sofort.“

 

Er streckt den Daumen nach oben und hofft, dass die Menschen die Geste verstehen.

„Soll ich euch die Getränke hier hin bringen oder zu den anderen?“

 

„Lass uns doch da hinten hinsetzen“, sagt Elena und nicht mit dem Kopf in die Richtung einer kleinen Sitzgruppe in der Ecke der Bar.

„Können wir gerne machen!“, antwortet Lenard und lächelt.

„Geh du schon mal kurz vor.“

 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er einen jungen betazoiden Lieutenant der Sicherheitsabteilung, die mit ihm an Bord der Station gekommen war und die er schon längst einmal ansprechen wollte. Sie hatte tiefschwarze Augen und lange, braune Haare, welche sie leger offen über ihrer Uniform trug.

 

_Mein Gott ist die Frau heiß.... Was sag ich nur, was sag ich nur?_

 

Sein Puls beschleunigt etwas während er sich auf die Frau zubewegt.

Kurz bevor er sie erreicht, bemerkt diese ihn und dreht sich zu ihm. In diesem Moment setzt sein Hirn aus.

 

„Hallo Lieutenant, mein Getränk fühlt sich so alleine, fragen sie mal ihres ob es meinem Gesellschaft leistet?“,fließt es ihm unterbewusst aus seinem breit lächelnden Mund.

 

_Oh Gott, ich wollte die Sprüche doch sein lassen..._

„Das ist...“,sagt die junge Frau zögerlich und schaut Lenard fragend an.

 

In diesem Moment scheint alles um die beiden zu verstummen.

 

_Will der mich verarschen, oder macht der mich gerade wirklich mit so einem schlechten Spruch an?_

Sie merkt wie sie ein Lachen unterdrücken muss.

„Es tut mir Leid aber, ich muss ablehnen...“

_Ist das peinlich! Oh Gott!_

Sie grinst gequält und geht zwei Schritte zurück um einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen als Lenard.

 

„Oh, ähm...“ Lenard läuft innerhalb von 2 Sekunden rot an.

_Scheiße, war das oberpeinlich_

„Schönen... äh... Abend noch“, stammelt er unbeholfen und läuft schnurstracks Richtung Raxels Tresen, um die Getränke in Empfang zu nehmen.

 

„Warst du eigentlich schon mal auf Pacifica? Ich war dort bevor ich hier das Kommando angetreten habe. Wundervoller Planet, wenn auch von hier ein Stückchen weg. “

Ennari nimmt den letzten Schluck aus ihrem leer werdenden Drink und schaut Claril dabei fragend an.

 

_Herrje, auf irgendein gemeinsames Thema werde ich doch heute noch stoßen…_

 

 

Sie gestikuliert in Richtung Raxel, deutet auf ihr Glas und macht einen Nachfüllbewegung.

 

Sie tippt mit dem Zeigefinger im Rhythmus gegen ihr Glas.

Der Drink schmeckt ihr nicht schlecht, aber das Schlucken fällt ihr dennoch gerade schwer. Sie spürt wie Ree sie erwartungsvoll ansieht und Claril versucht sich krampfhaft auf das Thema zu konzentrieren.

 

Tatsächlich war sie noch nie auf Pacifica gewesen. Obgleich ihr der Name des Planeten zu terranisch geraten war, so wünschte sie sich dennoch die tollen Strände einmal zu sehen.

 

„Es gibt auf Trill“, sagt sie etwas leiser und atmet ein „ sehr westlich gelegen, einen Strand, der den Ruf hat Pacifica Konkurrenz zu machen.“

 

Erneut tippt sie gegen das Glas vor sich, diesmal aber abschließend.

„Natürlich ist er deshalb auch hoffnungslos überfüllt.“

Claril lacht verlegen und legt ihren Kopf etwas schief.

 

„So wie ich also von einer billigen Alternative zu Pacifica schwärme, kann man erraten, dass ich noch nie da war, oder?“

 

Die junge Ärztin grinst bemüht und ist sich unsicher, ob das Thema Trill hier nicht doch etwas problematisch werden könnte.

Ein schneller Blick über Rees Schulter zu ihrem Bruder folgt.

_Okay, der ist auf jeden Fall außer Hörweite… also, alles gut Claril, entspann dich. Warum nicht auch mit einem anderen Trill über den Heimatplaneten reden? So lang es nicht politisch wird, ist alles gut._

 

All das Grübeln und Murren hat Aven nicht geholfen.

Er steht immer noch angespannt und unzufrieden unweit vom Eingang entfernt. Keine der zehn Möglichen Lösungen, welche er in den letzten Minuten durchgespielt hatte, haben irgendeinen Sinn ergeben.

_Es ist schon eine Art Befehl… aber wenn ich auf krank mache?_

Im selben Moment kommt ihn die übereifrige Ärztin in Gedanken, welche ja ebenfalls zur Schiffscrew gehört.

 

_Station und Schiffscrew zu kombinieren, wie arm ist die Sternenflotte eigentlich dran? Okay… Plan wird verworfen…_

Er setzt den rechten Fuß vor und geht ungelenk in die Bar.

 

Aven ist ein Typ, der nichts gegen Bars hat. In keinster Weise. Er liebt es auch mal zu feiern. Doch seit seiner Versetzung ist wenig davon zu spüren.

 

Er passiert den Eingang und biegt direkt rechts ab, um aus dem Sog der hereinströmenden Massen herauszutreten.

 

Wie immer hat Raxel gut zu tun, als einzige „Bar“ auf der Station genießt er den Vorteil seines Monopols.

Der Blick das Bajoraners wandert umher.

 

An der Theke entdeckt er direkt Ree, die beiden Doktoren und Kitan. Etwas weiter hinten sieht er Elena und Lenard.

 

„Bescheuert“, sagt er dumpf vor sich hin.

 

Noch kann er sich nicht dazu bringen weiter zu den anderen zu laufen. Alleine der Gang hier hin war eine Überwindung.

Doch ehe er sich sammeln kann wird er von Raxel erspäht.

 

„Nabend Avend!“, ruft er von der Theke aus und zumindest Kitan dreht sich um und winkt ihm kurz zu.

 

_Super, jetzt geht der Spaß los._

Aven zwingt sich tapfer zu einem Grinsen und geht strammen Schrittes zur Theke.

 

„Guten Abend“, sagt er gerade so laut das auch Tais es am hinteren Ende mitbekommt und schon wendet er sich der Karte mit den Getränken zu. _Vielleicht kann ich den Rest des Abends hier drauf starren… kann ja helfen._

Ennari bemerkt, wie Clarils Blicke kurz zweimal an ihren Ohren vorbeischießen und einen Punkt hinter ihr fixierten, während sie im Hintergrund Tais ebenfalls in diese Richtung schauen sieht.

 

Sie dreht sich um und bemerkt Aven, welcher angestrengt in die Karte starrt.

 

„Claril, entschuldigst du mich für einen Moment? Ich würde gerne Aven begrüßen“.

Ennari schnappt sich ihr Getränk, welches Ihr Raxel zwischenzeitlich inklusive undefinierbarer kugelförmiger Masse im Glas aufgefüllt hatte, dreht sich auf ihrem Stuhl um, erhebt sich, streicht sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und ihr Kleid glatt und geht zu Aven und setzt sich neben ihn.

 

Sie wartet einige Sekunden und beobachtet Aven, bis sie „Hallo Aven, schön, dass du auch gekommen bist“ sagt, lächelt und ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legt.

 

Ein Schauer jagt Aven über den Rücken.

Welcher Art dieser Schauer ist, kann er aber nicht genau sagen.

 

Mit großer Mühe dreht er sich zu seiner Vorgesetzten.

„Guten Abend Ma’am.“

Avens Mund fühlt sich trocken an als er diese Worte ausspricht.

_Ich müsste mir hier nen Orden verdienen, wenn ich diesen Abend überstanden habe._

Unsicher darüber, wie er sich als nächstes Verhalten soll fokussiert er wieder die Karte.

„Und ähm… welches Getränk können Sie empfehlen Captain?“

 

 

Ennari schaut Aven in die Augen. Seine grün, blauen Augen sehen sehr angespannt aus.

Außerdem spürt ihre Hand, wie sich seine Muskeln an der Stelle, an der sie ihn berührt verkrampfen und zusammenziehen.

 

_… Da hab ich wohl nen blöden Moment erwischt_

 

Langsam zieht sie ihre Hand zurück und lächelt ihn weiter an.

„Ich kann dir höchstens was ohne Alkohol empfehlen, du weißt ja, ich trinke nicht. Raxel soll allerdings einen guten Tropical Sunrise machen, habe ich mir sagen lassen“.

 

Ennari nimmt einen Zug aus ihrem Strohhalm, welcher in der undefinierbaren Kugel in der Mitte ihres Getränks steckt.

Das einzige, was den Strohhalm heraufkommt, ist eiskalt und katapultiert sich direkt an ihr Zäpfchen.

Als Reflex darauf versucht sie sofort zu schlucken, was allerdings dank der unglaublichen Haftkraft der Masse misslingt, sodass sie sich schmerzhaft verschluckt. Hustend und keuchend beugt sie sich über die Theke.

 

„Captain…!“

Der junge Lieutenant springt sofort auf und gibt der jungen Frau zwei sanfte Schläge auf den Rücken.

Claril amüsiert sich gerade köstlich über Avens überhastete Bewegung.

 

„Du Lebensretter!“, lacht sie amüsiert.

 

„Sei ruhig und hilf mir, sie hustet immer noch!“, ruft Aven genervt zu Claril und weiß sich nicht mehr zu helfen.

Zwei weitere sanfte Schläge von Aven folgen.

„Bei den Propheten, was tut Raxel für komische Sachen in den Drink!“

 

Die junge Trill kichert weiter und nippt genüsslich an ihrem Getränk.

Kitan und Tais bleibt dieses Spektakel natürlich nicht verborgen.

 

„Hammer, Aven schlägt den Captain.“

Tais lehnt sich zur Hälfte übers Tresen und wirft fast Clarils Getränk um.

 

„Um Gottes Willen, Lieutenant! So benimmt sich kein Gentleman!“, neckt Kitan Aven über Clarils Schulter hinweg und muss ebenfalls lachen.

 

„Dann helfen Sie mir doch mal Commander!“

Tais fast Kitan ans Handgelenk.

„Nein, mach es nicht, das ist zu genial.“

 

Kitan muss schmunzeln und lehnt sich etwas zurück, als habe er Avens Aussage nicht gehört.

„Du hast Recht Tais, das ist viel zu interessant.“

 

Der Bajoraner strengt sich an, sich nicht noch mehr zu blamieren.

_Komm schon… nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit._

Er richtet Ennari vorsichtig auf und tätschelt ihr auf die Schulter.

„Alles okay?“, fragt er besorgt.

 

Ennari hustet noch einmal, holt einmal blubbernd Luft, räuspert sich und atmet sichtlich erleichtert aus und wieder ein.

_Grade noch gutgegangen…_

Sie wischt sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn, schaut Aven an, strahlt plötzlich bis zu beide Ohren, schnappt sich Aven und umarmt ihn. „Danke, Aven!“.

 

Der Anblick toppt alles!

Während Aven in eine Art Schockstarre zu verfallen scheint, prustet Claril lauthals los.

 

„Du Held!“, ruft Tais und schiebt sich irgendwie noch weiter auf das Tresen.

 

„Beziehungen mit Vorgesetzen sind untersagt Lieutenant“, meint Kitan mahnend und stützt sich bei Claril ab.

„Aber ist ein süßes Paar. Da will ich mal ein Auge zudrücken.“

Die junge Ärztin lacht noch herzhafter.

 

 

Tais rudert mit seinen Armen und drückt gegen Claril und Kitan.

„Geht mal aus dem Sichtfeld, ich will das sehen!“

 

Aven erwidert sehr zaghaft die Umarmung, immer noch völlig eingenommen von der offenen Art seines Captain.

„Ge…Gern geschehen.“

 

„Das heißt: Für Sie immer wieder gerne! Ich bin Ihr persönlicher Retter! Wollen Sie mit mir ausgehen?“, ruft Tais ihm zu und macht Avens dunkle Stimme nach.

„Im Umgang mit Frauen musst du noch üben!“

Er grinst breit.

 

„Oh jetzt reicht’s aber.“

Claril greift schwer nach Luft schnappend nach einer der Hartplastikkarten und haut sie Tais vors Gesicht.

Ein dumpfes „ _Patsch_ “ folgt.

 

„Gemein“, brummt dieser und hält sich die die Stirn.

„Benimm dich bitte Bruderherz.“ Ein ernster ton liegt in ihrer Stimme.

 

Sie will gerade die Karte ablegen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Aven und Ree widmen, da schnappt sich Kitan die Karte.

 

„Ich darf doch, oder?“, fragt er ruhig und wartet Clarils nickende Bestätigung ab.

 

Ein weiteres „ _Patsch“_ in Tais Gesicht folgt.

„Ey! Wofür?“

„Sie ist Captain, benimm dich bitte!“

 

Er schiebt Tais bestimmend ein paar Zentimeter zurück, so das dieser endlich wieder mit den Füßen den Boden berührt.

„Claril hat mir doch schon eine verpasst!“

 

„Ich bin Counselor, ich darf das einfach.“

 

„Von wegen, ist ne ziemlich blöde Begründung. Jetzt will ich auch gerettet werden.“

 

Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

 

„Heute nicht.“ Kitan hebt ermahnend die Karte.

„Okay, entspannt euch Leute, schauen wir den zwei Lovern…Ähm ich meine Sternenflottenoffizieren zu.“

 

Lenard tippt seine Uhr an, mit der er die ganze Zeit in Richtung der Szene gezielt hatte, womit der das projizierte Holodisplay und damit den roten „Record“-Punkt auf dem Screen zum Erlöschen brachte.

_So, wurde diese Szene auch für die Ewigkeit bewahrt. Das führe ich nachher noch mit den Stationssensoren zusammen… Das wird ein schöner Clip für die Crewfeier zum nächsten Feiertag zur Gründung der Föderation_

Lenard lächelt dreckig und reibt sich in seinem Geist die Hände.

Er dreht sich um und sieht sich einer finster dreinblickenden Elena gegenüber. Schlagartig erlischt sein Lächeln.

„Das ist nur für Ennari“, stößt er hastig hervor. „Sie will das bestimmt sehen.“

 

„Ich will es hoffen“, sagt Elena in einem drohenden Unterton und erhebt ihren Finger vor seine Nase, sodass Lenard beim Versuch, ihn zu fixieren, zu schielen anfängt.

 

Ennari lässt Aven los. Sie schaut ihm nochmal kurz in die Augen, sagt „Danke, Aven“ und dreht sich zum Rest der Crew um.

_Oh…_

 

Sie erblickt Kitan, der immer noch die Karte in den Händen hält und folgert blitzschnell aus dem von ihr gehörten.

Sie geht einen Schritt auf Kitan zu.

„Dürfte ich bitte die Karte haben?“

_„Patsch“_

„Und ich bin Captain und darf das auch, du Ladykiller“, sagt Ennari, grinst breit, setzt sich an auf den nächsten Barhocker, schlägt die Beine übereinander und trinkt das ihr von Raxel bereitgestellte Glas Wasser in einem Zug aus.

 

Der wirbelnde Elan von ihrem Captain lässt Claril zufrieden lächeln.

„Es ist klasse, dass es dir wieder gut geht“, sagt sie nun endlich mit der so oft erwünschten Lockerheit.

_Meinen Bruder zu schlagen scheint als Gemeinsamkeit zu verbinden. Eine super Frau!_

 

Tais schaut dabei mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Ennari herüber.

Seine Wangen sind rot angelaufen und seine Nase hat einen noch tieferen rot Ton nach dem Schlag von ihr bekommen.

„Ey“, sagt er erneut. Er kling kraftlos und lässt sich auf seinen Hocker sinken.

 

_Claril? Klar!_

_Kitan? In Ordnung._

_Aber Captain super toll?_

 

Mit diesem Schlag hat er nicht gerechnet.

Die rechte Hand führt er zur schmerzenden Nase und reibt sie zweimal.

Wehleidig mustert er seinen andorianischen Sitznachbarn.

Kitan hat seinen Kopf in die Handfläche abgelegt und schaut Tais aufmerksam zu.

„Du wirst es überstehen“, meint er lieb zum Trill.

„Sei tapfer.“

 

„Ärgere mich nicht noch.“

Der junge Trill sieht skeptisch zwischen Kitan und Claril hin und her.

 

„Sie ist der Captain“, sagt Kitan erheitert und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch die unter seinen längeren, weisen Haaren verschwindet.

„Ja dann kann es mit der Sternenflotte ja nur Bergauf gehen.“

Tais verdreht die Augen.

 

Der Counselor genießt Tais' eingeschnappte Reaktion.

_Er kann verdammt stur aber auch sehr süß sein. Wollen wir mal sehen…_

Der Andorianer setzt zum finalen Schlag an.

„Hach, Ennari, habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich deinen Führungsstil sehr schätze“, meint er laut und zeigt den Daumen nach oben zu seiner Vorgesetzten.

 

Schnell wendet er sich wieder zu seinem Gesprächspartner und lächelt gelöst.

 

Tais steht der Mund offen.

 

„Du bist hinreißend“, sagt Kitan leise zu ihm.

 

„Pech…“, grummelt der angesprochene und ignoriert bewusst Kitans charmante Art. Tais steht auf und geht kommentarlos am zufriedenen Kitan vorbei.

 

Aven steht immer noch. Er war noch nicht in der Lage sich zu setzen, etwas zu sagen, geschweigenden wegzurennen. All diese Impulse kämpfen in ihm.

_Wegzurennen, beste Idee… aber unauffällig…_

Sein Blick ruht auf seinem Captain. Wie ein Idiot muss er gerade auf sie starren. Wobei er sich jetzt auch keine Vorwürfe mehr macht, mehr blamieren kann er sich eh nicht.

 

Nervös streicht er über sein Shirt und räuspert sich.

Tais tänzelt in einem weiten Bogen um Ennari herum und gibt Aven einen kräftigen Stoß von hinten.

 

„Na, was willst du trinken?“

Aven ist heilfroh über den Druck, er stolpert in die nächste Bewegung hinein und versucht möglichst entspannt auf Tais Gerede einzugehen.

 

Einen Moment fühlt sich Claril wirklich wohl.

Sehr wohl sogar. Der Abend war unterhaltsamer geworden als sie gedacht hatte und zum ersten mal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass zumindest ein Teil der Crew der Verelan auch auf der Station angekommen ist.

 

Raxel schenkt einem nach dem anderen nach, das Klirren der Gläser, das Gelächter danach und die heitere Stimmung.

_Großartig._

Die junge Ärztin strahlt.

Kitan tippt ihr neugierig auf die Schulter.

„Lass mich teilhaben an dem, was dir so gefällt.“

 

„Mhm“, sie grübelt kurz

„Irgendwie alles hier.“

 

Kitan schaut sich um und nimmt ihre Eindrücke wahr.

„War wohl doch eine gute Idee, oder?“

Claril nickt zustimmend.

 

„Ennari hat schon immer Empathie für ihre Crewmitglieder bewiesen. Sie ist ein guter Captain.“

 

Kitan schaut zu der angesprochenen herüber.

„Und eine wirklich tolle Frau.“

„Ja“, schließt sich Claril an.

 

Tais schnappt sich den vorbeilaufenden Denobulaner.

„Raxel, bitte ein Bier auf meine Rechnung für unseren Held des Tages!“

Aven zieht die Schultern hoch und hofft auf ein Loch, in das er versinken kann.

 

„Oh sehr gerne! Ich habe im übrigen die ganze Aktion gesehen Lieutenant, ein wahrer Edelmann.“

 

„Wie schön…ich befürchte fast jeder hat das gesehen…“

Aven legt beide Hände über den Kopf und schließt die Augen.

_Ich brauch hier ein Wunder…!_

 

_ZAAAAAAPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. Kapitel 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hui... ich hoffe die Kapitel werden nicht immer so lang! Aber manchmal ist eine Trennung sehr schwer... :(
> 
> Man merkt immer noch, dass einige unserer Charas noch nicht ganz in ihrer Rolle angekommen sind. Aber es wird immer besser und endlich bringen wir ordentlich Action rein <3
> 
> Ein Stromausfall mit folgen! Die Episode wird noch richtig spannend, ich freue mich drauf!
> 
> Null gebetat!

„…“

Als Aven seine Hände von seinem Kopf gleiten lässt ist es dunkel.

Fast komplett dunkel.

_Träume ich?_

 

„Was zum…?“

Tais verwirrte Stimme sagt ihm, dass er sich leider immer noch am selben Ort befindet.

 

Ein Raunen geht durch den Saal.

 

Vereinzelt gellen Schreie durch den Raum.

Ennari versucht verzweifelt, in der plötzlichen kompletten Finsternis irgendetwas zu erkennen.

„Lenard?“, ruft sie in die grobe Richtung, in dem sie ihn vermutet.

„Ja, Captain?“, antwortet Lenard.

 

„Hast du Licht?“, fragt sie.

 

„Nicht direkt. Warte“. Lenard drückt auf seine Uhr und aktiviert den Holoscreen.

 

Fahles bläuliches Licht reflektiert sich in die Umgebung, als der Screen aktiviert wird und verändert alle Gesichter in einen ungesunden Farbton.

 

„Sind alle in Ordnung?“, ruft Ennari in den Raum.

 

„Wir sind soweit okay, aber ich denke…“, sagt Claril und wird von lautem Scheppern unterbrochen.

Man hört ein paar Leute dumpf zu Boden gehen.

„Wir haben zu tun.“

 

„War klar.“ Tais Stimme klingt etwas weniger gefasster als die von seiner Schwester.

 

„Bitte alle ruhig bleiben“, ruft Claril in die Dunkelheit.

 

„Ich befürchte die Transporter werden auch nicht funktionieren.“ Verzweifelt versucht Tais sich in der Dunkelheit zu Orientieren.

 

„Wie kann es denn sein, dass nicht mal die Notstromversorgung anspringt Lenard?“

Der Andorianer steht vorsichtig auf und belässt eine Hand auf der Theke.

 

„Nicht bewegen Leute! Ganz ruhig! Die Einrichtung ist zerbrechlich!“, ruft Raxel hilflos in die Dunkelheit.

 

„Und eure Knochen auch!“, schreit Tais doppelt so laut.

„Captain", hört man Avens dunkle Stimme.

„Was sollen wir machen? Ich kriege keine Verbindung zur OPS."

 

„Zuerst einmal Ruhe bewahren. Lenard, deine Uhr ist ja schön und gut, aber ich würde gerne was sehen“

 

„Kein Problem, warte kurz.“

Lenard dreht sich um und geht zur Tür von Raxels Bar, welche durch die Stromabschaltung in den Notfallmodus gefallen und sich automatisch geschlossen hatten.

 

Dunkelheit umhüllte Ennari wieder, gerade als sich ihre Augen an das fahle Licht des Holoscreens gewöhnt hatten.

Sie hört Lenard an einem Wandpanel arbeiten und fluchen.

„Verdammt. Dann halt anders.“ Lenard holt aus und tritt gegen besagtes Wandpanel, welches krachend zerbricht und für ihn den Blick auf sein inneres freigibt.

 

Ein kurzes, sich steigerndes Fiepen, ähnlich dem Aufladeton eines alten Blitzgerätes für Fotoapparate der alten Erde Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts erklang. Es folgte ein Zischen.

 

Gleißende Helligkeit strömt von der Tür und hüllt den Raum in gleißendes Licht.

 

Ennari hält sich die Hand vor die Augen. Zu stark war das Licht, welches unvermittelt aufflammte.

 

„Ha! Ich wusste, warum ich die Standartlampen ausgetauscht habe. 5000 Lumen statt 1000, zwar nicht lang, aber immerhin!“, spricht das Licht.

 

Langsam kann sie auch wieder erkennen, wer „das Licht“ ist. Es ist Lenard, der eine kleine Lampe, nicht größer als die Standartlampen der Sternenflotte, in den Händen hält. Er bestrahlte zwar die Decke, aber selbst das Streulicht aus dieser Lampe blendete immer noch.

„Lenard, stellst du die Helligkeit bitte ein wenig runter? Danke“, sagt Ennari.

 

Als Lenard ihrer Bitte nachgekommen war, wendet sie sich zurück in die Runde. „Vorschläge?“

 

Die Augen immer noch zugekniffen schaut Claril in die Runde.

Um sie herum huschen schemenhafte Gestalten hin und her.

Je mehr sich ihre Augen an das Licht gewöhnt haben, desto klarer werden diese Personen.

 

Aven klammert sich neben ihr immer noch an die Theke, genau wie Kitan, welcher ebenfalls noch aus Gewohnheit eine Hand an der Kante belassen hat.

 

„Ich verstehe das nicht, wenn die Notstromversorgung nicht anspringt, dann kann es keine normale Fehlfunktion sein.“

Der Counselor hält den Kopf etwas nach vorne, die Haare, welche ihm ins Gesicht fallen, bieten den passenden Schutz gegen das zu helle Licht.

 

„Ob Fehlfunktion oder nicht, eins steht fest, wenn es keine Notstromversorgung gibt, dann haben auch alle Maschinen auf der Krankenstation gerade Pause. Und soweit ich weiß“, sagt Tais und steigt über drei kaputte Gläser am Boden, „haben wir drei Patienten stationär.“

 

Claril versteht genau das Problem, welches ihr Bruder hier anspricht.

 

„Ist etwas derartiges überhaupt mal auf einer Station der Föderation geschehen? Das ist doch Irrsinn.“

 

Aven hält sich die Hand vor die Augen.

„Ich kann mir keinen Grund vorstellen, wieso einer Station dieser Bauweise so etwas passieren kann.“

 

„Ich mir schon“, sagt Kitan und löst zögerlich den Griff von der Theke.

„Ein Angriff.“

 

„Wir wurden nicht angegriffen“, meint Claril schnell.

„Aber…Sabotage?“

Tais stößt nun zu seiner Schwester und zuckt mit den Schulter.

 

„Wir sollten auf jeden Fall den ganzen unteren Bereich der Station checken. Und versuchen die Notstromversorgung irgendwie ans Laufen zu bekommen.“

Kitan nimmt nun auch seine Hand gegen die Stirn um das Licht etwas abzuschwächen.

 

„So schwierig die Aussage auch ist, ein Angriff irgendeiner Art passt am besten. Deswegen gehen wir jetzt erstmal alle ein Stockwerk tiefer in die Waffenkammer und jeder schnappt sich ein Phasengewehr MK III, natürlich auf Betäubung. So hat auch jeder Licht, die Teile haben ja eine integrierte Lampe.“, sagt Ennari.

 

Ennari steht auf, schaut ihre Leute an, dreht sich um und macht sich auf den Weg Richtung Tür.

„Lenard, machst du uns bitte die Türen auf?“

 

„Sicher.“, sagt Lenard und schnappt sich aus dem von ihm geöffneten Wandpanel die Notfalltüröffner, klebt sie an die Türflügel und beginnt zu ziehen, was ihm aber nicht gelingt.

„Aven, hilfst du mir mal?“

 

„…Ja…“

Aven geht vorsichtig zur Tür um nicht in eins der zerschlagenen Gläser zu treten.

 

Er stellt sich auf die linke Seite und versucht den linken Flügel zurück zu ziehen.

 

„Wir haben das gleich…Auf drei okay?“

 

„Eins, zwei, DREEEEEEIIIIII“, zählt Lenard und reißt an seinem Türöffner. Zischend öffnet sich die Tür.

 

Ennari steht vor einer Traube Humanoider, die vor der Türe stehen und in die Bar hineinblicken.

 

Sofort, als sich die Tür öffnet, bricht davor wildes Durcheinander aus.

 

„Würden sie…“, Ennari versteht ihr eigenes Wort nicht.

„Würden…“, sie gibt auf und holt Luft.

 

„RUHE!“, donnert neben ihr Lenard, sodass sie zusammenzuckt.

„Danke.“, sagt sie in seine Richtung, während die Humanoiden vor der Türe verstummen.

 

„Bitte bewahren Sie Ruhe. Wir haben alles im Griff und versuchen, die Stromversorgung wiederherzustellen. Bitte begeben sie sich derweil nach Möglichkeit in ihre Quartiere.“, sagt Ennari nun gefasst in die Menge hinein, bevor sie mit ihren Händen eine Art Pflug formt und andeutet, dass sie gerne durchgelassen werden möchte.

 

„Du schaffst die Türen alleine, Aven, oder? Dann leuchte ich und du machst die Türen auf, ok?“, fragt Lenard Aven und hält ihm den anderen Teil des Türöffnersets hin.

 

Der Bajoraner nickt und greift nach dem Türöffner.

Hinter ihm hört er die aufgeregte Menge an Leuten.

_So viel zum entspannten Abend._

 

Er schiebt sich durch die großzügige Öffnung der Tür und kommt ein paar Meter weiter auf dem Hauptdeck zum stehen.

Schnell geht er zwei Schritte nach rechts um sich an der Seite der Tür zu positionieren.

Alles liegt in völliger Dunkelheit. Lenards Lampe leuchtet in den weiten Flur hinein. Auf der oberen Ebene huschen ein paar Schattengestalten zum Geländer.

„Da ist Licht!“, kann Aven hören.

„Seit ihr okay?“

 

Er selbst antwortet nicht auf die wild zugerufenen Fragen.

Neben ihm drängen nun auch die ersten Besucher aus der Tür in den fast komplett dunklen Bereich.

_Gruselig…_

Er schaut sich um, doch alles was von oben an Licht wahrnehmen kann, sie die Sterne, welche hell durch die transparente Kuppel hineinleuchten.

 

„Jetzt nur nicht nostalgisch werden, Lieutenant. Wir haben Arbeit vor uns.“

Kitan gibt Aven einen kurzen Stoß. Der Andorianer hat sich ebenfalls an der Seite der Tür positioniert und wartet auf den Rest seiner Crewmitglieder.

 

Eine junge Frau rennt panisch aus der Tür den dunklen Flur hinein.

 

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass uns hier noch mehr Ärger bevorsteht.“

„Das klingt viel zu pessimistisch, Sir“, lacht Aven von der Seite.

„Ja, Sie haben Recht.“

Kitan tut erschrocken und klatscht in die Hände.

„Wie ärgerlich! Ich hätte doch mehr trinken sollen.“

 

Aven balanciert den Türöffner in seiner Hand.

„Richtig.“

Er wirft ihn gekonnt ein paar Zentimeter hoch und fängt ihn.

„Wenn das vorbei ist, geb ich eine Runde aus.“

 

Kitan nimmt erwartungsvoll den Kopf zurück.

„Ich erinnere Sie dran, Cashard.“

 

„Alle vollständig?“, fragt Ennari in die Runde.

Ein kollektives Nicken folgt, welches sich aufgrund der Beleuchtung durch Lenard erkennen lässt.

 

„Dann los.“ Ennari geht, flankiert von Lenard, den Flur entlang, bis sie den Lift erreicht, der normalerweise die Ebenen verbindet. Dieser befindet sich momentan auf der Ebene unter ihnen, sodass Ennari nur in ein knapp 4 Meter tiefes Loch starren kann.

_Mist, einmal wenn man mit Kleid und wirklich hohen Schuhen unterwegs ist…_

„Jungs?“

 

„Ja Ma’am.“

Aven tritt hinter Lenard hervor und meldet sich fast wie beim Morgenreport neben Ennari.

Im selben Moment spürt er verwirrte Augenpaare in seinem Nacken.

_Zu viel Elan, du Idiot!_

Ennari schaut Aven ein wenig verwirrt an.

_Jetzt auch noch freiwillig? Krieg ich ihn da irgendwie raus aus der Nummer?_

„Ich bräuchte Hilfe, da runterzukommen“, sagt Ennari ganz neutral, sodass sich theoretisch jeder davon angesprochen fühlen könnte.

 

Tais schaut verhalten zu Kitan, welcher etwas versetzt neben ihm steht.

Kitan erwidert den fragenden Blick des Arztes, lächelt nur breit und Tais versteht sofort.

 

„Ich denke Lieutenant Cashard ist dafür bestens geeignet“, sagt Kitan und macht keine Anstalten sich weiter zur Fahrstuhlöffnung hin zu bewegen.

Der Trill nickt eifrig bestätigend.

 

_Oh Leute, das macht ihr mit Absicht!_

Aven ist zum ersten mal sehr froh über das grelle Licht, welches nicht erkennen lässt, das er schon wieder rot anläuft.

Er versucht sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen und entschließt sich, die Öffnung genau zu inspizieren.

 

Lenard richtet breit grinsend den Leuchtkegel seiner Lampe den Schacht hinab.

„Alles klar Aven, du kannst", sagt er und seine Mundwinkel ziehen sich nochmals einige Millimeter nach oben.

 

_Mistkerl!_

Aven gibt Lenard einen tadelnden Blick.

 

Der Lichtkegel erleuchtet den Boden des Schachtes.

Aven schätzt die Höhe ab, geht in die Hocke und springt kommentarlos runter.

Gekonnt federt er die paar Meter Fall ab und kommt mit einem dumpfen Knall auf.

 

„Alles klar?“, ruft Claril

 

„Sicher. Nur etwas dunkel. Lenard, bitte halt das Licht etwas weiter nach links.“

Er winkt mit seinem rechten Arm in die genannte Richtung.

 

Als er den Boden wie auch die Kante deutlich einsehen kann stellt er sich etwas näher zur Wand.

 

„Alles okay, Captain. Sie können… wenn Sie wollen.“

 

Sich in seine Rolle einfügend öffnet er die Arme um seine Vorgesetzte aufzufangen.

 

Als wäre das eine riesen Vorstellung, gesellen sich zu Lenard und Ennari an den Rand noch die anderen und schauen gespannt auf Aven herab.

_Ja, was wäre das hier ohne Publikum…_

Er versucht sich seinen Unmut nicht anmerken zu lassen.

 

Ennari setzt sich auf den Rand des Schachtes, schätzt die Höhe bis zu und die Ausrichtung von Avens Armen und stößt sich von der Kante ab. Ein kurzes Pfeifen der Luft in ihren Ohren später kommt sie federnd, gefolgt von einem „Umpf“ in Avens Armen auf.

 

„Danke Aven! Hilfst du noch Elena und Claril runter?“, fragt Ennari.

 

Der junge Bajoraner schaut hoch zu der Frau, welche er in ein paar Augenblicken auffangen muss.

_Hätte ich das alles vorher gewusst… ich wäre heute nicht mal aufgestanden!_

 

Nach einem kurzen Flug landet Ennari sicher in seinen Armen.

Sie ist weit aus leichter als Aven erwartet hätte, doch ehe er seine Vorgesetzte hier zu lange hält, setzt er sie gekonnt ab.

Einen kurzen Moment ist ihm das alles schrecklich unangenehm, doch immerhin hat er diese Aufgabe gemeistert, ohne sich noch weiter zu blamieren

_Wobei, die Nummer in der Bar wird mich noch Wochen verfolgen._

 

Er atmet tief ein.

_Okay, Fokus auf deine Aufgabe!_

„Sicher“, sagt er selbstbewusst und nickt.

Ein Blick nach oben an den Rand folgt.

„Okay, die nächste bitte.“

 

Wieder stellt er sich in Position.

 

Claril geht zögerlich an die Kante.

„Oh, ich habe nichts für solche Höhen übrig.“

 

„Keine Sorge, ich fang Sie!“

 

„Es ist nie so hoch, wie es jetzt wirkt Schwester, mach dir keinen Kopf“, sagt Tais beruhigend hinter ihr.

„Ich weiß.“

Sie atmet ein.

„Ich kann dich auch schupsen.“

„Idiot!“

 

Sie stößt sich leicht von der Kante ab und kommt etwas erschrocken in Avens Armen an.

 

„So, geschafft Doktor“, sagt er ruhig.

Die junge Trill zappelt mit den Beinen bis Aven sie absetzt.

„Oh Gott… das muss ich echt nicht jeden Tag haben.“

 

„Die nächste bitte“, sagt Aven nachdem Claril aus dem Sprungbereich heraus gelaufen ist.

 

„Ich sehe es schon kommen, der gewöhnt sich zu schnell daran viele, tolle Frauen im Arm zu haben“, sagt Tais grinsend zu Lenard.

 

„Ich kann dich von hier unten hören, Tais!“

 

Elena bewegt sich auf den Schacht zu.

 

„Aven, ich schaff das allein. Ich mach das ständig“, ruft sie den Schacht hinunter und wedelt mit ihren Armen, Aven solle aus dem Weg gehen.

 

Nachdem Aven sich aus dem Schacht bewegt hat, stößt sich sich ab.

 

Federnd kommt sie auf dem Boden auf, allerdings presst ihr der Aufprall jede Luft aus den Lungen, sodass sie erst einmal keuchend einatmet.

 

„Männer, jetzt wir“, sagt Lenard, nachdem Elena ebenfalls heil unten angekommen ist und schaut Tais an.

 

„Springst du oder soll ich Aven zum auffangen rufen?“, fragt Lenard Tais breit grinsend.

 

Der Angesprochene setzt sich kommentarlos an den Rand und gibt Lenard einen letzten herausfordernden Blick ehe er sich abstößt.

 

Unten angekommen klopft er seine Kleidung sauber und schaut auf.

„Ohne Probleme!“

Er zeigt Lenard einen Daumen nach oben.

„Aber warte, das ist zu hoch für dich“, meint Tais und öffnet seine Arme.

 

„Spring in meine Arme, ich bin ein Held!“

 

Claril schaut sich das Schauspiel an und schüttelt nur den Kopf.

„Seid ihr bald fertig?“

 

Wortlos drückt Lenard Kitan die Lampe in die Hand.

 

„Fang mich, mein Held“, sagt Lenard, grinst breit und deutet die Haltung eines Schwimmers vor einem Köpfer an.

 

„Bist du irre?“

Tais lacht laut und schüttelt den Kopf.

 

Er lässt die Arme sinken und geht ein paar Schritte zur Seite um Lenard Platz zu geben, den Sprung selbst auszuführen.

 

„So schlimm kann es um uns noch nicht stehen Captain, wenn die noch so viel Spaß dabei haben“, meint Aven trocken.

 

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen einfach mal die Lampe wegnehmen, mal sehen wie sie sich dann schlagen?“

Claril lächelt hinterlistig.

 

Lenard springt, nun, da Tais aus dem Weg ist, federnd ab und kommt auf dem Boden des Schachts auf.

 

„Kitan, wirf mir die Lampe runter!“, ruft er den Schacht hinauf.

 

Mit einem gezielten Wurf lässt der Andorianer die Lampe zu Lenard fliegen.

 

Er wartet einen Moment bis er genug Platz hat und springt ebenfalls.

 

„So, sind wir komplett?", fragt Ennari in die Runde.

 

„Ja", antwortet Lenard.

 

„Dann weiter, da hinten ist die Waffenkammer. Lenard, sei so gut und friemel sie auf, sie wird wohl ohne Strom auch nicht so leicht aufgehen."

 

„Sicher doch. Kitan, würdest du mir fix leuchten?“, fragt Lenard.

 

Die Bedienkonsole der Waffenkammer-Tür ist ebenso stromlos wie alle anderen Konsolen.

Er öffnet die Bedienkonsole an der Seite durch einen gezielten Druck seines Fingernagels und legt die Innereien frei. 2-3 kleine Handgriffe später hat er die Konsole mit seiner Uhr verbunden, sodass die nun an der Verkabelung herabhängende Konsole flackernd zu neuem Leben erwacht.

 

„Schnell, die Energie hält nicht lange“, zischt er.

 

Ennari tritt einen Schritt vor und gibt ihren Sicherheitscode in das Bedienpad ein.

Zischend öffnet sich die Waffenkammer.

 

Lenard zieht hektisch die Kabel aus seiner Uhr.

 

Ennari greift um den Türstock herum an die andere Seite der Tür und findet eine weitere Notleuchte.

Diese drückt sie Claril in die Hand. Ihr nächster Griff geht an ein MK II-Phasengewehr, welches sie Tais anvertraut.

„Ihr beiden, ab in die Krankenstation, der Rest schnappt sich Ausrüstung.“.

 

Sie betritt die Waffenkammer. In der hinteren Hälfte entdeckt sie einen unaufgeräumten Haufen Kleidung, inklusive einigen Standartstiefeln.

 

_Normerweise würde ich da jetzt jemand tadeln, denn das Zeug gehört da nicht rein, aber jetzt bin ich froh drum._

 

Während sich ihr Kommandostab hinter ihr ausrüstet, sucht sich Ennari aus dem Haufen ein paar passende Schuhe aus und schlüpft hinein. Sodann schnappt sie sich einen Handphaser, stellt ihn auf niedrigste Stufe und beginnt, ihr knapp über knielanges Kleid auf knapp über ihrem Knie zu kürzen.

 

_Dann kann ich mich wenigstens bewegen. Trotzdem schade um das schöne Kleid…_


	6. Kapitel 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hier gehts weiter! Wir haben viele Szenenwechsel drin, es wird temporeich und einige Charaktere haben schon ganz starke Szenen. Und Kush'nam taucht das erste mal auf. Zugegeben, am Anfang wusste ich gar nicht wie ich ihn spielen soll. Ein Xindi-Reptil abzubilden fiel mir schwer. Jetzt aber geht es ausgezeichnet und ich mag den Typen ;D
> 
> Null gebetat!!!

Claril umfasst die Lampe und nickt bestätigend auf den Befehl von Ennari.

Sie zieht Tais hinter sich her aus der Waffenkammer an eine Kreuzung.

Nach einem kurzen Gespräch darüber, wo sie sich genau befinden, entschließen sich beide nach links zu gehen um möglichst schnell zur Krankenstation zu kommen.

 

Tais kann es nicht genau erklären, vielleicht fühlt er sich einfach so sicherer, aber er hält das Gewehr im Anschlag als die beiden die verlassenen Flure der unteren Ebene entlang laufen.

 

„Alles klar bei dir?“, fragt Claril und schaut besorgt über ihre Schulter zu ihrem Bruder.

„Halt mich für verrückt, aber irgendwie fühle ich mich beobachtet.“

 

Calril beschleunigt ihre Schritte, welche in dem leeren Gang unnatürlich laut widerhallen.

 

„Mir geht es genauso.“

„Denkst du dann wirklich, dass wir uns das nur einbilden?“

Tais bleibt kurz stehen.

 

Claril zögert kurz ehe sie sagt: „Sicher. Es ist dunkel, unsere Fantasie spielt uns Streiche, wir sehen Schatten die irgendwelche Gestalten sein könnten, hören komische Geräusche und…“

 

Tais schüttelt sich.

„Okay, okay… ist ja gut. Gehen wir einfach weiter. Ich bin nur froh, wenn wir wieder Licht haben.“

 

Claril hebt ihre Lampe wieder an.

„Ich auch. Also, wollen wir?“

 

Tais nickt nüchtern.

 

Die junge Ärztin hat das Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie hat das Gefühl schon ewig in den Gängen herumzuirren. Immerhin haben sie sich bisher nicht verlaufen.

Doch die Angst bei jeder Ecke eine unheimliche Entdeckung zu machen, wächst unangenehmerweise.

 

„Es kann nicht mehr lange sein“, schnaubt Tais hinter ihr und lässt keinen Augenblick die Waffe sinken.

„Ich denke, wenn wir hier her gehen, kommen wir auf die obere Ebene.“

Die junge Trill geht zur Wand und versucht die Markierungen an einem Schacht zu erkennen.

 

„Ja, hier müsste es sein. Hilf mir mal Tais!“

Sie drückt gegen das Panel, welches kein Stück nach gibt.

 

Ihr Bruder sieht sich unruhig um.

„Da ist was Claril“, flüstert er.

„Was?“

„Da…“

Für einen Moment sind beide ganz still.

„Hörst du nicht auch diese Schritte?“

 

Claril hört es nur zu gut, will ihrem Bruder aber nicht antworten.

„Hilf mir einfach mit dem Panel!“

 

Tais zögert kurz ehe er die Waffe neben den Schacht legt und Claril beim drücken hilft.

„Wer wartet diese Dinger eigentlich? Die sind unmenschlich fest!“

 

Erneut vernehmen sie schnelle Schritte, ein dumpfes Schnauben und alles in einem kürzerem Abstand.

 

„Mach das Licht aus“, sagt Tais unruhig.

„Was?“

„Bitte! Vielleicht geht es ja weg.“

Claril beißt sich wiederwillig auf die Unterlippe löscht dann aber das Licht.

 

Tais nimmt die Waffe auf und schaltet aber auch hier das Licht aus.

„Bleib hinter mir okay?“

Claril nickt und drückt sich an ihren Bruder.

 

„Es kommt auf uns zu!“

„Scheiße!“

„Soll ich das Licht nicht doch anmachen? Dann kann ich besser zielen!“

„Nimm nur das Visier“, weist Claril ihren Bruder an.

Tais bemüht sich es so lautlos wie irgend möglich hochzuklappen.

_Oh Gott…._

 

Clarils Puls hämmert gegen ihre Kehle, das Tacken ist so laut geworden, als würde es genau vor ihnen sein.

 

Ein letztes mal hört sie das Schaufen und dann die Schritte.

Nun, ein Moment der Stille.

Tais zieht das Gewehr hoch und richtet es mit gutem Augenmaß auf die Ecke.

 

Ein Geräusch folgt. Diesmal nicht eins der üblichen. Es ist wie ein tiefes Zischen eines Schlauches.

Zwei, dreimal ertönt es.

 

Wieder Stille.

 

„Doktor E’char?“, fragt eine dunkle zerrisse Stimme.

 

Keiner der beiden rührt sich.

 

„Doktor Claril E’char. Ich erkenne Ihren Geruch.“

 

Ein metallisches kratzen folgt.

Jemand oder besser etwas hat seine Hand an die Metallverkleidung des Panels knapp über den Geschwister gelegt.

 

„Entweder Sie sind fast genau vor mir oder jemand trägt ihren Körper mit sich rum. Und dieser jemand…“

Die Stimme ist so nah, dass ihr dunkler Ton in Tais Beinen vibriert.

„Ist genau vor mir.“

 

Noch zögert er kurz, dann aber will der Trill schießen. Er will das Gewehr richten, wird aber augenblicklich am Oberarm hochgezogen. Sein Gewehr fällt zu Boden.

 

Es fühlt sich an als würden sich mehrere Messer gleichzeitig in Tais Arm bohren. Ein stechender Schmerz jagt durch seinen Körper.

Ein dumpfer Schlag folgt und Tais schreit auf.

 

„Stopp!“, ruft Claril und versucht hektisch die Lampe anzumachen.

 

Das Licht schmerzt in den Augen, alle drei drehen sich ab.

Tais lehnt an der Wand mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht.

Knapp vor ihm ist eine große Gestalt mit breitem Kreuz.

Seine Kleidung wirkt bizarr, genau wie gelben Schlitzaugen und die Fühler, welche sich auf seinem Kopf aufstellen.

Mit einem festen Griff fixiert Kush’nam den Mann.

„Bitte“, ruft Claril hektisch und steht auf.

„Das ist mein Bruder.“

 

Das reptilienartige Wesen schnaubt erneut und führt sein Gesicht ganz nah an das von Tais.

 

„Oh Gott“, wimmert dieser als die Lederhaut seine eigene berührt.

 

Der Reptiloid vergräbt sein Gesicht weiter in Tais‘ Hals, ein verzweifelter Versuch, sich vor dem Licht zu schützen.

 

„Es ist zu hell.“

Sein Ton wirkt noch bedrohlicher als eben.

Tais spürt den warmen Atem durch seine Kleidung. Er schließt die Augen und versucht sich nicht zu bewegen.

 

„Komm runter Kush’nam! Ich bins!“

 

Hastig stellt Claril die Lampe um die Ecke und kickt sie mit dem Fuß weiter den Gang entlang.

„So jetzt ist es nicht mehr zu hell oder?“, fragt Claril vorsichtig und geht zu den beiden.

 

Kush’nam löst sich von Tais.

Er starrt ihn geradewegs an, scheint ihn allerdings nicht wirklich erkennen zu können. Keiner bewegt sich.

 

„Es ist dein Bruder“, stellt er nüchtern fest und geht zwei schwerfällige Schritte zurück.

 

„Ja du verdammte Echse, bin ich!“, ruft Tais und rutscht an der Wand zu Boden.

Seine Hand führt er zu der von Kush’nam attackierten Schulter.

„Scheiße!“

Er drückt gegen die Wunde.

„Bist du blind?“

 

„Wir sehen nicht so gut, riechen können wir ausgezeichnet“, rechtfertigt sich das echsenartige Wesen.

 

Claril beugt sich zu ihm.

„Alles okay?“

„Nichts ist okay! Der Typ hat mich mit seinen Krallen fast aufgespießt! Ich will ja hier nicht die Vorschriften zitieren, aber dir ist schon klar, dass du gerade eine unterlegene Spezies angegriffen hast du bescheuertes Arschloch! Zudem musst du deine Krallen an den Händen stutzen und Handschuhe tragen! Das werde ich melden!“

 

„Beruhig dich Tais.“

„Ich scheiß aufs beruhigen!“

Er sieht Kush’nam vorwurfsvoll an.

 

Die Erscheinung von einem Xindi-Reptil ist eine angsteinflößende. Groß, stark und schnell, geschützt durch ihre Schuppenartige Haut sind sie die perfekten Krieger.

Nur ist dieser hier nicht entweder auf einer Kriegsmission, sondern als eine Art Hausmeister bei der Station angestellt.

 

„Tais.“ Claril klingt hilflos und drückt ihren Bruder etwas an sich.

„Ich trau dir nicht, Echsen-Fresse! Was machst du überhaupt hier? Suchst du deine nächsten Opfer? Ist praktisch oder, wenn das Licht ausfällt einfach ein paar Leute killen!“

 

Kush’nam richtet sich auf. Ein doppelt so langer Schatten fällt auf die Wand hinter ihm.

„Ich putze“, sagt er und fixiert Tais mit seinen unheimlich funkelnden Augen.

 

„Ja sicher!“

 

„Und beim Putzen habe ich jemanden entdeckt, der hier nicht hergehört.“


	7. Kapitel 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wir sind in der heißen Phase :D Sehr langes Kapitel, sorry, aber die Übergänge passen.
> 
> Benia entwickelt sich zu einem meiner Lieblingscharaktere.
> 
> Null gebetat!

~~

 

Ein etwa 20 cm breiter Streifen ihres Kleides fällt zu Boden, als Ennari den letzten Teil abtrennt.

 

Sie dreht sich zu ihrer Crew um. Alle stehen mit Waffen ausgerüstet da und starren sie an.

 

„Ich würde mich gerne bewegen können, falls es doch in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu einem Angriff kommt“, sagt Ennari in die Runde. Daraufhin senken sich ein paar Köpfe beziehungsweise Blicke schweifen von ihr ab.

 

„Jetzt zum wichtigen Teil“, sagt Ennari, schnappt sich selbst ein MK III Phasergewehr und aktiviert die Lampe. Danach öffnet sie eine Kiste neben sich und wirft aus deren Inhalt jedem, der vor ihr steht einen Tricorder zu.

 

„Elena, du gehst ins Maschinendeck und schaust, warum wir keinen Strom mehr haben. Lenard, du begleitest sie, kommst aber hinterher wieder zu uns, Kommunikation über Direktcom. Aven, du schaust, ob du dein Sicherheitsteam zusammengetrommelt bekommst und übernimmst die Decks 16 bis 32 für einen groben Check. Kitan und ich übernehmen die Decks 1 bis 15 und statten währenddessen der Ops einen kleinen Besuch ab. Alles klar?“

 

Aven bemerkt wie er erneuet etwas rot um die Nase wird, als er Rees Bewegungen verfolgt.

_Verdammt… konnte ich nicht unter einem uralten, faltigen Bolianer dienen als Captain!_

 

Schnell wandert sein Blick zu seiner Waffe, welche er ausgiebig inspiziert.

 

Er vernimmt den Befehl und nickt bestätigend.

 

Nachdem auch Kitan seine Ausrüstung überprüft hat, quittiert er den Befehl.

„Alles klar Ennari. Von mir aus können wir.“

 

Ennari nickte zufrieden, während sie sich noch den Gürtel mit Ersatzmagazinen umschnallte, welcher in einer Ecke der Waffenkammer über einem Haken hing. Dies war eine Gewohnheit aus ihrer Militärausbildung auf Trill. Immer Nachschub dabei haben, vor allem wenn er so leicht zu transportieren ist wie die Magazine der heutigen Phasengewehre.

 

„Kitan, wir versuchen am besten zuerst auf die OPS zu kommen. Das wird eine ganz schöne Kletterpartie durch die Jeffries-Röhren.“

Die Trill geht voraus um die Ecke Richtung der nächsten Kreuzung, an der sie die nächste Jeffries-Röhre vermutet.

 

Während sie läuft umfasst ihre Hand den vertrauten Abzug des Phasengewehres, ihre andere Hand fährt den Lauf der Waffe entlang, wie wenn sie einen lange nicht angefassten Stoff in Händen hielte. Ihre ganze Haltung streckt sich, während sich das aus der Militärausbildung bekannte Gefühl der ungewissen Erregung und Anspannung breit macht.

 

An der Jeffries-Röhre angekommen öffnet sie den Verschluss derselben. „2 Sektionen weiter links müsste es, wenn ich mich nicht irre, direkt nach oben in die Nähe der OPS gehen. Nach dir, Kitan.“ Sie macht eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung der geöffneten Röhre.

 

Der Andorianer schenkt Ennari ein kurzes Lächeln und krabbelt voran.

Die Waffe hat er sich so umgehangen, dass er sie eng am Brustkorb trägt.

 

„Habe ich dir jemals erzählt, wie sehr ich es liebe in solchen Röhren rumzukriechen? Man kann einen unterhaltsamen Abend mit seinen Arbeitskollegen einfach nicht besser abschließen“, sagt er ironisch und robbt eine weitere Abzweigung voran.

 

„Vor allem wenn es so dunkel ist.“

 

~~

 

„Sag mal, hast du ne Ahnung, wie so ein kompletter Zusammenbruch erfolgen kann?“, fragt Lenard, während er mit Elena einen dunklen Gang entlanggeht. Seine Waffe hält er im Anschlag, sodass das Licht immer genau in die Richtung zeigt, in die sie gehen.

 

„Das kann verschiedene Gründe haben. Der primäre EPS-Verteiler könnte ausfallen und eine Überlastung über das ganze Powernetz senden, sodass alle Energieverbraucher auf einmal ausfallen. In diesem Fall wäre die Station allerdings so gut wie Elektroschrott“. Elena öffnet eine Jeffries-Röhre und steigt hinein.

 

„Es könnte auf eine riesige Strahlungswelle sein. Wenn uns eine solche allerdings getroffen hätte, wären wir wohl auch nicht mehr hier. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich muss selbst mal schauen“.

 

Eine Weile klettern sie schweigend, bevor Elena eine Luke aufstößt, welche ins Maschinendeck führt.

 

Im Hintergrund pulsiert der Warpkern, welcher die Station eigentlich mit Energie versorgen sollte.

 

Elena dreht sich nochmal zu Lenard um. „Geh wieder zum Captain, Lenard. Ab hier schaff ich es allein.“

 

~~

 

„Entschuldigung“, murmelt Aven als er sich durch eine Gruppe von jungen Offizieren schiebt.

Er hat es wieder bis zum Promenadendeck geschafft.

Noch immer herrscht helle Aufregung, doch wurden derweil ein paar kleinere Lichtquellen aufgetrieben.

 

Die Gruppe hat sich um eine kleine Art Taschenlampe herum versammelt. Wild reden sie durcheinander und stellen Vermutungen an, woher dieser Stromausfall kommen kann.

 

„Sir, wie kommen Sie an eine Waffe?“, fragt ein junger Fähnrich etwas erschrocken.

Aven dreht sich langsam um.

Der junge Mann schaut ihn fragend an.

„Lange Geschichte, hatte mit einem Sprung zu tun.“

 

Die jungen Offiziere schauen entgeistert.

 

„Naja, wie dem auch sei, ist jemand von euch von der Crew der Verelan?“

Ein kurzes Gemurmel folgt, dann eine klare Antwort.

„Ich, Sir“, sagt eine weibliche Stimme weiter hinten in der Gruppe.

Eine junge Frau tritt hervor.

„Super, welche Abteilung?“

„Ich bin im Bereich Technik eingeteilt. Maschinenraum.“

Aven atmet auf. Wenigstens kann er hier mit der Suche anfangen.

„Sind Ihnen Crewmitglieder bekannt, welche zur Sicherheit gehören?“

„Ja, Sir, Sie wollten sich auf den Weg zur OPS machen um nach Anweisungen zu fragen.“

 

„Mist…“, brummt Aven in Gedanken.

_Da kann ich sie nicht rechtzeitig erreichen._

 

„Sir“, sagt der junge Fähnrich vorsichtig.

„Wir können Ihnen helfen. Wenn sie uns sagen, was zu tun ist.“

 

Unsicher schaut Aven auf die Gruppe von ca. 15 Leuten vor sich.

„Irgendeiner Erfahrungen im Sicherheitsbereich?“

 

Verhaltenes Schweigen.

_War klar… aber ich habe nicht so viel Zeit…_

 

„Ein Vulkanier unter euch?“

 

„Ja Sir.“ Der zackigen Antwort nach hatte Aven einen Volltreffer gelandet.

_Super…_

Der junge Vulkanier aus dem Wissenschaftsbereich tritt vor.

Aven hebt seine Waffe und leuchtet kurz an die Ohren.

_Japp, 100% Vulkaniern._

 

„Okay, Sie können mir helfen. Wir gehen in zwei Teams vor. Unsere Aufgabe ist es die Decks 16 bis 32 zu untersuchen. Der Befehl wurde von Captain Ree persönlich erteilt.“

 

Er lässt die Waffe von der rechten in seine linke Hand wandern.

 

„Das kann gefährlich werden. Da niemand von Ihnen eine Ausbildung im Bereich Sicherheit hat, steht es Ihnen frei sich anzuschließen. Ein Team wird von mir geleitet, wir nehmen die unteren Decks, das andere Team vom Vulkanier.“

 

„Sir, warum ausgerechnet von Tak’e?“

Eine junge Andorianerin schiebt sich in den Bereich der schwachen Lampe.

 

„Vulkanier denken analytisch. Wenn da unten jemand keine Angst kriegt, dann Tak’e…richtig?“

Der Vulkanier nickt nüchtern.

 

„Wie kommen wir an Waffen?“

Die Gruppe wiegt unruhig hin und her.

 

„Wir werden uns vorher in der Waffenkammer Phaser besorgen, keine größeren Waffen! Anschließend teilen wir uns auf.“

 

Aven hebt sein Gewehr an.

„Wer hat Lust ein bisschen die Sicherheit zu unterstützen?“

 

Einen Moment muss er warten, bis sich schließlich zehn Leute melden.

 

_Besser als nichts und schneller als gedacht._

„Sehr gut, das wird anerkennend in Ihren Personalakten vermerkt, egal ob Stationspersonal oder Schiffspersonal. Folgen Sie mir und bleibt dich zusammen!“

 

~~

 

„Gleich haben wir es geschafft“, schnauft Ennari während sie die Leiter in der Jeffries-Röhre hinaufklettert. Sie drückt auf den Öffnen-Knopf der nächsten Luke vor ihr. „Ein Glück gehen die alle noch auf gute alte mechanische Art“.

 

An der Wand des Korridors steht „Deck 5 – OPS und Führungsstabsquartiere“.

 

„Hier sind wir richtig.“, sie beugt sich in die Jeffries-Röhre hinab und streckt ihre Hand zu Kitan aus.

 

Verhalten streckt Kitan ihr seine Hand entgegen und lässt sich aus der viel zu engen Röhre ziehen.

_Endlich!_

Der große Andorianer streckt sich ausgiebige.

„Morgen werde ich wohl Muskelkater haben“, stöhnt er und hält sich den Bauch.

„Aber bei deiner sportlichen Figur war diese Klettereinlage ja kein Problem.“

Kitan mustert sie aufmerksam von oben bis unten und zwinkert ihr zu. Er wartet einen kleinen Moment ab ehe er in ihrem Gesicht erkennen kann, dass Ennari verstanden hat, worauf er hinaus will.

 

„Haha, keine Sorge, ich war mal so frei und habe lieber die Wände gemustert als meine Vorgesetzte. Dennoch Ennari, du hast keine Uniform an, vergiss das nicht.“

Er streicht sich die Haare zurück und nimmt seine Waffe in die Hand.

„Alles klar, Richtung OPS also? Nimm es mir nicht übel wenn ich ausversehen unserm Sonnenschein einen kleinen Warnschuss verpasse. Ich erschrecke mich jedes Mal wenn ich sein Gesicht sehe.“

Er grinst breit und ist einen Moment verlockt, es wirklich zu tun.

 

Beide biegen um eine Ecke des Ganges, während sich Ennari diverse Strähnen hinter die Ohren streicht, die während der Kletterpartie in ihr Gesicht gefallen waren.

 

Von weitem sieht sie die Brückentür offenstehen. Der Innenraum wird von diversen Notleuchten erhellt.

 

„Commander Benia, Bericht!“, sagt Ennari.

 

„Captain“, zuckt Eny zusammen, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand. Er mustert seine Vorgesetzte von oben bis unten. Sie bietet ein bizarres Bild. Bis zur Hüfte könnte Sie direkt aus einem Ballsaal kommen, doch ab der Hüfte bieten ein Waffengürtel, ein kurzes Kleid und Standartstiefel eine seltsame Komposition.

 

„Wir wissen auch noch nicht, was los ist. Einige Sicherheitsleute durchsuchen die Station.“, sagt Eny Benia, während sein Blick zwischen Kitan und Ennari schwankt.

 

„Wir sind bestimmt 20 Minuten in den Röhren rumgekrabbelt“, meint Kitan nüchtern und geht ein paar Schritte auf den Commander zu.

Dieser hält den Blickkontakt zum Counselor aufrecht.

„Wenn nicht noch mehr“, meint er scharf und steht fast komplett vor Benia.

 

Kitan zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Ein prüfender Blick wandert von oben bis unten über den Commander, dem es definitiv nicht zu gefallen scheint.

„Sollten sie auch mal machen“, sagt Kitan schnell. „Dieses Kriechen ist ein wunderbares Fitnessprogramm. Und ich sehe da einen leichten Bauchansatz.“

Er deutet mit dem Gewehr auf Benias Bauch und wirbelt herum ehe er eine Gegenreaktion bekommt.

 

„Sie können mir doch nicht wirklich erzählen, dass Sie in zwanzig Minuten, wenn nicht noch mehr, nichts herausgefunden haben? Kommen Sie Benia, das können Sie doch besser!“

 

Der Counselor genießt die Aufmerksamkeit vom Rest der OPS-Crew. Im schwachen Licht meint er sogar ein paar Schmunzler erkannt zu haben.

Zielstrebig wendet er sich einer Konsole zu, welche im rechten Teil der OPS steht.

„Selbst die Krankenstation hat immer noch keinen Strom“, sagt Kitan leise und diesmal sehr ernst.

 

„Hey“, flucht Eny, „wir haben hier auch nicht Däumchen gedreht.“

 

„Und warum ist dann noch keiner von ihnen auf die Idee gekommen auf die Verelan zu gehen und deren Schiffssysteme einzusetzen? Oder warum können Sie mir nicht sagen, warum wir überhaupt keinen Strom haben?“, Ennari funkelt ihn an. „Commander, siehe gehen jetzt sofort auf die Verelan, melden sich bei mir sobald sie angekommen sind und warten auf weitere Anweisungen. Verstanden?“

 

„Aber, aber… Verstanden, Sir“, kommt es kleinlaut von Eny, welcher sich Richtung Brückenausgang in Bewegung setzt.

 

„Ach ja, Eny, das Kommando über die suchenden Sicherheitsleute geben Sie mir auch noch“.

 

Gemurmel folgt, während Eny Kommandos in seinen Kommunikator sprechend von dannen zieht.

 

~~

 

„Verflucht.“

Claril richtet eine weitere Energiezelle ein.

„Das ist jetzt die Vorletzte…“

„Ich hoffe die Energie ist schnell wieder da“, sagt Neetu, der die leere Energiezelle von Claril abnimmt.

 

Die junge Trill klopft Neetu kurz aufbauend auf die Schulter und geht nun wieder in die Krankenstation.

Unzählige Köpfe drehen sich zu ihr um.

 

Es schien sich schnell herum zu sprechen, dass die Krankenstation wohl der einzige helle Ort ist.

Provisorisch versorgen die Energiezellen sowohl die Geräte als auch die Biobetten.

Und was den Besuchern wohl am wichtigsten ist, die Beleuchtung funktioniert.

 

„Noch mal, die Verletzten nach links, die Unverletzten nach rechts…“ Tais klingt heiser.

Seine Schulter ist mittlerweile verbunden und versorgt. Viel mehr Probleme bereiten dem jungen Mann die vielen Personen um ihn herum.

Ein Großteil benötigt zum Glück keine medizinische Hilfe, sie wollen einfach nur im Licht sitzen.

 

„Ich bin gestürzt und denke, ich habe mir den Arm gebrochen“, sagt eine Frau mittleren Alters und geht auf Tais zu. Ein Freund stützt sie während sie ihren Arm umklammert.

„Bitte nach links“, weist der junge Arzt sie an.

 

Claril atmet durch und geht durch eine Gasse, welche die Anwesenden extra bilden, um schnell zu ihrem Bruder zu gelangen.

„Tais, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?“

 

Er verabreicht der Dame ein Hypospray und entschuldigt sich kurz.

 

„Was gibt’s?“, fragt er flüsternd und weiß, das mindestens zwei Dutzend Augenpaare auf den beiden ruhen.

 

„Hast du irgendwem was von den Eindringlingen erzählt?“

„Nein“, sagt Tais entgeistert.

„Draußen werden die Leute langsam unruhig, sie meinen, es kann wohl schlecht eine Fehlfunktion sein, wenn es so lange dauert.“

„Naja, die Leute sind nicht dumm.“

Tais schaut sich um.

 

„Nur eine Massenpanik können wir echt nicht gebrauchen.“

„Sehe ich auch so, hast du mittlerweile eine Idee, wie wir die OPS kontaktieren können?“

„Leider nein… die Konsolen für die Kommunikation haben zwar Strom, sind aber gesperrt. Und ich hab keine Ahnung warum.“

 

Tais zieht die Schultern hoch.

„Claril mir gefällt das nicht.“

 

„Mir auch nicht.“

 

„Kann super Captain Ree da nicht was machen?“

Claril schaut genauso ahnungslos drein wie ihr Bruder.

 

„Lass einfach versuchen so vielen zu helfen wie irgend möglich ja?“

Der junge Mann nickt und atmet einmal tief durch.

 

Er wäre jetzt viel lieber wieder in der Bar. Ein guter Drink, entspannt Zeit mit Kitan verbringen, einfach ein gemütlicher Abend.

_Nein, wir ziehen ja lieber diese Gruselshow vor, danke Schicksal!_

~~

 

Lenard drückt einige Knöpfe auf der Konsole, die mittlerweile wieder funktionsfähig ist.

 

„Elena, ich bekomme keine Verbindung zum Hauptcomputer. Ich vermute, irgendetwas an den bioelektrischen Backbone-Switches ist falsch. Die sind im zentralen Computerkern. Darf ich mir Crewman Rackham mitnehmen? Er ist ein guter Computerspezialist.“, fragt er.

 

„Du hast Recht“, Elena legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Nimm Rackham mit. Ich lasse derweil weitere Energiezellen in die Krankenstation bringen. Pass auf dich auf, ja?“

 

Sie löst ihren Griff und klopft ihm einmal bestärkend auf den Rücken.

 

Lenard schultert das Gewehr und macht sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Jeffries-Röhre.

 

~~

 

„Lasst mich durch“, hört Tais eine Stimme, welche deutlich außer Atem ist, rufen.

 

Erst denkt der junge Mann, ein weiterer Verletzter trifft ein, doch der Anblick eines energischen Bolianer, welcher zwei große Energiezellen unterm Arm trägt, lässt ihn hoffen.

 

„Hier rüber!“, ruft der Arzt geistesgegenwärtig.

 

Der Bolianer schultert die zylinderartigen Batterien um und transportiert sie durch eine Gruppe Humanoiden sicher zu Tais.

 

„Crewman Maleek“, sagt der Mann und streckt Tais seine Hand aus. Dieser schüttelt sie eifrig. „ Wir sind froh Sie zu sehen!“

 

„Mich oder die Energiezellen?“

Der Bolianer lacht außer Atem.

 

„Wow, klasse, dass sie uns die rüber bringen.“

Tais legt seine Hände auf die beiden Batterien als wären es heilige Gegenstände.

 

„Das wird die Krankenstation noch ausreichend lang am Laufen halten meine ich.“

„Oh, ich hoffe doch.“

 

Tais sieht skeptisch nach links und nach rechts.

 

„Unter normalen Umständen wären wir auch mit einer Reperatur zeitnah fertig, aber hier liegen ja keine normalen Umstände vor.“

Der Trill zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen.

 

„Wie meinen Sie das Doktor?“

 

„…?“

Tais stutzt.

„Haben Sie es noch nicht gehört Maleek?“

_Wie kann es sein, dass die Station noch nicht in absoluter Alarmbereitschaft ist?_

 

„Es handelt sich hier nicht einen Defekt, sondern um Sabotage. Und wir haben sogar welche der Eindringlinge gesehen“, flüstert Tais Maleek über die Schulter zu.

Ein Schauer jagt dem jungen Crewman über den Rücken.

„Was?“

„Wir wissen noch nichts genaues, aber einer unserer Stationsmitglieder ist bereits auf sie gestoßen.“

Tais beugt sich zu den Energiezellen herunter und gibt vor sie zu inspizieren. Der Bolianer gesellt sich zu ihm, sich darüber im klaren, dass die anderen nicht unbedingt mithören sollten.

 

„Wieso wird die Krankenstation nicht geschützt?“

„Ich dachte alle verfügbaren Kräfte seien im Einsatz um die Eindringlinge unschädlich zu machen.“

„Nein Sir, ich weiß nicht einmal, wer Bescheid weiß.“

„Oh das ist nicht gut….“

 

Ein Verwundeter bewegt sich auf Tais zu.

„Oh, ich muss hier weiter machen Crewman. Bitte, unterrichten Sie die anderen über unsere Fortschritte.“

Tais sagt das mit besonderem Nachdruck.

 

„Ahm ja, werde ich tun, Doktor.“

 

„Passen Sie auf sich auf Maleek.“

„Ja.“

 

Der Crewman verlässt eilig die Krankenstation.

 

~~

 

Lenard erklimmt die letzten Stufen der Jeffriesröhren-Leiter und lässt sich auf die Zwischenebene fallen, die jede Kreuzung von horizontalen und vertikalen Jeffries-Jöhren bietet.

 

„Puh… Man lernt die Turbolifte erst zu schätzen, wenn sie nicht mehr funktionieren“, sagt er zu Rackman gewandt.

„Da haben Sie vollkommen Recht, Sir.“, sagt Rackman zackig.

„Sie sind neu hier, richtig, Crewmen?“, fragt Lenard.

„Ja, Sir! Vor 3 Tagen angekommen, Sir!“

„Dann darf ich ihnen gleich mal sagen, dass wir uns hier duzen oder mit Dienstgraden anreden, wenns förmlich sein soll. Lenard.“, er reicht John Rackman die Hand.

„John. Danke, Sir“. Er erwidert den Händedruck.

 

Lenard zückt seinen Tricorder und lässt ihn mit einem Schwung seines Handgelenks aufschnappen.

Der Tricorder beginnt leise zu zirpen. Einige kurze Tastendrücke später bekommt der die umgebenden Jeffries-Röhren angezeigt, sowie den weiteren Weg zum Computerkern.

„Hier lang!“, stellt Lenard fest und deutet auf das Schott zu ihrer Linken, bevor er seinen Tricorder wieder zusammenklappt und das Schott zusammen mit John Rackman öffnet.

 

Am Ende der Röhre angekommen, betreten beide einen Flur. „Da hinten ist der Computerkern.“, Lenard schlägt einen schnellen Schritt ein, während er den Gang entlangeilt, bis er abrupt stehenbleibt.

 

Vor ihm sieht er Licht auf dem Gang schimmern. Reflexartig hebt er seine zur Faust geballte Hand als Haltegeste in die Luft, schaltet mit der anderen Hand seine Lampe aus und drückt sich an die Wand.

Leise Gespräche hallen über den Gang.

 

„Was ist denn nun? Warum dauert das so lange? Allzu lang werden wir nicht mehr unentdeckt bleiben“, hört Lenard über den Gang, bevor die sprechende Person den Computerkern betritt.

 

„Die gehören nicht zu uns, John. Deckung!“ Lenard deutet auf die Einbuchtung in der Korridortür für den Turbolift wenige Meter vor ihnen. „Schnell“. Er huscht auf die andere Seite in die Nische, bevor Crewman Rackman ihm folgt.

 

_Was mache ich jetzt… Reinstürmen ist keine Option. Wir hätten wahrscheinlich sowieso keine Chance. Abwarten wäre eine Idee. Aber ich muss die anderen informieren, vor allem Ennari._

 

„John. Geh bitte schnellstmöglich zur Ops und berichte an den Captain. Wir haben Eindringlinge auf Deck 12. Ich bleibe solang hier und schaue, ob ich was ausrichten kann.“, flüstert Lenard.

 

„Aye, Sir. Passen sie auf sich auf!“, antwortet Rackman, schaut um die Ecke um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand kommt und huscht dann in Richtung der Jeffriesröhren davon, aus der sie gekommen waren.

 

Lenards Puls schlägt wie verrückt, während er Crewmen Rackman hinterherschaut.

 

>>Hoffentlich kommen wir hier heil raus…<<

 

~~

Maleek war nie wirklich der beste Sportler, dennoch scheint er neue Energie gefunden zu haben, nachdem ihm Doktor E’Char die beunruhigenden Ereignisse mitgeteilt hat.

 

_Eindringlinge hier? Es gibt tausend wichtigere Stationen, warum wir?_

 

Bei jeder dunklen Abbiegung sieht sich der junge Techniker nun zweimal um.

Keiner da?

Ist die Luft rein?

Er hält jedes mal den Atem an einer Kreuzung an.

Und wirklich jede Kreuzung ist Dunkel!

 

Immer noch keine Stromversorgung. Seine Augen schmerzten erst als er auf der Krankenstation ankam. Er fühlte sich in dem kalten Licht wie gebadet und erholt zu gleich.

 

_Ich wäre tausend mal lieber da und würd mir von der hübschen Ärztin meine Verletzungen versorgen lassen, aber nein, ich muss hier den Boten spielen!_

 

Eine weitere Kreuzung nahm der Crewman hastig.

Das Maschinendeck kam in hörbare Reichweite, er schaltete seine Lampe auf die hellste Stufe und hoffte, dass er dort bekannte und freundliche Gesichter antreffen würde.

 

„Huch.“

Ein kurzer Moment des Schreckens, da läuft er fast in Lieutenant Commander Wakemann hinein.

„Oh tut mir Leid!“

Sofort nimmt er wieder Haltung an.

„Ich, ich habe was wichtiges zu berichten, sagt er und wird leiser.

Es ist Sabotage Ma’am.“

 

Und jetzt, wo er es selbst ausgesprochen hat, fühlte es sich noch bedrohlicher an.

 

„Sabotage?“, fragt Elena bestürzt.

 

_Sabotage, hier? Warum?_

 

„Bist du dir sicher, Maleek? Hast du jemanden gesehen?“

 

„Nicht direkt ich…“

Er wird noch leiser und nimmt den Kopf etwas vor.

„Ich habe mit Doktor E’Char gesprochen, er hat sogar einen der Eindringlinge gesehen! Allerdings konnte er schon nicht mehr sagen. Er war nur verwundert, dass wir noch nichts wissen.“

 

Erwartungsvoll schaut Maleek zu seiner Vorgesetzten.

„Was sollen wir tun Commander?“

 

Commander Benia betritt das Maschinendeck, gefolgt von 4 bewaffneten Sicherheitscrewmen. „Lieutenant Commander!“, poltert er. „Bericht!“

 

„Sir, der Stromausfall ist nicht technischer Natur, sondern hat mit dem Computer zu tun. Allerdings bekommen wir weiterhin keinen Zugriff. Lieutenant Greaves ist unterwegs. Allerdings berichtet mir Crewmen Maleek gerade, dass wir laut Doktor E’Char Eindringlinge auf der Station haben. Wissen Sie bereits davon?“

 

„Was? Nein! Crewmen Maleek, wissen sie außerdem genaueres? Standorte? Mannstärke? Haben Sie etwas gesehen?“, funkelt er Crewmen Maleek an.

 

In seiner doch noch kurzen Laufbahn bei Sternflotte hat Maleek selten so einen unsympathischen Charakter gesehen wie Commander Benia.

_Und hässlich…_

 

Es gab Tage, da verglich er ihn mit einer Art grazeritischen Warzenschweine, welche doppelt so große Warzen haben sollen wie ihre Beine breit sind.

So unästhetisch und unfreundlich wirkte dieser Mann auf ihn.

 

In seiner Art mit ihm zu reden machte Benia den Eindruck nur noch schlimmer. Maleek verglich ihn nun schon mit drei dieser abstoßenden, stinkenden Tiere.

 

„Ich weiß weder die Standorte noch habe ich etwas gesehen Sir. Da müssten Sie Dr. E’Char fragen, von ihm habe ich die Informationen. Allerdings soll er einen der Eindringlinge gesehen hab.“

 

~~

 

_Jetzt kommt meine Chance. Jetzt kann ich dieser verdammten Trill eins auswischen. <_

Ein Grinsen huscht über Eny Benias Gesicht.

 

„Lieutenant Commander, Crewmen, ich bin sowieso auf dem Weg zur OPS, ich werde Captain Ree selbst benachrichtigen. Bringen Sie nur wieder die Station online.“ Eny dreht sich zu seinen Sicherheitsleuten um. „Furlan, sie bleiben hier und sichern das Maschinendeck. Der Rest folgt mir!“

 

Der angesprochene Crewmen postiert sich vor dem Eingang zum Maschinendeck, während die Gruppe um Commander Benia das Maschinendeck verlässt.

~~

 

Elena schüttelt den Kopf.

 

_Was für ein unausstehlicher Mensch. Kein Wunder, dass ihn die Sternenflotte durch Ennari ausgetauscht hat._

 

„Mach dir nichts draus, Maleek. Schau bitte mal, ob du Crewmen K’Tok helfen kannst, die Energie manuell umzuleiten.“ Elena gibt dem Crewmen einen Klaps auf den breit gebauten Rücken und wendet sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

 

_Wenn das mal gut geht_


	8. Kapitel 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der erste Teil des Kampfes! Los gehts!
> 
> Null gebetat, as ever ;D

~~

Keuchend kommt John Rackman auf Deck 5, dem Deck der OPS, an und betritt dieselbe.

 

„Captain“. Er stutzt bei dem Anblick, die seine kommandierende Offizierin ihm bietet.

 

Ennari wirbelt herum. „Crewman…“ sie schaut ihn fragend an.

„John Rackman, Maschinendeck, Captain.“, antwortet dieser mit einem leicht verdutzten Unterton in der Stimme.

 

„John, was möchtest du berichten?“, fragt sie in ruhigem Ton, welcher gar nicht zu ihrer hektisch wirbelnden Gedankenwelt passt.

„Sir, ich möchte melden, wir haben Eindringlinge auf Deck 12 am Computerkern. Lieutenant Greaves ist dort und beobachtet die Fremden. Ich bin so schnell es geht hergekommen um zu berichten.“

 

„Was?“, fragt Ennari entgeistert. Ihre Gedanken fliegen geradezu.

_Warum sollten hier Eindringlinge sein? Und was wollen sie in unserem Computerkern?_

 

 _Die Torpedosteuerungspläne!_ Wie ein Blitz durchfährt sie die Erkenntnis.

 

„Kitan, die Torpedosteuerungspläne von Lenard, die wir im High-Security-Kern aufbewahren!“, sagt Ennari erregt zu Kitan, welcher an sie herangetreten war.

 

Der Andorianer versteht sofort. Der unruhige Blick der beiden anderen liegt auf ihm. In dieser Situation muss man kein ausgebildeter Counselor sein um die Anspannung mit den Händen greifen zu können.

 

_Das ist…_

Kitan hat das Gefühl, als würde der Boden unter ihm wanken und drohen nachzugeben.

_Eine Katastrophe!_

 

Er spürt wie sein Puls auf einmal in seiner Hand hämmert.

Seine Fühler, welche er aus einer gewissen Gewohnheit sanft an seine langen Haare flechtet, kämpfen darum, sich aufzurichten. Sein Körper hat augenblicklich umgeschaltet – er ist kampfbereit.

 

Er schaut entsetzt zu seiner Freundin.

„Captain“, sagt er und drückt damit seine Besorgnis aus.

„Wir müssen unbedingt versuchen diese Pläne um jeden Preis zu schützen.“

Kitan betont den letzten Teil seines Satzes besonders.

 

„Ja, das müssen wir. Intelligente Torpedos in den falschen Händen könnten schreckliche Folgen haben.“ Ennari dreht sich wieder zu Crewmen Rackmen.

 

„John, wissen sie, welcher Spezies die Eindringlinge angehören?“, fragt sie.

 

„Nein, Ma’am. Wir haben sie bis jetzt nur gehört und im Dunkeln als Schemen gesehen.“

 

„Dann müssen wir da wohl einfach blind hin. Ihr beiden“, sie deutet auf zwei Crewmen im Hintergrund „folgt Kitan und mir. Ensign Hant, sie haben die OPS. Kitan, nach dir!“

 

Ein schnelles Nicken folgt.

 

Kitan fühlt sich wie berauscht. Sein Puls schlägt ungewöhnlich schnell, sein Atem ist unruhig und der Drang seine Fühler aufzurichten wird fast unerträglich für den Andorianer.

 

Es mag für Ausstehende etwas unverständlich wirken, doch gerade die Fühler haben bei Andorianern eine besondere Stellung. Es werden damit Gefühle ausgedrückt, unbewusst, weshalb er sie manchmal als unkontrollierbares „Risiko“ ansieht.

 

Allerdings steht er jetzt nicht vor einem attraktiven Wesen, oder hat eine Therapiestunde mit einem Crewmitglied, wo er steht’s einen Gefühlsneutralen Eindruck machen will.

Das hier läuft auf einen bewaffneten Konflikt hinaus.

_Wahrscheinlich sogar auf einen Nahkampf_

 

Kitan umfasst seine Waffe.

 

_Fantastisch…_

Ganz kann der Andorianer gegen seine Kämpferischen wurzeln nicht angehen.

Die Waffe fühlt sich gut an.

Er spürt die Lust vor dem Kampf.

_Und auch DAS fühlt sich gut an_

 

Er streicht sich mit der linken Hand die Haare zurück und drückt etwas fester, um seinen Fühlern den nötigen Widerstand zu geben.

Das ist kein Konflikt, den man von einer Brücke aus löst, das kann ein Konflikt sein, den er mit seinen Händen lösen muss.

 

Er atmet ein letztes Mal tief ein und läuft los. Sein Tempo scheint sich fast verdoppelt zu haben.

Außer Atem ist er dagegen nicht. Die langen dunklen Flure fliegen an ihm vorbei, nur die Orientierung fällt ihm in diesem Zustand manchmal schwer.

 

Als er endlich mit den anderen vor dem Zugang zum Computerkern ankommt huscht ihm ein grinsen über die Lippen.

 

„Ennari“, sagt er gefasst, „lass uns denen zeigen, dass man sich mit keiner Station anlegt, auf der wir Dienst haben.“

 

„Oh ja“. Ennari geht die letzten Meter zusammen mit der Gruppe schweigend und langsam, um Geräusche zu vermeiden.

 

Eine Hand berührt ihre Schulter. _Was zur…._

 

Sie wirbelt herum, hebt in derselben Bewegung ihre Waffe in Anschlag und zielt in die Richtung der Berührung. 3 Zentimeter vor Lenards Nase kommt der Lauf des Phasers zur Ruhe.

 

„Ennari!“, flüstert Lenard erschrocken. Er sieht aus wie ein erschrecktes Rek’ah, ein scheues, schreckhaftes Wesen aus den Wäldern auf der Heimatwelt der Trill, welches Erdenbewohner wohl am ehesten mit einem Reh vergleichen würden.

 

„Um Gottes Willen, Lenard! Ich hätte dich fast erschossen!“. Erst jetzt wird Ennari bewusst, dass auch alle anderen ihre Waffen auf Lenard gerichtet hielten, sie nun aber wieder herunternahmen. Auch ihr Herz realisiert nun den Fehlalarm und bewegt sich wieder in Richtung zweistelliger Schlagraten.

 

„Bericht!“

 

„Es sind mindestens 7 Eindringlinge, ich vermute allerdings anhand der Stimmen, dass es wohl 10 sein müssen. Ich vermute, sie sind hinter meinen Torpedoplänen her, sonst hätten sie nicht in den Computerkern gemusst.“, erstattet Lenard Bericht.

 

„Gut erkannt Lenard“, sagt Kitan dumpf und stellt sich neben Ennari.

„Hast du noch zu mehr Leuten von uns Kontakt? Könntest du welche an den Ausgängen positionieren

 

„Nein, Crewmen Rackmen war der einzige. Aber ich decke euch hier draußen den Rücken, wenn ihr wollt.“

 

„Dann werden wir mal mit ihnen reden. Alle Mann Waffen auf Betäubung in Anschlag, mir nach!“, sagt Ennari, bevor sie sich an die Wand drückt, die an die Tür des Computerkerns anschließt.

Alle anderen folgen ihrer Bewegung.

 

Ennari greift ihren Tricorder, welchen sie mit einer Handbewegung auf passiven, lautlosen Scan stellt und aufflippen lässt. „Lenard hat wohl Recht. Wahrscheinlich ca. 10 Mann nach den Anzeigen.“, stellt sie zu Kitan gewandt fest. Sie lässt den Tricorder wieder zuflippen und in seine Halterung an ihrem Waffengürtel gleiten. Sie nimmt ihre Waffe in Anschlag.

 

Die wohlige Vertrautheit dieser Haltung durchströmt sie. Ihr Puls steigt. Ennari schüttelt nochmals ihren Kopf, als wolle sie unnötige Gedanken loswerden. Sie hebt ihre rechte Hand und zeigt einen Countdown.

 

3…

2…

1…

 

Alle Muskeln ihres Körpers spannen sich. Mit einem Ruck reißt sie ihren Körper um die Ecke in die Türöffnung hinein und zieht mit ihrem Phaser in die Tür. „Identifizieren sie sich!“

 

Durch das Visier ihrer Waffe erblickt sie 9 Wadi, welche mit Waffen auf sie zielen.

 

 

„Wir sind Wadi. Mein Name ist Commander Lushkat. Wir möchten Ihnen nichts tun, aber wir haben Interesse am Inhalt dieses Computers. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“

 

„Captain Ennari Ree, Föderation der Planeten. Verlassen sie sofort unseren Computerkern. Sie werden diese Daten nicht bekommen!“

 

Im Hintergrund sieht sie auf einem Diagnosebildschirm einen Ladebalken, der von 99% auf 100% springt.

 

_Verdammt!_

„Ganz ruhig!“

Maecs dunkle Stimme halt wieder.

 

Er hebt die Hand langsam an. Ein paar aufmerksame Augenpaare ruhen auf ihm.

 

Ein kleines Licht tanzt hinter ihm über seine Schulter, schnell wird es fokussiert. Ein weiterer Romulaner erfasst mit seinem Lichtkegel die verwunderten Blicke der Stationscrew.

 

„Alles lassen jetzt ganz langsam die Waffen sinken“, zischt Maecs in einer ruhigen Art.

„Dann wird niemandem was passieren.“

 

Zwei weitere Lichter gehen an, erneut werden die Lichtkegel auf die Wadi wie auch auf die Sternenflotten angehörigen gerichtet.

 

_Was zur Hölle… wo kommen jetzt hier Romulaner her…_

 

Sie lässt ihre Waffe sinken. 9 Wadi und 8 Romulaner sind dann doch zu viel für ihre kleine Gruppe.

„Waffen runter!“, befiehlt Ennari ihren Leuten.

 

Lenard, der bis jetzt noch im Schatten hinter allen stand und kein Licht an seiner Waffe aktiviert hatte, schiebt sich langsam an der Wand entlang zurück.

 

Sie wendet sich an die Anführer beider Völker. „Bevor jetzt hier Chaos ausbricht, möchte ich gerne wissen, wer jetzt was von wem warum will. Vielleicht lässt sich eine friedliche Lösung finden.“

 

_Verdammt, wo kommen die denn her. Vor allem kommen wir gegen Romulaner nicht an._

 

„Waffen runter“, zischt Commander Lushkat seinen Leuten zu.

 

Maec bewegt sich vorsichtig auf die Gruppe von Wadi und Föderation Angehörigen zu.

Seine Leute folgen ihm mit einem strammen Schritt.

 

Gekonnt bewegt er sich durch den abgedunkelten Raum und kommt neben dem Wadi Commander zu stehen.

„Folgen Sie mir“, sagt er streng und drückt seine Waffe in die Seite des anderen.

 

Kitan bewegt sich kaum, beobachtet die Situation aber genau.

Eine starke Anspannung liegt in der Luft.

 

_Was geht hier vor? Es kann doch nicht nur um diese Steuerpläne gehen, doer? Wie haben die Wadi davon erfahren? Was haben die Romulaner damit zu tun?_

 

Prüfend schaut er zu dem Romulaner.

Er trägt keinerlei offizielle Abzeichen.

_Regierung definitiv nicht. Die Tal’shiar? Nein…_

Es ist zu dunkel um alle auf Abzeichen zu prüfen.

Er bemerkt, dass die Wadi keinerlei Anzeichen machen, nervös zu sein.

_Das kann nicht gut sein…die planen was…_

Im Hintergrund zieht ein Wadi-Crewmen unauffällig einen stiftartigen Datenspeicher aus einer Konsole, bevor er ebenfalls den Computerkern verlässt uns seinem Commander folgt.

 

„Was ist das?“

Ein Romulaner geht zügig auf den Wadi zu.

 

Kitan hält die Luft an.

_Das kann nicht gut gehen._

 

„Geben Sie uns den Stick!“, sagt der Romulaner laut.

„Sofort!“

 

Eine junge romulanische Frau eilt ihrem Kollegen zur Hilfe.

„Sie haben einen Stick eingesteckt, geben Sie ihn sofort heraus!“

Der Romulaner drückt den Wadi gegen die Wandkonsole hinter ihm.

 

Kitan schaut zur Ennari herüber. Ein inniger Blickkontakt folgt.


	9. Kapitel 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiter gehts! Die entscheidende Phase!  
> Und Benia ist auf der Verelan ;D
> 
> Null gebetat!

~~

 

„Sir, wir empfangen Transportersignaturen!“ Ein Crewman, der Eny Benia gefolgt war, tritt an ihn heran.

„Auf meine Konsole legen!“, befiehlt Eny Benia.

 

_Transportersignaturen?_

 

Die Daten tauchen auf seiner Konsole auf.

 

_Das sind romulanische Transportersignaturen. Von einem getarnten Schiff. Romulaner? Das können aber nicht die ursprünglichen Eindringlinge gewesen sein. Die kamen vorher._

 

In seinem Hirn rasen die Gedanken. In Sekundenschnelle rechnet er sich aus, welche Folgen 2 gegnerische Parteien auf der Station haben könnten.

 

_Ennari ist mit der neuen Mannschaft sicher hinter den Eindringlingen her. Meine alte Crew ist in der Krankenstation oder auf den unteren Decks in Sicherheit. Die Schiffe der Fremden kann ich mit der Verelan in Schach halten, wenn nötig. Die Station ist ohne Strom, also können die Stationswaffen mir auch nicht gefährlich werden. Es kann also höchstens Ree erwischen._

 

Seine Finger beginnen auf der Konsole zu tippen. Hier und da fügt er Daten hinzu, andererseits kürzt er Daten heraus.

 

Sekunden später sieht er wieder zu dem Crewman auf, der sich nach der Datenübertragung wieder seiner Station zugewandt hat.

 

„Ensign, wo haben sie diesen Datenmüll her? Das sind nicht im weitesten Sinne Transportersignaturen!“, tadelt er den jungen Mann.

 

„Sir, das kam so aus den Sensoren, Sir!“, stammelt dieser.

 

„Unsinn!“, poltert Eny. Zwei Tastendrücke später ist die Datei in den Sensorenlogs ausgetauscht.

 

„Schauen sie sich die Datei nochmal an. Wenn Sie sich hinterher immer noch sicher sind, sagen Sie mir ins Gesicht, dass in Unrecht habe.“

Er stellt sich direkt vor den Ensign und beobachtet ihn durchdringend, als dieser die Datei erneut aufruft.

 

„Sie haben Recht, Sir!“, stellt dieser betroffen fest.

 

„Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben!“ Eny trabt zurück zum Captainssessel der Verelan und befielt: „Wie Captain Ree es befohlen hat, kümmern wir uns von außen um die Situation und scannen den Sektor. Es muss hier ja wohl oder übel Schiffe geben. Steuermann, ablegen! Gelber Alarm auf dem ganzen Schiff. Schilde 100%! Ensign Buccheri, sie übernehmen die Sensoren. Aber dass sie mir ja nicht schon wieder irgendwelchen Datenmüll vorlegen!“, sagt er zu dem Ensign gewandt.

 

„Koppelungen gelöst. Impulsantrieb initialisiert. Zünde Manövertriebwerke“, kommen die Meldungen vom Steuermann, Crewmen Nyseth.

 

„Bringen sie 500 km zwischen uns und die Station mit einem viertel Impuls. Bucceri, fangen Sie an zu scannen!“

 

Zufrieden lächelnd lässt sich Commander Benia in den Captainssessel sinken.

 

_Wenn ich Glück habe, erledigt sich mein Problem von alleine!_

 

~~

 

Ennari erkennt ihre Chance. Jetzt ist der beste Zeitpunkt zum Angriff!

Sie zwinkert dreimal mit ihrem linken Auge.

 

„Feuer!“, brüllt sie und rollt sich zur Seite ab. Während sie sich wieder aufrappelt, nimmt sie den Romulaner ins Visier, der den Wadi in der Mangel hat und drückt ab.

 

Ein kreischender Nadionpartikelstrahl entfährt ihrem Phaser und trifft den Romulaner, welcher in sich zusammenklappt und zu Boden geht.

 

„Das die sich auch immer bewegen müssen, wenn man auf die schießen will!“, ruft Kitan zynisch zu Ennari.

„Das ist anstrengend! Ich dachte, wir wollen einen ruhigen Abend in einer Bar verbringen und dann so was…“

 

Er schießt einem Wadi ins Bein, in dem Moment wo dieser sich nach vorne beugt schießt er einen weiteren Schuss gezielt in die Burst. Endlich verliert sein Gegner das Bewusstsein.

 

Laut kracht ein Behälter hinter ihm. Kitan wirbelt herum und trifft einen heranstürmenden Romulaner.

 

Wieder blitzt es hell auf.

 

„Passt auf die Steuerkonsolen auf!“, ruft er, befürchtet aber, dass er ungehört bleibt.

 

Das Zischen übertönt fast alles.

 

„Sucht Deckung!“

Maec kann im Lichte der Phaser ausmachen, dass bereits zwei seiner Leute zu Boden gegangen sind.

 

Er wirft sich hin und kriecht voran.

Um hin herum zischen die Konsolen.

Ein Offizier der Sternflotte taucht vor ihm auf. Maec zögert keine Sekunde, ein gezielter Schuss streckt ihn nieder.

 

Der leblose Körper geht zu Boden.

 

Angewidert schiebt sich der Romulaner darüber weiter zu den eifrig schießenden Offizieren.

_Widerlich, ich hasse diese primitive Art…_

Ein weiterer Schuss, ein weiterer Föderationsbürger geht zu Boden.

_Endlich!!!_

 

Der Romulaner springt auf. Schnell greift er sich die Frau, welche ebenfalls gut gezielt seine Leute ausschaltet.

„Das reicht!“

 

Er zieht die Trill zu sich ran und hält die Waffe an ihren Kopf.

„Die Föderation hat auch keinen Anstand mehr, einfach das Feuer zu eröffnen. Sie hätten sich nicht einmischen sollen Captain Ree!“

 

Schnell dreht sich Kitan um.

_Scheiße!_

 

In dem Lichtgewitter erkennt er deutlich, wie der Romulaner Ennari in seiner Gewalt hat.

 

Sein Hand umfasst die Waffe fester.

Er brauch einen kurzen Moment um sich zu sammeln, ehe er ausruft:

„Feuer einstellen!“

 

Er steht auf. Erneut schreit er in die Dunkelheit.

„Feuer einstellen! Das ist ein Befehl!“

_Ennari!_

 

Kitan lässt die Waffe sinken und geht einen Schritt auf den Romulaner zu.

 

„Bitte Commander, nicht zu nah!“, sagt Maec und drückt Ennari die Waffe etwas fester gegen das Gesicht.

 

„Lassen Sie uns reden.“

Kitan versucht ruhig zu klingen.

 

„Das wollten wir, aber ihre dürftige Art hat es ja zu Nichte gemacht.“

Der Romulaner wirft einen Blick rüber zu seinen Leuten, welche die Deckung verlassen uns noch zwei weitere Wadi niederstrecken.

 

Lenard durchfährt die Angst wie ein Stromstoß.

_Oh nein, Ennari_

 

_Komm schon, Lenard, tu was. Du kannst hier nicht einfach rumhocken während die anderen kämpfen. Du warst der drittbeste Scharfschütze in deiner Akademieklasse. Du hast das mal gelernt. Nutze es…_

 

Ennaris Herz pocht ihr bis zum Hals. Sie fühlt die warme Öffnung des romulanischen Disruptors an ihrer Halsschlagader.

 

Stressbotenstoffe ihres Körpers strömen durch ihre Adern, während sie ganz stillhält, um nicht aus Versehen die Waffe des Romulaners auszulösen.

 

„Lassen sie uns verhandeln!“, sagt sie mit vor Nervosität zittriger Stimme.

 

Lenard stellt das Visier seines Phasers auf achtfache Vergrößerung. Langsam und bedächtig legt er auf die Nasenwurzel des Romulaners an. Er versucht, seine Atmung und seinen Herzschlag zu kontrollieren. Allmählich werden beide langsamer.

 

„Verhandeln?“

Der Romulaner schaut in die Dunkelheit.

Einer seiner Leute hebt den Stick, welchen er dem toten Wadi abgenommen hat.

„Wir müssen nicht mehr verhandeln“, stellt er nüchtern fest und festigt den griff um Ennaris Arm.

 

„Nicht“, sagt Kitan ohnmächtig.

 

Und dann…

Ennaris Leben ziehen an ihr vorbei.

_NEIN!_

 

Sie fühlt den festen Griff des Romulaners, sein Gesicht, das sich schützend gegen ihre linke Wange presst und die Spannung die plötzlich in seinen Schussarm kommt.

 

_Lass es nicht so enden!_

 

Sie schließt ihre Augen.

 

Lenards Finger umschließt den Abzug und kontrahiert sich.

 

_Pfffffffiiiiiuuu_

 

Ennari fühlt ein scharfes Brennen auf ihrer Wange, gefolgt von einem Luftstoß. Gleichzeitig fühlt sie, wie jede Spannung den romulanischen Körper verlässt, der Sie umklammert. Einige Millisekunden später spürt sie einen weiteren, weitaus heftigeren Schmerz, diesmal in ihrem rechten Bein und verliert dadurch das Bewusstsein.

 

Der Phaserstrahl trifft den Romulaner in sein rechtes Auge und streift dabei Ennaris Wange.

 

Der Romulaner geht zu Boden. Während allerdings sein Arm kraftlos zusammenklappt, kommt sein Finger auf den Abzug. Ein grüner Strahl fährt Ennaris Bein entlang, woraufhin sie zusammenbricht.

 

~~

 

Nach einem weiteren Schuss scheint es endlich geschafft.

 

Aven und drei junge Begleiter verlassen wachsam ihre Deckung.

 

Die Lichtkegel huschen übereinander und fokussieren die Gegner.

An der Wand funkt es aus einem Terminal.

 

„Entschuldigung. Ich habe zu hoch gezielt“, sagt ein junger Crewman mit zitteriger Stimme.

 

„Schon okay, beim nächsten mal versuchen Sie aber, die Einrichtung halbwegs heile zu lassen, verstanden?“

 

„Ja Sir!“

 

„Wunderbar…“

Aven steigt über die am Boden liegenden, bewusstlosen Feinde.

Konzentriert betrachtet er den Kampflatz.

 

„Nun gut“, sagt er nach einer kleinen Pause, „Ihr kennt das ja: Muriel und Shadi sammeln die Waffen ein. Gefangene fesseln und Kontrollpunkt setzen!“

Die jungen Leute rennen durcheinander und Aven hat einen Moment Zeit die Situation auf sich wirken zu lassen.

 

Sie schlagen sich gut bisher. Obwohl keine richtige Kampferfahrung vorliegt können diese jungen Offiziere und Crewman schnell reagieren.

Beim ersten Feindkontakt waren sie noch überrascht, jetzt, nach dem Dritten aufeinandertreffen mit dem Gegner, wirkt alles schon routinierter.

 

Woher kommen die? Was wollen die? Wer sind die?

All diese Fragen konnte sich Aven anhören, aber keine davon wirklich beantworten. Er hat diese Spezies zwar schon einmal gesehen, aber so sehr er es versucht, der Name fällt ihm nicht ein.

 

_Ich denke die sind aus dem Gamma-Quadranten…_

Weiter ist er nicht.

 

„Diesmal haben wir drei Gefangene gemacht Sir“, berichtet Shadi.

 

„Drei? Eine kleine Gruppe. Sie sind auf jeden Fall nicht hier um die Station anzugreifen oder zu übernehmen. Vielleicht wollen sie etwas ganz anderes.“

 

„Und was, Sir?“

 

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir werden sie auf jeden Fall daran hindern hier weiteren Schaden anzurichten.“

 

„Strom wäre ja mal eine gute Hilfe dabei“, ruft ein Crewman von weiter hinten.

 

„Darauf bin ich noch gar nicht gekommen!“

Aven nimmt ihn in seinen Lichtkegel.

 

„Ich schlage der Krankenstation vor, sie in Zukunft auf ein Laufrad zu stellen. Energie durch Bewegung. Nie wieder Stromausfälle!“

 

Der Rest der Gruppe kichert leise und der angesprochene geht aus Avens Lichtstrahl hinaus.

 

_Ich hab keinen Bock mehr hier drauf! Ich will endlich, dass dieser scheiß Tag endet!_

Der Bajoraner atmet tief ein.

 

„Okay, dann mal weiter!“

 

Mit der Waffe im Anschlag gehen sie den dunklen Flur weiter geradeaus.

 

~~

 

John Rackman springt mit einer Hechtrolle in den Computerkern hinein, um einem grünen Energiestrahl auszuweichen.

 

Er ist froh, endlich zwei Sekunden außerhalb des Kreuzfeuers zu sein. Sein Blick schweift über die Gerätschaften im Computerkern. Sein geschultes Auge fällt auf einen zylindrischen Gegenstand in einer Ecke, der direkt an das Energieverteilernetz angeschlossen ist und periodisch pulsierend rot aufleuchtet.

 

_Das ist keine Sternenflottentechnologie. Zapft das Teil uns den Strom ab?_

 

„Commander, das müssen sie sehen!“

Die Hände zitterten immer noch.

Kitan kann seinen Blick einfach nicht von seiner am Boden liegenden Freundin lösen.

 

„Ennari“, sagt er leise immer wieder.

 

Er will gehen. Er versucht es mit aller Kraft die er hat. Er will zu ihr!

_Wieso?_

Seine Beine sind schwer wie Blei.

_Es geht irgendwie nicht…_

Sein Blick ruht immer noch auf dem Captain.

 

Kitan spürt wie ihm kalt wird und eine Übelkeit aufkommt.

 

_Ist das so, wenn man kurz davor ist umzukippen?_

 

Die nächsten Aktionen um ihn herum scheinen wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen.

 

Das Zischen der beschädigten Konsolen verstummt, die anderen Personen verschwimmen in seinem Sichtfeld.

 

Ein gedämpftes Dröhnen und die starke Übelkeit ist alles, was er noch wahrnehmen kann.

 

„S..ir!“

Ein dumpfer, langgezogener Laut…

 

„Sir!“

 

Er wird von einem Crewman geschüttelt. Es fühlt sich an wie ein Erdbeben.

 

„…“

 

„Alles okay?“

 

Normales Tempo.

Die Funken fliegen und zischen laut, die noch verbliebenen Leute sichern den Bereich, ein junger Mensch schüttelt ihn.

 

„Ich bin okay, keine Sorge. Kümmern sie sich um den Captain!“

 

Noch will sich sein Crewmitglied nicht von ihm entfernen, zu groß ist der besorge Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Das ist ein Befehl!“

 

Kita macht einen Schritt nach rechts.

Seine Beine schwanken, seine Augen brennen und immer noch ist ihm übel.

 

Er kämpft sich über Leichen und Trümmerteile.

_Irgendwie…_

Kitan stolpert fast.

_Das ist wie ein Albtraum…_

 

Er folgt den Rufen eines Crewman, welcher in einer dunklen, hinteren Ecke hockt.

 

Je weiter Kitan läuft desto mehr bekommt er sein rationales Denken zurück.

_Die Crew braucht dich jetzt, mach nicht schlapp!_

                                            

Eine Reihe von Container liegt vor ihm.

Mit großer Selbstbeherrschung steigt er darüber.

Eine weitere Leiche? Er steigt darüber.

Ein weiterer gefallener Romulaner? Hindernis ist überwunden.

 

Er sieht wie der Crewman vor einem kleinen Gerät hockt, welches zwischen zwei Knotenpunkten installiert wurde.

Nur noch drei Meter trennen ihn von seinem Ziel, doch plötzlich ein bohrender Schmerz.

 

Kitan zieht den betroffenen Fuß heran. Im fahlen Licht erkennt er, dass ein Stück Metall in seiner Wade steckt, eine romulanische Hand, unweit davon. entfernt.

 

Der Andorianer bleibt regungslos stehen.

Der Schmerz breitet sich aus, doch er sagt nichts.

Nicht ein Laut kommt über seine Lippen.

 

Sein Adrenalin verhilft ihm dazu. Es ist ein Kampf, er ist Andorianer, und dieser Romulaner muss nun sterben.

 

Viel denkt er nicht, kann er gar nicht.

Schweren Schrittes poltert er auf den am Boden liegenden Mann zu und greift ihn am Nacken.

 

Mit einem Ruck seiner linken Hand zieht er ihn hoch.

_Viel zu leicht!_

Der Romulaner scheint kaum in der Lage zu sein zu stehen, geschweigenden sich zu wehren.

 

„Was?“, fragt dieser und gurgelt dabei sein eigenes Blut.

 

„Ich hasse es Leuten in den Rücken zu schießen!“

 

Kitan nimmt den Phaser mit den rechten Hand und drückt ab. Der andere wird aus unmittelbarer Nähe getroffen und sackt wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden.

 

Keiner sagt etwas.

 

Nach ein paar Augenblicken spürt der Andorianer wieder den Schmerz.

_Scheiße!_

 

Sein Bein gibt nach und er kniet sich ab.

 

„Sir!“

_Wieder dieses >Sir<…_

Er verdreht die Augen und legt den Phaser neben sich.

_Und der stand immer noch auf betäuben…dann sollte es so sein…_

 

John Rackman sieht den Romulaner zu Boden sacken und seinen Vorgesetzten zu Boden gehen.

 

_Oh Gott, was steckt denn da in seinem Bein? Ist das…. Himmel!_

 

John stürzt zu Kitan. „Sir, ihr Bein! Was soll ich tun?“

 

„Schon okay“, sagt Kitan erstaunlich ruhig.

„Nur nicht rausziehen.“

 

Er lässt sich nach hinten gleiten und lehnt sich gegen einen Container.

 

„Kümmern Sie sich darum, dass wir einfach wieder Strom kriegen.“

 

„Aye!“.

 

John Rackman wendet sich dem zylindrischen Objekt in der Ecke zu.

 

_Mal sehen, wie ich das abbekomme…_

 

Er untersucht es sorgfältig.

 

_Naja. Zwei Steckverbindungen, eins zu jedem Pol unserer Energieleitung. Kann nicht viel schief gehen…_

 

Als er eine Steckverbindung aus der Verankerung zieht, schließt er kurz die Augen und lauscht.

 

Mit einem leisen „Pling“ erwachen die Leuchtelemente wieder zu neuem Leben, während das zylindrische Objekt mit einem summenden Endgeräusch verstummt.

 

~~

 

Es flackerte, doch diesmal waren es keine Schüsse aus einem Phaser.

 

„Den Propheten sei Dank!“

Aven dreht sich um.

Seine Augen verfolgen wie der lange Gang hinter ihm erhellt wird.

 

Seine vier Begleiter nehmen schützend die Hand vor die Augen.

 

_Oh man ist das hell!_

 

Ehe sich seine Augen an das so ersehnte Licht gewöhnt haben, hört er die anderen schon jubeln.

„Endlich!“

„Wurde auch Zeit!“

 

Eine Silhouette taucht neben Aven auf. Langsam wird der Umriss Schärfer. Es ist Shadi, der erleichtert zu seinem Vorgesetzen aufschaut.

„Wir haben es geschafft Lieutenant!“

 

„Noch nicht ganz!“, sagt er entschlossen, „Aber ab jetzt wird es einfacher.“

 

Der Bajoraner eilt zur nächsten Abzweigung.

_Eine Kontrollkonsole!_

 

Er war noch nie so froh eine zu sehen.

Hastig tippt er darauf und seine Befehle werden durch einen Piepton bestätigt.

_Sie funktioniert!_

 

~~

 

„Oh ja!“, ruft Claril und springt kurz in die Luft.

 

Obwohl das mehr als unseriös war und die vielen Besucher der Krankenstation sie anstarren, ist ihr das gerade völlig egal.

 

Ein kurzer Freudentaumel folgt.

Das Licht durchflutet den Raum und erreicht nun auch die entlegensten Stellen.

 

Claril fängt sich schnell wieder.

_Die anderen!_

 

„Tais?“

 

„Bin schon dabei!“

Als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen sprintet der junge Mann zu einer Konsole.

 

„Die Power Emitter arbeiten normal, Biobetten werden wieder zentral versorgt, Replimaten laden auf“, sagt er aufgeregt.

„Alles läuft wieder normal!“

 

Er schlägt erleichtert gegen die Konsole.

„Verdammt ja!“

 

Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge der anwesenden Personen. Vorsichtig verlassen einige die Krankenstation, nur um festzustellen, dass der Arzt recht hatte.

 

„Wir haben wieder Strom“, ruft Neetu.

 

„Und wie!“

 

„Tais, versuch Kontakt zu den anderen aufzunehmen, wenn es wirklich Eindringlinge gibt, werden unsere Leute vielleicht medizinische Hilfe brauchen“, weist Claril ihn an.

 

„Verstanden.“

Er ruft zwei Befehle von der Konsole ab.

 

Ein Signalton ertönt.

 

„Eingehende Nachricht“, sagt Tais und sieht wie die Nachrichtenmeldung seine Befehle überlagert.

 

„Wer ist es?“

 

„Das werden wir gleich wissen.“

 

Tais bestätigt die Annahme der Kommunikationsanfrage.

 

„Lieutenant Cashard an Krankenstation. Alles klar bei euch?“

 

„Aven! Geht’s dir gut?“

Tais drückt fast sein Gesicht gegen die Konsole.

 

„Bei uns soweit schon, leider kann ich aber nicht für den Captain und die anderen sprechen. Wo sind sie?“

 

„Wissen wir nicht“, schaltet sich Claril ein, die mittlerweile zu ihrem Bruder aufgeschlossen hat.

 

„Wir haben einige Eindringlinge unschädlich machen können, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht noch weitere Teams gab. Sollte der Captain auf sie gestoßen sein, dann…“

 

„Lass uns das abkürzen“, sagt Tais eilig.

 

„Sichere du die Ebene auf der du bist, wir versuchen den Captain und die anderen zu lokalisieren.“

 

Aven schaut entgeistert.

 

Einen kurzen Moment sagt keiner was.

 

„War das…ein Befehl? Doktor E’Char?“

 

„Scheiße nein!“, moniert Tais genervt.

_Hab ich vergessen…_

 

„Ich werde es mal nicht als Befehl von einem Zivilisten der mal Ensign war auffassen, sondern als guten Ratschlag und setze diesen um. Die medizinischen Scans sollten schnell durchgeführt sein. Ich hoffe, ihr findet unsere Leute schnell.“

 

Aven atmet kurz durch.

„Passt dennoch auf, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob die Tatsache, dass wir wieder Strom haben gleichzusetzen ist mit dem Umstand, dass wir auch keine Eindringlinge mehr haben.“

 

„Aye“, sagt Claril und drückt ihren Bruder etwas zu Seite.

 

„Wir sehen uns!“

 

Avens Screen wird schwarz und Tais erhält erneut die üblichen Auswahlmöglichkeiten auf seiner Konsole.

 

„Medizinischer Scan der gesamten Station!“, ordnet Claril streng an und Tais nickt.

 

_Hoffentlich sind wir nicht zu spät!_

~~

 

Nachdem nun alles befriedet ist, stürzt Lenard zu seiner bewusstlosen Vorgesetzten.

 

_Ennari!_

 

Mit flinken Fingern checkt er selbst, als würde er dem Crewman nicht vertrauen, der sie in den vergangenen Minuten betreute, Ennaris Lebenszeichen.

 

_Gott sei Dank. Was tu ich als nächstes?_

 

Seine Gedanken rasen.

 

_Krankenstation!_

 

Lenard geht zur nächsten Wandkonsole und aktiviert die Sprechverbindung.

 

„Lenard an Krankenstation. Medizinischer Notfall auf Deck 12. Mehrere Verletzte aus unserer Crew, darunter auch der Captain. Außerdem mehrere Romulaner und Angehörige irgendeiner fremdartigen Spezies, ich weis grad nicht welcher. Beeilt euch!“

 

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, dreht sich Lenard um. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht in dem Ausschnitt des Computerkerns, den er von hier aus sehen kann, ein blaues Bein liegen.

 

_Kitan! Mist!_

 

Er sprintet zur nächsten Wandkonsole, da er von der letzten schon wieder zu weit entfernt ist.

 

 

 

~~

 

Eny Benia sitzt auf der Brücke der Verelan. Auf seiner persönlichen Konsole blinkt noch der Koordinatensatz, den ihm der Fähnrich zugespielt hatte.

 

„Sir, wir messen wieder Energie in jedem Teil der Station! Die Station ist wieder online!“ Der Ensign an der Wissenschaftsstation jauchzt vor Freude auf.

 

„Was?“ Eny Benia fährt vom Kapitänssessel auf dreht sich ruckartig um. „Sind sie sicher? Prüfen Sie das nochmal!“

 

„Sir, wir werden gerufen!“ Das ist das Crewmitglied an der Kommunikationskonsole.

 

„Auf den Schirm legen!“

 

„Nur Audio, Sir. Schalte auf Lautsprecher!“

 

„Lieutenant Greaves an Commander Benia. Wir hatten Eindringlinge auf der Station. Romulaner und noch eine andere Rasse. Captain Ree und Commander Kitan sind verwundet und außer Gefecht. Haben Sie Erfolg gehabt?“

 

_Verdammt, warum kann ich nicht ein Mal Glück haben? Diese Ree existiert ja immer noch!_

 

„Nein, wir haben nichts entdeckt. Ich komme...“

 

„Sir“. Der Ensign, der vor ein paar Minuten die romulanische Signatur aufgefangen hatte unterbricht ihn aufgeregt.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich habe seit ich die Signatur aufgefangen habe, weiterhin Tachyonenimpulse auf die Koordinaten geschickt und so einen Link zu dem Phänomen hergestellt. Und Sir, gerade hat es sich zu bewegen angefangen. Ich bedauere, aber das ist wohl doch ein Schiff.“

 

„Was?“

 

_Elender Ensign! Scheiße!_

 

„Verfolgungskurs, Tracktorstrahl, Ensign!“

 

Eny bewegt sich für sein Alter noch sehr geschmeidig zur Steuerkonsole vor, um dem dort stationierten Crewman über die Schulter zu schauen.

 

Die Verelan dreht sich majestätisch im Raum und vollführt eine Wende um fast 180°, bevor sie Fahrt aufnimmt und auf ein unsichtbares Ziel zu jagt.

 

Ein blauer Strahl tastet sich durch den Raum. Anfangs ist torkelt er noch ein wenig durch den Raum, bevor er eine Bewegung macht, als würde er einrasten.

 

„Commander, wir haben da was am Haken“, lächelt der Fähnrich triumphierend.

 

_Verdammt…_

 

Eny Benia verzieht das Gesicht. Ein Lächeln will ihm nicht recht gelingen.

 

„Gut gemacht, Fähnrich.“ _Von wegen!_

 

Innerhalb des blauen Strahls wabert es und es lassen sich undeutliche Schemen erkennen.

 

„Kanal öffnen!“

 

„Offen, Sir!“

 

„Hier spricht Commander Benia vom Raumschiff Verelan. Enttarnen Sie sich, sie haben keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen!“

 

Einen Moment tut sich nichts, dann enttarnt sich innerhalb des blauen Traktorstrahls ein romulanischer Warbird.

 

„Na also. Kurs auf die Station, Ensign!.“

 

Eny nimmt wieder in seinem Sessel Platz.

 

_Das ist ja super gelaufen. Wie ich mich freue..._

~~

 

Die Konsole gibt einen schrillen Signalton von sich.

Tais schreckt zurück.

 

„Ist der Scan schon durch?“

 

„Nein“, meint der Trill vorsichtig, „Schon wieder eine eingehende Nachricht!“

 

Ohne zu zögern bestätigt Tais die Kommunikation und hört Lenards aufgeregte Stimme.

 

\--Lenard an Krankenstation. Medizinischer Notfall auf Deck 12. Mehrere Verletzte aus unserer Crew, darunter auch der Captain. Außerdem mehrere Romulaner und Angehörige irgendeiner fremdartigen Spezies, ich weis grad nicht welcher. Beeilt euch!--

 

Claril und Tais tauschen erschrockene Blicke aus.

Einen langen Moment sagt keiner der beiden etwas.

 

„Können wir beamen?“, fragt Tais endlich und merkt, dass seine Stimme zittert.

 

Seine Schwester zupft an ihrem Kittel.

_Fokus! Jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren!_

 

„Ich denke. Allerdings können wir in der kurzen Zeit keine genauen Personen lokalisieren.“

 

„Und was ist, wenn noch nicht alle Angreifer ausgeschaltet sind und wir uns hier ALLE hinholen?“

 

Claril läuft kurz auf der Stelle hin und her.

_Wir müssen die Verletzen behandeln. Sofort! Aber Tais hat recht…_

 

„Claril, wir haben keine Zeit zum Grübeln!“

 

„Schon klar!“ _> Na gut, dann…_

Die junge Trill geht eilig zu einem der hinteren Spinde und gibt einen Bestätigungscode ins Schloss ein.

Ein Schnappen folgt und der Spind fliegt auf.

 

„Dann sind wir vorbereitet!“

Sie zieht zwei Phaser heraus und wirft einen ihrem Bruder zu.

 

_Wir müssen das Risiko einfach eingehen! Das Leben unserer Freunde steht hier auf dem Spiel!_

 

„Okay.“

 

Claril geht in Position. In der einen Hand den Phaser in der anderen den medizinischen Tricorder.

Es muss ein absurdes Bild sein.

 

„Neetu, sorge dafür, dass alle Zivilisten hier raus sind!“, ruft Tais und programmiert seinen Phaser.

 

„Wird gemacht!“

 

„Wir geben dir ein Zeichen wenn keine Gefahr droht, sollte hier aber das Chaos ausbrechen, verriegelst du die Krankenstation vorerst“, sagt Claril.

 

„Verstanden.“

Neetu blickt kurz zurück.

 

„Viel Erfolg!“

 

„Werden wir schon haben“, grinst Tais. „Und jetzt hau ab!“

 

Der Bolianer verlässt mit einem besorgen Gesicht den Behandlungsbereich.

 

„Wir sollten ihn mal zum Essen einladen“, sagt Tais und sieht ihm nach.

„Was der bei uns immer durchmachen muss, dafür muss man ihn mal loben.“

 

Die Tür geht zu und die Zwillinge sind nun alleine.

 

„Bereit Claril?“, fragt Tais und gibt die nötigen Befehle in die Konsole ein.

 

„Ja.“

 

„Okay“, er räuspert sich.

„Computer, erfasse alle hummanoiden Lebensformen auf Deck 12 im Bereich der Konsole 231-7.“

 

„Befehl bestätigt“, sichert der Computer zu.

 

„Alle erfassten Signale auf die Krankenstation beamen!“


	10. Kapitel 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hier kann ich noch mal Tais/Kitan rausarbeiten.
> 
> Leider gefällt mir Aven nicht so sonderlich in diesem Abschnitt... irgendwie wirkt er etwas "zu hart", dabei soll er ja nur hart tun xD
> 
> Null gebetat.

~~ 

 

Kitans Bein, welches er fest im Blick hat, fängt an, sich in viele Lichtpunkte aufzulösen.

Die Farbpigmente fliegen durcheinander in einen immer schneller werdenden Strudel. Zuerst sein Bein, dann sein Oberkörper und ebenfalls ein Crewman unweit von ihm.

Kitan muss blinzeln, das Licht des Strudels ist unerträglich hell geworden.

 

Die einzelnen Punkte fliegen wild durcheinander, nach einem eifrigen Tanz scheinen sie zu neuen Zielorten zu eilen.

 

Über ihm sammeln sich helle Punkte, unter ihm leicht dunkel graue.

 

Sein Bein ist wieder da und plötzlich erkennt er wo er ist.

 

Rechts neben ihm sieht er wie Ennari am Boden liegt, gestützt von zwei Mitgliedern seiner Crew.

 

Er sitzt auf dem Boden in der Mitte des Raumes und hält sein Bein immer noch festumschlungen.

 

„Alles klar?“

 

_Das ist Clarils Stimme!_

Schnell sieht er sich um und findet die Frau in der linken Ecke des Raumes hinter einem Biobett.

 

Kitan schaut verwundert und ist noch nicht in der Lage zu antworten.

 

„Der Captain!“, ruft ein Crewman.

 

Kitans Blick jagt über die Mitte des Raumes wieder zu Ennari.

 

„Ich sehe mir das mal an, Claril. Schau du, ob sich noch jemand anderes rührt!“

_…Das ist…_

 

Tais taucht im Rücken von Kitan auf und überläuft zwei am Boden liegende, anscheinend bewusstlose Romulaner.

 

Ehe er Ennari erreicht zückt er seinen Tricorder. Das Fiepen des Gerätes ist ein angenehm gewohntes Geräusch in Kitans Ohren.

„Lebenszeichen okay, aber sie ist angeschlagen“, meldet er für alle im Raum gut hörbar.

 

„Auf ein Biobett! Sofort!“

 

Claril verlässt immer noch nicht ihre Position in der Ecke des Raumes.

„Sollen wir…?“

 

Tais begleitet Ennaris Transport zum Bett und schaut sich dann im Raum um.

 

„Ja, schon okay, ich denke, die sind alle ohnmächtig.“

 

Claril lässt ihren Phaser sinken und kommt aus der Deckung hervor.

 

Sie eilt zum anderen Ende des Raumes und öffnet die Tür. Neetu und zwei weitere Pfleger stehen bereit und rennen in den Raum.

 

„Romulaner?“ Hört Kitan einen der Pfleger fragen.

 

„Das hätte ich nicht gedacht.“

 

Der Andorianer will etwas sagen. Viele Gedanken wirbeln in seinem Kopf hin und her, aber keinen davon kann er gerade ausdrücken.

 

„Kitan!“

 

Claril kniet sich neben ihm.

 

„Ist halb so wild“, meint dieser leise.

 

„Sieht aber nicht so gut aus.“

 

„Kümmere dich bitte erst um die anderen, ich halt das hier auch noch etwas länger aus.“

 

Claril ignoriert die Worte ihres Patienten und scannt ihn. Wütend schaut Kitan sie an.

„Doktor, das ist ein Befehl! Kümmere dich erst um die anderen!“

 

„Aber…!“

 

„Bestätigen Sie meinen Befehl oder nicht?“

 

Claril klappt ihren Tricorder zusammen und steht auf.

 

„Aye Sir.“

 

Kitan nickt und krabbelt zur nächsten Wand um sich anzulehnen.

 

 

Lenard weis zuerst nicht, wie ihm geschieht. Auf einen Transport war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

 

Kurze Verwirrung flutet durch seinen Geist, bis er sich orientiert hat und begreift, dass er sich in der Krankenstation befindet.

 

Hektisch schaut er sich um und sieht, wie diverse Leute auf die Verletzen, unter anderem auch Kitan und Ennari zustürmen.

 

Ennari ist immer noch tief bewusstlos, aber Kitan ist noch bei sich und lehnt an einer Wand.

 

Lenard steigt über diverse Romulaner, welche am Boden liegen und kommt schließlich bei Kitan an.

 

„Kitan, was soll ich tun? Irgendwelche Anweisungen?“

 

„Lenard.“

Kitans Stimme wirkt schwach aber gefasst.

 

„Ich hoffe dir geht’s gut, oder eher den Umständen entsprechend.“

 

Er lässt etwas nachdenklich seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Obwohl nicht viele Personen anwesend sind, wirkt es ungeheuer chaotisch.

 

„Erinnere mich daran unserem Captain das nächste mal eine andere Location für ein nettes Beisammensein vorzuschlagen.“

 

Ein gequältes Lächeln kommt über seine Lippen.

 

„Bitte bring mir Tücher für mein Bein damit ich nicht noch mehr den ach so schönen Stationsteppich vollblute. Und dann…“

 

Kitan drückt seinen Rücken gegen die Wand um größer zu wirken.

 

„Hast du ab jetzt das Kommando, so lange, bis ich wieder etwas klarer denken kann oder Ennari sich entscheidet aufzuwachen. Verstanden?“

 

Lenard fühlt sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

 

_Ich?...Warte…Das sollte ich laut sagen!_

 

„Ich?“, fragt Lenard verblüfft und schaut Kitan ungläubig an.

 

Seine Gedanken rasen.

 

_Ich, das Kommando? Wie, was, wo? Was soll ich tun?_

 

„Durchatmen Lieutenant.“

Er nickt ihm zuversichtlich zu.

 

Mit einem kurzen Kraftaufwand rückt Kitan etwas auf Lenard zu.

„Stell dir vor, wenn das hier vorbei ist, was für eine Heldentat du berichten kannst, wenn du das nächste mal mit einer hübschen Frau sprichst. Und dann hattest du auch noch die Befehlsgewalt.“

 

Kitan schaut Lenard erwartungsvoll an.

 

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass jemand der präzise einen Romulaner mit einem Schuss niederstrecken kann, auch seinem wehleidigen Commander doch bitte ein paar Tücher bringen wird.“

Kitan lässt deutlich seine Anerkennung für Lenards Schuss durchblicken und hofft, den anderen so Gefühlsmäßig auf eine selbstbewusste Ebene zu holen.

 

„Also, Mr. Greaves, Sie haben jetzt das Kommando“, wiederholt Kitan etwas lauter.

 

 

„Ähm… Jawohl, ähm… Danke?“, stammelt Lenard.

 

Er weiß nicht so richtig, was er sagen soll. Klar hatte er schon mal das Kommando auf einer Shuttlemission. Aber diensthabender Kommandant einer Raumstation…

 

Er bemerkt den Blick Kitans auf sich.

 

„Oh, die Tücher, sofort, Kitan“, murmelt er hastig, geht zu einem Tisch, schnappt sich einen Stapel und händigt sie Kitan aus.

 

_Was soll ich jetzt tun? Mein Gott…_

 

Die Station kommt ihm riesig vor. Und er selbst so klein.

 

„Ähm… ich wäre denn mal auf der OPS. Halte mich auf dem Laufenden, sobald sich bei Ennari oder dir was ändert.“

 

Verloren in seinen wirbelnden Gedanken starrt Lenard wie durch Kitan hindurch, bevor er sich wegdreht und in Richtung des Ausgangs der Krankenstation geht.

 

Vorsichtig legt Kitan die Tücher um sein blutendes Bein.

Das scharfe Ende eines Containerdeckels, so erkennt er jetzt, steckt immer noch tief in seiner Wade.

 

Er wusste nicht wie lange er da so saß, ehe er von einer vertrauten Stimme angesprochen wurde.

 

„Du sahst schon mal besser aus.“

Tais kniet sich neben ihm und nimmt zwei durchblutete Tücher von seinem Bein.

 

„Im flirten bist du heute grauenhaft“, meint Kitan und lächelt ihn lieb an.

 

„Irgendwie bin ich heute auch kaum in Stimmung. Kann auch an den vielen Romulanern liegen, die hier kreuz und quer am Boden sind.“

 

Tais nimmt Kitans Arm über seine Schulter.

Die Wärme seinen Freundes fühlt sich gut an.

„Kannst du aufstehen?“

 

„Sicher.“

 

„Auf drei.“

 

Beide bewegen sich gleichzeitig nach oben und Tais führt den Offizier zum nächsten Biobett.

 

„Wie geht’s ihr?“

 

„Keine Sorge, ich denke der Schock ist größer als der Schaden, den sie von dem Schuss erlitten hat.“

 

„Du hättest Lenard sehen sollen, er hat sie wirklich gerettet“, meint Kitan und setzt sich schwer atmend auf das Bett.

_Oh man ist mir schwindelig!_

 

Schnell greift Tais an seine Schulter.

 

„Ich geb dir was gegen die Schmerzen.“ Er drückt Kitan ein Hypospray in den Hals. Eins von vielen, die er heute noch bekommen wird.

 

Kitan spürt wie sich ein taubes Tuch über sein Bein legt.

_Endlich!_

 

Der Arzt nimmt derweil seinen Tricorder zur Hand.

 

„Und als Dank für die Rettung von Super Captain darf er jetzt Commander spielen?“

 

„Das auch“, lacht Kitan erschöpft.

 

„Aber auch, weil ich von hier gerade nur einen sehr schlechten Überblick über die Station habe.“

 

„Da hast du Recht. Aber was gibt es denn schöneres als hier auf der Krankenstation den Tag zu verbringen?“

 

„Ich weiß auch nicht.“

 

Der Tricorder durchläuft einen Scann. Das Fiepen hört auf da startet Tais einen weiteren Durchlauf.

 

„Sie ist stabil.“

Claril kommt zu den beiden ans Bett.

„Ennari?“, fragt Kitan unsicher.

 

„Ja, sie ist eine starke Frau. Man könnte sagen, sie muss sich jetzt nur etwas ausschlafen.“

 

„Das klingt nach ihr.“

 

Claril wartet kurz um die positive Stimmung nicht sofort wieder zu kippen.

„Ich würde zu gerne fragen was da unten passiert ist.“

„Später“, sagt Kitan schnell.

Die junge Frau versteht sofort.

 

„Schaffst du das hier kurz alleine Tais? Ich werde ein paar Sicherheitsleute her beordern. Die Romulaner machen mich nervös.“

 

„Nicht nur dich.“

 

„Dann bis gleich.“

 

Sie klopft Tais kurz auf den Rücken und eilt in Richtung Eingangsbereich der Krankenstation.

 

Die Unruhe, welche Kitan eben noch verspürt hat, ist gewichen. Es ist ihm nicht klar, ob es die Tatsache ist, dass es Ennari jetzt besser geht, oder…

_Vielleicht ist es doch einfach das Hypospray…_

 

Tais setzt schon ein weiteres an.

„Okay, wir müssen das Ding aus deinem Bein raus bekommen.“

 

„Da stimme ich zu.“

 

„Ich werde es rausschneiden müssen, es wird nicht lange dauern.“

Tais winkt Neetu zu sich, der eben noch einen leicht verletzen Crewman behandelt hat.

 

„Wir müssen einen tiefen Schnitt machen. Es muss nicht unbedingt sein, aber wenn wir einen Operationsraum hätten, wäre das gut. Ich meine Raum zwei müsste frei sein.“

 

„Ich werde das prüfen.“ Neetu lief vorsichtig um die Romulaner Richtung Nebenraum.

 

Tais sieht zu Kitan.

Sein besorgter Blick ruht auf ihm.

 

„Zieh dich bitte aus.“

 

Kitan schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf.

„Ist doch langweilig, wenn es nur einer von uns beiden tut, oder?“

 

„Wenn du noch solche Sprüche reißen kannst, dann geht es dir noch nicht schlecht genug.“

Tais patscht mit seiner Hand sanft gegen Kitans Kopf.

„Ist ja gut, ich ziehe mich um sobald wir im Nebenraum sind, okay?“

 

„Einverstanden“, resigniert der Trill und setzt sich neben Kitan aufs Bett.

 

„Ich mag dich einfach zu sehr um dir das übel zu nehmen.“

 

„Was? Das ich mich nicht vor allen ausziehen will?“

 

„Das du wahrscheinlich fast drauf gegangen wärst, du Idiot!“

Er rutscht ganz nah zu dem Andorianer. Man könnte meinen, er würde sich anlehne, doch ein Zentimeter trennt die beiden.

 

„Ich hasse sowas, okay? Hör auf damit!“

 

„Ich mache es wieder gut“, sagt der andere und schaut starr auf den Boden an seiner Verletzung vorbei.

 

„Will ich aber auch hoffen, ich möchte hier keine Szene machen…“

Nach einem Moment der Stille schauen sich beide tief in die Augen.

 

„Doktor, wir können operieren!“

 

Tais springt galant von der Biobettkante.

Ein erwartungsvoller Blick zu dem Andorianer folgt.

 

„Na los, wir sind soweit!“

Tais zieht an Kitans Ärmel.

„Und Hopp!“

 

„Du bist aber heute Vorlaut!“

Kitan rutscht langsam die Kante herunter und der Trill stützt ihn sofort.

 

„Niemals! Du musst dich auch am Kopf verletzte haben. Das ich vorlaut bin bildest du dir nur ein.“

 

Beide gehen vorsichtig zu Neetu, welcher den Raum vorbereitet hat.

 

„Achtung!“

 

_Huch!_

 

„Was zum…?“

Tais und Kitan bleiben wie angewurzelt stehen und hoffen in diesem Moment, dass sie nicht von der plötzlich auftauchenden Masse von Sicherheitsoffizieren angeschossen werden.

 

„Um Himmles Willen! Nehmt die Waffen runter!“

 

Claril kommt in den Raum gedonnert.

„Wollt ihr die Patienten erschießen?“

 

Sie drückt einem Sicherheitsoffizier die Waffe herunter.

 

„Da unten unsere Leute alleine lassen, aber hier die große Show abziehen!“

 

„Sie haben doch gemeldet, dass sich hier Feinde aufhalten“, sagt der angesprochene Sicherheitsleiter laut und baut sich vor Claril auf.

 

Ein breiter Wandschrank ist nichts gegen sein Kreuz.

 

„Ach jetzt ist es meine Schuld, dass Sie an der Inkompetenz leiden nicht Informationen filtern zu können?“

 

Sie tippt den Mann gegen die muskulöse Brust.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mal ihr Gehirn scannen! Es scheint nur Gesprächsfetzen wahrzunehmen. Oder sind lange Wörter zu kompliziert für sie?“

 

„Ahm Schwester?“

 

„Jetzt nicht!“

 

„Bitte, können wir in den Operationsraum?“

 

Claril schnaubt und nickt.

Die übrigen Sicherheitsleute nehmen ihre Waffen runter und lassen Tais und Kitan passieren.

 

„Nehmen Sie die bewusstlosen Feinde mit und ziehen sie ab! Das werde ich Lieutenant Cashard melden!“

 

~~

 

Lenard betritt die OPS und schaut sich um.

_Mann, seit wann ist die OPS denn so riesig?_

 

Es kommt ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis am zentralen Bedienpanel ankommt.

 

„Lenard?“ Ein Ensign spricht ihn von der Seite an. „Was ist los?“

Der Offizier schaut besorgt auf den in die Gegend starrenden Lenard.

 

„Ich habe temporär das Kommando erhalten, Justin“

 

Lenard kann nicht glauben, was er da gerade gesagt hat. Aber es stimmt.

 

„Computer, hier temporärer Kommandant Lieutenant Greaves. Zur Autorisation Audioaufzeichnung der Krankenstation der letzten halben Stunde durchsuchen“

 

„Autorisation gefunden. Temporäre Übertragung der Kommandocodes an Lieutenant Greaves erfolgreich“, vermeldet der Computer nach einem kurzen Piepen.

 

„Momentan aktive Führungsoffiziere informieren!“, sagt Lenard.

 

„Sova, bitte eine Verbindung zu Aven herstellen. Danke.“, Lenard lächelt den jungen vulkanischen Ensign an und wartet auf seine Bestätigung.

 

~~

„Wie lange soll das denn noch dauern?“

 

Aven beschwert sich bei einem jungen Fähnrich von der Krankenstation.

 

Er weiß, dass dieser Mann nichts für den Umstand kann, dennoch muss er seinem Ärger Luft machen.

 

„Ich kann es nicht begreifen, wir haben seit gut einer Stunde wieder Strom und Sie wollen mir sagen, dass die Krankenstation immer noch nicht genug Personal abstellen kann um die Leichen unserer Leute ordnungsgemäß zu bergen?“

 

„Sir, wir sind bisher die einzigen“, versichert der Fähnrich erneut.

 

„Haben Sie mit Doktor E’Char über die Situation hier gesprochen?“

 

„Nein Sir, wir haben unsere Notfallanweisung, die…“

 

„Sie haben aber auch immer noch einen Vorgesetzen, der die Planung seiner Abteilung vornehmen kann!“

Wüten tritt Aven auf die Stelle.

_Bin ich hier von Idioten umgeben?_

 

„Kontaktieren Sie Doktor E’Char und fragen sie gezielt nach mehr Personal!“

 

Der Fähnrich geht einen kleinen Schritt Rückwärts.

„Verstanden Sir.“

 

In dem Moment als der Fähnrich ihn verlässt hat er das Gefühl zu hart zu ihm gewesen zu sein.

_Es ist ja nicht seine Schuld, das hier eine Fehlplanung besteht. Ich müsste das mal bei Commander Benia anmerken…_

 

Er hat seine Leute schnell wieder koordiniert bekommen, nachdem die Stromversorgung wieder hergestellt war. Leider hinkt der Stationstrupp hinterher.

 

Und jetzt fehlt es an Medizinern wie Sicherheitsleuten.

_Ganz zu schweigen von den Technikern, die den Kern mal untersuchen müssten…_

 

 

Immer noch ist er umgeben von Leichen von Sternenflottenoffizieren wie auch Wadi.

 

Eine Reihe von weisen Tüchern ruht recht von ihm auf dem Boden.

 

Das Bild hält ihn für eine kurze Zeit gefangen.

Unheimlich bekannt kommt es dem Mann vor.

 

„Vorsicht!“

 

Aven geht zur Seite um zwei Crewmitgliedern mit einer Trage Platz zu machen.

 

„Wieder einer?“

 

„Ja Sir, aber keiner von uns. Ein Romulaner.“

 

Der Bajoraner bleibt kurz am Rand des viel zu engen Ganges stehen und hält sich die Stirn.

_Ich kriege hier noch Kopfschmerzen_

 

„Resul an Lieutenant Cashard.“

 

Eine vertraute Stimme fiept aus seinem Kommunikator, welchen er vom Krankenstationspersonal bekommen hat.

 

Erleichtert einen Bekannten zu hören tippt Aven auf das kleine Gerät.

 

„Hallo Resul, ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Was gibt es?“

 

„Den Umständen entsprechend Sir, danke. Wir haben die letzte Gruppe von Wadi Eindringligen jetzt Festgenommen und in die Sicherheitszellen abgeführt. Das wird ganz schön voll hier.“

 

„Kann ich mir vorstellen.“

 

Aven lacht leise.

 

„Wenn du da fertig bist Resul, treffen wir uns auf der OPS. Ich erwarte da einen Bericht.“

 

„Aye Sir.“

 

Der Kommunikator verstummt wieder.

 

_Ich würd jetzt alles für einen Zitronentee und ein Hypospray geben!_

 

„OPS an Lieutenant Cashard“, dröhnt es aus seinem Kommunikator.

 

„Cashard hier.“

 

„Hallo Aven. Ich bin’s, Lenard.“

 

Unruhig dreht Lenard Meter um Meter seine Runden durch die Ops.

Die Augen mehrerer dort stationierter Crewman verfolgen ihn.

 

„Eny kommt gleich mit einem Warbird an, den wir geschnappt haben. Ich werde ihn wohl in Andockschleuse 7 andocken lassen. Würdest du bitte dort hingehen und die Romulaner in Empfang nehmen?“

 

„Einen Warbid?“, ruft Aven viel zu laut und zieht einige Blicke auf sich.

 

„Wir haben hier vielleicht 3 tote Romulaner, und die kamen mit einem Warbird?“

 

Aven kann das alles nicht glauben.

 

Was um alles in der Welt kann diese Station so wichtiges haben, dass sich Wadi und Romulaner hier einfinden.

_Vor allem heute?_

 

Einen Moment sagt er gar nichts.

In seinem Kopf wiegt er die Situation ab.

_Haben ich hier die Möglichkeit Leute abzuziehen? Wohl eher nicht, aber es muss sein! Haben wir vielleicht nicht noch weitere Eindringlinge auf der Station? Aber wir haben einen Warbird vor der Haustür, das ist die Gefahr, die ich akut sehen kann…_

_Und wie viele Leute umfasst Resuls Team?_

 

Schon jetzt ist ihm klar, ein wirklich imposanter Sicherheitsauftritt an der Andockstelle kann er nicht bieten.

 

_Nahezu die ganze Crew muss sich noch an Board des Warbirds befinden. Und wir sind vielleicht 10 Leute._

Jetzt hat er wirklich Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Schnell umfasst er seine Waffe.

 

„Ich werde zu Andockschleuse 7 gehen. Einverstanden, aber es wird kein großartiger Auftritt werden mit den wenigen Leuten, die ich zur Verfügung habe. Aber verrate mir mal, was mit dem Captain und dem Commander los ist.“

 

Aven löst sich von der Wand und gestikuliert zu zwei seiner Sicherheitsleute.

Er deutet auf seine Waffe und macht ihnen klar, dass sie ihm zu folgen haben.

 

„Bist du etwas gerade alleine auf der OPS?“, fragt er kritisch.

 

 

„Ennari ist angeschossen worden und bewusstlos, Kitan ist auch out-of-order und Eny ist auf der Verelan. Kitan hat mir das Kommando übertragen. Mir ist auch nicht sonderlich wohl dabei, aber es muss wohl sein.“

 

Erneut dreht Lenard eine Runde um das zentrale Steuerelement.

 

Aven vernimmt Lenards Worte und bleibt kurz stehen.

 

Sein Magen krampft sich zusammen und er fühlt sich sprachlos.

 

_Der Captain und Kitan sind…. Und dann ist er…?_

 

Er ist sich unsicher wie er darüber denken soll, das ausgerechnet ER das Kommando hat.

 

_Aber vielleicht einfach gar nicht drüber nachdenken, einfach versuchen, den Typen zu ignorieren. Ich hab eh schon Kopfschmerzen._

 

„Verstehe“, sagt er kurz. Selbst das kostet ihm schon kraft bei der Vorstellung, dass er gerade mit dem leitenden Offizier der Station spricht.

 

„Ich gehe zur Andockschleuse 7.“

 

Mit zwei seiner Leute mach er sich auf den Weg.

 

„Danke. Pass auf dich und deine Leute auf.“

 

Lenard dreht sich zu dem Crewmitglied, das momentan die taktische Station bemannt.

 

„Traktorstrahl bereithalten. Auf mein Kommando übernimm bitte den Warbird und docke ihn an Dock 7 an.“

 

Ein Kopfnicken folgt. Lenard tippt auf seinen Kommunikator. „Greaves an Benia“

 

„Sir, eine automatische Nachricht des Stationscomputers an sie. Lieutenant Greaves hat das Kommando über die Station von Commander Kitan übernommen“

 

„Was?“ Eny Benia schnellt aus seinem Captainssessel hoch.

 

_Dieser kleine Computerfuzzi!_

 

„Warum hat er das Kommando?“, schnauzt der den Kommunikationsoffizier an.

 

„In der Nachricht steht nur, dass er es von Kitan erhalten hat. Mehr weis ich n... n.... nicht, S... S.... Sir“ Unter den funkelnden Augen Eny Benias fängt das Crewmitglied an zu stammeln.

 

„Stellen Sie eine Verbindung zu...“, setzt Eny an.

 

„Wir werden von Lieutenant Greaves gerufen, Sir!“, entgegnet der Fähnrich hektisch.

 

„Auf den Schirm!“

 

Eny Benia wirbelt herum und starrt den Bildschirm an.

 

„Warum haben Sie das Kommando?“

 

Lenard sieht Enys Gesicht auf dem Bildschirm erscheinen, als dieser ihn auch schon anfährt.

 

_Idiot!_

 

„Ich sag es jetzt hiermit nochmal für alle. Captain Ree ist angeschossen worden und bewusstlos, Kitan ist auch nicht einsatzfähig und sie waren nicht verfügbar. Daher habe ich von Commander Kitan das Kommando der Station erhalten.“, sagt Lenard gezwungen ruhig, obwohl es in ihm drin anders aussah.

 

„Sir, würden Sie bitte den Warbird unserem Traktorstrahl übergeben? Außerdem würde ich sie bitten, nochmal rauszufliegen und nach einem Schiff der so genannten Wadi zu suchen. Wir haben hier ein paar auf der Station, die garantiert nicht mit einem Linienflug gekommen sind.“

 

_Will der mir gerade Befehle geben? Ernsthaft?_

 

Eny Benia steht da, als hätte ihn der Schlag getroffen.

 

_Aber eigentlich... Wenn mir die ganze Aktion schon Ree nicht vom Hals geschafft hat, kann ich vielleicht noch wenigstens die Fassung beider Schiffe für mich verbuchen._

 

„Ja“, raunzt er unfreundlich Lenard entgegen.

 

„Ensign, Traktorstrahl lösen in 3,2,1...“

 

„Jetzt“, sagt Lenard in Richtung des Taktikoffiziers.

 

2 blaue Strahlen greifen im All ineinander, bevor sich der Strahl, welcher an der Verelan hängt, verebbt.

 

„Benia out“.

 

Der Bildschirm wird dunkel.

 

„Dock doch bitte den Warbird an Schleuse 7, ja?“, fragt Lenard freundlich.

 

„Lenard an Aven. Du kriegst Besuch!“

„Und wie ich mich freue“, antwortet Aven und inspiziert seine Waffe.

 

„Kommt einer der Romulaner raus um zu reden, oder sollen wir die Tür eintreten und – wie sagt man so schön bei den Terranern - auf den Putz hauen Lenard?“

 

Aven hofft inständig, dass es nicht soweit kommen muss. Er und seine wenigen Leute wären Kanonenfutter für die Romulaner, welche sich bestimmt im Schiff verschanzt hätten.

 

_Es gibt ja nicht mal genug Mediziner um unsere Leichen dann in Säcke zu stecken…_

 

Von außen vernimmt er ein Ruckeln.

Der Andockprozess hat eingesetzt. Beim unangenehmen Dröhnen fährt ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Aven merkt wie sein Herz schneller schlägt.

 

_Zu viel Aufregung für einen Tag. Ich bin Pilot verdammt!_

 

Er drückt die Waffe an seine Brust und versucht die Fassung zu wahren.

 

_Ist die Romulanische Botschaft eigentlich über diesen Zwischenfall schon informiert worden? Naja, wenn Lenard das Kommando hat, dann hat er wohl eher das neuste Holodeckabenteuer programmiert aber eben genau an so etwas nicht gedacht…._

 

Lenard stellt sich neben den Kommunikationsoffizier.

 

„Ruf bitte den Warbird und schalte das, was ich sage, auch auf den Kommunikator von Aven.“

 

„Kanal offen.“

 

„An die Besatzung des Warbirds. Hier spricht der Kommandant von Starbase 173. Wir wollen kein weiteres Blutvergießen. Verhalten Sie sich ruhig und schicken sie einen Vertreter ihrer Gruppe an die Andockschleuse. Wenn nicht, müssen wir leider gegen sie vorgehen. Starbase 173, Ende.“

 

Lenard zeigt dem Offizier mit Handzeichen an, den Kanal zu trennen.

 

„Haben die das gehört?“, fragt er den jungen Mann.

 

„Das müssten sie gehört haben.“

 

Ein letztes, lautes Rucken an der Andockschleuse folgt.

 

„Damit wären unsere Besucher jetzt da.“

 

Aven nickt seinen Leuten zu, welche sich positionieren.

 

_Ich hoffe nur das Gequatsche von Lenard hat auch was bewirkt._

 

 

Einer seiner Leute korrigiert die Position und geht in die Knie.

 

Wieder Stille.

 

Immer noch keine Reaktion an der Andockschleuse.

 

_Ich hasse das…_

 

Er hebt die rechte Hand und öffnet sie.

 

„Wir warten, Leute.“

_Ganz entspannt._

 

Plötzlich scheint es hinter Tür einen Druckausgleich zu geben.

 

Aven atmet tief ein, als würde dem Raum, in welchem er sich befindet, der Sauerstoff entzogen werden.

 

Die Tür schnellt auf und die Waffen seiner Leute heben sich.

 

Aven mustert den Raum.

 

Ein Romulaner steht vor ihnen, starrt gleichgültig in die Runde.

 

„Keine Falschen Bewegungen!“

 

Der Romulaner erwidert nichts.

 

_Er hat keinerlei offizielle Abzeichen. Auch keine Uniform. Was ist das für einer?_

 

„Haben Sie Befehlsgewalt auf Ihrem Schiff?“, fragt Aven streng.

 

„Ja, habe ich. Ich will mit dem Captain sprechen.“

 

„Zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit werden wir Sie mit unseren sympathischen Leuten in einen Besprechungsraum begleiten.“

 

„Ich werde nur mit dem Captain sprechen, haben Sie das verstanden?“

 

„Und sie machen keine falsche Bewegung, haben Sie das verstanden?“

 

Der Romulaner nimmt den Kopf noch etwas höher und Aven dachte, dass er nicht noch arroganter wirken kann.

 

„Willkommen auf Sternenbasis 173.“

 

Er lässt seine Waffe sinken und bildet mit vier seiner Leute einen Ring um den Romulaner.

 

„Der Rest bleibt hier. Sollten unsere Gäste auf die Idee kommen vom Warbird einen Sparziergang auf unserer Station zu machen, wollen wir ja nicht, das sie alleine sind.“

 

Er wartet bis der Romulaner sich widerwillig in den Kreis eingefunden hat und betätigt dann den Kommunikator.

 

„Aven an OPS. Wir haben einen angeblich offiziellen Vertreter der Romulaner. Ich würde ihn in den Besprechungsraum 3 auf Deck 5 bringen. Ist das in Ordnung?“

 

„In Ordnung, Aven. Ich komme sofort", sagt Lenard gespielt selbstbewusst.

 

_Was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich kann doch nicht so einfach mit einem Romulaner verhandeln?_

 

Lenards Gedanken rasen, während er sich wie betäubt auf den Weg in den Besprechungsraum macht.


	11. Kapitel 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endspurt für die Romulaner Szene...viel gibt es dazu nicht zusagen, außer das ich bei Kush'nam am Anfang wirklich noch schwierigkeiten hatte ihn zu spielen O.O Er wird auch nachher deutlich besser ;D
> 
> Wie immer nicht gebetat!

 

~~~

 

Wie er zum Besprechungszimmer gekommen ist, weiß Lenard nicht mehr. Irgendwann steht er einfach vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift Besprechungsraum 5.

 

 _Lenard, beruhig dich. Jetzt kommt es auf dich an_!

 

Er holt tief Luft und betritt den Raum vor sich.

 

„Sir“, sagt Aven demonstrativ und nickt Lenard zu als dieser in den Raum kommt.

 

_Man ist der nervös. Das kann ja schon nichts werden._

 

„Sie sind nicht der Captain! Ich weiß, das der Captain weiblich ist“, sagt der Romulaner steif.

 

 _Vielleicht ziehen wir Lenard das nächste Mal ne Perücke auf. Oh und der Bart müsste ab_ , denkt Aven und amüsiert sich köstlich.

 

 

„S....“ Lenards Stimme ist weg. Er räuspert sich.

_Mist, das fängt ja gut an...Na toll, du wirkst unglaublich autoritär!_

 

„Captain Ree ist beschäftigt. Sie reden mit mir. Ich frage Sie hiermit, warum haben sie diese Station angegriffen? Dies wird wahrscheinlich als kriegerischer Akt gewertet werden. Wollen sie einen Krieg anfangen?“, sagt Lenard, stützt sich mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch vor dem Romulaner und schaut diesem in die Augen.

 

Aven betet zu den Propheten, das er sich kontrollieren kann.

 

Er beißt sich auf seine Wangeninnenseite um nicht zu lachen.

 

_Er spielt sich so sehr auf. Ich müsste das filmen! Und dann haut er mit den Händen auf den Tisch…einmalig._

 

„Ich denke nicht, das ich das muss.“

Der Romulaner mustert Lenard abwertend.

 

„Sofern Sie nicht die Befehlsgewalt haben, meine Leute freizulassen.“

 

_Shit. Lenard, spiel den coolen. Der überfährt dich sonst!_

 

„Finden sie heraus, ob ich diese Befehlsgewalt habe. Denn wenn sie nicht kooperieren, halten wir sie einfach so lange fest, bis sie das tun.“

 

„Die Sternenflotte ist inkompetent!“, raunt der Romulaner.

 

Aven hat ein genaues Auge auf den Besucher.

 

„Ich will meine Leute. Sofort! Und es ist mir egal wer von Ihnen das befiehlt. Wir haben hier nichts mehr zu erledigen.“

 

_Bleib hart, Lenard…_

 

„Sie wollen es nicht anders, wie? Wenn sie ihre Männer wollen, dann hab ich da was für sie. Lieutenant Cashard, geleiten sie unseren Gast bitte zu seiner Crew. Und lassen sie ihn dort. Vielen Dank.“

 

Der Romulaner steht entsetzt von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Das werden Sie bereuen!“

 

_Meint Lenard das jetzt wirklich ernst? Sofort wegsperren?_

 

Aven versucht auf die Reaktion des Romulaners zu reagieren.

 

„Ganz langsam“, sagt er ruhig und legt seine Hand auf die Schulter der Romulaners.

 

„Wir geleiten Sie jetzt zu ihrer Zelle“, meint Resul neben ihm und der Bajoraner ist so dankbar, dass er das nicht sagen musste.

 

Träumt er das nicht nur?

_Es ist doch nicht normal das an einem Tag so viele Dinge passieren und Entscheidungen getroffen werden, die vielleicht total falsch sind!_

 

Schnellen Schrittes verlassen er und seine Leute den Besprechungsraum. Ein etwas verwirrt dreinblickender Lenard bleibt zurück.

 

Es passiert gerade viel auf der Station, viel zu viel.

 

_Das war diplomatisch gar keine gute Vorstellung von Lenard…_

Aven grübelt als er mit seinen Sicherheitsleuten den Romulaner eskortiert.

 

_Aber ich hätte es auch nicht wirklich besser lösen können. Diplomatie, woher sollen wir die kenne? Aber ich kann nicht alles immer auf den Krieg schieben. Ich kann auch einfach mal aufhören zu denken. Wenn diese Station untergeht, weil wir sie vor die Wand fahren, dann soll es so sein._

 

Der Weg bis zu den Zellen vergeht zu schnell.

Aven kann all die losen Gedankengänge nicht aufnehmen und vervollständigen.

 

_Ich hoffe Ennari holt uns da wieder raus, ein politisches Patt mit den Romulanern wäre sehr schlecht._

 

Und Aven betet, erneut.

So oft wie heute, hat er es gefühlt nur selten getan.

~~

Als der Romulaner den Raum verlassen hat, sackt Lenard förmlich in sich zusammen und auf den Stuhl, der vor ihm steht.

 

_Ein Glück ist das vorbei. Gut gemacht ist anders. Aber zumindest haben wir jetzt ein wenig Zeit. Ob meine Entscheidung richtig war, wird sich zeigen. Aber sie sind das, was ich für das beste hielt._

 

Er sitzt in sich versunken allein im Besprechungsraum, die Hände vor dem Gesicht.

 

_Was für ein Tag. Erst sitzen wir gemütlich an der Bar, dann werden wir beschossen, dann werde ich Kommandant und sperre einfach so einen fremden Kommandanten ein. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Ennari oder Kitan bald wieder verfügbar sind, um das Ganze wieder einigermaßen hübsch zu machen._

 

Lenard lächelt müde und rafft sich auf. Er schlurft zur Tür und macht sich auf den Rückweg in die OPS.

 

~~~~

_Kraachhhzzz~~_

 

Seine nicht gestutzten Krallen streichen über das Metall eines langen Stabes.

 

„Wieder nichts…“

 

Kush’nam lässt den Stab sinken.

_Schade…_

 

Für seine Größe geht er ungewöhnlich schnell den Gang weiter.

 

_Irgendwo hier könnten noch einige von denen sein…_

 

Angetrieben durch die Hoffnung läuft der Xindi sehr schnell.

 

„Das darf einfach noch nicht alles gewesen sein!“, tobt er nervös und balanciert den Stab hin und her.

 

Er kann es sich einreden so viel er will, der Aufenthalt auf einer Station der Föderation entspricht nicht seinen angeborenen Instinkten.

 

Er repariert gerne etwas, er plaudert gerne, ja, er hat sich an diese allzu humanoide Form des Umganges gewöhnt.

Doch als er die Eindringlinge fand im Dunkeln, als der Geruch von Angst und Aufregung seine Nerven reizte, da kam eine Leidenschaft in ihm auf.

 

Er brauch wieder echte Konflikte!

Echte Gegner!

Ein Schiff…

 

_Ich stumpfe hier total ab! Wie könnte ich jetzt noch eine Crew kompromisslos gegen den Feind zum Erfolg führen?_

Aber in dem Moment wo er die Fremden gegen die Wandgeschleudert hat, da fühlte er sich nicht wie im Ruhestand, er fühlte sich hellwach.

 

Nervös rennte er den Gang weiter, schnaubend und polternd.

 

Wenn ihn jetzt jemand in diesem Rausch sehen würde…

_Mich darf niemand so sehen!_

 

Kurz bleibt Kush’nam stehen.

Er schnuppert.

 

Die Luft ist nun nicht mehr erfüllt von den attraktiven Gerüchen, welche er noch in der Dunkelheit wahrgenommen hatte.

Keine Angst, keine Panik, keine Furcht, auch kein Trill, der wegen ihm schreit.

 

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf.

 

Das mit dem Bruder von der Ärztin tat ihm Leid.

 

_Ich muss ihm das sagen…_

Er will nicht riskieren von der Station zu fliegen.

 

Seine Jagtlust wird durch Gedanken überlagert, welche er zu gut kennt.

Mitleid, Anteilnahme, Sympathie….

 

_Ich bin eindeutig zu lange auf dieser Station._

 

Plötzlich hört er etwas.

Sein Kopf schnellt in die andere Richtung und er fokussiert eine Abzweigung.

Seine Hand umfasst den Stab und hebt ihn an.

 

_Bitte lass es einen dieser Fremden sein!_

 

Er hält seinen Atem an, und dann…. Sieht er eine bekannte, junge Frau.

 

Mit einem _> >Klong<< _geht der Stab enttäuschend zu Boden.

 

Elenas Herz steht still.

 

Vor ihr steht eine riesige Echse, zuerst mit erhobenem, schlagbereiten Eisenstab, dann lässt er ihn fallen.

 

„Kush’nam! Mein Gott hast du mich erschreckt.“ Keuchend vor Herzrasen bleibt Elena stehen und stützt sich anderen Korridorwand ab.

„Was tust du hier?“

„Ich“, sagt er und versucht möglichst entspannt zu klingen, „kümmere mich um die Aufräumarbeiten.“

 

Er schaut schnell auf den Stab in seiner Hand.

 

„Vielleicht sind hier auch noch Eindringlinge.“

 

Der Xindi tut so, als würde er grübeln und versucht besorgt auszusehen.

Bei humanoiden Spezies ist das weniger das Problem, ein Terraner schaut wie genauso aus wie ein Bajoraner wenn er sich sorgt, ein Xindi der Spezies Reptil nicht.

Es wirkt, als würde Kush’nam etwas hypnotisieren wollen, doch die Besatzung hat sich an diese Mimik bereits gewöhnt.

 

„Und was machst du hier?“

 

„Ebenfalls Aufräumarbeiten. Ich will mir den Computerkern mal ansehen, ob da nach dem Rumgepfusche durch die Fremden alles in Ordnung ist. Begleitest du mich?“

Elena schaut zu Kush’nam hoch, der gut einen halben Meter größer ist als sie.

 

Es war klar, seine Jagt endete hier und jetzt.

 

Der Xindi nahm den Kopf etwas vor.

„Wenn du willst. Allerdings, willst du kein Sicherheitspersonal anfordern?“

 

„Nein. Ich glaube, wir haben alle. Und außerdem habe ich ja dich.“

Sie grinst und dreht sich in die Richtung, in der sie ursprünglich unterwegs war und läuft los.

 

Kush’nam nickt.

 

_Wo sie recht hat…_

 

Der Xindi läuft mit bewusst kleinen Schritten der Frau hinter.

 

Im Bereich der Decks 23-25 ist es im Schnitt wärmer als in anderen Bereichen der Station, wenn auch nur minimal.

Dennoch spürt er das sofort. Er mag die Wärme und diese Elena hielt sich sehr oft auf diesen Ebenen auf, wenn er wieder einmal durch die Gänge lief.

Am Anfang umlief sie ihn so großräumig wie möglich.

Nun scheint auch sie vor seiner Erscheinung und seiner kriegerischen Abstammung nur noch wenig Angst zu haben.

 

Dreimal, so erinnert sich der Xindi, hat er sogar einmal schwere Sachen für sie getragen.

 

_> Oder viermal?_

 

Das Xindi-Reptilien haben nicht das beste Gedächtnis.

 

Ihm war Elena fast schon sympathisch.

 

„So…“, sagt die junge Frau und schaut Kush’nam fragend an als sie den Turbolift nach ein paar Minuten erreichen.

Zugegeben, sie hatte ihn noch nie Turbolift fahren sehen.

 

Sie betätigt den Öffnungsmechanismus und sagt: „Nach dir!“

 

Langsam geht er vor. Jetzt schämt er sich fast dafür, seine Krallen nicht Vorschriftsmäßig gestutzt zu haben.

Schicke Lederhandschuhe würden ihn deutlich sympathischer wirken lassen.

Obgleich immer noch furchteinflößend genug.

 

Um Elena nicht nervös zu machen, schiebt er sich netterweise bewusst mehr in die Ecke. Er ist fast schon selbst über seine verständnisvolle Art erschrocken.

Elena tritt in den Turbolift und bemerkt dankbar, dass Kush’nam sich wohl extra in die Ecke presst, um ihr mehr Platz zu bieten.

 

„Danke, Kush’nam“, meint sie zu ihm gewandt und lächelt ihn an.

 

„Deck 12.“ Der Turbolift ruckt an.

 

Beide schwiegen, bis sie den Computerkern fast erreicht haben.

 

Bereits einige Meter davor begegnete ihnen aufgeregtes Sicherheitspersonal und Personal der Krankenstation.

 

Es gibt Leichen.

 

Verhältnismäßig viele, die große Anzahl an weißen Tüchern deutet darauf hin.

 

Eine Art tiefes Knurren entfährt dem Xindi, der enttäuscht darüber ist, an diesem Kampf nicht teilgenommen zu haben.

 

Weiter hinten scheint es eine Person zu geben, die etwas Ruhe in den wilden Haufen bringen kann.

 

Kush’nam brauchte sie diesmal nicht zu erschnuppern, er erkennt sie.

 

Claril wirbelt herum und gibt Anweisungen. Ihr Zopf fliegt ihr über die Schulter, hin und her.

 

Sie wirkte fast gelöst als ihr Blick auf Elena fiel.

 

_Und ihr Bruder?_

 

Den konnte Kush’nam nicht ausmachen.

 

Elena ist froh, Claril zu sehen.

 

„Claril, wie geht’s dir?", ruft sie, während sie schnurstracks auf Claril zuläuft.

 

„Schön dich zu sehen Elena. Bist du unverletzt?“

Schnell mustert sie die andere Frau.

_Keine Brüche, kein Humpeln, keine offenen Verletzungen… Puuuhh_

Ihr geschulter Medizinerblick kann bisher nichts erkennen.

 

„Ich bin froh, dass du es geschafft hast. Wir haben alle nichts von dir gehört und waren in Sorge, wir…“, verstummt sie als Kush’nam sich ihr nährt.

 

„Hallo.“

 

„Hi.“

 

Einen Moment herrscht eine eiskalte Stimmung.

 

„Ihr Bruder ist nicht da?“

 

„Ahm, nein“, wundert sich Claril über diese Frage des Xindi.

 

„Okay, dann später.“

 

Kush’nam geht weiter und kommt vor zwei Personen des Sicherheitspersonals zum stehen, die vor dem Eingang zum Computerkern patrollieren.

 

„Also, wo war ich?“, lacht Claril und wendet sich wieder Elena zu.

 

„Ach ja, wieso hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Ich denke, du hast mitbekommen, dass Lenard jetzt gerade den Laden schmeißt, oder?“

 

„Was tut er?“ Elena schaut Claril verdutzt an.

„Ich habe nichts mitbe...“ Als sie ihren Kommunikator in ihrer Tasche ertastet verstummt sie.

 

„Oh. Der HAT mal funktioniert“, stellt sie bedröppelt fest und steckt ihn wieder ein.

 

„Bringst du mich bitte mal auf Stand? Seit ich aus dem Maschinenraum rausgekommen bin hab ich wohl nichts mehr mitgekommen.“

 

„Der aktuelle Stand? Chaos. Mehr als sonst leider. Der Captain wurde angeschossen, sie wird aber wieder gesund.“

 

Claril streicht sie die Haare zurück.

„Kitan ist ebenfalls verletzt und momentan nicht einsatzbereit. Lenard hat die Station übernommen, Aven hat einen Trupp Romulaner verhaftet und ich bin hier um die Gefallenen zu bergen.“

 

Sie holt tief Luft.

 

„Wenn das hier vorbei ist, sollten wir etwas zusammen trinken gehen, okay?“

 

„Du meine Güte. Bezüglich des zusammen Trinkens werd ich dich beim Wort nehmen.“

Elena grinst Claril an.

 

„Brauchst du hier noch Hilfe, bevor ich mich des Computers annehme?“

 

„Nein, geh ruhig. Das ist dein Fachgebiet, ich erledige hier meins. Ich bin auch zu Glück fast fertig. Und im Stehen K.O. Ich hoffe Tais hat die Krankenstation ordentlich verlassen.“

 

Sie legt den Kopf in den Nacken.

 

„Ich muss dringend schlafen.“

 

„Ich auch... ich muss schon seit 20 Stunden wach sein, oder so. Aber hilft ja nichts.“

 

Elena klettert über die Leichen in Richtung der Türöffnung zum Computerkern.

 

_Oh Mann, was haben die mit meinem Computer gemacht?_


	12. Kapitel 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also eins muss ich wirklich sagen, die Chemie zwischen Kitan und Ennari war schon von Anfang an umwerfend! Ich liebe die beiden hier sehr. Das folgende Verhör wird ebenfalls sehr gelungen sein.
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr habt auch Spaß beim Lesen;D Null gebetat as usual.
> 
> P.S Stefan und mir ist dann auch irgendwann aufgefallen, dass wir unsere Charas verdammt oft frühstücken lassen xD

~~~ 2 Tage Später

 

 

„Habe ich Sie da wirklich richtig verstanden?“

 

Kitan sitzt auf einem langen Besprechungstisch.

 

Der Bildschirm vor ihm zeigt einen Admiral im fortgeschrittenen Alter. Seine Augen wirken müde, er hat einen drei Tage Bart und trotzdem sitzt er kerzengerade vor seinem Schreibtisch.

 

_Wie ein Pappaufsteller!_

 

Nur ist ein Pappaufsteller bei weitem nicht so redselig.

 

„Muss ich mich noch einmal wiederholen Commander? Sie werden die Gefangenen freilassen. Das ist ein Befehl! Das Romulanische Imperium hat klar gemacht, dass mit diesen Abtrünnigen nichts weiter zu tun haben.“

 

Kitan seufzt demonstrativ.

 

„Das kann ich nicht glauben, Sir. Bitte überprüfen Sie doch noch mal die Geheimdienstbenachrichtigungen.“

 

„Commander!“

Der Admiral wird lauter.

 

Kitan ist froh, dass er alleine in dem Raum ist.

 

„Wir haben weder Zeit noch Ressourcen irgendwelche Berichte über romulanische Separatisten abzufangen und auszuwerten.“

 

„Ach nein?“

 

„Nein!“

 

„Genauso wenig habe ich Zeit mit Ihnen das hier weiter auszudiskutieren!“

 

„Es sind acht Leute unserer Besatzung gestorben! Sind die es nicht Wert zumindest den Sachverhalt etwas genauer zu prüfen?“

 

„Der Sachverhalt wurde geprüft, Ende der Diskussion! Um 19-00 Stationszeit wird ein romulanischer Warbird an der Station andocken und die Rebellen in den romulanischen Raum eskortieren.“

 

Kitan wendet sich bestürzt vom Bildschirm ab.

 

„Sollte ich von irgendwelchen Zwischenfällen oder Komplikationen hören müssen, weil Sie und Ihre Crew nicht kooperieren Commander, wird das ernste, sehr ernste Konsequenzen haben!“

 

Der Andorianer schluckt eine Reihe von Kommentaren schwer herunter.

 

_Was für ein Weichei! Wofür steht der noch ein? Setzen die einfach einen alten, verlebten Mann mit Rang Admiral vor den Bildschirm und lassen ihn seinen Text runter beten!_

 

„Hauptsache, er denkt nicht“, murmelt Kitan.

 

„Wie bitte, Commander?“

 

Kitan macht einen Satz nach vorne und steht auf.

 

„Wir werden das romulanische Schiff um 19-00 erwarten. Die Gefangenen werden zur Andockschleuse gebracht und übergeben. Es wird keine Zwischenfälle geben.“

 

„Also bestätigen Sie den Befehl, Commander Kitan?“

 

„Aye, Sir“, kämpft dieser heraus und muss seine Wut kontrollieren.

 

„Nur noch eins Admiral, gab es schon weitere Infos bezüglich der Wadi?“

 

„Nein.“

 

Kitan hofft auf eine weitere Erklärung, doch sie kommt nicht.

 

_Mit diesem Wrack zu reden ist doch Zeitverschwendung!_

 

„Wenn das dann alles wäre.“

Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt steht der Commander vor dem Bildschirm.

 

„Admiral Ariel Ende.“

 

Der Bildschirm wird schwarz.

Kitan schließt die Augen.

 

Für einen Moment hat er das eingebrannte Bild des Admirals noch vor Augen ehe es – zum Glück- einem gleichbleibenden, matten grau weicht.

 

Für bestimmt noch zwei weitere Minuten steht er da und fühlt sich als Verlierer.

 

Ja, er hat verloren. Er konnte keine neue Untersuchung anstoßen, keine ausreichenden Gerechtigkeit einfordern.

Das Gespräch war ein Reinfall.

 

_War es meine Schuld? Hätte Ennari das besser gemacht?_

 

Er denkt an seine Freundin, die immer noch verletzt auf der Krankenstation liegt. Er denkt an seine Crewmitglieder, die er verloren hat und daran, dass er als junger Kadett nie so schlecht über die Sternenflotte gedacht hatte wie jetzt in diesem Moment.

 

Ehe er zu weit abkommt in seinen Gedanken, betätigt er intuitiv seinen Kommunikator.

 

„Commander Kitan an OPS.“

 

„Sprechen Sie, Commander.“

 

„Die Führungsoffiziere in den Besprechungsraum 3 in 30 Minuten. Wir müssen die Übergabe der Gefangenen durchgehen.“

 

Er wartet die Bestätigung nicht mehr ab, sondern verlässt sofort den Raum.

 

~~~

 

„Der letzte Gefangene ist so eben an Board gegangen“, meldet ein junger Fähnrich im vorderen Bereich der OPS.

 

„Lieutenant, ist alles gut gegangen?“, fragt Kitan. Die Kommunikationsverbindung zu Aven hatte er die ganze Zeit während der Übergabe aufrecht erhalten.

 

„So wie es aussieht, Sir“, hallt Avens Stimme metallisch verzerrt in der OPS wieder.

 

„Die Romulaner bitten um Lösen der Andockklammern.“

Der Fähnrich schaut von seiner Konsole erwartungsvoll auf die Gruppe in der Mitte des Raumes.

 

„Andockklammern lösen“, brummt Benia und ist Kitan zuvorgekommen.

 

„Beide Schiffe verlassen jetzt den Andockbereich.“

 

„Lieutenant Cashard, beide Schiffe entfernen sich jetzt von der Station. Wir beenden die Verbindung“, sagt Kitan.

 

„Verstanden, Cashard Ende.“

 

Auf dem Hauptbildschirm der OPS kann der Andorianer verfolgen wie seine persönliche Niederlage besiegelt wird, als die Warbirds immer weiter an Distanz gewinnen.

 

Die Tür des Turboliftes an der hinteren Seite der OPS öffnet sich und geben den Blick auf Ennari und Claril frei.

 

Ennari blickt in einen Raum, in dem jede einzelne Person sie mit weit geöffneten Augen anstarrt.

 

Jede, außer Eny Benia.

 

_War klar…_

 

Ennari fühlt sich immer noch schwach und ab und zu fahren brennende Schmerzen durch die Streifschusswunde des romulanischen Disruptors.

 

Auf beiden Krücken aufgestützt, setzt sie vorsichtig einen Schritt vor den anderen.

 

„Captain an Deck!“, bellt ein junger Fähnrich, der sich entschieden hatte, die offizielle Respektsbezeugung zu wählen und geht zackig in den Salut über.

 

Kitan traut seinen Augen nicht.

_Was tut sie hier? Ist sie verrückt?_

 

Bei diesem Gedankengang muss er schmunzeln.

 

_Natürlich ist sie das. Sie ist der Wahnsinn!_

 

Mit skeptischem Blick verfolgt er ihre tapferen Schritte und nimmt ebenfalls Haltung an um seinen Respekt zu zollen.

 

„Um Gottes Willen! Steht doch bequem!“, sagt Ennari und lächelt, wenn auch etwas schmerzgequält, in die Runde.

 

Ennari hält sich an einem Geländer fest, an dem unweit von ihr eine Konsole angebracht ist.

 

Ihre Krücken lehnt sie daran.

 

„Bericht?"

 

Claril hat das Verlangen sich zu Ducken und Kitans vorwurfsvollen Blick auszuweichen.

_Oh man, wenn Blicke töten könnten…._

 

Sie eilt schnell an Ennaris Seite, jederzeit Einsatzbereit, sollte ihr Captain etwas Hilfe beim gehen benötigen.

 

_Obwohl sie das nie sagen würde._

 

„Captain Ree. Die Romulaner haben die Station auf Anweisung der Sternenflotte ordnungsgemäß verlassen. Wir haben die verbleibenden Wadi weiterhin in Gewahrsam. Ihr Schiff haben wir allerdings bis jetzt nicht finden können.“, berichtet Eny Benia mit einem missmutigen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Möchten sie sonst noch etwas wissen?“

 

_Warum.... warum hat sich dieses Problem nicht einfach und sauber von alleine lösen können?_

 

„Danke Commander“, antwortet Ennari und dreht sich zu Kitan.

 

„Wer hat nochmal befohlen, dass die Romulaner freigelassen werden müssen?“

 

„Admiral Ariel.“

 

Kitan erinnert sich an sein Gespräch.

 

„Es war ein wirklich deutlicher Befehl. Leider konnten ich die Freilassung nicht noch weiter hinaus zögern.“

 

„Ariel..“

 

Ennari schließt die Augen.

 

_Dieser Idiot. Er war schon damals auf der Akademie ein Schwachkopf, als er noch Betreuer für die „Frischlinge“ war. Wie kommt der eigentlich auf so eine Position?_

 

„Du konntest da nichts machen, Kitan. Grundsätzlich an alle: Gut gemacht! Wir haben die Krise relativ gut überstanden. Ich muss euch da nochmal ausdrücklich loben.“

 

Zufrieden mit ihrer Crew blickt sie in die Runde und lächelt.

 

Kitan lächelt breit.

 

„Wir sollten gehen“, meint Claril und tippt Ennari lieb auf die Schulter.

 

„Eigentlich würde ich ja gern noch bleiben...“

 

Ennari spürt, wie die Kraft sie langsam verlässt.

_Kämpf dagegen an. Keine Schwäche zeigen!_

 

„... aber wenn du so nett fragst“

 

Ennari nimmt ihre Krücken und schaut nochmals in die Runde. „Weitermachen!“

 

Sie dreht sich um und geht zurück zum Turbolift.

 

Claril läuft verhalten hinter ihr her.

Neben ihr zu laufen wäre sicherer, aber das würde Ennari auch missfallen.

_Sie will das alleine schaffen…warum sind Führungspersonen immer so stur und unverbesserlich?_

 

Trotzdem, oder auch gerade deshalb, ist Claril stolz auf ihren Captain.

 

Ennari und Claril betreten den Turbolift, dessen Türen sich hinter ihnen schließen.

 

„Krankenstation“, sagt Ennari.

 

Während sie dieses Wort ausspricht, fühlt sie, wie ihre Beine plötzlich die Kraft verlieren und zu wackeln anfangen.

_Nein, nein, NEIN!_

Claril reagiert schnell.

 

Instinktiv stützt sie ihre Vorgesetzte und fängt sie auf.

 

„Ganz ruhig“, sagt sie und stützt sie.

_Ennari…Es war wohl doch zu viel._

 

„Wir sollten eine kleine Pause machen ehe wir zur Krankenstation weiterlaufen.“

 

Sie lächelt zuversichtlich.

 

„Ich will dir ja nicht die Show stehlen, wenn du mutig über die Station humpelst“, lacht Claril und drückt Ennari in eine aufrechte Position.

 

„Denkst du, es wird gehen? Oder sollen wir uns beamen lassen?“

 

„Danke Claril“, lächelt Ennari.

„Wenn du mich stützt wird es schon gehen.“

 

_Warum muss mir die Kraft so schnell ausgehen...?_

 

Die Turbolifttüren öffnen sich.

 

Von Claril gestützt verlässt Ennari den Turbolift und lehnt sich direkt daneben an die Wand des Korridors.

 

„Claril, wie lang wird es dauern bis ich wieder vollkommen genesen bin?“

 

Der Anblick von ihrem geschwächten Captain nimmt Claril mehr mit, als sie gedacht hätte.

 

So eine enge Beziehung konnte sie bisher zu der Crew der Verelan noch nicht aufbauen, sie hätte diese Gefühle bei ihr nicht erwartet.

 

Die Situation nimmt sie weniger durch die Augen eines Arztes war, der einen Patienten behandeln muss, eher sieht sie Ennari als Freundin.

_Jetzt schon?_

 

Das überrascht die junge Frau selbst. Wann genau ist das passiert?

Es ist wohl Ennaris starke und herzliche Persönlichkeit die Claril mehr und mehr beeindruckt.

 

Sie hat einen Vorgesetzen in dieser Form noch nie erlebt oder kennengelernt.

 

„Es wird ungefähr noch eine Woche dauern“, schafft die Trill es endlich zu sagen.

 

„Aber so wie du kämpfst, wirst du schon in zwei Tagen wieder durch die Station springen.“

Sie lächelt lieb.

 

"Danke für die Blumen", lacht Ennari.

 

_Ein Glück hat sie nicht mehr gesagt. Ich halte diesen Zustand nicht viel länger aus._

 

„Mit deiner Betreuung sicher. Wollen wir?“, fragt Ennari und wendet ihren Blick Richtung Krankenstation.

 

„Nach Ihnen Sir“, sagt Claril gespielt ernst und stützt Ennari nur gerade eben.

 

\---3 Tage später---

 

Ennari reibt sich mit der einen Hand ihr Bein, während sie mit der anderen in ein Brötchen beißt. Sie hatte sich zum Frühstück mit Kitan im Speiseraum des Captains getroffen.

 

„Kitan“, sagt sie mit vollem Mund bei vorgehaltener Hand. „Ich wollte doch nachher nochmal zu den Wadi gehen. Begleitest du mich?“

 

„Wenn du das möchtest“, sagt Kitan und schaut Ennari fragend an.

 

Sie fasziniert ihn gerade zu sehr.

_Wie kann man so elanvoll ein Brötchen essen? Das ist ein Rätsel!_

„Nur bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher warum wir das tun sollten. Die Wadi sind nicht das tollste Völkchen.“

 

Er tippt gegen seine leere Tasse.

 

„Oder hast du über Nacht wieder einen deiner Blitzeinfälle gehabt?“

_So gut gelaunt wie sie wirkt, sehr wahrscheinlich! <<_

„Nun ja Kitan“, sagt Ennari und schluckt den Brötchenteil hinunter.

„Die Romulaner kamen in dem Moment, an dem die Wadi hier waren. Ich glaube da kaum an einen Zufall. Eventuell kann ich die ein oder andere Information...“

 

Ennari nimmt einen Schluck Raktajino.

 

„...gegen die Freiheit der Wadi tauschen. Schließlich haben sich die Wadi gegenüber uns nicht offen feindselig verhalten. Ich habe zumindest keinen auf unsere Leute schießen sehen, solange ich bei Bewusstsein war. Was meinst du dazu?“

 

Ein weiteres Stück Brötchen folgt.

 

_Mein Gott, ich verhungere... Würde ich diese Mengen normal essen, wäre ich innerhalb von 2 Wochen dienstunfähig. Aber ich muss schließlich fü_ _r 2 essen._

Während der Symbiont in ihrem Bauchraum zufrieden die Nährstoffe in sich aufnimmt, schneidet Ennari ein weiteres Brötchen auf.

 

„Du willst den einen Eindringling auf dieser Station gegen den anderen ausspielen?“, fragt Kitan ungläubig.

 

„Das ist verrückt.“

Er fängt an zu lachen.

 

„Aber so verrückt, dass es klappen kann. Wir sollten es versuchen“, sagt er und schaut sie charmant an.

 

„Vielleicht können wir sie auch mit einem guten Frühstück bestechen?“

 

Sein Blick verfolgt Ennari, welche sich ein weiteres Brötchen nimmt.

 

„Oder das mit dem Frühstück lassen wir lieber. Du brauchst das alles für dich…anscheinend.“

 

_Sie kann einen Angst machen, wenn sie Hunger hat. Merke: Ennari NIE in den Weg kommen, wenn sie was essen will._

„Was soll denn das jetzt heißen?“, fragt Ennari spöttisch lächelnd.

 

Langsam stellt sich bei ihr ein warmes Gefühl von Sättigung in der Gegend ihres Symbionten ein.

 

„Du weist doch, ich muss den Symbionten mit verpflegen. Aber er meldet sich gerade als satt, von daher wird das das letzte Brötchen sein.“

 

Sie beißt ein vorletztes Mal davon ab.

 

„Dann begleitest du mich nachher? Super!“, freut sie sich und nimmt noch einen Schluck des koffeinhaltigen Heißgetränks neben ihrem Teller.

 

„Zusammen kriegen wir die Wadi schon klein. 09 – 30 an den Arrestzellen?“

 

„Einverstanden“, sagt der Andorianer und steht auf.

 

„Und du bist sicher, dass ich nicht doch lieber noch ein Lunchpaket für euch zwei mitbringen soll?“, fragt er neckisch und schaut auf den leeren Frühstückstisch.

 

„Ich meine, nur zur Sicherheit?“, grinst er.

 

„Kitan....“, Ennari lächelt ihn an. „Die OPS wartet!“


	13. Kapitel 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Ende des Wadi-Abschnitts! Mit Verhör! ;D  
> Auch hier spielen wir Kitan und Ennari aus. Es gibt später noch eine Sequenz, wo wir beide mehr oder weniger flirten lassen, wo wir uns im Spiel selbst stoppen mussten, weil es einfach zu gut lief ;D
> 
> Null gebetat.  
> ^^

 

~~~einige Zeit später vor der Arrestzelle

 

 

_Wo bleibt er denn?_

Ennari schaut den Gang hinunter.

„Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat.“

Kitan kommt den Flur langelaufen.

 

„Ich wurde aufgehalten, aber jetzt können wir!“

Er schaut sie erwartungsvoll an.

 

„Gibt es irgendeine Strategie von der ich vorher wissen sollte?“

 

„Du weist doch, ich mach so was spontan. Hast du den Datenkristall dabei?“, fragt Ennari und schaut Kitan an.

 

Geschickt zieht Kitan den kleinen Stift mit Daten aus seiner Tasche.

 

„Es kann losgehen“, grinst er.

 

Ennari atmet noch einmal tief durch und betritt die Arrestzelle. Sie nickt dem diensthabenden Wachoffizier zu. „Wir übernehmen ab hier. Wir rufen, wenn wir Unterstützung brauchen.“

 

In zwei Zellen aufgeteilt sitzen vier Wadi.

 

„Wer von Ihnen ist der ranghöchste?“, fragt sie in den Raum hinein.

 

„Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?“, murrt ein Wadi in der zweiten Zelle und steht auf.

 

In seiner Gefängnisuniform wirkt er wenig bedrohlich, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck ist finster.

 

„Ich bin einfach schrecklich neugierig!“

Ennari zieht sich den Stuhl des wachhabenden Offiziers heran und schiebt Kitan den Zweitstuhl hin.

 

„Kennen sie das hier?“, fragt sie und hält den Datenkristall hoch.

 

„Woher haben sie das denn?“, fragt der Wadi erschrocken und verrät sich sofort.

 

„Ui. Das Ding scheint ihnen wichtig zu sein.“ Ennari lächelt triumphierend. „Das haben wir den Romulanern abgenommen, die plötzlich aufgetaucht sind und ihnen das abgenommen haben. Können Sie sich vorstellen, was wir damit gemacht haben?“

 

Der Wadi murrt und beißt die Zähne zusammen.

_Diese Frau hat uns voll in der Hand!_

 

„Wir haben es ausgelesen. Und was haben wir entdeckt? Unsere Torpedopläne. Wären sie so freundlich, uns was darüber zu erzählen?“, fragt Ennari lächelnd.

 

Der Wadi geht drei schnelle Schritte in seiner kleinen Zelle auf und ab.

 

„Was soll ich da schon großartiges darüber erzählen?", mault er.

 

„Wir brauchen sie! Und wir haben ein Recht darauf! Die Föderation verweigert uns wichtige, technische Daten. Während des Krieges waren wir wie vergessen von ihnen und ihrer ach so tollen Föderation! Niemand hat sich für uns oder die anderen kleineren Völker im Gamma Quadranten eingesetzt!"

 

Er geht ganz nah an das Kraftfeld heran.

Ein böser Blick trifft Ennari.

 

„Aber das holen wir uns dann jetzt selber!“

 

„Indem sie eine voll besetzte Föderationsstation angreifen? Toller Plan", lacht Ennari spöttisch.

 

„Vor allem, wie hätten sie die Pläne umsetzen wollen? Laut unserer Informationen verfügen sie gar nicht über die nötige Technik dazu.“

 

„Wir hätten uns was einfallen lassen“, knurrt der Mann.

 

Wenn er könnte, nur irgendwie, würde er dieses Kraftfeld überwinden und sich den Stick wiederholen.

 

„Aber was kümmert mich das jetzt alles, wo Sie eh wissen was wir wollten? Wir sind hier drin, Sie da draußen! Sie haben Ihre tollen Pläne, wir nicht. Ich scheiß auf Sie!“

 

Der Wadi macht kehrt und geht zu seiner Liege.

 

„Das sollten Sie nicht. Denn ich bin kein schlechtes Wesen, müssen Sie wissen. Ich mag das nicht, wenn ich Leute einsperren muss. Wirklich nicht. Aber manchmal muss das sein. Bei Ihnen allerdings nicht unbedingt." Ennari sagt dies ganz ernst.

 

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sich daran etwas ändern ließe."

 

Sie sitzt kerzengerade auf ihrem Stuhl und lächelt leicht.

 

Der Wadi dreht sich schlagartig um.

_Will die blöde Kuh mich jetzt auch noch ä_ _rgern?_

 

Eigentlich will er diesen Kommentar ungehört lassen, doch er hört wie seine Mitgefangenen aufspringen und zum Kraftfeld eilen.

 

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragt er skeptisch und versucht, nicht aufgeregt zu klingen.

 

„Ich würde behaupten, dass das Auftauchen der Romulaner nicht wirklich großer Zufall war. Sie sahen damals zuerst auch nicht sonderlich überrascht aus. Das finde ich persönlich recht interessant...", sagt Ennari und lässt ihren Satz im Raum ausklingen.

 

„Wir haben...damit gerechnet", gibt der Wadi zu.

 

„Ach so... Das ist ja hochinteressant... Wie gesagt... ich finde es schade, sie hier so eingesperrt zu sehen.“ Sie lächelt ein wenig mitleidig.

„Und ich bin so schrecklich neugierig... Eventuell könnte man...“

 

Sie bringt den Satz nicht zu Ende und wechselt einen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit Kitan.

 

„...einen Kompromiss finden“, ergänzt der Counselor und schaut den Wadi genau in die Augen.

 

„Nicht, dass Sie hier eh noch in der Position wären großartig zu verhandeln. Deshalb sollten Sie sich unseren Vorschlag genau überlegen.“

 

„Eventuell wären wir bereit, sie wieder freizulassen. Ohne die Pläne, versteht sich. Als Gegenleistung erwarten wir, dass sie uns ein wenig an ihrem Wissen über die Romulaner teilhaben lassen.“

 

_Mal schauen, ob ich noch mehr rausholen kann…_

 

„Außerdem würde ich gern wissen, wie sie ungesehen und unbemerkt in diese Station eindringen konnten“

 

„Wir...", stutzt der Wadi.

 

Was hatte er bzw. die anderen noch zu verlieren? Ihre Regierung würde sie hier nicht rausholen, so viel steht fest, jede Beteiligung an diesem Projekt würde abgestritten werden.

 

_Hier in der Zelle weiter vor sich hin vegetieren bis die Romulaner sich wieder blicken lassen?_

 

Nein, das war ihm auch zu gefährlich.

 

Ohne, dass er mit den anderen Rücksprache halten konnte, wusste er doch, was hier alle wollten.

 

Einfach nur raus hier! Nicht mehr betrachtet werden von Morgens bis Abends. Nicht mehr in einer Zelle hocken und daran denken, wie sie versagt haben.

 

„Nun gut, ich sage Ihnen alles, was wir über die Romulaner wissen“, meint der Wadi ruhig und merkt wie die anderen aufatmen.

„Aber ich will die Zusicherung, dass wir frei kommen!"

 

„Das kommen Sie", sagt Kitan nüchtern.

„"Wir sorgen sogar dafür, dass eins der Transportschiffe einer neutralen Händlergilde sie Richtung Gamma-Quadranten bringt. Ganz sicher."

 

Einen kurzen Moment zögert der Wadi noch, dann redet er:

„Was die Romulaner wollten kann ich nicht mit 100% Sicherheit sagen. Ich kann es mir aber vorstellen. Wir haben die Möglichkeit eine erweiterte Form der Phasenverschiebung durchzuführen. Bei uns ist es eine Technik, welche wir gerne bei Erstkontakten einsetzen und von leitenden Personen unserer Spezies beherrscht wird. Diese Phasenverschiebung ist dem restlichen technologischen Stand wie z.B. Waffen ungleich voraus. Was die Romulaner damit wollten, kann ich Ihnen nicht genau sagen. Das müssen Sie sich ausdenken."

 

Er geht ein paar Schritte in seiner Zelle auf und ab.

 

„Hergekommen sind wir mit einem kleinen Transporter. Wir haben ihn Ferengihändlern abgekauft. Einer unserer Leute fliegt ihn. Er hatte die Anweisungen sich während der Operation von der Station zu entfernen. Das war dumm, wäre er geblieben, hätten wir vielleicht noch fliehen können und wären nicht im Kampf mit den Romulanern geschlagen worden.“

 

„Aha.“

Ennari wechselt einen weiteren Blick mit Kitan.

 

„Sie wissen nicht zufällig noch etwas mehr über die Romulaner? Denn offizielle Repräsentanten waren das wohl nicht“

 

„Ihnen ist schon klar, dass wir in diesem Teil der Milchstraße erstaunlich selten sind? Alles was wir von Romulanern wissen, haben wir aus Aufzeichnungen. Ob das jetzt Romulaner der Armee, des Imperiums oder von sonst wo waren, können wir gar nicht beurteilen!"

 

Er schaut die beiden Offiziere genervt an.

 

„Wie gesagt, sie waren nicht sonderlich überrascht. Auf jeden Fall danke ich für das Gespräch. Wir werden sie dann jetzt mal verlassen und mal sehen, wann hier das nächste Handelsschiff Richtung Gammaquadrant andockt. Sollte Ihnen noch etwas einfallen, wissen sie ja, wie sie uns erreichen."

 

Ennari steht auf, stellt den Stuhl zurück und verlässt den Arrestbereich.

 

Als sich die Tür hinter ihr schließt, lehnt sie sich gegen die Gangwand und schaut Kitan an.

 

"War okay, oder? Ehrliches Feedback, bitte!“

 

 

„Ey! Ich dachte Sie lassen uns jetzt gleich frei!"

Der Wadi schlägt gegen die Zellenwand, bleibt aber ohne Beachtung als die beiden Offiziere den Raum verlassen.

 

„HEY!"

 

 

„Puh“, Kitan atmet schwer aus.

„Die sind ja auch unangenehme Zeitgenossen. Warum besuchen uns nur solche Schauergestalten?“

 

„Wie dem auch sei. Fest steht, dass die Romulaner anscheinend an dieser erweiterten Phasenverschiebung interessiert sind. Unsere Gäste jetzt aber nach weiteren Informationen über diese Technologie zu fragen erscheint mir…unklug.“

Er streicht sich eine Haarsträhne zurück.

 

„Ich geh die Aufzeichnungen durch. Ich meine DS9 hatte man damit zu tun. Da wird sich bestimmt etwas über diese Technik finden lassen.“

 

Er schaut seine Kollegin an und lächelt. Er geht langsam auf Ennari zu und legt seine Hand anerkennend auf ihre Schulter.

„Im übrigen: Du warst großartig da drin!“, schwärmt er.

 

„Ich hatte meine Zweifel, aber das war eine super Idee! Hatte da dein Symbiont den Einfall oder kam das wirklich von dir?“, fragt er interessiert.

 

„Dankeschön", lächelt Ennari. Es fühlt sich gut an, die eigene Arbeit geschätzt zu wissen.

 

„Warum uns solche Schauergestalten besuchen müssen? Gute Idee, das würde ich selbst gern wissen." Ennari schmunzelt. "Achja: Die Idee kam von mir. Fenna war nicht wirklich eine so gute Diplomatin... und Deka... du weißt ja..."

 

Ennari legt ihrerseits ihre Hand auf Kitans Schulter.

 

„Dann muss ich mich also zu 100% bei dir bedanken.“

Er nickt anerkennend.

 

„Danke Ennari.“

 

Einen Moment schauen die beiden sich noch an, bis Kitan seine Hand von ihrer Schulter nimmt.

„Die Leute reden sonst noch“, sagt er amüsiert.

 

Ennari zieht ebenfalls ihre Hand zurück.

 

„Und das wollen wir ja nicht, richtig?", lacht sie und knufft Kitan in die Seite.

 

"OPS?", fragt sie zu Kitan gewandt.

 

„Hört sich doch gut an. Ich freue mich schon auf Benia. Irgendwie vermisse ich immer seine heitere Art“, sagt der Andorianer und läuft mit Ennari zusammen Richtung Turbolift.

 

~~~4 Tage später.

 

Die Wadi gehen, von Aven und seiner Sicherheitsmannschaft in voller Kampfausrüstung und –bewaffnung eskortiert, den Gang entlang zur Andockschleuse 4, an dem ein Ferengi-Frachtschiff anliegt.

 

Ennari folgt dem Pulk mit einem Meter Abstand, bis die Gruppe an der Schleuse eintrifft.

 

Der Wadi dreht sich zu Ennari um.

 

„Ich wünsche Ihnen guten Flug. Aber tun sie sich bitte einen Gefallen und sorgen sie dafür, dass wir uns nicht wieder sehen. Das nächste Mal könnte das mit uns nicht so einfach ausgehen.“, sagt Ennari und schaut ihn ernst an.

 

Sie wartet das Nicken ihres Gegenübers ab.

 

„Bitte betreten Sie das Schiff!“

 

Avens Sicherheitstruppen bringen ihre Phaser in Bereitschaft.

 

Der Trupp Wadi verschwindet in der Öffnung der Andockschleuse, welche sich hinter ihnen zischend schließt.

 

_Ein Glück ist das jetzt vorbei…Hoffentlich._


	14. Kapitel 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hier verbinden wir zwei Chara-Kombis.  
> Einmal Aven und Kitan und dann Elena und Claril.
> 
> Der Aven und Kitan Abschnitt war ursprünglich nicht im RPG, es war eine Shortstory gewesen bzw. ist es noch. Da sie aber mittlerweile gut passt, haben wir sie hier aufgenommen.
> 
> Zu Elena und Claril: Sie sollten in dieser Szene miteinander interargieren...die beste ist es nicht geworden, aber wir haben ein paar grundlegende Fragen aufgearbeitet, wie z.B. Elena und Claril zur neuen Crew stehen.

 

 

„Morgen Sir.“

 

Aven steht stramm vor Kitan.

 

„Kein Grund für Förmlichkeiten Aven, ich bin noch nicht im Dienst.“

 

Der Bajoraner ist sich unsicher, sobald es persönlich wird.

 

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen“, sagt Kitan und deutet auf den Sicherheitsoffizier, welcher in Turnschuhe, Shorts und T-Shirt vor ihm steht.

 

„Kann ich heute mitlaufen?“

 

Aven schaut verwundert.

 

Jeden Morgen steht der Bajoraner sehr früh auf und joggt durchs Schiff.

Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt um fit zu bleiben und seinem Bewegungsdrang nachzugeben.

 

Den Fitnessraum fand er unpassend, man rannte ja nur auf der Stelle.

 

 

Die Holosuiten musste er buchen. Und er hatte nie eine Garantie, ob er sie zu der Zeit dann nutzen konnte.

 

Aber die langen Gänge des Schiffes und der Station waren frei.

 

Und um diese Uhrzeit, kurz vorm Schichtwechsel, auch leer.

 

 

Hier musste er keine Zeiten buchen und hier sah er was anderes.

 

Er hatte sich seinen eigenen kleinen Parcour ausgearbeitet.

 

„Sicher“, sagt Aven zögerlich und lässt sowohl das geübte „Sir“ als auch „Kitan“ weg.

 

„Läufst du heute Station oder Schiff?“, fragt Kitan und stellt sich neben den Bajoraner.

 

Aven wechselt immer.

 

„Station“, sagt er kurz.

 

„Ich ähm, will Ihnen, ich meine dir, nicht zu nahe treten, aber die Tour über die Station dauert fast eine Stunde.“

 

„Denkst du, ich schaffe das nicht?“

 

„Ich kenne deinen sportlichen Stand nicht.“

 

„Sagen wir es so, ich schaffe das“, grinst Kitan selbstsicher.

 

 

Er ist wirklich nicht in schlechter sportlicher Verfassung. Darüberhinaus haben Andorianer von Natur aus ein sehr gutes Ausdauervermögen.

 

Nur in letzter Zeit kam ihm gezieltes Training zu kurz. Alleine Abends im Fitnessraum zu sein motiviert ihn nicht. Morgens aber, mit einem Bekannten durch die Gänge des Schiffes zu jagen

 

_Das ist genial!_

 

„Okay“, meint Aven zögerlich und fängt an sich zu dehnen.

 

Kitan war bereits in Sportsachen angetreten und tut es seinem Kollegen gleich.

 

Um die lange Phase des Schweigens zu unterbrechen fragt Aven: „Wieso jetzt plötzlich Interesse am Joggen?“

 

„Ich will mich in Form halten.“

 

„Aha“, meint Aven und schaut fragend Kitan von der Seite an.

 

„Du siehst doch super sportlich aus.“

 

„Danke.“

 

_Okay… schweigen…_

 

Aven hält das nicht aus, er muss reden, die Situation ist sehr unangenehm für ihn. Viel persönlichen Kontakt hat er nach wie vor nicht zu seiner neuen Crew.

 

„Vielleicht ist es nicht nur der sportliche Aspekt?“, fragt Aven zögerlich und tut ahnungslos.

 

Kitan schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an, während der Bajoraner den rechten Arm vor seiner Brust nach links zieht

 

„Jemanden beeindrucken wohlmöglich?“, fragt er.

 

„Denkbar“, sagt Kitan und nimmt sein Bein zur Brust und hält es ein paar Sekunden.

 

„Also, wenn du willst“, sagt Aven und grinst, „laufen wir an der Krankenstation vorbei. Du musst es nur sagen.“

 

 

„Gibt es auch irgendwen auf diesem blöden Schiff oder der Station, der das noch nicht weiß?“, seufzt Kitan und kennt doch eigentlich schon die Antwort.

 

_Die Station ist doch zu klein…_

 

„War nur eine Idee, die Runde an der Krankenstation ist besonders weitläufig. Deshalb frage ich. Es hat keinen anderen Grund“, versichert Aven unglaubhaft.

 

„Klar doch“. Kitan verdreht die Augen.

 

Doch… Aven reißt sich zusammen.

 

„Also, wenn ich frei sprechen darf Commander dann…“

 

„Ich bin nicht im Dienst, sprich so frei du willst.“

 

„Sei doch froh.“

 

Kitan unterbricht seine Übung und starrt Aven erschrocken an.

 

Nicht was er gesagt hat, hat ihn so verwundert, sondern wie.

 

Avens Stimme klang erschlagen, seine traurige, enttäuschte Art war fast greifbar.

 

Der Bajoraner fühlte sich ertappt.

 

_Das hat er jetzt bestimmt falsch aufgefasst, oder? Sonst würd der dich nicht so anstarren man! Scheiße…_

 

„Ich meine“, stammelt der Sicherheitsoffizier und steht auf.

 

 

„Eine Beziehung mit jemanden den man wirklich mag und toll findet, dem man vertraut und für den man was empfindet ist doch… Wirklich etwas Gutes. Darüber solltest du froh sein! Und hier ist das Luxus.“

 

Aven schluckt schwer.

 

„Und glaube mir, darum beneiden dich hier sehr viele.“

 

_Das…?_

Kitan steigt langsam hinter Avens Aussage.

_Kann es sein das er…?_

 

„Du auch?“, fragt Kitan sanft und kommt sich ein wenig vor wie in einer seiner Sitzungen.

 

„Was?“

 

„Beneidest du mich auch um diese Beziehung?“

 

„Ja“, gibt Aven zu.

 

„Also gibt es auch jemanden, den du so magst?“, fragt Kitan und denkt, dass er gerade mehr persönliche Seiten von Aven sieht, als jemals zuvor.

 

„Nun..ja.“

 

„Oh, jemand den ich kenne?“

 

Kitan tut aufgeregt.

 

„Bitte Kitan, ich denke, ich will nicht weiter drüber reden.“

 

„Das kann helfen. Und ich sag es keinem, versprochen.“

 

 

„Naja, sie ist umwerfend, intelligent und herzlich. Sie sieht verdammt gut aus und“, seine Augen verlieren das Strahlen, „… sie ist irgendwie unerreichbar.“

 

„Denkst du das nur?“

 

„Nein, da bin ich mir sicher. Meine Gefühle haben da gar keine Chance. Eine Beziehung wie du sie hast, werde ich mit ihr nie haben können.“

 

Kitan legt seine Hand auf Avens Schulter.

 

„Du bist ein feiner Kerl Aven, vielleicht wirst du es ihr ja doch irgendwann mal sagen.“

 

„Ja, vielleicht.“

 

Der Counselor spürt, dass er hier das Limit erreicht hat. Er will nicht, das Aven sich bedrängt fühlt und sich wieder vor ihm verschließt.

 

 _Wen kannst du so lieben und wer ist unerreichbar?_ <, grübelt Kitan.

 

Das ist etwas, was ihn noch Wochen beschäftigen wird, vor allem, als er dann auf die Antwort kommt und Avens Dilemma versteht.

 

„Also, lass uns laufen Aven!“

 

Kitan klatscht munter in die Hände.

 

„Ich bin schnell Kitan!“

 

„Ich auch!“

 

Sie zählen bis drei, gehen etwas in die Hocke und rennen den Gang entlang.

~~~~~

 

Die junge Ärztin nippt noch an ihrem ersten Drink.

 

Raxel hatte erstaunlich schnell die Bar nach dem Stromausfall und dem darauf folgenden Chaos wieder in den Griff bekommen.

 

Die Stühle standen wieder an ihrem Platz, alles war geputzt und keine zerbrochenen Gläser machten das Laufen zur Gefahr.

 

Ein wildes Treiben ist um sie herum und heiteres Gelächter.

 

„Hach“, sie seufzt schwer.

_Und ich bin grad nicht Teil davon._

 

Sie ist eine Stunde hier und bisher, genißet sie ihre Zeit für sich.

Doch langsam scheint sich das zu ändern.

 

„Kann ich dir noch was bringen?“, fragt Raxel und kommt auf sie zu.

 

„Oh.“ Sein Blick fällt auf das noch volle Getränk der jungen Frau.

„Nicht gut?“, fragt er unsicher.

 

„Doch wunderbar, es ist nur… irgendwie trinkt es sich alleine nicht so schön wie in Gesellschaft.“

 

„Ist Tais bei Commander Kitan?“

 

Claril nickt.

 

„Mhm.“

Raxel wird ruhig.

 

„Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich seine laute und geschwätzige Art mal so vermissen würde. Doch mit ihm verging die Zeit viel schneller“, sagt sie lachend und nippt noch einmal an ihrem Getränk.

 

„Dann sieh das doch hier als Erholung.“

Der Denobular geht an seine Seite des Tresens und gibt ihr einen sanften Stoß gegen die Schulter.

 

Für ihn, der ja sonst Körperkontakt streng ablehnt, bedeutete das viel.

 

Für Claril auch. Leider machte das ihr auch die Situation bewusst:

Ohne ihren Bruder hatte sie nicht sonderlich viel Gesellschaft.

 

„Danke“, meint sie nett.

„Solltest du das Getränk leer haben, ist das nächste aufs Haus.“

Raxel hofft Claril wenigstens ein bisschen aufgebaut zu haben.

 

„Ich muss dann mal weiter arbeiten“, sagt er und entschuldigt sich.

 

Claril sieht dem Barkeeper hinterher.

_Tja, ja super, dann brühte ich weiter über meinem Glas…_

 

Elena schlendert derweil den Korridor entlang.

 

Nachdem sie den ganzen Tag an der Energieverteilung geschraubt hat und sich gerade eben kurz unter die Ultraschalldusche gestellt hatte, freut sie sich auf ihr Feierabendgetränk in der Bar.

 

Sie erreicht eine Kreuzung und biegt nach links ab. Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht sie einen ihrer Techniker, Elev Scofield, der mit erhobenem Finger auf sie zueilt und Gesten macht, die sie zum Anhalten bewegen sollen. Sie dreht sich um und läuft, bzw. hüpft rückwärts weiter.

 

„Elev, ich hab Feierabend! Geh doch bitte zu Britt Drayton von der Beta-Sicht, ja?“

 

Zufrieden beobachtet sie, wie Elev aus seinem Sprint in einen Trab übergeht und die Richtung wechselt. „Ok, Elena. Schönen Feierabend!“, ruft er ihr hinterher.

 

Mit einem „Danke“ dreht sich Elena um und setzt ihren Weg zur Bar fort.

 

Dort angekommen sieht sie Claril alleine an einem Tisch inmitten der Menschenmenge Löcher in ihren Drink starren.

 

 _Oh Gott, die Arme. So verbringt man doch nicht seinen Feierabend_...

 

„Raxel?“, sagt Elena zu dem hinter seinem Tresen herbeieilenden Denobulaner.

„Kannst du mir bitte ein Bier von der Erde replizieren? Es nennt sich _Holsten_. Nichts gegen deine Getränke Raxel, aber ich hätte heute gerne etwas aus meiner Heimat.“

 

Sie strahlt den Barmann an.

 

„Nabend Elena“, sagt Raxel fröhlich und ist schon dabei eine seiner Lieblingskunden zu bedienen.

Elena ist nett und sie macht ihm nie Ärger.

 

„Dein Bier bringe ich dir sofort. Hoffe du warst heute sehr fleißig bei der Arbeit“, grinst er breit.

 

„Ja, war heute viel los. Bringst du mir das Bier bitte an den Tisch von Claril?“

 

Sie wartet Raxels genickte Bestätigung ab, wendet sich dann in Clarils und geht auf ihren Tisch zu.

 

„Hallo Claril! Vom Anschauen wird dein Getränk nicht weniger. Darf ich dir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?“

 

„Wer…?“

 

Aus den Gedanken gerissen dreht sich Claril um.

Elena steht grinsend vor ihr und hat sie anscheinend gerade angesprochen.

 

„Hi Elena“, sagt sie froh und schaut schnell wieder auf ihr Glas.

„Oh ja, irgendwie tu ich mich damit heute schwer. Du kannst mich gerne anfeuern wenn du willst. Ich freue mich, dass du hier bist.“

 

Elena rückt sich den Stuhl zurecht und setzt sich.

 

Eine Minute beobachtet sie Claril, wie sie auf den Tisch starrt. Dann legt sie ihren Kopf auf den Tisch und lächelt, um so in den Blickfokus von Claril zu geraten.

 

„Ist das ne neue Form der Entspannung?“, fragt Raxel und stellt das angeforderte Bier neben Elenas Kopf.

„Sieht seltsam aus“, meint er amüsiert und verschwindet schon wieder.

 

„Hey, war dein Tag mies oder warum versuchst du dein Glas mit deinen Blicken zu töten?“, fragt Elena in die Stille hinein.

 

 _Irgendwas muss ich ja sagen_ …

 

„Nein, ach was. Mein Tag war gut“, versichert Claril.

 

„Sorry, das ich nur gerade nicht so eine Spaß-Kanone bin.“

Sie lacht und zieht ihr Glas mit beiden Händen zu sich.

 

„Irgendwie ist mir nur gerade klar geworden, jetzt wo ich Tais etwas weniger um mich habe, und das schon ne ganze Zeit, fehlt mir irgendwie etwas.“

 

Sie trinkt nun endlich einen tapferen Schluck von ihrem Getränk.

 

„Aber sorry, dass du dir das anhören musstest.“

 

„Ach quatsch, dafür sprechen wir doch miteinander. Ist Tais wieder mal bei Kitan?“

 

Sie nimmt einen kleinen Schluck von ihrem Bier.

 

„Ja“, brummt Claril leicht genervt und schnippt gegen ihr Glas.

 

„Verstehe mich nicht falsch Elena, ich habe nichts dagegen, dass die beiden zusammen sind. Es ist nur, ich sehe Tais kaum noch. Naja, ich sehe ihn schon, aber viel seltener als früher.“

 

Sie nimmt die Hand vor den Mund und fängt wieder an zu lachen.

 

„Er fehlt mir schon.“

 

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich hab zwar keinen Bruder, aber ich kanns nachvollziehen. Aber dafür hast du ja auch immer noch uns.“

 

Elena schaut Claril in die Augen und lächelt sie an, bevor sie einen weiteren Schluck nimmt.

 

„Richtig“, strahlt sie zurück.

 

„Glaub mir ohne euch, würde ich hier eingehen. Und du bist wahrscheinlich gerade eine zehnmal bessere Gesellschaft als Tais.“

 

Claril spürt wie sich ihre Laune gesteigert hat, seit Elena bei ihr sitzt.

 

„Aber vielleicht sollte ich mir auch einen Freund suchen, dann kann ich ihn mal nerven“, scherzt sie und wartet bis Elena fertig ist mit trinken ehe sie fragt: „Irgendwelche Tipps?“

 

„Kein Untergebener und nicht dein Chef, aber ich denke, das weist du auch schon“, lacht Elena.

 

„Vielleicht könntest du ja der Bar Raxel ausspannen?“, feixt sie.

 

„Uh, das wird schwer“, lacht die Ärztin.

 

„Und ich denke. dass Raxel auch ziemlich kompliziert sein kann. Nein, dann doch lieber nicht. Eine Bar ohne Raxel? Eine gruselige Vorstellung.“

 

Sie winkt ab und gibt der Konversation eine kleine Pause.

 

„Na, und wie ist es bei dir?“, fragt sie vorsichtig.

„Lenard scheint dir ja ziemlich gut zu gefallen.“

 

„Da hast du ja nicht unrecht. Wir hängen halt beruflich viel zusammen. Aber du hast Recht, er ist ein toller Kerl. Aber leider mein Kollege. Und ich wäre eine schlechte Ratgeberin, wenn ich mich an meinen eigenen Rat nicht halten würde.“, Elena grinst sie schelmisch an.

 

„Mal abgesehen von Raxel“, ihr Grinsen wird nochmals eine Nuance breiter. „Gibts da jemand interessantes für dich?“

 

„Hach Elena“, seufzt Claril und lehnt sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Es gibt viele interessante Personen. Wirklich. Aber keinen dabei, der mich endgültig umhaut. Und dabei werde ich auch nicht jünger.“

 

Sie nimmt erschrocken die Hände ins Gesicht.

 

„Ja super, unsere Themen werden immer schlimmer. Ich denke, ich muss gleich noch etwas trinken.“

 

„Beim Trinken bin ich dabei!“, sagt Elena, nimmt den nächsten Schluck und gibt Zeichen zu Raxel, dass sie nochmal das selbe möchte.

 

Etwas gedankenverloren schaut sie dem Schaum in ihrem Glas auf seinem Weg zum Glasboden zu.

 

„Dieses Getränk ist ein Bier, dass in meiner Heimatregion gebraut wird. Weißt du, Denyse war ganz verrückt danach. Obwohl sie eigentlich aus den ehemaligen USA kam. Aber das deutsche Bier fand sie immer am besten. Wir waren des Öfteren in der Gegend um Hamburg, nur um dort ein originales Bier zu trinken.“

 

Elena seufzt. „Das war damals so eine Liebe auf den ersten Blick, die einen umgehauen hat. Man sagt immer, so etwas gibt es nicht. Ich sage allerdings, dass gibt es. Allerdings so selten, dass man es meistens nicht zwei mal erlebt.“

 

Sie umspielt mit ihren Fingern den oberen Rand des Glases und fischt den ein oder anderen Schaumfetzen spielerisch heraus.

 

_Mein Gott, jetzt fange ich auch schon an zu starren..._

 

Sie schreckt aus ihren Gedanken hoch. „Mein Gott, Entschuldigung Claril, wir wollten da ja nicht weiter drüber reden.“ Ein leichtes, ein wenig gezwungenes Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht.

 

„Elena“, sagt die Trill verständnisvoll.

 

Sie lehnt sich etwas vor und umfasst ihr Glas.

 

„Du redest fast nie über Denyse, aber wenn du es tust, dann habe ich mir jedes mal gedacht, was für eine schöne Zeit ihr damals wohl hattet. Ich muss ja zugeben, noch immer hört man deutlich dieses Vertrauen heraus, dass du damals zu ihr hattest.“

 

Claril schaut kurz zu ihr und dann ebenfalls auf ihr Glas.

„Darum beneide ich dich.“

 

„Ja. Unser Vertrauen war genauso sehr groß, wie unsere Zeit kurz war. Verdammter Krieg.“ Elena streicht sich durch die Haare.

 

„Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass du auch so jemanden findest. Du bist doch ne tolle Frau. Jeder könnte sich glücklich schätzen.“ Sie lächelt Claril an.

 

Die Ärztin fühlte sich durch die Worte der Chefingenieurin ehrlich geschmeichelt.

 

Vielleicht hatte sie ihre Freundschaft zu dieser Frau unterschätzt?

 

„Danke Elena.“

 

Sie nimmt den Kopf zurück und schaut an die Decke.

 

_Immerhin hatte sie schon mal jemanden, den sie vom ganzen Herzen geliebt hat. Aber der Krieg…_

 

Wie ein Film liefen einzelne Sequenzen vor ihren Augen ab. Der Krieg war hart gewesen.

Allerdings teilt Claril die Meinung über den Krieg mit ihrem Bruder: Die Föderation wollte ihn, brauchte ihn.

_Sie ist jetzt endlich auf dem Boden der Tatsachen angekommen._

 

Sie zuckt kurz zusammen.

Lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr mit all dem beschäftigt. Es war viel angenehmer sich ablenken zu lassen und politische sowie historische Themen lieber zu vergessen, seien sie auch noch so aktuell.

 

Aber das Gespräch mit Elena brachte sie nicht nur endlich wieder zum Nachdenken, sondern auch zum Hoffen auf bessere Zeiten.

 

„Weißt du Elena, wir sollten wieder öfters zusammen was unternehmen“, meint sie fröhlich.

„Irgendwie tust du mir gut.“

 

Sie lacht und tippt gegen das Glas ihrer Freundin.

 

„Ich will jetzt auch so etwas probieren. Raxel meinte, das nächste Getränk geht aufs Haus.“

 

„Das freut mich, das können wir gern tun!“

 

Elena ist froh, das zu hören. Sie ist nicht viel unterwegs während ihrer Freizeit und wenn sie es ist, dann meistens mit den Technikern.

 

_Ich freu mich drauf. Endlich jemand nicht-technisches!_

 

„Wenn das so ist, will ich deins probieren. Was trinkst du da eigentlich?“, fragt Elena und beäugt Clarils Glas .

 

„Ich habe vor zwei Wochen, nach langem Zureden meines Bruders, andorianisches Ale probiert. Naja, eine Abart davon. Raxel mischt noch etwas dabei, was es in meinen Augen geschmacklich besser macht. Aber…“, sagt sie und beäugt ihr Glas skeptisch, „wirklich wissen was genau er da rein kippt, will ich nicht.“

 

„Na dann... Risiko! Ich probiers.“

 

Elena schaut sich in der Bar um, sucht Raxel, findet ihn und gibt ihm ein Handzeichen.

 

„Die Damen?“, fragt Raxel und kommt auf ihren Tisch zu gesaust.

 

„Alles okay bisher?“

Er grinst übertrieben.

 

„Also ich will so ein Bier, naja, so eins wie Elena eins hatte...“

Claril hat schon wieder die genaue Bezeichnung des Getränkes vergessen.

„Aber frei Haus, du erinnerst dich?“

 

Raxel nickt verständnisvoll.

 

„Und Elena?“

 

„Ich hätte gern das, was Claril hatte.“

 

_Ob ich das auch gratis kriege?_

 

Elena legt ihren Kopf leicht schief und schaut Raxel mit großen Augen und einem Lächeln an.

 

„Ach schon klar, auch gratis....“

 

Er schnappt sich die zwei leeren Gläser und stapft davon.

 

„Er ist ja irgendwie lustig, wenn er grummelig ist", lacht Claril und schaut Raxel hinter.

 

„Nicht nur, wenn er grummelig ist, finde ich. Er hat so was an sich... ich weis auch nicht...“

 

Verträumt schaut Elena Raxel hinterher.

 

„Wobei, ist er nicht immer ein wenig grummelig?“

 

„Ja, ziemlich... Aber auch sympathisch“, sie grübelt kurz.

 

„Eine interessante Mischung.“

 

Sie schaut Elena an.

„Sag mal, wenn wir bei „interessanter Mischung“ sind… Wie hast du dich an die Crew der Verelan gewöhnt? Immerhin war das Team für dich ja auch komplett neu.“

 

„Ich finds toll. Obwohl ich mit Eny immer gut zurechtgekommen bin, weil er sich bei mir nicht eingemischt hat und mir weitestgehend freie Hand bei der Wahl meines Führungsstils gelassen hat, find ich Ennaris Führungsstil noch besser. Naja, Kitan ist... einfach Kitan. Wie beschreibt man Kitan?“ sie schaut Claril fragend an.

 

„Naja und Lenard ist wie gesagt auch ein feiner Kerl und in Software übertrifft ihn wohl so schnell niemand. Ok, manchmal könnte ich ihn erwürgen...“ Elena lacht kurz auf.

 

„...wenn er mir wieder den Computer zerschossen hat, aber ansonsten ist auch da alles prima. Auch die ganzen restlichen Techniker sind allesamt in Ordnung, ich hab anscheinend keine wirkliche Niete erwischt. Nur Crewman Porter ist relativ häufig krank. Aber wenn du ihn krank schreibst wird ich ihm das mal glauben“

 

Sie lächelt Claril an.

 

„Wie ist es dir gegangen?“

 

„Bei mir?“

 

_Oh man, wo fange ich da an?_

 

Sie sie stützt ihren Kopf in ihre Hand und versucht sich zu erinner.

 

Wie waren ihre ersten Eindrücke der Crew? Was hat sich für sie verändert?

Wie denkt sie jetzt über die Leute?

 

„Captain Ree ist eine sehr gute Frau. Als ich das erste mal hörte, dass wir einen neuen Vorgesetzten kriegen , hatte ich Angst es sei ein alter Admiral, der sich während des Krieges hinter seinem Schreibtisch versteckt hat. Ennari aber ist wunderbar. Sie gibt einen das Gefühl, ihr wirklich folgen zu wollen. Es sollte unter uns bleiben, Commander Benia ist okay, aber bei ihm hatte ich nie das Gefühl ihn wirklich bedingungslos zu vertrauen.“

 

Sie spielt mit einer Haarsträhne, während sie weiter redet.

 

„Lenard, naja, er ist ein Chaot.“ Sie lacht. „Aber ein lieber. Da weißt du ihn aber auch beruflich besser einzuschätzen als ich, allerdings kenne ich ihn nur von seinen Treffen mit Tais und die beiden übertreffen sich gerne mal in dummen Ideen. Und Kitan?“

 

_Mhm, ich kenne ihn wohl etwas besser als sie bedingt durch Tais…_

 

„Er ist… tja, er ist schwer zu beschreiben, obwohl ich ihn verhältnismäßig oft sehe. Aber er ist sehr charmant, selbstbewusst, und wirkt sehr eloquent, aber irgendwie finde ich ihn manchmal unheimlich“, lacht sie und hält sich die Hand vor den Mund.

 

„Und das nicht nur weil er meinen Bruder so toll findet. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mit ihm keinen Streit will und das er Ennari wunderbar ergänzt. Ist zumindest mein Eindruck. Bei Aven, naja…“

 

Sie wird wieder ernster.

 

„Ich weiß kaum etwas über ihn. Er ist sehr ruhig und versucht sich aus vielem rauszuhalten, so als ob ihn das alles gar nichts angeht obwohl er ja schon Teil der Crew ist. Stimmt es, dass er eigentlich Steuermann ist?“

 

„Oh, ein alter Admiral wäre lustig geworden. Aber Ennari ist wirklich die geborene Anführerin, da hast du Recht.“

Elena streicht sich eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr rechtes Ohr.

 

„Von Aven weiß ich nur, dass er von der U.S.S Sullivan zu Ennari versetzt wurde und wegen Lenard nicht als Steuermann eingesetzt wurde. Aber ich finde, selbst wenn er es wahrscheinlich nicht allzu gern macht, macht er seinen Job als Sicherheitschef sehr gut.“

 

Elenas Augen träumen sich durch den hektischen Hintergrund der Bar.

 

„Allerdings muss ich mit ihm demnächst mal reden. Er ist so ziemlich der einzige mit dem ich noch kaum Kontakt hatte. Wahrscheinlich auch deswegen, weil er so zurückgezogen wirkt, aber das muss mich ja nicht abhalten.“

 

Sie fixiert wieder Claril mit ihren Augen.

 

„Viel Erfolg. An ihn ranzukommen stelle ich mir schwer vor. Wann immer er auf der Krankenstation war, ich glaube nur zweimal, ist er mir meist aus dem Weg gegangen. Ich denke schon, dass er echt ein netter Kerl ist, aber irgendwie… hach ich weiß nicht. Kitan geht mit ihm joggen, das hat mir Tais erzählt. Wahrscheinlich ist der erste Offizier der einzige, der mal etwas mehr mit ihr geredet hat.“

 

Sie lässt kurz ihre Gedanken wirken.

 

„Ehrlich Elena, wir haben dann doch Glück gehabt mit der neuen Crew. Wobei ich mir momentan schwer einen Einsatz auf einem Schiff vorstellen kann. Immerhin bin ich schon etwas länger auf dieser Station, auf einem Schiff zu dienen hört sich… irgendwie… naja, ungewohnt an“, sagt sie und grinst dabei verlegen.

 

„Na ja, vielleicht kommen wir demnächst mal wieder raus. Wir hatten schon ewig keine Mission mehr, die weiter als ein halbes Lichtjahr weit war. Vielleicht kannst du da auch mal mitkommen. So schlimm ist das Dienen auf einem Schiff gar nicht. Macht sogar Spaß. Vor allem wenns nicht dauerhaft ist, wie bei uns.“

 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Elena Raxel kommen.

 

Der Denobulaner stellt die Getränke hin und verabschiedet sich schnell wieder.

 

Er will weder daran erinnert werden, dass er diese umsonst abgegeben hat noch das er noch drei weitere Stunden mindestens arbeiten muss.

 

Claril trinkt langsam einen Schluck von dem ungewöhnlich neuen Getränk, was sie vor der Nase hat.

 

„Uh, das ist bitter, irgendwie aber auch lecker… Das ihr Menschen sowas gerne trinkt“, lacht sie.

„Aber schlecht ist es nicht.“

 

Der Abend war doch noch gut geworden.

_Sehr gut sogar…Wenn das nächste mal Tais von nem Abend mit Kitan schwärmt, wird ich ihm das hier einfach unter die Nase reiben, so!_

Sie grinst triumphal und wendet sich noch mal an Elena.

 

„Danke noch mal.“

 

„Bitte gerne!“

 

_Jetzt sieht sie zufrieden aus. Ihr gehts besser, ich hatte nen schönen Abend. Hat sich gelohnt!_

 

 _„_ Das sollten wir auf jeden Fall wiederholen. Allerdings habe ich jetzt noch das hier vor mir...“

 

Sie beäugt das vor ihr stehende Getränk kritisch und nimmt einen vorsichtigen Schluck.

 

„Uh....“, Elena muss sich räuspern.

„Interessant... sehr interessant... Nun, wie soll man das denn beschreiben?“

 


	15. Kapitel 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endlich eine neue Storyarc! DS5 mit Sheridan ;D  
> Unser ganz persönlicher Tribut an B5 ;D
> 
> Hier gehts los und wir erhalten einen Einblick wie sich die einzelnen Charas auf die Mission vorbereiten. Ich finde dieser Abschnitt ist deutlich besser geschrieben als der vorherige und man merkt, dass wir uns sehr auf die anstehende Storyline gefreut haben.

 

~~~~ein paar Tage später

 

Ennari steht im Frachtraum 2 vor einigen Paletten voll mit Behältern.

 

„Und die sind wirklich falsch geliefert worden“, fragt sie Lenard, der neben ihr steht.

 

„Jep. Dabei stehts hier drauf, dass selbst jemand Blindes es eigentlich richtig hätte schicken müssen.“

 

Sie umrunden eine der Paletten.

 

„DS 5 - Cania IV - Medizinische Versorgungsgüter“ prangt in dicken Lettern auf den Behältern.

 

„Unglaublich.“

 

Vor wenigen Stunden hatte die Station diese Lieferung erhalten. Es waren Impfstoffe und Heilmittel für das Larosianische Virus für die Bewohner von Cania IV, den Planeten, in dessen Nähe die neue Deep Space 5 –Station gebaut worden war.

 

Für diese Station war die Lieferung zur weiteren Verteilung auch gedacht gewesen.

 

„Und wir sollen die wirklich wie ein besserer Paketdienst nach DS 5 liefern?“, fragt Lenard Ennari.

 

„Ja, Lenard. Die Sternenflotte hat gerade kein Schiff frei und da dachten sie, wir könnten das mit der Verelan übernehmen.“

 

Ennari umrundet weitere Paletten und begutachtet die Fracht.

 

„Nicht, dass es mir unrecht wäre. Schließlich waren wir schon ewig nicht mehr draußen.“, sie lacht kurz.

„Aber ein bisschen komisch ist es schon, da hast du Recht.“

 

Sie schaut sich um.

 

„Weist du eigentlich, wo Claril ist? Sie wollte sich die Sachen hier vor dem Verladen doch nochmal anschauen.“

~~

 

Die junge Ärztin biegt rasant um die Kurve und kollidiert leicht mit einer anderen Person.

Welche?

_Keine Ahnung, ich bin spät dran!_

 

„Entschuldigung“, ruft sie noch und eilt weiter den Gang entlang zu Frachtraum 2.

 

Erst im Frachtraum kommt sie schwer atmend zum stehen.

 

„Tut mir Leid, ich hatte noch einen medizinischen Notfall und.“

Es verschlägt ihr die Sprache, als sie die vielen Behälter sieht.

 

Erschlagen schaut sie zwischen den Paletten hin und her, entdeckt Ennari und Lenard und sieht gut leserlich auf jedem Behälter Deep Space 5.

 

„Wie kann man nur so blind sein?“, fragt sie entsetzt.

„Ich meine…Hallo Captain. Das sind die wohl falsch gelieferten Impfstoffe oder?“

 

„Jepp, das sind sie. Kaum zweieinhalb Wochen nach der Fehlentscheidung bei unserem Romulanerzwischenfall legt und die Sternenflotte schon wieder ein Ei ins Nest. Können wir die Behälter einfach so beladen oder müssen wir auf irgendwas achten, Claril?“, fragt Ennari.

 

„Ahm also, kleinen Moment.“

Die Ärztin verdaut ihren Schock und eilt zu einem der Behälter.

Sie streicht sich die Haare zurück und liest die genauen Angaben.

 

„Also, sie müssen nach Möglichkeit kühl gelagert werden, weit aus kühler als es in diesem Frachtraum der Fall ist. Ansonsten sollten wir sie ganz normal transportieren können.“

 

Sie klopft gegen einen der Behälter und erhält ein dunkles Hallen zurück.

„Immerhin ist DS5 nicht allzu weit entfernt, sie sollten diese Impfstoffe zeitnah erhalten können.“

 

„In Ordnung. Sagst du bitte Elena, wie sie den Frachtraum der Verelan vorbereiten soll?“, fragt Ennari zu Claril gewandt.

 

„Und dann kannst du schon mal packen gehen. Ich würde dich gern dabeihaben, für alle Fälle.“

 

„Werde ich tun Captain“, sagt Claril und nickt aufrichtig.

 

„Danke, Claril. Lenard, kümmerst du dich bitte mit Aven und Elena um die Verladung?“, fragt Ennari.

 

„Klar doch!“, sagt Lenard und verschwindet hinter einem Behälterstapel.

 

„Ich bin dann mal wieder auf der OPS.“, sagt Ennari zu Claril und verlässt den Frachtraum.

 

~~

 

Als Ennari die OPS betritt herrscht geschäftiges Treiben.

 

In einer Ecke sieht sie Eny Benia angeregt mit einem Crewman sprechen.

 

„Commander Benia, auf ein Wort!“, ruft sie durch die OPS und zeigt auf ihren Bereitschaftsraum.

 

_Was will die denn schon wieder?_

 

„Machen Sie das das nächste Mal richtig!“, beendet er sein Gespräch mit dem Crewman und folgt Ennari in ihren Bereitschaftsraum.

 

Die Tür schließt sich hinter Eny Benia.

 

„Commander Benia, ich werde morgen früh um 0700 Stationszeit mit Commander Kitan, Lieutenant Commander Wakeman, den Lieutenants Greaves, E’Char und Cashard, sowie einem Teil der Schiffsbesatzung der Verelan zwecks Lieferung von medizinischen Hilfsgütern zu Deep Space 5 aufbrechen. Der Befehl kommt direkt von der Sternenflotte. Bereits heute habe ich einen Teil der Besatzung zwecks Beladung und Vorbereitung der Verelan abgezogen. Ich übergebe ihnen hiermit ab morgen, 0700 temporär das Kommando über die Station.“

 

Ennari wendet ihren Blick in die Luft. Obwohl sie weis, dass da nichts ist, macht sie das irgendwie unterbewusst, wenn sie mit dem Computer spricht.

 

„Computer, diese Anweisung speichern, mit meiner Stimme autorisieren und morgen, um 0700 Stationszeit ausführen.“

 

Ein kurzes Biepen ertönt. „Verstanden. Planmäßige Ausführung eingetragen.“

 

„Danke, Captain“, antwortet Eny Benia.

 

_Endlich habe ich die mal ein paar Tage los. Wurde auch mal Zeit. Wobei..._

Eine kleine Denkfalte bildet sich auf seiner Stirn.

_Deep Space 5 ist jetzt auch nicht so unglaublich weit weg. Naja, wird reichen müssen._

 

„Sonst noch etwas, Captain?“

 

„Momentan nicht“. Ennari setzt sich in ihren Sessel.

 

„Wobei. Wenn sie Hilfe brauchen, ich bin jederzeit erreichbar. Tun sie nichts unüberlegtes während ich weg bin, ja?“

 

Ennari lächelt zuckersüß.

_Blöde.... Kuh…!_

 

Er zwingt sich zu einem „Ja, Captain!“ und unterdrückt den Wunsch, ihr ansatzlos den Hals herumzudrehen.

 

„Wegtreten, Commander!“, befiehlt Ennari breit grinsend.

 

Die Trill schaut ihrem Stationskommandant nach, der vor sich hin murmelnd ihr Büro verlässt.

 

Wenige Stunden später kommt Ennari kurz vor Ende ihrer Schicht in ihrem Quartier an. Sie kramt ihren Koffer aus der Ecke hervor, öffnet ihn und beginnt, Sachen einzupacken.

 

_Die Galauniform? Will ich das komische Teil wirklich mitnehmen? Muss wohl. Könnte ja einen Empfang geben._

 

Sie verstaut es im Koffer.

 

_Standartuniformen? Nehm ich mal 3 mit. Mann kann nie wissen._

 

Auch diese fliegen in ihren Koffer.

 

_Zivilkleidung? Schadet auch nicht._

 

Mehrere Freizeitbekleidungen und ein Kleid stopft sie in ihren Koffer.

 

Sie beschäftigt sich noch eine Weile mit ihrem Kleiderschrank, bevor sie sich in ihrem Quartier umschaut und nochmals ihren Koffer inspiziert.

 

_Passt. Alles andere habe ich in meinem Quartier auf der Verelan. Dann zieh ich mal um auf mein Schiff um. MEIN Schiff._

 

Sie lächelt. Es war ein gutes Gefühl.

 

„Computer, öffentlich zugängliche Daten über den Kommandanten der Station Deep Space 5 von der Sternenflotte abrufen und die Daten in meinen persönlichen Computer in meinem Quartier auf der Verelan laden.“, sagt sie, wieder den Blick nach oben gewandt.

 

„Verstanden. Führe aus.“, tönt es aus den Deckenlautsprechern.

 

Sie schließt ihren Koffer, schultert noch eine kleine Tasche und macht sich auf den Weg zur Andockschleuse 1, an welcher die Verelan liegt.

 

~~

 

 

„Papallasaft?“

„Nein.“

 

„Einen Silken Sunrise?“

„Nein.“

 

„Bier?“

„Nein…“

 

„Okay, ich schlage immer noch Rokassa-Saft vor. Der beruhigt die Nerven“, sagt Raxel und deutet auf die vorletzte Seite seiner Getränkekarte.

 

Die anderen Seiten haben beide vor gut zwanzig Minuten durchgearbeitet.

 

Kitan zögert kurz, dann aber sagt er langsam: „Nein, das ist zu klassisch. Ich will was mit...ahm Stil?“

 

„Okay!“

Raxel klappt schwungvoll die Karte zu.

 

„Okay?“

 

„Ja, es ist offiziell.“

 

„Was?“

 

„Das du mein schwierigster Kunde bist.“

 

Kitan schaut Raxel entsetzt an.

 

„Heute! Heute bist du mein schwierigster Kunde…“, lenkt der Denobulaner ein.

 

„Ja, ich gebe zu. Es ist gerade nicht leicht mit mir.“

 

Kitan streicht sich die elegant Haare nach hinten. Er wirkt auf Raxel mehr wie ein Model, welches eins seiner Getränke präsentieren will, und nicht wie ein verzweifelter Kunde, der sich nicht entscheiden kann, was er trinken will.

 

„Es klingt ja verrückt, aber wenn ich lange nicht mehr auf einem Schiff war, also so wirklich geflogen bin, bin ich echt leicht nervös. Die anstehende Mission ist, naja, zwar kurz aber dennoch fliegen wir.“

 

„Sie ist doch aber gar nicht gefährlich und dauert nicht lange“, argumentiert Raxel verständnisvoll. Er hat das Gefühl, er ist gerade der Counselor.

 

„Da hast du recht. Aber ich glaube, irgendwie ziehen wir seit dem wir hier auf SB173 sind, die Katastrophen an.“

 

„Mhm…Könnte was dran sein. Vor euch war es erschreckend langweilig.“

 

„Da war Krieg“, sagt Kitan kalt.

 

„Ja, aber ansonsten…naja, eben keine Romulaner, die hier was klauen wollen. Aber vielleicht sind ein paar Tage weg von SB 173 gar nicht so schlecht?“

 

Beide schauen sich einen langen Moment an.

„Wobei, ohne euch ist es auch blöd. Also komm wieder, du und die komplette Crew!“

 

„Hach Raxel, was soll ich tun?“

Kitan legt sein Gesicht in die Hände.

 

„Wenn ich dir einen Tipp geben darf…“ Der Denobulaner tippt auf die vorletzte Seite seiner Getränke Karte.

„Rokassa-Saft!“

 

„Okay, ich nehme grünen Tee.“

 

„Auch etwas. Und der hat auch definitiv Stil“, betont Raxel bewusst.

_Der Kerl macht mich gerade wahnsinnig!_

 

„Ich mach dich gerade wahnsinnig oder?“, fragt Kitan mit einer extra süßen und lieben Stimme.

 

_Oh man, der kann ja fast Gedanken lesen…_

„Ein wenig. Aber ich bin es gewohnt. Als Barkeeper brauch man manchmal Nerven wie Drahtseile.“

 

„Vielleicht solltest du zur Sternenflotte gehen?“

 

Raxel schaut Kitan erschrocken an und schafft es, dass der Andorianer anfängt zu lachen.

 

„Okay, okay. Ich werde dich nicht weiter belästigen“, grinst er und legt die Hände auf den Tresen.

 

„Also dann Commander, ein grüner Tee kommt sofort.“

Raxel wirbelt herum Richtung Replimat.

 

„Mit Stil, klar?“, ärgert ihn Kitan.

 

Raxel hebt den Daumen.

~~

 

Elena schaut sich nochmal im Maschinendeck um.

 

Sie beobachtet das blaue Wirbeln der Antimaterie in der Reaktionskammer, das ab und zu von andersfarbigen Streifen durchzogen wird. Sie spürt das leichte Pulsieren der Deckplatten in der direkten Nähe des Kerns. Sie spürt förmlich wie der Puls der Station, welcher von dem Warpkern vor ihr ausgeht, durch sie hindurch strömt.

 

Sie atmet einmal tief durch, dann wendet sie sich zu Ensign Drayton, welche neben ihr steht.

 

„Britt, pass mir auf meinen Maschinenraum auf, ja?“, sagt Elena und lächelt sie an.

 

„Aber klar doch. Komm du nur heil wieder und hab Spaß.“ Die beiden Frauen geben sich die Hand und lächeln sich an.

 

„Danke, Britt. Ich geh dann mal packen.“, sagt sie, dreht sich um und verlässt den Maschinenraum.

 

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher zum packen in ihrem Stationsquartier, kommt sie auf der Verelan an.

 

Sie betritt ihr Quartier und sagt „Licht“. Warmes Licht flutet durch das kleine Quartier.

 

Noch ist es hier ganz ruhig. Man hört kaum Geräusche, da die Verelan noch komplett mit der Station gekoppelt ist und daher alle Systeme von dort aus gespeist werden. Hier gibt es kein Umgebungsgeräusch, kein leichtes Vibrieren, wie man es auf Schiffen meistens hat. Hier war es einfach nur still.

 

_Schrecklich. Man könnte meinen, das Schiff wäre tot._

 

Sie packt so schnell wie möglich aus und verlässt dann sofort ihr Quartier.

 

„Hallo Elena“ ruft ihr eine Person zu, die gerade mit einem Koffer an ihrem Quartier vorbeiläuft.

 

„Hallo Ennari! Ich geh mal in den Maschinenraum und aktivier schon mal die Systeme, wenns dir Recht ist“

 

„Mach das!“, sagt Ennari freundlich über ihre Schulter.

 

~~

 

Lenard zieht den Stick aus seinem Rechner.

 

„Immer eine Sicherung des LCARS dabei haben.“, sagt er mehr zu sich selber.

 

Er blickt sich in seinem Quartier um.

 

Er erblickt mehrere Koffer und Kisten.

 

_Man könnte meinen, ich bin ne Frau. Aber immerhin ist nur in einer Kleidung drin. Ich sollte vielleicht aber trotzdem versuchen, leichter zu packen. Den ganzen Technikkram wird ich wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht brauchen._

 

Daneben hovert ein Antigravitationswagen einige Zentimeter über dem Boden.

 

Nacheinander packt er alle Koffer und Kisten darauf.

 

„Computer, Tür öffnen und Licht ausschalten“.

 

Einen Piepser später erlischt das Licht und seine Kabinentüren öffnen sich zwischen. Er macht sich mit seinem Wagen auf zur Verelan.

 

Nachdem er dort ausgepackt hat, schlendert er durch die Gänge der Verelan.

 

Als er an den Quartieren vorbeigeht, liest er die Namen der Crewmitglieder.

 

Wakeman, Kitan, Ree.

 

_Warte mal. Ennari!_

 

Er dreht sich um, geht die zwei Schritte zurück zu Ennaris Tür und drückt den Summer.

 

„Herein“, tönt es von innen.

 

„Hallo Ennari.“ Lenard tritt in ihr Quartier.

 

Seine Vorgesetzte war gerade dabei, ihren Koffer auszuräumen und ihre Kleidung in den Schrank ihres Quartiers zu hängen.

 

„Ich hatte gerade eine Idee. Du weist doch, dass ich grade wieder an einem LCARS-Update schraube?“

 

„Ja sicher. Man sieht dich ja kaum noch auf der Station.“ Elena hängt das mitgebrachte Kleid auf einen Bügel.

 

„Ich habe letztens auch gehört, dass Aven quasi noch nichts anderes außer Shuttleeinsätze geflogen hat, seit er hier ist. Daher wäre meine Idee, ob er sich vielleicht freuen würde, die Verelan zu fliegen? Dann könnte ich mich besser auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren. Was meinst du dazu?“

 

„Gute Idee.“. Ein weiteres ziviles Kleidungsstück folgt.

„Er ist schließlich Steuermann. Dann soll er auch fliegen. Da werden wir ihn morgen damit überraschen, ok?“, Ennari lächelt verschmitzt.

 

„Aye aye, Ma’am.“, antwortet Lenard gespielt zackig und schlägt übertrieben die Hacken zusammen, bevor er scharf salutiert.

 

Ennari lächelt.

 

_Blödler._

 

„Wegtreten! Bis morgen, Lenard“

 

„Bis morgen, Ennari!“

 

~~

 

~~

 

Aven starrt den langen Flur entlang.

 

Er ist pünktlich, sogar überpünktlich.

Es ist 0600.

_Okay, ich bin vielleicht doch viel zu früh…_

 

Aber er konnte nicht mehr schlafen.

 

Immerhin war es ihm möglich hier auf der Station einem Großteil seiner Crew aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber jetzt war das wieder vorbei.

Zumindest für ein paar Tage.

 

Avens Magen drückte unangenehm.

Klar versteht er sich mit allen, sicher macht er regelmäßig Sport mit Kitan, aber das heißt bei weitem noch nicht, dass er…

_Ich will immer noch versetzt werden! Das darf ich nicht vergessen. Ich habe weder meine Position noch bin ich überhaupt im richten Quadranten!_

 

Er kickt lieblos gegen seine große Tasche vor ihm auf dem Boden.

 

Die Nacht hatte er damit verbracht sich ein weiteres, noch härteres Fitnessprogramm auszuarbeiten.

Sich so sehr auspowern wie möglich, um wie ein Stein ins Bett zu fallen.

_Bester Plan…._

 

Doch auf eine Sache freute er sich tatsächlich, auf DS5 wird er wahrscheinlich ein paar alte Bekannte wieder treffen.

Leute von seiner früheren Crew von der Sullivan.

_Freunde…_

 

Er hatte bereits die Kontaktdaten rausgesucht. Sollten sie nicht auf einen Außenmission sein, wird er sie kontaktieren sobald er da ist.

 

Einen kurzen Moment wirbeln seine Gedanken erneut wie wild durcheinander.

Sollte er sich nicht endlich auch mit dieser Crew arrangieren?

 

„…“

 

Ein weiterer beherzter Tritt gegen die Tasche folgt.

 

~~

 

Claril schaut nervös auf die Uhr.

_Scheiße!_

 

Sie ist spät dran, aber das hier will sie unbedingt noch fertig schreiben.

 

„Ich lasse dir auch noch Anweisungen zu Fähnrich Roden da, okay?“, fragt sie besorgt und schaut auf ihr PADD.

 

_Vital-Infos eingegeben, Medikamente eingegeben, gut… und was noch? Mist!_

Sie drückt weiter energisch auf dem dünnen Gerät herum.

 

„Schwester….“

 

„Mhm….“

 

„Du bist spät dran…“

 

„Mhm….“

 

Tais verdreht die Augen.

 

Seit einer Stunde muss er sich antun wie seine Schwester in seinem Büro ihm zu jedem Patienten Anweisungen runter betet.

 

„Hör zu“, sagt er genervt, „Ich war die letzten drei Wochen nicht irgendwie vom Erdboden verschluckt, ich weiß welche Patienten hier liegen und was sie haben und wie wir therapieren.“

 

„Aber meine Patienten kennst du nicht so gut…“

Sie flucht kurz.

_Scheiße, falschen Ordner angelegt!_

Und tippt weiter.

 

„Claril…?“

 

„Mhm…“

 

„Die fliegen noch ohne dich“, sagt Tais und versucht seine Schwester irgendwie zum gehen zu bewegen.

 

„Ja…Mhm…“

 

„Hast du gepackt?“

 

„Mhm…“

 

_Die ist völlig weggetreten._

„Ignoriere mich nicht!“

 

„Mhm…“

 

Tais wackelt an einem kleinen Regal neben ihm.

„Hilfe, wir werden von Borg angegriffen! Ach mach dir nichts draus, jetzt bin ich schon assimiliert, genau wie jeder andere auf dieser Station.“

 

„Ja…“

 

„Das reicht!“

 

Er stapft auf seine Schwester zu und reißt ihr das PADD aus der Hand.

 

„Hey, ich war noch nicht fertig!“

 

„Ich aber! Mit den Nerven! Und jetzt Marsch zum Schiff, los, los!“

Er winkt Richtung Tür.

 

„Tais, wenn was ist, dann meldest du dich, ja?“

 

„Ja… und jetzt los, schau mal wie spät es schon ist!“

 

„Wirklich?“

 

„Ja mach ich!“

 

„Gut.“

 

Sie zieht ihren Bruder zu sich ran, drückt ihn erst und küsst ihn dann lieb auf die Wange.

 

„Pass auf dich auf.“

 

„Du auch.“

 

Sie hält ihn immer noch umschlungen.

 

„Claril…du wolltest gehen.“

 

„Ja sicher… wir sehen uns.“

 

„Genau.“

 

Zögerlich lässt sie von Tais ab und schnappt sich ihre Tasche. Eilig rennt sie zum Haupteingang der Krankenstation.

 

„Bau keinen Mist!“

 

„Es sind nur ein paar Tage!“

 

„Das heißt bei dir nichts!“

Und schon verschwindet sie eilig im Flur.

 

Noch pünktlich kommt sie an der Andockschleuse an und läuft hinter Aven her, der sich nach langem ausharren zum Betreten des Schiffes entschieden hat.

 

Nervös tut sie die ersten Schritte auf dem Schiff. Es ist zwar nicht das erste Mal, dass sie an Board ist, aber das erste Mal ist sie nun auf einer Mission, mit ihrer neuen Crew.

_Und ich bin der leitende medizinische Offizier! Total genial!_

 

Sie schaut verlegen zu Aven, der hinter ihr her geht.

 

_Er scheint kaum motiviert zu sein._

 

„Alles klar?“, fragt sie, sich unsicher ob sie sich nun schon „im Dienst“ betrachten soll.

 

„Ja, hab nur schlecht geschlafen.“

 

„Ich gehe jetzt erst auf die Krankenstation, mach mir bitte noch nicht schlapp“, lächelt sie ihn kurz munter an und verabschiedet sich dann.

 

_Also, los geht’s!_


	16. Kapitel 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auf dem Weg nach DS5.  
> Aven darf mal fliegen, Lenard programmiert was neues, und warum auch imemr flirten Kitan und Ennari schonw ieder zusammen ;D das ergibt sich immer ganz automatisch bei den beiden ;D

„Ich…?“

_Das ist ein Scherz!_

 

Aven stutzt einen Moment.

 

_Nein ein Traum!_

 

Er schaut kurz in das strahlende Gesicht von Ennari und dann zögerlich zu Lenard.

 

„Gerne Captain, aber ich denke Lenard ist doch wirklich diensttauglich…“

Die Überraschung kann er in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.

Er kriegt kaum mit was da gerade passiert.

 

„Das schon. Aber wenn ich zwei Steuermänner habe, kann ich doch auch beide einsetzen, meinst du nicht?“, fragt sie Aven.

 

Die Freude und Überraschung, die Aven wahrscheinlich versucht zu verbergen, lassen ihr Grinsen nur noch breiter werden.

 

„Ich…“

 

Der Bajoraner schüttelt den Kopf. Das war einfach zu viel für ihn, egal ob das nun geträumt war oder nicht, ob es ein Scherz war oder nicht, wenn er fliegen kann, dann wird er es tun.

 

Nachdenken über all das kann er später noch.

 

„Okay.“

 

Er geht zu Lenards Platz.

 

„Kann ich?“

 

 

„Natürlich. Pass nur auf, das Teil hier hat ungefähr 40% mehr Maschinenleistung als sie bräuchte.

Was ich sagen will: Vorsichtig mit der Energie, dann fliegt sie sich butterweich.“

 

Er grinst ihn an und verlässt seinen Platz.

 

„Viel Spaß!“

 

_Es tut gut ihn so zu sehen, nicht vergrimmt in irgendeiner Ecke_

 

Er setzt sich auf Lenards Platz.

Diese Art von Konsole, eine Steuerkonsole für das Schiff, hatte er seit seiner Zeit auf der Verelan noch nie bedienen dürfen.

 

Er überprüft die Informationen des Schiffes, ruft alles zu Verfügung stehende ab.

 

Das Bedienpanel rechts neben der Haupteingabezeile ist etwas größer, als er es sich gedacht hätte.

 

Er setzt seine Finger darauf, testweise.

_Die Abstände sind gut…_

 

Ein wenig fliegen…

_Vielleicht wird das der beste Einsatz seit Monaten._

 

„Bereit zum Abdocken“, meldet er nach Überprüfung der einzelnen Positionen.

Ein Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen.

 

„Wunderbar. Alle Decks melden Bereitschaft. Alle Systeme einwandfrei. Wir können los Ennari“, sagt Kitan und überreicht Ennari seinen eben erstellten Bericht.

 

Lenard hat sich in der Zwischenzeit neben Ennari gestellt.

 

Die Trill lächelt gelöst.

 

_Aven lächelt auch. Das ich das noch sehen darf. Es steht ihm!_

 

„Na dann mal los. Aven, bring uns doch bitte von der Station weg. Mit Impuls bis auf 200.000 km Entfernung, dann Kurs auf Deep Space 5 und auf Warp 9 beschleunigen.“

 

„Aye“, bestätigt der Bajoraner und gibt die Befehle ein.

 

_Wahnsinn!_

 

Von seiner vorherigen Müdigkeit spürt der junge Mann gar nichts mehr.

Als er das Rucken bemerkt, mit dem das Schiff die Andockschleuse verlässt, schießt das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper.

 

Mit seinen Augen beobachtet er, wie sich die Verelan langsam von der Station entfernt, die anderen auf der Brücke nimmt er kaum noch war.

 

„Kurs berechnet und bestätigt Captain. Bereit für Warp“, meldet er und ist selbst überrascht über seine helle Stimme.

 

„Dann los.“

 

Ennari freut sich. Freut sich für Aven, freut sich, dass sie mal wieder raus kommt. Sie lässt sich in ihren Captainssessel sinken und lehnt sich zurück. Was für ein tolles Gefühl.

 

 

Aven gibt die Befehle ein, das Schiff ruckt an und dann…

_Warp!_

 

Die hellen Lichtpunkte fliegen auf dem Bildschirm vorbei.

_Wahnsinn!_

„Warp 9,0 erreicht.“

 

Aven muss sich eingestehen, sein Captain hat ihn überrascht. Die ganze Crew hat ihn mit diesem Zug überrascht.

Und er war froh und dankbar zugleich.

 

„Wow“, sagt Kitan und schaut Ennari neben sich charmant an.

 

„Du siehst umwerfend aus, wie du da in deinem Captainsessel sitzt. Als wärst du genau dafür geboren worden“, meint er kokett und weiß aber, dass Ennari das bei ihm nicht falsch versteht.

 

„Wie in alten Zeiten oder?“, lacht er.

 

 

Die Trill schlägt ihre Beine übereinander.

„Danke für das Kompliment“, meint sie geschmeichelt.

 

„Aber noch ist es nicht wie in alten Zeiten. Du sitzt noch nicht neben mir.“

 

„Absolut richtig“, sagt er langsam und beobachtet Ennaris Bewegungen sehr aufmerksam.

 

Er hält den Blickkontakt zu ihr aufrecht und setzt sich in seinen Sessel neben sie.

Auch für ihn ist es einige Zeit her, dass er genau hier saß.

Er umfasst seine Armlehne.

 

„Ich muss zugeben, ich bin wirklich neugierig. DS5 wurde erst vor kurzem in Betrieb genommen. Es reizt mich das neue Aushängeschild der Föderation zu begutachten. Image ist alles“, meint er nüchtern und versucht wenig wertend zu klingen.

 

„Mich reizt es auch. Von den Abbildungen her muss die Station der Hammer sein.“ Ennaris Augen strahlen eine gewisse Vorfreude aus.

 

„Diese Station ist groß, und ich hoffe bedeutenden genug um eine ordentliche Annährung an die Romulaner zu ermöglichen. Vielleicht kriegt das ja Captain Sheridan wirklich hin. Er ist jung und ambitioniert“, analysiert er noch die Fakten und schaut zu seiner Freundin.

 

Ennari prüft erneut die Sitzhaltung ihres ersten Offiziers.

 

„Ich freue mich auch dem Captain zu treffen... Und Kitan, so neben bei, dir steht dein Platz hier auf der Brücke auch ausgezeichnet.“

 

„Danke, nur ich finde, dass du deutlich besser aussiehst“, meint er charmant und muss dabei selber grinsen.

„Ich würde auf jeden Fall nicht neben dir sitzen, wenn du so ein missmutiger Commander wärst… hach, wie heißt der noch gleich?“

 

Kitan grinst breit und lehnt sich zurück.

 

„Oh danke, Kitan“, Ennari streicht sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ausnahmsweise trägt sie ihre Haare heute offen, was sie im Dienst auf der Station normal nicht tut.

 

„Allerdings weiß ich ÜBERHAUPT nicht, auf wen du da anspielen möchtest, Kitan.“, lacht sie.

„Aber ich bin froh, dass du mich für würdig erachtest, neben mir zu sitzen“

 

„Ennari?“, unterbricht Lenard den Gesprächsfluss von seinem Captain und ihrem ersten Offizier.

„Ich würde mich dann mal zurückziehen, ne?“

 

„Natürlich Lenard.“

 

===2 Stunden später===

 

Lenard sitzt in seinem Quartier vor seinem Arbeitsplatz. Er hat den Inhalt der Kisten komplett ausgeräumt und angeschlossen.

 

Sein Arbeitsplatz sieht futuristisch aus. Er sitzt vor einem halbrunden Arbeitstisch, auf dem 4 Monitore nebeneinander stehen.

 

Auf einem sieht man ein Datenschema, auf einem anderen pendeln Diagnostikanzeigen und auf zweien stehen Unmengen an Quellcode.

 

Vor den letzten beiden klebt Lenard mit seiner Nase und tippt wie wild.

 

„Return answer Unterstrich string Strichpunkt geschweifte Klammer zu“, murmelt er vor sich hin, denkt kurz nach, lehnt sich zurück und tippt mit einem Finger auf die Taste, welche den Code ausführt.

 

Aus den Lautsprechern seines Rechners tönt ein schepperndes Geräusch.

 

„Was bestellen du willst?“, quäkt es.

 

In diesem Moment ertönt der Türsummer.

 

„Herein“, ruft Lenard genervt.

 

Als die Tür sich öffnet, steht Elena im Türrahmen.

 

„Sag mal, was ist denn das hier für ein Lärm, sag mal“, fragt sie und tritt ein.

 

„Was bestellen du willst? Abbruch sonst erfolgt.“, quäkt es erneut aus dem Lautsprecher.

 

„Was ist das? Das klingt ja wie Meister Yoda“, lacht Elena.

 

„Ich reprogrammiere das alte Replikatorsprachinterface. Das hat mindestens schon 15 Jahre auf dem Buckel.“, sagt er, ebenfalls lachend. „Und was zu Hölle ist „Meister Yoda“?“

 

„Oh, dass ist aus einem ganz alten Science-Fiction-Film der Erde aus dem 21. Jahrhundert. In dem kommt ein kleiner, grüner, hutzeliger Außerirdischer vor, der die Sätze genauso verdreht wie dein Programm hier“, klärt sie ihn auf.

 

„Ich kann das ja als Spezialversion so stehen lassen...warte...“

Er navigiert im Code umher.

 

„Dann nennen wir das hier mal fix um. Dann machen wir aus „get_order“ einfach „get_order_yoda“ und lassen das drin.“, murmelt er, während er wie wild tippt.

„Dann verbessern wir noch fix die Sprachqualität und laden aus der Datenbank die Stimmidentifikation dieses Yoda runter...“

 

Elena beobachtet seine Arbeitsweise fasziniert

 

_Wie kann man nur so schnell tippen und klicken?_

 

„Dann bauen wir das hier ein und... Voila!“. Er drückt wieder auf den Knopf zum ausführen.

 

Das krachende und scheppernde Geräusch unterbleibt und glasklar kommt es aus dem Lautsprecher. „Was bestellen du möchtest?“

 

Elena lacht laut los und Lenard fällt mit ein. „Bestes Feature ever. Ich stell meinen Replikator in Zukunft auf diesen Modus um. Das wird toll, wenn ich mir morgens nen Kaffee hole!“


	17. Kapitel 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jahaa Kitan und Ennari essen...mal wieder xD  
> haha. Aber sie thematisieren dabei auch Avens Gefühle!

 

~~~

 

„Persönliches Logbuch des Captain, Sternzeit unverändert, 1150 Uhr Bordzeit. Ich treffe mich mit Kitan in meinem Quartier fürs Mittagessen. Das hatten wir schon lange vor, kamen aber in letzter Zeit nicht dazu. Jetzt ist allerdings Zeit dafür. Ich erwarte seine Ankunft jede Minute. Ich räume jetzt hier noch schnell auf, dann kann es losgehen.“

 

Ennari beendet die Aufnahme und wendet sich wieder dem kreativen Chaos in ihrem Quartier zur.

 

~~

 

„Alles soweit in Ordnung?“, fragt Kitan und schaut Aven über die Schulter.

 

Der Bajoraner zuckt kurz zusammen.

 

„Sie, haben mich erschreckt Sir“, brummt er und wirft Kitan einen herausfordernden Blick zu.

 

„Lag nicht in meinem Interesse“, betont der Andorianer unschuldig und beugt sich etwas vor.

„Aber du warst so vertieft in deine Konsole, da kann ich nichts dafür.“

 

Aven ignoriert die bewusste Anspielung auf seine neu entdeckte Leidenschaft die Verelan zu steuern.

 

„Wir haben keine Zwischenfälle und liegen im Zeitplan, Sir“, meint er laut, so das es alle hören.

 

„Sehr schön, dann hoffe ich auch, dass das so bleibt. Lieutenant Cashard, Sie haben die Brücke.“

 

Kitan verlässt schlendernd die Brücke und läuft den Gang zu den Quartieren entlang.

 

_Okay, diesmal bin ich genau pünktlich, sie hat keinen Grund sich zu beschweren._

 

Er betätigt den Türmechanismus und wartet auf Einlass.

 

„Herein“, befielt Ennari dem Computer.

 

Die Tür öffnet sich zischend, während sie nochmal ihre Haarsträhnen richtet.

 

In der Tür steht ihr erster Offizier und bester Freund.

 

„Komm rein, komm rein!“, sagt sie zu ihm gewandt.

 

„Hi“, meint der Andorianer nett und tritt ein.

 

„Das du dir immer so viel Mühe gibst, wow. Ich bin‘s doch nur, der dich besuchen kommt“, lacht er.

 

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich, Kitan. Setz dich. Was darf ich dir bringen?“

 

„Danke“, sagt er und setzt sich.

„Roten Tee bitte, wobei…ist das zu spießig?“, lacht er.

 

„Überhaupt nicht. Berühmte Persönlichkeiten haben den auch getrunken, kann also nicht falsch sein“, antwortet Ennari amüsiert.

„Und was darf es an der Nahrungsfront sein?“

 

„Hasperat bitte. Nichts großartiges“, sagt Kitan und grübelt in Gedanken über die angeblich berühmte Person.

 

„Wie du magst“, sagt sie lächelnd und geht an den Replikator.

 

„Roten Tee, Hasperat, Reh’tak-Braten mit Nudeln und ein Glas Rotwein von der Erde.“

 

Der Computer quittiert ihren Wunsch mit einem Biepen.

 

Unter leisem Rauschen der hell wirbelnden Materieströme erscheint Kitans in der Öffnung des Replikators. Ennari entnimmt es und stellt es galant auf den Tisch.

 

Hinter ihr hört sie es erneut Rauschen, als sich ihr eigenes Essen materialisiert.

 

Auch das entnimmt sie und setzt sich gegenüber ihres ersten Offiziers.

 

„Ich wünsche dir einen wunderbaren Appetit!“ und rollt Messer und Gabel aus, welche vom Replikator ordentlich in eine Serviette eingewickelt repliziert worden waren.

 

„Danke dir auch“, sagt Kitan und nimmt zögerlich einen Bissen von seinem Essen.

„Die Replikatoren machen hier eine wunderbare Arbeit. Irgendwie habe ich das ja schon vermisst. Ein Schiff, eine Mission, jeder ein kleines Quartier, alle auf engem Raum. Wirklich kuschelig“, sagt er uns muss anschließend über sich selbst schmunzeln.

„Herrje, dieser Satz hat ein ganz seltsames Ende genommen…“

 

„Ein seltsames, aber nachvollziehbares Ende.“ Die Trill lächelt und nimmt einen Bissen ihres Bratens.

„Raumschiffe haben so etwas familiäres an sich, da hast du schon Recht. Sie haben ihren ganz eigenen Reiz. Wobei ich ehrlich sagen muss, mein schönes großes Quartier auf der Station hat Vorteile.“

 

„Ja“, meinte Kitan und sieht sich kurz um.

„Du hast es dir wirklich schön eingerichtet.“

 

Vorsichtig nimmt er einen Schluck von seinem heißem Tee.

„Wir sollten öfters mal mit der Verelan fliegen. Lass uns einfach mal so in den romulanischen Raum fliegen. Vielleicht sind die so mürrisch, weil die sonst keiner besuchen will?“, scherzt er.

 

Sie nimmt auf die Idee ihres Freundes einen Schluck Wein.

 

„Ja, wir klopfen dann einfach mal im Vendor-System und sagen so: „Hallo, wir sind die Nachbarn. Wir haben euch Kuchen mitgebracht.“. Wird bestimmt super!“

 

Sie lacht herzlich.

 

„Jaha“, lacht Kitan nur halbherzig mit und ist plötzlich in Gedanken.

 

_Ich sollte sie jetzt einfach fragen…_

 

„Ennari, kann ich offen sprechen? Es gibt da etwas, was mich schon seit längerem beschäftigt.“

 

 

„Ja sicher darfst du offen sprechen. Das darfst du doch immer, weist du doch.“

 

Ennari schaut etwas skeptisch. Normalerweise sagt Kitan immer frei heraus, was er denkt. Dass er etwas so ankündigt, macht sie stutzig.

 

„Aven hat uns und vor allem mich in letzter Zeit beschäftigt. Und damit meine ich nicht nur seine kühle, distanzierte Art den anderen gegenüber.“

 

Er trinkt etwas von seinem Tee und setzt die Tasse wieder ab.

„Ich würde mit dir nicht darüber reden, wenn er es mir im Vertrauen erzählt hätte, das möchte ich direkt klar stellen.“

 

Noch einmal hält Kitan inne um die richtigen Worte zu suchen.

 

„Ich habe es mehr geschlussfolgert. Und ich denke, wenn ich es anspreche, dann können wir und du vielleicht einen Umgang mit ihm finden, der ihn nicht zu sehr auf Distanz hält. Denn, es geht dabei um dich. Wie du weißt machen wir zusammen Sport und mir ist aufgefallen, naja, ich denke er hat ein gewisses Interesse an dir“, meint der Andorianer ruhig und will die eben gesagten Worte wirken lassen.

 

Ennari hört mit angesetztem Glas auf zu trinken.

 

Zwei Sekunden hält sie inne, dann schluckt sie den Wein, den sie schon im Mund hat, herunter.

 

„Er hat... an mir?“ sie schaut Kitan verdutzt an.

„Ich meine, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, er ist schließlich auch nicht ganz unattraktiv und die Aktion beim Stromausfall hat es wahrscheinlich nicht gerade besser gemacht, aber...“  
  
Sie stellt ihr Glas ab.   
  
_Unattraktiv ist untertrieben._

  
Eigentlich ist er ihr auch schon häufiger aufgefallen. Immer wieder hatte sie versucht, es zu verdrängen. Schließlich hatte er auch nie große Anzeichen gemacht, dass er sie auch attraktiv fand.  
  
Sofort reißt sich Ennari aus diesen Gedanken und zurück in die Rolle des Captains.

Noch einen weiteren Moment muss sie darüber nachdenken, was Kitan gerade gesagt hat.

„Ist ihm das klar, dass das rein vom Protokoll schon nicht gehen kann?“

_Er ist mein direkter Untergebener, das geht nicht!_

 

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass ihm das schon bewusst ist. Aber, ich will es mal ganz klassisch sagen, wo die Liebe eben hinfällt. Das Protokoll hält er ein, aber gegen seine Gefühle kann er nichts machen. Ich stelle mir die Situation äußert schwer für ihn vor. In der Crew will er nicht so wirklich ankommen und für seine Vorgesetzte hat er Gefühle.“

 

Kitan spielt mit seinem Besteck auf dem Tisch.

 

„Er tut mir Leid. Vielleicht, naja, hast du eine Idee wie wir…ich meine offiziell weiß das ja nicht mal einer.“

 

Der Counselor atmet schwer aus. „Es ist kompliziert…“

 

„Kompliziert ist ein schönes Wort für die Situation. Wir sollten ihn auf jeden Fall mehr in die Crew holen. Ich denke, dass wir ihn gerade fliegen lassen ist schon mal ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.“

 

Ennari schaut nachdenklich Kitan an.

 

„Hast du einen Tipp, wie ich mich am besten verhalten soll? Soll ich mehr auf ihn zugehen oder mich mehr zurückziehen?“

 

„Das mit dem Fliegen ist durchaus sehr gut gewesen. Was aber die Tipps angeht, ich denke ich bin voreingenommen. Ich wünsche mir Gutes für Aven, wahrscheinlich würde ich durch meinen Rat eher dazu beitragen, dass ihr zusammen im Bett landet.“

 

Er hebt schnell die Hände.

„Sorry für diese deutliche Formulierung. Nur denke ich, dass sowohl sich von ihm distanzieren als auch bewusst auf ihn zugehen, nicht bewirken wird, dass er sich seinen Gefühlen stellt und sie dann los lassen kann. Dafür muss er selbst einmal aussprechen und du vielleicht gezielt ansprechen.“

 

„Ach Kitan“, sie lächelt ihn an.

 

„Du weißt doch, dass ich diese offenen Formulierungen von dir so mag. Aber wenn du mir da nicht helfen kannst, dann werde ich mich wohl alleine mit dem Thema Aven auseinandersetzen müssen. Sowas hatte ich auch noch nicht...“, sie schüttelt ein wenig den Kopf.

 

_Wie soll ich denn damit umgehen? Ein direkter Untergebener, der Gefühle für mich hat? Puh. Das steht in keinem Handbuch._

 

Ihre Augen schweifen kurz in die Leere des Raumes, kommen aber nach wenigen Sekunden zu Kitan zurück.

 

„Aber danke, dass du mich informiert hast und für deine Offenheit.“

 

„Ich hoffe, du findest einen Weg. Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, lass es mich einfach wissen, okay?“

 

Er schaut sie lieb an und hofft, dass Ennari diese Herausforderung gut meistert.

 

„Ich sollte wohl zurück auf meinem Posten. Sonst dreht Aven nachher noch eine extra Runde mit dem Schiff und wir sollten schon im Zeitplan bleiben.“

 

Elegant steht er auf.

„Danke für das Essen“, lächelt er und gut Richtung Tür.

 

„Das hoffe ich doch auch. Ich werde dich bei Bedarf kontaktieren. Es war mir eine Freude mit dir...“, sie beäugt seinen und ihren fast noch vollen Teller „...zu essen .Soll ich dir die Reste in dein Quartier bringen lassen?“

 

„Du wärst ein Schatz“, sagt Kitan und zwinkert ihr zu.

 

„Tut mir nur Leid, dass mir gerade nicht nach Essen zu Mute ist…“

 

„Schon in Ordnung.“

 

Die Tür schließt sich hinter Kitan und lässt Ennari allein zurück.

 

_Oh Mann. Ein Crewman der Gefühle für mich hat._

 

Sie setzt sich wieder an ihren Platz und fängt an zu essen. Das heißt, sie zwingt sich eher dazu. Sie hat Hunger, aber dann irgendwie doch keinen.

 

_Und dann auch noch Aven?...Das hätte ich nie vermutet._

 

Ein Bissen nach dem anderen landet in ihrem Mund, während es in ihrem Kopf rast.

 

Was soll sie tun? Wie soll sie sich verhalten?

 

Und auf einmal ist der Teller leer.


	18. Kapitel 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen auf DS5. Sheridan und co. sagen Hallo ;D Irgendwie liest sich der Abschnitt schwer, da wir lange Posts hatten und somit die Dialoge versetzt ablaufen. Ggf. muss man da was umstellen, aber an sich sollte es gehen.  
> Wir stellen das erste mal Gerlin/Claril vor, ein Pairing, das so kitschig wird, das wir es nicht etragen konnten. Eigentlich wollten wir hier viele Klischees erfüllen, aber das waren dann doch fast zu viele ;D

~~~

 

„Alles klar zum Andocken“, meldet Aven und seine Finger huschen schnell auf die entsprechenden Befehle auf seiner Konsole.

 

Deep Space 5 war gewaltig, atemberaubend.

 

_Wow…_

 

Ennari steht mit offenem Mund vor dem Bildschirm neben Aven.

 

_Ach... du.. Da sind wir ja Waisenkinder daneben. Ich hab ja schon Bilder von DS 5 gesehen, aber ich echt...._

 

Mit verspäteter Wirkung kommt Avens Meldung in ihrem Gehirn an.

 

„Oh ja, Aven. Dann bitte Andockerlaubnis anfordern und andocken. Schön vorsichtig.“

 

„Ja, wir wollen ja nicht, dass DS5 einen Kratzer bekommt.“

 

Kitan schaut ebenfalls mit weit geöffneten Augen auf den Schirm.

 

„Aye”, sagt Aven.

„Wir haben soeben Andockschleuse 6 zugewiesen bekommen.“

 

Mit einer ruhigen Hand und viel Gefühl bringt Aven die Verelan in Position.

Die Andockschleusen sind weit gebaut und es ist kein Problem für das doch nun kleine Schiff dazwischen zu kommen.

 

Während die mechanischen Teile ineinander greifen, ist der Rest der Crew immer noch fasziniert von dem vorherigen Anblick.

 

„Wir haben angedockt“, sagt Aven und dreht sich zu Ennari.

 

„Gut gemacht, Aven.“ Sie legt wie selbstverständlich ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

 

In diesem Moment zuckt der Gedanke durch ihren Kopf.

 

_War das richtig? Kann ich das so weitermachen?_

 

Sie versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

 

_Ich war schon immer so. Mache ich mich verdächtig, wenn ich jetzt nicht mehr so bin? Mach einfach weiter wie immer, Ennari._

 

„Kitan, meldest du uns bitte bei DS5 an? Claril, koordinierst du bitte die Hilfslieferung?“

 

Sie dreht sich zu den beiden um und löst in diesem Zug die Hand von Avens Schulter.

 

Der Bajoraner spürte nur kurz die Wärme von Ennari auf sich. Ein kleiner Schauer zieht sich nochseinen Rücken entlang, ehe die Frau ihre Hand schön wieder löst.

_Verdammt…_

 

Währenddessen reagiert der erste Offizier vorschriftsmäßig und umgehend.

 

„Nichts lieber als das Captain“, zwinkert Kitan ihr zu und geht zu einer Konsole. In wenigen Augenblicken übermittelt er zunächst die allgemeine Auftragsbeschreibung und anschließend ruft er die OPS.

 

„Commander Kitan von der U.S.S Verelan. Wir freuen uns die verloren gegangen Impfstoffe vorbeizubringen.“

 

Er muss nicht lange Warten.

„Willkommen auf Deep Space 5 Commander. Wir werden ein Team zur Andockschleuse schicken, es wird Ihnen weitere Instruktionen zur Verladung der Impfstoffe geben. Weiter freut sich Captain Jason Sheridan darauf, Sie an Board begrüßen zu dürfen“, tönt es gut hörbar für alle aus den Lautsprechern.

 

Kitan schaut begeistert zu Ennari und betätigt seinen Kommunikator.

„Haben Sie das gehört Doktor?“

 

„Ja, ich begebe mich dann mit Ihnen zur Andockschleuse. Doktor E’Char ende.“

 

„Na dann, DS5 wir kommen.“

 

„Warte auf mich, Kitan!“

 

Ennari dreht sich noch einmal um.

 

„Aven, du hast das Kommando. Bring das Schiff bitte in Ruhemodus, wir

werden so schnell nicht wieder losfliegen, ja?“

 

„Aye“, kann der angesprochene noch sagen, ehe er zusieht, wie sich die Brücke um ihn herum leert.

 

Eine kleine Gruppe hatte sich in dem Übergangstunnel versammelt.

Claril, Kitan und Ennari standen vor den anderen und sahen gespannt dabei zu, wie sich das Tor öffnet.

 

~~~

 

„Hallo und willkommen auf DS5“, sagt eine dunkle, sympathische Stimme.

 

Ein Mann mittleren Alters steht ein paar Schritte vom Tor entfernt und strahlt die Verelan Gruppe an.

 

Ennari tut den ersten Schritt auf DS5 und die anderen folgen.

 

„Ich bin Captain Jason Sheridan“, sagt der Mann höflich und streckt Ennari seine Hand entgegen.

„Ennari Ree. Es freut mich, Captain. Das ist ein Teil meiner Führungsmannschaft...“

 

Sie dreht sich um und zeigt auf jeden, den sie nennt.

 

„Mein erster Offizier, Commander Kitan und meine Chefärztin, Lieutenant E'Char. Mein Sicherheitschef Lieutenant Cashard und mein Steuermann und IT-Spezialist Lieutenant Greaves kommen bald nach. Und ich muss zunächst sagen, ihre Station ist ziemlich beeindruckend.“

 

Ennari schenkt Sheridan ein freundliches Lächeln.

Ein Gefühl der Vorfreude liegt in ihrem Magen.

_Diese Station ist schon jetzt umwerfend…_

 

„Schön Sie kennen zu lernen Captain Ree“, meint Sheridan fröhlich und nickt anerkennend den Rest ihrer Crew zu.

 

„Ja, sie ist wundervoll nicht wahr? Die Pläne zu dieser Station lagen schon vor dem Krieg vor, das Projekt wurde dann verständlicherweise vertagt, aber jetzt sieht sie umso besser aus. Ich freue mich darüber Sie gleich rumzuführen und Ihnen Ihre Quartiere zu zeigen.“

 

Der Mann richtet sich kurz seine Uniform und geht einen Schritt bei Seite.

 

„Meine Führungscrew ist momentan auf der OPS, wir haben immer noch alle Hände voll zu tun. Wirklich rund läuft es noch nicht, das haben Sie ja auch gemerkt.“

 

Mit seiner Hand streicht er sich nachdenklich über seinen Bart am Kinn.

 

„Daher stelle ich Ihnen zunächst nur einen Offizier vor, der Ihnen bei der Verladung der Impfstoffe zur Seite stehen wird.“

 

Er streckt seine Hand aus und deutet auf einen jungen Mann, welcher hinter ihm hervor tritt.

 

„Das ist Lieutenant Grelin Benia. Er ist Sicherheitsoffizier und gibt die nötigen Anweisungen.“

 

_Benia?_

 

Kitan und Claril schauen sich kurz verwundert an.

 

_Habe ich mich verhört?_

 

„Lieutenant Benia? Benia, wie in Commander Eny Benia?“, platzt es aus Ennari heraus, während sie seine Hand schüttelt.

 

Grelin Benia reißt die Augen auf, erwidert aber brav den Händedruck.

 

_Woher kennt diese Frau meinen Vater?_

 

„Ja, Ma’am. Das ist der Name meines Vaters. Kennen sie ihn?“

 

Ennari wechselt einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick mit Kitan.

 

Der Andorianer kämpft merklich mit seiner Fassung.

Träumte er das gerade?

 

Ennari, Claril und er scheinen so verwirrt drein geschaut zu haben, das Sheridan einhaken muss.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“, fragt er besorgt und tritt neben seinen Offizier.

 

„Oh doch wir…“, meint Kitan und nimmt kurz die Hand an seine Stirn, „...wir kennen den Vater des jungen Lieutenant nur allzu gut. Er ist der Commander auf SB173, der Station, wo wir stationiert sind.“

 

„Wir wussten, dass er einen Sohn hat, allerdings weder in welchem Alter, noch in welcher Position, noch wo. Deswegen sind wir jetzt ein wenig überrascht, dass wir sie hier quasi in unserer Nachbarschaft auffinden“, meint Ennari mit einem verwunderten Unterton in der Stimme und mustert den jungen Benia aufmerksam.

 

„Sie sind die Vorgesetzte meines Vaters?“

 

_Kann denn das wahr sein?_

 

„Ja… das ist der Fall.“

 

_Mein Gott, dieser junge Mann ist der Sohn von Grummel-Benia. Meine Güte!_

 

Ennari merkt, dass hinter ihr die ersten Crewmitglieder unruhig werden, die auf ihren Einsatz warten.

 

„Aber lassen sie uns da später mal drüber sprechen. Ich glaube...“, sie schaut hinter sich, „wir halten den Betrieb auf.“

 

Er wendet sich wieder seinen Besuchern zu.

 

„Captain, ich würde mich freuen Ihnen dann die Station zeigen zu dürfen.“

 

„Gut“, sagt Sheridan knapp.

 

„Lieutenant Benia, assistieren Sie bitte den verantwortlichen bei der Verladung.“

 

 

„Aye, Sir!“, antwortet Grelin Benia zackig.

 

„Claril, würdest du bitte mit Lieutenant Benia die Verladung übernehmen?“

Ennari schaut zu ihrer Chefärztin herüber.

 

„Sicher…“, murmelt die Trill leise vor sich hin und mustert ebenfalls den Benia Spross.

 

 

 

Währenddessen gibt es immer noch ein wildes staunen an der Schleuese zu DS5. Durch eine Gruppe von Crewman drängeln sich Lenard und Elena weiter vor.

 

„Haben wir was verpasst?“, fragt der junge Mann seine Vorgesetzte aufgeregt.

_Was für eine Beleuchtung! Und sogar der Teppich sieht gut aus, wow!_

 

Die Aufregung kann Aven nicht ganz nachvollziehen.

Er wartet kurz ab, bis ein paar mehr seiner Crewmitglieder den Tunnel verlassen haben und folgt nach.

 

„Schiff ist im Ruhemodus“, meldet er und bemerkt, dass hier irgendwas gerade vorgefallen ist.

 

_Ein über beide Ohren strahlender Captain. Aber Claril und die anderen gucken, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen…mhm…ich hab was verpasst…_

„Oh“, ergreift Ennari das Wort.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Captain Sheridan, dass ist der Rest meiner Führungscrew. Lieutenant Commander Wakeman und die Lieutenants Cashard und Greaves.“

 

„Schön Sie kennenzulernen“, meint Sheridan und gibt kurz jeden der Anwesenden die Hand.

 

„Wo wir dann vollzählig sind, schlage ich vor, das wir anfangen. Sollte es irgendwelche Probleme geben, zögern Sie nicht, die OPS zu kontaktieren. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie dann zeitnah weitere Unterstützung erhalten.“

 

Sheridan geht ein paar Schritte zur Seite, deutet auf den langen Gang hinter ihm und wartet bis Ennari zu ihm aufschließt.

 

Die junge Ärztin steht nach wie vor angewurzelt neben der Schleusentür.

 

Ihre Augen hängen an Benia.

 _Benias Sohn_!, korrigiert sie sich selbst und mustert ihn.

 

„Wow“, meint sie in Gedanken und ist nicht wirklich in der lange viel mehr zu sagen.

 

_Ah die Impfstoffe, Fokus Claril!_

 

„So Doktor, dann wollen wir mal, was?“, fragt Grelin und geht lächelnd auf die Ärztin zu.

 

„Ja ahm… Commander, ich meine Lieutenant.“

 

Sie nimmt verlegen die Hand vor den Mund.

 

„Tut mir Leid, war nen langer Flug. Ich bin wohl irgendwie erschöpft“, sie lächelt verlegen und geht Richtung Schiff.

 

_Erschöpft von einem Tag Flug? Der Typ muss dich für nen Idioten halten! Jetzt mach es seriös!_

 

„Also, könnten wir die Behälter beamen? Allerdings müsste dafür ihr Frachtraum bereits gekühlt sein.“

 

Grelin schaut die Chefärztin an.

 

„Dann machen wir wohl besser schnell, damit Sie sich ausruhen können.“ Ein warmes Lächeln folgt.

 

„Unser Frachtraum wurde bereits vorbereitet, ihr Captain hat uns ja entsprechende Instruktionen übermittelt.“

 

„Sehr gut“, sagt die Ärztin und geht Richtung Turbolift.

 

„Ich würde dennoch gerne kurz die Paletten und die Anordnungen zeigen. Sollte dann noch logistisch etwas geändert werden müssen, nehmen wir das vor, bevor wir beamen. Vielleicht ist es auch sinnvoll jeweils immer nur 5 Paletten auf einmal zu beamen um eine bessere Anordnung im Frachtraum auf DS5 zu ermöglichen.“

 

Sie betätigt den Schalter am Turbolift und tritt ein.

 

„Frachtraum 2.“

 

Der Lift fährt an.

 

„Wichtig ist nur, dass Sie diese Impfstoffe in den nächsten 3 Monaten verbrauchen. Lange sind Sie leider nicht haltbar.“

 

„Wie Sie das möchten, Doktor. Die Impfstoffe werden wir schon los, sie sind schließlich für die Bevölkerung des Planeten um den wir hier kreisen. Wir leiten das quasi nur weiter.“

 

Claril nickt zur Bestätigung.

_Die haben ja noch entspannte Missionen…keine Romulaner, die denen die Tür einrennen…_

„Okay, dann fangen wir an…“


	19. Kapitel 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh herrje.... die Offiziersmessenszene...Zumindest part 1 davon...  
> Also Ennari und Sheridan sind klasse, auch Claril und Kitan, was wir uns allerdings nach wie vor bei diesem Klischeepairing gedacht haben ist mir unklar. Ich finde es ganz toll, so übertrieben zu schreiben, aber es ist auch anstrengend...

 

~~~

Ennari betrachtet sich im Spiegel und zupft ihre Galauniform zurecht.

 

_Was für ein hässliches Teil. Ich seh aus, als hätte ich mindestens 20 Kilo mehr an irgendwelchen sehr komischen Stellen…_

 

Sie drückt die ein oder andere Wölbung platt, welche sich durch den Schnitt gebildet hat. Entnervt hört sie damit auf, als sie bemerkt, dass sich für jede beseitigte Wulst eine neue bildet.

 

_Dann wird das wohl so gehen müssen. Fenna hätte das als Nicht-Sternenflotten-Offizier bei solchen Empfängen einfacher gehabt, etwas hübsches zu finden.._

 

Sie richtet sich nochmal die Haare.

 

_Damit wenigstens etwas hübsch ist!_

 

Zufrieden nickt sie und salutiert einmal kurz spielerisch vor sich selbst.

 

_Es kann los gehen!_

 

Sie verlässt ihr Quartier, welches ihr Captain Sheridan zugewiesen hatte und macht sich auf den Weg über die breiten Flure zur Offiziersmesse.

 

Sie legt Meter um Meter zurück und begegnet niemandem.

 

_Mein Gott, das ist hier ja wie ausgestorben…_

 

Die nächste Abzweigung nimmt sie nach rechts, und wieder keine Person in Sicht.

 

_Auf Starbase 173 wäre ich schon längst jemandem über den Weg gelaufen…_

 

Als sie sich der nächsten Kreuzung nähert, sieht sie am Ende des Flures einen Crewmen.

 

_Ein Glück. Die Station ist zumindest nicht von Q oder so etwas entvölkert worden._

 

Diesen Gedanken zuendedenkend kommt sie vor einer breiten Doppeltüre mit der Aufschrift „Offiziersmesse“ an.

 

_Auf ins Gefecht, Ennari._

 

Sie holt noch einmal Luft und betritt die Offiziersmesse.

 

„Haben Sie auch an alles gedacht?“, fragt Sheridan eindringlich seinen Crewman.

 

„Sicher Sir, machen sie sich keine Sorgen“, lächelt dieser freundlich.

 

„Ja, leichter gesagt als getan…Ich will dich das es meine Gäste gut haben.“

Der Crewman klopft seinem Captain kurz ermutigend auf die Schulter und geht wieder dazu über, das Buffet weiter herzurichten.

 

_Ich will zeigen, dass diese Station nicht nur gut aussieht, sondern auch Herz hat! Da muss alles stimmen!_

 

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wird vom reichlich gedeckten Tisch, welchen er nun zum dritten inspiziert, auf die Tür verlagert.

Einer seiner wichtigsten Gäste betritt die Messe.

 

„Ah Captain Ree“ strahlt er über den halben Raum hinweg und läuft zu ihr.

„Guten Abend“, meint er fröhlich.

„Sie sehen gut aus, ich hoffe Ihr Quartier sagt Ihnen zu.“

 

 

Ennari wird fast von Sheridans freudigem Strahlen erschlagen.

“Oh, vielen Dank, Captain…“

Sie räuspert sich.

„Mein Quartier ist wirklich wunderbar. Es ist genauso groß wie auf meiner Station, obwohl es nur ein normales Quartier ist. Allgemein ist diese Station der Wahnsinn.“

 

_Warum steht IHM eigentlich diese Galauniform? Und warum schaut er sich dauernd so hektisch um?_

 

Die Trill folgt seinen Blicken . „Sie haben hier ja mächtig was aufgefahren nur für uns. Vielen Dank!“

 

„Ja, wissen Sie Captain, unter uns gesagt“, er nimmt Ennari etwas zur Seite, „ich weiß, das unsere Station nicht den besten Ruf hat. Natürlich liegt das nicht am Personal und auch nicht an unserem Aufgabenbereich, viel mehr an der Tatsache, dass die Föderation ein so großes Projekt realisierte, wo es zum Beispiel Schiffe gibt, und das wissen sie am besten, welche nicht einmal vollständig repariert sind. Die Rohstoffe hätte man woanders gebraucht.“

 

Er schlendert mit Ennari ein wenig durch den Raum und passiert dabei das Buffet.

 

„Ich habe mich, trotz meiner vorherigen guten Position, bewusst hierfür entschieden. Ich denke, dass man nur mit einer Crew die wirklich außergewöhnlich ist den falschen Ansatz dieses Projektes wieder gut machen kann.“

 

Er bleibt stehen und reicht der Trill ein kleines Glas.

 

„Nicht gut, sondern außergewöhnlich müssen die Leute sein“, wiederholt er.

„Sie sind unsere Nachbarn, ich will es schaffen diese Crew und diese Station in unserem Bereich des Quadranten unverzichtbar zu machen. Kein fliegender Luxus-Schrott“, lacht er und stößt mit ihr an.

 

„Ein hohes Ziel, Captain. Ambitioniert, vor allem. ein so in die Ecke gestelltes und von den Medien niedergeschriebenes Projekt noch mit Sinn füllen zu wollen und es respektabel zu machen, ist eine große Aufgabe.“

Sie trinkt einen Schluck.

„Wenn wir irgendetwas für sie tun können, wissen sie ja, wo sie uns finden.“

 

Zufrieden nickt Sheridan und ist sich sicher, dass er mit der Mannschaft von SB173 weiter den Kontakt ausbauen will.

 

„Ich freue mich, dass sie uns so zur Seite stehen.“

 

Er schaut sich etwas um und lässt die Eindrücke auf sich wirken. Bis auf die Eröffnungsfeier hat er bisher kein so reges Treiben auf der Station erlebt wie heute Abend.

 

„Und“, meint er etwas nachdenklich, „wie ist es auf SB173? Auch eine Geisterstadt?“

 

Die junge Frau muss erheitert grinsen.

„Auf Starbase 173 sind wir natürlich auch chronisch unterbesetzt. Sogar so, dass mein Sicherheitschef eigentlich Pilot ist. Aber bedingt durch die Größe unserer Station wirkt sie doch noch eine Ecke belebter.“

 

Mit einem zuversichtlichen Blick wendet sie sich an Sheridan.

 

„Sie dürfen uns auch jederzeit gerne besuchen kommen, wenn sie möchten!“

 

Der ältere Mann stellt sich aufrecht hin.

Er ist deutlich dankbar für Ennaris Einladung.

 

„Gerne Captain“, sagt er ruhig.

„Sehr gerne.“

Und seine Augen funkeln.

 

„Oh man“, schwärmt Claril in der anderen Ecke des Raumes, „hast du das Buffet gesehen?“

 

Sie tritt nervös auf der Stelle.

 

„Geh doch hin“, meint Kitan leise.

„Iss so viel du willst.“

 

„Das würd ich ja tun Kitan, das ist ja das schlimme“, flüstert sie verzweifelt und möchte ungern, dass das Gespräch jemand anderes mitbekommt.

Normalweise spricht sie Kitan nie auf persönlicher Ebene an, wenn die beiden im Dienst sind, doch gerade kann eigentlich gar keiner mithören.

 

„Aber ich will nicht zunehmen.“

Claril kneift die Augen zusammen.

_Nicht mehr in meine Lieblingskleider zu passen…undenkbar!_

 

Kitan schüttelt unverständlich den Kopf.

„Du hast doch eine gute Figur, ich weiß nicht, was du dich so anstellst.“ Schnell trinkt er einen Schluck von seinem Getränk, welches er im Eingangsbereich in die Hand gedrückt bekommen hatte.

 

„Das war nicht sehr authentisch“, murrt sie leise neben dem Andorianer.

„Du könntest ruhig ein wenig überzeugender sein, immerhin bist du Counselor und um das Wohl der Crew besorgt.“

 

„Immer.“

Er nickt nüchtern, wendet dann aber seinen Blick von Claril ab.

„Oha.“

 

„Was ist?“

Sie schaut in die selbe Richtung wie er und erblickt Gerlin wie er auf sie zusteuert.

 

„Oh Himmel, wie sehe ich aus? Wie sehe ich aus?“

 

Sie dreht sich aufgeregt zu Kitan um ihr panisches Gesicht zu verbergen.

 

Der Andorianer zieht leicht die Augenbraue hoch.

„Wusste gar nicht, dass der junge Benia dich so nervös macht. Ihr habt doch heute nur Transportgut verladen, oder?“, fragt er neckisch und grinst.

 

„Sei ruhig!“, zischt Claril.

 

Sie versucht unauffällig ihre Uniform zu richten.

 

„Läuft der immer noch auf uns zu?“

„Ja“, sagt Kitan und spricht extra leise.

„Scheiße! Wir müssen improvisieren! Tu was Kitan!“

„Was denn?“

„Oh man…“

 

Claril richtet sich auf und spricht mit lauter Stimme.

„Ja, da stimme ich zu Commander.“

 

Einige Leute, die nahe bei ihnen stehen schauen plötzlich auf die beiden und unterbrechen ihr Gespräch.

 

„Wo genau stimmen Sie mir zu…?“, fragt Kitan und versucht mitzuspielen.

„ahm…Lieutenant?“

 

„Na, die… die Wartungsberichte der…Umweltkontrollen“, meint Claril mit einem Unterton in der Stimme der sagt: Hilf mir!

 

Kitan nickt und tut interessiert.

„Ja, ja… da haben wir erst letztens eine Zusammenfassung von angefertigt und…“

Der Andorianer unterbricht schnell seinen Satz als er Gerlin neben sich stehen sieht.

 

„Guten Abend Lieutenant.“

Er nickt ihm höflich zu.

„Guten Abend, Commander. Lieutenant.“

Seine Augen wandern schnell vom großen Andorianer zu der knapp 10 cm kleineren Ärztin.

„Ich hoffe doch, mit ihren Umweltkontrollen auf dem Schiff ist alles in Ordnung. Ansonsten könnte ich ein Wartungsteam der Station vorbeischicken, wenn sie möchten.“

 

Er lächelt Claril an, während er ihr in die Augen sieht und nimmt einen Schluck aus dem Glas, dass er bei sich trägt.

 

„Wir ah…also die, die Umweltkontrolle arbeitet…uhm…“, stottert Claril und verliert sich in den Augen des jungen Mannes.

 

„Einwandfrei“, fügt Kitan schnell hinzu als er merkt, dass Claril am Ende mit ihrem literarischen Erguss ist.

 

„Absolut einwandfrei, das wollten wir nur noch mal besprechen.“

Er nickt eifrig und motiviert Claril es ihm gleichzutun.

„Aber vielen Dank für Ihre angebotene Hilfe.“

Er grinst anerkennend.

 

„Oh, da fällt mir ein, ich muss dringend noch mit Lieutenant Greaves über die Transportprotokolle sprechen. Wenn Sie mich beide jetzt entschuldigen würden.“

 

Kitan versucht ein triumphales Lachen zu unterdrücken, tänzelt durch die Mitte und verlässt die beiden blitzartig.

 

Claril schnürt es die Luft ab, als Kitan sie stehen lässt.

 

Flink huscht der Commander zwischen den anderen Anwesenden hin und her ehe er Lenard endlich gefunden hat.

Dieser steht, wie viele andere, begeistert vor dem Buffet.

 

„Kitan“, meint er aufgeregt als er den Andorianer an seiner rechten Seite bemerkt.

„Wo kommst du so schnell her? Warst du nicht gerade noch bei Claril?“

 

„Sagen wir es mal so, ich merke, wenn ich fehl am Platz bin.“

Er zwinkert Lenard zu.

 

„Ich …“, setzt die junge Ärztin bemüht an.

 

_Sag irgendwas! Sonst geht er!_

 

„Wusstest du, das Captain Ree mit der Verladung sehr zufrieden war?“

 

_Lustkiller Thema, super Claril…Aber warum muss mich dieser Kerl auch so nervös machen? Nur für einen Antaraner sieht er so gut aus…_

 

Sie grinst verlegen zu ihrem Gesprächspartner herüber.

 

„Oh, ist das so?“

 

Grelin ist überrascht.

 

_Wenn ich ein Thema nicht erwartet hätte..._

 

„Das freut mich.“ Sein Lächeln wird eine Nuance breiter.

 

_Mein Gott, hat sie ein süßes Lächeln. Das ist ja der Wahnsinn._

 

Er kann seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden.

 

_Selbst in dieser komischen Galauniform sieht sie noch verdammt hübsch aus…_

 

„Wie findest du eigentlich dein Quartier?“

Auch der Mann stellt sich mit seiner Themenwahl nicht sonderlich gut an.

 

„Mein Quartier?“, wiederholt sie und konzentriert sich eh weniger auf das Gespräch als mehr auf den Mann, der ihr diese Frage gestellt hat.

 

„Es ist sehr groß, wirklich, und sehr modern eingerichtet. Ich…“, sie pausiert kurz.

Nervös streicht sie sich eine Haarsträhne zurück.

 

„Ich fühle mich hier wirklich sehr wohl, Captain Sheridan tut alles, um uns den Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Du hast ja auch schon dabei geholfen, heute, als wir die Transportgüter verladen haben meine ich…Du warst nett.“

 

_Du warst nett? Alles klar Claril, fehlt nur noch das du sagst: Lass uns nur Freunde bleiben…._

 

„Ähm, tut mir Leid wenn ich dich vielleicht gerade etwas nerve…oder so…“

 

_Vielleicht sollte ich doch besser nicht mit ihm reden…Aber er wirkt so charmant…._

 

„Ja, Captain Sheridan ist ein super Kommandant.“

 

Grelin setzt erneut sein Glas an.

 

_Trink langsam, dann kannst du überlegen. Sie fand mich also... "nett"? Tu was...!_

 

„Du nervst in keinster Weise, wie kommst du nur da drauf?“, er schaut sie lächelnd an.

„Darf ich dich ans Buffet entführen?“

 

„Okay, aber ich trink nur was!“, sagt Claril schnell und wirkt fürchterlich nervös.

_Ich werde jetzt nichts essen, gar nichts! Nachher verschlucke ich mich und muss husten und blamiere mich und ahhhh!!_

 

Sie atmet durch.

_Cool bleiben!_

 

„Ah, aber gerne…Das wollte ich noch sagen.“ Und sie wirft ihm einen herzlichen Blick zu.

 


	20. Kapitel 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Offiziersmesse die zweite...  
> Hier haben wir eine Sequenz drin, wo wir damals rumexperimentiert hatten... Lenard und Kitan sollte sich ohne Absprache entwickeln, und das hat es auch. Einen Moment wussten wir wirklich nicht, wie wir die Situation retten können, da kam der Einfall mit Sheridan. An sich liest es sich jetzt ganz nett... ;D

Während die junge Ärztin verträumt neben Gerlin herläuft, inspizieren Lenard und Kitan weiter die breite Auswahl an Speisen.

 

„Hast du schon dieses Zeug da hinten ausprobiert? Dieses blaue, glibbrige? Ich hab keine Ahnung was das ist, aber es schmeckt fantastisch!“, sagt Lenard zu Kitan gewandt.

 

„Hut ab Lieutenant“, sagt Kitan und nimmt spielerisch die Hand zur Stirn um vor dem anderen zu salutieren.

 

„Das schreit nach einer Medaille für Mut, wenn du das ernsthaft gegessen hast.“

 

Er geht etwas näher an das blaue etwas heran.

 

„Ich könnte fast schwören, dass es manchmal bewegt. Ernsthaft Lenard, du bist echt abgebrüht.“

 

„Was? Es bewegt sich?“

 

Lenard bricht Schweiß aus und er denkt, er muss würgen.

 

Schnell springt er neben Kitan, um die Schale genauer zu begutachten.

 

„Ja“, sagt Kitan mit einer nervösen Stimme.

 

„Stell dir vor es ist Xe’ka-Schleim! Weißt du was das ist?“

Kitan geht nah an Lenard heran.

 

„Xe’Ka ist ein seltenes Lebewesen, es kommt unter anderem auf Bolarus IX. Nur in den Sümpfen! Das Gelee, dass das Weibchen bei der Paarung absondert, soll zu einem der wohlschmeckendsten und kostbarsten Gewürze verarbeitet werden, die es im Alpha Quadranten gibt. Und in seiner rohen Form, soll es ebenfalls fantastisch schmecken.“

 

Kitan beobachtet die Reaktion seines Freundes ganz genau.

„Warte, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war das Gelee gelb. Bis es befruchtet wurde.“

 

Er hebt den Finger.

 

„Dann ist es blau!“

 

Lenard holt tief Luft und dann…

 

„CLARIL!!!!!“

 

Die Ärztin schreckt auf.

Ihre Handlungen waren in den letzte zehn Minuten alle bis ins kleinste Detail fünfmal überlegt gewesen.

_Sehe ich gut dabei aus, wirkt es seriös, findet er mich so gut?_

 

Dieses Aufschrecken passte absolut nicht in ihren Schlachtplan.

 

Ein kleiner Tumult bildete sich um den ausrufenden Lieutenant, viele Köpfe wirbeln zu ihm herum.

 

Auch wenn Claril gerade mit ihren Gedanken etwas woanders war, sie war immer noch Ärztin.

 

„Entschuldige mich“, sagt sie zu Gerlin schnell und geht drei Schritte an ihm vorbei, nur um dann zwei wieder zurück zu kommen.

„Lauf nicht weg ja, er liegt bestimmt nicht im sterben oder so, bin gleich wieder da“, sagt sie und lässt ihre Begleitung etwas verloren stehen.

 

Lenard schaut sie erschrocken an und deutet völlig erschlagen auf eine blaue Masse auf dem Buffet.

„Was ist los?“

 

„Gar nichts“, mischt sich Kitan ein und will Claril schon von Lenard lösen.

 

„Ich hab irgend so einen befruchteten Schleim gegessen! Hol das Zeug raus!“

 

Kalter Schweiß läuft über Lenards Stirn.

 

„Claril, hol es raus!”

 

„Wie bitte? Was redest du da?“

 

„Okay“, sagt Kitan laut, „wir haben unsere Freude von DS5 genug belustigt, wir drei gehen jetzt fein vor die Tür und klären das kurz.“

 

Seine ruhige, bestimmende Art strahlt ungeheure Autorität aus.

„Das ist ein Befehl ihr beiden, los!“

 

Lenard und Claril laufen eilig vor ihm her, unsicher, was das alles soll.

 

Die Tür schließt sich hinter Claril und die Geräuschkulisse verstummt.

 

„So, noch mal ganz langsam, was ist passiert?“

 

„Nichts, wirklich nichts“, kommt Kitan Lenard zuvor.

 

„Ich habe nur…Naja, ich habe unsere guten Lieutenant

etwas aufgezogen.“

 

Er schaut mit großen Augen zu Lenard.

„Tut mir Leid Lenard….“

Und lässt den Kopf hängen.

_Aber es war zu verlockend!_

Diese offiziellen Empfänge waren Kitan eh meist viel zu steif.

 

„WAS? Das war bloß.... ERNSTHAFT?“ ungläubig starrt Lenard Kitan an.

Dann Claril.

 

Dann wieder Kitan.

„Wenn du willst, esse ich auch was davon.“

Er legt seine Hand auf Lenards Schulter.

 

„Ist eigentlich irgendwem klar, dass ich den einzigen, halbwegs, vernünftigen Mann in diesem Raum habe stehen lassen, weil zwei meiner Crewmitglieder meinen sich über einen blauen Wackelpudding komische Geschichten zu erzählen?“

 

Die arme Frau schnappt nach Luft.

 

„Schau mich nicht an! Ich hätte dich mit Eny Junior noch stundenlang allein gelassen, wenn unser großer, BLAUER Freund hier sich keinen Spaß mit mir und kleinem, BLAUEM Glibber erlaubt hätte“, sagt Lenard und boxt Kitan spielerisch in die Seite.

 

„Hören Sie Doktor, tut mir Leid, echt. Ich…oh, ich meine WIR machen das wieder gut. Gelee-Fan hier und ich werden uns schon was einfallen lassen“, grinst Kitan und wuschelt Lenard schnell durch die Haare.

 

„Bitte nicht.“

Claril hebt die Hand.

„Bitte keine Ideen oder Einfälle, ich glaube danach wird mich Gerlin nie wiedersehen wollen.“

 

„Oh >>Gerlin<<? So, so, Sie sind schon bei Du?“, fragt Kitan interessiert.

 

„Auf Wiedersehen!“

 

Claril wendet sich kopfschüttelnd von beiden ab.

 

Lenard fuchtelt mit seinen Armen, um Kitans Hand aus seiner Frisur zu bekommen.

 

„Lass das!“, faucht er Kitan an.

 

„Wie sollen wir das denn gut machen, du Genie? Außerdem bin ich jetzt vor der ganzen Mannschaft blamiert. Schöner Mist.“

„Ich“, sagt Kitan ruhig, „habe keine Ahnung.“

 

Nachdenklich verschränkt der Andorianer die Arme vor der Brust.

 

„Das mit dir tut mir Leid…“

 

Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

 

Einen Moment stehen die beiden noch da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, dann öffnet sich die Tür zur Offiziersmesse wieder.

 

Kitan erwartet den Todesstoß durch Claril, doch Sheridan streckt seinen Kopf durch die Tür.

 

„Alles in Ordnung meine Herren? Das war ja gerade eine ganz schöne Aufregung da drinnen.“

 

Kitan nickt betrübt.

 

Sheridan tritt an die beiden heran und mustert Kitan aufmerksam.

 

„Wirklich? Die junge Ärztin meinte noch, ich solle nach Ihnen sehen Commander.“

 

Kitan deutet erschrocken mit dem Finger auf seine Brust.

„Nach mir?“

 

„Ja, sie haben doch eine Allergie gegen Tungateil-Sirup. Es tut mir Leid, dass wir die Speisen nicht vorher darauf geprüft haben, aber wir wussten nichts von Ihrer Allergie.“

 

Sherdian klopft Kitan auf die Schulter.

„Beim nächsten Besuch sagen Sie uns das bitte vorher, ja?“

 

„Ja, Sir“, meint Kitan immer noch verwirrt, unsicher was hier vorgeht.

 

„Aber es ist ja noch mal gut gegangen“, lacht der Captain.

„Dank unseres beherzten Eingreifens von Lieutenant Greaves.“

 

Langsam versteht Kitan.

„Ja Captain, hätte er Doktor E’Char nicht gerufen, mir würde es jetzt furchtbar schlecht gehen!“

 

Der Andorianer fasst sich an die Stirn

 

„Ich fühle mich jetzt noch ganz benommen. Ich war so dumm, Ihnen das nicht zu sagen!“

 

„Sobald Sie sich besser fühlen kommen Sie wieder rein, okay?“

 

Er schaut beide aufmerksam an und betritt dann wieder den Raum hinter der großen Tür.

 

„Wir schulden dem Doktor eine Menge, Lenard, eine ganze Menge!“

 

„In der Tat... Eine ganze Menge. Wahrscheinlich für immer.“

 

Der Computertechniker sieht zu Kitan auf.

 

„Werden wir das je wieder los?“

 

„Ja irgendwann… über das Zeitfenster müssen wir aber noch reden. Ich tendiere es wird 2 bis 4 Jahre dauern. So lange werden wir uns das nicht anhören können.“

 

Der Andorianer atmet tief ein und legt seine rechte Hand auf Lenards Schulter.

 

„Also, da du jetzt ein Held bist und ich hier der halb tote Commander, sollten wir gerade dafür sorgen, dass sie so lange mit Eny Junior ungestört ist, wie sie will!“

Kitan hebt seinen anderen Arm und macht eine Siegesfaust.

 

„Machst du mit?“

„Ich bin direkt hinter dir!“

 

Lenard ahmt Kitans Pose nach und stellt sich direkt hinter ihn.


	21. Kapitel 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Offiziersmesse part 3 ----> Dilek ist das erste mal dabei!  
> Ich wollte einen dynamischen und lebendigen Charakter mit reinbringen. Die Chemie zwischen ihr und Elena ist UMWERFEND, es sei also an dieser Stelle vor F/F gewarnt! Aber die beiden sind ein so tolles Paar!  
> Und Aven da mit zu schreiben macht einen riesen Spaß. Kurzum, diese Szene ist eine meiner geheimen Favoriten. Ich mag sie sehr! ;D

 

~

 

„Verdammt“, murrt Aven leise und zieht sich seine Uniform zurecht.

 

Er hat diese Galauniformen noch nie gemocht. Sie waren eng und sahen schrecklich aus.

Normalweise machte er in ihnen keine sonderlich gute Figur.

 

Jetzt, dank seines vielen Trainings, passte ihm seine alte Uniform fast schon nicht mehr. Sie spannte an den Armen und an der Schulter und er hatte sich schon überlegt, zu sagen, er habe sie vergessen.

 

_Hilft ja alles nichts, ich musste mich ja in das Ding rein zwängen…Und Morgen ne neue anfordern… urghs…._

 

Der Bajoraner dachte nicht, dass es geht, aber tatsächlich fühlte er sich noch unwohler in dem Teil als sonst.

 

Das die anderen schon da sind wusste er, er hofft auf einen ruhigen Abend und das er die Veranstaltung auch schnell wieder verlassen kann.

 

Kaum war er auf die Station gekommen hat er bereits Kontakt zu seinen alten Crewmitgliedern gesucht.

Viele wurden wieder woanders stationiert, da, wo eben noch mehr Personal fehlte.

 

_Kaum vorstellbar! Hier ist doch nie jemand unterwegs, wie kann es irgendwo noch weniger Leute geben?_

 

Eine Freundin von ihm, oder eher eine alte Bekannte, war aber immer noch hier. Dilek Fareed diente mit ihm während des Krieges zusammen auf der U.S.S Sullivan und Aven kann sich an lange Abende erinnern, wo er gegen sie immer beim Pokern verloren hatte.

 

_Mit ihr gehe ich heute Abend was trinken und vergesse diese ganze Scharade einfach…_

~

 

Elena läuft zügig den Gang entlang. Seit Minuten ist sie niemandem mehr begegnet.

 

_Meine Güte, da ist bei uns ja richtig viel los!_

 

An der vorletzten Kreuzung biegt sie um die Ecke.

 

Und endet mit einem „Umpf“ an der Brust einer großen Gestalt.

 

„Oh sorry,...“, murmelt sie und geht wieder einen Schritt zurück.

 

Sie blickt an der großen Gestalt empor.

 

„Aven! Hast du mich erschreckt.“

 

„Was zum…?“

 

Der Bajoraner geht einen Schritt mehr zur Wand.

Erst jetzt sieht er die kleine Chefingenieurin vor ihm, wie sie sich die Nase reibt.

 

„Uh, entschuldige…“, meint er kurz, nicht sicher ob er sich dafür entschuldigen muss, wenn sie in ihn reinläuft.

 

„Ich muss mich doch entschuldigen, du Dummerchen“, lacht Elena und knufft ihn in die Seite.

 

_Man hat der Muskeln…autsch…_

 

Die Ingenieurin ihn von oben bis unten. Seine Galauniform schlägt an den unmöglichsten Stellen Falten oder liegt komplett plan an, wo sie das eigentlich nicht sollte.

 

„Sag mal...“, fragt sie und feixt breit.

„Die Uniform hat dir doch auch bestimmt schon mal besser gepasst, oder?“

 

Der angesprochene dreht den Kopf zur Seite und schmollt kurz.

_Ich kann mit dem Ding unmöglich in diesen Raum gehen wo sie ist!_

 

„Ja, rede du nur. Nur kann ich da nichts zu! Wusste ich, dass wir dieses hässliche Ding so bald wieder anziehen müssen? Kann ja keiner ahnen, sonst hätte ich eine neue angefordert…“

Jetzt erst erwidert er den Knuff gegen die kleine Frau.

 

„Wobei ich bisher auch nicht wusste, das sie das Teil auch in Zwergengröße herstellen“, grinst er breit.

 

„Hey“, schmollt sie gespielt nur um ihn kurz danach anzulachen.

 

„Wobei ich sagen muss, die Zwergengröße für Frauen mit Problemzönchen war echt schwer zu bekommen", sagt sie breit grinsend und zupft sich die Uniform zurecht.

 

„Nein“, meint Aven locker.

„Siehst wirklich ordentlich darin aus.“

 

Er nickt bestätigend.

„Wollen wir dann? Immerhin sollten wir den anderen unsere tolle Uniform nicht vorenthalten.“

 

„Da hast du Recht!“ Elena wendet sich wieder ihrer ursprünglichen Richtung zu und geht die letzten Meter bis zu der Tür mit Aven im Schlepptau.

 

Sie nickt ihm zu, sagt „Dann mal los!“ und betritt dann den Raum.

 

Drinnen herrscht fröhliche Stimmung. Ihre Kollegen sind durch den ganzen Raum verteilt und reden mit anderen Crewmitgliedern.

 

„Aveeeeeen!“

 

Eine weibliche Stimme nährt sich von links den beiden Offizieren.

_Die kenne ich…!_

 

„Hi, so lange her und doch wieder erkannt.“

 

Die junge Frau umarmt den überraschten Bajoraner.

_Wooooww…_

Erst als sie ihn loslässt kann er sie genau ansehen.

„Dilek“, meint er erstaunt.

„Ich dachte…“

 

„Ah du siehst gut aus!“

Sie klopft ihm auf die Schulter und ignoriert den irritierten und leicht unwohlen Gesichtsausdruck vom Sicherheitsoffizier.

„Richtig attraktiv. Und das ist deine Freundin, oder?“

 

„Eine…eine Freundin!“, hakt er sofort nach und sieht sich gezwungen seine alte Crewkollegin Elena vorzustellen.

 

„Elena, das ist Dilek Fareed, eine meiner alten Kolleginnen von der Sullivan.“

 

Er wendet sich zu Dilek.

 

„Und das ist Elena Wakeman, Chefingenieurin auf SB173.“

 

„Freut mich“, ruft Dilek heiter und schüttelt Elenas Hand.

„Sie ist süß Aven.“

 

„Sie steht direkt vor dir!“, fährt er seine alte Kollegin an und wird rot um die Nase.

_Unfassbar!_

 

„Okay, genug kennengelernt.“

Er greift an Dileks Handgelenkt und lässt sie so den Griff von Elena lösen.

 

„Oh, ähm… Danke Dilek.“ Sie schaut etwas verwirrt, als sie den Händedruck erwidert.

 

_Unfassbar, wie direkt sie ist. Aber attraktiv ist sie auch. Meine Herren. Aven, du Playboy!_

 

 

„Spielverderber“, murrt Dilek zu Aven.

„Ich darf doch wohl die tollen Leute deiner Crew kennenlernen!“

 

„Sicher“, meint er eindringlich, „aber du musst sie nicht gleich belästigen.“

 

Dilek lacht herzlich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sich Elena belästigt gefühlt hat. Ich habe lediglich ein Kompliment ausgesprochen.“

 

„Ja, nachdem du sie eine Minute gesehen hast“, sagt er.

In Gedanken spielt er schon durch, wie er sich bei Elena dafür nur entschuldigen kann.

 

„Wieso? Sagst du es Leuten nicht, wenn du sie toll findest?“, fragt sie leicht verwirrt.

„Oh, bist du immer noch so schüchtern und unnahbar wie damals? Das ist nur bedingt sexy Aven!“

 

Sie stellt sich flink auf die Zehenspitzen und flüstert Aven ins Ohr.

„Werde einfach etwas lockerer, das hilft, glaub mir.“

„Dilek, Aven ist ein toller Kerl. Der beste Sicherheitschef, den ich je hatte. Und sag selbst, kann ein Sicherheitschef schüchtern sein?“

 

Sie drängt sich zwischen Dilek und Aven und streckt sich, sodass sie kerzengerade steht.

 

Einen langen Moment schaut Dilek zwischen ihr und Aven hin und her.  
Der Bajoraner presst unliebsam die Lippen zusammen.  
  
„Ach was, nein… Aven ist total in Ordnung.“  
Sie lächelt charmant.  
  
Der Mann findet es besser nichts weiter dazu zu sagen und legt seine Hände auf Elenas Schulter.  
Auch wenn er es nicht sagt, so will er mit dieser Geste seine Dankbarkeit ihr gegenüber ausdrücken.  
  
„Entschuldigt mich bitte“, meint er ruhig.  
„Ich will mir was zu trinken holen. Immerhin bin ich auf so einen stürmischen Empfang nicht vorbereitet gewesen.“

  
„Ja, eigentlich wollten wir uns erst in paar Stunden treffen und noch was zusammen trinken.“

  
„Genau Dilek, schön das du wenigstens in der Theorie weißt, wie es geplant war.“  
  
Aven dreht sich um und schiebt sich an der Wand entlang Richtung Buffet.

  
 _Hoffentlich lauf ich jetzt nicht noch irgendwem von der Crew über den Weg…_  
  
Die Wissenschaftsoffizierin schaut ihm nachdenklich hinterher.  
„Ich hoffe, er ist nicht zu sehr sauer auf mich. Aber ich liebe es ihn zu ärgern“, sagt sie zu Elena.

 

„Du auch?“, fragt Elena.

„Ich zieh ihn auch ab und an mal gerne auf. Es geht einfach so schön.“  
Sie lächelt Dilek an.  
  
„Und was machst du hier auf Deep Space 5?“, fragt sie interessiert.

Dilek klatscht in die Hände.  
„Ich bin eine super Wissenschaftsoffizierin“, strahlt sie.  
„Okay, zugegeben, nicht beste, aber man kann sich ja ständig entwickeln, oder?“  
Sie zwinkert Elena zu.

 

„Aber sicher doch. Du bist aber auf jeden Fall die netteste, die ich bis jetzt kennengelernt habe. Bis jetzt waren alle Wissenschaftsoffizierinnen immer so zugeknöpfte, distanzierte Frauen."  
  
Sie lächelt Dilek an.  
  
 _Und sie sahen auch nicht so gut aus!_

 

„Oh da bin ich ja froh, wenn ich zumindest ein bisschen die Ehre der Wissenschaftsoffiziere retten kann“, lacht sie verlegen.  
  
Dilek legt ihre Hand auf Elenas schmale Schulter.  
Sie lässt diese da deutlich länger als nötig.

  
 _Wie kann Aven auf die nicht stehen? Kann ich nicht begreifen…Aber vielleicht tut er es ja…Mhm…egal, er soll sich jetzt nicht weiter einmischen._  
  
„Zumindest bin ich offen und nicht distanziert“, meint sie nun etwas ruhiger und fixiert Elenas Augen.

  
„Wenn es dich aber stört sagst du es bitte, okay?“

  
Die junge Frau scheint mit ihrer Aussage auch deutlich etwas anderes transportieren zu wollen.

 

Elena erwidert den Blick der Frau.  
  
Eine kurze Weile sagt sie einfach gar nichts.  
  
„Nein, ich finde das toll!“  
  
 _Warum fühle ich mich von dieser Frau sofort so angezogen? Ich habe mich jetzt eine ganze Weile emotional nicht auf sowas eingelassen und hier passiert das innerhalb von einer Minute? Was ist los mit mir?_

 

„Puuhhh…“  
Dilek lässt die Hand langsam von Elenas Schulter gleiten.  
„Da bin ich ja froh! Wäre schade wenn so eine hübsche Frau wie du mich direkt ablehne würde, nur weil ein grummeliger Bajoraner das sagt.“  
  
Sie kichert verlegen.  
„Oh, aber du bist Chefingenieurin auf SB173 meinte Aven gerade. War es eine Umstellung für dich? Also ich find es schwer jetzt auf einer Station und nicht mehr auf einem Raumschiff zu dienen, es ist irgendwie…hach ich weiß auch nicht…“

 

„Dankeschön, Dilek!“  
  
 _Ob sie mal was mit Aven hatte, weil sie ihn immer wieder erwähnt?_  
  
„Ich mag Raumschiffe auch lieber. Aber an so einer Station gibt es auch die ein oder andere Herausforderung. Und wegen dieser Herausforderung habe ich mich damit auch angefreundet."

 

„Ich finde deine Einstellung gut.“  
  
Dilek spielt mit ihrem Zeigefinger mit ihren Haarspitzen.  
„Hach, ich sollte mich auch mehr reinhängen…“  
  
Mit einem aufmerksamen Blick mustert sie Elena von der Seite.  
„Sag mal, wie alt bist du?“, fragt sie und lacht.  
„Uh, ich frage zu viel oder? Vielleicht belästige ich dich ja wirklich gerade…herrje…“

 

„27 und du?", sie mustert Dilek einen Moment.

„Und du fragst doch nicht zu viel“, Elena schenkt ein warmes Lächeln der anderen Frau.  
  
„Wenn das der Fall wäre, würde ich mich schon melden.“

 

 _Wow, sie ist echt noch süßer, wenn sie lächelt…_  
  
Dilek muss sich kurz sammeln, ehe sie Antworten kann.  
„26. Okay, bald 27. Aber daran denke ich noch nicht.“  
  
Sie schaut suchend durch die Menge.  
Eine hässliche Galauniform neben der nächsten, aber kein Sicherheitsoffizier.  
„Mhm, irgendwie haben wir unseren Bajoraner wohl verloren, dabei ist er wirklich schwer zu übersehen.“  
  
Sie geht einen Schritt auf Elena zu und steht nun nah vor ihr.  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln streicht sie ihr die Haare etwas zur Seite.

  
„Mhm, du bist kein Trill, und auch kein Betazoid. Deine Augen sind zumindest nicht schwarz.“

  
Sie lässt die Nähe zu Elena auf sich wirken.  
 _Sie ist so verdammt hübsch! Aven du Glückspilz!_

  
„Also, wenn du ein Mensch bist, kommst du von der Erde?“

 

„Ja…“, meint Elena verlegen und versucht sich durch Dileks Nähe nicht zu sehr aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen.

„Au..aus einer Stadt namens Hamburg. Sie liegt auf dem europäischen Kontinent. Wo kommst du her? Aus einer Kolonie, oder auch direkt von der Erde?"  
  
 _Mein Gott, diese Frau. Warum lasse ich das zu?_  
  
Einen Moment lang hat sie einen Fluchtinstinkt.  
  
 _Weil es schön ist, nach so einer langen Zeit._

„Ich wurde auf einem Schiff geboren, also relativ unspektakulär.“  
  
Dilek schaut etwas betrübt zur Seite.  
„Aber immerhin habe ich die Erde schon zweimal besucht, nur bisher war ich nie in Europa gewesen. Beim nächste Mal werde ich mir fest vornehmen Hamburg zu besuchen.“  
  
 _Es nervt, dass ich so eine faszinierende Frau ausgerechnet bei so einem öden Empfang kennenlernen muss…_

  
„Hör zu, Aven und ich wollten nachher noch etwas trinken gehen, ohne diese unschönen Dinger hier.“

  
Sie zupft an ihrer Uniform.

  
„Es wäre schön, wenn du auch dabei bist Elena.“  
  
„Hey!“

  
„Hey?“, wiederholt Dilek fragend und schaut auf.  
  
Aven stampft auf sie zu.  
„Oh oh, der Wandschrank ist wieder da…“  
  
 _Die stehen mir etwas zu nah…wenn Dilek sie genervt hat dann…!_

  
Aven schließt zu den beiden Frauen auf und schaut Elena an.  
„Alles klar?“, fragt er vorsichtig.

 

„Alles klar, Aven.“

Elena dreht sich noch einmal zu Dilek.  
  
„Wenn du das möchtest und Aven einverstanden ist, dann gerne!“

 

„Ach, das ist er bestimmt.“  
  
„Warte, womit?“, fragt Aven nervös.  
  
„Elena wird mit mir nachher was trinken gehen, und du kannst gerne mitkommen“, meint sie und zwinkert Elena zu.  
  
„War das nicht eigentlich vorhin noch anders rum? Wir beide gehen einen trinken?“  
  
„Ach Aven…“  
Sie schaut ihn lieb an und schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Ich werde mal gehen, ein wenig noch mit meinen Leuten reden. Bis nachher!“  
  
Aven schaut erleichtert aus als Dilek gegangen ist.  
„Wow, wirklich, von all meinen ehemaligen Crewmitgliedern muss ausgerechnet sie hier stationiert sein.“  
Er richtet akribisch seinen Ohrring und versucht etwas ruhiger zu atmen.


	22. Kapitel 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abschluss der Offiziersmesse Part 4...  
> Ennari und Kitan dürfen noch mal ;D die beiden sind wunderbar, nach wie vor ;D  
> Also: Einfach genießen ;D

Ennari schaut sich im Raum um und sucht nach ihrem ersten Offizier.  
  
 _Es wird doch nicht so schwer sein, einen großen, blauen Andorianer hier drin zu finden..._  
  
Sie schlängelt sich zwischen mehreren Grüppchen hindurch, die Augen konstant durch den Raum schweifend.  
  
 _Aha. Erwischt!_  
  
Sie sieht ihn im Gespräch mit einem weiblichen Crewmitglied der Station in mittlerem Alter, welche sich allerdings offensichtlich gerade bei Kitan bedankt und ihn verlässt.  
  
Ennari ergreift ihre Chance und legt mit wenigen großen Schritten die Distanz zwischen beiden zurück.  
  
„Na, amüsierst du dich?“, lächelt sie ihren ersten Offizier an.

 

„Hallo, welch eine hübsche Frau haben wir denn da? Wie schaffst du es nur, dass dir diese Uniform nur so gut steht?“, fragt Kitan breit grinsend.

 

„Kitan, du alter Schmeichler“, Ennari knufft den Andorianer gegen den Oberarm, nachdem sie sich breit grinsend neben ihn gestellt hatte.  


Noch kurz zwinkert der Andorianer Ennari zu, dann meint er:  
„Captain Sheridan hat es ja wirklich geschafft mich positiv zu überraschen. Ich glaube noch nie wurde so ein Fest veranstaltet, weil wir irgendwo waren.“

  
Er pausiert und wirkt wieder etwas ernster.

  
„DS5 scheint wirklich einen guten Captain erwischt zu haben. Ich hoffe, die Station wird die hohen Erwartungen erfüllen können“, bestätigt Ennari ihn.

 

„Aber mit dem Fest hast du absolut recht. Da hat er ordentlich was aus dem Boden gestampft.“

Sie nimmt einen Schluck aus ihrem Getränk.   
  
„Er ist auf jeden Fall ein guter Mann und wahrscheinlich auch einer der wenigen, die diese riesige Aufgabe stemmen können. Nicht nur nach den Akten, sondern auch nach dem, was ich hier so gesehen habe bis jetzt. Zugegeben, das ist nicht viel, aber einen ersten Eindruck würde ich mir zutrauen. Ich habe ihm übrigens angeboten, dass er auch mal bei uns vorbeischauen kann. Ich frage mich allerdings ernsthaft, ob wir Raxel dazu bringen können, so ein Buffet hinzulegen. Was meinst du?“

 

 

„Es ist eine gute Idee Sheridan zu uns einzuladen. Die anderen Sternenflottenoffiziere sollen sich auch ein Bild von unseren neuen Nachbarn machen können. Immerhin wird SB173 und DS5 zwangsläufig politisch wie auch taktisch an einem Strang ziehen müssen.“  
  
Kitan stellt sich versetzt hinter Ennari um nicht mehr ganz so laut reden zu müssen.  
  
„Was Raxel betrifft, da denke ich, dass wir ihn überzeugen können. Er kocht doch gerne, wenn das kein Anlass ist, weiß ich auch nicht.  
Nur leider bedeutet ein offizieller Empfang auch, und das möchte ich wirklich warnend erwähnen, erneut diese schrecklichen Uniformen.“

  
Er pausiert kurz um den finalen Schlag etwas hinauszuzögern.

  
„Und Commander Sonnenschein in dieser schrecklichen Uniform.“  
Entsetzt schaut er zu Ennari.

 

„Oh Gott... Eny in dieser Uniform? Himmel...!“

Ennari muss bei diesem gedanklichen Bild lachen.  
  
„Naja, wir können bei uns ja auch einfach zivil befehlen. Also ich wäre dafür, was meinst du?“

 

„Zivil klingt super“, meint er und schaut in die Runde.  
„Wobei auch in Zivil unser Commander nicht unbedingt sympathischer ist.“

  
Er legt seine rechte Hand nachdenklich in den Nacken.

  
„Heißt das, vielleicht auch, es wäre möglich das ich mit Tais zusammen kommen könnte?“

  
Ehe Ennari etwas sagen kann hebt er schnell die Hand.

  
„Halt! Du musst nicht antworten, habe nur laut gedacht…Ist ja immer noch offiziell Sternenflotte, schon klar.“

  
In seinem Kopf stellt sich das Kitan gerade sehr amüsant vor, wenn er mit seinem Freund zusammen hingehen dürfte.

_Und irgendwie wäre das auch verdammt toll…_

 

„Naja... „

Ennari zieht dieses Wort extrem in die Länge.

„Wenn wir den Empfang für Stationspersonal geben und nicht nur für Sternenflottenpersonal... Ich meine so ein Dreher kann einem beim Schreiben der Einladung schon mal passieren... Ich hab schließlich total viel Papierkram zu tun. Da kann sowas mal vorkommen, richtig?“, zwinkert sie ihm zu.

 

Der erste Offizier schaut überrascht und erleichtert zu seiner Vorgesetzten.  
 _Sie ist wirklich…so super!_

  
Ein breites Grinsen ist auf seinem Gesicht und er schüttelt vergnügt den Kopf.  
„Klar kann sowas passieren, da kann ich dir nur zustimmen…“  
Er lehnt sich etwas zu ihr herunter und sagt ganz leise:  
„Vielen Dank Ennari.“

 

„Gerne doch, Kitan“, lächelt sie sanft.   
  
Es ist schön, ihn glücklich zu sehen. Und es ist schön, ihn glücklich zu machen.  
  
 _Apropos glücklich.._  
  
„Wie geht es dir eigentlich mit Tais?“

 

„Mir geht es sehr gut mit ihm. Er ist ein toller Partner. Ich weiß, er wirkt manchmal sehr laut und stürmisch, aber genau das mag ich auch wieder an ihm. Auf jeden Fall bin ich zufrieden.“

  
Er grinst etwas verlegen.  
 _Süß, dass sie nachfragt…_  
  
„Ich hoffe du hast auch die Möglichkeit so zufrieden in einer Beziehung zu sein. Ich meine ja nur…Aven ist nach wie vor kein schlechter Typ.“  


 _Ah!_  
  
Verärgert verschränkt Kitan die Arme vor dem Oberkörper.  
„Siehst du, ich habe es dir prophezeit, ich kann nur schwer neutral bleiben. Entschuldige.“

 

„Wenn Aven nicht mein Sicherheitschef wäre… Aber er ist mir unterstellt, Kitan. Direkt. Quasi sogar direkt-direkt. Ohne Abteilungsleiter zwischendrin.“  
  
 _Ansonsten wäre es… wirklich eine Überlegung wert…_  
  
„Es ist eine blöde Zwickmühle. Manchmal, ganz selten, erwische ich mich bei dem Wunsch, nicht Captain zu sein, weißt du? Vieles wäre einfacher. Aber auch vieles nicht so gut.“  
  
Gedankenverloren lässt sie ihren Blick durch die Runde schweifen. Überall sieht sie fröhliche Gesichter und sich austauschende Crews.   
  
„Es ist ein schöner Abend Kitan. Lass uns nicht über sowas grübeln, lass ihn uns genießen. Ich habe vorhin mit dem hiesigen Barmann gesprochen. Er hatte mir gesagt, er hätte andorianisches Ale. Lust?“  
  
Sie schaut Kitan schelmisch aus den Augenwinkeln an.

 

Er erwidert ihren Blick genauso und zieht die Augenbraue hoch.  
„Und wie ich Lust habe! Aber du musst diesmal darauf achten, dass ich nicht wieder meine Fühler losbinde, okay?“

  
Er erinnert sich etwas verlegen an das letzt Mal, als er mit seinem Captain etwas getrunken hat.

  
Obwohl Ennari Alkohol nicht besonders mag, kann er es dann aber auch nicht lassen.  
  
Unbewusst tastet er seinen Kopf ab.  
 _Fühler sind fest, Haare liegen gut…alles im grünen Bereich!_


	23. Kapitel 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ui zwischen Elena und Dilek funkt es *___*  
> Dabei war das Anfangs gar nicht geplant. Irgendwie sollte Dilek sich in eine ganz andere Richtung entwickeln, aber das hier schrieb sich wie von selbst.
> 
> Genau wie bei Ennari und Aven, die auch beide direkt danach einen großen Moment haben.
> 
> P.S Ja, ich bin stark für einen Dreier in einer FF^^ entweder mit Aven/Dilek/Elena oder Kitan/Aven/Ennari ;D hat alles was! ;D

 

=== Circa 1,5 Stunden später ===  
  
Elena betrachtet sich im Spiegel.  
  
_Ein Glück hab ich mir auch was Hübsches mitgenommen. Dann hätte ich dieser heißen Frau in irgend so einer Jogginghose-Top-Kombination entgegentreten müssen. Entsetzlich!_  
  
Sie zupft sich ihr Kleid zurecht.   
  
Zufrieden nickt sie uns verlässt ihr Quartier.  
  
Sie wandert durch die verlassenen Gänge von Deep Space 5.  
  
_Direkt gespenstisch hier…_  
  
Sie ist froh, am Replimaten anzukommen, dem Ort, an dem sie sich mit Aven und Dilek treffen will.

Schon vorab riskiert sie einen neugierigen Blick.

Der Essensbereich wirkt auf DS5 viel einladender als auf SB173. Nicht nur, das die Ausstattung dem aktuellen Stand der Technik entspricht, die Tische wie auch die Dekoration erinnern eher an ein zu groß geratenes Esszimmer als an eine Militärkantine.

 

Allerdings wirkt der gesamte Bereich wie ausgestorben. Nur hier und da waren auf den unzähligen Plätzen Personen zu finden. Unter anderen auch

Claril und Gerlin, welche sich sehr angeregt zu unterhalten scheine.  
  
_Ich glaub, als erste geh ich da nicht rein.._

 

„Nabend“, sagt Aven hinter Elena und erschreckt sie kurz.  
Sein Blick wandert von Elenas Haaren bis zu ihren Schuhen und wieder hinauf.  
„Ahm, du…siehst sehr gut aus“, stottert er sein Kompliment herunter.

 

„Danke, Aven!“

Auch sie mustert ihn von oben bis unten.

_Ein dunkles blaues Shirt steht ihm echt gut. Das er auch mal keine Sportsachen anhat…_

„Das Kompliment kann ich zurückgeben“, lächelt sie.

 

Der Bajoraner ist sprachlos, grinst und schaut verlegen in den Replimaten Bereich.

„Huch, wir sind wohl nicht die einzigen, die noch was trinken wollten.“

 

Dann schaut er zu Elena.

„Warte…“

Einen kurzen Moment braucht er um zu schlussfolgern.

„Ach deshalb wartest du hier! Kann ich verstehe“, sagt er und nickt eifrig.

 

„Jep. Deswegen warte ich. Gehen wir dann zusammen rein?“

 

„Einverstanden! Auf drei!“, scherzt der Bajoraner und sieht zu, wie Elena amüsiert den ersten Schritt macht.

 

Er folgt der kleinen Frau sofort.

 

„Hallo ihr beiden“, singt Dilek und stürmt von hinten an beide heran.

 

Aven dreht sich weniger erschrocken um als Elena.

 

„Nabend Dilek.“

 

Die junge Frau läuft nervös auf der Stelle.

„Ich muss dich einfach noch mal umarmen, immerhin habe ich dich so lange nicht gesehen!“

Sie springt ihm direkt wieder in die Arme.

 

„Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert“, sagt Aven und drückt seine ehemalige Kollegin an sich.

 

„Oh doch Aven, ich bin noch schöner geworden!“

 

Der Bajoraner muss direkt die Augen verdrehen.

„Ja, wie konnte ich das nur übersehen?“

 

„Weiß ich auch nicht!“

Sie lassen wieder voneinander ab.

 

Elena beobachtet die Szene interessiert.

 

_Die zwei sind echt ein komisches Pärchen. Der normalerweise distanzierte Bajoraner und die direkte menschliche Frau…_

 

„Dir auch einen guten Abend Elena“, meint Dilek fröhlich und fällt auch der Frau in die Arme.

 

Etwas überrascht schließt sie die Frau in die Arme und drückt sie an sich.

 

_Wow, riecht sie gut!_

 

„Hallo Dilek! Und danke für die Einladung!“

 

Langsam löst sie sich von ihr. Dilek hat ein buntes Blusenkleid an, zu der sie eine Jeans trägt. Sie sieht fabelhaft aus.

 

„Wollen wir?“, fragt Elena in die Runde.

 

„Sehr gerne“, jubelt Dilek und streckt ihren Arm in den Himmel.

_Das wird ein super Abend!_

 

„Komm schon Aven, sei nicht so schüchtern, wenn du mit zwei tollen Frauen weg bist!“

Sie tänzelt geschwind neben den Bajoraner und schummelt ihren Arm um seinen.

 

„Hey“, meint dieser und schaut erschrocken zu Dilek.

 

„Entspann dich, nur so lange bis wir an unserem Platz sind, okay?“

Aven schüttelt den Kopf, lässt aber Dileks Arm da wo er ist.

Die junge Frau strahlt ihn an und meint: „Du hast wirklich starke Arme.“

 

„Willst du doch lieber was alleine trinken?“, fragt er gereizt.

 

„Nein, nein, ich bin schon still!“

_Das wird unglaublich lustig werden!_

 

Elena folgt den beiden weiter durch die vielen Tischreihen. Ihr Blick huscht instinktiv zu Claril und Grelin, welche an einem Tisch in einer Ecke sitzen.

 

_Hoffentlich stören wir sie nicht..._

 

Während die drei noch mit der Wahl ihres Tisches beschäftigt sind, entgeht auch Claril nicht der Besuch ihrer Kollegen.

Und plötzlich kriegt sie große Augen.

 

_Läuft die eine Frau da…. Arm in Arm mit Aven?_

Claril kann das kaum glauben.

 

„Das ist ja…“, sagt sie in Gedanken laut vor sich hin und muss leise kichern.

 

„Was ist ja?“, fragt Grelin Claril, die scheinbar über sein linkes Ohr an ihm vorbeischaut.

 

Irritiert dreht er sich um.

 

_Was zum Henker tut Dilek hier? Ich wollte eigentlich einen ruhigen Abend..._

 

Resignierend wendet er sich seiner Verabredung zu.

_Der ruhige Abend ist vorbei. Verdammt._

 

„Kennst du sie?“, fragt Claril und meint in Gerlins Blick eine gewisse Verzweiflung lesen zu können.

 

„Ja, sie ist eine Kollegin von der Wissenschaft. Eine wirklich gute Kollegin, sowohl fachlich, als auch im Umgang. Ist immer lustig, wenn man mit ihr zu tun hat. Das einzige Problem ist, Ruhe sucht man um sie herum meist vergeblich“, sagt er etwas leiser.

 

„Was sie allerdings mit euren beiden Offizieren zu tun hat, ist mir auch schleierhaft.“

 

„Naja…“

 

Claril versucht nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken was Aven und Elena mit dieser Frau zu tun haben und schon gar nicht, warum Aven eben noch mit ihr Arm in Arm gelaufen ist.

Die Ärztin entscheidet sich lieber dafür, wieder etwas mehr in Gerlins Augen zu versinken.

 

„Endlich“, freut sich Dilek.

„Perfekt oder?“

 

Sie deutet auf eine kleine Tischgruppe vor sich.

 

„Ja.“

Aven zieht sich einen Stuhl zurecht und will sich setzen, aber…

Demonstrativ räuspert er sich.

 

„Ja, ist schon gut“, murrt Dilek eingeschnappt und lässt Avens Arm los.

 

Auch sie zieht sich einen Stuhl zurecht und setzt sich.

 

„Okay, was wollt ihr trinken? Ich hole die Sachen vom Replimaten, immerhin seit ihr ja Gäste auf DS5 also auch irgendwie meine Gäste.“

 

„Oh, danke“, meint Elena lächelnd.

„Ich würde ein Bier nehmen. Wenn es bei euch Holsten gibt, dann das. Sonst ein anderes.“

 

„Ich schließe mich an. Aber ich will ein schwarz Bier, egal welches.“

 

Aven sieht wenig begeistert aus, aber Dilek lässt sich davon überhaupt nicht stören.

Sie nickt den beiden zu, springt auf und geht zum Replikator.

 

Sie muss keine Sekunde warten, da hat sie schon das erste bestellte Getränk in der Hand.

Dilek weiß, dass die Replikatoren hier auf dem neusten Stand sind und hofft, dass ihre Freunde das auch schmecken.

Euphorisch kehrt sie an den Tisch zurück und stellt brav Elena und Aven die Getränke vor die Nase.

 

„Na, wollen wir anstoßen?“, fragt sie aufgeregt.

 

Schnell huscht sie wieder auf ihren Platz, hebt ihr eigenes Glas an und nimmt Haltung an.

 

„Auf den fantastischen Besuch von SB173. Dem starken Aven und“, sie wechselt den Blick zu Elena, „der wunderschönen Elena.“

 

Aven lässt sein Glas gegen das von ihr klirren.

„Auf uns“, meint er amüsiert und lächelt sanft.

 

Auch Elena hebt ihr Glas und berührt damit Avens und Dileks.

„Danke, Dilek! Auf uns!“, wiederholt sie Avens Spruch.

 

Sie nimmt einen Schluck.

 

„Oh das ist…wirklich gut“, meint sie und betrachtet das Bier in ihrer Hand.

 

„DS5 eben…“, kommentiert Aven nüchtern und Dilek zwinkert Elena daraufhin zu.

 

„Sagt mal, wie habt ihr zwei euch denn eigentlich kennen gelernt?“, fragt sie und schaut Aven und Dilek interessiert an.

 

„Oh“, meint Aven und wechselt einen schnellen Blick mit Dilek.

„Das war…“, grübelt er.

 

„Wie kannst du das vergessen?“

 

„Ich hab‘s nicht vergessen!“, murrt der Bajoraner und bleibt aber unbeachtet.

 

Dilek dreht sich zu Elena und legt sich über den Tisch zu ihr, fast so als sei Aven nicht da.

 

„Es war so, wir beide haben auf der U.S.S Sullivan gedient, damals war ich noch nicht im wissenschaftlichen Bereich tätig, sondern, man mag es kaum glauben, im technischen. Wir waren lange Zeit auf dem selben Schiff stationiert gewesen, aber wirklich aufgefallen oder miteinander gesprochen haben wir wenig.“

 

„Naja aufgefallen bist du mir schon, wir haben uns auch hin und wieder mal gegrüßt“, wirft Aven verteidigend ein.

 

„Okay, wie dem auch sei. Wir flogen einen Angriff auf das Dominion. Jem’Hadar Schiffe hatten uns eingekreist und zusammen mit der Hope und der Aragelta haben wir versucht einen Teil des Sektors zu verteidigen.“

 

Sie pausierte kurz um den Spannungsbogen zu erhöhen.

 

„Es war eine gewaltige Schlacht, eine der schwersten, die wir bestritten haben.“

 

„Ich war am Steuer“, meint Aven knapp.

 

„Genau!“

Ihr Zeigefinger wandert zu Aven.

„Er war am Steuer, und wäre er es nicht gewesen, hätte ich keine Ahnung wie wir das überlebt hätten. Auf jeden Fall wurde der untere Teil unseres Schiffen schwer beschädigt.“

 

„Die Waffensysteme versagten“, ergänze Aven.

 

„Wir waren schutzlos und eine riesige Gruppe von Jem’Hadar Schiffen hatte uns eingekreist. Aber…“

Sie klatscht kurz in die Hände.

„Der Mann da, hat uns da rausgeflogen. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie, aber wir sind entkommen.“

 

„Captain Zhōu hat auch viel dazu beigetragen.“

 

„Sicher! Auf jeden Fall war Aven der Held des Tages! Aber noch hatten wir es nicht geschafft, ein paar Schiffe verfolgten uns und beschossen uns weiter.“

 

Erwartungsvoll schaut sie zu Aven und macht klar, dass er den Rest erzählen soll.

„Naja, wir wurden also weiter beschossen, die U.S.S Aragelta war nicht weit, aber noch hatten wir es nicht ganz geschafft. Ein Schuss traf den Bereich der Brücke, die Schutzschilde versagten und mich hat‘s erwischt. Direkt neben mir ist eine Plasmaleitung explodiert, ich kann nur den Propheten danken, das ich noch lebe.“

 

Er tippt sich kurz gegen sein Ohr.

 

„Ich war nicht sofort bewusstlos, sondern noch klar im Kopf und spürte die kompletten Schmerzen. Dilek war damals diejenige, die mir half. Sie verarztete mich.“

 

„Na, ganz so unspektakulär war es nicht! Ich hab immerhin auch danach noch Krankenpflege betrieben“, sagt sie eingeschnappt.

„Schau Elena, als Aven nämlich noch Bettruhe brauchte, kam ich jeden Tag vorbei um mit ihm zwei Stunden zu reden und ihm Poker spielen beizubringen. Ohne mich wäre er nicht nur an seinen Verletzungen, sondern auch vor Langeweile gestorben, oder?“

 

„Ja sicher. Sie ist der Held in der Geschichte“, meint Aven scherzhaft und lacht.

 

Elena hängt förmlich an Dileks Lippen, während sie erzählt.

 

Diese Lippen. Ihr Lächeln. Wie sie erzählt. Ihre offene Art.

 

_Wie kann diese Frau nur so hinreißend sein?_

 

Sie hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so gefühlt. Das Endorphin pulsiert durch ihre Adern, während sie Dilek betrachtet.

 

Sie legt ihre Hand auf Dileks, fixiert sie mit ihren Augen und sagt: „Dann habe ich es quasi dir zu verdanken, dass wir unseren Sicherheitschef noch bei uns haben. Danke dafür!“

 

Sie lächelt Dilek an und hält Augenkontakt.

 

„Naja, ein wenig vielleicht“, sagt Dilek und erwidert den herzlichen Augenkontakt von Claril.

 

Aven kommt sich gerade schrecklich fehl am Platz vor.

Er ist ja nun wirklich nicht blind und kann deutlich die steigende Spannung zwischen den beiden Frauen beobachten.

 

_Wieso schafft Dilek es Elena in nur wenigen Stunden so zu begeistern, aber auf SB173 kommt keiner wirklich an sie ran?_

 

Sprachlos hofft er, dass die Situation sich schnell wieder entspannt und er nicht das fünfte Rad am Wagen ist.

 

Einen langen Moment sagt keiner was.

 

Dilek genießt nur.

Ihre Hand spürt die Wärme von Elena und sie findet genau diese Wärme besonders angenehm.

 

 _Nur ihre Wärme, wow, wie diese Frau mich einfach umhaut!,_ schwärmt sie in Gedanken und spürt in diesem Moment deutlich mehr als nur Sympathie für die Chefingenieurin.

 

Sie fängt an unter der Berührung leicht zu lächeln.

„Nimm deine Hand bitte noch nicht weg, okay?“, bittet sie Elena sanft.

 

Avens Stichwort scheint gekommen zu sein.

Könnte er im sitzen vom Stuhl fallen, er würde es genau jetzt machen.

Es kommt ihm so vor, als habe ihn jemand mit einem schweren Gegenstand gegen den Unterkörper geschlagen.

Hektisch greift er nach seinem Bier und trinkt 4 große Schlucke auf einmal.

 

_Oh bei den Propheten!Das ist hier gerade echt…Wie soll sich bei sowas ein Mann fühlen, hä??! Oh man…._

Er umfasst das Glas, atmet lang aus und versucht die beiden nicht anzustarren.

_Konzentrier dich auf was anderes… die Decke, oh ja DS5 hat eine tolle Deckenbeleuchtung und ohhhh dieser Teppich. Teppich ist gut…mhm…._

 

Elena nimmt ihren Kollegen in seiner peinlichen Lage nicht wahr.

„Okay“, antwortet sie Dilek nur sanft und rückt mit ihrem Stuhl etwas um den runden Tisch in Richtung Dilek. Sie genießt die Nähe dieser Frau. Mehr als sie sich dies vor zwei Tagen überhaupt hätte vorstellen können.

 

Und wieder schweigen.

 

Im Augenwinkel sieht sie den versteinerten Bajoraner.

 

„Aven?“, fragt sie wie automatisch.

 

„Ja…Was?“

 

Aven schreckt aus seinem inneren Monolog über die Ausstattung von DS5 auf.

 

„Alles super…“, meint er schnell.

_Ich glaube ich sollte die beiden doch mal alleine lassen…_

 

„Mhm“, meint Dilek skeptisch.

„Aven, du musst nicht neidisch sein, soll ich auch deine Hand halten?“

 

„Nein!“, sagt er bestürzt und rückt mit seinem Stuhl vom Tisch weg.

Die Wissenschaftsoffizierin kichert amüsiert.

„War doch nur nen Scherz, du Dummerchen.“

 

„Bei dir weiß man nie…“, meint Aven vorsichtig.

„Aber, ich bin ehrlich etwas müde, ich denke, ich werde mich aufs Ohr hauen. Euch beiden noch einen schönen Abend.“

_Was auch immer das heißen mag…_

 

„Ähm...“

 

Elena schaut etwas verlegen zu Aven

 

_Mein Gott, der Arme. Eigentlich wollte er ja mit seiner alten Kollegin ne schöne Zeit verbringen und dann komm ich daher..._

 

„... wenn du meinst... Dann...“

 

Sie schaut ein wenig hilflos zu Dilek.

 

„... einen schönen Abend dir noch?“

 

„Ah, ja…Dilek“, meint er noch schnell, „wir hören uns Morgen, okay?“

 

„Gerne“, sagt sie und klingt auch etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass ihr alter Freund schon geht.

  _Ist aber besser so, viel besser!_

Jetzt kann Dilek noch mehr von dieser faszinierenden Frau erfahren, alleine...

Mit einem schnellen Schritt lässt Aven die beiden Frauen hinter sich und versucht sich wieder auf die Gänge von DS5 zu konzentrieren.

Den Turbolift wird er noch finden, wie lange er aber für sein Quartier brauchen wird, ist ihm noch unklar.

 

DS5 ist einfach nur riesig.


	24. Kapitel 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ui hier haben wir den Fokus auf Ennari und Aven <3  
> Ich mag die beiden sehr und dies hier ist der erste Schritt in Richtung Beziehung ;D

Nach einer Fahrt mit dem Lift biegt er in einen Gang ein, wo er sich fast sicher ist, dass er hier richtig sein muss, doch er liegt falsch.

 

Die Frage ist nur, wie falsch liegt er wirklich?

Falsche Sektion? Falsches Deck?

 

_Nein, dass stimmt wirklich… oh man! Es ist mega spät und wen bitte soll ich hier noch antreffen und fragen können?_

 

„Alles klar Lieutenant?“

 

Aven dreht sich um und sieht Ennari und Kitan den Gang lang laufen.

 

„Sir“, meint Aven leicht verwirrt.

 

_Die wissen doch bestimmt weiter…_

„>Ennari<, nicht >Sir<...“, sagt sie zu Aven und lächelt ihn an.

 

„Können wir dir helfen?“

 

Neugierig mustert Sie den Bajoranerl.

 

„Ich…“

_Zu sagen, dass ich mein Quartier nicht finde, ist auch mega peinlich…_

 

Aven schaut die beiden an und entschließt sich dann dazu, einfach gar nichts zu sagen.

 

„Wirklich alles okay?“, fragt Kitan nach einem langen Augenblick des Schweigens.

 

„Sicher, alles bestens. Keine Probleme“, meint der Bajoraner schnell und will nicht weiter auffallen.

 

„Wunderbar, dann kann ich mich ja hier verabschieden, mein Quartier ist nämlich in die andere Richtung.“

 

_Warte…wie jetzt?_

Aven schüttelt leicht den Kopf während Kitan seine Hand sanft auf Ennaris Schulter legt.

 

„Schlaf gut und bis Morgen“, meint der Andorianer fröhlich.

 

Nach einem kurzen Zunicken schaut er Aven an.

Sein Blick wirkt intensiv.

 

„Gute Nacht Lieutenant“, sagt er mit einem pikanten Unterton in der Stimme.

 

Hilflos muss Aven mit ansehen, wie sein einziger, guter Bekannter ihn gerade mit der Frau alleine lässt, die er über alles begehrt.

 

Eine kleine Stille tritt ein. Ennari sieht förmlich, wie ihr Sicherheitschef erstarrt.

 

_Mein Gott. Sag was, Ennari...!_

 

„Bist du auch auf dem Weg zu deinem Quartier, Aven? Wenn ja, kannst du mich begleiten, wenn du möchtest. Unser Quartier ist ja auf dem selben Gang“.

 

Ennari lächelt ihn mit ihrer ganzen Herzlichkeit an.

 

Sein Blick löst sich von dem verschwindenden Kitan und wandert zu Ennari.

 

_Verdammt…._

Die Beine des Bajoraners werden weich, es fühlt sich an, als würde der Boden nachgeben.

Immer noch mustert er Ennari genau und bemerkt, WIE gut sie wieder einmal aussieht.

 

Ihre Haare, ihre Augen, überhaupt alles!

 

_Sag was, starr sie nicht nur an wie ein Freak!_

 

„Ja, ich wollte auch zu meinem Quartier.“

Seine Stimme ist weniger kräftig als sonst.

 

„Wollen wir?“, fragt er höflich und spürt wie sein Herz bis zu seinem Hals schlägt.

 

„Gerne!“, sagt Ennari und läuft los.

 

Einige Sekunden laufen sie schweigend nebeneinander her.

 

_Frag ihn was. Konversation, irgendetwas... Hauptsache nicht dieses elende Schweigen..._

 

„Na, ...“ ihre Stimme hört sich grässlich an. Sie räuspert sich einmal.

„Wie findest du Deep Space 5?“

 

_Verdammt, warum schweigen wir uns so an? Ich hab das Gefühl sie ist sich auch unsicher im Umgang mit mir. Das war doch nicht immer so? Bilde ich mir das ein?_

 

Aven grübelt und grübelt.

_Es ist spät, sicher bilde ich mir das ein…_

 

Er versucht nicht weiter auf die Frau neben sich zu achten, dabei fällt ihm das furchtbar schwer.

Wie gerne würd er sie jetzt einfach an die Hand nehmen und weiter laufen.

_Sie nur spüren…_

Der Sicherheitsoffizier schluckt schwer.

_Scheiße, denk an was anderes…_

 

Ennaris Frage gibt ihm endlich Beschäftigung.

 

„Oh DS5 ist wirklich groß. Und viel zu modern.“ Er lacht.

„Die sollten uns lieber ein paar mehr Ersatzteile für unsere Verelan schicken, anstatt eine weitere Station an die RNZ zu bauen.“

 

„Ja, da hast du Recht. Aber es ist nun mal die Sternenflotte“

 

Sie spannt ihre Arme an, stellt ihre Stimme tiefer und sagt: „Stärke zeigen, auch wenn‘s uns scheiße geht!“

 

Danach lacht sie einmal herzhaft.

 

Aven muss mit lachen.

Und das tut ihm gerade verdammt gut.

 

„Sehr gut Captain, ich bin überzeugt, Sie könnten die Sternenflotte alleine schmeißen“, meint er immer noch grinsend und hebt den Daumen.

 

„Danke Aven, danke!“, sagt sie lachend und legt reflexartig ihre Hand als Dankesgeste auf Avens Schulter.

 

Im selben Moment zuckt ein Gedanke durch ihren Kopf.

 

_Verdammt, das wollte ich doch lassen... Zieh sie nicht sofort weg, dass fällt auf…_

Aven bleibt stehen.

Er will es nicht, aber es passiert.

 

Seine Beine tun keinen einzigen Schritt mehr, sein Blick ruht angespannt auf Ennari.

 

Die Berührung ihrer Hand war zu viel gerade.

Innerlich war er nicht darauf vorbereitet und es kam überraschend.

 

„Ich…“, meint er sanft und klingt machtlos als er die hübsche Frau anschaut.

 

_Oh Mann, das war wohl zu viel._

Ennari bleibt ebenfalls stehen.

 

Langsam zieht sie ihre Hand zurück und schaut in seine grünblauen Augen.

 

_Wenn er jetzt nicht mein Untergebener wäre.... Das ist so gemein…_

 

„Ja, Aven?“, fragt sie ihn sanft.

 

„Nichts…tut mir Leid“, antwortet er.

 

_Warum nur? Warum kann ich es ihr nicht einmal sagen?_

 

Aven schüttelt seinen Kopf und spürt, wie wütend er ist.

 

Diese Situation und sein Verhalten frustriert ihn.

 

„Lass uns gehen…“, sagt er leise und zwingt sich dazu wieder loszulaufen.

 

„Wie du meinst“, lächelt sie ihn an und setzt sich ebenfalls wieder in Bewegung.

 

Unauffällig beobachtet sie ihren Offizier aus dem Augenwinkel.

 

Sie verschränkt ihre Armen hinter ihrem Rücken, während sie geht.

 

_Sicher ist sicher_

 

„Okay“, sagt Aven plötzlich.

„Warte…bitte.“

 

Der Bajoraner bleibt erneut stehen. Er atmet tief durch, schaut nach links und nach rechts.

_Niemand da…Also wenn nicht jetzt…?_

 

„Ich“, setzt er an und hat das Gefühl, als würde die Zeit still stehen.

„Es tut mir Leid… aber… ich empfinde etwas für dich.“

 

Es fährt ein elektrisierender stoß durch seine Glieder, sein Herz rast und er versucht bewusst ruhig zu atmen.

 

„Mehr als nur Freundschaft“, gibt er zu.

 

In dem Moment fällt sein Kopf leicht nach vorne, er fühlt sich schuldig.

 

„Ich weiß, dass es gegen das Protokoll ist, wirklich, aber ich kann es nicht beeinflussen. Ich bin in dich verliebt und es tut mir Leid….“

 

Er holt tief Luft.

Unglaublich, aber er hat es gesagt.

 

Ennari steht da wie angewurzelt.

 

_Verdammt. Was soll ich jetzt tun?_

 

Ihr Körper fühlt sich an, als hätte ein Blitz ihn durchschlagen. Adrenalin fließt literweise durch ihre Adern und lässt ihren Herzschlag förmlich explodieren.

 

_Das Gesagte erwidern? Das geht eine Zeit lang gut, dann kriegt das die Sternenflotte mit. Dann werden wir versetzt, degradiert und auseinander gezwungen. An sowas sind schon große Sternenflottenoffiziere zerbrochen. Admiral Nelak hat sogar Selbstmord begangen. Nein sagen? Das ist herzlos. Das kann ich ihm doch nicht antun, oder?_

 

Ihre Gedanken wirbeln, während sie da vor ihrem Sicherheitsoffizier steht.

 

_Ja? Nein? VERDAMMT!_

 

„Aven.“

Ihre Stimme versagt. Ein Räuspern holt sie zurück.

 

Sie fasst eine schreckliche Entscheidung.

 

„Aven.“

Sie nimmt ihn mit beiden Händen seitlich an seinen Schultern.

„Danke, dass du mir das sagst. Ich bin dir wirklich, wirklich dankbar.“

 

Sie fühlt ihr Herz an ihrer Halsschlagader pochen. Ihr Symbiont in ihrem Abdomen tobt.

 

_Oh Scheiße, ist das fies._

 

„Ich hatte das schon vermutet. Und leider, ...“ sie legt eine kurze Pause ein und richtet ihren Blick kurz zu Boden, bevor sie wieder seine Augen fixiert.

 

„... leider kann das wirklich nicht gut gehen. Schau, ich hab dich gern. Sehr gern sogar. Vielleicht sogar mehr, als in meiner Position gut wäre. Aber dieses verdammte Protokoll lässt es nicht zu. Es geht einfach nicht, Aven. Aber wenigstens können wir so jetzt offen miteinander umgehen.“

 

Sie zieht ihn zu sich heran und umarmt ihn.

 

„Danke, Aven. Danke für deinen Mut.“

 

Sie lässt ihn los, schaut ihn nochmal kurz an und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

 

Er nimmt die nächsten Augenblicke wie in einem Film war.

 

Innerlich weiß er, das es nicht geht, das es lächerlich ist ihr das überhaupt gesagt zu haben.

_Aber ich musste…_

 

Neben seiner Anspannung spürt er eine gewisse Erleichterung.

 

Am liebsten hätte er doch noch mal diskutiert, gesagt, dass sie das doch irgendwie schaffen können.

_Kitan w_ _ürd uns nie verraten…_

 

Aven merkt, dass ihm das Schlucken schwer fällt.

 

Er hätte alles versucht, er hätte sogar gesagt, dass sie alles mit ihm abstreiten könne, wenn sie es will. Er hätte auch nur mit ihr geschlafen, wenn sie nur das gewollt hätte.

 

Doch…

_Die Realität ist anders._

 

Sie ist eine starke und faire Frau. Selbst jetzt, in dem Moment seiner größten Niederlage ist sie einfach perfekt für ihn und unglaublich verständnisvoll.

 

„Ich danke dir auch“, meint er kurz und schafft es wirklich zu lächeln.

 

_Ich liebe sie wirklich…_

 

Ennari sieht den Kampf, den Aven mit sich kämpft, in seiner Mimik.

 

Als sie das „Ich danke dir“ hört, fällt ihr ein Stein vom Herzen.

 

_Es war die richtige Entscheidung. Schwer, sehr schwer, aber wahrscheinlich richtig. Wäre ich nicht Captain..._

 

Sie stellt sich neben ihren Sicherheitschef und streicht ihm mit einer Hand über seinen muskulösen Rücken.

 

Aven schmunzelt verlegen.

„Weißt du, ich denke der Kuss von eben, war der beste den ich je bekommen habe. Auch wenn es nur auf die Wange war.“

 

Er knufft Ennari sanft in die Seite.

 

„Ganz neue Talente Captain“, scherzt er und fühlt sich besser.

Nicht gut, aber deutlich besser als zuvor.

 

Er kann es zum ersten Mal genießen, einfach nur neben dieser Frau zu stehen ohne eine ständige Anspannung unterdrücken zu müssen.

 

Er muss diese Gefühle auch nicht ruminterpretieren, sie ablehnend auslegen. Er kann sie jetzt einfach lieben, auch wenn es nicht geht, aber sie weiß es jetzt und für ihn wird es einfacher.

 

Mit dem Knuff in ihre Seite fällt die Anspannung von Ennari ab.

 

Sie ist einfach nur froh, dass jetzt Klarheit herrscht. Sie ist froh, dass sie nicht mehr jedes Mal nachdenken muss, was sie in Bezug auf Aven tut. Sie ist froh, dass sie einfach wieder sie selbst sein kann, ohne vor jedem Wort drei mal überlegen zu müssen.

 

Auch wenn das bedeutet, die Vorgesetzte eines sie liebenden Untergebenen zu sein.

 

„Danke, Lieutenant.“, sagt sie neckisch grinsend, knufft ihn zurück und beginnt langsam wieder zu laufen.

 

Aven folgt ihr langsam.

Er will sich extra Zeit lassen und noch lange neben ihr laufen, stehen, sie einfach sehen.

 

_Egal, Hauptsache ich habe sie noch etwas um mich._

 

Wenn sich ihre Blicke beim Laufen treffen, dann schaut Aven sanft zu ihr und lächelt charmant.

Es ist schon jetzt viel angenehmer, nicht mehr so abweisend tun zu müssen.

 

Gemeinsam biegen sie eine Korridorecke.

 

Es fühlt sich gut an, wieder ungezwungen und nicht so gestelzt wie in den letzten Tagen miteinander umgehen zu können.

 

Vor einer Tür bleibt Ennari stehen und schaut Aven an.

 

„Das ist mein Quartier, Aven.“

 

In seinen Gedanken hat sich Aven den ganzen Weg noch hierauf vorbereitet.

Er wollte zumindest die Verabschiedung ordentlich hinter sich bringen.

 

„Dann… wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht“, sagt er sanft und nimmt kurz ihre Hand.

 

„Oh keine Angst, ich mach nicht mehr“, lacht er.

Zärtlich drückt er diese und lässt sie sofort wieder los.

 

„Schlaf gut…“, meint er.

 

„Das wünsche ich dir auch, Aven. Schlaf gut!“, lächelt sie, als er ihre Hand loslässt.

 

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen!“ Sie streicht zum Abschied mit ihrer Hand sanft an seinem Arm entlang und geht dann einen Schritt rückwärts durch die sich öffnende Tür, ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen.

 

Als sich die Tür vor ihr schließt, fällt auch das letzte bisschen Anspannung von ihr ab.

 

_Was für ein Abend!_

 

Sie fällt auf die nahegelegene Couch und schaut sich gedankenverloren die Deckeneinrichtung von Deep Space 5 an.

 

Aven wartet bis sich die Tür schließt ehe er sich abdreht.

„Wow…“, meint er ruhig.

 

Er schaut kurz auf die Stelle an seinem Arm, wo Ennari ihn berührt hat und ein Grinsen huscht über sein Gesicht.

_Verdammt gutes Gefühl, endlich! Wobei…._

 

Er kratz sich am Kopf.

_Vielleicht bin ich jetzt noch verliebter als vorher…._

 

Schnell schaut er sich um.

Der Gang ist selbstverständlich komplett leer.

 

„Oh man…mein Quartier muss hier irgendwo sein…ich weiß es…“

Und auch wenn der Abend mehr als anstrengend war, so scheint der Mann davon rein gar nichts zu spüren.

 

Nachdem sie einige Minuten die Beleuchtungselemente in der Decke bewundert hatte, kommt Ennari langsam wieder zu sich.

 

_Das muss ich Kitan erzählen_

 

Schlagartig setzt sie sich auf.

 

_Uuuuuh, zu schnell..._

Alles dreht sich.

 

Wenige Sekunden später, welche sie mit offenen Augen auf einen Stuhl starrend verbringt, drückt sie auf ihren Kommunikator.

 

„Ennari an Kitan. Hast du ne Minute?“

 

Es dauert lange bis Kitan seinen Kommunikator bestätigt.

„Captain?“, fragt er sehr verschlafen.

„Alles klar bei dir? Ist was passiert?“

 

„Und ob was passiert ist!“

 

Ennari steht auf und beginnt, in ihrem Quartier auf- und abzulaufen.

 

„Dreimal darfst du raten!“

 

„Raten?“

Es raschelt am anderen Ende des Kommunikators, Kitans Kopf ist so eben wieder in das Kissen gefallen.

„Keeenee Ahnnummg“, nuschelt er.

Er dreht sein Gesicht leicht zur Seite.

„Commander Benia hat es geschafft SB173 zu sprengen?“

 

Einen Moment bleibt sie stehen.

 

„Was?“

 

Einen weiteren Moment braucht sie, um zu realisieren, was Kitan da gerade gesagt hat.

 

„Kitan, du Scherzkeks. Nein!“

 

Insgeheim muss sie grinsen. >>Hübsche Vorstellung<<

 

Sie holt tief Luft.

 

„Aven hat mich angesprochen.“

 

„Was?“

Wieder rascheln.

„Worauf….?“, fragt er unsicher und wirkt auf einmal hellwach.

 

„Auf das Wetter auf Bajor.“

 

Feixend dreht Ennari eine weitere Runde durch ihr Quartier.

 

_Wie du mir, so ich dir!_

 

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Auf seine Gefühle für mich.“

 

Sie platzt fast vor Erwartung auf das, was ihr Freund, Schrägstrich erster Offizier, gleich sagen wird.

 

„Okay, das ist eindeutig“, analysiert Kitan ruhig, „ein Thema fürs Frühstück. Wenn das wirklich wahr ist was du da sagst und ich das hier verrückterweise nicht träumen sollte, dann ist das…“

 

Er bricht kurz ab und holt Luft.

„Und was hast du geantwortet?“, fragt er panisch.

 

„Ich hab mich ans Protokoll gehalten. Du kannst deinen Herzinfarkt also verschieben. War schwer. Sehr sogar. Aber es ist wohl das Beste. “, sagt Ennari lachend, nachdem sie die Panik in Kitans Frage gehört hatte.

 

„Aber wenn du schlafen möchtest, können wir das aber gerne morgen beim Frühstück ausführen.“

 

„Oh man…“

Kitan fällt rückwärst in sein Bett.

 

„Ja…beim Frühstück….“

Noch einmal folgt ein längeres Rascheln und Kitan zieht die Decke zurecht.

„Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du es wirklich schaffst mich fertig zu machen? Und jetzt schlaf gut“, brummt er in den Kommunikator.

„Ehe ich hier wieder eine Panikattacke erleide….“


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsere Crew bekommt ein neues Mitglied: Eine Cardassianerin. Das bedeutet viel Arbeit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Aus Zeitgründen bin ich jetzt dazu übergangen den ursprünglichen Schreibtsil des RPGs beizubehalten. Es wird also nicht immer "fließenden" übergänge zwischen den Einzelnen Postst geben. Dafür haben wir den namen des jeweiligen charakters vor dem eigentlich Post gelassen, damit ihr immer wisst, wer da gerade was sagt! In diesem Sinne null gebetat, aber viel Spaß :D

-***- Kitan  
~~~ nächster Morgen  
  
Der Andorianer schaut mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu seiner Vorgesetzten.  
Er ist gaaaanz nah an Ennari ran gerückt, er könnte auch fast auf ihrem Schoß sitzen.  
  
„Und?“, fragt er neugierig.  
Er hatte der Frau maximal erlaubt einmal in ihr Brötchen zu beißen und kurz einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk zu nehmen.  
Länger hielt er das Warten nicht aus.  
Er will den kompletten Bericht.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari hält Kitan einen Finger als Wartegeste vor seine Nase und beißt genüsslich in das Brötchen, welches sie mit ihrer anderen Hand hält.  
  
„Weist du Kitan, diese Brötchen sind köstlich. Hast du auch schon eins gegessen?“, fragt sie ihn breit grinsend, nachdem sie ihren Finger wieder gesenkt hat.  
  
Es fällt ihr selbst schwer, sich zurückzuhalten, allerdings macht es ihr zu viel Spaß, Kitans Neugierde noch ein wenig zu reizen.  
-***- Kitan  
„Wenn du noch so frech sein kannst, ist es zumindest nicht in einer kompletten Katastrophe geendet…“, meint er zickig und fängt an etwas zu schmollen.  
  
„Mich erst wach machen, mir einen Herzinfarkt verpassen und dann meinen die Ruhe selbst zu sein! Du bist ein Monster Ennari, ein wahres Monster.“  
Theatralisch nimmt er die Hand zur Stirn.  
„Wie konnte ich das all die Jahre nur übersehen? Da ist ja selbst jeder Vulkanier gesprächiger als du!“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Nein, eine komplette Katastrophe war es nicht“, platzt es förmlich aus ihr heraus.  
  
Länger hätte sie es sowieso nicht zurückhalten können.  
  
„Er hat mich auf dem offenen Gang angesprochen und mir total süß gesagt, was er fühlt. Ja und da stand ich nun wie vom Blitz erschlagen und musste was sagen. Du weißt ja, dass ich ihn auch attraktiv finde. Ich muss echt sagen, ich habe mit mir gerungen in den paar Sekunden. Heftig. Aber es ging einfach nicht. Es wäre nicht gut ausgegangen. Also habe ich ihm das auch so gesagt und ihm zumindest nen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Was glaubst du wie froh ich war, als er das akzeptiert hat. Was mir da für Steine vom Herzen gefallen sind…“  
-***- Kitan  
>>So wie sie redet, schien sie das auch ziemlich aufgewühlt zu haben. Das war nicht einfach nur ein >>nein<< für sie...<<  
  
„Es war hart, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Für ihn und für dich. Das allgegenwärtige >was wäre wenn< lässt einen nicht los, wird es wohl nie“, meint er ernst und legt die Hand auf die Schulter seiner Freundin.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, für ihn war es wichtig es dir zu sagen. Es gibt euch jetzt mehr Sicherheit im Umgang. Und ich bewundere deine Stärke. Ich war zwar nicht dabei, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihm verständlich gemacht hast, warum es nicht geht und das ohne ihn vor den Kopf zu stoßen.“  
  
Kitan grübelt kurz du fängt dann an zu lächeln.  
  
„Wenn ich das recht bedenke, kann ich ihn verstehen, wieso er sich in dich verliebt hat.“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Ja, es war hart. Und du hast Recht, wie immer, dass wir jetzt wieder besser miteinander umgehen können, wo wir das ausgesprochen haben.“  
Sie legt ihre Hand auf Kitans und betrachtet das nette Lächeln ihres Freundes.  
  
„Ich hoffe zumindest, dass ich ihn nicht allzusehr vor den Kopf gestoßen habe. Aber das werden wir ja in den nächsten Tagen sehen. Danke, Kitan.“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Aven versucht sich klein zu machen als er den Replimatenbereich betritt.  
Natürlich ist das völlig unsinnig bei seiner Statur, das weiß er selber, aber er versucht es zumindest.  
  
Er zieht die Schulter an und guckt krampfhaft auf den Boden.  
>>Nur nicht auffallen…<<  
  
Die halbe Nacht hat er nicht geschlafen.  
>>Wohl eher die ganze Nacht nicht, so fühlt es sich an….<<  
  
Er war immer noch mit seinen Gedanken bei dem Geständnis gewesen. Es hatte ihn aufgewühlt, einen Moment drohte er alles zu verlieren, doch es fühlte sich an, als habe er gewonnen. In dieser Situation wo man das doch eigentlich gar nicht konnte.  
  
Nach stundenlangem überlegen ist er zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass er Ennari immer noch liebt und er wird nicht weiter dagegen ankämpfen.  
>>Das hat mir in der Vergangenheit viel zu viel Kraft gekostet.<<  
  
Er weiß, dass sie ihn sympathisch findet, also wartet er einfach, bis sich irgendwie was verändert.  
Natürlich hofft er auch darauf, aber er will es nicht erzwingen.  
  
Und sollte das alles nicht helfen, so wünscht er sich für Ennari immer noch ein guter Freund zu sein.  
>>Auch wenn mich dieser Gedanke am meisten schmerzt.<<  
  
Aven sucht sich einen kleinen Tisch möglichst nah an der Wand.  
Die Nacht war zu kurz um wirklich alles zu überdenken, alles was er will ist Ruhe.  
  
>>Wenn sie mich nur wieder so berühren könnte wie gestern…<<  
Er grinst zufrieden vor sich hin, wie ein Teenager der von seiner ersten Freundin einen Kuss bekommen hat.  
„Sie ist einfach nur umwerfend…“, murmelt er.  
  
„Ich?“  
  
Aven schreckt auf.  
  
Dilek tanzt in sein verträumtes Blickfeld.  
  
„Aven, du siehst müde aus.“  
  
„Oh nein…“  
  
„Oh doch das tust du.“  
Sie geht um die Tischkannte herum und legt ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Was ist los Avenchen…?Du machst mir gerade Sorgen. Du setzt dich vor allem hin ohne irgendwas an Essen zu haben…“  
  
Sie schaut ihn seltsam an.  
„Ja, hab vergessen mir was zu holen…“, meint er salopp und hofft, das Dilek abzieht.  
  
„Dann hole ich dir was, mhm?“  
Sie wandert mit ihrer Hand in seinen Nacken und fängt an ihn zu kraulen.  
  
Der Bajoraner dreht langsam seinen Kopf zu Dilek und feuert einen Blick auf sie ab, der sie direkt dazu bewegt ihre Hand zu entfernen.  
  
„Wow, okay… nicht wütend werden Großer. Also, ich hole dir mal einen Kaffee und ein…Hasperat. Du bist halb Bajoraner, das esst ihr dauernd.“  
  
Sie verschwindet Freude strahlend.  
  
>>Jetzt!<<, denkt Aven und will aufspringen und das weite Suchen.  
Er ist nicht ansatzweise mental in der Lage auch nur ein bisschen von…  
„Bin wieder dahaaa!“  
  
>>Oh nein!<<  
Aven möchte weinen.  
  
„Dein Frühstück Großer“, sagt sie und stellt ihm eine Tasse und einen Teller hin.  
  
„Willst du dir nicht auch was holen…?“, fragt er in der Hoffnung noch etwas Zeit zu gewinnen.  
  
„Ich habe schon gegessen, also leiste ich dir Gesellschaft.“  
  
„Wie…schön“, brummt Aven.  
  
„Oh hab doch gute Laune! Ah ich muss dir was erzählen Aven!“  
  
„Okay“, meint er gleichgültig und resigniert.  
  
„Ich hab Elena geküsst“, sagt sie aufgeregt und schaut Aven erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Ein Moment vergeht.  
Ein sehr langer Moment.  
  
Aven schaut zu seinem Essen, dann zu Dileks breitem Grinsen, wieder zu seinem Essen, zum Ausgang, auf den Tisch.  
  
„Oh bei den Propheten…Bitte ich will es nicht wissen“, stöhnt er und möchte am liebsten ohnmächtig werden.  
  
„Du glaubst ja gar nicht wie süß Elena ist! Wir haben uns noch lange unterhalten“, ignoriert ihn Dilek gekonnt.  
  
„Unterhalten?“, fragt er ungläubig.  
„So nennt man das jetzt?“  
  
„Ehrlich Aven! Als ob ich beim ersten Date…So etwas mache ich nicht!“  
  
„Ah ja natürlich, entschuldige.“  
>>Das ist meine ganz private Hölle….<<  
  
„Oh auf jeden Fall sind wir dann zu ihrem Quartier gelaufen. Und als sie mich so ansah, da kam es einfach über mich…ich hab sie geküsst…“, sagt sie triumphal.  
„Okay auf die Wange, zugegeben“, schiebt sie leise hinter her.  
  
Aven starrt Dilek einfach nur an und grinst gezwungen.  
  
„Schön“, sagt er und hört sich dabei schrecklich gequält an.  
  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Guten Morgen zusammen!“, sagt Elena fröhlich während sie auf den Tisch zugeht, an dem eine grinsende Dilek und Aven mit dem Rücken zu ihr sitzen.  
  
Langsam umrundet sie mit ihrem Teller den Tisch.  
  
„Na Aven, ich hoffe, du hattest eventuell doch noch einen schönen…..“ Sie erstarrt mitten im Satz, als sie Avens Gesicht erblickt. „Um Himmels willen, Aven! Was ist denn passiert?“  
NPC  
„Morgen Elena“, meint er ruhig.  
  
„Nein, ach wie kommst du darauf? Mir geht’s super…“, sagt er und legt den Kopf erschöpft in seine Hand.  
  
„Er hat schlecht geschlafen“, flüstert Dilek zu Elena und deutet gleichzeitig auf den freien Platz neben ihr.  
„Wie geht’s dir Elena?“, fragt sie heiter.  
„Soll ich dir dein Frühstück holen?“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
"Danke mir gehts gut, Dilek, ich hab schon Essen dabei!", antwortet sie der Frau lächelnd und hebt ihren Teller in ihr Sichtfeld.  
  
>>Wie kann sie so früh Morgens so gut aussehen?<<  
  
"Ich glaube allerdings, bei Aven ist es nicht nur schlechter Schlaf. Magst du drüber reden?", fragt sie Aven und lächelt ihn lieb an.  
NPC  
„Uhm Elena, es ist kompliziert“, sagt er und murmelt leise vor sich hin.  
Träge nimmt er den Kopf hoch und schaut seine Freundin fertig an.  
„Ein andern mal, okay?“  
Er zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln  
  
„Elena“, murmelt Dilek neben ihr.  
„Wie hast du denn geschlafen?“, fragt sie lieb und legt ihren Kopf auf die Schulter von der Frau neben ihr.  
>>Sie riecht so gut…hach…<<  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
"Alles klar, Aven. Du weist ja, wo du mich findest, wenn du drüber reden möchtest."  
  
Elena schielt ohne ihren Kopf zu bewegen auf ihre Schulter, auf der Dileks Kopf ruht.  
  
"Sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage."  
  
Dileks Haare kitzeln sie in ihrem Nacken und verursachen wohlige Schauer, die ihr über den Körper laufen. Sie widersteht dem Drang, sich zu schütteln, um die Schauer aufzulösen und lässt sie gewähren.  
  
"Und bei dir?"  
NPC  
„Ich hab auch gut geschlafen“, meint sie lieb und zupft an Elenas Ärmel.  
  
Einen kleinen Moment wägt Dilek ab, ob sie es wirklich sagen soll, aber die Stimme der Vernunft scheint heute bei ihr noch nicht ausgeschlafen zu haben.  
Sie hebt langsam den Kopf an und meint zu Elena:  
„Mit dir neben mir hätte ich aber besser geschlafen.“  
  
Sie kichert leicht.  
  
Aven zuckt so heftig zusammen, dass er fast seine Tasse umhaut.  
„Ich bin satt“, meint er schnell.  
„Gehe mal…Sport machen.“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari umrundet mit ihrem leeren Teller den Tisch und macht sich auf den Weg zur Geschirrrückgabe.  
  
Kurz bevor sie dort eintrifft, bemerkt sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Gestalt schräg hinter ihr.  
  
Sie dreht sich um.  
  
„Aven!“ Ein mit Augenringen behängter Bajoraner steht da mit einem halbvollen Tablett vor ihr.  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
  
>>Er sieht echt müde und deprimiert aus. Hoffentlich nicht wegen mir…<<  
  
Sie lächelt ihn an und beäugt ihn kritisch.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Ennari“, sagt er erschrocken und wollte nicht den Vornamen benutzen.  
  
>>Verdammt! Habe ich denn heut gar kein Glück?<<  
  
„Ähm…guten Morgen.“  
>>Red nicht noch mit ihr, verzieh dich!<<  
  
Er lächelt kurz zurück und schaut dann bewusst woanders hin und hofft, dass sie ihn nicht weiter anspricht.  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan sind kerzengrade auf seinem Stuhl.  
Seinen Hals bis zum Maximum gestreckt.  
  
„Das ist besser als ein Film!“, sagt er und beobachtet neugierig die beiden.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
>>Oh Mann, er quält sich so... Sag was unverfängliches...<<  
  
Sie schaut den verkrampften Bajoraner vor ihr an, der den Eindruck macht, als würde er jeden Moment losrennen wollen.  
  
"Du scheinst in Eile zu sein, Aven. Ich lass dich vor.", sagt Ennari, lächelt ihn an und macht eine einladende Geste an sich vorbei.  
  
>>Wie unglaublich kreativ... <<  
  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Oh…danke…“, sagt er und tritt an ihrer Seite vorbei.  
>>Oh man…oh man….muss sie meinen Namen immer sagen? Verdammt…<<  
Er schaut sie weiter aus dem Augenwinkel an und kann es einfach nicht lassen.  
>>Du siehst gut aus. Wie hast du geschlafen? Geht’s dir gut?....<<, denkt er, sagt aber einfach nichts.  
>>Ich bin nicht Dilek, ich kann das nicht einfach so…<<  
Aven schaut schnell auf seinen Teller.  
>>Daran sollte ich mich doch endlich mal gewöhnen  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Mehrfach meint Ennari, in seinen Augen etwas aufblitzen zu sehen.  
  
Aber es verlischt wieder.  
  
>>Schade<<  
  
Sie stellt sich hinter ihn und folgt ihm die letzten Meter zur Geschirrrückgabe.  
-***- Kitan  
>>Das war ja nichts…<<  
Kitan sieht zu wie sich Aven und Ennari trennen, und das völlig unspektakulär.  
  
„Entschuldigung Commander.“ Eine bekannte sympathische Stimme klingt in Kitan ins rechte Ohr.  
  
„Oh Captain Sheridan“, sagt Kitan erfreut und schaut den anderen an.  
Der Captain hat schon wieder ein Lächeln aufgesetzt.  
  
„Ich würde Sie und Captain Ree kurz sprechen, bezüglich Ihres Neuzugangs.“  
  
„Neuzugang?“, fragt Kitan verwirrt und Sheridan antwortet mit einem entschlossenen Nicken.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
„Sehen Sie, es kommt nicht alle Tage vor, dass ich eine Nachricht für einen anderen Captain erhalte“, meint Sheridan amüsiert und läuft in seinem Bereitschaftsraum auf der OPS auf und ab.  
  
Auch dieser ist, wie der Rest der Station, mehr als beeindruckend.  
  
„Sie soll heute Abend auf der Station eintreffen. Ausgezeichnete Wissenschaftlerin und noch so jung.“  
Sheridan fängt an zu lachen.  
„So lohnt sich der Weg für Sie nach DS5 ja doppelt.“  
  
Er überreicht Ennari ein PADD mit Daten zu ihrem angeforderten leitenden Wissenschaftsoffizier.  
  
Sehr nah tritt Kitan an Ennari heran um auch auf das PADD zu gucken.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennaris Augen weiten sich.  
  
"Eine CARDASSIANERIN?", fragt sie Sheridan verdutzt.  
  
>>Wie ist denn das überhaupt möglich?<<  
NPC  
„Eine wahre Überraschung oder?“  
Sheridan bleibt stehen und schaut den anderen Captain zuversichtlich an.  
„Ich war neugierig und habe mir ebenfalls die Daten angesehen, eine interessante Mischung. So wie ich das verstanden habe, ist sie auf der Mondkolonie der Erde aufgezogen worden. Daher auch der sehr konventionelle Name. Sie hat als eine der wenigen Cardassianer überhaupt die Aufnahme in die Sternenflotte bestanden. Ich denke, alleine das spricht schon für ihren starken Kämfpergeist.“  
  
„Das ist ja…“, meint Kitan und sucht nach den richtigen Worten.  
„Sehr interessant…“  
Er schaut Ennari an.  
„Wir sollten vorher dringend, sehr dringend mit der Crew reden.“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
"Oh ja. Das birgt...  
  
Auch Ennari ringt nach Worten. Zu viele negative Erinnerungen steigen in ihr auf.  
  
"...Klärungsbedarf. Captain, wann wird sie genau eintreffen?"  
NPC  
Sheridan geht zu seinem Computer und prüft die ankommenden Flüge.  
„Wenn alles nach Zeitplan läuft, dann 1900, Captain Ree.“  
Er schaut von seinem Bildschirm auf.  
„Soll ich Ihnen und Ihrer Crew einen Besprechungsraum zur Verfügung stellen?“  
  
„Ich denke, das wäre sinnvoll“, meint Kitan.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
"Ja, bitte, Captain. Kitan, rufst du die Führungsoffiziere zusammen?". fragt sie Kitan halb in Gedanken, während sie das PADD liest.  
-***- Kitan  
„Klar“, meint er ruhig.  
„Ich setze die Besprechung für in einer Stunde an, okay?“  
  
  
„Ich reserviere Ihnen den Besprechungsraum 12. Er steht Ihnen den ganzen Tag zur Verfügung Captain.“  
Sheridan gibt die entsprechenden Anweisungen an die OPS weiter.  
  
-****- Ennari Ree  
===Eine Stunde später===  
  
Ennari läuft mit Kitan den Gang zu Besprechungsraum 12 entlang. In einer Hand hält sie Sheridans PADD.  
  
Vor der Türe bleibt sie kurz stehen.  
  
„Bereit?“, fragt sie Kitan.  
  
Ein aufmunterndes Nicken folgt.  
  
„Dann los.“  
  
Ennari holt nochmals tief Luft, dann betritt sie unter dem Zischen der Tür den Raum.  
  
Als sie aufblickt, schaut sie in erwartungsvolle Gesichter ihrer Crew. Alle Abteilungs- und Teamleiter, die hier mit auf Deep Space 5 sind, sind anwesend.  
  
Ein Druck auf einen Knopf an der Wand später flammt ein Projektor auf, welcher das Sternenflottensymbol an die Wand projiziert.  
  
„Hallo zusammen. Es freut mich, dass ihr alle da seid. Ich hoffe, ihr habt euren Aufenthalt auf Deep Space 5 bis jetzt genossen?“  
  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel wallt ihr entgegen.  
  
„Wie ihr wisst, haben wir daheim auf SB 173 bis jetzt aus Personalmangel keine wissenschaftliche Abteilung. Ich hatte daher schon vor einiger Zeit einen Antrag gestellt.“  
  
Sie legt eine kurze Sprechpause ein.  
  
„Dieser wurde nun bewilligt. Wir bekommen eine neue leitende Wissenschaftsoffizierin, genauer gesagt eine Exoethnologin, direkt von der Akademie. In diesem Zusammenhang bekommen wir außerdem einige wissenschaftliche Mitarbeiter aus dem selben Abschlussjahrgang. Und da sie gerade in der Nähe ist, wird sie zu uns hier auf Deep Space 5 gebracht. Bevor ich sie euch zeige, möchte ich noch anmerken, dass die Frau während des Krieges auf der Akademie war und die Cardassianer laut eigener Aussage wegen ihrer Kriegsverbrechen hasst. Warum das so wichtig ist, seht ihr jetzt.“  
  
Ennaris Herz schlägt ihr bis zum Hals.  
  
>>Wie werden sie reagieren?<<  
  
Sie schnippt das Bild auf ihrem PADD mit ihrem Zeigefinger in Richtung der Projektionsfläche. Das Bild der jungen Frau flammt auf.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Ein betretendes langes Schweigen folgt im Raum.  
  
War das ein Witz? Dann aber sein geschmackloser.  
  
Kitan bemüht sich der Anspannung nicht sofort nachzugeben und wild auf die Crew einzureden.  
  
>>Vielleicht verarbeiten sie es gut? Okay nein, nicht mal ich kann das bisher wirklich begreifen…<<  
  
Ein paar kurze Kommentare folgen, alle zu leise, um genauer auf sie einzugehen.  
  
Aven ist der erste, der etwas sagt.  
  
„Das, wenn das kein Witz sein soll, dann kann ich das unmöglich tolerieren“, meint er und Kitan merkt wie er mit seiner Wut kämpft.  
„Und ich denke ich spreche hier mittlerweile für ALLE im Raum und nicht mehr nur für die Bajoraner, wenn ich sage, dass so etwas…“  
Er schluckt eine Reihe Beleidigungen runter.  
  
„Lieutenant“, sagt kitan bestimmend ehe ein weiterer sich Avens Meinung anschließen kann.  
>>Das letzte was wir brauchen ist eine Reihe von offen ausgesprochenen Beleidigungen gegen die Cardassianer. Nicht jetzt, wo wir kurz davor sind eine in unser Team zu bekommen.<<  
  
„Ich kann sie verstehen. Ja, die Cardassianer haben viel schlimmes getan. Sowohl die Föderation wie auch die Bajoraner haben darunter zu leiden, aber wir dürfen auch nicht vergessen, das die Sternenflotte nur dich Diversifikation zu wahrer Stärke gelangt ist. Wären sie sonst hier? Oder ich? Hätte man den Andorianern unsere Kriege nachgetragen, würde ich nicht in diesem Raum und in dieser Crew sein.“  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie Commander, aber der Vergleich hinkt! Das, was ihr Volk getan hat, ist Jahrzehnte her, das was die Cardassianer getan haben, ist ein Jahr her!“  
Aven ist im Begriff aufzustehen.  
  
„Ich will das ungerne mit Ihnen so offen diskutieren Lieutenant, aber diese Frau war während des Krieges die ganze Zeit auf der Akademie und hätte wahrscheinlich jetzt noch in unseren Reihen gekämpft!“  
  
Aven schüttelt entsetzt den Kopf.  
„Tolle Argumente, und es tut mir auch Leid für die junge Frau, wirklich! Aber Sie können nicht verlangen, weder von mir noch von irgendwem anderen, das wir uns freuen oder das akzeptieren…“  
  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Aven. Danke für deinen Input.“, schreitet Ennari ein und erhebt ihre Stimme.  
  
„Ich erwarte von euch allen nicht, dass ihr euch freut. Ich erwarte auch nicht, dass ihr das sofort akzeptiert. Das kann und will ich auch nicht. Zu viel ist passiert.“  
  
Sie läuft einige Schritte, mehr zur Mitte des Raums zu und bleibt stehen.  
  
„Ich erwarte nur von euch allen als Sternenflottenoffiziere, dass ihr ihr zumindest nicht an die Gurgel geht oder ausfällig werdet. Ich habe auch nicht nach einer Cardassianerin gefragt. Beim besten Willen nicht.“ Sie geht einige weitere Schritte und schüttelt dabei ihren Kopf.  
  
„Aber wir haben eine bekommen. Eine, die nie einen Cardassianer von Nahem gesehen hat. Eine die die Cardassianer nur als Kriegstreiber und –verbrecher kennt. Eine, die einen menschlichen Namen trägt. Eine, die nach eigener Aussage die Cardassianer hasst. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr ihr zumindest eine Chance gebt.“  
  
-***- Kitan  
  
Auch Aven, der die Arme von der Brust verschränkt hat und in die andere Ecke des Raumes sieht, sagt nichts mehr.  
  
„Sie wird heute Abend um 1900 auf die Station kommen“, ergänzt Kitan.  
  
„Wir werden zunächst mit ihr reden, die offizielle Vorstellung im Rahmen der leitenden Offiziere erfolgt dann Morgen.“  
  
Er schaut zu Ennari.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
"Gibt es sonst noch Fragen?", fragt Ennari in den Raum hinein.  
  
Eigentlich will sie das nicht fragen.  
  
Aber es ist Tradition. Die Frage jetzt nicht zu stellen wäre falsch.  
  
Ennari hofft nur, dass es diesmal gut geht.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Gemurmel fließt durch den Raum, doch anscheinend will keiner eine Frage stellen.  
  
>>Glück gehabt. Scheinbar hat Aven allen aus der Seele gesprochen..<<  
  
"Dann danke ich für eure Aufmerksamkeit. Ihr dürft wegtreten!", lächelt Ennari in die Runde und verlässt selbst den Saal.  
  
Der Projektor erlischt wieder und das Licht fährt auf volle Stärke.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Crew arbeitet das Zusammentreffen mit Nala auf.

 

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Puh“, murmelt Kitan und streicht sich nervös die Haare zurück.  
  
Schon das dritte mal in kurzer Zeit! Normalerweise setzt er diese Geste äußerst überlegt ein, weiß er doch um die fesselnde Wirkung, die sie auf viele hat.  
  
Doch gerade ist ihm weder nach „gut aussehen“ noch nach „charmant wirken“ zu Mute.  
  
Er ist schrecklich angespannt und seine Fühler drücken wie verrückt. Es tut weh sei gebunden zu lassen, doch anders würden sie zu viel von seiner nervösen Natur preis geben.  
  
>>Auf sowas bin ich nicht wirklich vorbereitet. Und wie soll ich als Vorbild für die Crew auftreten, wenn nicht mal ich wirklich überzeugt bin von der Idee eine Cardassianerin an Board zu haben…?<<  
  
Sein Blick fällt auf Ennari, welche auf ihn zukommt.  
  
>>Zusammen aber, können wir es schaffen!<<  
  
Beide haben sich kurz vor Ankunft des Schiffes an der Andockschleuse verabredet um ihren neuen Fähnrich direkt zu begrüßen.  
  
>>Wie auch immer das dann genau aussehen wird…<<  
  
Als Ennari ihn erreicht, grüßt Kitan sie lieb.  
  
„Hallo Ennari.“  
Er lehnt sich gegen die kühle Wand hinter ihm.  
„Captain Sheridan hat gerade durchgegeben, dass das Schiff planmäßig angekommen ist. Die Passagiere würden jeden Moment durch die Schleuse kommen.“  
  
Er pausiert und streicht sich ein letztes Mal die Haare zurück.  
  
„Eine Cardassianerin sollten wir ja leicht erkennen, ich erwarte nicht, dass wir viele davon hier sehen werden.“

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

Nala richtet sich nochmal zurecht. Sie schließt ihre Uniform und platziert nochmal ihre Haare, wie sie es gerne hat. Sie will für ihre neuen Befehlshaber so gewöhnlich wie irgend möglich aussehen.  
  
Langsam ebbt der Strom der anderen Passagiere ab. Sie schaut nochmal auf das PADD, dass ihr Admiral Brand gegeben hatte. Sie suchte wohl eine rothaarige Trill.  
  
>>Das wird sich finden lassen<<  
  
Sie atmet noch einmal tief durch und tritt dann auf den Gang hinter allen anderen Passagieren.  
  
>>Mein erster Einsatz. Mein erster Captain. Und gleich eine ganze Abteilung unter mir. Das wird etwas werden...<<  
  
Langsam schiebt sich die Masse der Besucher durch die Schleuse.  
  
Wenige Sekunden später passiert sie diese.  
  
Und direkt vor ihr stehen ein Andorianer und eine rothaarige Trill.  
  
Instinktiv reißt sie die Hacken zusammen, salutiert und sagt: „Fähnrich Cora meldet sich zum Dienst wie befohlen, Ma’am!“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Ennari zuckt ein wenig zusammen, als eine junge, schwarzhaarige Frau vor ihr salutiert.  
  
>>Sie?<<  
  
Ennari schaut ein zweites Mal hin. Von weitem und auf die Schnelle hätte sie in ihr wohl keine Cardassianerin gesehen. Ihre Haare verbergen dies sehr geschickt. Doch auf den zweiten Blick erkennt sie die Wülste auf ihrer Stirn, welche durch ihre Haare schimmern.  
  
„Fähnrich!“ Ennari zwingt sich zu Lächeln, geht auf die junge Frau zu und streckt die Hand aus.  
  
„Nenn mich bitte nicht Ma’am. Bitte Captain oder, was mir noch lieber wäre, Ennari.“  
  
Alles in ihr kämpft gegen diese Aussage. Immer wieder muss sie sich vor Augen führen, dass diese junge Frau nichts zu allden Gräueln der Vergangenheit kann. Immer wieder muss sie sich vor Augen führen, dass sie als Captain eine Vorbildfunktion in Sachen Toleranz sein muss.

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

Nala nimmt die ihr angebotene Hand und schüttelt sie.  
  
>>Darauf hatte mich Admiral Brand vorbereitet. Mein Gott, soll ich sie wirklich duzen? Sie ist schließlich mein Captain!<<  
  
„Ayeaye, Ma.... ähm...“ sie lächelt verlegen „Ennari?“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

„Genau. Das hier ist Kitan, mein erster Offizier!“, sagt Ennari und macht eine zeigende Handbewegung mit ihrer offenen Hand in Richtung Kitan.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Hallo Fähnrich“, meint Kitan und reicht ihr ebenfalls die Hand.  
  
Ein „schön sie kennenzulernen“ bleibt ihm noch im Halse stecken.  
  
In dem Moment als er ihre Hand in seine legt, spürt er die deutliche Anspannung der jungen Frau, die seine noch zu übertreffen scheint.  
  
Dennoch ist er positiv überrascht, von der sonst eher dominanten Statur hat diese Frau nicht sonderlich viel. Ihre Gesichtszüge wirken für einen Cardassianer, sogar für eine Cardassianerin, sehr fein. Ihre Stimme ist hell und zum ersten Mal wird Kitan nicht sofort von einem ihrer Art mit einer Waffe bedroht.  
  
>>Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass das wirklich was werden kann…<<  
  
Er schaut Ennari erwartungsvoll an.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

„Wir würden gerne mit dir unter sechs Augen sprechen, bevor wir dich der Crew vorstellen. Du kannst das sicher verstehen, oder?“, fragt Ennari die Cardassianerin.  
  
„Natürlich, Ma....“ >>Verdammt<< „Captain. Ich bin das gewöhnt.“, antwortet sie lächelnd.  
  
„Gehst du bitte vor, Kitan?“, fragt Ennari ihren ersten Offizier.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Sicher.“  
Der Andorianer nickt kurz und tritt vor die Trill und die Cardassianerin.

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

Nala läuft neben ihrem neuen Captain her.  
  
>>Sie ist total nett. Gut, an das duzen muss ich mich gewöhnen, aber sie scheinen beide echt in Ordnung zu sein.<<  
  
Ihre Anspannung lässt langsam etwas nach.  
  
„Nun, Nala, wie war dein Flug?“, bricht Ennari das Schweigen.  
  
Immer noch muss sie sich etwas zwingen, eine freundliche Unterhaltung mit einem Cardassianer zu führen. Allerdings fällt ihr das nach den ersten paar Worten merklich einfacher. Nala verhält sich einfach so untypisch, fast schon menschlich.  
  
>>Denk dir einfach, sie wäre ein Mensch...<<  
  
„Oh, ähm... ganz gut ...“ Es fällt Nala immer noch schwer und sie muss ihr Gehirn zwingen, sie anders anzureden. „..., Ennari. Ich wurde angestarrt, wie üblich, aber zumindest nicht angegriffen.“ Sie lächelt leicht. „In meiner Situation ist man schon mit sowas zufrieden.“  
  
Das Gespann betritt einen Turbolift.  
  
„Deck 14, Besprechungsraum 12!“, befielt Ennari dem Computer.  
  
Der Turbolift setzt sich in Bewegung.  
  
„Das ist schön zu hören, Nala.“  
  
Erneut stellt sich Stille ein.  
  
>>Sag was, Ennari. Sag was. Diese Stille ist ja grässlich...<<  
  
„Wie findest du Deep Space 5? Beeindruckend, oder?“, fragt sie.  
  
„Ja, das ist sie in der Tat.“, antwortet Nala kurz.  
  
>>Oh Himmel, ich bin so schrecklich schlecht in Smalltalk. Hoffentlich sind wir bald da.<<  
  
Der Turbolift öffnet sich und entlässt sie schräg gegenüber von Besprechungsraum 12.  
  
Als Nala diese Aufschrift auf der Tür sieht, fällt ihr ein Stein vom Herzen.  
  
>>Ein Glück<<  
  
Alle drei treten sein.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Also, Fähnrich Cora“, sagt Kitan mit einer geübten freundlichen Stimme.  
„Willkommen auf DS5, im Besprechungsraum 12 und, was wesentlich spektakulärer und hoffentlich noch viel besser ist, in unserer Crew.“  
  
Kitan schafft es der jungen Frau ein Lächeln zu entlocken.  
  
„Wir haben nicht das beste Schiff, aber dafür zwei wunderbare Piloten, die es so perfekt fliegen, dass wir gar kein anderes wollen“, er zwinkert ihr zu.  
„Wir haben zwei, naja, eine wunderbare Ärztin mit einer noch besseren, zweiten Hälfte auf SB173. Wir haben eine sehr kluge Chefingenieurin, eine flinken Computerbastler und leider auch einen Bajoraner…einer der Piloten…“, Kitan lässt den Satz bewusst lange ausklingen und hofft, Nala weiß worauf er anspielt.  
  
„Ich denke, es ist kein Geheimnis, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass es erst einmal nicht leicht wird mit der Crew und Ihnen…“  
Irgendwie stoßt er dieses Thema an und weiß aber nicht so wirklich, wie es sich lösen lässt. Denn für ihn ist es auch schwer, sehr sogar.

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

„Das hört sich doch grundsätzlich sehr gut an, Commander Kitan. Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall extrem, mit ihnen allen zusammenzuarbeiten.“  
  
Sie merkt, wie schwer es dem Commander fällt, das leidige Thema ihrer Abstammung anzusprechen.  
  
„Bezüglich mir und der Crew wird es wohl das Beste sein, es einfach auf mich zukommen zu lassen, oder was meinen sie? Ich denke, sie werden mich bereits angekündigt haben, daher muss ich wohl nicht mit Reflexhandlungen rechnen.“

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

Der Anodiraner nickt.  
„Sicher wird die Zeit zeigen, wie sich die Beziehung zwischen Ihnen und der Crew entwickeln wird. Nur möchte ich dennoch anmerken, dass sollte es zu Problemen kommen, Sie mich oder den Captain unverzüglich ansprechen, so das wir gegensteuern können. Gleichzeitig erwarten wir aber auch von Ihnen etwas Nachsicht mit Ihren Kollegen, ich muss Ihnen ja hoffentlich nicht die letzten 3 Jahre erläutern…“  
  
Zuversichtlich schaut Kitan die junge Frau an.  
>>Sie strahlt einen starken Willen aus… Oh man, es wird schrecklich anstrengend, aber irgendwie werden wir auch das schaffen…<<

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

„Der letzten drei Jahre bin ich mir sehr schmerzlich bewusst.“ Nala schaut auf den Boden. “Ich wünschte, ich hätte helfen können. Aber da war ich noch auf der Akademie.“  
  
Sie richtet ihren Blick wieder auf Kitan.  
  
„Ich werde mich auf jeden Fall melden, sollte irgendetwas vorfallen.“

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Sehr schön.“  
Kitan lächelt zufrieden.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

„Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass alles glatt läuft. Ich möchte dich auf jeden Fall nochmal herzlich in unserer Crew begrüßen und hoffe, dass es eine möglichst positive Erfahrung für dich wird.“  
  
Ennari streicht der jungen Cardassianerin mit einer Hand bekräftigend über die Schulter und lächelt nach besten Kräften.  
  
„Ich denke, du solltest dich bei Captain Sheridan melden. Er wollte dir persönlich dein Quartier zuweisen. Ich bring dich hin.“  
  
Ennari nickt Kitan zu und verlässt dann mit Nala den Besprechungraum.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

~~~ am selben Abend  
  
„NIEMALS!“  
Tais klebt mit seinem Gesicht am Bildschirm.  
„Ich finde es nicht lustig, wenn du mich so verarscht Claril!“, schnaubt er wütend.  
  
„Ich verarsche dich nicht! So etwas würde mir sogar nicht als schlechter Witz einfallen!“  
  
„Also noch mal“, sagt Tais langsam und nimmt seinen Oberkörper wieder vom Bildschirm zurück.  
  
„Ihr habt ein neues Team Mitglied.“  
  
„Genau.“  
  
„Eine Cardassianerin?“  
  
„Richtig.“  
Claril nickt und tippt auf ihr PADD.  
  
„Niemals!“, wiederholt Tais.  
  
„Ich habe dir die Daten geschickt du Nervensäge, lies es dir selbst durch!“  
  
Tais verschwindet kurz aus dem Sichtbereich der Kamera. Mit einer Hand hält er noch das PADD, mehr kann Claril nicht erkennen.  
Nach einer Weile kommt er wieder ins Bild mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
  
„Und?“, fragt sie mit einem Unterton der unmissverständlich ausdrückt, dass sie recht hatte.  
  
„…Und Aven?“  
  
„Er hat natürlich was gesagt, naja, als einziger von uns allen. Aber so ziemlich genau das, was wir alle gedacht haben.“  
  
„Wie wirst du damit umgehen?“, fragt Tais und seine Stimme hallt leicht verzerrt aus den Boxen von Clarils kleinem Tischcomputer.  
  
„Ich…weiß es noch nicht, okay? Ich hab keine Ahnung…“  
Sie schaut genervt.  
„Weißt du Tais? DS5 war bisher der Knaller und dann passiert so etwas.“  
  
„Na, immerhin habt ihr jetzt einen Wissenschaftsoffizier“, wirft er ein.  
  
„Ja…“, gibt Claril zu.  
>>Nur WAS für einen…<<  
  
Einen Moment schweigen beide.  
  
„Thema wechsel?“, fragt Tais besorgt am anderen Ende.  
  
„Ja bitte.“  
  
„Okay“, strahlt er und setzt ein breites Lächeln auf.  
  
„Was gibt es sonst so von DS5 zu berichten?“  
  
„Du wirst nie glauben wen wir hier getroffen haben!“  
  
„Sag!“, mosert der junge Mann ungeduldig.  
  
„Gerlin Benia“, strahlt sie.  
  
„Warte mal…“  
Tais denkt angestrengt nach.  
„Benia…?“  
  
„Ja, Eny Benias Sohn! Und er ist…anders, sehr anders als sein Vater. Und er sieht gut aus!“  
  
„DU schwärmst? Das ist ja was. Wie ist er denn so?“  
  
„Naja, er ist…“  
Sie schaut verträumt in die Luft.  
„Gutaussehend, höflich, freundlich und er hat Humor. Er kann unglaublich gut zu hören und wir waren zusammen Essen. Gerlin kann sich wunderbar benehmen.“  
  
„Du stehst auf ihn!“  
Der Trill wirft sich zurück vor den Bildschirm.  
  
„Vielleicht, ja“, gibt die Ärztin verlegen zu.  
„Aber wie könnte ich auch nicht?“  
  
„Du bist erst zwei Tage auf der Station und hast dich schon in einen Typen verguckt!“  
  
„Wir waren immerhin schon zusammen essen!“  
  
„Ich muss aber noch keine Hochzeitsvorbereitungen treffen wenn du wieder kommst, oder?“  
  
Claril gibt dem Bildschirm einen Stoß.  
„Du bist ein Idiot Tais! Freu dich doch für mich!“  
  
„Tu ich, ehrlich.“  
  
Claril seufzt.  
  
„Was ist?“  
  
„Ich hoffe er mag mich auch.“  
  
„Klar“, tönt es aus den Lautsprechern in Clarils Quartier.  
„Er geht mit dir aus, sicher mag er dich. Oh man…“  
Die junge Frau ist schnell in Gedanken.  
Die Zeit mit gerlin war wirklich gut.  
>>Könnte das so weiter gehen? Darf ich mir erlauben so zu denken?<<  
Durch ihr Denken ist es still geworden. Tais will unbedingt SEINE Frage stellen und findet, seine Schwester hat lang genug nichts gesagt.  
„Also…hast du noch nicht mit ihm…?“  
  
„Das du auch direkt an DAS denken musst.“  
Claril schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Thema wechsel!“  
  
„Nicht schon wieder!“  
  
„Doch! Wie ist es auf der Krankenstation gelaufen?“  
  
Genervt guckt Tais in den Monitor.  
„Alles gut.“  
  
Claril starrt ihn weiter an.  
  
„Ehrlich“, beteuert Tais.  
„Bis Fähnrich Rika ihr Baby bekommt dauert es wohl doch noch etwas, und Crewman Norten konnte ich heute entlassen.“  
  
„Gut.“  
Sie schaut zufrieden auf den Bildschirm.  
„Du machst das klasse.“  
  
„Na was dachtest du denn?“, fragt Tais verwundert.  
  
„Hören wir uns Morgen?“, fragt Claril glücklich.  
  
„Sehr gerne“, grinst ihr Bruder.  
„Pass auf dich auf und lass die Finger von Benias Sohn. Zumindest vorerst.“  
  
Seine Schwester plustert ihre Backen auf, ehe sie was sagen kann, hat Tais das Gespräch bereits beendet.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Kitan“, sagt Tais und winkt seine Freund.  
  
„Guten Abend. Wie geht es dir?“  
  
„Mir geht es gut. Naja, ich vermisse dich….“, meint der Trill kleinlaut und findet sich selbst schrecklich uncool dabei.  
  
„Es sind ja zum Glück nur ein paar Tage“, meint Kitan lieb.  
>>Er ist so süß, wenn er schmollt…<<  
Der Andorianer ist verlockt den kleinen Monitor vor sich drücken zu wollen.  
„Lebt die Station noch?“  
  
„Ja, ohne euch ist es schrecklich langweilig. Niemand greift an, keine Geiseln, keine Explosionen.“  
  
„Das ist ja furchtbar“, meint Kitan und nimmt entsetzt die Hand zur Brust.  
„Wir müssen schnell wieder kommen und am besten mit der halben romulanische Flotte auf den Fersen.“  
  
„Ja“, lacht Tais, „das wäre schön.“  
„Allerdings habe ich gehört, bringt ihr fast so etwas gefährliches mit wie die Romulaner…“  
  
„Hat Claril es dir erzählt?“, fragt Kitan neugierig.  
  
„Ja. Ihr habt eine Cardassianerin im Team?“  
  
„So siehts aus.“  
  
„Wow, ich weiß nicht so recht was ich davon halten soll.“  
  
„Tais, ich auch nicht“, lacht Kitan.  
„Und dabei habe ich sie schon kennengelernt. Sie scheint okay zu sein, aber ehrlich? Selbst mir verlangt es eine Menge Kraft ab sie als ein Teil unseres Teams zu sehen.“  
  
„Sie wird sich bewehren, oder?“  
  
„Kann sein…“  
Kitan verschiebt ein paar Sachen auf seinem Schreibtisch um seine Hände zu beschäftigen.  
„Aber noch kann ich dir nicht viel berichten, zumindest nicht mehr als die Daten, die du wahrscheinlich eh schon von deiner Schwester bekommen hast.“  
  
Tais grinst einfach nur.  
  
„Wusste ich’s doch. Aber es wird sich ja zeigen, wie sie sich macht. Auf jeden Fall hat sie es nicht leicht, genauso wie wir. Ich werde aber besonders auf Aven in nächster Zeit mal ein Auge haben.“  
  
Tais nickt und ist sich sicher, das sein Freund die Situation im Griff hat.  
  
„Und ich habe gehört ihr habt Commander Benias Sohn getroffen!“  
  
Kitan lacht auf.  
„Es war ein Schock Tais! Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass die beiden verwandt sind!“  
  
„Meine Schwester war auch ganz begeister von ihm.“  
  
„Er ist eben all das, was sein Vater nicht ist. Inklusive gutaussehend und nett. Das ich diese Worte einmal im Zusammenhang mit Benia benutzen würde, hätte ich nie gedacht.“  
  
Kitan löst sich derweil seine Bändchen aus den Haaren und streckt seine Fühler durch.  
  
„Kitan?“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Vermisst du mich?“  
  
„Natürlich. Frag sowas doch nicht!“  
  
Tais strahlt triumphal und hebt den kleinen Computer an.  
  
Das Bild verwackelt als der Trill das kleine Gerät durch den Raum trägt.  
Einen kurzen Moment später fliegt das Bild hin und her und landet auf Tais Kissen in seinem Bett.  
Tais springt ins Bild und zieht sich sein T-Shirt aus.  
  
„Was machst du da?“, fragt Kitan amüsiert und beobachtet das Treiben am Bildschirm.  
  
Tais krabbelt unter die Decke.  
  
„Ich schlafe jetzt…“  
  
„Mit dem Computer neben dir?“  
  
„Was anderes bleibt mir ja kaum übrig. Aber wärst du jetzt hier, würd ich noch nicht schlafen.“  
  
„Ach nein“, sagt Kitan und stützt seinen Kopf in die rechte Hand.  
„Was würdest du denn tun wollen?“  
Kitas Stimme hat einen sehr lasziven Ton.  
  
Tais lacht.  
„Du bist pervers, weißt du das?“  
  
„Wieso? Ich kann doch nicht erahnen was du vorhast. Da frage ich.“  
  
„Ja sicher“, lacht der Trill und wird leicht rot um die Nase.  
  
„Wenn du es mir sagst und du es sehr genau beschreibst, dann kann ich es machen, wenn ich wieder bei dir bin.“  
  
Tais grübelt und schiebt seinen Kopf komplett unter die Decke.  
  
„Oh man, das ist doch…“  
  
„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst.“  
  
„Klar will ich das“, meint Tais und zieht aufgeregt den kleinen Computer zu sich.  
„Okay, also ich stell mir vor du machst folgendes…“

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

===Am nächsten Morgen===  
  
Nala betritt die Offiziersmesse.  
  
Müdigkeit überfällt sie und zwingt sie, zu gähnen.  
  
Diese frühe Stunde ist sie nicht mehr gewöhnt. In der Akademie fingen die Kurse teilweise erst zur Mittagszeit an. Ein normaler Dienstbeginn war auch wieder etwas N Neues für sie.  
  
Langsam trottet sie zum Buffet, welches um diese Uhrzeit noch kaum besucht ist und fängt an, sich einen Teller vollzuladen. Eier, Brot, Wurst, Marmelade.  
  
>>Alles repliziert, natürlich, aber immer noch besser als das, was man anderswo bekommt<<  
  
Sie dreht sich um und schaut sich die Sitzgelegenheiten an. Sie scannt die Tische nach Gesichtern aus ihrer neuen Crew. Langsam gleitet ihr Blick über die Tische, bis er an einem hängen bleibt.  
  
>>Das ist der Computertechniker... wie heißt er noch...<<  
  
Sie kratzt sich an der Schläfe.  
  
>>Lenard, genau. Lenard heißt er. Dann mal auf ins Vergnügen.<<  
  
Den letzten Satz denkt sie mit sarkastischem Unterton.

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

Langsam schaufelt Lenard Bissen hinter Bissen in sich hinein.  
Seine Gedanken sind quasi nicht vorhanden und beschränken sich auf das Bewegen seiner Gabel und dem zeitwesen Aufnehmen eines Schluckes Kaffee.  
  
Er hatte gestern Nacht fast nicht geschlafen. Dass seine Augen nicht während des Essens zufallen, ist nur großer Anstrengung seinerseits geschuldet.  
  
>>Am liebsten würd ich meinen Kopf auf den Tisch legen und schlafen<<  
  
Als er sich selbst vorstellt, wie er aus seinem Rührei hochschreckt, huscht ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.  
  
„Guten Morgen!“  
  
>>Das hab ich aber nicht gesagt...<<  
  
>>Woher...?<<  
  
Er richtet seinen Blick nach oben. Ein Auge kneift er dabei zu. Das Licht ist einfach zu hell.  
  
>>Jung.<<  
  
>>Schwarze Haare<<  
  
>>Niemand bekanntes<<  
  
>>Warum grinst sie mich so an?<<  
  
>>Kennt sie mich?<<  
  
>>Wenn ja, woher?<<  
  
Wie ein heißer Dolch durchfährt ihn ein Gedanke.  
  
>>Nala!<<  
  
Ruckartig sitzt er mit aufgerissenen Augen aufrecht.  
  
„Nala! Morgen!“, stammelt er hervor.

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

Nala bot sich ein seltsames Bild.  
  
Nach ihrer Begrüßung schaute der Lieutenant sie an und sagt nichts.  
  
Mehrere Sekunden lang.  
  
Plötzlich meint sie, in seinen Augen etwas dämmern zu sehen.  
  
Eine Sekunde später sitzt er schlagartig kerzengerade.  
  
„Nicht erschrecken, Lieutenant“, lacht sie ihn an.  
  
„Ist hier noch frei?“

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

„Ähm... sicher“, sagt Lenard automatisch.  
  
>>Wobei, will ich das überhaupt?<<  
  
Einen Moment denkt er darüber nach.  
  
>>Sie hat eine Chance verdient.<<

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

Nala zieht sich den Stuhl zurecht und setzt sich.  
  
Sie schaut Lenard an, dem etwas auf den Lippen zu liegen scheint.

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

Als Nala ihn erwartend anschaut, fasst sich Lenard ein Herz.  
  
„Bitte, nenn mich doch Lenard. Ich hab mich durch Ennari so daran gewöhnt, dass es mich schon nervt, dass mich auf dieser Station jeder mit meinem Rang oder meinem Nachname anspricht.“  
  
Er schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
„Schrecklich.“

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

>>Wow, er ist echt nett<<  
  
„Danke, Lenard. Ich hab mich noch nicht wirklich dran gewöhnt, dass muss ich ja zugeben.“ Sie nimmt einen Happen ihres Frühstücks.  
  
„Bisher war ich eher „Kadett Cora“ oder „die Cardassianerin“ gewöhnt, weist du?“ Ein Schluck Orangensaft folgt. „Da ist das Anreden mit den Vornamen schon eine Umgewöhnung. Natürlich eine sehr schöne.“  
Sie lächelt ihn an.

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

Lenard war geflashed von der Offenheit und der sympathischen Art der jungen Frau. Für einen Moment hatte er vergessen, dass da eine Cardassianerin vor ihm saß.  
  
>>Wäre ich blind, würde ich tippen, dass das ein Mädel von der Erde ist<<  
  
„Da gewöhnst du dich ganz schnell dran.“ Der Essvorgang, den er durch sein Erstaunen über ihr Auftauchen, gefolgt von dem Erstaunen über das Auftreten der jungen Frau unterbrochen hatte, nahm er nun wieder auf.  
Dem Satz folgte eine weitere Gabel Rührei.  
  
„Weist du, ich hatte vor Ennari einen Captain, der das Protokoll in allen seinen Feinheiten durchexerziert hat. >Captain auf der Brücke< \- Pfeifchen – strammstehen, den ganzen Mist. Da war Ennaris Führungsstil eine wahre Erlösung.“  
  
Er trinkt einen Schluck.  
  
„Mittlerweile kommt es mir komisch vor, wenn mich jemand offiziell anspricht, so wie du gerade, oder alle anderen hier.“  
  
Ein wenig grimmig schaut er in die Runde.  
  
Einige Crewmitglieder der Station, deren Blicke auf den beiden ruhten, erwidern seinen Blick etwas irritiert.

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

Aufmerksam hört Nala Lenard zu. Zwischendurch verschwinden weitere Bissen ihres Frühstückes in ihrem Mund.  
  
„Das glaub ich dir gerne.“, sagt sie mit halbvollem Mund.  
  
>>Himmel, du bist nichtmehr auf der Akademie. Du sprichst mit vollem Mund mit einem höherrangigen Offizier.<<  
  
Ihre Hand schnellt vor ihren Mund.

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

Lenard bemerkt den Fauxpas gar nicht. „Ich habe gehört, Admiral Brand persönlich hat dich zu uns versetzt. Stimmt das?“  
  
Genussvoll beißt er in sein Croissant.

 

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

Nala schaut ihn zwischen zwei Bissen fragend an. „Ja, das hat sie. Warum fragst du? Kennst du sie?“  
  
Nala bestreicht ihr Brötchen mit Marmelade. 

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

„Naja, kennen nicht direkt. Aber wir hatten miteinander zu tun.“  
  
In Erinnerung an die vergangenen Ereignisse huscht ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht.  
„Sagen wir mal so. Wir waren am Ende meiner Zeit auf der Akademie nicht gerade beste Freunde“

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

Nala schaut Lenard interessiert an.  
  
„Willst du mir erzählen was passiert ist?“

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

„Nun ja, gegen Ende meiner Akademiezeit waren mal ein Großteil der Dozenten außerhalb der Akademie. Und ein Kommilitone und ich fanden es lustig, den Computer ein wenig umzuprogrammieren.“  
  
Er macht eine kurze Kunstpause.  
  
„Und ja… wir hatten nur übersehen, dass sich Brands Laptop mit dem Akademiecomputer synchronisierte. Und so kam es dann halt vor, dass sie in einer Besprechung mit den anderen Dozenten eine Info vom Computer verlangte.“  
  
Eine weitere, mit breitem Grinsen geschmückte Kunstpause folgt.  
  
„Und der nun durch unser Programm upgedatete Computer antworte Rear Admiral Josephine Brand“, er betonte ihren vollen Namen und Titel besonders, „nun ungefähr so:  
>Josie, such dir dein Zeug doch selbst raus.<“

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

Nalas Augen öffnen sich weit vor Staunen.  
  
„Du kannst dir denken, dass sie davon nicht sonderlich angetan war.“  
  
„Nein“, bricht es aus Nala hervor. „Wirklich?“  
  
„Ja“, lacht Lenard.  
  
„Ihr habt nicht wirklich…“ Heftiges Nicken von Lenard folgt. „Was für eine geile Aktion!“ Nala grinst Lenard nun ähnlich breit an und bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Um die beiden herum verstummen sämtliche Gespräche und alle Augen richten sich auf sie.

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

  
„Brand muss euch gehasst haben!“, stellt Nala fest.  
  
„Ja, das hat sie. Wir hatten uns, nachdem wir davon erfahren hatten, selbst entschuldigt, sonst wäre das wahrscheinlich nicht so glimpflich ausgegangen.“  
  
„Coole Aktion, Lenard. Echt coole Aktion!“  
  
Nala nimmt ihr Marmeladenbrot wieder auf, welches ihr durch ihr Lachen aus der Hand gefallen war.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitan, ennari und Sheridan reden und die Abreise von DS5 wird vorbereitet.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

Eilig biegt Kitan in den Essensbereich ab.  
Er hat gleich ein Meeting mit Sheridan und Ree, doch zuvor wollte er zumindest einmal schauen, wie seine Chancen auf einen schnellen Kaffee stehen.  
  
Die lange Schlange vor dem Replimaten lässt ihn abrupt abbremsen.  
>>Mist! Wer weiß wie lange wir reden und irgendwie habe ich kaum Schlaf bekommen…Mir fallen jetzt schon die Augen zu!<<  
Kitan schaut hoffnungslos auf die große Gruppe an Personen.  
>>Deine Schuld Tais!<<  
Als er merkt, dass sich nach mehrfachen, verzweifelten Blicken die Schlange immer noch nicht in Luft aufgelöst hat, dreht er ab.  
  
Er geht nun etwas ruhiger an den vollen Tischen vorbei.  
Ganz DS5 scheint verrückter Weise heute Morgen hier zu sein.  
  
Aufmerksam wandert sein Blick durch die Reihen und plötzlich…  
>>Was ist das denn?<<  
Kitan muss noch einmal abdrehen.  
  
„Guten Morgen zusammen“, sagt er fröhlich und schaut Lenard und Nala fröhlich an.  
>>Sie erkämpft sich wirklich ihre Integration in der Gruppe…muss sie aber wohl auch, freiwillig wird kaum einer auf sie zugehen.<<  
  
Beide schauen bei ihrem angeregten Gespräch schnell auf.  
Eine kurze Pause folgt und Kitan erkennt, dass beide gleichzeitig grüßen wollen.  
„Halt!“, meint er schnell und geht bereits wieder einen Schritt zurück.  
„Ich bin schon wieder weg.“  
Er lächelt kurz.  
„Viel Spaß noch und trinkt einen Kaffee für mich mit!“  
Und schon macht der Andorianer sich auf dem Weg zur OPS.

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099732)

„Ich kann Ihnen gerne ein paar unserer Aufzeichnungen auf SB173 überspielen lassen“, sagt Sheridan und betrachtet zusammen mit Ennari eine Konsole auf der OPS.  
  
„Wir lassen momentan regelmäßig Scans laufen und zeichnen detaillierte Messungen mit kleinen Erkundungstrupps auf. Leider ist das aber viel zu wenig! Ich habe das Gefühl, im romulanischen Imperium brodelt es innerlich und wir kriegen es nicht mal mit!“  
  
Er schüttelt den Kopf und gibt einen weiteren Befehl ein.  
Neue Daten kommen auf den Bildschirm gehuscht.  
„Es ist zum verrückt werden, man jagt Schatten nach! Hätten wir mehr Leute, hätte die Sternenflotte mehr Leute, dann würde uns die Situation nicht so entgleiten. Wir könnten mehr Kontrollflüge machen, mehr Daten sammeln, an mehreren Stellen der RNZ gleichzeitig sein um diese Art von Separatisten abzufangen. Wenn es überhaupt welche sind! Naja, zumindest wüssten wir mehr Captain.“  
  
Er pausiert kurz und sieht Ennari lange an.  
  
„Was auch immer das romulanische Imperium in politische Unruhe versetzt, sollte uns erst recht aufhorchen lassen. Vielleicht sind es noch Nachwehen des Krieges, aber das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen…“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

„Da haben sie vollkommen Recht, Captain. In den guten alten Zeiten, in denen die Sternenflotte sich den Luxus erlauben konnte, einen Captain Sulu mit einem Schiff wie der Excelsior zuletzt fast dauerhaft an der RNZ patrouillieren zu lassen, hätte ich nicht solche Bauchschmerzen wie jetzt. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein, denn die Sternenflotte ist ja nicht gerade in Top-Form. Wir sollten in Zukunft auf jeden Fall regen Sensorendatenaustausch betreiben.“  
  
Langsam flippt Ennari durch die Infoscreens, die die Konsole bereithält.

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099732)

„Ich habe nach der Inbetriebnahme von DS5 sofort angefangen die Kontrolle der NZ ernst zu nehmen. Alleine die Föderationskolonisten vertrauen auf uns, viel bleibt ja nicht.“  
  
Der Mann schaut Ennari dabei zu, wie sie sich diverse Daten genauer betrachtet.  
  
„Ich wäre zudem dafür, dass wir einen Flugplan ausarbeiten könnten, unabhängig von den Sternenflotten-Regularien für unseren Sektor. Denn, seien wir ehrlich, das Hauptquartier schätzt meiner Meinung die Lage hier falsch ein. Wir waren gezwungen unser Augenmerk krampfhaft auf den Alphaquadranten die letzten Jahre zu richten, nun haben wir diesen Bereich aus den Augen verloren.“  
  
Sheridan möchte seinen Plan weiter ausführen, doch wartet kurz, als er den ersten Offizier der Verelan sieht. Kitan geht sofort zu Ennari und Sheridan herüber.  
  
„Ah Commander, sehr gut das sie da sind!“  
Sheridan ergreift Kitans Hand als dieser neben ihm zum Stehen kommt.  
„Guten Morgen Captain.“  
  
„Ich war gerade dabei, meine Idee anzuführen, einen Flugplan zwischen DS5 und SB173 abzustimmen um eine verbesserte Kontrolle der NZ in unserem Sektor zu gewährleisten.“  
  
„Mhm, Sie kommen direkt zum Punkt“, meint Kitan und nickt zustimmend.  
  
„Und Sie erkennen direkt den Ernst der Lage Commander.“  
  
„Wie auch nicht? Immerhin wurden wir von romulanischen Separatisten angegriffen. Für mich ist diese kritische Lage keine Einbildung, sie ist schmerzhaft real. Was auch immer dazu beitragen würde, die NZ etwas besser zu überwachen, erachte ich als gut.“  
  
Der Andorianer schaut kurz zu Ennari und auf die Daten der Konsole.  
  
„Von mir aus könnten wir auch noch SB10 mit einbeziehen. Diese liegt zwar nicht mehr in unserem Sektor, aber die RNZ ist ja auch bei Weitem größer…“  
  
„Sehr engagiert ihr erster Offizier Ree!“  
Sheridan legt die Hand auf Kitans Schulter.  
„Allerdings sollten wir froh sein, wenn zwischen DS5 und SB173 ein vernünftiger Flugplan ausgearbeitet werden kann. Immerhin bedeutet das sehr enge Planung mit sehr knappen Ressourcen an Personen und Schiffen. Wenn wir das geschafft, dann ja, SB10 Commadner.“  
  
Kitan muss grinsen. 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

„Ja, Ich bin auch sehr zufrieden mit meinem ersten Offizier“. Ennari grinst Kitan von unten an.  
  
„Wir können auf jeden Fall unsere 5 Runabouts bereitstellen.“ Sie öffnet eine neue Datei im System von DS5 und beginnt die Namen einzugeben.  
  
„Das sind dann die USS Lena, Ob, Jenissei, Paraná und Amudarja.“  
  
„Ich kann leider die Verelan nicht abziehen. Die Sternenflotte schreibt vor, dass sie als Schnelleinsatzschiff an der Station zu verbleiben hat. Wie viele Schiffe haben sie zur Verfügung?“  
  
Sie schaut Sheridan fragend an.

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099732)

„Ich kann ebenfalls 5 Runabouts zur Verfügung stellen. Die genauen Daten stelle ich Ihnen noch vor dem Abflug zusammen Captain.“  
  
Sheridan muss breit grinsen.  
„Es ist großartig so eine produktive und engagierte Crew in unserem Sektor zu haben, ich bin mir sicher, zusammen werden wir mehr Licht ins Dunkeln bringen!“  
Der Mann sprüht vor Elan und reicht Ennari seine Hand, welche diese ergreift und schüttelt.  
  
„Wenn Sie mich beide entschuldigen würden. Ich muss noch einen anderen Termin wahrnehmen. Die genauen Details arbeiten wir aber noch aus, versprochen!“  
Er zwinkert Ennari und Kitan munter zu.  
„Ah noch was! Was halten Sie von einem Abendessen Captain Ree? Ich verspreche Ihnen, wir haben ein ausgezeichnetes bolianisches Restaurant hier auf der Station!“  
  
Sheridan wird von einem jungen Crewman von der anderen Seite der OPS gerufen.  
  
„Überlegen Sie es sich einfach, ich würd mich freuen, wenn es geht.“  
  
Sheridan dreht sich um und eilt zum Eingang der OPS.  
Erstaunt schaut Kitan ihm hinterher.  
„Wow“, meint er fasziniert.  
„Können wir den nicht gegen unseren Sonnenschein eintauschen?“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Ennari will gerade antworten, als Sheridan außer Reichweite ist.  
  
Die bereits eingeatmete Luft lässt sie wieder entweichen und wendet sich Kitan zu.  
  
„Oh ja, super Idee. Lass uns gleich einen Versetzungsantrag aufüllen.“, feixt sie breit. „Wobei, dann könnten wir den Romulanern wohl gleich eine Einladung für Deep Space 5 ausstellen, denn Sonnenscheinchen würde mit uns wohl kaum so eine Patrouille aufrechterhalten.“

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Einen Tod müssen wir sterben Ennari… nur kann ich mich gerade nicht entscheiden was schlimmer ist, ein Haufen schlecht gelaunter Romulaner oder Sonnenscheinchen in Höchstform…“, Kitan muss lachen.  
„Aber wohl wahr, Sheridan scheint auf unserer Wellenlänge zu liegen, mit ihm als befreundeten Captain, können wir hier wirklich produktiv sein im Sektor.“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

„Das hat beides Vor- und Nachteile, aber ich denke, die Sternenflotte hat eine Vorstellung, was sie bevorzugen würde.“  
  
Sie stimmt in Kitans Lachen ein.  
  
„Ja, ich freue mich echt, dass wir den Abstecher gemacht haben und unsere Nachbarn genauso denken, wie wir.“  
  
Beide verlassen lachend die Ops.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

===am Morgen darauf===  
  
Der Turbolift öffnet sich und Kitan und Ennari verlassen ihn.  
  
„Dann schalten wir mal das Licht an, was?“, sagt Ennari, als sie sich der Schleuse nähern, hinter der die Verelan liegt.  
  
„Computer, Schleuse zur Verelan freigeben und die Bordsysteme der Verelan aktivieren, Stimmautorisation Ennari Ree.“  
  
Ein Biepen erfolgt und die Schleuse öffnet sich zischend.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

Kitan geht mit einem tiefen Atemzug auf das Schiff.  
„Zu Hause“, sagt er ruhig und schaut wie der Gang links und rechts von ihm erhellt wird.  
  
Er dreht sich um und reicht Ennari die Hand, welche ihm nachfolgt.  
  
„Darf ich bitten Captain?“  
Elegant führt er Ennari an der Hand weiter in den Hauptflur.  
„Ihr Schiff“, sagt er dramatisch.  
  
„Es ist eine Ehre mit Ihnen fliegen zu dürfen.“ Er zwinkert ihr zu und geht in Richtung Turbolift. Der Counselor freut sich auf SB173, aber er hat auch das Gefühl, dass DS5 bei weitem noch viel mehr bietet.  
>>Ich will unbedingt wieder kommen…<<  


[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

„Die Ehre liegt ganz auf meiner Seite“, antwortet Ennari lächelnd, während sie gespielt übertrieben damenhaft galant an Kitans Hand den Hauptflur entlangschreitet.  
  
Bei ihr macht sich ein „Zuhause“-Gefühl breit.  
  
Nicht, dass sie DS5 nicht mochte. Im Gegenteil. Allerdings fühlte sie sich dort überflüssig. Captain Sheridan hatte alles im Griff. Alles war organisiert, alles war neu.  
  
Auf SB 173 wurde sie gebraucht. Dort war sie verantwortlich. SB 173 und die Verelan waren ihr Baby. Beide mit ihren ganz eigenen Macken und Eigenheiten, um die man sich kümmern musste. Sie hatte in ihrer Zeit als Offizier auf verschiedenen Schiffen der Sternenflotte nie gedacht oder erwartet, dass sie sich einmal so zu einem Ort bzw. einem Schiff hingezogen fühlen könnte. Aber es war so gekommen. Langsam verstand sie diverse Captains, die sich vehement weigerten, befördert und somit in den Innendienst versetzt zu werden.  
  
Langsam erwacht das Schiff um sie herum. Sie konnte es fast spüren, wie ein Puls, der langsam wieder anfängt, Leben in einen Körper zu pumpen.  
  
Die Konsolen an den Gangwänden flackern auf, als das Computersystem anläuft.  
  
„Irgendwie freue ich mich auf Zuhause. Auch wenn dort ein missmutiger Eny Benia auf uns wartet.“ Sie lacht kurz. 

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

  
„Zusammen werden wir schon lernen ihn zu ertragen“, sagt Kitan aufbauend und gibt dem Turbolift den Befehl sie zur Brücke zu bringen.  
  
Noch wirkt alles ruhig.  
Ein berauschendes Gefühl überkommt den Andorianer bei dem Gedanken das Schiff fast ganz nur für sich zu haben.  
  
Er legt seine Hand kurz rechts neben der Tür ab, es ist Gewohnheit, er macht es immer.  
Ennari geht an ihm vorbei in den vorderen Bereich der Brücke.  
  
„Wann fliegen wir genau?“, fragt Kitan.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Ennari aktiviert einige Konsolen.  
  
„Ich habe unseren Abflug für 1300 angesetzt. Dann kommen wir...“ sie rechnet kurz „…kurz nach Mitternacht an. Könnte sein, dass wir das Glück haben und unserem Lieblingscommander erst am nächsten Tag begegnen müssen. Wobei…“, sagt sie und dreht sich um. „… wir ja eigentlich auch nicht so schnell fliegen müssen. Wir können es ja ruhig angehen lassen. Was meinst du?“

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Sicher.“  
  
Kitan schließt zu ihr auf.  
„Wir haben keine Eile, ich denke auch da können wir noch spontan entscheiden.“  
  
Er geht kurz die vom Schiff aufgezeichneten Flugdaten an der Konsole des Steuermanns durch.  
„Ich denke die Flugzeit wird nicht das Problem werden.“  
Er schaut zu ihr.  
„Die Crew überhaupt zur Abreise zu bewegen, das schon eher.“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

„Stimmt. Es scheinen sich ja einige neue Freundschaften gebildet zu haben. Aber auch ich schwanke so ein wenig zwischen bleiben wollen und gehen wollen.“  
  
Sie umrundet die nächste Konsole.  
  
„Aber leider können wir nicht bleiben, wir haben ja selbst eine Station“

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Ja, und diese machen wir genauso toll wie DS5“, sagt Kitan selbstbewusst. „Wenn nicht noch besser!“  
  
Er geht zu Ennari und legt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
„Wenn nicht wir, wer könnte es denn dann?“  
Er lächelt herzlich und freut sich auf die noch kommenden Aufgaben, die er und die Crew meistern werden.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Abschiedszenen von DS5 und der SB173 Crew

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099732)

Aufgeregt springt Dilek leicht von links nach rechts.  
Sie hofft sehr, dass Elena das Geschenk gefallen wird, dass sie ihr besorgt hat.  
Noch viel mehr hofft sie, dass SIE ihr gefallen wird.  
  
Als die Abflugzeit bekannt gegeben wurde, merkte Dilek, wie sehr sie Elena zum Bleiben bewegen wollte.  
>>Aber zum Glück ist SB173 nicht weit!<<  
  
Für einen netten Flirt legte sie sich hier eindeutig viel zu sehr ins Zeug. Aber das war ihr jetzt egal.  
  
>>Oh es geht los!<<  
Elena kommt auf sie zu.  
„Cool bleiben Dilek, ganz ruhig…Lass dir nichts anmerken…“  
Leise spricht sie sich Mut zu ehe Elena den ausgemachten Treffpunkt erreicht hat.  
  
„Hallo“, sagt Dilek mit leicht zitteriger Stimme.  
„Du siehst gut aus.“  
  
>>Ich hoffe ich sage das nicht zu oft, oh man… Zurückhaltung war noch nie mein Ding!<<  
  
„Okay, ich habe mir die ganze Zeit überlegt, wie ich das hier anfange, aber mir ist kein guter Anfang eingefallen. Und zack, schon rede ich und hoffe, ich blamiere mich nicht zu sehr.“  
Sie muss lachen und schaut leicht verlegen zu Elena.  
„Ich möchte dich wissen lassen, dass ich mich sehr freuen würde, wenn du wieder kommst. Und um dich davon zu überzeugen und vielleicht auch ein wenig zu bestechen, habe ich das hier besorgt…“  
  
Sie reicht Elena einen kleinen Datenstick.  
  
„Ich habe mir diese Dinge tapfer erarbeitet! Nachdem ich deinen Freund Lenard gefühlt zwei Stunden über dich ausgequetscht habe, dachte ich, ist das, das beste Geschenk.“  
Sie geht etwas näher zu Elena und stellt sich so nah neben sie, dass sich ihre Schultern berühren.  
  
„Auf dem Stick findest du zwei Deckpläne der Callisto. Keine Maschinendecks, aber ich dachte, immerhin. Ein Freund von mir hatte Zugang zu ein paar der Konstruktionspläne und hat sie mir zur Verfügung gestellt.“  
Erwartungsvoll schaut sie die andere Frau an.  
„Ich hoffe es gefällt dir.“

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

Elena nimmt den Datenstick entgegen und betrachtet erst ihn mit großen Augen, dann Dilek. Die Frau, die sie in den letzten Tagen so fasziniert hatte wie niemand in den vergangen letzten Jahren. Sie hatte bei ihr Gefühle ausgelöst, welche sie in der vergangenen Zeit erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte.  
  
„Dilek… wie zur Hölle bist du da dran… ach egal… DANKE!“  
  
Stürmisch fällt sie ihr um den Hals. Wenige Sekunden später löst sie sich wieder ein wenig von ihr und schaut tief in ihre grünen Augen. Sie könnte sich in ihnen verlieren. Langsam zieht sie Dilek zu sich heran, schaut ihr nochmal in die Augen, schließt dann ihre und küsst sie sanft.  
  
Als sich ihre Lippen berühren, fährt ein wohliges Kribbeln ausgehend von ihren Lippen durch ihren Körper und hinterlässt in allen Körperregionen ein Gefühl wohliger Wärme.  
  
Sie genießt diese Sekunden, bevor ihre Lippen die ihren verlassen.

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099732)

>>Wow!<<  
  
Dilek hat das Gefühl das ihre Sinne durchdrehen wollen.  
  
Das hat sie sich gewünscht, aber nicht erwartet.  
  
Sie geht total in dem Kuss auf und legt vorsichtig ihre Arme über Elenas Schulter.  
Der Moment scheint eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und das ist auch gut so.  
Dilek hat Sorge, dass ihre Gefühle schon zu weit gehen, doch dagegen wehren kann sie sich nicht.  
Am liebsten würde sie sich nie wieder von dieser Wärme und diesem Gefühl trennen wollen. Diese hübsche Frau lässt ihr Herz rasen und...  
>>Nein...<<  
  
Ihr ganzer Körper scheint leicht zu zittern als sich ihre Lippen trennen.  
  
Sie schaut Elena tief in die Augen und lächelt sanft.  
„Nur noch einmal, okay? Uns sieht grad keiner“, meint sie und zieht Elena zu sich in einen weiteren zärtlichen Kuss.

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

Bevor sie antworten kann, treffen sich ihre Lippen erneut.  
  
Es fühlt sich so natürlich und gut an. Die Sekunden verschwimmen. Es fühlt sich einfach nur gut an. Wie elektrischer Strom geistert das wohlige Gefühl durch ihren Körper.  
  
>>Lass das bitte nicht aufhören<<

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

>>Um 1200 auf dem Aussichtsdeck<<  
  
Die Worte, die er Claril zukommen ließ, klingen ihm noch im Ohr.  
  
Nun läuft er hier Spurrillen in den Boden von Deep Space 5, während er auf sie wartet.  
  
In den letzten Tagen hatte er die Gelegenheit gehabt, mit ihr einige Zeit zu verbringen. Er hatte die junge, quirlige und attraktive Frau tief in sein Herz geschlossen.  
  
Er versucht, den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass er sie nun eine Zeit lang nicht würde direkt wiedersehen können. Instinktiv hofft er, dass die Zeit bis zu ihrem Wiedersehen nicht allzu lang sein würde.  
  
Hinter sich hört er Schritte und dreht sich um.  
  
„Claril!“, ruft er erfreut aus und mustert sie von oben bis unten. „Du siehst hinreißend aus!“

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

Mutig geht die junge Trill weiter.  
Ihre Beine wanken leicht und sie fühlt sich sehr aufgeregt.  
  
Von diesem Mann Abschied zu nehmen schien plötzlich schwieriger zu sein als ihn anzusprechen.  
  
>>Oh was sag ich nur?<<  
  
Claril konnte kaum an den Moment danach denken, wo dann alles gesagt sein würde und sie schon auf der Verelan sein würde.  
  
Als ihre Augen den Mann sehen, wird ihr klar, dass alle Vorbereitung Nichts bringen wird.  
Wie er aussieht, wie er sich gibt, wie er sie begrüßt, all das hat sie jetzt schon völlig überzeugt.  
  
„Hallo Gerlin“, meint sie leise und stellt sich vor den anderen Sternenflotten Offizier.  
>>Er sieht so schrecklich gut aus…<<  
Claril unterdrückt ein Quicken.  
>>Oh man, sitzt dein Haar? Sehe ich wirklich gut aus? Oh man…<<  


[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

Zur Begrüßung umarmt er die junge Trill. Ihre langen blonden Haare kitzeln in seinem Nacken. Nach einigen Sekunden löst er sich von ihr.  
  
„Schön, dass du kommen konntest, Claril. Ich wollte dich unbedingt nochmal sehen, bevor du abfliegst.“  
  
Er lächelt sie sanft an.

 

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

„Ich bin froh dich auch noch mal sehen zu können“, sagt sie und legt den Kopf etwas schief.  
>>Und ich will noch nicht gehen…<<

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

Die Ärztin sieht einfach hinreißend aus, wie sie da steht und ihn anlächelt.  
  
Immer wieder schleicht sich der Gedanke in sein Gehirn, dass sie bald weg sein wird.  
  
>>Nein, das darf nicht sein<<  
  
Er will sie wiedersehen. Und er will Gewissheit.  
  
>>Frag einfach<<  
  
„Wann sehen wir uns wieder? Ich hoffe doch, wir sehen uns auch mal über Subraum?“, platzt es aus ihm heraus.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

Claril ist etwas überrumpelt von Gerlins Fragen.  
Sicher, will sie ihn Wiedersehen!  
Klar, will sie auch über Subraum mit ihm reden!  
>>Verdammt! Ich will gar nicht gehen…noch nicht…aber…<<  
  
Sie nimmt seine Hand.  
  
„Sicher…“, meint sie und nickt ihm lieb zu. 

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

Dem Sicherheitsoffizier fällt ein Stein vom Herzen.  
  
„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr mich das freut. Ich verspreche dir auch, wenn du wieder hier bist, hab ich ein Geschenk für dich.“

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

„Ich…ich werde auf diesen Tag warten. Hoffentlich nicht zu lange.“  
>>Oh man, dieser Mann ist einfach unbeschreiblich!<<  
  
Sie nimmt sich Zeit diesen Mann noch einmal genau zu mustern. Gerlin hat einen sportlichen Körperbau, selbstsichere und unglaublich anziehenden Gesichtszüge.  
Sie erinnert sich an seine wohlgewählten Worte, sein gutes Benehmen.  
>>Ich muss ihn wiedersehen!<<  
  
„Gerlin“, sagt sie bemüht und ist in Gedanken immer noch am schwärmen.  
„Ich muss gehen.“

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

>>Nein. Nein. NEEEIIIINNN!!!<<  
  
Instinktiv schnellt seine Hand zu ihrer. Er umfasst sie sanft.  
  
„Ich hoffe auch, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen. Komm gut nach Hause, Claril und melde dich bald!“  
  
Er schaut ihr tief in die Augen und hebt ihre Hand fast auf seine Augenhöhe.  
  
Dann presst er sanft seinen Lippen auf ihren Handrücken. 

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

Sie will jetzt sofort in seine Arme fallen, sich in eine Umarmung stürzen.  
Dieser Handkuss drückte alles aus, was er nicht wirklich sagen konnte, was Claril aber nur zu gut verstand.  
Sie nimmt sehr berührt ihre andere Hand zu ihrem Brustkorb.  
„Gerlin…“  
Sie schaut zu ihm als er von ihrer Hand aufschaut.  
  
„Ja, ich werde mich melden. Danke.“  
>>Du bist wunderbar.<<  
  
Sie geht ein paar Schritte rückwärts ohne sich sofort umzudrehen. Als sie es dann tut, will sie nur noch weg, nicht zurücksehen.  
Wie konnten drei Tage so viel für sie ändern?  
  
Und obwohl der Abschied schwer war, so war Claril glücklich, erleichtert und wahrscheinlich etwas verliebt.  


[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

Nala streicht sich nochmal die Uniform glatt und begibt sich auf den Weg zur Brücke.  
  
Ihr Quartier auf der Verelan war nicht groß, aber ausreichend. Commander Kitan hatte es ihr heute Morgen zugewiesen. Hinterher hatte er ihr eine kurze Führung durch die Verelan gegeben. Das Schiff war auf seine ganz eigene Art faszinierend. Sicher, es war keine Galaxy- oder Sovereign-Klasse. Es war auch keine Prometheus-Klasse. Gut, es war mal eine gewesen. Genauer gesagt ein Drittel davon. Das war es auch, was sie so besonders machte.  
  
Da das Schiff nur mit wenig Personal gestartet war und sich nun so gut wie jeder auf seinem Posten befand, begegnet sie nur wenig Crewmitgliedern auf ihrem Weg zum Turbolift.  
  
Der Turbolift befördert sie nach einem kurzen Kommando ihrerseits auf die Brücke.  
  
>>Wie werden die Crewmitglieder reagieren? Was wird mich nun erwarten mit dieser Crew?<<  
  
Die sich öffnende Turbolifttür unterbricht ihre wirbelnden Gedanken.  
  
Sie macht einen Schritt nach vorne auf die Brücke.  
  
„Kad…. Ähm… Ensign Cora meldet sich zum Dienst“, sagt sie.  
  
>>Super Anfang. Wirklich super.<<

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Ennari steht aus ihrem Stuhl auf und dreht sich zu ihr um.  
  
„Nala. Komm einfach rein.“  
  
Sie geht Nala entgegen.  
  
„Das ist hier deine Station, aber ich denke, das hat dir Kitan schon gezeigt.“  
  
Sie deutet auf die unbesetzte Konsole.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Ich habe die Datenbanken schon geladen“, meint Kitan und dreht sich zu seinem neuen Crewmitglied um.  
„Also, kein Grund schüchtern zu sein, Ensign.“  
Er lächelt zuversichtlich.  
>>Hoffentlich kann sie sich durch die Arbeit etwas ablenken und entspannen, das ist ja schrecklich…<<

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

Aven betrachtet Nalas Schritte ganz genau.  
Er kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass die Sternenflotte so etwas erlaubt.  
Als sein Blick ihr nachfolgt und er sieh von hinten sieht, ist er kurz verwundert, das sie in dieser Uniform wirkt wie ein Mensch oder ein Trill.  
Von hinten verdecken ihre Haare viel der üblichen cardassianischen körperlichen Merkmale.  
Nur der graue Schimmer ihrer Hände verrät da noch ihre Herkunft.  
  
>>Scheiß Löffelköpfe! Es gibt so viele Schiffe und sie muss auf unsers kommen!<<  
  
Der Gedanke daran lässt eine Wut in ihm aufkommen.  
  
Kitan erklärt der Cardassianerin noch einmal kurz die Eingaben auf der Konsole.  
>>Wie kann er mit ihr nur umgehen als hätte es die letzten Jahre nicht gegeben?<<  
  
Gereizt löst Aven seinen Blick von den beiden und starrt angespannt auf seine Konsole.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Ennari lässt ihren Blick durch die Brücke schweifen. Ihr Blick bleibt an Aven hängen, der auf seine Konsole starrt, als würde er sie durchbohren wollen.  
  
Sie geht die paar Schritte zu seiner Konsole, stellt sich neben ihn und schaut ihn an.  
  
„Alles ok mit der Sicherheit, Aven?“, fragt sie ihn sanft und legt die Betonung so, dass er weiß, was sie wirklich meint.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

Sein Kopf dreht sich schnell zu Ennari. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verrät Aven, dass sie wirklich besorgt zu sein scheint.  
„Ich“, meint er und brauch noch einen Moment um die Worte richtig zurecht zu legen.  
„…Ich habe gerade eine Störung verzeichnet, aber…ich denke, dass wird sich schon wieder. Es brauch nur etwas Zeit.“  
Zugegeben, er hat es positiver formuliert als es wirklich ist. Er denkt nicht, dass er sich nicht wirklich in absehbarer Zeit mit dem neuen Crewmitglied abfinden kann.  
Und wenn Aven ehrlich ist, will er das auch einfach noch gar nicht.  
Dennoch, und wahrscheinlich auch weil es Ennari ist, musste er es schönreden. Er will ungern, dass sie noch einen weiteren Grund hat besorgt zu sein, schon gar nicht wegen ihm.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Ennari kann seine Besorgnis aus seinem Tonfall und seiner Mimik lesen.  
  
>>Das war für ihn wohl der miesest mögliche Crewzugang, den die Sternenflotte machen konnte. Aber nicht nur für ihn, sondern für uns alle.<<  
  
„Behalte die Störung ein wenig im Auge, Aven. Wenn wir Glück haben, stellt sie sich als normale Funktion des Systems heraus.“  
  
>>Das hoffe ich zumindest.<<  
  
Sie nickt ihm zu, geht um ihn herum und läuft in Richtung Kitan und Nala. Im Vorbeigehen streicht sie kurz mit ihrer Hand über seinen Rücken.  
  
Sie spürt die Anspannung, unter der der junge Mann steht. Eine Anspannung, die sie ihm gerne nehmen würde, unter der sie aber auch selbst leidet. Nala bedeutet für sie immer noch einen Unsicherheitsfaktor.  
  
>>Aber damit werden wir zumindest du Anfang leben müssen.<<  
  
Sie tippt ihren Kommunikator an. „Ennari an Elena. Alles klar bei dir zum Start?“

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

Elena dreht gerade eine letzte Runde durch den Maschinenraum. Rechts von ihr pulsiert der Warpantrieb der Verelan in seinem beruhigenden Blau.  
  
„Alles klar zum Start, Ennari. Wir sind bereit hier unten.“, antwortet sie in ihren Kommunikator, während sie in ihr Büro geht.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

„Danke, Elena.“, Ennari tippt erneut auf ihren Kommunikator. „Kitan, möchtest du?“, fragt sie ihren ersten Offizier, dessen Seite sie währenddessen erreicht hat.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

Der Andorianer nickt. Er schaut erwartungsvoll zu der Cardassianerin neben sich.  
„Ensign Cora, bitte melden Sie uns bei Deep Space 5 ab.“  
  
Schnell betätigt er seinen Kommunikator.  
„Lieutenant Commander Wakeman“, er wartet kurz bis er eine Bestätigung erhalten hat, „koppeln Sie uns bitte von den Versorgungsleitungen und vom Trägheitsdämpfer der Station ab.“  
  
Als Kitan die Bestätigung für den erfolgreichen Prozess erfährt.  
  
„Dann mal los. Andockklammern lösen und langsam zurück.“

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

„Natürlich....“, zieht sie das Wort in die Länge.  
  
Sie tippt einige Kommandos in ihre Konsole ein. Im Hintergrund ändert sich das Geräusch des Warpkerns, als dieser die Last der Energieversorgung des Schiffes übernimmt.  
  
„... schon passiert, Kitan. Wir sind abflugbereit!“

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

Lenard nickt. Ein paar Kommandos später läuft ein kleiner Ruck durch die Verelan. „Abkoppeln erfolgreich.“  
  
Lenard rollt mit seinem Stuhl einige Zentimeter nach rechts und holt sich eine Steuereinheit auf seinem Bildschirm von der rechten Ecke seiner Konsole in die Mitte. Langsam schwebt die Verelan, getrieben von ihren Manövertriebwerken von der Station zurück.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Sehr schön, dann mit halbem Impuls bis 200.000 km von der Station und dann mit Warp 6 nach Hause.“

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

Die Verelan dreht sich grazil diagonal um beide Raumachsen und beschleunigt mit aufglühenden Impulstriebwerken von der Station weg,  
  
„Erreichen 200.000 km..... Jetzt!“, meldet Lenard. „Springe auf Warp!“  
  
Unter einem Blitz springt die Verelan in das schwarze Nichts des Alls, während sich auf dem Hauptschirm der Brücke die Sterne zu weißen Strichen verzerren.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala und Claril reden auf dem Weg zur SB173

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

Behutsam verstaut Claril ein weiteres vorbereitetes medizinisches Case in einem der Schränke der Verelan. Seit sie nicht auf der Station, sondern auch auf dem Schiff als leitender medizinischer Offizier eingesetzt ist, hatte sie sich vorgenommen die Krankenstation auf der Verelan mit weiterem medizinischen Equipment auszustatten.  
Bisher fehlte ihr die Zeit um die Versorgungsgüter, welche auf der Station überflüssig geworden waren und nur im Weg standen, auf das Schiff zu bringen und diese vernünftig einzusortieren und in dem Bestand des Boardcomputers ein zu melden.  
  
Bei kurzen Missionen, wo zum Glück meist nichts Ernstes passiert, will sie ihre Zeit so effektiv nutzen.  
  
Ein letztes Case wandert in den Spint bevor sie diesen schließt und zufrieden einen weiteren Eintrag auf ihrem PADD vermerkt.  
  
>>Okay, was steht als nächstes an…?<<  
Ihr Blickt huscht über diverse Stichpunkte auf dem kleinen Gerät.  
Plötzlich zuckt sie zusammen.  
„Oh…“  
>>Na das kann interessant werden.<<  
  
Sie schaut sich um. Das kleine Team der Krankenstation geht ruhig seiner Arbeit nach.  
Einen Moment zögert sie, dann betätigt sie ihren Kommunikator.  
  
„Doktor E’Char an Captain Ree.“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

"Ennari hier. Was gibts, Doc?"

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

„Ich würde Ensign Cora gerne zu einer medizinischen Grunduntersuchung auf der Krankenstation sehen. Kann Sie kurz freigestellt werden?“, fragt Claril und läuft leicht angespannt zwischen zwei Biobetten auf und ab.  
  
>>Einen Cardassianer habe ich so noch nie untersucht, zumindest keinen lebenden…<<

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

"Sicher. Ich schicke sie runter."  
  
Ennari beendet die Übertragung durch Antippen ihres Kommunikators, steht auf und geht zu Nalas Station.  
  
"Nala, Doc E'Char würde dich gerne zur Erstuntersuchung sehen. Würdest du auf die Krankenstation gehen?"

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

Nala dreht sich zu ihrem neuen Captain um. „Sicher.... Ennari.“  
  
Es fällt ihr immer noch schwer. Aber gleichzeitig gefiel es ihr auch.  
  
Sie versetzt ihre Konsole in den gesperrten Modus, nickt Ennari zu und begibt sich zum Turbolift im hinteren Bereich der Brücke.  
  
„Na super“, sagt sie zu sich selber, nachdem sich die Türen geschlossen und der Turbolift sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.  
  
Ärzte hatten immer besonderes Interesse an ihr gezeigt. Noch nie waren die Krankenstationen ihr Lieblingsbereich von Schiffen gewesen. Manchmal hatte sie fast das Gefühl gehabt, der ein oder andere Arzt hätte sie am liebsten gerne aufgeschnitten, um einen Blick rein werfen zu können.  
  
Sie hofft inständig, dass dies nicht wieder der Fall sein würde.  
  
Der Turbolift öffnet sich und entlässt Nala direkt gegenüber der Krankenstation.  
  
Einen tiefen Atemzug später betritt sie die Krankenstation.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

Claril sitzt gebannt auf einem Biobett, den Eingang zur Station fest im Blick.  
Und obwohl sie aufmerksam wirkt, sind ihre Gedanken ganz woanders.  
Sie hatte mit Nala nur zwei, drei kurze Sätze gewechselt, zur Begrüßung.  
  
>>Sicher ist, diese Situation wird nicht leicht, weder für mich noch für sie…<<  
  
Aus medizinischer Sicht war Nala ein Hauptgewinn, eine lebende Cardassianerin die sie frei untersuchen könnte, aber es sollte hier nicht in ein wissenschaftliches Experiment ausarten.  
>>Ich werde die Standardwerte nehmen, wie bei jedem anderen… und…<<  
Sie überlegt angestrengt ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt wenigstens etwas zu reden.  
>>Oder soll ich die Untersuchung von jemand anderen leiten lassen? Oh verdammt!<<  
  
Viel weiter kommt Claril nicht, denn da sieht sie schon die Cardassianerin in der Tür.  
Sie steht etwas verschüchtert da und tut einen zögerlichen Schritt weiter in den Hauptbereich hinein.  
  
Claril gleitet von dem Bett herunter und geht auf sie zu.  
>>Dann wollen wir mal!<<  
  
„Hallo Ensign. Ähm…wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?”  
Sie deutet auf einen freien Untersuchungsbereich.  
Als sie Nala dahin begleitet spürt sie die neugierigen Blicke ihres Teams im Nacken.  
>>Oh man…<<  
  
„Kleinen Moment, ja? Ich lege eben die Geräte zurecht. Es wird nicht lange dauern“, sagt sie zuversichtlich und hofft, dass sie dabei wirklich freundlich klang.

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

Langsam setzt sich Nala auf das ihr zugewiesene Biobett.  
  
Sie fühlt die Blicke förmlich auf ihrer Haut.  
  
Gleichzeitig spürt sie auch die Nervosität der jungen Ärztin auf deren Rückkehr sie wartet.  
  
>>Sie scheint ja ganz nett zu sein. Hoffentlich ist das nicht nur Fassade<<

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

>>Sie scheint wirklich noch sehr jung zu sein…<<  
Das hatte sie sich schon gedacht, als sie Nala das erste mal gesehen hatte. Nun aber konnte sie ihre Vermutung überprüfen indem sie die bereits vorhandenen Angaben von ihr abrief.  
>>21 Jahre? Ja, das ist wirklich jung….<<  
Sie legt noch ein paar weitere Geräte raus, wobei sie viele davon nicht benutzen will. Irgendwie muss sie sich aber noch etwas Zeit verschaffen um sich zu sammeln.  
>>Dann mal los…<<  
  
Ruhig tritt sie wieder an Nalas Biobett und lächelt lieb um den erwartungsvollen Blick der anderen zu antworten.  
  
Claril aktiviert das kleine Terminal, welches in der Höhe des Kopfbereiches am Bett angebracht ist.  
  
„Und wie fühlen Sie sich? Schon eingelebt?“, fragt sie nebenbei und bereitet das System auf die Datenverarbeitung vor. 

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

„Ich fühle mich ganz gut, danke. Ich kann mich zumindest nicht beschweren.“ Sie lächelt die Ärztin an.  
  
Mit proaktiver Freundlichkeit ihrerseits hatte sie bisher noch die besten Erfahrungen gemacht.  
  
„Einleben konnte ich mich ja quasi noch gar nicht, denn Deep Space 5 war ja mehr als weit weg vom wirklichen Alltag. Das fängt jetzt so richtig an. Aber ich freue mich darauf.“

 

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

„Das hört sich ja gut an“, meint Claril und beendet ihre Eingabe und stellt wieder Augenkontakt zu ihrer Besucherin her.  
  
„Ich meine da schon einen gewissen Ehrgeiz raus gehört zu haben“, lacht sie.  
„Mit ein paar kurzen Scans will ich überprüfen ob der auch uneingeschränkt umgesetzt werden kann.“  
  
Galant schnappt sie sich ihren Tricorder und programmiert ihn auf den ersten groben Scan.  
„Also, soweit keine Beschwerden, richtig? Irgendwelche Krankheiten oder Allergien die bekannt sind?“, fragt sie und führt das Gerät langsam an Nalas Körper entlang.

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

"Keine Beschwerden. Auch keine Allergien außer der gegen Cardassianer."  
  
Sie lacht.  
  
"Klingt komisch, wenn ich das sage, oder?"

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

Die Ärztin schmunzelt ebenfalls.  
„Ja, es wirkt etwas seltsam so etwas von einem Cardassianer zu hören.“  
  
Sie liest die Daten von dem Tricorder ab und geht erneut zu der kleinen Konsole in Kopfhöhe.  
„Aber ohne all zu wertend klingen zu wollen, mit dieser Allergie sind Sie nicht alleine auf diesem Schiff.“  
  
Claril ist sich unsicher, ob sie wirklich weiter auf das Thema eingehen soll.  
>>Wahrscheinlich habe ich aber so schnell nicht wieder die Gelegenheit dazu.<<  
Tief atmet sie ein, ehe sie weiter redet.  
„Sie waren noch an der Akademie als der Krieg geführt wurde, oder? Wurden Sie mal zu einem Einsatz abkommandiert im Rahmen unserer ja eher weniger guten Lage?“  
  
Weitere Eingaben folgen und Claril nimmt einen kleinen, runden Signalverstärker zur Hilfe um die einzelnen Körperbereiche von Nala genauer zu erfassen.  
Sie hält das kleine Gerät jeweils einen kurzen Moment lang an Nalas Kopf, ihren Oberkörper und die Beine um präzisere Daten zu erhalten. 

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

"Wobei ich fast noch behaupten würde, dass diese Allergie auch außerhalb dieses Schiffes ziemlich verbreitet sein dürfte.", sie lächelt schräg.  
  
Sie merkt, wie es im Kopf der Ärztin arbeitet. Nala senkt nachdenklich ihren Kopf.  
  
"Leider war ich bis zum Ende des Krieges nie wirklich draußen. Das hätte ich zu gern getan. Aber leider wurde mir das verweigert, so wie vielen meiner Kommilitonen der wissenschaftlichen Disziplin."  
  
Mit ihren Augen verfolgt sie das kleine Handgerät der Ärztin.  
  
"Zu gerne hätte ich den ein oder anderen..." Sie lässt den Satz unvollendet und atmet aus. Sie fühlt schon wieder eine gewisse Wut in sich aufsteigen.  
  
>>Lass das nicht zu...<<

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

Die Ärztin stoppt kurz ihre Bewegung.  
„Verrückt, dass man mich und ihn für „unfähig“ hielt und eher als störend an der Front wahrgenommen hat. Dabei war die Sternenflotte einst so stolz auf ihre wissenschaftlichen Schwerpunkte und die Offiziere. Aber dann, zack, Krieg und wir stehen angeblich nur faul rum und müssen beschützt werden…“  
  
Sie geht mit ihrem Kopf etwas zu Nala runter, damit das nicht alle mitbekommen, was sie sagt.  
„Ich finde wir wurden auch da nur unterschätzt. Aber das bleibt unter uns, okay?“  
  
Sie lächelt lieb und verstaut den kleinen Verstärker in einer Vertiefung des Terminals.  
„Und was die Cardassianer betrifft, nun… sie zu töten schaffte uns wenig Genugtuung. Zumindest mir nicht und ich denke bei Tais war es ähnlich. Es war irgendwann nur noch eintönig. Egal wie viele Jem’Hadar, Cardassianer, Breen oder Vorta ich erschossen habe, wirklich einen Fortschritt habe ich nie sehen können. Seien Sie froh, dass ihnen das erspart wurde.“

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

"Natürlich bleibt das unter uns." Nala nickt eifrig.  
  
"Manchmal denke ich mir das auch. Und manchmal denke ich mir aber auch, dass ich gerne etwas beigetragen hätte."  
  
Sie schaut der Ärztin in die Augen.  
  
"Wo warst du denn stationiert, wenn ich fragen darf?"

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

Claril öffnet weit ihre Augen.  
>>Du?<<  
Sie grinst. Zugegeben, ein klein bisschen ungewohnt und schnell war das für die Ärztin schon. Sie hatte noch nie einen Cardassianer geduzt und sich auch nie vorgestellt, dass sie es mal machen würde.  
>>Naja, irgendwie aber… ist das okay… denke ich.<<  
  
„Ich und mein Bruder waren auf SB 173 eingesetzt, wurden dann aber für Fronteinsätze abgezogen. Es war manchmal nicht sehr leicht.“  
Sie nimmt ein weiteres Gerät zur Hand.  
„So, bald geschafft“, sagt sie elanvoll.  
„Könntest du dich aufsetzen? Ich würde dir gerne Blut abnehmen.“

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

„Na klar.“ Sie setzt sich auf, krempelt den Ärmel ihrer Uniform nach oben und streckt ihn Claril entgegen.  
  
>>Das ist die netteste Ärztin, die ich je kennen gelernt habe.<<

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

„So und das wars“, meint sie und schaut Nala zufrieden an.  
„Soweit ich nach den ersten Ergebnissen beurteilen kann, bist du voll einsatztauglich.“  
  
Sie klopft ihr kurz auf die Schulter.  
  
„Sollte sich was ändern, würde ich dich informieren. Allerdings muss ich auch sagen, ist die Auswertung deiner Daten nur begrenzt möglich, immerhin haben wir medizinisch gesehen fast gar keine Informationen über die cardassianische Physiologie. Daher beschränke ich mich auf die wenigen Daten, die wir von DS9 haben. Aber das wird schon“, meint sie und versucht bewusst zuversichtlich zu klingen. 

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

„Na das klingt doch super!“, lächelt Nala, richtet ihre Uniform wieder her und steht vom Biobett auf.  
  
„Solltest du mich noch irgendwie untersuchen wollen für weitere Daten, weist du ja, wo ich bin. Danke, Claril.“  
  
Sie richtet sich mit geübten Handgriffen ihre Haare zurecht und dreht sich nochmal zu Claril um.  
  
„Ich bin dann mal wieder auf der Brücke.“, sagt sie, bevor sie sich umdreht und die Krankenstation verlässt.  
  
>>Die Ärztin ist echt nett. Möglicherweise kann ich meine bisherigen Krankenstationserlebnisse hier etwas kompensieren<<  
  
Sie drückt den Anforderungsknopf des Turbolifts.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unser Team redet zusammen auf dem Flug zurück nach SB173 und Lenard erzählt schlechte Witze ++ Aven und Ennari müssen sich mal wieder mit ihren Gefühlen auseinander setzen ( RPG S 25 Mitte)

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

Claril schnappt sich einen Raktajino aus dem Replimaten und setzt sich an einen der Tische in der Offiziersmesse.  
  
„Hast du schon was gegessen?“, fragt sie den verstimmt drein guckenden Bajoraner ihr gegenüber.  
  
„Ich habe nicht wirklich viel Hunger in letzter Zeit“, sagt Aven knapp und schaut sich aufmerksam um.  
„Du machst viel Sport, sieh zu, dass du dich doch dementsprechend ernährst, ich habe keine Lust, dass du mir umkippst!“  
Die Ärztin schaut den Sicherheitsoffizier mahnend an und streicht sich eine Haarsträhne zurück.  
  
„Ja, schon gut“, brummt Aven und guckt zur Seite.  
„Wo ist sie eigentlich?“  
  
„Du meinst Nala?“, fragt Claril.  
  
„Ja, den Löffelkopf..“  
  
„Oh Aven“, meint Claril und atmet aus.  
„Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich isst sie auf ihrem Zimmer. Sie war so schrecklich nervös als wir alleine waren bei der Untersuchung, da ist sie wohl kaum für ein Essen mit mehreren bereit.“  
  
Aven legt den Kopf in den Nacken.  
>>Irgendwie hoffe ich immer noch, dass das hier ein beschissener Albtraum ist!<<

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

„Einfach nur weiter nach Hause fliegen, Ensign.“, trägt Ennari dem Fähnrich auf, der das Brückenkommando der Betaschicht übernimmt.  
  
„Kitan, kommst du mit in die Offiziersmesse? Ich brauch heute einen Absacker.“, fragt sie ihren ersten Offizier.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Ich begleite dich sehr gerne“, meint der Counselor und steht auf.  
Mit seiner üblichen Bewegung streicht er sich die Haare zurück.  
  
>>Irgendwie brauche ich den auch.<<  
Er schaut sich noch einmal kurz auf der Brücke um ehe er Ennari zum Turbolift folgt. 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

„Was für ein Tag, was, Kitan? Irgendwie hoffe ich auf der einen Seite, dass Nala auch da sein wird, auf der anderen hoffe ich es auch nicht.“  
  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Irgendwie wäre es zwar schön, wenn sie sich schnell gut integrieren würde, aber ich denke, dass das zumindest zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht gut ausgehen würde.“  
  
Sie lässt das gesagte ausklingen.  
  
„Was meinst du dazu?“

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Ich sehe es ähnlich. Es sind viele neue Eindrücke für sie und auch für die Crew. Die Situation brauch Zeit, jetzt etwas übers Bein zu brechen, würde alle nur noch mehr belasten. Wir sollten einfach abwarten und ihr auch den nötige Freiraum geben.“  
  
Er schaut Ennari ernst an.  
  
„Ich bin ehrlich, so eine Situation hatte ich noch nie in einer Crew erlebt, daher sind all meine Aussagen nur reine Annahmen. Aber mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir zumindest, dass es richtig ist noch abzuwarten.“  
  
Er schreitet mit Ennari den Flur zur Offiziersmesse entlang. 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Zusammen betreten sie die Offiziersmesse.  
  
„Was kann ich dir bringen, Kitan?“, fragt Ennari.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Wie zuvorkommen“, grinst er und zwinkert seiner Vorgesetzen zu.  
„Aber wenn du schon so fragst, ich hätte gerne einen Raktajino.“  
  
Er wendet sich zu dem Sitzbereich und stolpert schon fast über Clarils heitere Stimme.  
  
„Die gute Laune will ich abbekommen!“  
Gekonnt schlängelt er sich zwischen den Sitzreihen hin und her ehe er von an dem Tisch von Claril und Aven zum stehen kommt.  
  
„Darf ich?“, fragt er und deutet auf einen freien Platz neben Claril.  
  
„Oh sicher Commander“, sie strahlt ihn an während Aven zustimmend nickt. 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Ennari schlängelt sich zum Replikator durch.  
  
„2 Raktajino.“, befiehlt sie ihm und entnimmt Sekunden später die Getränke.  
  
Sie dreht sich um und sucht Kitan in der Menge, um sich zu ihm zu setzten.  
  
Ihr Blick bleibt auf ihm hängen und scannt die Umsitzenden.  
  
>>Aven.<<  
  
„Kitan….“, murmelt sie.  
  
Dann setzt sie sich energisch in Bewegung und erreicht in ein paar Schritten den Tisch.  
  
„Hallo zusammen“, trällert sie lächelnd. „Noch ein Platz für mich frei?“

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

Aven realisiert die Situation in die er, wahrscheinlich mit voller Absicht, von Kitan gebracht wurde.  
>>Dieser Mistkerl!<<  
  
Der Andorianer blickt unschuldig in die Runde und überlässt es zufrieden Claril auf den Platz neben Aven zu deuten.  
  
Ein vielsagender Blickkontakt zwischen Aven und Ennari folgt den Kitan gespannt mit verfolgt, ehe der Bajoraner ein Stück nach links rückt.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Ennari stellt Kitan seinen Raktajino hin und funkelt ihn mit ihren Augen an, während ihre Gesichtszüge lächeln.  
  
„Hier hast du deinen Raktajino. Ein schönes Plätzchen hast du ausgesucht, Kitan.“  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten blickt sie in die Runde.  
  
„Wo hab ich euch unterbrochen?“, fragt sie und lächelt.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

„Ich habe mit Aven über einen typisch terranischen Sport geredet, der immer mehr Anklang auch bei den Bajoraner findet“ sagt sie und tippt gegen ihre Tasse.  
  
„Ja, Baseball. Aus gewissen Gründen sind die meisten meines Volkes verrückt danach“, ergänzt er nüchtern.  
  
Claril fängt an zu lachen.  
„Ja, und dann habe ich ihn mir dabei vorgestellt wie er auf dem Platz steht und…“  
Sie muss weiter laut lachen.  
  
„…Du in diesen Klamotten, niemals!“  
Sie zeigt auf Aven und versucht ihr lautes Lachen in ein Grinsen umzuwandeln.  
  
„Ich hab dich auch gerne Claril“, sagt Aven genervt und verdreht die Augen. 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

In Ennaris Kopf steigt nun ebenfalls das Bild von Aven in diesem Outfit auf und auch sie muss mit sich kämpfen, damit aus dem ziemlich breiten Schmunzler kein Gelächter wird.  
  
„Das… wäre durchaus ein…. Interessanter Anblick“, presst sie hervor und nimmt schnell einen Schluck ihres Getränks.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Vielleicht schon“, meldet sich Kitan zu Wort um Aven wenigstens etwas Rückendeckung zu geben.  
  
„Aber in dieser Uniform gefällst du mir dann doch besser.“  
  
„Ja“, stimmt Claril mit ein, „lieber hier bei uns als Profibaseballer.“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

„Wahre Worte, Claril, wahre Worte!“, lächelt Ennari. „Uns würde hier was fehlen, wenn wir unseren Aven nicht hätten.“

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

Elena und Lenard betreten die Bar. Beide hatten die letzten Stunden an neuen Warpverteilungsmechanismen getüftelt und waren entsprechend am Ende ihrer mentalen Leistungsfähigkeit.  
  
Nachdem der Replikator für beide ein Feierabendgetränk erzeugt hatte, schauen sich beide um.  
Als Gelächter und angeregte Gespräche an ihre Ohren dringt, fixieren beide den Tisch, um den sich die komplette Führungsriege versammelt hatte.  
  
Beide gehen nach einstimmigem Augenkontakt auf den Tisch zu und erhaschen die letzten Satzfetzen.  
  
„Wer würde denn sonst böse Romulaner verscheuchen oder uns nach Deep Space 5 fliegen?“, steigt Elena fließend ins Gespräch, lächelt Aven an und setzt sich nach kurzen bestätigenden Augenkontakt mit Ennari mit einem Stuhl vom Nebentisch neben Ennari.  
  
Lenard folgt ihrem Beispiel und nimmt neben Kitan Platz.  
  
Lenard ergreift das Wort. „Apropos böse Romulaner: Wollt ihr nen Witz hören?“

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Uh, jetzt wird es gefährlich“, sagt Aven und schaut seine Kollegen an.  
Claril schüttelt energisch den Kopf.  
„Danke Lenard, bloß nicht!“  
  
„Sicher“, sagt Kitan aufgeregt und wendet sich zu Lenard.  
„Lass hören!“  
  
„Oh nein“, stöhnt Aven und nimmt die Hand vor die Stirn.  
  
„Commander, wieso müssen Sie uns jedes verdammte mal diesen Horror antun?“, fragt Clari verzweifelt.  
  
„Stellt euch nicht so an, es ist doch nur ein Witz! Also, ich bin ganz Ohr.“  
  
Wieder stöhnen Claril und Aven laut auf.

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

"Wie viele Romulaner braucht man, um ein Leuchtmittel auszutauschen?", fragt Lenard in die Runde.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

"Leeeenard... lass es... Diese Leuchtmittelwitze sind unterirdisch..." Auch Ennari hat ihren Kopf in ihren Händen vergraben und nuschelt den Satz durch die Spalten zwischen ihren Fingern.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

Aven nimmt die Hände zu den Ohren und den Kopf runter.  
  
„Bitte Lenard…wir können doch über alles reden“, meint Claril und greift in Kitans Schulter als würde sie sich an ihm festhalten müssen.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, wie viele?“, spielt Kitan aufgeregt mit. 

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

"Zwei. Einer der schraubt, und einer, der ihm in den Rücken sticht."  
  
Lenard schaut erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Mit einem „Donk“ landet Ennaris Kopf auf der Tischplatte.  
  
„LENARD! Der ist ja nicht auszuhalten!“, nuschelt sie in die Tischplatte hinein.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Ist es vorbei?“ fragt Aven vorsichtig und löst die Hände von seinen Ohren.  
  
„Kitan…“, jammert Claril.  
„Du bist ein Monster!“  
  
Der Andorianer grinst bei.  
„Ich fand den nicht schlecht!“  
  
Er schaut in die vielen verzweifelten Gesichter am Tisch.  
„Wirklich Lieutenant, das ist das beste an deinen Witzen, die Reaktion der anderen“, grinst er Lenard an. 

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

"Danke Kitan, wenigstens einer, der meine Witzekunst wertschätzt!", grinst er breit zurück und legt seine Hand auf Kitans Schulter.  
  
>>Ich weis ja selber, der war mies, aber die Reaktionen sind halt einfach zu schön.<<  
  
Elenas strafenden Blick übersieht er gekonnt.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Während der ganzen Zeit dachte sie insgeheim über Aven nach. Seit seinem Geständnis war ein wenig Zeit vergangen, in der sich beide meist aus dem Weg gegangen waren.  
  
>>Das muss sich ändern<<  
  
Krampfhaft suchte sie nach einem Grund, Aven aus der Gruppe zu lösen und mit ihm zu reden.  
  
Hilfesuchend huschen ihre Augen über die Szenerie.  
  
Dann bleiben sie auf den leeren Tassen ihrer Kollegen hängen.  
  
„Aven“, spricht sie ihn an, „ würdest du mir bitte tragen helfen? Ich geb eine Runde Raktajino aus.“  
  
>> Kollateralschaden. Muss sein.<<  
  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich am Tisch.  
  
Sie schaut ihm direkt in die Augen und signalisierte ihm, ja zu sagen.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

„Aber ich will gar keinen me…“  
Claril verstummt sofort als Kitan sie mit seinem Blick durchbohrt.  
  
>>Okay… was habe ich denn jetzt verpasst?<<  
  
„Ahm…“  
Aven führt sich plötzlich schrecklich nervös.  
„Ja“, sagt er mit einem verwunderten Unterton und zieht Kitans und Lenards Tasse zu sich ran. Mit den leeren Tassen in der Hand steht er auf. 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Ennari sammelt die restlichen Tassen ein und macht sich mit Aven auf zum Replikator.  
  
>>Wie spreche ich ihn jetzt an…<<  
  
„Aven…“, sagt sie auf dem Weg „wir müssen mal miteinander reden. Wir gehen uns aus dem Weg.“  
  
Sie stellt ihren Teil der leeren Tassen in den Replikator.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

>>Verdammt…<<  
Aven ahnte, dass so etwas kommen würde.  
  
Er ist doch bisher kaum im Stande Ennari in die Augen zu sehen und sie kann das einfach so ansprechen?  
  
„Ähm, naja, es gab kaum Gelegenheiten…“, meint er und grübelt kurz.  
  
>>Gelegenheiten wozu….eigentlich? Zu reden?<<  
Reden kann er mit ihr fast immer.  
>>Aber nicht über uns…<<

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Sie kann ihm förmlich ansehen, dass er angestrengt nachdenkt.  
  
Allzuviele Gelegenheiten hatte es wirklich nicht gegeben. Aber irgendwann mussten sie ja reden.  
  
„Spätestens das hier ist eine.“, lächelt sie ihn lieb an.  
  
Eine kleine Stille trat ein. 

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

Aven lächelt sanft.  
„Na gut“, meint er etwas gelöster und stellt auch seine Tassen weg.  
  
„Was soll ich dir sagen?“, fragt er leise um sicherzustellen, dass es wirklich keiner hören kann.  
„Du siehst gut aus und ich hoffe, dass es dir gut geht“, grinst er sie an.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Ennari ist froh, als sich seine Antwort etwas lockerer anhörte.  
  
Auch sie senkt ihre Stimme ein wenig und lächelt.  
  
„Mir geht es doch genauso, Aven.“ Sie packt ihn an seinem rechten Oberarm. „Du weißt ja mittlerweile, dass ich dich attraktiv finde. Ich hoffe auch, dass es dir gut geht und sorge mich um dich. Besonders jetzt in dieser blöden Situation in der wir sind.“

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

Als er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter spürt versucht er sich seine Freude nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen.  
„Das ist lieb von dir, wirklich“, meint er herzlich.  
  
„Danke Ennari.“  
Und in diesen Satz legt er all seine Hingabe an die Frau vor ihm.  
  
„Weißt du, so lange wir diese kleinen Momente für uns haben ist das okay…“  
Er streicht mit seiner Hand kurz möglichst unauffällig über ihren Handrücken.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

„Danke, Aven. Es freut mich, dass du so denkst. Mir geht es ebenso.“, antwortet sie genauso herzlich.  
  
Als er über ihren Handrücken streicht, jagt ein wohliger Schauer über ihren Arm. Schnell versucht sie dies zu verbergen.  
  
„Hauptsache, wir müssen uns nicht aus dem Weg gehen.“, sie lächelt ihn an.  
  
>>Langsam sollten wir zurück… Sonst gibt es Erklärungsbedarf<<  
  
„Wir sollten den anderen jetzt aber ihren Raktajino bringen.“, sagt sie und tippt die Bestellung in den Replikator, welcher sofort anfängt, Materiewirbel auszuspucken und unter einem Rauschen zusammenzusetzen.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

Er stellt sich neben Ennari, so nah es nur geht.  
„Ich könnte das gar nicht mehr, dir vollkommen aus dem Weg gehen.“  
  
Er schaut sie ernst an.  
„Und ich will das auch nicht!“  
>>Dafür hoffe ich zu viel…Dafür fühle ich zu viel…<<  
  
Nach einer bewussten Pause wendet er sich erst den materialisierten Getränken zu und nimmt zwei Tassen.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Ennari war geflashed von der Offenheit ihres Offiziers.  
  
Sie will es ja auch nicht. Sie will ihm nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Nicht mal ein bisschen. Sogar im Gegenteil.  
  
Aber sie muss. Und sie darf das nicht sagen. Zumindest nicht so.  
  
„Ich will dir auch nicht aus dem Weg gehen, Aven.“ Sie senkt ein wenig ihren Blick.  
Mehr kann sie gerade nicht sagen.  
  
Weitere Tassen folgen.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

„Schau bitte nicht so geknickt“, meint er sanft und verspürt das starke Bedürfnis sie in seine Amre zu schließen.  
>>Verdammt…<<  
  
„Sonst muss ich dich irgendwann noch küssen“, scherzt er leise und reicht ihr eine Tasse.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Sie hebt ihren Kopf wieder und nimmt die Tasse entgegen.  
  
>>Warum kann ich nicht einfach....<<  
  
Sie lächelt ihn einfach nur an. 

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Na, ihr beiden, wie geht’s?“  
Kitan steht neben Ennari und Aven und strahlet sie an.  
  
>>Oh … seit wann ist er?<<  
„Ich…wir…“, stammelt Aven verloren.  
  
„Schon okay“, sagt Kitan ruhig.  
„Aber es ist nicht gerade fair sich einfach aus dem Staub zu machen und Lenards beste Witze zu verpassen“.  
Er schaut die beiden durchdringend an.  
  
„Ich habe ja nichts gegen Zweisamkeit und von mir aus könnt ihr auch sonst was zusammen machen, aber“, sagt er scharf und versucht die beiden auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu holen, „ihr seid hier nicht in irgendeinem Quartier. Und wenn man mal etwas mehr auf euch achtet, muss man schon blind sein, es nicht zu merken…“  
  
Er geht zwischen den beiden hindurch und vergrößert so die Distanz zwischen ihnen.  
Schnell schnappt er sich die letzte volle Tasse.  
  
„Aber ich rette ja jetzt die Situation“, lächelt er breit.  
  
„Ich würde das wohl eher stören nennen…“, murmelt Aven muss sich aber eingestehen, dass Kitan vielleicht recht hatte.  
Er hätte Ennari noch Stunden anstarren können.  
  
„Also, wollen wir?“, fragt der Andorianer und geht Richtung Tische.  


[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

„Du hast ja Recht.“ Ennari richtet ihren Blick auf den Boden. Sie weiß, dass jede Minute, die sie für den normalen Betrieb „zu viel“ miteinander verbrachten, das Interesse und die Aufmerksamkeit der restlichen Crew auf sie ziehen könnte.  
  
Langsam die Tassen ausbalancierend folgt sie Kitan zurück an den Tisch.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Ankunft auf SB173 nach DS5

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

===Mehrere Stunden später ===  
  
Lenard dreht sich um und schaut den Andorianer an, der auf dem Stuhl des Captains sitzt.  
  
„Kitan, wir werden in ca. 15 Minuten an SB 173 ankommen, wenn wir die Geschwindigkeit beibehalten.“

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Danke Lieutenant“, meint Kitan und setzt sich aufrecht hin.  
Mit einer flinken Bewegung betätigt er seinen Kommunikator.  
  
„Kitan an Ennari. Wir erreichen SB173 in voraussichtlich 15 Minuten. Ich hoffe du freust dich auf ein Widersehen“, meint er heiter und lehnt sich zurück. 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Das Biepen des Kommunikators lässt Ennari aus ihrem leichten Schlaf hochschrecken.  
  
Sie braucht einen Moment, um zu erfassen, was Kitan da gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
„Ennari hier. Danke für die Info Kitan. Ich bin gleich da.“, sagt sie, während sie aus ihrem Bett in ihrem Quartier aufsteht.  
  
>>Der Power-Nap ist ein wenig länger geraten als geplant<<  
  
Sie durchquert den Raum, schnappt sich ihre Uniform und schlüpft hinein. Sodann geht sie zu ihrem Spiegel und richtet ihre Haare, welche sie immer noch offen trägt.  
  
Nach einem zufrieden prüfenden Blick macht sie sich auf den Weg zur Brücke.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

Der Andorianer steht galant auf und wechselt den Platz als er Ennari hereinkommen sieht.  
„Ich hoffe du hast dich gut erholt“, sagt er zu seinem Captain.  
„Auf SB173 wartet der übliche Wahnsinn auf uns.“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

„Ja, das hat gut getan, danke Kitan, dass du übernommen hast.“  
Sie lächelt ihren ersten Offizier an und nimmt Platz.  
  
„Lenard, wie lang noch?“, fragt sie.  
  
„Ungefähr 5 Minuten, Ennari.“, antwortet dieser, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
  
„Du weißt ja, was zu tun ist. Anmelden, andocken, abschalten. Aber ich hätte trotzdem gerne einen Kanal zu meinem Lieblings-Stationscommander.“, sagt sie zu Kitan gewandt.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Wie bitte?“, murrt der Andorianer leise neben ihr.  
„Lieblings-Stationskommander?“  
Ein kritischer Unterton schwing in seiner Frage mit.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

„Ich hab ja nur einen!“, grinst Ennari breit.  
  
Sie knufft Kitan in die Seite. „Hast du echt geglaubt, ich hätte ihn lieber als dich? Du bist kein simpler Stationscommander, du bist mein 1. Offizier!“

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

„Oh“, sagt Kitan verwundert.  
Er war auf diese netten Worte dann doch nicht gefasst.  
  
„Ich werde noch rot Ennari!“  
Er nimmt die Hand ins Gesicht, dann wieder vor sein Sichtfeld und betrachtet sie aufmerksam.  
„Nein, halt! Immer noch blau, alles gut!“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Ennari braucht zwei Sekunden. Dann lacht sie schallend los.  
  
Kitan, welcher aufmerksam seine Hautfarbe kontrolliert war einfach zu lustig. Die Anspannung der letzten Tage entlädt sich komplett in lautem, herzlichem Gelächter.  
  
Einige Crewmen, welche die Konsolen im hinteren Bereich der Brücke bedienen, drehen sich irritiert um und betrachten Ennari.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

Kitan lässt seine Hände sinken und schaut gelöst auf Ennari.  
Ihr Lachen hat etwas ansteckendes und wohltuendes zu gleich.  
Der Andorianer tut es gut, seine Freundin so zu sehen. 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

Langsam verebbt ihr Lachen.  
Immer noch mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht dreht sie sich zu dem in ihrem Rücken stehenden Aven um.  
  
„Aven, würdest du mir bitte eine Verbindung mit Commander Benia herstellen?“, fragt sie noch leicht giggelnd.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

„Aye Ma’am“, bestätigt Aven förmlich und versucht sich auch nicht von Ennaris Lachanfall anstecken zu lassen. Man muss hier nicht erwähnen, wie sehr der Bajoraner es liebt, wenn Ennari lacht.  
  
„Hach, freu ich mich diesen Mann wiederzusehen“, singt Kitan und nimmt die Hand vor seine Stirn.  
  
In dem Moment erscheint auch schon die OPS auf dem Bildschirm inklusive Commander Benia.

 

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

„Ree, sagen sie mir, dass das ein schlechter Scherz ist.“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

„Guten Abend, Commander.“, sagt sie sachlich und ruhig.  
  
>>Fängt schon wieder super an. Gib ihm keine Angriffsfläche.<<  
  
„Wenn Sie der Meinung sind, es ist ein schlechter Scherz, dass ich zurückkomme, daran sollten sie sich mittlerweile gewöhnt haben.“

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

>>Will sie mich verarschen?<<  
  
„Nein! Ich meine Kadett Cora!“, bellt er in den Bildschirm.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

>>Wenn ich eins nicht vermisst habe…<<  
  
Ennari winkt Nala unauffällig zu und deutet auf den noch freien Stuhl an ihrer Seite.  
  
„ENSIGN Cora, Commander. Sie ist eine nette, junge Frau.“ Während sie dies sagt, nimmt Nala, etwas verschüchtert durch den Anblick auf dem Bildschirm, an ihrer Seite Platz. 

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

Ungläubig starrt Eny Benia auf die ihm unbekannte Frau, die sich da zu Ennari setzt.  
  
„Wer ist das?“, blafft er.

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

Ennari blickt Nala vielsagend an. Nala versteht, was Ennari bezwecken will. Er erkennt sie nicht als Cardassianerin.  
>>Das sollte zu ändern sein.<<  
  
Langsam nimmt sie ihre Haare zurück und streicht sie hinter ihre Ohren. Dabei beobachtet sie, sie die Augen des Mannes auf dem Bildschirm immer größer werden, je mehr von ihrer Stirn und ihrer Halspartie sichtbar wird.

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

>>Sie? Das? Nein!<<  
  
Eny will etwas sagen. Aber die Worte bleiben ihm im Hals stecken. 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

„Soweit, Commander. Ich nehme an, Rampe 1 wie immer?“, fragt Ennari unverfroren.

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

Es dauert mehrere Sekunden, bis Eny sich von diesem Schock erholt hat.  
  
„Sicher…. Ich…. lasse alles vorbereiten“, stammelt er etwas geistesabwesend, bevor er den Kommunikationskanal schließt.

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

Im Hintergrund des Alls blitzt es hell auf. Aus dem Blitz schießt die USS Verelan hervor und wechselt übergangslos auf vollen Gegenschub. Genauso brachial wie grazil bremst sie ab, bis ihre Spitze kurz vor der Andockbucht zu liegen kommt. Kurze Stöße der Manövriertriebwerke bewältigen die letzten Meter, bis das Schiff mit einem leichten Rucken in der Bucht einrastet.  
  
Ein triumphierendes Lächeln huscht über Lenards Gesicht, als er den Antrieb deaktiviert.  
  
>>Ich liebe dieses Schiff. So dicht bin ich noch nie vor meinem Ziel aus dem Warp gefallen. Und ich hatte immer noch Puffer..<<

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

Samantha Meyer steht an der Schleuse zur Andockbucht, an der gerade die Verelan angelegt hat.  
  
Sie kann es nicht fassen, dass sie gleich Ihre Freundin wiedersehen wird.  
Ihre Freundin, für die sie in Zukunft arbeiten darf.  
  
Die letzten Tage waren etwas wild gewesen. Zuerst hatte sie dieser verstörende Stationscommander „begrüßt“, danach hatten sie die letzten eineinhalb Tage die Labors eingerichtet. Nun freut sie sich einfach nur auf Nala.  
  
Mit einem Zischen erfolgt der Druckausgleich, kurz darauf öffnet sich die Schleuse. Heraus tritt eine junge, rothaarige Trill.  
  
>>Der Captain<<  
  
„Captain an Deck.“, salutiert sie wie mechanisch und reißt die Hacken zusammen.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Ennari schaut die junge Frau etwas irritiert an.  
Dann dämmert es hier, als sie die blaue Uniform in Zusammenhang mit den Ensign-Rangabzeichen sieht.  
  
>>Eine der neuen Wissenschaftlerinnen<<  
  
Sie geht lächelnd auf sie zu.  
  
„Nicht Captain. Ennari. Du bist Samantha, richtig?“ Sie schüttelt ihr die Hand.

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

>>Wow.<<  
  
Sam war überwältigt von diesem Auftritt. Man hatte ihr bereits gesagt, dass Captain Ree einen offenen Kommandostil und familiären Umgangston pflegte. Aber so? Sie erwidert den Händedruck.  
  
„Richtig, Sir. Nennen Sie mich Sam, das ist kürzer.“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Ennari bemerkt die Unsicherheit der jungen Frau.  
„Das mit dem Duzen müssen wir nochmal üben“, lacht sie. „Einfach Ennari, ohne Captain, ohne Ma’am und schon 3 mal ohne ‚Sir‘. Ich freue mich, wenn wir uns demnächst öfter begegnen. Aber jetzt muss ich in die Ops.“  
  
Sie lächelt der Wissenschaftlerin nochmal zu und macht sich dann auf den Weg zur Ops.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Vorsichtig steckt Claril hinter Ennari ihren Kopf um die Ecke. Ein paar Leute ihres Teams von der Krankenstation überholen sie und machen wieder ihre ersten Schritte auf SB173-  
  
>>Der muss hier irgendwo stecken<<  
  
Noch einen weiteren Schritt wagt sie sich vor und dann…  
  
„Claril!“, tönt es aus dem Flur.  
  
Tais kommt mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zugerannt.  
  
Gekonnt schlängelt sie sich hinter Ennari her um genug Platz zu haben, ihren Bruder in die Arme zu schließen.  
„Ah, schön das du wieder da bist!“, ruft Tais.  
„Wehe du hast die Krankenstation unordentlich gemacht“, meint sie lieb.  
  
„Niemals“, beteuert der Trill und löst die Umarmung.  
  
„Dann bin ich beruhigt“, sagt sie und streicht Tais lieb durch die Haare.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Die Luft ist rein“, meint Aven und schaut sich von seiner erhöhten Position im Übergang der Schleuse um.  
  
„Ganz sicher?“  
Kitan tritt hinter Aven und prüft selbst noch einmal die Lage.  
  
„Kein Commander Benia.“  
Aven schultert seine große Sporttasche und geht aus der Andockschleuse heraus an Tais, Claril und Ennari vorbei.  
Einen kurzen Moment sieht er Ennari an. Ein intensiver Blickkontakt folgt, eher er seine Augen wieder angestrengt auf seine Füße zwingt.  


[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

„Na, dann ist es ja schön wieder…uff…“  
Kitan wird in seiner heldenhaften Ansprache unterbrochen.  
  
Ein Trill klammert sich an seinen Hals.  
  
„Tais, du…“, schnappt er nach Luft, „…erwürgst mich!“, krächzt er weiter.  
  
„Willkommen zurück“, sagt der Arzt stolz und lässt sich noch einem Moment länger an Kitan hängen ehe er nachgibt.

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

Nala geht, ihre Tasche geschultert, langsam auf ihre neue Heimat zu. Die Station, welche sie schon auf dem Schirm beim Anflug betrachten konnte, war nicht die neueste. Sie war auch nicht die schönste. Aber es war ihre neue Heimat.  
  
Etwas bange war ihr schon. Der Teil der Crew, den sie bis jetzt kennengelernt hatte, hatte sich bis jetzt überwiegend ruhig, wenn nicht sogar freundlich verhalten. Doch dies war nur ein Teil der Crew gewesen. Aber sie freute sich trotzdem darauf, entgegen dem, was ein kleiner Teil ihres Gehirns ihr weiterhin soufflierte.  
  
Langsam durchquert sie im allgemeinen Gewusel der Crewmitglieder die Schleuse.  
Vor ihr lichten sich die Gestalten und geben den Blick auf eine junge Frau frei.  
  
„Sam!“ Ein breites Lächeln breitet sich über ihrem Gesicht aus. Obwohl es nur wenige Wochen her ist, fühlt es sich an, wie eine Ewigkeit. Mit offenen Armen läuft sie auf sie zu.  
  
„Nala!“ Die beiden Frauen fallen sich gegenseitig um den Hals.  
  
Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, schaut Sam ihre Freundin an. „Oder sollte ich sagen, herzlich willkommen, Ensign Cora! Ensign Meyer meldet sich zum Dienst!“, sagt sie spöttisch und salutiert spielerisch.  
  
„Mach das bloß nicht nochmal!“, lacht Nala und hebt tadelnd den Zeigefinger.  
  
„Ich bin so froh, dass wir gemeinsam versetzt wurden, Sam.“ Ihre Freundin nickt zustimmend.  
  
„Weist du mein Quartier ist?“, fragt sie Sam und wirft einen bezeichnenden Blick auf die bis zum Bersten gefüllte Tasche, die sie sich umgeworfen hatte.  
  
„Ja. Du hast ein großes auf der Ebene der Führungsoffiziere. Ich zeigs dir. Komm mit!“  
  
Sams Aktionismus steckt Nala sofort wieder an. Sie folgt ihr mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht den Gang entlang. 

[Tais E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093756)

 

„Wow, ist das…?“  
Tais Augen bleiben an der neuen Offizierin hängen.  
  
Aufmerksam folgt der Andorianer ihm mit seinem Blick.  
Als er Nala entdeckt weiß er sofort worauf Tais anspielt.  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Mit offenen Haaren sieht man es wirklich nur an der Hautfarbe…“, flüstert er und mustert Nala weiter ganz genau.  
„Hat sie sich bisher denn gut verhalten?“  
  
„Wie soll ich das beurteilen Tais? Ich kenne sie nur flüchtig. Zudem fühlt sie sich unwohl, das merkt man ihr an. Klar, dass sie da nicht direkt aus dem Nähkästchen plaudert.“  
  
„Blöde Cardassianer eben…“, schnaubt Tais, allerdings bemüht leise.  
  
„Ich will ihr keinen Vorwurf machen, die Zeit wird zeigen wie gut sie in die Crew passt. Und so, wie sie mit dieser jungen Frau umgeht, scheint sie ja auch Freunde zu haben.“  
Der Offizier sieht immer noch Tais kritischen Blick.  
„So schlecht wird sie schon nicht seien“, meint Kitan locker und gibt ihm einen Knuff in die Seite.  
„Red doch einfach mal mit ihr.“  
  
„Ja, sicher! Mach du es doch!“  
  
„Hört auf zu streiten“, sagt Calril dominant und geht zwischen die beiden.  
  
„Ich stimme Kitan zu Tais. Wir sollten einfach abwarten.“  
  
Kitan und Claril nicken einander zu und wenden zeitgleich ihren Blick wieder zu dem Trill.  
  
„Urghs! Ihr wart definitiv viel zu lange zusammen weg! Ich finds gar nicht gut wenn ihr euch so gut versteht…“

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Aven beobachtet das Treiben noch aus der Ferne.  
Wirklich viel weiter ist er bisher mit seiner Tasche nicht gekommen.  
  
Er ist sich sicher, dass er der Cardassianerin nicht trauen kann und es im Endeffekt auch nicht mal versuchen will.  
Wie sie die andere Offizierin in den Arm genommen hat, jagt ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
>>Diese Station wird mehr und mehr zu einem Albtraum. Ob ich jetzt versetzt werden könnte?<<  
Er schultert seine Tasche um und startet einen erneuten Versuch sich zu seinem Quartier zu begeben.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aven und Nala treffen zum ersten Mal alleine aufeinander

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

Ihr Quartier ist groß. Sehr groß.  
  
>>Hier kann ich ja fast meinen Morgensport drin machen<<  
  
Langsam schreitet sie das Quartier ab. Sam war nach einer längeren Unterhaltung über die letzten Wochen mittlerweile gegangen, da sie für die Nachtschicht eingeteilt war.  
  
Langsam und bedächtig räumt Nala ihre Sachen in die dafür eigentlich viel zu großen Schränke.  
  
>>Wie hab ich das eigentlich verdient? Ich bin doch bloß ein kleine, fertig ausgebildete Kadettin. Und jetzt hab ich hier so ein Riesenquartier.<<  
  
Obwohl es niemand sieht, schüttelt sie ihren Kopf, dann setzt sie sich auf die Couch, welche an der Wand ihres Quartiers steht.  
  
Minutenlang lauscht sie den zugegebenermaßen sehr leisen Umgebungsgeräuschen der Station und schaut durch die Fenster ihres Quartiers in die Weite des Alls.  
  
Doch ihre Aufregung lies sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen.  
  
„Spaziergang“, sagt sie laut zu sich selbst, erhebt sich und betritt unter dem Zischen ihrer Zimmertür den Gang.  
  
>>Besser merken, wo mein Quartier ist.<<  
  
Sie macht das seit sie sich auf der Akademie verlaufen hat. Sie läuft eine Tür weiter und betrachtet die Beschriftung.  
  
>>Sich die Nachbarn zu merken hilft ungemein<<  
  
„Lieutenant Cashard“, murmelt sie vor sich hin.  
  
>>Cashard, Cashard, Cashard... Wer ist das noch eben?<<  
  
In diesem Moment dringt ein Zischen an ihr Ohr. Ruckartig richtet sie sich auf.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Aven war müde von der Reise. Irgendwie fertig.  
Er hatte sich nach etwas Ruhe gesehnt und die neue Offizierin regte ihn immer noch auf.  
Schrecklich sogar.  
  
Aber genau diese Offizierin, die letzte Person der er jetzt begegnen wollte, stand ihm gegenüber und leicht nach vorne gebeugt..  
  
Leicht erschrocken schaut er auf die kleinere Frau vor sich.  
  
„Was zum…was wird das?“, fragt er ruppig.  
  
Es geschieht alles ganz schnell, reflexartig packt er Nala am Oberarm und drückt sie gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.  
  
Als er seine Handlung realisiert will er sich schon fast entschuldigen, aber sein Stolz verbietet ihm das gerade.  
Auch seinen Griff kann er einfach noch nicht lockern. 

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

In dem Moment, in dem sie den Namen >>Aven<< fertiggedacht hatte, landet Nala mit einem dumpfen Geräusch an der Wand des Korridors.  
  
Der Aufprall presst ihr die gesamte Luft aus dem Körper und lässt kurz die Szenerie vor ihren Augen verschwimmen. Sie war auf vieles vorbereitet gewesen. Dies war keins dieser Szenarien.  
  
„ch....“ Mehr kommt nicht aus ihrem Mund. Sie atmet einmal ein.  
  
Immer noch presst sie der große Bajoraner mit unaussprechlicher Kraft gegen die Wand. Fast verliert sie den Boden unter den Füßen.  
  
„Lieutenant. Ich habe mir nur den Namen meines Quartiernachbarn angeschaut! Es tut mir Leid!“, sagt sie panisch.  
  
>>Es muss natürlich der Bajoraner sein. Die Spezies, die noch mehr als alle anderen einen Grund für ihren Hass hat.<<  
  
Adrenalin jagt durch ihre Adern und lässt ihr Herz bis zu ihrem Hals schlagen. Hektisch scannen ihre Augen die umliegende Umgebung auf Personen oder Fluchtmöglichkeiten ab. Auch wenn sie weis, dass sie gegen diesen Sicherheitsmann keine Chance hat.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Langsam kommt Aven in der Situation an.  
  
Egal ob Cardassianer oder nicht, diese Frau hätte keine Chance gegen ihn und stellt akut keine Gefahr da.  
Einen Moment ringt er noch mit sich selbst, dann aber löst er seine Hand von Nalas Schulter und bemerkt, wie sie etwas an der Wand herunter rutscht.  
  
>>Verdammt, das ist deine Kollegin du Idiot!<<  
  
Ein >>Tut mir Leid<< bleibt ihm im Hals stecken.  
Stattdessen schaut er von der erschrockenen Frau knapp vor ihm über seien eigene Schulter zu dem Quartier neben seinem.  
  
>>Diesen beschissenen Einfall konnte nur Benia gehabt haben! Was haben die sich nur dabei gedacht<<  
  
Wieder blickt er auf Nala, welche immer noch vor ihm auszuharren scheint.  
Ihre Augen wirken so erschrocken wie die von jeder anderen humanoiden Spezies die er kennt. Da war nichts von dem blanken Hasse, den er sonst in den Augen von Cardassianern sah.  
  
Er nimmt wieder seine Hand zu ihrer Schulter, diesmal aber langsam und sanft.  
„Alles okay?“, versucht er möglichst ruhig zu fragen.  
  
Mehr an Zuwendung kann der Bajoraner gerade nicht aufbringen. 

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

Als sie wieder fest auf ihren eigenen Beinen steht und nicht mehr an der Wand fixiert ist, atmet sie hörbar auf.  
  
Langsam normalisiert sich ihr Puls wieder. Ihre Fluchtinstinkte klingen ab.  
  
„Soweit.“, sagt sie knapp und nickt ihrem Gegenüber zu, während sie sich ihren schmerzenden Oberarm massiert.  
  
Langsam beginnt sie die Situation wieder logisch zu analysieren.  
  
„Ich kann dir ja nicht mal wirklich böse sein.“. Sie legt eine kurze Sprechpause ein.  
  
>>Das ist dein Kollege. Das war eine verständliche Spontanreaktion. Hättest du an seiner Stelle wahrscheinlich ähnlich gemacht. Leb damit. Zeig ihm, dass er keinen Grund für Hass gegen dich hat<<  
  
„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viel Tonnen Zupressdruck du da mit deiner Hand hast? Das ist ja Wahnsinn!“

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Aven fühlt sich zunehmend unwohler und sein schlechtes Gewissen nimmt überhand.  
  
So ganz versteht er das selber nicht.  
>>Sie ist eine Cardassianerin!<<  
Erinnert er sich eindringlich und dennoch kann er der Frau nicht mehr böse sein als jedem anderen.  
>>Werde ich schwach?...<<  
  
„Ich…“, sucht er nach den richtigen Worten. Entschuldigen will er sich immer noch nicht.  
„Keine Ahnung“, meint er verlegen.  
„Habe ich echt so sehr zugedrückt? Das…wollte ich nicht…“  


[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

„Naja... ein sanftes Streicheln war es sicher nicht.“ Sie zwingt sich zu lächeln.  
  
„Aber wäre ein wildfremder Cardassianer vor meinem Quartier gestanden, hätte ich wahrscheinlich ähnlich reagiert, wenn ich so eine Kraft hätte wie du.“  
  
Sie mustert den knapp 15 cm größeren Bajoraner von oben bis unten, während sie sich die durch den Aufprall und ihre Reaktion darauf völlig verrutschte Frisur richtet.  
  
„Lass uns doch von vorne anfangen. Also ich bin Nala. Hi!“, sagt sie und reicht ihm die Hand. „Aber bitte nicht so fest!“

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

>>Was?<<  
Unbewusst geht Aven einen Schritt zurück. Jetzt sieht er so aus, als würde man ihn am Arm packen und gegen die Wand drücken.  
  
Unsicher wie er sich verhalten soll streckt er zögerlich seine Hand aus und umfasst Nalas.  
>>Eindeutig eine Geste der Menschen…<<  
Er bereut es im selben Moment.  
>>Ja, ich bin schwach geworden…<<  
  
„Hallo…Ich bin Aven. Wie du dem Türschild ja unschwer entnehmen konntest“, sagt er gezwungen locker und löst sofort den Kontakt.  
  
>>Ich schüttel die Hand einer Cardassianerin? Kann der Tag noch verrückter werden?<<

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

Nala spürt sofort, dass er sehr unsicher ist. So langsam er ihr die Hand gab, so schnell zog er sie wieder weg.  
  
>>Das muss unglaublich schwer für ihn sein. Kann ich das irgendwie einfacher machen?<<  
  
„Leider stand da nur etwas von einem Lieutenant Cashard. Das damit AVEN Cashard gemeint ist, hatte ich ungefähr im dem Moment zusammen, an dem ich an der Wand eingeschlagen bin.“ Sie lacht kurz und herzlich. „Auf den Schreck sollten wir was trinken gehen. Habt ihr hier ne Bar?“ Sie schaut ihn fragend an.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Ob wir hier..?“, wiederholt er geistesabwesend.  
  
Die offene Art der jungen Frau ist gerade zu viel für ihn.  
  
Alles in seinem Inneren Schreit Rückzug und er muss dem nachgeben.  
  
„Klar“, sagt er und sucht nach den richtigen Worten.  
„Ich kann dich hinbringen nur…muss ich noch woanders hin…ganz dringend daher…“  
  
Er schluckt kurz bewusst.  
„Ich bring dich hin, aber leider habe ich für mehr keine Zeit.“  
  
In seinen Gedanken geht er den Weg bis zum Promenadendeck ab.  
Er erscheint ihn plötzlich endlos.  
>>Wenn ich das hier geschafft habe, dann will ich einen Orden!<<

 

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

„Das ist aber schade.“  
  
>>Aber verständlich<<  
  
„Aber danke, dass du mich hinbringst.“ Sie lächelt ihn an.  
„Wo geht’s lang?“, fragt sie und schaut demonstrativ nacheinander in beide Richtungen des Ganges.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Folge mir einfach…“  
Aven wendet sich von sich aus nach rechts und geht mit steifen Schritte voran.  
Angestrengt versucht er den Gedanken an die Frau knapp hinter ihm zu verdrängen.  
  
Für jemand außenstehenden muss dieses Bild äußerst lustig wirken.  
  
>>Was ist hier eigentlich so falsch gelaufen?<<  
  
Die Hoffnung, dass die beiden keinen so zusammen sieht verwirft er schnell, als er mit ihr zusammen den Turbolift betritt und auf einen weiteren Crewman stößt.

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

Beide verbrachten die Zeit im Turbolift schweigend.  
  
Sie war froh, als der Turbolift anhielt, Aven hinaustrat, um eine Ecke bog und vor einem Etablissement stehen blieb.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Okay, also hier ist es. Die Drinks sind ganz okay, der Typ, dem die Bar gehört ist echt nett.“  
Der Bajoraner spielt etwas nervös an seinem Ohrring.  
„Also dann, ähm, schönen Abend noch“, meint er schon aus der Distanz und winkt kurz.  
Immer noch ist er unsicher, ob das nicht gerade ein Traum war.

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

„Danke“, ruft sie verdutzt dem prompt davoneilenden Aven hinterher und winkt ihrerseits.  
  
>>Für einen Bajoraner, der mich zur Begrüßung fast geköpft hätte, ist er doch ganz nett<<  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht.  
  
>>Man kann es ihm ja nicht übel nehmen<<  
  
Langsam geht sie auf die Bar zu, die ihr Aven gezeigt hatte.  
  
Alles wirkte ordentlich und aufgeräumt, aber dennoch gastlich.  
Die Menschen und andere Lebensformen rund um sie herum waren in ihre Gespräche vertieft und bemerkten sie nicht weiter.  
  
Mit ihren Augen fixierte sie den Tresen der Bar und bewegt sich vorsichtig, aber zielstrebig darauf zu. Dort angekommen nimmt sie auf einem freien Hocker Platz und wartet.  
  
>>Mal sehen was das heute wird…<<


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala und Raxel sehen sich in der Bar und direkt kommen auch Tais, Lenard und Elena dazu (Mitte S 28 RPG)

Munter huschte Raxel zwischen verschiedenen Stationen hinter seinem Tresen hin und her.  
Er war müde, hatte irgendwie keine gute Laune und Lust hatte er auf das ganze hier schon lange nicht mehr.  
Aber warum auch immer, er konnte es dann doch nicht lassen jeden Abend aufs neue hier aufzulaufen und den Barkeeper zu geben.  
>>Außer mir macht das ja eh keiner…und nur eine Handvoll Leute wäre dafür qualifiziert. Und davon hat jeder einen anderen Job!<<  
  
Einen Nachfolger für seinen ganz persönlichen Fluch zu finden war erstaunlich schwer.  
  
>>Aber…<<  
So erinnerte er sich  
>>Ein Sprichwort besagt: Was lange währt, wird endlich gut.<<  
  
Also macht er weiter. Tapfer.  
  
Er wirbelt erneut herum und stellt ein paar weitere Gläser zurecht.  
  
„Was fehlt noch…?“  
Ehe er die Bestellung final fertig stellen kann entdecken seine Augen jemanden, den er zuvor noch nie hier gesehen hat.  
  
Und nicht nur das die junge Frau neu war, sie war auch noch Cardassianerin.  
  
Raxel reibt sich ungläubig die Augen, zweimal blinzelt er.  
>>Immer noch Cardassianerin! Mit einer Sternenflottenuniform…? Kann das…?<<  
  
Er stellt sein Glas ab und geht zu ihr herüber.  
„Guten Abend“, sagt er freundlich. 

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

„Hi!“, sagt Nala freundlich, blickt von der Karte hoch und lächelt den Denobulaner an, der auf sie zugekommen war.  
  
Er sieht nett aus. Wie jemand, dem man vertrauen kann.  
  
>>Wobei, Denobulaner sehen meistens nett aus.<<  
  
„Ich war hier noch nie. Gibt’s hier eine besondere Spezialität?“, fragt sie. 

[Raxel](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099340)

Raxel starrt sie an, lange…  
Immer noch…  
Immer weiter…  
  
Die Kombination aus Cardassianer und Sternenflottenuniform verwirrt ihn.  
  
>>Reiß dich zusammen!<<, animiert er sich in Gedanken und tatsächlich, er schafft es etwas zu sagen.  
  
„Spezialitäten liegen im Auge des Betrachters. Wenn man etwas Süßes trinken möchte, empfehle ich natürlich keine herben Getränke und umgekehrt. Momentan scheinen aber alle ganz verrückt nach irgendwelchen Sorten Bier zu sein von der Erde.“  
  
Er zögert kurz.  
„Wobei, sagt dir Erde überhaupt was?“

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

Nala schaut den Denobulaner an. Er brauchte einige Sekunden für seine Antwort. Sie konnte deutlich sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete.  
  
Ein wenig amüsiert sie das. Aber auch nur ein wenig. Denn nach solch einer Denkpause folgte normalerweise eine von zwei Reaktionen. Entweder eine einigermaßen freundliche Begegnung oder Aggression. Und auf letzteres hatte sie gerade keine Lust.  
  
Sie atmet auf, als sich der Denobulaner für ersteres entscheidet.  
  
„Ja, die Erde sagt mir was.“ Sie lächelt. „Ich habe mein ganzes Leben auf dem Erdmond verbracht. Ich kenne quasi nichts anderes.“  
  
Kurz denkt sie über das nach, was er vorher geäußert hatte. Bier klang gut. Sehr gut, sogar.  
  
„Dann würde ich mich doch dem Biertrend anschließen. Was wird denn so verlangt?“

[Raxel](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099340)

„Weißbier, sehr viel in letzter Zeit. Ich selbst mag es ja nicht so, aber viele deiner Kollegen lieben es einfach“, spielt Raxel seine Rolle perfekt.  
  
>>Die war auf der Erde?! Ah so, das erklärt ihre gleich viel sympathischere Ader und auch die Frisur. Eindeutig sehr menschlich.<<  
In seinem Kopf verarbeitet er aufgeregt alle Informationen.

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

„Dann nehm ich doch einfach eins, dass du da hast.“, sagt sie.  
  
„Aber ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Nala!“ Sie streckt dem Barkeeper die Hand hin.  
  
Auch dieser Barkeeper war genauso grundfreundlich eingestellt wie anscheinend alle hier auf dieser Station.  
  
>>Ich glaube, mir wird’s hier gefallen<<  
  
Langsam fällt die Anspannung von ihr ab und eine wohlige Feierabendentspannung setzt ein, als sie sich etwas bequemer hinsetzt.

[Raxel](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099340)

„Uhm…“  
Raxel ist einen Moment lang sehr überrascht, dann greift er aber sicher nach der Hand der jungen Frau.  
  
>>In unserem kurzem Gespräch hat sie mich noch nicht mit einer Waffe bedroht…kann also gar nicht so übel sein.<<  
  
„Raxel, angenehm“, er grinst ungewöhnlich breit und zeigt, wie gut Denobulaner ihre Muskeln bewegen können.  
  
Schnell dreht er sich um und kümmert sich um Nalas Bestellung.  
Seien vorherige muss warten!  
  
„Hier“, meint er lieb und stellt ihr ein Glas vor die Nase.  
„Also, nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich bin etwas neugierig. Du bist also bei Menschen aufgewachsen?“, fragt er nett und hofft, dass seine offenen Fragen für das Niveau eines Barkeepers in Ordnung sind.  


[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

Das Lächeln eines Denobulaners ist immer wieder ein Schauspiel für sich. Vor allem, da sie es noch nicht allzu oft persönlich gesehen hat.  
  
„Dass die Leute neugierig sind bin ich gewohnt. Aber das ist auch gut so, denn so kann ich ihnen auch einfacher was über mich erzählen.“ Sie betrachtet das schäumende Bier in dem Glas vor ihr.  
  
„Ja, ich bin bei Adoptiveltern in der Mondkolonie aufgewachsen, nachdem ich aus einem treibenden Schiff gerettet wurde. Bis zum Krieg war das auch recht unproblematisch, hinterher nichtmehr so ganz.“  
  
Sie nimmt einen Schluck. Kühl und erfrischend rinnt es ihre Kehle hinunter.  
  
„Das ist gut, Raxel. Vor allem… Ist das echt?“, fragt sie mit großen Augen.

[Raxel](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099340)

„Haha, danke für das Kompliment aber…“  
Raxel zwinkert ihr zu.  
„Ist alles repliziert. Ich habe da einen technisch begabten Freund, der so etwas ziemlich gut kann. Aber…“  
Er nimmt seinen Körper etwas zurück.  
„Zurück zu dir! >Nicht mehr so ganz< ist eine harmlose Formulierung. Ich kann mir vorstellen, das der Krieg nicht leicht für dich und deine Familie war…Hatte jemand aus deiner Familie am Krieg teilgenommen?“

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

„Respekt!“ Anerkennend zwinkert sie Raxel zurück.  
  
Es tut ihr gut, ungezwungen mit jemandem zu Plaudern. Auf der Akademie waren es immer Vorgesetzte oder andere Kadetten, mit denen sie nicht allzu viel zu tun hatte. Aber hier in dieser Bar war sie auf Augenhöhe mit allen. Es war zwar ihre Vergangenheit wieder das Thema des Gesprächs, aber dass das wohl für immer so ein würde, hatte sie schon lange realisiert.  
  
„Glücklicherweise mussten meine Eltern nicht in den Krieg. Sie waren ja schon im gehobenen Alter und im Hauptquartier eingesetzt.“ Etwas nachdenklich dreht Nala das Glas immer wieder um sich selbst. „Allerdings konnte ich mich mit Ausbruch des Krieges kaum noch offen in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen. Dabei habe ich diese Kriegsverbrechen der Cardassianer genauso gehasst wie jeder andere auch. Aber ich verstehe das. Ich habe mir oft gewünscht, ich könnte keine Cardassianerin sein. Aber es lässt sich nun mal nicht ändern.“

[Raxel](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099340)

Raxel realisiert, dass diese junge Frau viel reifer ist als ihrem Alter entsprechend.  
  
>>Sie ist in die Situation gut hineingewachsen und hat sich ja tapfer durchgebissen, sonst wäre sie nicht hier und würde mein Bier loben!<<  
Der Denobulaner freut sich aufrichtig.  
  
„Oh, bist du denn heute erst auf SB173 angekommen?“, fragt er und schaut sich kurz um.  
  
Noch scheinen alle Kunden im näheren Umkreis zufrieden zu sein, also hat er noch etwas Zeit für das Gespräch.  
  
„Und wie findest du deine neue Crew? Captain Ree ist doch klasse, oder?“

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

„Ja, vorhin erst.“ Sie nimmt einen weiteren Schluck.  
  
„Ich bin auf Deep Space 5 dazugestoßen, weil ich gerade in der Nähe war, als die Versetzung offiziell wurde. Und da die Crew zufällig auch da war, wurde ich dorthin beordert. Meine Abteilung ist direkt hierher gekommen. Vor zwei Tagen glaube ich.“  
  
>>Ich glaube zumindest, das Sam was von 2 Tagen erzählt hat..<<  
  
„Captain Ree ist der Hammer. So einen freundlichen Umgangston innerhalb einer Crew habe ich noch nie erlebt.“ Sie lacht. „Zugegeben, bis jetzt kannte ich nur die Akademie.“  
  
Ein weiterer Schluck folgt. „Aber ich denke trotzdem, dass sie und das ganze hier etwas Besonderes ist und ich bin froh, dass ich dabei sein darf.“  
  
„Von der restlichen Crew haben eigentlich alle sehr freundlich reagiert.“  
  
Ihre Gedanken schweifen kurz zurück an das gerade zuvor geschehene und ein Lächeln zieht über ihr Gesicht.  
  
„Naja. Mit Aven hatte ich gerade ein kleines Zusammentreffen. Aber sowas bin ich gewöhnt. Und zu guter Letzt besteht meine Abteilung auch noch aus meinen Akademie-Kommilitonen, sodass ich schon den ein oder anderen kenne.“

[Raxel](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099340)

„Das hört sich ja wirklich nach guten Voraussetzungen an! Und natürlich ist die Sache mit Aven etwas… schwierig. Aber er ist nen guter Kerl, glaub mir. Er brauch nur eine Weile um aufzutauen und nicht total unnahbar zu wirken.“  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sieht er, wie sich weitere Gäste an das Tresen begeben. Sie halten allerdings noch respektvollen Abstand zu Raxel und Nala.  
  
„Ich hoffe den Rest deines Teams auch bald kennenlernen zu dürfen“, meint er noch schnell hinter her.  
„Entschuldige mich jetzt bitte, muss arbeiten.“  
  
Mit seiner linken Hand deutet er möglichst unauffällig auf die Gruppe von Menschen, die auf ihre Getränke warten.  
  
„War nett mit dir zu plaudern Nala“, sagt er lieb und ist sich sicher, dass er dieses Gespräch so schnell nicht vergessen wird.

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

„Natürlich...“, erwidert Nala das gesagte. Sekundenlang sitzt sie da, nur ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
>>Hier werd ich öfter herkommen<<

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

Elena sitzt zusammen mit Lenard und zwei Feierabendgetränken in einer Ecke der Bar. Während sie mit ihm über Computersteuerung und diverse Systeme fachsimpelt, schweifen ihre Augen immer wieder an Lenard vorbei Richtung Tresen. Und damit auch in Nalas Richtung.  
  
>>Wie sie dort sitzt. So Menschlich. Grässlich<<  
  
Immer wieder zwingt sie ihre Augen zurück zu Lenard, was auch gelang. Allerdings nicht für lange. Dann trieben sie wieder ab, wie von einem Magneten gezogen Richtung Tresen.

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

„Die Schnelligkeit des Computers könnten wir so merklich... Elena?“  
  
Immer wieder war Lenard aufgefallen, wie Elenas Blick an seinem rechten Ohr vorbeiglitt, dort kurz verweilte, um kurz darauf wieder zu ihm zurückzuspringen.

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

„Ja?“, antwortet Elena mechanisch und gedankenverloren. Dann merkt sie, dass Lenard sie intensiv anschaut.  
„Sorry Lenard. Ich muss nur dauernd sie anschauen.“ Elena macht eine nickende Bewegung ihres Kopfes in Richtung Nala, welcher Lenard nachschaut und sich schlussendlich umdreht.

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

„Nala?“, fragt er, während er sich zurückdreht. „Sie ist ganz nett. Eigentlich eher eine Erdenfrau als eine Cardassianerin“

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

„Jch weis nicht, Lenard. Ein Schiff voller solcher Kreaturen hat Denyse's Schiff zerstört. Darüber kann ich nicht einfach so hinweggehen“, erwidert sie Lenard in gedämpftem Ton. „Ich müsste sie hassen. Am liebsten würde ich sie schlagen oder schlimmeres. Aber sie ist Starfleet. Schlimmer noch, sie ist eine Abteilungsleiterin wie ich.“

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

Lenard glaubt, ein Quäntchen Wut in Elenas Augen funkeln zu sehen.  
  
„Ich kann dich gut verstehen, Elena, Ich habe zwar niemanden verloren, schon gar nicht so jemand wichtigen wie du. Aber Ich würde trotzdem sagen, auch sie hat eine Chance verdient. Ihre Chance bei mir hat sie genutzt.“, antwortet Lenard einfühlsam in der selben Lautstärke. Er legt seine Hand beschwichtigend auf Elenas, welche sich auf dem Tisch zu einer Faust geballt hatte.

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

„Jaaaa“, knirscht diese. „ich werde wohl mal mit ihr reden müssen. Wenn es sich ergibt. Irgendwann später.“ Schnell umfasst sie das Bierglas und setzt an. Im selbem Moment wird ihr klar, was Nala da in der Hand hat.  
  
>>Trinkt sie da etwa Bier? Das KANN doch einfach nicht wahr sein!<<

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

Mit Macht zwingt sie ihren Blick von Nala weg. Er fällt auf den Eingang der Bar, durch den gerade Tais E'Char den Raum betritt.

[Tais E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093756)

Locker schlendert Tais in den offenen Bereich der Bar.  
Er brauch nur kurz um schon die richtige Gesellschaft ausgemacht zu haben.  
„Hey Lenard“, ruft er und winkt fleißig.  
„Elena!“  
Wie aufgedreht stürmt er auf die beiden Offiziere zu.  
„Wie geht’s?“, fragt er laut und greift Lenard von hinten an die Schultern um ihn leicht zu schütteln.  
Noch bemerkt der Trill nichts von dem ernsten Thema über das beide eben noch gesprochen haben.  
„Darf ich?“  
Und schon zieht er einen Stuhl ran und lässt sich zwischen die beiden fallen.

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

„Ta a a a a a a a a i i i i i i s s s s s s s“, bringt Lenard mit modulierender Stimme hervor, während Tais kräftige Hände ihn schütteln. Bevor er weiter reagieren kann, sitzt der junge Trill schon neben ihm.  
  
„Anscheinend darfst du ja schon. Hallo Tais.“ Elena versucht, ihre Laune etwas aufzuklären. Tais musste sie wirklich nicht abbekommen. Schlimm genug, dass Lenard sie so aushalten musste.  
  
„Mir geht’s soweit gut, danke der Nachfrage.“, schließt Elena ihren Satz und zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln.

[Tais E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093756)

„Autsch“, meint der Trill gequält und zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen als er Elenas Tonlage wahrnimmt.  
„Also, irgendwie herrscht hier wohl nicht so eine gute Laune“, stellt er weit aus ruhiger fest und setzt sich richtig auf den Stuhl.  
Neugierig betrachtet er Lenard und Elena abwechselnd.  
An der Frau bleibt sein Blick hängen und er schaut ihr starr in die Augen.  
„Irgendwas ist los, oder? Was habe ich verpasst?“  
>>Man, ich fühle mich hier gerade schrecklich fehl am Platz… <<

 

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

„Wir haben uns gerade über unsere neue Kollegin unterhalten.“ Das Wort Kollegin betont sie extra. „Und über meine nicht gerade ausschließlich positiven Erfahrungen mit Angehörigen ihrer Rasse“  
  
Sie wählt ihre Worte extra vorsichtig. Ein weiterer hektischer Schluck bier folgt und kauft ihr einige Sekunden Zeit.

[Tais E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093756)

„Oh.“  
Tais lässt sich gegen die Lehne seines Stuhls fallen.  
>>Das sagt alles…<<  
„Ist sie….hier?“, fragt er vorsichtig und will auch seine negativen Gefühle nicht verbergen.

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

Elena nickt nickt zuerst Tais zu und dann in Richtung Raxels Tresen.  


[Tais E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093756)

Der junge Mann verzieht sein Gesicht.  
Von hinten oder der Seite sah diese Frau am Tresen aus wie eine ganze normale Sternenflottenoffizierin. Eben eine Frau einer Spezies, die er nicht abgrundtief hasste.  
Aber jetzt war es anders.  
Die Stimmung, die zuvor in Lenards und Elenas Gespräch geherrscht hatte, hat nun auch ihn erwischt.  
Angespannt nimmt er die Arme vor der Brust zusammen.  
„Na super…“, murrt er nur bei Nalas Anblick.

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

Aufmerksam beobachtet Lenard, wie die positive Mimik des Trill in sich zusammenfällt und sich Elenas Mimik annähert.  
  
Elenas Stimmung hatte ihn wohl auch erwischt.  
  
„Ich versteh euch ja“, bricht er das entstandene Schweigen und fixiert die beiden Augenpaare, die ihn Millisekunden später entgeistert anschauen.  
  
„Aaaber?“, fragt Elena.  
  
„Wenn man die Möglichkeit hat, neutral an sie und ihre Thematik heranzugehen, ist sie durchaus nett. Sie hatte sich auf DS5 zum Frühstück zu mir gesetzt und wir hatten ein durchaus nettes Gespräch über diverse Themen.“  
  
Die letzten Worte verlangsamte er seine Sprechgeschwindigkeit, als ihn der finstere zwingende Blick Elenas förmlich durchbohrte.  
  
„Ich sag ja nur...“, murmelt er zerknirscht und wendet sich wieder seinem Getränk zu.

[Tais E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093756)

„Oh man Lenard, stehst du auf die oder so? So wie du dich schon anhörst…“  
Er setzt sich etwas auf.  
„Ich bin Lenard und will das Risiko in einer Beziehung, deshalb will ich mit ner Cardassianerin ins Bett“, äfft er den Lieutenant nach.  
Nach seiner Ansprache muss er sich durch die Haare wuscheln. „Bahhh nicht auszuhalten! Eine Cardassianerin…“  
Er schaut ihn verwirrt an.  
„Dachte du hättest nen besseren Geschmack…“

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

„Ach Tais...“, meint Lenard etwas genervt.  
  
„Ich find dich ja auch nett. Aber ich will ja auch.... oh neeee, lassen wir das....“  
  
Er grinst Tais schief an.  
  
„Und vor allem eine Cardassianerin.... Puuuuh.... neeeee....“  
  
>>Wobei...<<

[Tais E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093756)

Der Arzt beobachtet Lenards Mimik ganz genau.  
„Woran du wieder denkst…Da dreht sich ja einem der Magen um! Mal ehrlich, wer will denn bitte mit einem Löffelkopf ins Bett?“  
Er tippt sich gegen sein rechtes Ohr.  
„Hoffentlich macht unser Sicherheitschef die Fronten klar, wenn Lenard das in seinem Liebeswahn nicht hinkriegt…“  
Tais legt seine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen.  
„Aber weißt du was, ich kann sie ja mal fragen ob sie nen Freund will, denke, sie hat eh nicht so viele. Ganz zurecht.“

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

Elena, welche das Gespräch der beiden Männer bis jetzt schweigend verfolgt hatte, schaltet sich ein, bevor Lenard auch nur Luft zu einer Erwiderung holen konnte.  
  
„Unser verehrter Sicherheitschef…“ – sie ahmt Tais‘ Geste nach – „… hat die Dame höchstpersönlich hierher begleitet.“, sagt sie trocken und starrt in ihr Glas. „Allzu viele Hoffnungen würde ich mir nicht machen, Tais.“  
  
Den Gedanken an eine Beziehung zwischen Lenard und Nala, welche Tais in seiner Ansprache angedeutet hatte, versuchte sie aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen. Das war ein Bild, was sie nun wirklich nicht in ihrem Gehirn brauchen konnte. Weder real noch fiktiv. 

[Tais E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093756)

„Komm!“, ruft Tais und dreht sich schnell zur Chefingenieurin.  
„Verarsch mich nicht! Aven muss betrunken gewesen sein oder so! So etwas macht der nicht… das kann und will ich mir nicht vorstellen!“  
Er lacht laut auf.  
„Waaahhh! Stell dir mal vor Elena, Aven und Nala laufen brav Hand in Hand über die Station! Beste Freunde! Ich würd mich aus der nächsten Luftschleuse schmeißen!“  
Flink verlagert er sein Gewicht auf dem Stuhl und lässt seinen Rücken gegen Lenards Schulter fallen.  
„Und den hier nehme ich mit, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass der nicht auch noch zu einem Löffelkopf-Freund wird!“  
Mit seinem Ellenbogen gibt er Lenard einen Stoß in die Seite.  
„Es ist zu deinem Besten“, meint er trocken.  
„Glaub mir.“

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

„Ich wünschte es wäre so. Was mich noch zuversichtlich stimmt ist, dass er relativ zügig danach abgehauen ist. Hätte er hier mit ihr was getrunken, stände ich wahrscheinlich schon an Schleuse 15 und würde auf euch warten“ Sie grinst mit einem Mundwinkel.

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

Lenard erwidert Tais‘ Stoß in seine Seite. „Ja, großer Meister des guten Geschmacks. Wie konnte ich nur zweifeln.“ Er feixt breit.

[Tais E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093756)

Tais kann nicht auf Elenas gekonntes Zuspiel reagieren.  
Der Kommentar von Lenard macht ihn rasend.  
„Ey du Idiot“, meint er und schaut ihn abwertend an.  
„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?“  
  
>>Will der hier meine Beziehung kritisieren? Soll der sich doch mal angucken, kriegt nie jemanden ab aber große Töne spucken… vielleicht will er es deshalb mit dem Löffelkopf probieren…<<

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

Nachdem er seinen letzten Satz losgeworden ist, sieht Lenard, wie Tais‘ Augen sich weiten.  
  
>>Was hab ich da grad gesagt?<<  
  
„Tais, Tais, Tais…..“  
  
>>Mist, das konnte man falsch verstehen.<<  
  
„Dummes Gerede, nur dummes Gerede! Das sollte…. „ Er beendet den Satz aprupt. „Oh Mann Lenard. Denken vorm Reden!“, spricht er seine Gedanken laut aus.  
  
Er nimmt beide Hände vor sein Gesicht und atmet schwer aus.  
  
>>Da hab ich ja eine schöne Arschbombe ins Fettnäpfchen gesetzt. Wirklich super gemacht, du Idiot!<<

[Tais E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093756)

Mit einem kräftigen Schwung steht der Arzt schlagartig auf.  
Er würde Lenard gerne noch was sagen, kann sich aber in Gedanken nicht zwischen Beleidigung oder blödem Kommentar entscheiden.  
„Sorry, aber das muss ich mir echt nicht geben“, meint er und klopft Elena beim vorbeigehen kurz auf die Schulter.  
„Schönen Abend noch“, sagt er noch und lässt die beiden sitzen.  
  
>>Wasn scheiß Tag! Der Löffelkopf schafft es sogar mir nur alleine durch ihre Anwesenheit den Abend zu versauen...<<

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

Mit weit geöffneten Augen beobachtet Elena den Abgang des Arztes.  
  
Als er hinter ihr verschwunden war, ruckt ihr Kopf zu Lenard herum.  
  
Der Anblick, der sich Lenard bietet, lässt ihn zusammenzucken.  
  
„Das hast du ja ganz toll gemacht, du Idiot!“, sagt sie anklagend mit Funken sprühenden Augen.  
  
>>Idiot, Idiot, Idiot... Das er halt auch manchmal so saublöde Dinge rauslassen muss...<<

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

„Sorry…“, murmelt Lenard kleinlaut in sich hinein.  
  
„Da muss ich mich nochmal entschuldigen… das war wirklich…. Scheiße von mir…“  
  
Erneut verschwindet sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen.  
  
>>Hoffentlich kriege ich das wieder hin. Ich will Tais‘ Freundschaft nicht verlieren. Was für ein Tag…<<

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

Nala spürt einen starken Windzug in ihrem Rücken, als sie gerade den letzten Schluck Bier in ihrem Glas nimmt.  
  
Als sie sich nach dem Erzeuger der Luftbewegung umsieht, sieht sie nur noch einen jungen Trill in schnellem Schritt davonstürmen.  
  
Als sie sich wieder umdreht, suchen ihre Augen Raxel und finden ihn.  
  
"Raxel, ich würd gern zahlen!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claril hat ein paar Untersuchungen vor sich und Ennari und Benia planen den ersten Flug in der RNZ

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

„Es ist 06:00 Uhr Stationszeit.“ Wenige Sekunden Pause folgenden der Ansage des Computers. Nachdem kein Abbruch der Funktion durch Ennari erfolgte, fährt er im Programm fort.  
  
„Erhöhe Raumhelligkeit auf 75% Standarthelligkeit. Starte Radioempfang des Senders SF1 auf 75% Lautstärke.“  
  
Die Beleuchtung flammt auf und ein aktuelles Musikstück des Planeten Andoria erklingt.  
  
Langsam öffnet Ennari ein Auge und gibt einen grunzenden Laut von sich.  
  
>>Warum…. Warum habe ICH mir SELBST so ein unmenschliches Weckprogramm erstellt?<<  
  
Sie öffnet ihr zweites Auge.  
  
>>Weils anders nicht funktioniert natürlich<<  
  
Langsam setzt sie sich auf und blinzelt.  
  
Sie muss schrecklich aussehen. Die Hälfte ihrer Haare hängt quer und zerstrubbelt über ihr Gesicht. Mit beiden Händen fährt sie sich durch die Haare, um zumindest freie Sicht zu erreichen.  
  
Nachdem sie mehrere Sekunden der Musik und sich selbst gelauscht hatte und so etwas wacher geworden war, steht sie auf und schlurft ins Bad. Mit jedem Schritt fällt eine Falte aus dem grünen Starfleet-Standart-Seidenimitat-Nachtgewand, welches sie sich vom Stationsschneider vom Standard auf ihre Figur und Größe hatte anpassen lassen.  
  
Als sie vor dem Spiegel ankommt und sie wie mechanisch anfängt, ihre Haare zumindest etwas zu bändigen, befiehlt sie dem Computer „Tagesplan des Vormittags!“  
  
„Du hast um 07:30 den jährlichen Routinecheck auf der Krankenstation, sodann um 10:30 eine Besprechung der Abteilungsleiter.“  
  
Der Computer duzte sie nach einer Anpassung von Lenard, wenn sie in ihrem Quartier war. Jetzt war sie froh darüber. Überflüssiges Gesieze am Morgen würde sie nur reizen.  
  
>>Krankenstation. Och nö.<<  
  
Sie legt einen resignierenden Gesichtsausdruck auf.  
  
„Verlegemöglichkeiten?“  
  
„Das Verlegen des Termins wurde gesperrt.“  
  
„Autorisation?“  
  
„Leitender Medizinischer Offizier. Begründung: Die maximale Terminverschiebungsanzahl wurde überschritten!“  
  
>>Ok,ok…. Wenn es denn sein muss.<<  
  
20 Minuten später verlässt sie ihr Quartier Richtung Frühstück. Ohne Frühstück und einen Kaffee würde sie die Untersuchung wohl nicht durchstehen.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Claril läuft in ihrem Büro nervös auf und ab.  
  
Ein Härtefall steht an. Sie brauch volle Konzentration.  
  
Schon seit Schichtbeginn liegen die medizinischen Geräte bereit.  
Sei hat sich diesmal vorgenommen wirkliche ALLE notwendigen Untersuchungen durchzuführen und sie wird sich nicht abwimmeln lassen.  
  
„Sag mal Schwester, kann ich vielleicht nachher…?“  
Tais schleimige Tonlage erklingt im Türrahmen.  
Vorsichtig streckt ihr Zwilling seinen Kopf um die Ecke.  
„Jetzt nicht!“, antwortet sie schnell und schaut ihn durchdringend an.  
„Härtefall!“  
  
Der Trill umfasst mit beiden Händen den Türrahmen als würde er sich festhalten müssen.  
„DER Härtefall?“  
  
Sie nickt schnell und ihr Bruder wendet sich panisch ab.  
„Das tu ich mir nicht an“, murmelt er und verzieht sich.  
  
„Gut“, ruft Claril kurz darauf aus und geht noch einmal ihren taktischen Plan durch.  
  
>>Ennari werde ich auch noch knacken, mittlerweile müsste sie gemerkt haben, dass ich den Termin fix gesetzt habe und sie ihn nicht mehr verschieben kann.<<  
Sie reibt sich aufgeregt die Hände.  
„Ich mag ja Herausforderungen, aber das hier….“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Ennari holt nochmal tief Luft.  
  
>>Warum schreibt Starfleet so nen Mist vor…. So eine Zeitverschwendung…. <<  
  
Sie setzt ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Nicht dass sie sich so fühlt. Aber das müssen andere ja nicht zu spüren bekommen.  
  
Dann biegt sie um die letzte Ecke und betritt die Krankenstation.  
  
„Guten Morgen!“

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099732)

Neetu schaut auf.  
Sein Gehirn verarbeitet ganz schnell die Informationen.  
>>Captain Ree…um diese Zeit…Das heißt…<<  
„Sie sind ja wirklich gekommen?“, fragt er neckisch und gibt sofort die nötigen Informationen an Claril weiter.  
„Kleinen Moment bitte, die Ärztin ist gleich da.“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Ennari schaut den Pfleger etwas verwirrt an.  
  
>>Was will er hier andeuten?<<  
  
„Ja, sicher. Wo soll ich hin?“

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Neetu lächelt zufrieden.  
„Schon okay“, meint er knapp und streckt seinen rechten Arm aus.  
Ohne sich umsehen zu müssen, weiß er das Claril neben ihm vorbei läuft und ihm das kleine Datenpad abnimmt.  
  
„Guten Morgen Captain“, strahlt Claril bemüht.  
„Wollen wir dann?“  
Sie deutet auf einen freien Raum hinter Ennari. 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

"Wenn es denn sein muss", sagt Ennari weiterhin betont freundlich und begibt sich in den ihr zugewiesenen Bereich.  
  
"Was steht denn alles an?"  
  
>>Hoffentlich nicht allzu viel...<<

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Claril wartet bis sich die Tür hinter ihr schließt.  
Das war ihr Startzeichen.  
„Alles, von Blutentnahme, über Krankheitsgeschichte bis hin zum einfach Reflextest.“  
Sie weiß, dass diese Aussage Ennari wohl kaum gefallen wird.  
>>Aber da muss sie durch und ich auch. Die hat ja keine Ahnung wie schwer es überhaupt ist sie hierher zu bekommen.<<  
  
Claril richtet sich ihren Mantel.  
>>Dann mal los…<<  
  
„Zum warm werden Ennari, stelle ich dir ein paar Fragen.“  
Sie geht um die andere Frau herum zu einer kleinen Konsole, welche aus der Wand hervorsteht.  
Nach ein paar fixen Eingaben nickt sie zu Ennari.  
„Also, irgendwelche Beschwerden? Dazu zählen auch Schlafstörungen, Appetitlosigkeit, Panikattacken oder psychische Beschwerden.“  
  
Sie redet die letzten Begriffe monoton herunter.  
„Ich muss das fragen“, meint sie schnell. 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

 

>>Alles. Natürlich will Claril die kompletten Untersuchungen. Schrecklich.<<  
  
Das ihr Lächeln etwas einknickt kann sie nicht verhindern.  
  
>>Aber da muss ich halt durch. Wie jeder andere hier seit dem wir keinen Krieg mehr haben<<  
  
„Keine Beschwerden. Schlaf ist gut, Appetit hab ich genug,“, sie streicht kurz unbewusst über die Stelle, an der der Symbiont sitzt. „Panikattacken oder anderes habe ich nicht mehr, als du schon weist. Meine Flashbacks ab und zu.“

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

„Diese Flashbacks, die du beschreibst, sind sie in regelmäßigen Abständen? Zum Beispiel vor Ruhephasen? Oder hast du das Gefühl, einen Trigger zu haben?“  
Sie erweitert ihre Dateieingabe um die von Ennari gemachten Informationen.  
>>Können diese Erinnerungsschübe ein Trauma vom Symbionten sein? Aber wodurch bedingt? Oh man, ich bin selbst ein Trill aber mit Symbiontenphysiologie kenne ich mich gar nicht aus….<<

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

"Immer dann, wenn ich nicht 100% die Kontrolle habe. So wie bei dem Schock auf der Verelan vor einigen Wochen. Es ist nicht regelmäßig. Aber wie du weist habe ich das einigermaßen unter Kontrolle."  
  
Sie setzt sich etwas geräder auf das Biobett.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Besorgt betrachtet sie Ennaris Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Nun gut. Gehen wir weiter zu nächsten Frage…“  
  
Die Ärztin weiß, dass dies ein sehr schwieriges und zugleich sehr empfindliches Thema bei Ennari ist.  
>>Aber auch sehr faszinierend!<<  
Diese Flashbacks werden vom Symbionten ausgelöst, da ist sich Claril fast sicher.  
Aber dieses Verhalten entspricht nicht dem typischen Vorgehen eines Symbionten, welcher sonst gerne seinem Wirt mit Informationen aus früheren Leben bedient.  
  
Dies alles lässt in Claril ein neugierig, alles durchdringendes Kribbeln aufkommen.  
Reine Forscherlust.  
>>Nur ist das hier völlig fehl am Platz…. Jetzt zumindest.<<  
  
Sie verlässt die Konsole an der Wand und nimmt einen einfachen medizinischen Tricorder zur Hand.  
Mit langsamen Schritten tritt sie neben ihren Captain an das Biobett.  
„Weiter geht’s“, murmelt sie als sie die Analyse über das Gerät laufen lässt.  
>>Und jetzt kommt es….<<  
Claril unterdrückt ein Seufzen.  
„Irgendwelche körperlichen, intimen Kontakte mit einer anderen Spezies gehabt?“, fragt sie und schaut Ennari skeptisch an.  
  
Sie hasst diese Frage. Nicht weil sie sinnlos ist, im Gegenteil, meistens trifft sie damit ins Schwarze.  
Aber auf diese simple Frage folgt meist verlegendes Schweigen, ein belangloses Drumherum reden und dann die Beichte.  
Das alles macht es noch unangenehmer als es eh schon ist.  
Und Claril kann jedes mal die selbe Moralpredigt danach halten.  
  
 _Ich muss Sie ja nicht darin erinnern, dass auf Seite 74 des Handbuchs für medizinische Anweisungen der Sternenflotte ausdrücklich gesagt wird, dass vor einem sexuellem, intimen Kontakt mit einer anderen Spezies der Rat des leitenden medizinischen Offiziers einzuholen ist…_  
  
Die Patienten nicken, geloben Besserung und verschwinden.  
Und dennoch stehen die Crewmitglieder nicht gerade Schlange um bei Claril ihr sexuelles Okay abzuholen.

 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Sofort schoss das Blut in ihren Kopf.  
  
Sie hatte diese Frage kommen sehen. Sie hatte sich darauf mental vorbereitet. Aber sie trifft sie jedes Mal, jedes Jahr wieder.  
  
Dieses Jahr besonders.  
  
>>Weiß sie etwas? Was soll ich sagen?<<  
  
Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit sagt sie nichts.  
  
„Außer einigen durchgeknallten Romulanern hatte ich in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich viel mit anderen Spezies zu tun, wie du weißt. Nicht gerade mein Beuteschema. Sollte es aber je dazu kommen, bin ich die erste, die vorbildlich die Vorschriften befolgt und hier steht.“  
  
>>War das zu viel?<<  
  
Interessiert beobachtet sie die Mimik der Ärztin.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Einen langen Moment hält Claril den Blickkontakt aufrecht. Das Tricorder piepst dabei fröhlich weiter.  
Ganz genau mustert sie die andere Frau.  
Mittlerweile hatte sie schon fast gelernt all ihre Patienten zu lesen, wenn es um [i]dieses eine Thema[/i] ging. Aber noch schien sie Übungsbedarf zu haben. In Ennaris Gesicht zeigte sich nichts weiter für sie, zumindest nicht eindeutig.  
>>Aber…habe ich da gerade was in ihren Augen aufblitzen gesehen?...Naja, man muss es ihr lassen, sie schlägt sich nicht übel…<<  
  
„Na gut“, gibt Claril nach.  
>>Eins zu Null für sie.<<  
„Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass du schwanger bist?“, fragt sie direkt hinter her und ignoriert die eigentlich eindeutige Aussage des Captains, welche das ausschließen müsste.  
>>Einige sind darauf schon reingefallen…<<

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Im ersten Moment war sie froh. Keine Nachfragen, kein Flackern in den Augen der Ärztin. Keine Reaktion.  
  
>>Glück gehabt.<<  
  
Dann traf sie die nächste Frage.  
  
"Schwanger?"  
  
Diese Fragen Clarils überraschte sie dann doch. Ennaris Augen weiten sich etwas.  
  
>>Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. Vorwärts!<<  
  
"Ohne Sex wird sowas auf dem konventionellen Weg schwierig habe ich mir mal sagen lassen. Oder gibt es da Möglichkeiten, von denen ich noch nichts weis?", fragt sie und lächelt die Ärztin breit an.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

>>Sie wird immer besser<<  
Claril liest in aller Ruhe die Daten vom Tricorder ab, ehe sie nur anerkennend nickt.  
Die Antwort will sie jetzt auslassen.  
>>Verdammt, jemand der nicht drauf reinfällt…da macht das keinen Spaß… Allerdings….<<  
Sie schaut von dem Gerät in ihrer Hand auf und blickt Ennari fragend an.  
>>Was war das letztens in der Offiziersmesse…?<<  
  
Es wäre möglich die andere Trill zu fragen.  
Wenn nicht hier in einem Raum wo beide unter vier Augen sind, wo dann?  
>>Aber ist das angebracht? Ich meine…Aven und sie?<<  
Sie stellt sich das kurz vor, schüttelt dann aber den Kopf.  
Ihr Zopf fliegt einmal um ihre Schulter.  
>>Das ist… verrückt….oder?<<  
„Ennari ich wollte dich noch was fragen…“  
Claril atmet tief ein. Der Rest der Frage bleibt stecken und sie atmet schnell wieder aus.  
„Deine Werte sind gut. Dann werde ich dir jetzt mal Blut abnehmen.“  
Zackig setzt sie wieder ihr Lächeln auf.  
„Her mit dem Arm.“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Für einen Moment hat Ennari Angst.  
  
Da war das Aufflackern in den Augen der Ärztin, auf das sie gewartet hatte.  
  
Und da war auch die Frage. Die glücklicherweise ihre Vollendung nicht fand.  
  
>>Drüber weg sehen. Nichts ist passiert.<<  
  
Ennari krempelt ihren linken Ärmel hoch und reicht ihren Arm der Ärztin.  
  
„Hier bitte, bedien dich!“

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Mit geübten Handgriffen nimmt sie etwas Blut ab.  
„Und sonst, alles gut bei dir?“, fragt sie warm und versucht es jetzt auf persönlicher Ebene.  
Nur weil Ennari sich [i] Doktor E’Char [/i] nicht unbedingt anvertrauen will, heißt es nicht, dass sie es nicht bei [i] Claril[/i] tut.  
>>Vielleicht gibt es ja doch etwas, was sie einfach loswerden will…<<

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Ennari fällt der Tonfallwechsel auf.  
  
>>Die Frage ist, was bedeutet er. Auf jeden Fall muss ich von diesem Beziehungs- und Sex-Thema weg.<<  
  
„Ja, mir geht’s gut. Deswegen finde ich ja diese Untersuchungen immer so unnötig. Wenns mir nicht gut geht, dann kommt ich schon vorbei.“  
  
>>Besser.<<

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Claril muss lachen.  
„Das sagen sie alle“, sagt sie spielerisch drohend und nimmt ein weiteres Gerät zur Hand.  
Einen länglichen, kurz aufblinkenden Stab führt sie an Ennaris Knie.  
„Reflextest…“, meint sie knapp.  
„Einfach stillhalten.“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Instinktiv verkrampft sich Ennaris Knie.  
  
Willentlich muss sie kämpfen es locker zu lassen. Schließlich funktioniert es nur so.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Ein kurzes Piepen folgt.  
Das Gerät blinkt einmal auf.  
„Sehr gut“, meint Claril und geht noch weitere Punkte an Ennaris Körper durch.  
  
„Sofern ich das beurteilen kann, bist du wirklich sehr fit.“  
Ein sanftes Lächeln kommt über ihre Lippen.  
„Dennoch muss ich einmal den Symbionten scannen und Daten weiter nach Trill leiten. Du kennst das ja schon.“  
  
Claril nimmt einen kleinen Sender in die Hand um ihn auf Ennaris Bauch zu platzieren.  
„Zieh bitte dein Oberteil aus und leg dich bitte hin, dann haben wir es auch schon fast geschafft.“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Da hatte Claril recht. In der Tat kannte sie das.  
  
Auch den Fakt, dass diese Untersuchung nicht nur eine Prüfung per Scanner, sondern auch durch Abtasten beinhaltete. Sie hatte das immer als Unangenehm empfunden. Nicht, sich frei zu machen. Nicht, dass jemand anders sie berührte. Es war einfach die Kombination aus dem dafür nötigen Druck und der Stelle, die es unangenehm machten. Es fühlte sich ungefähr so an, wie eine Abtastung der Schilddrüse. Einem Organ, dass die Trill und die Menschen grundsätzlich gemeinsam haben, wenn auch in minimalen Ausprägungen anders.  
  
Brav entledigt sie sich ihrer Oberbekleidung und legt sich flach auf das Biobett, in Erwartung der Hände der Ärztin.  
  
Meistens hatten Ärzte auch noch kalte Hände, was das ganze noch unangenehmer machte.  
  
Vorsichtshalber und halb instinktiv spannt Ennari ihre Bauchmuskeln an.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Claril platziert den Sender auf Ennaris Bauchdecke. Um den Symbionten richtig zu stimulieren, übt sie ein wenig Druck auf die Stelle aus, wo sich Ree befindet.  
Es muss schrecklich unangenehm für Ennari sein. Ihr angespanntes Gesicht verrät es der Ärztin.  
„Hattest du sonst irgendwelche Probleme mit deinem Symbionten?“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

„Glücklicherweise nein“, presst Ennari hervor.  
  
Sie hasste diese Untersuchung. Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Schwer zu beschreiben. Es war die körperlich gewordene Manifestation des Gefühls „komisch“.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Ennaris Bauchdecke wurde merklicher heißer wo der Symbiont ruhte. Das unangenehme Drücken nahm auch er wahr.  
Noch einen weiteren Moment stimulierte Claril die Stelle ehe sie erleichtert den Sensor abnahm.  
„Das wars“, meinte sie zufrieden und half Ennari sich aufzusetzen.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

"Gott sei Dank", stößt Ennari hervor, als der Druck nachlässt und ergreift gerne die helfende Hand Clarils.  
  
"Und, hab ich bestanden?", fragt Ennari, während sie ihre Uniform wieder anlegt.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Claril nickt zufrieden.  
„Die Ergebnisse von deiner Symbiontenuntersuchung werde ich dir mitteilen, sobald ich genaueres weiß. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich.“  
Sie macht noch abschließende Eingaben auf der Konsole.  
„Captain Ree, sie sind absolut diensttauglich.“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

"Da bin ich ja mal erleichtert. In einem Jahr dann? Oder kann ich dich irgendwie bestechen, damit die Frist etwas länger wird?", fragt Ennari breit grinsend.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

„Ich tue mal so, als habe ich dein letztes, nicht seriöses Angebot überhört“, meint Claril und richtet ihren Mantel.  
„In einem Jahr, genau hier“, grinst sie breit zurück.  
„Ich freue mich jetzt schon.“  
Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung deutet sie auf die Tür und offeriert Ennari zu gehen. 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

"Ich mich eher so mittel. Nichts gegen dich, Claril! Ich mag nur einfach keine Untersuchungen. Bis nachher zum Führungskreismeeting!"  
  
Immer noch breit grinsend und erleichtert, dass sie das jetzt für ein Jahr vom Hals hat, dreht sich Ennari um und begibt sich auf dem Weg zur Tür.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

 

Kitan sitzt erstaunt im Wartebereich.  
Nicht sicher ob er nicht doch lieber die Flucht ergreifen sollte.  
Neetu und sein Freund reden seit gut zwanzig Minuten darüber, welches klingonisches Opernstück das schlimmste ist.  
Ein eigentlich sehr rationales Thema, doch wenn diese beiden diskutieren, endet es meistens genau so chaotisch wie jetzt.  
Neetu versucht verzweifelt seine Version des Opernabschnitts zu präsentieren, während Tais ihn mit ernster Strenge dabei dirigiert.  
„Nein es muss poppiger und epischer klingen!“  
„Beides geht nicht Tais!“  
„Gib dir Mühe! Noch mal von vorne!“, spornt der Trill ihn an.  
  
Der Andorianer hofft innständig das kein Klingone in Hörweite dieses grausamen Spektakels ist. 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Wie befreit durchquert Ennari weiterhin breit grinsend und bei bester Laune die Tür und betritt den Wartebereich.  
  
Als sich die Tür öffnet, dringt Gesang an ihr Ohr.  
  
Instinktiv folgt sie dem Geräusch, bis sie vor Kitan, Neetu und Tais steht.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem sie realisieren, wer da vor ihnen steht, verstummen die beiden.  
  
„Shevok'tah gish, richtig? Coole Version!“, anerkennend nickt sie ihnen zu. „Was ist eure Lieblingsstelle?“

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

Betretenes Schweigen folgt.  
  
Kitan ist der erste, der sich meldet.  
Allerdings schafft er es nur leise zu lachen.  
>>Das war ein gekonnter Auftritt Ennari!<<  
  
„Wir…“, räuspert sich Neetu vorsichtig und merkt an seiner Tonlage, wie sehr er sich schämt.  
  
„…Wir wollten gerade zu dieser Stelle kommen“, sagt Tais schnell um den Satz zu vollenden.  
  
„Himmel, Ennari!“, ruft Kitan laut aus.  
„Frag sie bitte nicht danach die Stelle zu singen! Ich muss mir das hier schon viel zu lange antun!“  
Der Andorianer läuft seiner Vorgesetzen entgegen.  
Er stolpert schon fast in den hinteren Untersuchungsbereich um aus dem Radius von Neetus Stimmgewalt herauszukommen.  
  
Neetu holt schon tief Luft und Tais hebt die Hände.  
Ein eindeutiges Gefahrensignal! Kitan muss hier weg!

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

„Kulturbanause“, Ennari lächelt breit. „Klingonische Opern waren nie sein Fall. Also meine Lieblingsstelle ist ja im Mittelteil der Arie, wenn es auf diese musikalische Höhe zugeht, wo es dann so geht...“ Sie holt tief Luft.  
  
„SoH je, va joH, qaStaHvIS pa', bIr....“, singt sie. „Da kriege ich jedes Mal Gänsehaut.“

[Tais E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093756)

 

Tais wirbelt herum und zeigt mit beiden Händen auf Ennari.  
„So Neetu, genau so! Poppig und episch zugleich…“  
  
„Ja, muss noch viel lernen…“  
Neetu fährt sich über seinen kahlen Kopf.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

"Danke Tais. Eure Version war aber auch nicht schlecht!", sagt Ennari.  
  
"Lasst euch nicht stören, ich bin schon wieder weg. Wir sehen uns später irgendwann!", sagt sie, wirbelt herum und macht sich auf den Weg zur Ops.  
  
Ihre Laune besserte sich von Minute zu Minute.  
  
Heute war ein schöner Tag.  
  
>>Zumindest Stand jetzt<<, sagte ihr Realismus in einer Ecke ihres Gehirns.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

Kitan hechtet noch die letzten Meter den Gang entlang ehe vor einer verwunderten Ärztin zum stehen kommt.  
  
„Herrje, Kitan, ist was passiert?“, fragt sie besorgt.  
  
„Sagt dir klingonische Oper und die Kombination aus Tais und Neetu was?“  
  
Ihre Augen spiegeln sofort die aufkommende Angst wieder.  
  
„Wir gehen am besten sofort in einen Untersuchungsraum!“  
„Nichts lieber als das.“  
  
Die Tür schließt sich hinter beiden und Kitan lässt sich auf einen Stuhl unweit der Tür fallen.  
  
Nach ihrer erfolgreichen Flucht muss sich Claril kurz neu ordnen.  
Die Jahresuntersuchung von Kitan stand eigentlich erst in 10 Minuten auf ihrem Terminplan.  
Ein Raktajino war für die Zeit dazwischen geplant, aber so, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt haben, ist es sicherer, im Untersuchungsraum zu bleiben.  
  
„Ein Wunder, das Ennari hier aufgeschlagen ist“, sagt Kitan und beendet Clarils Gedankengang an ein koffeinhaltiges Heißgetränk.  
  
„Ja…“  
Sie entfernt sich von der Tür, geht vor Kitan her und zu ihrem Stuhl hinter einem kleineren Tisch.  
„Aber sie musste kommen.“  
  
„Zu oft schon den Termin verlegt?“  
  
„Was sonst?“  
  
Kitan muss lachen.  
„Das sieht ihr ähnlich…“  
  
„Ihr hättet mich ruhig warnen können, dass euer Captain anstrengend sein kann was Untersuchungen angeht!“  
  
„Ich würde es eher speziell nennen“, zwinkert Kitan ihr zu.  
  
„Natürlich.“  
Claril lässt ihre Hände ziellos auf dem Schreibtisch herumwandern.  
Irgendwie ist sie noch nicht in der jetzigen Situation angekommen.  
Ihre Augen huschen über einige Untersuchungsberichte, welche sie im Rahmen der Jahresuntersuchung der Crewmitglieder erstellt hatte.  
 _Fähnrich Resul, Crewman Le Pottier, Elena Wakeman, Ennari Ree und…Aven…_  
„Aven Cashard…“, murmelt sie in Gedanken verloren und schaut schnell zu Kitan.  
  
Dieser spürt den durchdringenden Blick und schaut verunsichert nach rechts und nach links.  
„Aven ist nicht hier, Claril.“  
  
„Ah, entschuldige… ich weiß“.  
Schnell schüttelt sie ihren Kopf um die Gedanken loszuwerden, leider nur mit mäßigem Erfolg.  
  
„Kitan…“  
  
„Ähm ja?“, antwortet der Andorianer zögerlich.  
  
„Lach jetzt nicht wenn ich dich das frage, okay?“  
  
„In Ordnung.“  
  
„Es geht um Aven…“  
  
„Habe ich mir fast gedacht.“  
  
Claril macht eine lange Pause. Sie schließt die Augen ehe sie ihre Frage ausspricht.  
„Ist etwas zwischen Aven und Ennari vorgefallen?“  
>>Die Frage klang ja gar nicht so schlimm wie in meinem Kopf!<<  
  
Kitan schaut kurz verwundert aus, so als wüsste er nicht, was Claril da jetzt von ihm hören wollte.  
„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste.“  
Ein Schulterzucken folgt.  
  
„Halt!“, ruft die Ärztin.  
„Falsch formuliert…“  
  
„Keine Aufregungen Claril, ich laufe nicht weg.“  
  
Erneut sammelt sich die Ärztin.  
>>Neuer Versuch!<<  
  
„Also, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl…das da…mehr als Freundschaft zwischen den beiden ist, wenn du verstehst was ich meine…Ich meine letztens da…“  
Sie bricht ab und hebt sofort die Hand.  
„Oh man, jetzt wo ich es ausgesprochen habe klingt das echt bescheuert, oder?“  
  
Ein lachen kommt über Clarils Gesicht.  
>>Nein, das kann nicht sein…<<, denkt sie amüsiert und wartet darauf, dass Kitan jeden Moment mit ebenfalls einem humoristischen Beitrag in das Thema einsteigt.  
  
Doch…  
Es passiert nichts.  
  
Der Andorianer schaut verunsichert aus. Er hat mit dieser Frage nicht gerechnet, so viel war sicher. Claril nimmt ihre Hand runter und legt ihren Kopf schief.  
„Kitan?“  
Immer noch bleibt eine Antwort vom Andorianer aus.  
Er bricht nun den Blickkontakt zu ihr ab und schaut ernst zur Seite.  
Claril kann förmlich sehen, wie sein Verstand arbeitet.  
  
„…Oder?“  
Die Stimme der Trill wirkt gedämpft.  
„Kitan? Sind die beiden…?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, meint er schnell und will verhindern, dass Claril DAS ausspricht.  
  
„Aber“, setzt Claril vorsichtig an, „sie finden sich sympathisch?“  
  
„Auch dazu kann ich nichts sagen, Doktor. Bitte verstehe das.“  
  
„Mhm…“  
Claril kann es absolut nachvollziehen. Sollte Kitan das im Vertrauen gesagt bekommen haben, darf er eh kein Wort darüber verlieren. Ennari ist seine beste Freundin, er würd nichts tun was sie oder ihre Kariere gefährden würde.  
>>Aber…ich bin doch nicht so blind! Das sieht man doch, wenn man mal drauf achtet!<<  
  
Das Schweigen wird zwischen den beiden unerträglich.  
  
„Also“, sagt Kitan holperig.  
„Die…die Untersuchung.“  
  
„Ja richtig“, räuspert sich die Trill und sucht nach einem Tricorder.  
  
Irgendwie will sie das Thema noch mal ansprechen. Irgendwie will sie mit jemandem darüber reden können.  
  
Jetzt, in diesem Moment, wurde ihr Verdacht realer als je zuvor.  
Nun ist nur noch die Frage, wie sie dazu stehen würde.  
>>Die beiden kennen sicher das Protokoll, vor allem Ennari schätze ich so ein… sie würde nie…<<  
Gedankenverloren sinkt Claril in ihrem Stuhl etwas tiefer.  
>>Oder doch? Sie ist auch nur ein Humanoid der…oh man…<<  
  
Kitan meldet sich gar nicht mehr zur Wort und lässt Claril mit ihren Gedanken alleine.  
Er starrt die Decke an.  
Die Untersuchung ist für ihn egal geworden.  
Er versucht seinen nächsten Schritt abzuwägen. Ob er überhaupt einen machen sollte.  
Was denkt Claril jetzt?  
Hätte er es nicht doch verneinen sollen?  
Sollt er noch mal mit Ennari sprechen?  
  
Das ist alles zu viel für ihn am frühen Morgen.  
  
„Kitan?“, fragt Claril zögerlich.  
„Ja?“  
>>Bitte nicht…!<<  
  
„Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit bis ich dich laut Terminplan untersuchen müsste, also…Wollen wir nicht doch das Risiko einer klingonischen Operneinlage eingehen und uns zumindest einen Kaffe, oder so, holen?“  
  
>>Danke Claril!<<  
„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung!“  
  
Wie gerädert stehen beide Offiziere aus und schleppen sich aus dem Untersuchungsraum in Richtung Replimat.  
Erschlagen liefen sie an Tais und Neetu vorbei. Bis auf mitleidige und fragende Blicke nahmen die Ärztin und der Counselor von den beiden nichts wahr.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit konnten sie sich endlich auf zwei freie Plätze fallen lassen.  
Das warme Getränk tat beiden gut und die Umgebung half sowohl Claril als auch Kitan wieder belanglose Themen zu finden, mit denen man die langen Pausen zwischen aufgewirbelten Gedankengängen verbringen konnte.  
  
Kitan war sich sicher: Das wird ein anstrengender Tag werden. 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

==== Eine Stunde später ===  
  
Ennari sitzt in ihrem Bereitsschaftsraum und geht die Pläne der nächsten Tage durch.  
  
Etwas lustlos flippt sie durch die Ansichten.  
  
>>Wartung, Wartung, Wartung, Sicherheit, Krankenstation, Patroullienflüge... Warte. Patroullienflüge! Die gehen ja jetzt los.<<  
  
Sie tippt an ihren Kommunikator. „Ree an Brücke. Sind Commander Benia oder Kitan anwesend?“  
  
„Dillon Barick hier, Ennari. Commander Benia ist anwesend, Commander Kitan hat die Brücke vor wenigen Minuten verlassen.“  
  
„Schick doch bitte Commander Benia zu mir. Ennari Ende.“  
  
Wenige Sekunden später öffnet sich die Tür.

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

>>Was will sie denn jetzt schon wieder<<  
  
Unwillig betritt Eny Benia das Büro seiner Vorgesetzten.  
  
„Captain Ree?“, fragt er kurz angebunden.  
  
Er war froh gewesen, sie bis jetzt nicht sehen zu müssen, da sie bereits vor ihm auf der Brücke eingetroffen war und sich seitdem in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum aufgehalten hatte.  
  
Doch nun war die Ruhe vorbei.  
  
„Setzen sie sich“, antwortet diese und deutet auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch.  
  
Steif nimmt Eny darauf Platz.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

„Sie wissen ja, dass wir mit DS5 die Patroullienflüge mit unseren Runabouts durchführen, richtig?“

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

„Ich hörte davon.“  
  
>>Und was hab ich damit zu tun?<<

 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

„Wir fliegen morgen früh die erste. Aven und Elena haben sich für den ersten Flug einteilen lassen.“

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

>>Ich sehe immer noch keine Verbindung zu mir<<  
  
„Das ist sehr löblich.“  
  
>>Was soll ich auch sonst sagen<<

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

„Und ich möchte, das meine Führungskräfte, sprich Kitan und Sie, trotz ihrer Position Kontakt zur Basis halten. Daher möchte ich, dass sie Aven und Elena begleiten.“ Mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck lässt sie die Neuigkeit bei Eny Benia sacken.

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

„Was?“, faucht er.  
  
>>Hab ich das grade laut gesagt?<<

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Überrascht über diese heftige Reaktion zuckt Ennari einmal mit ihren Augenlidern. Mittlerweile war sie diese Ausbrüche Eny Benias gewöhnt.  
  
„Ja, ganz recht. Bitte melden sie sich bei Aven morgen um 0-800 im Hangar. Fragen?“, sagt sie knapp angebunden.

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

>>Das kann nicht.... aber es ist.... ihr Ernst... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!<<  
  
Enys Mimik fällt nun endgültig in sich zusammen. Seine Enttäuschung und eine gute Portion Unwillen ist ihm klar aus dem Gesicht zu lesen.  
  
„Nein“, faucht er. „Keine Fragen. Weitere Anweisungen, Sir?“  
  
Er nannte sie immer Sir, wenn er wütend war. Er wusste, das sie das nicht mochte. Aber sie sah darüber gekonnt hinweg.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

„Nein, Commander. Wegtreten.“  
  
Noch während sie das letzte Wort aussprach, dreht sich Commander Benia um und tritt seinen Weg zur Tür an.  
  
>>Wenn er nur jede Befehl so gern ausführen würde...<<  
  
„Oh Commander“

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

>>Was denn noch?<<  
  
Ruckartig dreht er sich um. „Ja?“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

„Schicken Sie doch bitte Kitan zu mir, sobald er wieder auf der Brücke eintrifft.“, sagt Ennari und lächelt Benia breit an.

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

Ohne zu Antworten, dreht dieser sich um und betritt die Brücke.  
  
>>Womit.... hab... ich... das... verdient?<<

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was unsere Crew wohl auf dem Kontrollflug findet...?! Wow! ;D

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

===am nächsten Tag  
  
Aven lehnt angespannt an der Wand.  
Eigentlich dachte er, dass ihn diese Pose locker wirken lässt, aber es war wohl hoffnungslos.  
  
Das einzig Gute an dieser Mission war, dass er fliegen konnte. Er war nicht gerade scharf darauf einige Stunden alleine und auf engstem Raum mit Elena und dann auch noch Benia zu verbringen.  
>>Vor allem mit Benia…<<  
  
Angespannt richtete er seine Uniform und starrte weiter geradeaus.  
  
Seine Laune war die letzten Tage mehr als gereizt.  
Er schob es dem neuen Crewmitglied in die Schuhe, dauernd hatte er das Gefühl seiner Zimmernachbarin vielleicht über den Weg zu laufen.  
Aven hatte sich öfters dabei ertappt, wie er um eine Ecke spähte, ehe er weiter ging.  
Kein besonders beeindruckendes Bild für einen Sicherheitsoffizier und dann auch noch für einen von seiner Statur.  
  
Dennoch wollte er der Cardassianerin mit aller Gewalt aus dem Weg gehen. Der Bajoraner hatte sich vorgenommen nicht noch einmal so „nett“ zu ihr zu sein. Überhaupt wollte er sie einfach nur noch ignorieren können.  
  
Auch Sport konnte diesmal seine aufgebauten Gefühle nur schwer abarbeiten.  
  
>>Endlich!<< Aven schaute erwartungsvoll auf die Person, die sich ihm nährte.  
Elena kam auf ihn zugelaufen.  
>>Ich will das hier schnell hinter mich bringen…<<  
„Morgen“, grüßte er sie kurz und wirkte dabei erstaunlich kühl.

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

"Guten Morgen, Aven!", sagt sie und lächelt ihn an.  
  
Elena hat heute Morgen gute Laune. Trotz dieser Mission. Einfach so.  
  
Im ersten Moment überraschte sie die kühle Art des Sicherheitschefs, allerdings nur solange, bis sie sich wieder in Erinnerung rief, wer heute noch zu ihnen stoßen würde.  
  
"Schön, dass du schon so früh da bist. Na, fit und ausgeschlafen?"

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Eher weniger“, brummt Aven und stößt sich kräftig von der Wand ab.  
Er mustert die kleine Frau vor sich lange.  
„Schön, das du so strahlst…es steht dir.“  
>>Strahl einfach heute für mich mit…<<  
  
Weitere Schritte erklingen im Gang.

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

Mit halb geöffneten Augen kommt Eny Benia den Gang entlang gelaufen.  
  
>>W A R U M ? Und warum um 0-800?<<  
  
Er nickt beiden missmutig zu.

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

„Spätschicht, Commander?“, fragt Elena und verkneift sich bei diesem Anblick krampfhaft das Lächeln.  
  
Ein Brummen Benias folgt.  
  
Sie deutet das als ja.  
  
>>Das kann ja heiter werden...<<

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Okay, wir kennen alle unsere Befehle. Und damit wir das hier schnell und erfolgreich hinter uns bringen, was im Interesse aller ist“, meint er und fixiert Benia besonders, „reißen wir uns zusammen und liefern die geforderten Daten.“  
  
Er tritt an den grummeligen Commander heran und baut sich vor ihm auf. Aven kann eine beachtliche Statur annehmen wenn er will und er zwingt Benia zu ihm aufzusehen.  
  
„Wir wollen DS5 doch in nichts nachstehen, oder, Commander?“, fragt er scharf.

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

Langsam und unwillig blickt er zu dem Sicherheitschef hoch.  
  
>>Will er mich gerade...?<<  
  
„Was wollen sie damit andeuten, Lieutenant?“ Das letzte Wort streckte er ein wenig, während er sein besonderes Funkeln in die Augen legte.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Das es mir eine Ehre ist JETZT mit Ihnen an Board der Jenissei zu gehen.“  
Aven wendet sich ab hält aber den Blick über seine Schulter aufrecht.  
„Sir.“  
  
Mit einem strammen Gang geht er voran.  
>>Ich lag falsch, nicht mal wirklich das Fliegen kann das hier gut machen….<

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

Elena reiht sich direkt hinter Aven ein und folgt ihm, im gleichen Tempo, aber mehr Schritten.  
  
Hinter ihr grummelt Eny Benia durch die Schleuse, welche er hinter sich schließt.  
  
Sie folgt Aven ins Cockpit und nimmt den Copilotensitz ein.

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

"Legen sie ab, Lieutenant. Aber schön nach Protokoll.", sagt Eny Benia, der sich zwischen den beiden Pilotensitzen postiert hat.

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

Während Aven die Startprozeduren einleitet und das Runabout langsam und grazil die Station verlässt, betrachtet Elena aus dem Augenwinkel ihren Vorgesetzten.  
  
>>Wie ist er nur so ein Arsch geworden? So kann man doch nicht mit Untergebenen umgehen. Als wüsste Aven nicht, wie er sein Runabout zu bedienen hat.<<  
  
Sie schüttelt leicht den Kopf und wendet sich den Einstellungen der Sensorenphalanx der Jenissei zu.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

===  
  
„Okay“, sagt Aven konzentriert.  
„Diesen Sektor haben wir auch gleich hinter uns.“  
  
>>Bleibt ja zum Glück nicht mehr viel!<<  
Der Bajoraner ist selbst erstaunt darüber, dass er die letzten drei Stunden gut überstanden hat.  
Meistens schwieg Commander Benia und brummte unliebsam vor sich hin. Elena nahm fleißig die Daten und er tat das, was er hier am besten konnte, einfach fliegen.  
Es war angenehm, leider auch erstaunlich eintönig.  
>>Vielleicht wäre zumindest ein kleiner romulanischer Kontakt ganz nett gewesen…aber so setzen wir wenigstens unser Leben nicht aufs Spiel…<<  
Aven gibt weitere Befehle ein um den letzten Sektor anzufliegen.  
Ab diesen Koordinaten übernimmt DS5 mit seiner Patrouille.  
  
Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Avens Gesicht.  
>>Bald wieder auf SB173… dann erst mal Boxtraining….<<

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

Elena bemerkt das Lächeln Avens aus dem Augenwinkel.  
  
"Hey, du lächelst ja!", sagt sie und grinst ihn an. "Lässt du mich teilhaben?"

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Aven zuckt zusammen als Elena ihn anspricht.  
„Ich…“, meint er leise und linst über seine Schulter zu Benia den das wenig zu interessieren scheint.  
>>Wie alles hier…<<  
„Ich dachte nur daran wie ich den Rest meines Tages verbringe. Sport“, meint er begeistert und realisiert in diesem Moment, dass es sich doch irgendwie eher erbärmlich als positiv anhört.  
Er will einen schnellen Themawechsel.  
„Hey, wie sind die Scans bisher?“

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

"Unauffällig bisher... Weltraum und der ein oder andere Staubpartikel. Aber hey, nicht ablenken!"  
  
Elena knufft Aven sanft in die Seite.  
  
>>Himmel, hat er da ne Stahlplatte?<<  
  
"Was hast du denn vor?"

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Nichts… nichts besonderes. Vielleicht Boxen, ein bisschen Gewichtheben und dann Lauftraining.“  
Er schaut zu Elena.  
„Ja ich weiß, klingt nicht gerade…spannend und so aber… es ist gut.“  
Er merkt selbst wie er sich das gerade einreden will. Er hat nichts gegen Sport, hatte er noch nie, aber er macht ihn eben aus anderen Gründen als die meisten. Mit Fit halten und gut aussehen hat das bei ihm nur noch wenig zu tun.  
  
Er lehnt sich zu Elena rüber und betrachtet die gescannten Daten. Er kann leider nur die Hälfte davon entziffern.  
>>Kein gutes Thema…mhm…<<  
  
„Und…und du?“, fragt er hölzern und stellt fest, wie ungeschickt er im Smalltalk sein kann.  
„Was machst du nachher?“  
  
Von Benia kommt ein genervtes Stöhnen. 

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

Elena schaut über ihre Schulter.  
  
Eny Benia sitzt kopfschüttelnd mit einem PADD in der Hand im hinteren Bereich des Cockpits.  
  
Elena nimmt die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme etwas herunter.  
  
„Ich weis noch nicht so recht, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Aber ich glaube, nach dieser Sitz-Übung dreh ich auch mal ne Runde durch die Station. Mit dir werd ich aber wohl nicht mithalten können.“  
  
Sie lächelt mit einem Mundwinkel.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Ich…könnte ja langsamer joggen“, meint er ebenfalls leise.  
„Aber nur wenn du willst, das soll jetzt nicht total falsch rüber kommen.“  
>>Oder ist es das schon? Oh man…<<  
Er nimmt die Hand vor die Stirn.  
  
Aven hatte das Gefühl, dass dieses Gespräch in einem total Schaden enden würde.  
Die Chancen standen aber gut, dass Benia vielleicht so den Freitod wählen wird.

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

"Ach nein Quatsch, ich weis doch wie dus meinst. Aber wegen mir musst du nicht langsam laufen, ich halte dich nur auf. Und das... "  
  
In diesem Moment biept ihre Konsole und ihr Satz verebbt ohne vollendet zu werden.

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

Das Biepen der Konsole lässt ihn aus den Wartungsberichten hochschrecken, die Eny gerade liest.  
  
>>Ein Glück. Alles besser als das Gequassel von den beiden...<<  
  
Er steht auf und geht zu Elena.  
  
„Bericht?“

 

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

„Ich habe hier...“, Elena schaut auf ihrer Konsole umher und öffnet einige weitergehende Analysen.  
  
„ein ziemlich großes Energiefeld. Allerdings schwanken die Sensormesswerte.“

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Aven sieht wie die aktuellen Werte ebenfalls auf seiner Konsole angezeigt werden.  
Automatisch setzt er einen Kurs.  
„Ich flieg näher ran, dann kriegen wir vielleicht genauere Angaben…“  
>>Was macht so ein Energiefeld hier mitten im Nichts? Doch noch die Romulaner?<<

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

Das Runabout fliegt eine weite Kurve, bis es seine neue Richtung eingenommen hat. Sodann beschleunigt es um einige Geschwindigkeitsstufen.  
  
>>Hat der jetzt etwa für mich...<< Benia holt Luft, aber bevor er irgendetwas sagen kann, unterbricht ihn Elena.

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

„Danke, Aven. Diese Werte sind wirklich ungewöhnlich. Sie sind irgendwie phasiert und schwanken... Sie sind weg!“  
  
Mit offenen Augen schaut sie ihre Konsole an.  
  
„Hast du die Koordinaten noch, Aven?“, fragt sie schnell.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Warte!“  
Aven lehnt sich nach rechts und ruft kurz einen weiteren Befehl ab.  
„Ja!“  
Schnell liest er die Zahlen ab, die der Computer ihm ausgibt.  
„ 7457 zu 38,2 oder auch 40,1 genauer kann ich das nicht angeben.“  
>>Das muss… groß sein…!<<  
Er schaut erwartungsvoll zu Elena. 

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

>>Was läuft denn hier falsch?<< Erneut setzt Eny an. Erneut unterbricht ihn Elena.  
  
Blut steigt in seinen Kopf.  
  
>>Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!<<

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

„Ich würde vorschlagen,wir fliegen näher ran.“, sagt Elena mit einer gewissen Neugier in der Stimme.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht sie die in ihren Stuhl gekrallten Finger von Eny Benia.  
  
>>Oh, oh...<<  
  
„Oder was meinen sie, Sir?“, fügt sie schnell hinzu.

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

>>Ich bin anscheinend doch nicht durchsichtig. Geht doch. Hat aber lang gedauert.<<  
  
„Machen!“, sagt er kurz angebunden, ohne zu versuchen, seine Gedanken hinter einem freundlichen Tonfall zu verbergen.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Aye Sir“, bestätigt Aven den Befehl und huscht mit seinen Fingern direkt über die passenden Eingaben auf der Konsole.  
Das Runabout zieht an.  
„Wir müssten in wenigen Augenblicken“, sagt er kommt aber nicht weiter.

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

Vor Ihnen fängt der Weltraum an zu flackern.  
  
Über die ganze Breite der Sichtscheibe wabern die Sterne. Langsam bilden sich Strukturen. Wie ein dekomplilierendes Hologramm huschen Streifen über die Fläche, welche sich nicht ganz überblicken lässt. Dahinter kann man grüne und blaue Flächen erkennen, welche sich aber durch die visuelle Störung immer wieder verschieben.  
  
„Da sind die Energiewerte wieder. Was zur Hölle.... ist das? Es ist riesig... “, fragt Elena und zwingt sich, von der Sichtscheibe weg zu ihrer Konsole zu sehen.

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

Gebannt starrt Eny Benia aus dem Runabout. Unfähig, auch nur einen Satz herauszubringen.  
So etwas hat er noch nie gesehen. Es war gewaltig.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Aven blinzelte zweimal stark um sich sicher zu sein, dass er das nicht träumte.  
„Elena“, sagt er und starrt immer noch gebannt auf den Bildschirm.  
„Werte?“  
>>Das sieht aus wie…eine Art Mond oder…Planet!<<

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

„Ich kriege… Das gibt es doch nicht… Werte einer Atmosphäre.“ Wild tippt Elena auf der Konsole umher.  
  
„Es stabilisiert sich weiter…“  
  
Das Flackern der Erscheinung im Weltraum wird immer weniger und das Bild dichter.  
  
„Das ist ein Klasse M-Planet. Er umkreist diesen Stern hier. Es sind sogar….“ Sie stockt kurz. „Lebenszeichen vorhanden.“  
  
Mit flinken Handgriffen startet sie weitere Analysen und starrt gebannt auf die Anzeigen.  
  
„Ungefähr eine halbe Million, großflächig auf dem Planeten verteilt.“

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Aven kann die Messungen kaum glauben.  
>>Entweder ich hab mich verhört, oder die Anzeige spinnt!<<  
Doch der Bajoraner muss feststellen, dass Elenas Daten absolut korrekt sind.  
Ein runder, ansehnlicher Planet taucht immer wieder vor ihnen auf und verzerrt kurz darauf wieder.  
  
Der Pilot kann es nicht sagen, aber denk es.  
>>Das ist Wahnsinn! Einfach unglaublich!<<

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

Sprachlos steht Eny Benia zwischen den beiden Offizieren.  
  
>>Wahnsinn…<<  
  
Als wenige Sekunden Stille, nur unterbrochen vom Biepen der Instrumente, verstrichen sind, bemerkt er, dass die beiden Offiziere ihn anschauen. Sofort schließt er seinen leicht geöffneten Mund. Hastig formuliert er seinen nächsten Befehl.  
  
„Lt. Cashard, umkreisen sie den Planeten einmal. Lt. Cm. Wakeman, sammeln sie so viele Daten wie möglich.“  
  
>>Das wird meine Chance. Meine Chance, Ree auszustechen…<<

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Aven nickt schnell und wendet sich seiner Konsole zu.  
Einen Moment lang kommt es ihm so vor, als fliege er das erste mal.  
Die blinkenden Eingabefenster ergeben einfach keinen Sinn und das Surren und Piepsen der laufenden Scans verwirrt ihn noch mehr.  
Kein einziger Befehl will ihm einfallen, dieses Szenario hat seine Gedanken komplett durcheinander gebracht.  
Endlich ist er in der Lage eine Route zu ermitteln, welcher sie nah, aber nicht zu nah, an diesen angeblichen Planeten bringt.  
  
Langsam bringt er das Runabout auf Kurs. 

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

Elena muss sich zwingen, nicht aus dem Fenster, sondern auf ihre Instrumente zu schauen.  
  
>>Das ist ja wohl die größte Entdeckung, die ich je gemacht hab.<<  
  
Langsam gleiten ihre Augen über die Messwerte.  
  
>>Wie in aller Welt erzeugt man so ein großes Tarnfeld?<<  
  
Gigaquad um Gigaquad fließen in die Speicherbänke des Runabouts, währen das Shuttle langsam seine Runde um den Planeten dreht.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Sir“, meint Aven und merkt, wie seine Stimme sehr leise klingt.  
„Wir haben das Objekt einmal umrundet.“  
Planet will er noch nicht sagen.

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

„Dann zurück zur Station. Maximum Warp.“  
  
>>Das… wird… mein… AUFTRITT!<<  
  
Er kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
Als er bemerkt, dass sich seine Mundwinkel bewegen, dreht er sich um, murmelt „Ich bin dann wieder hinten“ und verschwindet wieder auf seine Position.  
  
Innerlich möchte er vor Genugtuung schreien.  
  
>>Endlich etwas, was Ree NICHT entdeckt oder gelöst hat. ENDLICH!<<

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Aven starrte gebannt auf die Tür, welche sich nach einem weiteren Zischen öffnete.  
  
Commander Benia geht schnell voran während der Sicherheitsoffizier immer noch damit beschäftigt ist, das eben gesehen zu verarbeiten.  
Er schlurft mehr hinter seinem Vorgesetzten her als das er geht.  
  
Seine Sternenflottenzeit bestand bisher fast nur aus Krieg. Die kurzen Einsätze davor, wo er mal keine Waffe trug, zählte er nicht.  
Sicher dachte er einmal daran, ein Teil eines Teams zu werden, das die größten Entdeckungen macht, Erstkontakte erlebt und zu Helden wird.  
Diese Fantasien gab er aber schnell auf, spätestens da, wo er den ersten Jem’Hadar erschießen musste.  
  
Das spannende, unerforschte Universum gab es für ihn nicht mehr. Zumindest war es nicht erreichbar. Alles, was da war, galt es nur noch zu verteidigen.  
Mehr nicht…  
>>Bis eben!<<  
Avens Herz macht einen aufgeregten Sprung als sie sich Richtung OPS begeben. 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Ennari dreht sich um, als sich die Tür der Ops öffnet.  
  
Für sie bietet sich ein seltenes Bild, welches sie wohl noch in ihren Träumen verfolgen wird.  
  
Im Rahmen der Tür steht ein triumphierend über beiden Ohren lächelnder Eny Benia mit beinah funkensprühenden Augen.  
  
>>Was ist denn da los?<<  
  
Langsam steht sie von der Konsole auf, auf der sie gerade halb gesessen war und wendet sich den Neuankömmlingen zu..  
  
„Commander?“, fragt sie argwöhnisch.

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

Ennari lässt Eny Benia stehen, folgt Aven und Nala zu einer der Wissenschaftskonsolen und beobachtet sie.  
  
In einem Heidentempo, allerdings subjektiv gesehen quälend langsam kommen die Daten auf der Station an.  
  
Hektisch flippt Nala durch die Ansichten, während ihre Augen immer größer werden.  
  
>>Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Das ist... Wow!<<  
  
„Captain, der Commander hat Recht. Das ist ein M-Klasse Planet mit ungefähr einer halben Million humanoider Lebenszeichen über den ganzen Planeten verteilt. Und er ist tatsächlich vorher nie gesichtet worden. Das muss ein riesiges, phasiertes Tarnfeld sein.“ Gegen Ende Ihrer Ausführungen überschlägt sich ihre Stimme immer mehr.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

>>Verdammt.<<  
  
Ennari weis nicht, ob sie sich freuen oder ärgern soll. Einerseits ist es eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung, die ihr Stationscommander da gerade gemacht hat, andererseits hat ER sie auch gemacht.  
  
>>Ich werde mich dafür hassen...<<  
  
„Gratulation, Commander“, sagt sie trocken und dreht sich zu Eny um. „Das haben sie gut gemacht.“

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

Euphorie steigt in Eny auf.  
  
Wäre es möglich, noch breiter zu Grinsen, würde er es jetzt tun.  
  
Mit Genugtuung liest er aus Ennaris Tonfall und Mimik, dass sie dies nicht gerade gerne gesagt hat und jubelt innerlich.  
  
„Vieeelen Dank, Captain!“, sagt er und geht auf Ennari, Aven, Nala und mittlerweile auch Elena zu, welche ebenfalls neugierig die Anzeigen betrachtet.  
  
„Darf ich vorschlagen, dass wir uns diesen Planeten etwas genauer anschauen?“, fragt er und schaut Ennari an.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

>>Werde ich dieses Grinsen jemals aus meinem Kopf bekommen? Das ist ja schrecklich... Aber er hat leider Recht... Das darf ich ihm aber so nicht sagen...<<  
  
„Dürfen Sie. Ich werde das mit Starfleet besprechen und ihnen das Ergebnis mitteilen.“ Sie wendet sich direkt von ihm ab und Nala zu.  
  
„Nala, analysier doch bitte die Daten mit deinem Team, ja?“

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

„Natürlich, Ennari!“, bestätigt diese den Befehl freudestrahlend.  
  
>>Das ist ja noch besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe...<<

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Nachdem die Cardassianerin ihren Befehl bestätigt hatte, geht Ennari zügig an dem immer noch offensichtlich innerlich jubelnden Commander Benia vorbei in Richtung ihres Bereitschaftsraums, in dem sie kurze Zeit später verschwindet.  


[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

>>DAS... IST... EIN... SCHÖNER...TAG!!!<<  
  
Auch Eny Benia wendet sich ab und macht sich auf dem Weg zum Turbolift. Kurz davor dreht er sich noch einmal um. „Analysieren sie die Daten schnell!“, sagt er kurz angebunden und betritt danach den Turbolift.  
  
>>Das muss ich mit einem guten Getränk begießen!<<

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

Auf der Brücke schaut Nala etwas verständnislos Aven und Elena an. Letztere erwidert ihren Blick nur mit einem Achselzucken, woraufhin sich ihr Blick Aven zuwendet.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Ist eine lange Geschichte…“, sagt Aven leise.  
Kurz hält er inne, dann geht er an Nala vorbei und verlässt die OPS.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Ennari sitzt in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum in ihrem Sessel hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und denkt angestrengt nach, während sie aus dem Fenster in die Weiten des Alls schaut.  
  
>>Soll sie wirklich Starfleet informieren? Die haben momentan andere Sorgen...<<  
  
Sie tippt ihren Kommunikator an.  
  
„Ennari an Kitan. Hast du Zeit, um zu mir in den Bereitschaftsraum zu kommen?“

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

Der Commander geht von einer großen Projektionsfläche zurück.  
Neue Karten wurden im Labor Nummer 3 aufgespielt und er hatte ein paar Crewman versprochen, diese zu prüfen.  
„Kitan hier“, sagt er und zeigt mit einer lockeren Handbewegung an, dass einer der Anwesenden die Projektionsfläche kurz ausschalten soll.  
„Ich bin hier sofort fertig und mache mich dann auf den Weg.“  
Ein paar Enttäuschte Blicke treffen ihn in den Nacken.  
>>Warum bin ich bei der Jugend nur so beliebt?<<  
Er verdreht die Augen.  
>>Das kommt alles 10 Jahre zu spät.<<

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

„Dank dir! Ennari Ende!“  
  
Sie beendet die Com-Verbindung durch Druck auf ihren Kommunikator.  
  
Die Minuten vergehen quälend langsam. Nach ein paar Minuten steht Ennari auf und beginnt, ihren Bereitschaftsraum zu durchmessen.  
  
Als sie ihn gerade zum 6. Mal durchschreitet, zirpt das Türsignal.  
  
„Herein!“  
  
Als sie sah, dass Kitan hereintrat, huscht ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.  
  
„Danke, dass du so schnell gekommen bist“, sagt sie und deutet auf die Sessel vor ihrem Schreibtisch. „Setz sich doch!“

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

Der Andorianer nickt ihr zur Begrüßung zu und geht dann zu dem Angeboten Platz.  
„Was ist denn da draußen los?“, fragt er beiläufig.  
„Die ganze OPS ist sehr hektisch. Was habe ich verpasst?“, lacht er und nimmt Platz.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

"Jetzt nicht lachen, Kitan.", sagt Ennari und lässt sich in dem Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Tisches fallen.  
  
"Eny hat einen neuen Planeten hier um die Ecke entdeckt.", ergänzt sie möglichst trocken und schaut Kitan in die Augen, gespannt auf seine Reaktion.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

Eine lange Stille erfüllt den Raum.  
Kitan ist sich nicht sicher, ob er das gerade richtig verstanden hat.  
„Einen neuen Planeten? Also im Sinne von, ganz, total, unentdeckt neu?“  
  
Er schaut Ennari ungläubig an und muss schmunzeln.  
„Das…ist doch unmöglich. Dieser Sektor und auch die RNZ ist komplett erforscht! Der will dich nur ärgern Ennari.“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

„Ja, im Sinne von unentdeckt und neu.“  
  
Sie holt tief Luft.  
  
„Ich hatte auch gedacht, er veräppelt mich, aber dann haben es Aven und Elena bestätigt und er hat Nala und uns diese Daten präsentiert.“ Sie dreht ihren Tischcomputer zu Kitan um, welcher die Daten anzeigt, welche das Außenteam gesammelt hat.  
  
Sie kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet Eny Benia diese Entdeckung gemacht hat.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

Schnell lehnt der Mann sich vor und greift nach dem kleinen Gerät.  
Als seine Augen die groben Fakten überfliegen werden sie immer größer.  
„Das…“  
>>Ist kein Scherz!<<  
Kitan brauch einen Moment um sich zu fangen und muss tief Luft holen.  
  
„Aber wie kann es sein, dass wir all die Jahre diesen Planten nicht bemerkt haben?“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

"Nala meinte, es wäre wohl so eine Art Phasentarnfeld riesigen Ausmaßes. Und wo Eny wieder recht hat, wir sollten uns das Anschauen. Ich bin mir nur grade nicht sicher, ob ich das Starfleet melden soll oder ob wir uns das einfach selbst anschauen...", sagt sie, bei ihren letzten Worten langsamer werdend.  
  
Hier in diesem Rahmen versucht sie nicht zu verbergen, dass es ihr Unbehagen bereitet, Eny zu loben. Ihr Tonfall sagte alles.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

Seine Freundin so zu erleben war Kitan neu. Er musste lange überlegen, ehe er sich überhaupt einmal an eine vergleichbare Situation mit ihr erinnern konnte.  
„Eigentlich“, setzt er an und richtet seinen Fühler nachdenklich in seinen Haaren, „müssen wir die Sternenflotte kontaktieren. Ein neuer Planet ist nichts, was wir so einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen könnten.“  
  
Sein letztes Gespräch mit einem Admiral kommt ihm in den Sinn. Noch einmal will er so eine Situation ungerne haben.  
  
„Zudem würde DS5 auch ein Recht darauf haben von einem neuen Planeten zu erfahren. Immerhin sind wir im selben Sektor.“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

„Du hast ja Recht. Aber die Sternenflotte hat gerade genug zu tun. Und Deep Space 5 sollten wir auch unterrichten, allerdings haben sie kein Schiff. Auch sonst sind momentan keine in der Nähe, ich habe die Datenbank befragt. Und wir haben ein Schiff und können schnell da sein. Womöglich ist der Planet nicht lange sichtbar. Die Daten sagen ja, dass das Feld schwankt. Meinst du wirklich wir sollten die langen Wege von Starfleet abwarten?“ Fragend schaut sie ihren ersten Offizier an.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

Kitan lehnt sich zurück.  
„Wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, dann finde ich es nicht gut keine Meldung zu machen. Wie gesagt, es ist nicht gerade eine Kleinigkeit, die wir hier…naja…bewusst vorenthalten. Aber wenn du sagst wir fliegen, dann fliegen wir. Egal ob du das Okay des Hauptquartiers hast. Ich denke auch das uns die Zeit im Nacken sitzt also… folge ich deinen Anweisungen.“  
Der Commander lässt seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern.  
„Je nachdem was wir da finden, können wir die Meldung ja unverzüglich nachholen“, meint er locker und zwinkert Ennari zu.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Ennari muss lächeln.  
  
„Habe ich dir eigentlich schonmal gedankt, dass du mein erster Offizier bist?“  
  
Auch sie lehnt sich nun zurück und nimmt eine Hand an ihren Kopf, während sie nochmals Pro und Contra, gemischt mit Kitans Input, abwiegt.  
  
"Ich habs. Wir melden die Verelan und uns auf Außenmission ab, wir wären zwecks Gefahrenbeurteilung auf Erkundungsmission. Bis das im Hauptquartier irgendjemand liest, können wir schon genaueres nachmelden. Ich denke, das ist ein guter Mittelweg. Was meinst du?"

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

„Ausgezeichnete Idee!“  
Kitan hebt den Daumen. Mit einem elanvollen Schwung steht er auf.  
„Wann geht’s los, Captain?“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Ennari verfolgt ihn mit den Augen und steht ihrerseits auf.  
  
Sie schaut auf die Uhr.  
  
„Wir haben 1530. Sagen wir... 1700 Abflug, dann kann sich jeder entsprechend vorbereiten? Stellst du bitte die Crew zusammen? Ich kümmere mich um die Meldung an Starfleet und den ganzen organisatorischen Kram.“  
  
Fragend schaut sie ihn an.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

„Aye Ma’am“, sagt Kitan und nimmt seine Hand zur Stirn.  
Er salutiert allerdings nur mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger und lässt die Geste locker enden.  
„Wir werden bereit sein. Ich hoffe es wird aufregen! Verdammt, ja, es wird aufregend!“  
Er hüpft kurz hoch.  
„Oh! Sollten wir auf dem Planeten gefährliche Kreaturen vorfinden, wäre ich dafür, dass der Erstkontakt auch dem Entdecker gebührt.“  
Er lässt die Schulter hängen, zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und redet ganz dunkel und mürrisch: „Finden Sie nicht auch, Captain Ree?“  
Er muss sofort loslachen.  
„Wobei uns diese Fremden hassen würden, wenn wir Sonnenschein da direkt auftauchen lassen… ich werde dann mal sehen, was ich Crewmäßig machen kann.“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

 

„Wenn sie Eny sehen schrecken sie sich so sehr von uns, dass sie wohl nicht mit uns reden werden. Das sollten wir wohl besser nicht tun beim Erstkontakt!“, lacht sie.  
  
„Wir treffen uns später auf der Brücke!“

  



	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Über diese Entdeckung muss man sprechen und gleich wieder hinfliegen.  
> Außenmission go!  
> -RPG S 35 Anfang -

==1657 Stationszeit==  
  
Ennari Ree betritt die Brücke der Verelan.  
  
Obwohl die letzte Außenmission nach Deep Space 5 nicht allzulange her ist, hatte sie dieses Schiff schon vermisst. IHR Schiff.  
  
Sie umrundet die Sicherheitsstation, begibt sich zu ihrem Sessel und setzt sich.  
  
„Na, sind wir soweit, Kitan?“, fragt sie ihren ersten Offizier, welcher neben ihr sitzt.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

„Alle Stationen melden Bereitschaft Ennari“, antwortet der Counselor mit einem euphorischen Unterton.  
Kitan war mehr als gespannt auf diese Mission. 

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

 

„Perfekt!“, sagt Ennari und sagt etwas lauter „Lenard, hast du die Koordinaten?“  
  
„Sicher, Ennari!“, antwortet dieser und dreht sich um. „Kurs eingegeben!“  
  
„Dann los. Warp 9!“  
  
„Ayeaye“, lächelt er euphorisiert, dreht sich um und wendet sich seiner Konsole zu.  
  
>>Das wird eine super Mission!<<  
  
Wenige Minuten später verschwindet die Verelan im Warp.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

„Mhm…“  
Claril brühtet über ihrem Raktajino in der Offiziersmesse.  
Sie brauchte jetzt ein paar Minuten Auszeit.  
Als ihr Kitan von der Mission berichtet hatte, war ihre Reaktion wie die der meisten hier Anwesenden.  
 _[„Unglaublich! Wie soll das gehen?“_  
  
  
  
Und von da ab ging alles sehr schnell.  
  
Mit Händen und Füßen musste sie sich dafür einsetzen, dass Tais die Krankenstation während ihrer Abwesenheit übernimmt. Ihr Bruder war fast zu allem bereit um bei dieser Mission dabei zu sein.  
Nur dank ihrer Überredungskünste und der Zusage, dass sie die nächste Woche komplett die Frühschicht übernimmt, ließ sich der junge Mann überzeugen, da zu bleiben.  
  
Bei dem Versuch sich zu entspannen starrt sie in das Getränk vor sich. 

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

Elena betritt die Offiziersmesse und bewegt sich direkt auf den Replikator zu.  
  
Sie fühlt sich schrecklich müde.  
  
>>0600 aufstehen, 0800 Mission mit Benia und 1700 Außenmission mit allen anderen, um Benias Triumpf zu vergrößern. Bester Tag ever!<<  
  
Als sie ihn erreicht, murmelt sie nur „Kaffee, schwarz. Doppelt Koffein!“  
  
Ein kurzes Rauschen des Materiewirbels später hält sie die Tasse in den Händen.  
  
Nach einem kurzen scannen des Raumes mit ihren Augen erkennt sie Claril, geht auf ihren Tisch zu, lässt sich in den Stuhl Claril gegenüber fallen,legt ihren Kopf auf den Tisch und atmet hörbar aus.

 

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Die Ärztin nimmt den Anwesenheit der anderen schnell wahr.  
Ihr Kopf schnellt hoch und erblickt eine sichtlich erschöpfte Elena.  
„Oh herrje, du siehst ja schrecklich aus“, meint Claril belustigt.  
„Soll ich dich auf die Krankenstation bringen?“

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

„Danke für das Kompliment.“, nuschelt Elena in den Tisch, bevor sie den Kopf hebt.  
  
„Wenn du mir versprechen kannst, dass dort kein lächelnder Benia ist, hat diese Idee sogar einen gewissen Charme. Ich halte ihn heute nicht mehr aus.“  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, lässt sie ihren Kopf wieder sinken.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Claril muss lachen.  
Vorsichtig piekst sie Elena in einen der Oberarme auf dem ihr Kopf ruht.  
„Komm schon, Kopf hoch“, meint sie lieb.  
„Das wird eine super spannende Mission. Okay, zugegeben, auch wenn es im Umkehrschluss heißt, dass wir Benais gute Laune noch eine Weile aushalten müssen.“  
Sie hält kurz inne ehe sie sagt: „Und das ist wirklich gruselig. Aber seinem Sohn steht es zum Beispiel.“  
  
>>Gerlin…<<  
Claril ist plötzlich selbst erschrocken darüber, wie wenig sie in letzter Zeit an DS5 und Gerlin gedacht hat. Das letzte Gespräch war nun schon länger her gewesen, sie hatte immer viel zu tun und jetzt müsste sie ihm bei ihrem nächsten Gespräch auch noch sagen, dass sein super Vater diese Entdeckung gemacht hat.  
>>Urghs…<<

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

Ganz langsam hebt Elena ihren Kopf wieder.  
  
>>Sohn? Sein Sohn? Wie kommt sie auf .... oh! Deep Space 5!<<  
  
„Oh, der Lieutenant! Wo du Recht hast, hast du Recht. Ihm steht ein Lächeln wirklich besser.“ Sie lächelt Claril an. „Wobei du da wohl mehr Gelegenheit hattest, eins zu sehen als ich, stimmts?“ Ein Zwinkern in Richtung Claril folgt.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Claril läuft um ihre Nase herum rot an.  
„Ja…“, meint so verlegen und schaut direkt wieder auf das Getränk vor sich.  
„Weißt du Elena, wir haben momentan kaum Zeit miteinander zu reden. Und irgendwie…vermisse ich ihn schrecklich“, sagt sie ganz leise und spürt wie ihr Herz bei dem Gedanken an ihn schwer wird.  
„Sag das aber nicht Tais!“, flüstert sie hastig hinter her.  
„Der zieht mich damit nur auf, dass ich so verliebt bin…“

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

Auch Elenas Gedanken drehen sich plötzlich wieder um DS5.  
  
>>Dilek!<<  
  
Zwischenzeitlich hatten sie einmal per Subraum kommuniziert. Für 5 Minuten. Dann war irgendetwas auf DS5 geschehen und Dilek hatte zum Dienst gemusst. Seitdem hatten sie keine Zeit mehr gefunden, in der sie beide gleichzeitig Zeit hatten. Als Junior Lieutenant musste sie einige Spät- und Nachtschichten schieben, wohingegen Elena meistens in der Alpha-Schicht eingesetzt war.  
  
Sie vermisste diese Frau, die so plötzlich in ihr Leben getreten war und ihre Gefühle förmlich wieder reaktiviert hatte.  
  
Ein schräges Lächeln huscht über Elenas Gesicht.  
  
„Einverstanden. Mir geht es ja mit Dilek ähnlich. Ich hab sie auch ewig nicht gesehen.“  
  
>>Dilek....<<

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

„Naja, zumindest fühlt es sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, wenn man von einer geliebten Person getrennt ist“, ergänzt Claril nachdenklich und schiebt mit ihren Fingerspitzen die Tasse leicht nach vorne.  
  
„Was genau…ist denn da zwischen dir und ihr? Ich meine“, haspelt die Trill schnell, „du musst es nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst!“  
Ein wenig unsicher ist sich Claril schon ob sie das weiter ansprechen sollte, aber letztendlich war sie auch nicht völlig blind gewesen und hat schon die spezielle Harmonie zwischen Dilek und Elena beobachten können. 

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

„Da hast du Recht, Claril.“ Elena nimmt den ersten Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.  
  
Sofort, als die Flüssigkeit ihre Geschmacksnerven berührt, muss sie einen kleinen Ekelreiz unterdrücken.  
  
>>Bäh... aber es ist Medizin. Rein damit!<<  
  
Ein weiterer vorsichtiger Schluck folgt.  
  
„Ich weis auch nicht, Claril. Sie war auf einmal da, auf Deep Space 5.“ Nachdenklich lässt Elena ihren Zeigefinger über den Rand ihrer Kaffeetasse gleiten. „Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich seit Denyse bei niemandem so ein Gefühl. Sie war da und ich spürte, dass da irgendwas war. Es fühlte sich einfach gut an. So gut wie lange nicht mehr. Aber da wir so schnell wieder abgereist sind...“  
  
Sie spricht nicht weiter, sondern lässt den Satz verebben und nimmt einen weiteren Schluck.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

„Wir müssen unbedingt wieder nach DS5! Irgendwie“, sagt Claril euphorisch und will nicht, dass die Stimmung noch weiter kippt.  
„Ich meine, immerhin sind mindestens zwei super Personen auf dieser Station.“  
Sie setzt nun ebenfalls ihre Tasse an und trinkt etwas.  
„Ich werde den Captain versuchen zu überreden. Irgendwie müssen wir entweder wieder zu denen oder die zu uns!“

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, wie du das anstellst, Claril“, lächelt Elena.  
  
„Aber du hast Recht... irgendwie müssen wir da wieder hin. Hoffentlich bald!“  
  
Elena stürzt den Rest des Kaffees herunter.  
  
Sie schüttelt sich kurz.  
  
„Leider gehen diese Patroullienflüge immer nur bis zur Mitte zwischen unseren Stationen...“

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

„Irgendwie kriegen wir das schon hin“, meint Claril laut und spricht sich so selbst Mut zu.  
>>Ich will ihn wieder sehen!<<  
Ihr Bauch fängt an zu schmerzen und sie fühlt sich plötzlich einsam.  
Eines war sicher, sobald sie konnte würde sie Gerlin über Subraumkommunikation versuchen zu erreichen und sei es nur, um ihm eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.  
Mit beiden Händen umfasste sie ihr Getränken und nahm den letzten Schluck. 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Lenard meldet „Wir erreichen die Koordinaten, Ennari!“ und dreht sich zu seinem Captain um.  
  
„Dann raus aus dem Warp!“, befielt Ennari und steht aus ihrem Sessel auf.  
  
Wenige Sekunden und einige Eingaben Lenards auf einer Konsole später veränderte sich das dumpfe Summen des Antriebs um einige Tonstufen und die Streifen auf dem Bildschirm zogen sich zu kleinen Punkten zusammen.  
  
„Das Phänomen auf den Schirm, Aven!“, meint Ennari etwas abwesend, während sie erwartungsvoll auf den Schirm starrt.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Der Bajoraner merkt wie angespannt er ist als er dem Befehl folge leistet.  
Mit einer raschen Handbewegung fixiert er den Punkt auf seiner Konsole.  
  
>>Gleich… sehe ich es noch mal! Hoffentlich!<<  
Er schaut schnell zu Bildschirm um seine Vermutung zu bestätigen.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

Kitan reißt die Augen auf als er das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm wahrnimmt.  
Ihm steht etwas der Mund offen als er sich aus seinem Stuhl erhebt.  
>>Wow! Das ist…<<  
"Die Messungen waren korrekt", stellt er nüchtern fest. Seine ruhige Stimme passt so gar nicht zu seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Ennari kann nicht glauben, was sie da sieht.  
  
Mitten im Raum dieses eigentlich 3-planetigen Sonnensystems liegt ein grün-blauer, sonnenbeschienener Planet. Als wäre er nie irgendwo anders gewesen.  
  
Unfähig, ihren Blick abzuwenden, sagt sie nur „In der Tat. Eny, Gratulation.“  
  
In diesem Zustand stört es sie gar nicht, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Sie sagte das auch nicht bewusst, sondern eher reflexartig, als würde sie jedes andere Crewmitglied loben.

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

Im Hintergrund stand Eny Benia und grinste. Er sagte einfach nichts. Er grinste nur.  
  
>>Da wird sie noch lange dran knabbern. Großartig!<<

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

Einmal muss Kitan bewusst schlucken, dann aber fängt er sich wieder.  
Als er sich umdreht schaut er in viele überraschte Gesichter.  
„Lebenszeichen, Ensign?“, fragt er und wendet sich zu Nala. 

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

Mit Gewalt reißt sich Nala vom Anblick des Planeten los und betrachtet ihre Anzeigen.  
  
„Ja, KItan, sofort!“, bestätigt sie den Befehl und fängt hektisch an zu tippen.  
  
Erste Diagramme und Datentabellen füllen ihre Konsole und versorgen sie mit ersten Daten, während die Sensorenphalanx der Verelan Salve um Salve verschiedenster Arten von Sensorenstrahlen losschickt, um den Planeten vor ihr abzutasten.  
  
„Der Planet beherbergt...“, bevor sie das sagt vergewissert sie sich in einer anderen Auswertung, dass diese Zahl stimmt „ungefähr eine halbe Million humanoider Lebensformen in relativ kleinen Gruppen über den ganzen Planeten verstreut. Kein Bevölkerungsverteilungsmuster, dass wir normal bei einer solchen Anzahl Lebensformen erwarten würden.“, berichtet sie.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

Schnell wendet sich der erste Offizier wieder zum Bildschirm.  
>>Eine halbe Million? Wie ist das möglich?<<  
  
Sein Blick tastet den Planeten auf dem Bildschirm immer wieder ab.  
„Und was ist mit dem Phasentarnfeld, welches von Cashard und Wakeman beschrieben wurde? Ich kann keine Fluktuationen erkennen.“  
>>Kann es sich soweit stabilisiert haben? Und wenn das hier wirklich ein unbekannter Planet ist, wie lange wird es dauern bis die Romulaner auf ihn aufmerksam werden?<<

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

Geschickt navigiert sich Nala durch die immer neuen Auswertungen, die an ihrer Station eintreffen.  
  
>>Ah, hier!<<  
  
„Wir können kein Anzeichen davon mehr messen, aber ich übernehme keine Garantie, dass das so bleibt. Genauere Analysen müssen wir natürlich noch abwarten.“

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

Der Andorianer löst seinen Blick nur schwer vom Bildschirm vor sich.  
  
„Ennari, wie siehst du das?“, fragt er immer noch mit einem aufgeregten Unterton in der Stimme. 

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Kitans Stimme holt Ennari in die Gegenwart zurück, während ihr Hirn das von Nala gesagte verarbeitet.  
  
„Nala, mach bitte eine detaillierte Analyse. Wir treffen uns mit dem Führungsstab in 25 Minuten im Besprechungsraum. Ich bin in meinem Bereitschaftsraum.“, sagt sie und geht auf die Tür zu.  
  
„Aye, Captain“, antwortet die angesprochene und macht sich ebenfalls auf dem Weg zu ihrem Team in den wissenschaftlichen Bereichen des Schiffes.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

~~~ etwas später im Besprechungsraum  
  
Nervös spielt Claril mit dem Ende ihres Kittels. Sie hat schon fast das Bedürfnis sich hin und her zu drehen auf dem Stuhl.  
Die Unruhe in ihr tobt geradezu und sie versucht sich abzulenken.  
  
Um sie herum schaut sie in viele angespannte Gesichter.  
Kitan geht schon zum dritten mal die Messwerte vom ersten Oberflächenscan durch.  
Aven schaut starr auf die Tür hinter ihr, sie kann förmlich sehen wie sein Gehirn die ganzen Gedanken versucht zu sortieren.  
  
Auch sie musste ihre Gedankengänge ordnen.  
Als die Entdeckung eines unbekannten Planten bestätigt wurde, war sie sofort bereit die nötigen Anweisungen umzusetzen, die das Sternenflottenprotokoll für die Krankenstation in einem solchen Fall vorsieht.  
Da sie bisher aber noch nie einen Erstkontakt hatte, musste sie alles erst einmal nachlesen, von nötigen Impfungen bis physischen Eignungen des Außenteams.  
  
Ein wenig kommt ihr das immer noch wie ein Traum vor. Aber sie ist hier. Mit allen anderen Führungspersonen. In diesem besprechungsraum.  
>>Und wir reden wirklich über einen unentdeckten Planeten!<<  
Sie krallt unterm Tisch in die Innenseite ihres Kittels.  
>>Hammer!<<  
  
Und auch wenn ihre Gedanken ganz fokussiert sein sollte, auf all das neue und unbekannte, die lauernden Gefahren und wie sie ihre Crewkollegen da heile rausbekommt als Arzt, so kann sie immer nur an eins denken:  
>>Ich will das alles sofort Tais erzählen!<<

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

 

Langsam wandert Lenards Blick über die Anwesenden im Besprechungsraum. Jedem einzelnen Anwesenden steht die Anspannung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Besonders Claril saß besonders unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl.  
  
Er konnte es nachvollziehen. Nachdem er die ersten Messwerte über das Tarnfeld gelesen hatte, war er sofort Feuer und Flamme gewesen. Noch mehr als überhaupt schon.  
  
Immerhin ein neuer Planet. Mitten in der Föderation. Und ein Erstkontakt!  
  
>>Ein Erstkontakt!<<  
  
Dafür war er in die Sternenflotte gekommen. Nicht, um auf irgendeinem Schiff zu dienen und andere Wesen zu töten, denen es gerade einfiel, die Föderation zu überfallen. Das hier war sein Ziel gewesen. Mitzuwirken an den großen Entdeckungen, die die Föderation gemacht hatte und von der er sich sicher war, dass sie sie wieder machen würde.  
  
Diese Messwerte waren überwältigend gewesen. Allein die Idee, dass eine Rasse fähig war, ihren ganzen Planeten einer Phasentarnung zu unterziehen und ihn so für alles unentdeckbar und durchfliegbar zu machen, war der absolute Hammer.  
  
>>Die Technik muss der absolute Wahnsinn sein. Das hat bis jetzt noch niemand geschafft. Wenn wir diese Technik replizieren könnten…<<  
  
Auch darüber hatte er bereits mit Elena gesprochen, die aufgrund dieser Aussichten ähnlich hibbelig wie er neben ihm saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte, wohl bemüht, sich nicht mit ihren Fingernägeln im Konferenztisch zu verewigen.  
  
Sein Blick erreichte die noch leeren Plätze des Besprechungsraums. Noch immer fehlten Ennari und Nala. 

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

Nala verließ das Wissenschaftslabor 2 mit einigen PADDs voll mit Daten.  
  
Mit jedem Meter, den sie zurücklegte erhöhte sich ihr Puls und ihr Adrenalinspiegel.  
  
Diese Daten waren der Wahnsinn. Ihr Team hatte gute Arbeit geleistet und aus der Sensorenphalanx der Verelan herausgeholt, was möglich war.  
  
Gleich würde sie diese Daten ihrer Crew präsentieren müssen. Ihrer neuen Crew. Ihrer Crew, welche sie zum Teil gut akzeptierte, zum anderen Teil tolerierte. Und dann gleich ein Erstkontakt.  
  
>>Ich hoffe, ich falle da vorne nicht in Ohnmacht.<<  
  
Schweigend und mit wirbelnden Gedanken legte sie Meter um Meter zurück, bis sie um die letzte Ecke vor dem Besprechungsraum bog.  
  
„Ennari!“  
  
„Nala!“, erwiderte die angesprochene überrascht, als Nala ihr in die Arme rannte.  
  
Sie betrachtete die junge Cardassianerin mit einem Lächeln.  
  
An ihren Augenbewegungen und an ihrer Körpersprache, welche eher menschlich statt cardassianisch war, erkannte sie, dass die junge Frau schrecklich aufgeregt war.  
  
„Nur die Ruhe, Nala.“, sagte sie gütig. „Normalerweise fressen wir da drin keinen auf. Berichte uns einfach was du rausgefunden hast.“ Sie legte ihre Hand auf Nalas Schulter.  
  
„Tief ein- und ausatmen. Und dann rein da.“, sagte Ennari.  
  
„Ayeaye.“ Mehr konnte Nala nicht sagen, bevor sie Ennaris Rat befolgte und einmal bewusst tief Luft holte.  
  
Dann traten beide gemeinsam durch die Tür des Besprechungsraums.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Claril sieht wie Avens Augen wieder zur Tür hinter ihr jagen.  
Ein Zwischen folgt und einen Moment später sieht sie wie Nala und Ennari den Raum betreten.  
Kitan lässt schnell von dem PADD ab und Claril mustert aufmerksam die Cardassianerin, welche sich vor Kopf neben ein größeres Display stellt. 

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

Sobald sie eintreten, richten sich erwartungsvolle Blicke auf den Eingang und damit auch auf sie.  
  
Ennari nickt in den Raum, ging zu ihrem Stammplatz und setzt sich, während Nala etwas verunsichert dreinblickend ihre Position neben dem Präsentationsdisplay einnimmt.  
  
Nala fühlt ihren Puls an ihrer Halsschlagader klopfen, während sich ihre Atmung merklich beschleunigt. Adrenalin pulsiert durch ihre Adern und trieb sämtliche Gedanken aus ihrem Gehirn.  
  
>>Jetzt nicht hyperventilieren. Alles ist gut, Nala. Die Abschlussrede war schlimmer… <<

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

„Danke, dass ihr gekommen seit. Ich denke, ihr wisst alle, warum wir da sind, richtig?“, fragt Ennari in die Runde.  
  
Allgemeines Nicken und zustimmendes Brummen folgt.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

„Dann fang an, Nala. Was gibt es zu berichten?“, fragt Ennari und nickt Nala ermunternd zu, welche gerade 3 ihrer 4 PADDs vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und nun auf dem verbleibenden herumtippt, woraufhin der Schirm hinter ihr aufflammte.

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

 

Noch einmal atmet Nala tief ein und aus.  
  
„Nun“, fängt Nala mit versagender Stimme an. Sie räuspert sich einmal kräftig.  
  
„Wir haben es hier tatsächlich mit einem komplett neuen Planeten zu tun, der noch nie zuvor untersucht wurde. Er ist…“ die Anzeige wechselt zu einer Ansicht des Planeten „etwa 20% schwerer als die Erde, was natürlich auch die entsprechende Schwerkraft bedeutet. Etwas mehr, als wir gewohnt sind, allerdings für fast jeden aus unserer Crew, aber auf jeden Fall für jeden von uns tragbar.“  
  
Die ersten Worte waren raus. Fehlerfrei. Ein Glück. Langsam lässt die Nervosität nach und sie kann befreiter atmen.  
  
Mit einem neuen Atemzug fährt sie fort. „Wie bereits schon festgestellt ist die Population auf diesem Planeten circa eine halbe Million Lebewesen, verstreut auf eine ganze Anzahl von kleinere Ansiedlungen, die sehr scharf abgegrenzt zu sein scheinen.“ Eine große Anzahl roter Flecken besprenkelt die Ansicht des Planeten auf dem Bildschirm. „Warum dies so ist, konnten wir bis jetzt nicht feststellen, da die Zwischenräume durchaus bewohnbar sind.“  
  
Die Ansicht des Planeten zoomt heraus, als Nala das nächste PADD aufnimmt und darauf herum tippt. Eine Ansicht der EM- und anderen Strahlung rund um den Planeten erscheint.  
  
„Das Tarnfeld scheint sich nun komplett aufgelöst zu haben. Wir können zumindest nichts messen, was nicht ein ganz normaler Planet wäre. Was allerdings komisch ist dass wir bis auf 5 kleinere Energiesignaturen keine größeren Energieemissionen messen können. Wir vermuten, dass es wohl noch eine Art Dämpfungsfeld geben muss, dass kleinere Energiesignaturen verbirgt. Wir können allerdings schon feststellen, dass es unseren Transporter nicht stört, da wir erfolgreich organische Materie in einen der Zwischenräume hinuntergebeamt hatten und er in exakt demselben Zustand wieder zurückgekommen ist.“  
  
Erneut ändert sich die Anzeige auf eine Spektralanalyse-Anzeige, als Nala das 3. PADD aufnimmt.  
  
„Die Atmosphäre ist ebenfalls für alle von uns gut atembar. Keine messbaren Schadstoffe oder ähnliches. Das Wetter ist meist beständig und bietet wohl keine Gefahren. Wasser und alle anderen zum Überleben nötigen Stoffe sind ausreichend vorhanden. Es gibt eine artenreiche Fauna und Flora. Von der wissenschaftlichen Seite aus gibt es nichts, was gegen ein Betreten dieses Planeten sprechen würde.“  
  
Sie legt das PADD zur Seite.  
  
„Hat jemand Fragen?“  
  
Langsam wird ihr bewusst, dass sie gerade ihren ganzen Vortrag heruntergerasselt hat, ohne sich zu verhaspeln oder andere grobe Fehler. Glücksgefühle durchfluten sie, während sie in die Runde schaut.

 

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Aven hat Fragen.  
Eine Menge sogar.  
Aber er kann sie nicht richtig artikulieren.  
Wann immer er Nala ansieht, sieht er hier leider nicht eine Kollegin, oder einen Wissenschaftsoffizier, sondern eine Cardassianerin.  
Eine, zu der er immer noch irgendwie zu nett war.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

„Diese Siedlungsbegrenzungen Ensign, sind die natürlichen Ursprungs, oder liegt ein Energiefeld zu Grunde?“  
  
Aven atmet auf als Kitan eine seiner Fragen übernimmt.  
  
„Müssen wir uns hier auf eine strenge, territoriale Verteilung von Gebiet gefasst machen? Klingt sehr rückständig im Gegensatz zu der von dem Volk eingesetzten Technik.“  
Der erste Offizier lehnt sich etwas auf den Tisch und stützt sich mit seinem linken Unterarm ab.

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

„Wir können zumindest kein Energiefeld messen, Kitan. Auch unsere Transportertests haben sowohl innerhalb als auch außerhalb der Grenzen keine anderen Ergebnisse erbracht.“  
  
Sie dreht sich zum Bildschirm, nimmt noch einmal das 1. PADD in die Hand und ruft nochmals die Bevölkerungsanalyse auf.  
  
„Das einzige, was wir beobachten konnten, ist der Fakt, dass die 5 größte Ansiedlungen“ sie deutet auf die 5 Punkte und lässt den Planeten entsprechend rotieren „auch die mit der Energiesignatur sind. Ich vermute also, dass es durchaus auf territoriale Verteilung hinauslaufen könnte. Ebenfalls wären andere, kulturelle Einflüsse meines Erachtens nach ebenso eine Möglichkeit für ein solches Verhalten. Selbst für eine wohl so fortgeschrittene Rasse.“

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

„Wie schätzt du den Entwicklungsstand generell in der Bevölkerung ein Nala?“, fragt Claril und fühlt sich beim Gebrauch des Vornamens irgendwie noch unwohl.  
„Gibt es ein Anzeichen von fortgeschrittener Technik? Irgendwelche Messungen, die auf Raumschiffe hindeuten könnten?“  
  
>>Irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese Wesen schon mit Warp fliegen können. Aber, wie konnten sie ihren Planeten verstecken? Das passt nicht zusammen….<<

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

„Wir konnten noch keine genauen Messungen durchführen. Raumfahrt scheint auf jeden Fall keine zu existieren. Das einzige, was wir entdecken konnten, waren 5 Satelliten im Geosynchronorbit über den Ansiedlungen mit den Energiesignaturen.“  
  
Mehrere Punkte im Orbit leuchten auf.  
  
„Über den Zweck können wir nur spekulieren, aber ich vermute, es hat mit dem Tarnfeld zu tun. Für diese Aussage garantieren kann ich natürlich nicht.“ Ein erstes Lächeln huscht seit dem Betreten des Raums über Nalas Gesicht.  
  
„Aber anhand ihrer Fähigkeit, ihren Planeten zu tarnen, dürfen wir wohl von einer fortgeschrittenen Kultur ausgehen, die zumindest einmal Raumfahrt besessen hat.“

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

„Kannst du mir die Daten zu den Satelliten zukommen lassen?“, fällt Elena in die Unterhaltung ein.  
  
Ihren Namen benutzt sie extra nicht. Das brachte sie noch nicht über ihre Lippen. Schon während Nalas ganzer Präsentation musste sie daran denken, welches Wesen da zu ihr sprach.

[-**- Lenard Greaves](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098010)

 

„Mir auch, bitte!“, hakt sich Lenard hinter ihre Aussage und hebt gespielt zögernd die Hand.

[-*- Nala Cora](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098230)

 

„Sicher, ich lasse sie euch sofort nach der Besprechung zukommen.“, lächelt Nala und nickt beiden zu.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

„Also, das hört sich ja schon fast alles zu gut an um wahr zu sein.“  
  
Kitan lehnt sich zurück und lässt die Fakten noch einmal auf sich wirken.  
  
„Wir haben hier einen neuen Planeten, mit einer wahrscheinlich neuen Spezies. Ausschlaggebend ist hier, wie wir auftreten sollen. Das ist leider nicht ein üblicher Erstkontakt wenn man bedenkt, dass dieses Volk, warum auch immer, sich größte Mühe gab ihren Planeten zu tarnen. Eine Außenmission wäre sinnvoll um diese Frage zu klären.“  
Der Andorianer lässt den Satz ausklingen und erhofft sich eine Wirkung bei den Anwesenden. Ein schneller Blick huscht zu Ennari um dem gesagten noch einmal Ausdruck zu verleihen. 

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Eine solche Mission wäre denkbar.“  
Avens dunkle Stimme setzt fast nahtlos an Kitans Aussage an.  
Einige Augenpaare huschen auf den Sicherheitsoffizier und er fühlt sich leicht unwohl.  
  
„Vom Standpunkt Sicherheit her, sollten wir aber besonders die erhöhte Schwerkraft im Auge behalten.. Wir sind körperlich im Nachteil, dass steht fest. Sollte es zu einem Kampf kommen, was ich nicht hoffe, sollten wir unseren körperlichen Nachteil mit entsprechender Ausrüstung ausgleichen. “  
  
Der Andorianer sieht Aven kurz belustigt an.  
>>Und wenn das schon unser Muskelmann sagt, dann heißt das was…<<  
  
Aven merkt, wie der Counselor sich einen blöden Spruch verkneift und versucht wieder an Konzentration zu gewinnen. Selbst Benia und Ennari schenken ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
„Allerdings bin ich unsicher, wie wir den ersten Schritt wagen. Sollten wir das Volk versuchen zu kontaktieren, oder uns erst einmal möglichst unerkannt einen Überblick verschaffen?“  
  
Der Bajoraner richtet seinen Blick nun ganz auf Ennari.  
„Captain?“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Ennari lehnt sich in ihren Stuhl zurück und nimmt die präsentierten Informationen auf.  
  
In ihrem Kopf wiegt sie alles gegeneinander ab. Dann schaut sie zu Aven.  
  
„Ich finde, wir sollten versuchen, einen Funkkontakt herzustellen. Aven, kümmerst du dich darum?“ Sie löst den Blickkontakt zu Aven, beugt sich etwas über den Tisch und schaut wieder in die Runde. „Sollte das nicht gelingen, gehen wir mit einem kleinen Außenteam runter und schauen uns das mal vorsichtig an. Einwände? Vorschläge? Anmerkungen? Raus damit!“, sagt sie und lächelt.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Schweigen tritt ein.  
Kitan nickt Ennari zu und Aven bestätigt den Befehl.  
  
>>Oh man, es geht echt los!<<  
In Claril regt sich Drang sich wieder auf dem Stuhl zu drehen und wie wild umher zu wirbeln.  
Sie hat anscheinend doch einiges von ihrem Bruder.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

„Dann alle mal an die Vorbereitungen, würde ich sagen.“ Ennari steht auf und reibt sich die Hände.  
  
„Es geht los. Erstkontakt!“  
  
>>Erstkontakt. Mein erster Erstkontakt…<<  
  
Zusammen mit einem kleinen Unbehagen flog ein Lächeln über Ennaris Gesicht, während die ersten, unter ihnen der weiterhin grinsende Eny den Besprechungsraum verlassen.  
  
Sie konnte ihm in letzter Zeit nicht mehr ansehen. Das dauernde Grinsen war einfach zu viel für sie.

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

Eny Benia verlässt den Besprechungsraum als erstes.  
  
Alles lief so, wie er es geplant hatte. Es hatte keinen Grund gegeben, irgendetwas in der Besprechung zu sagen. Ennari reagierte so, dass es ihm in die Hände spielte.  
  
Neuer Planet, bewohnt, unglaubliche Technologie. Und ER hatte ihn entdeckt.  
  
>>Großartig!<<

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Mit schnellen Schritten eilt Aven zur Brücke zurück.  
Er kann seine Aufregung im Gegensatz zu Claril halbwegs gut verbergen, aber innerlich sah es ganz anders aus.  
  
Nach ein paar Metern lief er mit Kitan gleich auf. Er nickte ihm kurz zu. Ein Gespräch wollte keiner von beiden anfangen. Es würde eh nur im hektischen Gerede enden.  
  
Er kam sich vor, als würde er ein Geschenk bekommen und er müsse es nur noch auspacken. Allerdings dürfte er nicht unbedacht einfach das Papier zerreißen, sondern musste Widerwillen langsam vorgehen.  
>>Egal wie wir den ersten Kontakt herstellen, es wird ein irres Gefühl sein!<<  
  
Er läuft hinter Kitan einen Bogen nach links und erreicht seine Konsole.  
  
Die Augen der anderen Anwesenden auf der Brücke prüften die Offiziere genau.  
[i]Was würde passieren?  
Wird der Planet untersucht?  
Fliegen wir zurück?[/i]  
  
Aven versuchte die allgemeine nervöse Stimmung auszublenden und macht sich an seine Aufgabe.  
Sein erster Scan nach möglichen Kommunikationskanälen…  
Ein Fehlschlag.  
Das Ergebnis flimmert mit einem Piepton auf seiner Konsole auf.  
  
>>Verdammt! Wie kann es sein, dass ich keine Kommunikationsfragmente auffange? Tarnvorrichtung haben, aber nicht miteinander reden können?<<  
Er stößt einen weiteren Scan an um sicher zu gehen.

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

 

Ennari folgt dem Team als letzte aus dem Besprechungsraum.  
  
Nach einem kurzen prüfenden Blick in das Oval der Brücke, welcher von vielen Köpfen fragend erwiedert wird, umläuft sie den Kommandobereich und stellt sich neben Aven.  
  
Sie duckt sich ein wenig und schaut in sein nach unten auf die Konsole gerichtetes Gesicht, bleibt einige Sekunden in dieser Pose stehen und schaut ihn an.  
  
„Irgendwelche Ergebnisse?“, fragt sie ihn während sie mit ihrer Schulter die seine berührt und ein guter Schwall Blut ihren Kopf leicht rötlich einfärbt.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

 

Aven braucht einen Moment ehe er sich von dem ernüchternden Ergebnis lösen kann.  
Der Kontakt an seiner Schulter jagt sofort einen kleinen, elektrischen und zugleich angenehmen Stoß durch seinen Körper.  
>>Ennari…<<  
Er lässt zu das die Trill seinen Blick mit ihren Augen aufnimmt.  
  
„Ich…Der Scan…“,stottert er und starrt unentwegt in ihre grünen Augen.  
  
Der Gedanke an den Planeten? Wie verflogen.  
Die Tatsache, dass die beiden hier auf der Brücke stehen? Ihm gerade scheiß egal.  
  
Diese Frau war gerade einfach nur hinreißend für ihn.  
…Und dann auch noch ihre Nähe…  
>>Shit! Reiß dich zusammen!<<

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

Kitan fällt gerade vom Glauben ab. Er würde sofort umfallen, wenn er nicht so ein toller Typ wäre, da ist er sich sicher.  
  
Er schaut zu den beiden auf, wie sie vor Avens Konsole einen Blick austauschen der wirklich jedem in diesem Raum klar machen sollte, dass die beiden nicht nur Freunde sind.  
  
>>Wie kann dieser Idiot so fahrlässig sein? Ich glaub das nicht!<<  
  
Der Counselor kämpft um eine schnelle Idee die Aufmerksamkeit von den beiden abzulenken.  
>>Hände über den Kopf werfen und in Ohnmacht fallen, oder Aven eine reinhauen wären aber immer noch die besten Möglichkeiten…<<  
  
„Lieutenant!“, sagt Kitan scharf aber gespielt locker.  
„Wie sind die Messungen?“  
  
Avens Reaktion bleibt aus.  
  
„Lieutenant Cashard, die Messungen?“  
  
Würde die Brücke nicht so klein sein, würde jetzt schon das Tuscheln los gehen, da ist sich der Andorianer sicher.  
>>Die stecken immer noch die Köpfe zusammen!<<  
  
„Aven!“, ruft Kitan überreizt.  
  
Der Bajoraner sieht [i]endlich[/i] nach vorne und in Kitans wütendes Gesicht.  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir“, sagt er und kommt wieder ans Denken.  
„Der Scan, also der zweite, läuft noch.“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Auch Ennari schreckt zusammen und schaut in Kitans leicht wütendes Gesicht.  
  
In diesem Moment begreift sie, dass sie wohl schuld war und geht instinktiv einen Schritt zur Seite.  
  
>>Verdammt. Warum war er nur ihr Untergebener? Konnte er nicht irgendein Zivilist sein?<<  
  
Schnell löst sie ihren Blick von Avens Augen und schaut auf die Konsole, auf der gerade die Ergebnisse einzutreffen scheinen.  
  
Sie räuspert sich kurz und sagt „Meldung, Aven…“  
  
Instinktiv hofft sie, dass sie ihren Unterton ausreichend neutral gewählt hatte.

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

Kitan stirbt innerlich noch weitere Tode als Aven die Messungen berichtet.  
>>Das war verdammt knapp! Vielleicht sollte ich doch einfach mal einen Abend auf dem Holodeck für die beiden vorschlagen… das war eben ja schon fast aufdringlich…<<

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Kein Kommunikationsverkehr“, räuspert der Bajoraner sich, immer noch etwas wankend in der Stimme.  
„Keine Rückmeldung auf unsere Testrufe auf diversen Kanälen. Ich verzeichne hier selbst kaum einfache Radiowellen…“, meint er verwundert und schaut noch etwas verlegen zu Ennari.  
„Captain.“

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

Kitan ist über diesen Abschluss sehr dankbar.  
>>Die bringen mich noch ins Grab!<<  
Er wendet sich dem Hauptbildschirm zu und nimmt kurz die Hand an Stirn um sich zu sammeln.  
„Also, Ennari, dann bleibt ja mehr oder weniger nur Option 2.“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Instiktiv löst sich Ennari von Aven und läuft auf ihren ersten Offizier zu. Kurz vor ihm kommt sie zu stehen und schaut zu dem 10cm größeren Andorianer auf.  
  
„Da hast du völlig Recht, Kitan. Ich würde da gerne mit einem kleinen Suchteam runtergehen. Wen schlägst du vor? Ich würde auf jeden Fall gern Claril und Aven schicken, wenn du einverstanden bist.“

[-***- Kitan](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7099282)

 

Kitan nickt zustimmend.  
„Das ist nicht verkehrt.“  
Sein Blick wandert schnell zu Aven.  
  
>>Wir sollten kein zu großes Team runter schicken, wenn wir erst einmal unentdeckt bleiben wollen…Aven sollte sein gesamtes Sicherheitsteam nicht im Schlepptau haben. Und Claril kann die nötige medizinische Versorgung gewährleisten…wir brauchen dringend noch jemanden, der die Technik bewertet!<<  
  
„Ich schlage vor“, meint er und sieht nun wieder zu der Frau vor sich, „das wir auch noch Commander Wakeman mit einbeziehen.“  
  
Langsam verschränkt er die Arme vor der Brust und nimmt eine nachdenkliche Pose ein.  
„Wir sollten jemanden haben, der sich super mit Technik auskennt. Egal ob alt oder neu. Ich denke Wakeman ist die richtige dafür.“  
Eine Pause folgt in der er noch mal in sich geht.  
  
Eigentlich würde er sich selbst vorschlagen, aus Prinzip, er will auch auf den Planeten.  
Und wenn er ehrlich ist, dann würde aber auch jetzt gerne vor Aufregung im Kreis springen…  
Kitan wimmelt diesen Entdeckertrieb gekonnt ab und bleibt sachlich.  
  
„Ein kleines Team für den Anfang sollte reichen. Je nachdem wie unsere Ergebnisse sind, können wir danach eine zweite Außenmission ansetzen.“

[-****- Ennari Ree](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093652)

 

Ennari blickt ihrem ersten Offizier direkt in die Augen. Natürlich hatte er Recht.  
Aber sie wollte auch da runter. Die erste sein, die den Fuß auf einen neuen Planeten setzt. Das zu tun, wofür sie in die Sternenflotte gekommen war.  
  
Auch sie reißt sich zusammen und antwortet gekonnt professionell.  
  
„Du hast Recht. Viel mehr Personen dürften eher schädlich sein, als nützlich. Und da uns ja die Technik auch ein wenig interessiert, sollten wir schon jemand technischen mit runterschicken.“  
  
„Elena, Aven?“, sagt Ennari und dreht sich zu Elena um, welche sich schon zu Aven gesellt hatte. „Bereitet ihr euch bitte vor?“

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

 

„Sicher!“  
  
>>Hups, das war laut<<  
  
Sie darf auf diesen Planeten. Wahnsinn! Die anderen Crewmitglieder um sie herum nimmt sie gar nicht mehr war. 

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Aven nickt kontrolliert langsam.  
Innerlich aber jubelt er.  
Er ist schrecklich aufgeregt und sein plötzlich hellwach.  
>>Das ist genial, der Hammer, einfach nur super!<<  
Zu seiner Freude zum Außenteam zu zählen gesellt sich sofort Ehrgeiz. Er will das jetzt richtig machen, er will seinen Job gut machen.  
  
Schnell schaut er zu Elena, die über beide Wangen grinst und lässt sich davon anstecken. 

[-***- Eny Benia](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098704)

 

Eny Benia sitzt in seinem Sessel auf der Brücke der Verelan. Allerdings nicht hineingelehnt wie sonst, sondern auf der Kante.  
  
>>Ich will da runter!<<  
  
Obwohl er die Argumentation für das kleine Außenteam durchaus versteht, will er sie trotzdem nicht wahrhaben.  
  
Sein Planet, seine Entdeckung. Aber anderes Außenteam.  
  
>>Schrecklich, aber notwendig…<<

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

===eine halbe Stunde später===  
  
Elena prüft noch einmal, ob sie alles dabei hat.  
  
Tricorder.  
  
>>Check.<<  
  
Mark I Handphaser.  
  
>>Wo ist er??<<  
  
Hektisch klopft Elena ihre Taschen ab.  
  
>>Wo ist dieses Ding?<<  
  
Dann endlich ertastet sie den knapp halb Daumen langen und zwei Daumen breiten Gegenstand in ihrer Uniform.  
  
>>Puh. Check.<<  
  
Hibbelig und adrenalindurchflutet steht Elena vor dem Transporterraum und schaut verloren den Gang hinunter.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

„Bist du sicher, dass das Ding reicht?“, fragt Calril.  
Sie bemüht sich mit dem Bajoraner neben ihr Schritt zu halten.  
  
„Ja“, stöhnt Aven.  
  
„Sicher? Ich meine gaaaanz sicher?“  
Sie überläuft den anderen um zwei Schritte und hält Aven den Phaser vor die Nase.  
„Ich will da unten nicht gefangen genommen werden!“  
  
„Hey!“  
Aven bleibt sofort stehen und reißt die Augen auf.  
„Nimm das Ding runter!“  
  
„Ich hab aber so meine Bedenken, ob der kleine Phaser ausreicht……“  
Claril jongliert die Waffe in ihrer Hand und schaut skeptisch zu Aven.  
  
„Er wird schon reichen! Wir sind ja nicht da, um da alles in Grund und Boden zu schießen.“  
>>Oh man, kann die anstrengend sein! Wieso musste ich sie auch von der Krankenstation abholen?<<  
  
„Okay…“, lenkt Claril ein und nimmt wieder ihren Weg zum Transporterraum auf.  
„Aber wehe mir passiert was!“  
  
„Wird es schon nicht.“  
„Und was ist wenn die da Fallen haben?“  
Sie schaut Aven erschrocken an und dieser versucht alles um Claril zu ignorieren.  
„Werden sie schon nicht…“  
„Wenn die mich aufspießen oder an ein wildes Tier verfüttern, bist du Schuld!“, zischt die Trill.  
„Wird nicht passieren…“  
  
„Versprich mir Aven, dass du uns beschützt! Das ist ja immerhin deine Aufgabe, Leute beschützen. Sicherheit eben.“  
  
„Fein“, brummt der Bajoraner.  
„Mache ich, wenn du mir versprichst, dass ich ein Hypospray bekomme wenn ich einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleide, wegen einer gewissen Person! Denn das ist ja dein Job oder so, Leute heilen eben“, äfft er Claril nach und beschleunigt seinen Gang um ihr zu entkommen.  
  
„Aven!“, ruft sie und rennt ihm nach.  
„Du bist gemein!“


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es geht weiter mit unserer ersten Außenmission! Ich mochte es damals sehr Claril zu schreiben <3  
> Weiter gehts auf dem neuen Planeten!  
> *null gebetat*!

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

Endlich biegen zwei Gestalten um die Gangecke.  
  
>>Aven und Claril!<<  
  
Die beiden befinden sich in regem Gespräch.  
  
„Hallo ihr beiden!“, trällert Elena etwas zu laut und läuft auf die beiden zu. „Na, bereit fürs Abenteuer?“

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Sicher“, sagt Aven kurz.  
Bewusst drückt er sein Kreuz durch.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

„Denkst du, die Phaser reichen Elena?“  
Claril springt der anderen Frau fast in die Arme und Aven verdreht nur die Augen.  
„Aven ignoriert meine Sorge.“

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Tu ich nicht!“  
>>Claril du kleines Monster!<<

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

Aus den Gesprächsfetzen, die sie noch mitbekommen hat, schustert sich Elena den Inhalt der Konversation Aven und Clarils zusammen und lächelt.  
  
„Claril, du weißt doch, Größe ist nicht immer alles“, sagt sie und grinst breit.  
„Aber in aller Ernsthaftigkeit, die kleinen Teile dürften durch ihre Unauffälligkeit nützlicher sein als die größeren Handphaser am Gürtel.“

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Aven zuckt zusammen.  
Mit diesem Satz von Elena hätte er nicht gerechnet. Er versucht sofort den Kommentar zu verdrängen.  
>>Hast du nicht gehört! Einfach ignorieren!<<  
  
„Haha, wo du rechts hast“, lacht Claril und springt sofort auf die Zweideutigkeit an.  
Herzlich knufft sie Elena in die Seite.  
  
Der Bajoraner beobachtet das Geschehen und verzweifelt innerlich.  
>>Ob Kitan noch mit mir tauschen würde, wenn ich ihn anflehe?<<

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

Elena verkraftet Clarils Knuff mit einem kleinen „Uff“.  
  
„Aber jetzt ernsthaft, sind wir bereit für ein kleines Abenteuer?“, fragt sie in die Runde und lächelt.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Aven nickt und Claril holt Luft.  
Sehr tief Luft.  
„Ja, aber…“, will sie ihre Sorgen erneut zum Ausdruck bringen, ehe sie Aven schnell unterbricht.  
„Wir sind bereit!“  
Er legt schnell seine Hand auf die Schulter der Ärztin und hofft so dieses Drama beenden zu können.  
„Wird schon. Ich beschütze euch.“  
  
Clarils Augen fangen an zu glitzern und Aven fürchtet um sein Leben als sie ihm um den Hals fällt.  
„Dann bin ich beruhigt, dass du dich für mich opfern würdest.“  
  
Als sie Aven aus der Umarmung entlässt folgt ein Klaps auf seinen Oberarm.  
„Einen Schrank an seiner Seiter zu haben kann hilfreich sein.“  
  
„Opfern? Hast du sie noch alle…?“  
Aven resigniert sofort und winkt lieber ab.  
„Egal, ja wir sind bereit…“  


[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

Die Szene hatte ihre ganz eigene Situationskomik, in der die blonde Ärztin dem 10 cm größeren, mit großen Augen starrenden Sicherheitsoffizier um den Hals fällt.  
  
Sie bemerkt seine Unsicherheit, was er in dieser Situation tun soll und die Erleichterung in seiner Mimik, als die Ärztin wieder von ihm ablässt.  
  
„Nadann mal los“, sagt Elena nach Avens Bestätigung, klopft ihm bestätigend gegen den muskulösen Oberarm und deutet hinterher mit ihrem Daumen hinter sich in Richtung Tür des Transporterraums.

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

Gesammelt betritt die Gruppe nach kurzem Nicken den Transporterraum.  
  
„Allison, beam uns doch bitte an die Koordinaten, die wir festgelegt hatten“, spricht Elena die diensthabende Transporterchefin an, welche dies mit einem Nicken bestätigt.  
  
Klare, konzentrierte und fokussierte Anspannung durchfließt Aven, als der die Transporterplattform betritt. Eine Anspannung, die er schon in der vergangen letzten Stunde aufrechterhalten wollte, welche allerdings immer wieder durch Claril durchbrochen wurde.  
  
Diese stand neben ihm und kann ihr Glück kaum fassen. Ein neuer Planet. Auf der einen Seite schön und aufregend, auf der anderen Seite eben auch neu. Und unbekannt.  
  
>>Was ist, wenn uns irgendein wildes Tier anfällt? Nicht dran denken. NICHT dran denken…<<  
  
Als sich Elena umdreht, um ebenfalls auf die Transporterplattform zu steigen bietet sich ihr ein aberwitziges Bild.  
  
Links der große, ernst dreinblickende Bajoraner, breit und unbeweglich, fokussiert und aufmerksam. Rechts die kleine, blonde Trill-Ärztin, aufgeregt, unsicher und hibbelig, wild mit den Augen im Raum herumfokussierend, jedoch nirgends Halt findend.  
  
Und dann sie.  
  
>>Das kann was werden<<  
  
„Energie!“  
  
Der wohlige Materiewirbel umfasst die Gruppe und entlässt sie mit einem Rauschen wenige Sekundenbruchteile später auf einem anderen Planeten.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Die Lichtpunkte sammeln sich und jagen auf verschiedenen Enden in Avens Blickfeld zu.  
Ein kurzer Ruck durchfährt seinen Körper, dann ist er da.  
Er, auf einem ganz neuen Planeten.  
Das Adrenalin durchströmt ihn, sofort geht er etwas in die Knie und zückt den kleinen Phaser.  
  
Licht wird von unten her reflektiert und er bemerkt eine rötlich, graue Färbung des Bodens.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

 

Claril materialisiert sich wie geplant neben ihm und schafft es sofort die Luft an zu halten und sich neben Aven fallen zu lassen.  
Sie unterbindet einen starken Drang sich an den Bajoraner zu pressen, der in ihren Augen immer noch wie ein großer Wachhund wirkt.  
„Wow, sieht das seltsam aus…“, flüstert sie zu Aven.  
„Und es ist warm!“  
  
„Scan doch bitte mal das Gebiet“, sagt Aven mit einem gereizten Unterton und beobachtet aufmerksam die Umgebung.  
  
Bis jetzt rührt sich nichts. Weder nah noch fern.  
  
„Okay“, flüstert Claril wieder.  
  
„Du musst nicht flüstern!“  
„Und was ist, wenn ich das aber will? Vielleicht fühle ich mich so sicherer, werter Sicherheitsoffizier.“  
  
Aven brummt verstimmt.  
  
„Wahnsinn…“, murmelt Claril immer noch flüsternd.  
„Was?“  
Der Blick vom Bajoraner schnellt zur Ärztin.  
>>Hat sie was entdeckt?<<  
  
„Wir sind auf einem neuen Planeten!“, jubelt sie. Natürlich sehr leise. Strahlend über beide Backen knufft sie Aven in die Seite.  
„Oh man, scanne doch bitte endlich das Gebiet….“  
„Wir sind rangleich Cashard…“  
„Und? Was soll das heißen?“  
„Ich meine ja...nur so. Falls du es vergessen solltest…“  
  
Ein kurzer schnippischer Blick trifft den Wachhund, dann angelt sie ihren normalen Tricorder aus ihrer Tasche und fängt mit dem scannen an.  
>>Idiot!...<<  
Sie plustert ihre Backen auf. 

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

Instinktiv geben Elenas Knie nach, als der Transporterstrahl sie in die erhöhte Schwerkraft des Planeten entlässt.  
  
Die Umwelt, in welcher sie sich wiederfindet, sieht anders aus als die Planeten, die sie in der letzten Zeit gesehen hatten. Der Punkt, auf dem sie materialisiert waren, war eine Waldlichtung. Dunkelgrüner Farn und Moos bedecken einen grauen Boden, auf dem dunkel gefärbte Bäume mit dunkelblauen Blättern wachsen. Allgemein scheint die ganze Fauna dieses Planeten eher in dunkleren Farben gehalten zu sein.  
  
Mühsam macht sie die ersten Schritte. Hochschwerkraftumgebungen war sie schon seit langem nicht mehr begegnet, entsprechend bewegte sie sich wohl recht ungelenk.  
  
Mit halbem Ohr hört sie die Kabbelei ihrer Kollegen, während sie ihren eigenen Tricorder zückt.  
  
„Scannen ist auf jeden Fall eine gute Idee. Und falls ihr zwei euch mal nicht einigen könnt, gibt’s dann ja immer noch mich“, grinst Elena und knufft beide einmal freundlich gegen den Arm.  
  
„Ergebnisse, Claril?“

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

„Wow Elena, hast du mich erschreckt!“  
Claril wirbelt herum und landet dabei fast auf ihrer Nase.  
„Hi“, flüstert sie zu Begrüßung noch mal leise und nickt der anderen zu.  
  
„Scan?“, brummt der Bajoraner genervt neben ihr.  
Aven will voran kommen, aber die Ärztin schafft das gerade gekonnt zu verhindern.  
  
„Ah ja, also… die Luftfeuchtigkeit liegt bei 70%, tropisches Klima, keine erhöhten Energiesignaturen, nahezu null, keine Giftstoffe in der Luft feststellbar. Gravitation liegt 21,5% über Normalwert der Erde“, liest sie von dem kleinen Gerät in ihrer Hand ab.  
  
„Es gibt auch Lebenszeichen“, meint sie und krabbelt von Aven etwas mehr an Elenas Seite.  
Sie brauch doppelt so lange wie normal für den Weg. Schon jetzt ist ihr klar, dass ein Spaziergang hier eine sportliche Höchstleistung bedeutet.  
  
„Ich kriege aber keine genauen Messwerte rein. Weder wo sich diese befinden noch wie viele es sind…“  
Sie hält Elena das Gerät unter die Nase. 

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

 

Mehrere undefinierte Flecke auf der kleinen Karte, welche das Gerät erstellt hatte, markieren wohl Bereiche, in denen eine Ballung von Lebenszeichen zu erwarten war. Doch genaue Angaben waren das wahrlich nicht. Allgemein waren viele der biologischen Messungen, soweit sie sie fachlich beurteilen konnte, sehr gleichförmig und an die Umwelt angepasst.  
  
Sie nickt Aven zu. „Erhöhte Wachsamkeit. Auch wenn ich glaube, dass uns eine hochentwickelte Kultur wohl kaum etwas tun wird.“ Sie geht noch einen Schritt auf den Bajoraner zu, nachdem sie Claril den Tricorder wieder in die Hand gedrückt hat. „Wollen wir in Richtung dieser Lebenszeichen gehen? Oder möchtest du hier die Fauna noch ein wenig untersuchen, Claril? Davon brauchen wir schließlich auch Proben.“

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Die Umgebung untersuchen!“  
Claril stolpert fast über ihre eigenen Wörter.  
„Ich meine, ahm, Proben nehmen…“  
>>Nicht unbedingt zu den Lebenszeichen…wobei…<<  
  
Innerlich kämpfen gerade Neugier gegen Angst in Clarils Kopf.  
Eine schreckliche Kombination und ein nahezu ausgewogener Kampf.  
  
„Oder vielleicht doch…“, grübelt sie weiter.  
  
„Oh man…“  
Aven wendet sich den beiden anderen zu.  
„Ich schlage vor, dass wir auf den Weg zu den Lebenszeichen Proben nehmen, dann kriechen wir hier nicht unnötig lange durch die Büsche und vergeuden Energie.“  
  
Claril schaut ihn fragend an.  
  
„Wie war das“, er nimmt ihre Pose ein und spricht mit einer hohen Stimme, „21,5% mehr Schwerkraft als Erdstandard.“  
  
Am liebsten würde Claril Aven jetzt boxen. Oder noch lieber treten.  
>>Aber seine Muskeln würden das wohl abfangen… super, mehr Muskeln als Hirnmasse…wenn überhaupt jemals Hirnmasse da war…<<  
  
„Während unsere Ärztin hier noch überlegt, werde ich Meldung an die Verelan machen.“  
Sein Blick wandert zu Elena. Sie nickt ihm zu.  
  
„Entscheide dich schnell Claril, wer weiß, was hier draußen so für Kreaturen lauern“, lacht er und betätigt schnell seinen Kommunikator ehe Claril was sagen kann.  
  
Die vielen Kommentare auf Avens bekloppte und total überflüssige Aussage schluckt die junge Frau schnell herunter.  
  
„Lieutenant Cashard an Verelan.“  
Einen Augenblick später hört er Kitans Stimme.  
  
„Verelan hier. Alles okay bei euch?“  
  
„Ja Sir, noch zumindest. Wir haben erste Scans vorgenommen und ebenfalls Lebenszeichen entdeckt.“  
  
„Nähren Sie sich diesen äußerst vorsichtig!“, weißt Kitan sie streng an.  
„Und sollten Sie entdeckt werden, dann immer freundlich bleiben Lieutenant.“  
  
Aven kann hören wie Kitan grinst.  
  
„Verstanden. Außenteam ende.“

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

 

„Dann los!“, sagt Elena und setzt sich in Bewegung der größten Lebenszeichenansammlung.  
  
Ein Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht. Die Kabbeleien zwischen Aven und Claril hatte sie schon öfter beobachten können. Sie mochte die Situationskomik, die sich daraus manchmal ergab. Wobei sie diese gerade versuchte auszublenden, wenngleich sie aber nicht versuchte, sie zu unterbinden.  
  
>>Fokus. Das hier ist ein Erstkontakt.<<  
  
Sie kommt nur langsam voran. Die Schwerkraft macht jede Bewegung doppelt anstrengend. Jeder Baumstamm, über den sie steigen muss, jeder Stein fordern ihre Muskeln, sodass sie über jeden Meter geraden Boden glücklich ist. 

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

 

Aven geht vorweg, er mustert sein Umfeld genau.  
Das eine exakte Lokalisierung der Lebenszeichen nicht möglich ist nervt ihn schrecklich. Es erschwert die Situation ungemein, vor allem da es ja primär darum geht, nicht einer neuen Spezies direkt vor die Nase zu laufen.  
Er ist konzentriert als er sich immer weiter vorwagt.  
Die kleine Waffe im Anschlag und…weit hinter ihm die beiden Frauen.  
„Oh…“  
Er bleibt stehen.  
  
Sein Tempo ist zügig, bisher merkt er nicht allzu viel von der erhöhten Schwerkraft, die beiden Frauen scheinen da mehr Probleme zu haben.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Claril unterdrückt ein lautes Jammern als sie versucht mit Aven Schritt zu halten.  
  
>>Der Typ soll uns beschützen und nicht davon laufen! Idiot!<<  
  
Sie bleibt kurz stehen um Bodenproben einzusammeln, eine gute Verschnaufpause für sie und Elena.  
  
Aven scheint bisher keine Probleme zu haben.  
Bewusst schießt sie einen giftigen Blick auf den Mann unweit von ihr ab.  
  
„Was?“, fragt Aven und zuckt mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich hab nichts gesagt.“  
Schnippisch schaufelt Claril noch etwas Erde in ein kleines, langes Röhrchen ehe ein elektrischer Deckel die Probe sicher verschließt.  
  
„Und weiter geht’s“, meint sie gespielt heiter.  
Ihre Beine wollen jetzt schon keinen Meter mehr laufen.

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

 

J'poe war an diesem Tag wieder im Rah‘va-Wald unterwegs. Seine Axt geschultert ging er gut gelaunt den Pfad entlang, schnurstracks auf das Grundstück zu, das er bewirtschaftete. Das Wetter war klar an diesem Morgen. Sogar fast ungewöhnlich klar. Perfekt für einen Rundgang im Wald. Perfekt für einen Förster. Gerade wollte er das neueste Lied von Puz, dem Starmusiker seines Dorfes, anstimmen, als er etwas im Waldstück neben sich hörte.  
  
Sofort bleibt er stehen und lauscht. Eine merkwürdige Symphonie aus Lauten, gepaart mit Geraschel im Unterholz dringt an sein Ohr.  
  
>>In Isists Namen. Das ist J'ke‘s Grundstück. Nicht das da wieder jemand wild Bäume fällt.<<  
  
Ohne lang zu überlegen stapft er auf die Laute zu. Wenige Meter später tritt teilt er einen dichten Busch mit seinen Händen und tritt auf eine kleine Lichtung.  
  
Wie angewurzelt bleibt er stehen.  
  
Auf der Lichtung steht eine Gestalt mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war, kann er nicht erkennen, denn merkwürdig gekleidet war es auch.  
  
„Behl nyokesenende ldazgild nyakanebhingedhibh gurenyang mehnusilehlbhihtol zihn ryezonendinal pabolal nendiseli narol zolor pelbhilbh mehnihbehrebaldan yekedhanyi?“

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Plötzlich geht alles sehr schnell.  
Eine dunkle Stimme lässt Aven herumwirbeln.  
  
Vor ihm steht ein humanoides Wesen.  
Groß.  
Kräftig.  
Seine Haut schimmert leicht gräulich.  
  
Die Reflexe des Bajoraner funktionieren noch, er stolpert zwei Schritte rückwärst aus dem Radius des Fremden heraus.  
  
Die Silhouette des anderen wird klarer.  
>>Scheiße ist der groß!<<  
  
Einen langen Moment weiß Aven nicht so recht was er tun soll.  
Er versteht kein Wort von dem was der andere sagt.  
Bedroht er ihn?  
Grüßt er ihn?  
  
Avens Blick erfasst die Axt des anderen.  
>>Oh mist…<<  
  
Er bemüht sich um einen festen Stand auf dem weichen Untergrund und hebt langsam die Hände.  
„Ich bin Lieutenant Aven Cashard… von dem Föderationsraumschiff U.S.S Verelan. Und…“  
>>…du verstehst wahrscheinlich nichts von dem was ich sage…<<

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

 

Als sich das Wesen vor ihm umdreht, verschlägt es J'poe die Sprache. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Er wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück.  
Das Wesen vor ihm hatte vorher von den Abmessungen seines Körpers ausgeschaut, wie ein mittelmäßig kräftiger Vanianer. Aber es hatte eine total helle Haut. Keine Wulste. Bis auf seine Nase. Dort erkannte er leichte Auswölbungen. Was war das für ein Wesen?  
  
Zu dem Gesichtsausdruck des Wesens, was wohl so etwas wie Erstaunen darstellen wollte, gesellte sich erneut diese merkwürdige Symphonie an Lauten, was wohl die Sprache der Wesen zu sein schien. Während es dies von sich gab, erhob es seine Hände.  
  
>>Was soll ich tun?<<  
  
Tausend Gedanken wirbeln durch J'poes Kopf. Angreifen? Nein. Das Wesen schien nicht bedrohlich sein zu wollen, obwohl es sich durch das Erheben seiner Hände offensichtlich größer zu machen versuchte. Oder war das eine Drohgeste? Ein Einschüchterungsversuch?  
  
>>Verdammt. Was würde P'feg jetzt tun? Wäre das ein Fixti, wäre das wohl eine Einschüchterungsgeste. Aber was ist das Wesen überhaupt? Und wo kam es her?<<  
  
Langsam lässt J'poe seine Axt sinken und streckt seine linke Hand mit seinen Handflächen voraus in Richtung des fremden Wesens als Zeichen aus, dass er keine feindseligen Absichten besaß.  
  
>>Verstand das Wesen ihn? Und seine Sprache?<<  
  
Er macht sich etwas kleiner, um sich dem etwa 20 cm kleineren Wesen anzunähern und bewegt sich zentimeterweise nach vorne.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

>>Was macht er jetzt?<<  
Die Anspannung war zum greifen.  
Aven beobachtete aufmerksam die Bewegungen des anderen.  
  
>>Er lässt seine Axt sinken, das ist gut!<<  
Avens Puls beschleunigt immer noch, er ist bereit in jeder Hinsicht zu reagieren, sei es Kampf oder Flucht.  
So hatte er sich seinen Erstkontakt nicht vorgestellt.  
  
Der Bajoraner zuckt unweigerlich zusammen, als der Fremde einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu macht.  
Und dann passiert ist.  
„Aven!“  
Claril ruft seinen Namen und quiekt kurz.  
  
Schnell schaut der angesprochene über sein Schulter zu einer Art Strauch aus länglichen, blauen Ranken hinter der sich die beiden Frauen versteckt hielten.  
  
>>Mieses Timing Claril!<<

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

Als er sich langsam auf das Wesen zubewegt, hört er auf einmal von der rechten Seite ein lautes, hohes Geräusch in der „Sprache“ des Wesens.  
  
>>Noch mehr von denen?<<  
  
Sein Kopf folgt der Bewegung des Wesens vor ihm und folgt dessen Blickrichtung.  
Es schaut auf beziehungsweise hinter einen Strauch zu seiner rechten.  
  
J'poe ändert ein wenig seine Richtung und beschleunigt seine Annäherung, um Sicht auf die Wesen hinter dem Strauch zu bekommen.  
  
Nach einem Meter kann er die Stelle einsehen.  
  
Dort stehen zwei Kinder. Das wären sie zumindest nach seinem Maßstab. Und eine davon…  
  
>>Eine Isistin!<<  
  
Sprachlos starrt er das blonde, wohl weibliche Wesen an, das hinter dem Strauch kauert.  
  
Sein Denken fällt in die ihm anerzogene Schiene zurück und er tut das, was er für das richtige hält.  
  
Instinktiv geht er einige Schritte nach vorne und kniet vor ihm nieder.  
  
„Riyrihl nuse zbukeyr behsoretigh palisihldatha renggembihzihdonihr Isist!“

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Claril quickt erneut.  
Laut.  
Panisch.  
Sie wirft sich zurück und landet fast auf Elena.  
Eilig versucht sie sich weiter zurück zu drängen.  
„Aven! Scheiße! Hilf mir! Der Typ ist verdammt nah! AHHHH!“  
Mit Händen und Füßen rudert sie nach hinten und trifft schon wieder Elena.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Claril!“  
Aven versucht klar zu denken.  
  
Der Fremde kniet unweit vor Claril auf dem Boden.  
>>Was macht der da?<<

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

„Du sollst nicht starren du Idiot! Tu was!“, schreit sie Aven panisch an und hebt ihre Tasche vor ihr Gesicht.  
>>Ich will den Kerl nicht sehen! Das ist ein Albtraum! Ein ALBTRAUM!<<

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Der Bajoraner nimmt seinen Phaser zur Hand.  
„Hey!“, ruft er zum Fremden um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken.  
Eine Reaktion bleibt aus.  
>>Der versteht ja auch kein Wort von dem, was wir hier sagen!<<

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

Mit gebeugtem Kopf kniet J'poe vor der Inistin.  
  
Als ihm klar wird, dass er da vor einem fremden Wesen kniet, dass ihn wohl nicht versteht und ihm somit auch nicht antworten kann, schaut er vorsichtig nach oben, bleibt aber weiterhin sonst bewegungslos knien.  
  
Das Wesen klammert sich panisch an das zweite, wie es ihm schien, Mädchen, als wollte sie Schutz suchen. Aber den brauchte sie doch nicht. Schließlich war sie eine Gesegnete.  
  
>>Wobei…<<  
  
Kannten diese Wesen das? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber sie hatten Gesegnete. Und diesen musste er den nötigen Respekt erweisen. Er traut sich kaum, wieder die Stimme zu erheben.  
  
„Ryizehbas kanggazbiyen dogh zulumbihlda?“

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

Elena betrachtet das riesige Wesen, dass da indirekt vor ihr kniet und selbst in diesem Zustand noch fast genauso groß ist wie sie.  
  
Es schien freundlich zu sein. Zumindest hatte es von Anfang an keine Anstalten gezeigt, ihnen irgendwie Schaden zufügen zu wollen.  
  
Doch als es da so kniete und sich nicht bewegte, verließ der erste Adrenalinstoß Elenas Körper.  
Ihre Gedanken fokussierten sich wieder und sie dachte an die Mission.  
  
>>Kommunikation!<<  
  
Sie dreht sich zu Claril um, packt sie an beiden Oberarmen, schaut ihr in die Augen und sagt nur ein Wort. „Universalübersetzer!“  
  
Hinter ihr ertönt ein weiterer Satz des Fremden. Diesmal ein kürzerer.

  
>>Merkt er, dass wir ihn nicht verstehen und versucht, sich einfach auszudrücken?<<

 

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Claril nickt schnell und nimmt die schützende Tasche vor ihrem Gesicht herunter.  
  
Der Blick auf den Fremden ist wieder frei.  
Ein Schauer jagt ihr über den Rücken bei seinem Anblick, noch mal will sie aber nicht los schreien.  
>>Reiß dich zusammen!<<  
  
Stattdessen wühlt sie aufgeregt in ihrer Tasche herum, viele Sachen fallen heraus, die Proben kullern über den weichen Boden und dann –endlich!- das gesuchte Gerät.  
  
„Warte“, sagt sie hastig und stellt es an. Ihre Finger zittern und die richtigen Tasten zu treffen fällt ihr verdammt schwer.  
  
„Sag was…“, murmelt sie.  
„Komm schon… Ich kann die Sprache nur analysieren wenn sie auch gesprochen wird.“  
  
Aven beobachtet das Treiben genau. Der Fremde verharrt nach wie vor am Boden vor Claril.  
Mittlerweile wirkt die nervöse Ärztin bedrohlicher als die neue Spezies.  
  
„Mach schon!“  
Der andere spricht nicht mehr.  
>>Scheiße!<<  
  
Sie sucht mit ihren Augen nach Aven, welcher immer noch mit dem Phaser in der Hand regegungslos da steht.  
  
„Aven, jetzt pass auf mich auf, klar?“, ruft sie ihm zu und dann verlagert sie ihr Gewicht nach vorne.  
  
Vorsichtig, ganz langsam und Zentimeter für Zentimeter nährt sie sich dem Fremden.  
Auf allen Vieren krabbelt sie zu ihm, das Gerät in ihrer Hand.  
  
>>Durchatmen Claril, jetzt keine schnellen Bewegungen machen!<<  
„Hab keine Angst“, meint sie nervös.  
„Wir wollen nur Hallo sagen…“  
  
Kurz vor dem Fremden hört sie auf zu krabbeln und legt das Gerät zwischen sich und ihn.  
Sie zwingt sich zu lächeln.  
>>Jetzt muss er nur noch mit mir reden…<<

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

Fassungslos beobachtet J'poe, wie das blonde Mädchen auf allen Vieren auf ihn zukrabbelt und kurz vor ihm verharrt.  
  
>>Was macht sie da? Eine Gesegnete auf Knien vor ihm? Das ist falsch… ganz falsch… <<  
  
Dann fängt sie an, in ihrer Sprache zu reden. Ihre Stimme scheint zu zittern.  
  
>>Hat sie Angst vor mir? Und was will sie von mir?<<  
  
„Gizgukezalon mbihnarol zalz?“

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

„Klasse“, sagt Claril gefasst und sieht wie das Gerät die Daten verarbeitet.  
„Nur noch etwas mehr…“  
Sie lächelt den Fremden wieder an um ihn zu ermutigen weiter zu reden.

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

Die Gesegnete lächelt ihn an.  
  
>>Das ist gut!<<  
  
Und sie macht dabei Gesten. Was meint sie wohl damit?  
Währenddessen schaut sie immer wieder auf ein rechteckiges Ding, dass sie in den Händen hält.  
  
Als er gerade gesprochen hatte, hatte sie der Blick auf dieses Ding lächeln lassen.  
  
War es gut, dass er sprach?  
  
>>Sicher ist es auch nicht falsch…<<  
  
„Ich bizbem nicht pehghireyr lireldeyr kibhayrap verstehen“, sagt er und schaut die Gesegnete erwartungsvoll an.  
  
>>Wird sie wieder lächeln?<<

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

>>Wir machen Fortschritte. Puh...<<  
  
Elena atmet einmal tief durch, dann gibt sie Aven einen Daumen nach oben, um zu signalisieren, dass alles in Ordnung sei.  
  
Gespannt beobachtet sie die Szene zwischen dem Fremden und Claril und ist sichtlich stolz auf die Ärztin.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

„Es funktioniert!“  
Claril strahlt und möchte am liebsten auf und ab hüpfen. Als sie ihre Hände freudig hebt merkt sie aber, wie schwer es wieder ist sich hier zu bewegen.  
  
„Kannst du mich verstehen?“, fragt sie langsam und gibt dem Gerät Zeit die Daten zu verarbeiten.  
  
Gerade mal zwei Wörter spuckt eine mechanische Stimme aus.  
>>Aber immerhin!<<  
  
„mbihnaro…llireldeyr“, brummt es metallisch aus dem kleinen Übersetzungscomputer.  
>>Hoffentlich war das jetzt nicht falsch…<<

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

>>Du verstehen?<<  
  
Das kam aus dem schimmernden Ding, das an ihrer Kleidung heftete.  
  
Langsam begriff er.  
  
Irgendwie schaffte es dieses Gesegnete, über dieses Teil mit ihr zu kommunizieren.  
  
Das ließ er sich nicht zwei Mal sagen.  
  
Aufregung durchströmte ihn.  
  
„Ja! Ich derera dich verstehen!“  
  
Freudig nickt er.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Claril dreht sich Freude strahlend zu Elena herum und winkt zugleich Aven zu sich ran.  
  
„Puhh noch mal gut gegangen.“  
Der Bajoraner steckt seine Waffe weg und kommt auf Claril zu um sich nach ein paar Metern neben sie zu setzen.  
  
Der Fremde bleibt seiner Position treu.  
  
„Wir kommen in Frieden. Ich heiße Claril“, sagt die Ärztin langsam als die anderen sich um sie und das kleine Gerät versammelt haben. 

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

„Ich heiße J'poe, Gesegnete!“, antwortet er freudig und senkt seinen Kopf wieder.  
  
>>Das ist der Wahnsinn! Ich spreche mit einer Gesegneten Fremden!<<

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

„Öhm…“  
Claril zögert kurz.  
  
„Gesegnete?“  
  
Aven schaut verwirrt zu Claril.

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

Überrascht sieht er auf.  
  
„Sie tragen helles Haar. Sie sind von Isist gesegnet.“  
  
Langsam sieht er sich die Fremde genauer an. Auch sie hatte keine Wülste. Nicht mal auf ihrer Nase. Dafür war ihre Haut seltsam gesprenkelt.  
  
>>Was sind das für Wesen?<<

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

„Mein Haar…?“  
Als sie das ausspricht streicht sich Claril durch die Haare.  
Ihre Haare schimmern leicht im Licht.  
  
Aven muss leise lachen.  
>>Das ist ja lustig! Claril eine gesegnete wegen ihren blonden Haaren? Was würden die erst zu Tais sagen?<<

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

„Würdest du uns zu deinem Heimatort bringen?“, fragt Elena den Fremden und tritt ein wenig aus dem Hintergrund nach vorne. „Wir würden es gerne sehen!“

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

Unwillig wendet J'poe seinen Blick von Claril ab und schaut Elena an. Er nickt und schaut sofort wieder zu Claril.  
  
„Das kann ich tun, wenn sie das wünschen,…. Claril?“, sagt er und beendet den Satz mit einem fragenden Unterton.  
  
>>War das ihr Name?<<

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Aven lacht immer mehr.  
Ausgerechnet Claril!  
>>Die haben ja einen interessanten Geschmack…<<

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Die Ärztin scheint die einzige zu sein, die noch immer die Risiken abwägt.  
>>Sofort in das Dorf des Fremden zu gehen, ist das clever? Aven kann da wenig ausrichten, er schafft es vielleicht ja nicht mal gegen einen von diesen Kerlen… oh man…<<  
Sie schaut in Elenas aufgeregte Augen.  
>>Aber wenn sie es sagt dann…<<  
  
„Okay, also ich würde gerne dein Dorf sehen, J’p…“  
Sie muss überlegen und hofft es dann richtig auszusprechen.  
„J'poe.“  
Und wieder ein erzwungenes Lächeln folgt.  
  
Nicht das sie sich sonderlich unwohl fühlt, aber wirklich sicher fühlt sie sich auch nicht. Und die Tatsache, dass der Fremde so auf sie fixiert ist, macht es nicht besser. 

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

Langsam steht der Förster auf und stapft zurück zu seiner Axt. Diese schulternd gibt der Gruppe einen Wink mit seinen großen Händen, ihm zu folgen und setzt sich langsam in Bewegung.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

 

„Man ist der riesig“, flüstert Claril und beobachtet J'poe wie er etwas vor geht. Sein ganzer Körper wirkt wuchtig und stark, seine Bewegungen wirken kontrolliert und elegant.  
>>Wow…die machen einem schon Angst…<<  
  
„Pah…“  
Aven steht auf und streckt der Ärztin seine Hand entgegen.  
Sie schaut ihn geschockt an.  
  
„Was? Darf ich der Gesegneten nicht aufhelfen?“  
„Ich kann meinen neuen Freund ja sagen, er soll dir mal eine runter hauen Aven…“  
„Haha…“  
Aven grinst breit und Claril greift missmutig nach seiner Hand.  
Mit einem starken Ruck richtet er sie auf.  
Claril klopft den Dreck von ihrer Uniform während Aven sich zu Elena wendet und ebenfalls die Hand hin hält.  
„Darf ich?“, fragt er höflich.

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

Langsam nähert sich J'poe dem Dorf.  
  
>>Ich werde die Fremden direkt zu P'feg bringen. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist.<<  
  
„Ich bringe euch zum Stadtältesten, wenn euch das Recht ist.“, sagt er, dreht sich um, schaut Claril an und läuft währenddessen rückwärts.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

„Du hast nen neuen Freund“, scherzt Aven neben ihr und grinst.  
  
Claril wird ganz rot, noch roter als vorher. Der Weg hierher war sehr anstrengend für sie gewesen.  
2 Km können bei erhöhter Schwerkraft unglaublich lang sein.  
Und dann auch noch die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit. Sie war fertig, ihre Uniform war viel zu warm und ihr war das ganze peinlich…  
>>Warum auch ich? Können die nicht lieber andere Sachen verehren?<<  
  
Sie versucht nicht weiter darauf zu achten, dass J'poe’s ganze Aufmerksamkeit gerade ihr gilt.  
  
„Stadtältester hört sich gut an“, meint sie höflich und schaut lieber auf den Boden. 

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

Seitlich neben dem Weg, den sie entlanglaufen, sieht man mehrere Farmer auf Feldern arbeiten und die Ernte einfahren. In der Ferne bildet sich bereits die Stadtmauer ab.  
  
>>Sie haben eine Stein-Stadtmauer? Und machen ihre Landwirtschaft per Hand?<<  
  
„Soll das die überlegen technisierte Rasse sein, die wir suchen?“, flüstert Elena Aven zu. 

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Nachdenklich schaut sich der Sicherheitsoffizier um.  
„Ich bin mir da auch nicht mehr so sicher…Aber das es auf diesem Planeten noch eine andere Spezies gibt wage ich zu bezweifeln“, flüstert er zu Elena. 

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

„Da bin ich deiner Meinung. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall ein wenig vorsichtiger vorgehen, wenn sie tatsächlich auf dem technischen Stand sind, den ich jetzt vermute. Was meinst du dazu?“, fragt sie im selben Ton zurück.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Da schließe ich mich an. Allerdings passt so vieles für mich noch nicht zusammen. Wenn die wirklich noch von Agrarwirtschaft leben, wie können sie dann einen gesamten Planeten tarnen? Das ist doch Irrsinn!“  
Aven mustert weiter seine Umgebung. Neugierige Blicke der Anwesenden kleben an ihnen aber vor allem an Claril. 

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

Einige Minuten später erreicht die Gruppe die Stadtmauern.  
  
Meterhoch ragen diese in den Himmel des Planeten. Auf ein Pfeifzeichen ihres Führers öffnen sich gusseiserne Tore mit einer Stärke von ungefähr 30 Zentimetern quietschend und knarzend und geben den Blick in das Innere der Stadt frei. Hinter den meterdicken Mauern der Stadt pulsiert das Leben. Viele Dutzend der Spezies gehen ihren Berufe nach und Füllen die Gassen.  
  
Als die Gruppe eintritt, verlangsamt sich der Fluss der Geschäftigkeit etwas und viele Blicke lasten auf ihnen, besonders auf Claril.  
  
Immer weiter führt sie J'poe durch die Stadt. Menschenmassen, denen die Gruppe begegnet, teilen sich, sobald sie Claril sehen und halten respektvollen Abstand zur Gruppe.  
  
Wenige Minuten später bleibt J'poe vor einem Haus in relativer Nähe zur Stadtmitte stehen.  
  
Es bestand komplett aus einem marmorähnlichen Stein, mit einer mächtigen Treppe, welche auf den Hauseingang zuläuft.  
  
„Ich werde jetzt P'feg, unseren Dorfältesten informieren. Wartet bitte hier.“ Er wendet sich sodann an Claril. „Dir kann ich natürlich nicht vorschreiben, hier zu bleiben. Ich würde dich allerdings darum bitten, Gesegnete.“

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

„Alles klar“, lächelt Claril nervös.  
„Ich bleibe schon hier, keine…keine Sorge.“  
  
Sie kämpft um ein weiteres grinsen und sieht J'poe zu, wie er das Haus betritt.  
  
Die Leute um sie herum tuscheln aufgeregt, viele schauen und deuten mit den Händen in Richtung Claril.  
  
„Oh Himmel…“  
Claril dreht sich zu Aven und Elena.  
Beide stehen etwas hinter ihr versetzt und nehmen die Masse an Personen um sich ebenfalls wahr.  
„Lasst mich hier nicht allein!“, flüstert Claril angestrengt und sucht bei Elena und Aven Schutz.  
  
„Wird schon…ich informiere eben die Verelan über den aktuellen Stand. Ich denke, die werden sich ganz schön freuen, was für Fortschritte wir gemacht haben.“  
Aven linst nach rechts und nach links in die aufgeregte Massen.  
  
„Am besten wir bleiben eng beieinander stehen, wenn ich den Kommunikator betätige und mit den anderen Spreche sieht es eher so aus, als würden wir untereinander sprechen. Okay?“  
  
Claril nickt schnell. Ihr Haar fliegt dabei wieder über ihre Schulter und die Masse raunt.  
„Ist das seltsam… oh man…“, quietscht sie leise. 

[-**º- Elena Wakeman](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7098700)

 

"Immer mit der Ruhe. Aven, mach die Meldung.", sagt Elena und zieht die anderen beiden zu einem abschirmenden Kreis zusammen.

[-**- Aven Cashard](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093812)

 

Der Bajoraner wartet den richtigen Moment ab, dann betätigt er seinen Kommunikator.  
  
„Außenteam an Verelan“, flüstert er.  
„Wir hatten einen unfreiwilligen Erstkontakt. Bisher ist alles gut gegangen. Wir befinden uns in ihrem Dorf, ungefähr 2,5 KM von unseren Transporterkoordinaten. Momentan erwarten wir das Treffen mit ihrem Anführer.“  
  
Aven wartet die Antwort ab, welche verhalten kommt.  
„…Meldung mindestens alle 6 Stunden. Wir halten die Koordinaten eurer Kommunikatoren ständig erfasst. Sollte es Schwierigkeiten geben, beamen wir sofort.“  
Der Bajoraner kann die Anspannung in Kitans Stimme hören.  
  
„Verstanden. Außenteam ende.“

[NPC](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7099560)

„Sag Ekeo und Jsi, dass ich mir ihren Geschäftsstreit übermorgen während der Sammelanhörung anhören und entscheiden werde. Sonst nimmt das noch Überhand.“, sagt P'feg, der Dorfälteste zu seinem Adjutanten Z’od, welcher Haltung annimmt, nickt, sich umdreht und durch die Türen des Büros von P’feg in die große Halle hinaustritt.  
  
Als er die Halle zur Hälfte durchquert hat, öffnen sich die Flügeltüren am anderen Ende und J'poe kommt durch die Tür.  
  
Verdutzt hält Z’od an, legt einen fragenden Blick auf und fragt den Förster „J’poe, solltest du nicht auf meinem Grundstück sein?“  
  
„Ja! Aber ich muss P’feg sehen. Dringend!“, schnauft dieser und hält vor ihm an „Ist er frei?“  
  
Etwas überrumpelt starrt ihn Z’od an. „Ja, er ist gerade frei.“, sagt er langsam, als müsste er die Worte erst suchen und deutet mit seinem Daumen über seinen Rücken auf die Tür, aus der er gerade gekommen war.  
  
„Danke.“, brummelt J’poe und setzt sich wieder in Bewegung. Wenige Schritte später klopft er mit seiner großen Faust gegen die dicke, hölzerne Tür.  
  
„Herein!“, hört er die bekannte Stimme P’fegs durch die Tür schallen.  
  
Kraftvoll stößt J’poe sie auf. Hinter seinem Schreibtisch sieht er die schmächtige Gestalt P’fegs sitzen. Der gelernte Lehrer schaut überrascht, als er den Raum betrat.  
  
„J’poe? Was kann ich für dich tun?“, fragt er sanft, erhebt sich aus seinem Stuhl und umrundet seinen Schreibtisch.  
  
„Ich habe im Wald Fremde gefunden. Unter ihnen eine Gesegnete.“, berichtet er, als er vor P’feg zum Stehen kommt.  
  
Bei dieser Botschaft friert P’fegs freundliche Mimik ein.  
  
„Fremde aus dem Wald? Eine Gesegnete!“  
  
Seine Gedanken überschlagen sich.  
  
„Die Prophezeihung! Wo sind sie?“, fragt er aufgeregt.  
  
„Draußen an der Treppe!“, stammelt J’poe, vom emotionalen Ausbruch des sonst so rationalen P’fegs überrascht.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stürmt P’feg an ihm vorbei durch die Tür und die darauffolgende Halle und zieht in heller Aufregung die Eingangstür auf.  
  
Er blinzelt in die Helligkeit des Tages, welche ihm quälend in die Augen sticht. Mehrere Sekunden später klärt sich sein Blick wieder und fällt auf die kleine Gruppe, die da auf der Treppe steht.  
  
Im selben Moment kommt J’poe, welcher hinterhergesprintet war, hinter ihm zum stehen.

[-**- Claril E'Char](http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/rpg/mitglied_970761/565572/charaktere/#char7093012)

 

Claril zuckt zusammen als die große Tür aufgestoßen wird.  
Noch mehr Fremde treten heraus und ihre Augen schauen aufgeregt zwischen ihr und Elena und Aven hin und her. Sie will was sagen, ein einfaches Hallo, aber sie bekommt nichts raus.  
Nervös tritt sie auf der Stelle bis Aven seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legt.  
„Ganz ruhig“, flüstert er.  
Und tatsächlich, Claril holt einmal tief Luft und beruhigt sich wieder.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiter gehts Außenmission 03! - und wieder zurück aufs Schiff!  
> *null gebetat*

-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena tritt einen Schritt vor.  
  
„Wir kommen von weit her. Mein Name ist Elena Wakeman. Wie ist ihrer?“, fragt sie und lächelt freundlich.  
  
Schnell wechseln P’fegs Blicke durch das Dreiergrüppchen und bleiben an Claril hängen. Sofort geht er einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
  
„Gesegnete!“, sagt er, deutet eine Verbeugung an und bleibt mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihr stehen.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Gesegnete?“  
>>Schon wieder?<<  
Innerlich verzweifelt die Ärztin.  
>>Was ist das? Was soll das? Warum ich?<<  
Hilfe suchen schaut sie wieder zu Elena.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Der neue Alien schien ihr genausowenig Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, wie J'poe.  
NPC  
"Du hast helles Haar", fällt J'poe in die Konversation ein.  
"Das ist übrigens P'feg, unser Ältester.", sagt er und deutet auf seine Begleitung.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Uhm…“  
Claril spürt die Blicke ihrer Begleiter im Nacken, sie bekommt die befürchtung, dass alles jetzt an ihr liegt.  
„Hallo…“, meint sie zögerlich.  
  
„Ich bin Lieutenant Claril E’Char und das hier ist Lieutenant Aven Cashard und Commander Elena Wakeman.“  
Sie deutet auf die beiden Personen hinter ihr als sie deren Namen nennt.  
„Wir sind vom Föderationsraumschiff U.S.S Verelan und…“  
>>Wollen uns hier einfach mal umsehen? Nein, das klingt ja schrecklich! Wir wollen die Tarnvorrichtung überprüfen? Nein, auch blöd! Mist!<<  
NPC  
„Hallo… äh…. Was genau ist dein Name?“, fragt P’feg etwas verwirrt.  
  
„Sie heißt Claril, P’feg.“, wirft J’poe von hinten ein.  
  
„Ah. Danke J’poe.“ P’feg nickt. „Hallo Claril. Verzeih mir, aber ich habe noch nie von der Ansiedlung Verelan gehört, von der du da sprichst. Aber das ist auch egal, denn du bist mit deinen Freunden hier. Kommt herein, kommt herein!“, sagt er, dreht sich um und winkt der Gruppe, ihm zu folgen.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Zustimmend nickt Elena sowohl ihren beiden Kollegen, als auch P'feg zu und läuft hinter ihm her.  
  
>>Das wird noch was werden... Da hat sich Eny ja einen super Planeten rausgesucht...<<  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Die Füße der Ärztin wollen einfach gerade gar nicht laufen. Wackelig tut sie einen Schritt vor dem anderen. Die erhöhte Schwerkraft macht es zusätzlich anstrengender.  
„Oh man…“, murmelt sie vor sich hin.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Wird schon gut gehen.“  
Aven schiebt sie von hinten beherzt an.  
NPC  
Langsam, immer darauf achtend, dass Claril hinterher kommt, führt P'feg die Gruppe zurück durch die große Halle in sein Büro.  
  
"Kommt hier hinein, bitte!", sagt er und macht eine einladende Geste mit seiner Hand.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Danke“, meint Aven knapp und überläuft Claril zu einem freien Platz um sich zu setzten.  
  
„Uhm…Ja, danke.“  
Auch Claril setzt sich.  
Angespannt schaut sie sich aufmerksam um.  
>>Ich hoffe Elena weiß was sie da tut…oh man… Egal, immer ruhig bleiben. Immerhin sind das keine Cardassianer. Aber was…wenn die schlimmer drauf sind als Cardassianer. Oh nein!<<  
Clarils Kopf spielt ein Horrorszenario nach dem nächsten ab.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Als Aven nun etwas zur Ruhe kommt und sich hinsetzen kann, schaut er sich die beiden Aliens genauer an.  
  
>>Das soll ein Ältester sein?<<  
  
Während Elena sich neben ihn setzt, raunt er ihr zu „junger Ältester“, in der Hoffnung, sie würde den Hinweis verstehen.  
  
Elena schaltet sofort und schaut sich P’feg selbst genauer an. Vor ihr sitzt ein Alien, welches sie, für menschliche Verhältnisse irgendwo in die Mitte seiner 30er geordnet hätte.  
  
>>Kaum das Alter für einen Ältesten… Was ist hier los?<<  
  
Sie holt Luft und fragt einfach frei heraus.  
  
„P’feg, darf ich fragen, wie alt sie sind?“  
NPC  
Verdutzt schaut P’feg Elena an, nachdem er seinen Blick von Claril gelöst hatte.  
  
„33 Rotationszyklen, wie jeder Älteste“, antwortet er und runzelt die Stirn.  
  
>>Konnte es bei den Fremden anders sein?<<  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Was…was hat es mit den Haaren auf sich?“, fragt Aven schnell.  
  
Um seinen Themawechsel zu unterstreichen deutet er auf Claril.  
„Sie hat blondes Haar und deshalb ist sie…besonders…?“  
Er ist sich unsicher ob er den Satz als Frage formulieren soll.  
>>Würden wir uns verraten wenn wir zu sehr zeigen, das wir keine Ahnung von den Gebräuchen der einheimischen haben? Immerhin denken sie ja, wir kommen aus einem Dorf auf diesem Planeten…<<  
NPC  
>>Wissen sie das nicht?<<  
  
„Sie ist eine Isistin!“, antwortet P’feg verdutzt. „Sie hat wie die EINE Göttin helles Haar. Werden Isistinen bei euch nicht besonders respektiert?“  
  
Er schaut sich etwas hilfesuchend zu J’poe um, der sich im hinteren Teil des Raumes gegen die Fensterbank gelehnt hatte, da es nur 3 Besucherstühle im Raum gab.  
  
Dieser machte auch nur einen unwissenden Gesichtsausdruck.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena wurde schlagartig alles klar.  
  
>>Blonde Menschen oder Trills werden hier verehrt. Claril muss sprechen! Deswegen werde ich ignoriert!<<  
  
Schnell knufft sie Claril unauffällig in die Seite.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Oh doch, also… ich werde schon respektiert. Aber nicht wie eine Göttin...“  
Die Trill redet wild drauf los unsicher, wohin das hier noch führen soll.  
  
>>Ja super, dann liegen mir mal alle zu Füßen und dann kann ich damit nicht mal was anfangen…<<  
NPC  
„Dann müsst ihr von weit her kommen.“, stellt P’feg fest.  
  
Währenddessen mustert er Claril und danach Aven und Elena von oben bis unten.  
  
„Dennoch heißen wir euch hier herzlich willkommen in Supak. Seit ihr müde von eurer Reise oder können wir euch irgendetwas zu essen oder trinken anbieten?“, fragt er und lächelt herzlich, genau die Reaktionen des Teams beobachtend.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Ich…ich spreche für uns alle, wenn ich sage, dass wir zwar erschöpft sind, aber keinen Hunger oder Durst haben. Wir wollen keine Umstände machen.“  
Claril erhebt ihre Stimme demonstrativ und hofft sich schnell in ihre Rolle einfinden zu können.  
  
„Aber…gibt es nicht noch mehr Dörfer hier in der Umgebung? Als ich und meine treuen Diener…ich meine Begleiter hier her kamen, da erwarteten wir mehrere Dörfer.“  
  
Der Bajoraner schmunzelt.  
>>Sie hat sich ja schnell an den gesegneten Zustand gewöhnt.<<  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Belustigt, aber auch etwas irritiert schaut Elena Claril an.  
  
>>Gut... fast schon zu gut... <<  
NPC  
„Ja, um uns herum gibt es mehrere Dörfer. Das nächste ist ungefähr 20 Ledolels entfernt. Aber da wir uns strikt an die Anweisungen der Isist halten, haben wir kaum Kontakt mit ihnen.“, sagt P’feg freundlich.  
  
Immer noch beobachtet er die drei genau und bemerkt, wie vor allem Claril immer wieder langsam in sich und den Sessel zusammensackt.  
  
Er dreht sich um zu J’poe, der immer noch relativ lässig gegen die Fensterbank gelehnt steht.  
  
„Da ich aber sehe, dass sie wirklich sehr erschöpft sind, würde ich ihnen gerne eine Bleibe zuweisen lassen. J’poe, gehst du mit Claril und ihren Begleitern zu J'wex und sagst ihm, er soll unsere Gäste in seinen besten Zimmern unterbringen?“, fragt er diesen.  
  
„Sicher!“, nickt J’poe und geht wieder auf die Gruppe zu.  
„Kommt bitte mit!“, sagt er und macht dieselbe zum mitgehen einladende Geste wie zuvor P’feg.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Der Gedanke an ein erholsames Bett wirkt so verlockend auf Claril, dass sie sich federleicht erhebt.  
  
Ihre schweren Beine spürt sie kaum noch und es macht ihr den Anschein, als könnte sie mit Aven um die Wette laufen.  
Jetzt und hier. Und sie würde sicher gewinnen!  
  
Als sie sich im Raum etwas bewegt spürt sie erneut die neugierigen Blicke auf ihr.  
Aber, verrückterweise, scheint sie sich an den Umstand zu gewöhnen.  
Claril genießt die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit sogar.  
  
Sie nimmt den Kopf leicht zurück, setzt ein Lächeln auf, wirft noch einmal ihre Haare über die Schultern –damit auch ja alle sehen wie gesegnet sie ist- und folgt J’poe.  
  
Die Gruppe tritt heraus.  
Ein wildes Gemurmel bricht los. Vor dem großen Gebäude hat sich mittlerweile eine neugierige Menge an Personen versammelt. Alle teilen das gleiche, faszinierende Aussehen.  
Die leicht gräuliche Haut schimmert in einem kühlen Kontrast zum warmen dunkel roten Boden.  
  
Aven, Elena und Claril schreiten durch die Menge und versuchen so wenig wie möglich umher zu schauen.  
  
Nach einem weiteren langen Sparziergang unter neugierigen Blicken, steuert J’poe ein größeres Haus an.  
Aufgeregt winkt einer der vielen Fremden im Eingang.  
„Ist das…?“  
„Ja, das ist J’wex“, antwortet J’poe schnell auf Clarils Frage.  
  
>>Wow…der ist ja noch beeindruckender…<<  
  
J'wex ist etwas größer als J’poe.  
Seine Haut wirkte einen Ton dunkler und seine Augen sind etwas größer als die ihres „wirklich“ ersten Kontaktes.  
  
„Sind sie das?“, fragt J'wex mit dunkler Stimme und er zeigt aufgeregt auf die drei Offiziere.  
  
Noch bevor J’poe antworten kann werden Elena, Aven und Claril herein gebeten.  
  
Ihr Gastgeber gibt sich die größte Mühe.  
  
„Ich habe euch extra das größte und schönste Zimmer zugewiesen, dass ich habe!“  
Er jubiliert.  
Hinter ihm huschen ein paar kleinere Wesen hin und her. Naja, „klein“ ist das falsche Wort.  
Sie gehen Claril ungefähr bis zur Nasenspitze und schauen immer wieder aufgeregt zu den Sternenflottenoffizieren.  
  
>>Sind das Kinder? Die sind so groß wie ich! Ist ja Wahnsinn!<<  
  
  
J'wex führt aus, wie stolz er darauf ist eine gesegnete zu beherbergen. Erst als Aven sich deutlich räuspert freut er sich ebenfalls über ihre Diener.  
  
Der Bajoarner kann nur die Augen verdrehen.  
  
Claril zwingt sich zu lächeln, wieder einmal wird das Stehen langsam anstrengend.  
>>Bett ich komme!<<  
  
Und tatsächlich, J'wex und J’poe entlassen die drei in ihr neues Zimmer.  
Wunderbar…  
Groß…  
Und…..  
  
„Nur ein Bett!“  
Aven wirft die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.  
„Das ist…das ist….“  
  
„Immerhin darfst du mit mir im selben Raum sein, mein treuer Wachhund“, scherzt Claril überlegen bei dem Anblick des Zimmers.  
  
Ein Bett, zugegeben ein großes, ist in der Mitte des Raumes aufgestellt. Drum herum viel Dekoration, farblich abgestimmt.  
„Oh schau“, meint Claril heiter, „da ist ja auch Platz für dich!“  
  
Ein paar Decken waren zu einem wuscheligen Haufen in der Ecke des Zimmers übereinander gelegt.  
  
Aven fasst Claril an der Schulter.  
Schnell zieht er sie zu sich ran.  
  
„Lies es von meinen Lippen ab: Nie im Leben.“  
  
Claril fängt an zu prusten.  
„Ich finds hier super. Der schönste Erstkontakt den man haben kann.“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Schön, dass dir er Erstkontakt so gefällt, Claril“, grinst Elena, nachdem sie den beiden kurz zugeschaut hat.  
  
„Aber ich denke, dass Ennari und Kitan gerne eine Meldung von uns hören wollen“, sagt sie und tippt an ihren Kommunikator.  
  
>>Das hätte ihr so gefallen, dass wir zu ihren Füßen schlafen…<<  
  
„Elena an Ennari!“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari steht ruckartig von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem sie gesessen war.  
Das war eigentlich albern, denn es war niemand in ihrem Quartier, der sie hätte sehen können.  
Allerdings hatte sie sich dieses Verhalten in den Jahren als Offizier antrainiert und es sich bis jetzt noch nicht abgewöhnen können.  
  
„Musik aus!“, befahl sie dem Computer.  
  
>>Na endlich!<<  
  
Ihr Puls, den sie mit klassischer Trill-Musik gerade wieder auf Normalmaß gepresst hatte, hob sich wieder in freudiger Erwartung.  
  
„Ennari hier. Status?“, fragt sie in ihren Kommunikator hinein.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Wir sind alle wohlauf und haben den Erstkontakt mit der hiesigen Kultur aufgenommen. Allerdings ist die etwas anders, als wir uns das gedacht hatten, Ennari. Ich würde gerne auf der Verelan genauer Bericht erstatten. Wir würden daher gern hochbeamen.“, berichtet Elena und läuft währenddessen Kreise in ihrem Zimmer.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Sicher, Elena. Ich rufe die Führungsoffiziere zusammen und lasse euch hochbeamen. Ich freue mich schon auf euren Bericht. Ennari Ende.“, sagt Ennari und tippt zwei Mal auf ihren Kommunikator.  
  
„Transporterraum, das Außenteam hochbeamen. Direkte Absprache.“  
  
Sie tippt weitere zwei Mal.  
  
„Ennari an Kitan. Das Außenteam kommt zurück. Führungskräfte in 15 Minuten in den Besprechungsraum!“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Während Elena mit Ennari die weiteren Details abstimmt drückt sich der Bajoraner gegen die Holztür.  
  
Von draußen kann er immer noch wildes Gerede hören, allerdings außerhalb der Übersetzungsreichweite des Universalübersetzers.  
  
Helle und dunkle Stimmen tuscheln aufgeregt auf dem Gang, Aven ist sich aber sicher, dass es kein schlechtes Zeichen ist. Im Gegenteil. Die Stimmen hören sich begeistert und fröhlich an, weniger als planen sie etwas, dennoch ist Aven froh, wenn er wieder auf der Verelan ist.  
Zumindest etwas, immerhin macht auch ihm die Schwerkraft langsam zu schaffen.  
  
„Ist die Luft rein?“, fragt Claril neugierig und hält ebenfalls ein Ohr an die Tür.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir die Tür versperren, so lange wie wir auf der Verelan sind… Nicht das sie dir ein Opfer darbringen wollen und wir sind nicht da. Aus einem geschlossenen Raum entkommen!“, flüstert Aven ermahnend. „Kannst du dir da das Chaos vorstellen?“  
  
„Ein Opfer…?“, fragt Claril skeptisch, das war alles was noch hängen geblieben war.  
>>Himmel, das wird bestimmt kein schöner Schmuck sein! Iiieeehhh!!<<  
  
Sie dreht sich von der Tür ab um sich im Zimmer umzusehen.  
Ein Tisch neben Avens kleinen Decken Haufen scheint ihr geeignet zu sein, die Tür verschlossen zu halten.  
  
„Würde das gehen?“  
  
Sie deutet auf den massiven Holztisch.  
  
„Ja, es sollte ausreichen bis wir wieder hier sind. Sicher ist sicher.“  
  
Aven geht zum Tisch herüber und hebt ihn an…nur um ihn sofort wieder fallen zu lassen.  
>>Verdammt ist der schwer!<<  
„Puhh…“  
>>Dann eben anders…<<  
Mit großer Anstrengung zieht er das Möbelstück hinter sich her.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„….gleich da. Halt dich bereit, bitte!“  
  
Elena schaut sich nach Aven und Claril um und fragt „Bereit zum Beamen, ihr zwei?“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Gleich“, schnauft Aven schwer.  
  
>>Oh man, auf diesem Planeten wäre jedes Workout doppelt so effektiv!<<  
  
„Schieb ihn noch etwas nach rechts“, meint Claril und dirigiert Aven, der den Tisch in die richtige Position bringt.  
  
„Geschafft… oh man. Ich hoffe das hält…“  
Unsicher schaut er sich um.  
>>Ich weiß nicht obs reicht, aber besser als nichts.<<  
  
„Wir können beamen meint Claril und Aven nickt.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena nickt, tippt auf ihren Kommunikator und sagt „Energie!“  
  
Das wohlige Kribbeln des Transporterstrahls umfängt die Gruppe fast instantan, während sich um sie herum die Welt auflöst und sich eine andere wieder zusammensetzt. Während die neue Welt immer sichbarer wird, lässt der Druck auf ihrem Körper nach. Instinktiv streckt sich ihr Körper und kostet die neue Bewegungsfreiheit voll aus.  
  
Und dann ist Elena auf der Verelan.  
  
>>So leicht bin ich eigentlich nur? Hab ich abgenommen?<<

 

 -***- Kitan  
„Hallo zusammen“, sagt eine bekannte Stimme.  
Kitan schaut über Ennaris Schulter und betrachtet das Außenteam aufmerksam.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Hallo…“  
Aven sieht auf und macht den ersten Schritt nach vorne.  
Seine Beine hebt er viel zu hoch an und tänzelt etwas ungelenk von der Transporterplattform.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Die Ärztin stolpert hinter ihm ebenso unelegant voran und Kitan muss sie beinahe auffangen, als sie die letzte Stufe nicht ganz trifft.  
„Schön wieder hier zu sein“, sagt sie lieb und zugleich erschöpft.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Auch Elena stapft ungelenk vorwärts.  
  
Ihr war fast als könnte sie schweben, so leicht fühlten sich die 1g der Verelan an.  
  
Doch die Stufe schaffte sie nicht. Ungelenk fiel sie über ihre eigenen Füße.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Mit einem leichten „Umpf“ landet Elena in Ennaris Armen, die schnell genug reagierte, um ihre Chefingenieurin aufzufangen.  
  
„Nana. Langsam.“, grinst sie und stellt Elena wieder auf.  
„An 1g muss man sich erst wieder gewöhnen.“ Sie schaut in die Runde. „Alle wohlauf?“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
>>Nein, wie peinlich...<<  
  
"Danke.", bedankt sich Elena etwas errötend, als sie wieder sicher auf den Beinen steht.  
  
"Bei mir ist alles klar", antwortet sie auf Ennaris frage. "Bereit zum Bericht."  
-***- Kitan  
„Immer langsam Commander.“  
Kitan tritt neben Ennari und legt seine Hand auf Elenas Schulter.  
Als er sich sicher ist, dass die Frau ihm die richtige Aufmerksamkeit schenkt fährt er mit einem Lächeln fort.  
„Wir werden hier ja schon mit Berichten überfallen. Ich schlage vor, wir treffen uns in zwanzig Minuten im Besprechungsraum und klären alles ganz in Ruhe.“  
Während Kitan die Situation erläutert springt Aven hin und her um wieder sein Körpergefühl herzustellen.  
„Und in den zwanzig Minuten ziehen Sie sich um und ruhen sich aus, verstanden?“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Ayeaye!“, bestätigt Elena und schaut Kitan an.  
  
Sie versucht, einigermaßen elegant zu salutieren, allerdings landet ihr Arm nicht ganz da, wo er hin sollte.  
  
Ohne die Geste zuende zu führen, nickt sie und geht in Richtung Tür.  
-***- Kitan  
„Sag mal…“, meint Kitan zu Ennari und betrachtet die drei Offiziere wie sie immer noch leicht taumelnd den Raum verlassen.  
„Haben wir denen zu viel zugemutet?“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
"Ich glaube nicht", sagt Ennari und schaut ihren ersten Offizier an.  
"Ich sah während meiner Akademiezeit bei 1,1g ähnlich aus. Für 1,25 kann sich das sehen lassen, denke ich. Aber wir werden sehen."  
  
Sie legt ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken.  
  
"Gehen wir auf die Brücke?"  
-***- Kitan  
„…Oder direkt in den Besprechungsraum?“, fragt Kitan ungeduldig.  
Ja, er weiß die drei brauchen Ruhe. Ja, es ihm klar, dass er gerade die richtigen Anweisungen geben hat.  
Aber dennoch, innerlich kann er an nichts anderes denken als an die spannenden Geschichten von der Planetenoberfläche.  
  
„Ich muss ja sagen, auch wenn ich gerade eine Ansprache gemacht habe…ich bin schrecklich neugierig auf die Informationen die das Außenteam zu berichten weiß…“  
Er schaut gespielt unschuldig durch die Gegend.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
"Das können wir uns bis dahin überlegen. Ist grundsätzlich der selbe Weg.", grinst sie und setzt sich in Bewegung.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
=== ca. 20 Minuten später  
  
Das grelle Licht hielt Claril gerade nicht davon ab fast einzuschlafen.  
Sie hatte eine Dusche hinter sich, sich umgezogen und war zum Besprechungsraum geschwebt.  
Immer noch kam ihr ihr ganzer Körper wundersam leicht vor.  
  
Die Haare hatte sie nun wieder zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Einen Augenblick hatte sie noch darüber nachgedacht, all ihre Eindrücke in Stichworten auf einem PADD festzuhalten ehe sie den Raum betrat, aber sie kann sich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen.  
  
Aven allerdings kann.  
Wild tippt er alle Details auf sein kleines Pad vor sich, um ja nichts zu vergessen.  
>>Schleimer… Will der sich bei Ennari noch beliebter machen? Wie kann der noch so agil sein!<<  
  
Claril mustert ihren gegenüber unbewusst.  
Er ist in Sportkleidung der Sternenflotte angetreten und die Ärztin bereut es, nicht die selbe Idee gehabt zu haben.  
Genervt zupft sie an ihrer unbequemen Uniform herum.  
„Aven…?“  
  
„Mhm?“  
  
„Glaubst du die werden versuchen in unser Zimmer zu kommen?“  
  
Der Bajoraner schaut auf und muss grinsen ehe er sich wieder seinen Stichworten zuwendet.  
  
„Nur wenn die drauf stehen, eine gesegnete beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Ansonsten denke ich, werden wir nicht aufliegen.“  
  
Claril wird rot um die Nase und tut so als hätte dieser Dialog zwischen ihr und dem übertrieben fleißigen Sicherheitsoffizier nicht stattgefunden.  
-*- Nala Cora  
Nala läuft nervös im leeren Wissenschaftslabor auf und ab und wartet, dass es Zeit ist loszulaufen, um rechtzeitig zum Meeting zu erscheinen.  
  
Schließlich will man ja auch nicht zu früh kommen.  
  
>>Was die drei da unten wohl erlebt haben?<<  
  
Immer wieder checkt sie die PADDs mit weitergehenden Analysen, die sie mitgebracht hatte.  
  
>>Das hab ich doch jetzt schon zum dritten Mal geprüft.<<  
  
Weitere Runden um die zentrale Konsole folgen.  
  
>>War die Bevölkerungsverteilungsanalyse auch wirklich drauf?<<  
  
Als sie das mittlere ihrer drei PADDs erneut in die Hand nimmt, biept der Stationsrechner.  
  
"Dein nächster Termin ist in 5 Minuten in Besprechungsraum 1, Nala."  
  
Auch sie hatte sich den persönlicheren Ton des Computers von Lenard einrichten lassen. Sie fand das toll.  
  
>>Na endlich<<, denkt sie und läuft schnellen Schrittes los Richtung Besprechungsraum.  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan muss sich Mühe geben nicht sofort zu rufen: Los! Ich will sofort alles wissen! Jedes Detail! Erzählt alles!  
  
Der Andorianer bemüht sich um ein entspanntes Pokerface.  
Seinen Kopf hat er in seiner Handfläche abgestützt und schaut interessiert in die Runde.  
Aven tippt, Claril fallen immer mal wieder die Augen zu und …  
„Alles klar Commander?“  
  
Kitan schaut aufmerksam zu Elena herüber.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elenas Augen fliegen förmlich im Raum umher, während ihre Gedanken rasen.  
  
In Gedanken versucht sie bereits, ihren Bericht zusammenzubauen.  
  
Dann reißt sie Kitan aus der Umarmung ihrer Gedanken und ihre Augen fixieren den Andorianer.  
  
„Ja…. Ja sicher, Kitan.“, sagt sie mit etwas abgelenktem Unterton.  
  
Im selben Moment geht hinter ihr die Türe auf.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari betritt gefolgt von Nala den Raum, umrundet den Tisch und setzt sich ans Kopfende mit Kitan zu ihrer Rechten.  
  
Nala setzt sich neben Claril, lächelt sie nervös an und legt ihre Unmengen an PADDs vor sich.  
  
„Erstmal schön, dass ihr wieder da seid.“, bricht Ennari die Stille.  
„Aber weis jemand, wo Commander Benia bleibt?“, fragt sie und schaut in die Runde.  
-***- Kitan  
Der Andorianer atmet schwer aus und verdreht die Augen.  
Nach einem kurzem Blickkontakt mit seiner Vorgesetzten drückt er auf seinen Kommunikator.  
Ehe er sprechen kann, geht die Tür erneut auf.  
-***- Eny Benia  
Eny Benia betritt den Raum.  
  
Als er in die Runde schaut, spürt er alle Augen auf sich ruhen.  
  
>>Gut so<<  
  
Wortlos setzt er sich zu Ennaris Linken.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Nun, da wir vollzählig sind…“, Ennari wirft Eny einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
„Wer möchte berichten?“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena meldet sich, holt tief Luft, sagt „Ich würde!“ und berichtet.  
  
Als sie am Ende ihres Berichts angelangt ist, zieht sie ein Fazit.  
  
„Wir haben da unten auf jeden Fall eine Agrargesellschaft, welche wohl auf der Erde in der Zeit vor bis während der industriellen Revolution gelebt haben könnte. Sie verehren Claril aufgrund ihrer Haarfarbe und, wenn ich das einschätzen darf, haben wohl keine Ahnung, dass sie auf einem getarnten Planeten leben, noch, wie die Technik dazu funktioniert.“  
  
>>Puh. Das ich das fehlerfrei rausbekommen hab…<<  
  
Elena atmet einmal tief durch und schaut erwartungsvoll zwischen Ennari und Kitan hin und her.  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan streicht sich die Haare zurück.  
>>Wow…<<  
Am liebsten würde er einen Knopf drücken um das ganze noch mal hören zu dürfen.  
Und noch mal, und noch mal!  
  
Vor seinen Augen hat er sich das alles bildlich vorgestellt.  
Wie sahen die Pflanzen aus?  
Wie war die Luft?  
Wie ist die sozial Struktur der Fremden?  
Habt ihr was zu essen probiert?  
  
All diese Fragen schluckt der erste Offizier herunter.  
>>Fokus Kitan…!<<  
„Habt ihr irgendeine Ahnung, wieso dieser doch offensichtliche Widerspruch zwischen Technik und Kultur besteht?“  
  
„Nicht wirklich“, meint Claril leise und schaut auf ihre Hände.  
  
„Gab es irgendein Anzeichen, dass es noch eine zweite, weiter entwickelte Kultur auf dem Planeten gibt?“  
  
„Nein Sir“, sagt Aven sicher.  
„Es wäre vorstellbar, aber so wie ich das verstanden haben, leben diese Leute in ihren Gemeinden insoliert von anderen Gemeinden. Sonst würden sie nicht davon ausgehen, dass wir aus einem anderen Dorf kommen…obwohl wir uns ja deutlich von ihnen unterscheiden.“  
Aven tippt sich auf die Nase.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Das glaube ich auch nicht.“, fällt Elena in das Gespräch ein.  
  
„Das gibt uns allerdings den Vorteil, dass wir quasi alle da unten als Freunde von Claril auftreten können, ohne groß weiter aufzufallen und Schaden anzurichten. Vielleicht kriegen wir ja auch die Technologie zu Gesicht.“ Ihre Augen schweifen zum ersten Offizier der Station.  
  
>>Das wär der Wahnsinn!<<  
  
Neben ihr verbreitert sich Lenards Lächeln noch ein wenig. Er kann es wohl genauso wenig abwarten wie sie. Sowohl, zurück auf den Planeten zu kommen, als auch, diese Tarntechnik zu sehen.  
  
„Mit Ausnahme von Kitan eventuell. Sorry Kitan, aber der Unterschied dürfte doch etwas zu hervorstechend sein…“ Sie lächelt verlegen.  
-***- Kitan  
„Ja, die Bürde der Auserwählten…“  
Kitan legt betreten die Hand an seine Brust und nimmt den Kopf runter.  
  
„Aber“, meint er und schaut auf zu Elena, „einer muss aber auch hier oben sein und auf euch Acht geben.“  
-*- Nala Cora  
„Und wie kommen wir da runter?“, platzt es aus Nala heraus.  
  
Länger hat sie diese Frage nicht aufhalten können. Zu sehr will sie einen Fuß auf diesen Planeten setzen.  
  
„Wir können ja schlecht einfach so mitten auf der Strasse auftauchen, nach dem zu schließen, was ihr erzählt habt.“  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Aven schaut über seine Schulter argwöhnisch zu Nala.  
Er könnte es ihr erklären, aber er will es nicht.  
  
„Wir sind aktuell in einem Zimmer. Einer Art Hotel, wir können unsere letzten Koordinaten wieder nutzen, da sind wir ungestört“, meint Claril.  
>>Aber eigentlich will ich wie Aven eine Jogginhose anziehen und schlafen!<<  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
"Aber würde das nicht auffallen, wenn statt drei plötzlich 10 Leute aus dem Zimmer rauskommen? Vor allem, wenn Claril so eine, ich sag mal, Kultfigur ist?", fragt Lenard dazwischen.  
  
Obwohl er genauso gespannt ist, wie alle anderen, hatte er bis jetzt noch kein Wort verloren, sondern nur gespannt zugehört.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Erstaunt zieht Elena eine Augenbraue hoch. Darüber hatte sie tatsächlich auch noch nicht nachgedacht.  
  
"Eventuell könnten wir den Rest des Außenteams wie wir außerhalb der Stadt runterbeamen und erzählen, auch ihr wärt unsere Freunde und wärt uns gefolgt."  
  
Sie schaut Ennari an und lässt dann ihre Augen durch die Runde schweifen.  
  
"Ihr könntet dann die Einheimischen fragen, wo wir untergebracht wurden und so mitteilen, dass ihr zu uns gehört. Da keiner des restlichen Teams wohl blond sein wird, dürfte das alles auch ohne größeren Aufruhr mögich sein."  
-***- Kitan  
„Gute Idee.“  
Kitan nickt zufrieden.  
  
„Dann verstärken wir das Außenteam. Das Ziel bleibt aber das selbe, wir wollen wissen was mit dieser Technologie ist. Und wie es zu dieser Diskrepanz zwischen Technik und Gesellschaft kommen kann.“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
"Ich bin deiner Meinung, Kitan.", sagt Ennari und schaut zu Eny.  
  
Dieser war die ganze Zeit unheimlich still und glücklich gewesen.  
  
"Haben sie noch etwas zu sagen, Commander Benia?", fragt sie und wirft ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

 

-***- Eny Benia  
"Nein", sagt Eny und lächelt breit.  
  
"Alles läuft perfekt."  
  
>>Wenn wir diesen Bauern ihre Tarntechnik abluchsen können, von der sie wohl noch nicht mal was wissen.... Getarnte Sternenflottenschiffe. Und das verdanken sie... MIR!<<  
  
Sein Lächeln wird noch breiter.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
"Nadann...", setzt Ennari an, als sie befürchtet, Enys Lächeln könnte bald seine Ohrläppchen berühren, "...an die Arbeit!"  
  
Sie klatscht in die Hände.  
  
"Ich würde sagen das 2. Außenteam trifft sic morgen früh um 0-500. Das ist dann wenn ich richtig verstanden habe früher Morgen da unten. Das heißt, jeder hat noch mehr als genug Zeit zum Ausruhen und packen. Wenn keine Fragen mehr sind, dann wegtreten!"  
-**- Claril E'Char  
~~~ später am Abend  
  
Claril legt den Kopf gegen die kalte Wand ihres Badezimmers.  
Sie war einiges mehr an Luxus gewöhnt von der Station, obwohl die Quartiere ihr da älter vorkamen als die hier auf der Verelan.  
  
Ein langer Seufzer folgt.  
Irgendwie ist ihr schrecklich warm. Sie hatte zum zweiten mal heute Abend geduscht und obwohl sie unglaublich müde ist, fiel es ihr schwer zu schlafen.  
  
Wann immer sie die Augen schloss waren da die viele Bilder und Eindrücke die darauf warteten verarbeitet zu werden.  
  
Und wieder huschen einige dieser Bilder vor ihren Augenlieder hin und her.  
  
Grübelnd kämmt sie sich die Haare.  
„Die sahen alle so stark aus“, redete sie vor sich hin.  
Einige der fremden hatte beachtliche Muskeln.  
Sie fängt an zu kichern.  
„Oh oh, stehe ich jetzt schon auf den mysteriösen Fremden?“  
  
Mit ihrer rechten Hand griff sie nach einer längeren und zugleich lockeren Stoffhose.  
Zum schlafen war die optimal.  
Doch gerade…irgendwie doch nicht.  
  
Claril springt auf Zehenspitzen nur mit ihrer Unterwäsche ins Bett.  
„Mhm…“  
Ihr Bett ist weich und groß.  
„Perfekt“, murmelt sie zufrieden.  
  
Sie dreht sich einmal.  
Zweimal.  
„Oh man!“  
Und leider ist ihr immer noch schrecklich warm.  
  
„Computer, die Temepratur um…“  
Claril hält inne.  
Sie ist Arzt! Wenn sie jetzt die Temperatur senkt bekommt das ihrem Körper gar nicht gut.  
Sie schwitzt, es ist kühl, sie erkältet sich. Das letzte was sie gebrauchen kann ist eine Gesegnete zu sein mit Schnupfen.  
  
„Oh, wie unelegant wäre das denn?“  
Sie schmunzelt erheitert und zieht ihre Unterwäsche aus.  
Zufrieden fühlt sie die weiche Bettwäsche auf ihren Brüsten und drückt sich etwas mehr ins Kissen.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Aven bertachtet sich im Spiegel.  
Auf seinem gut durchtrainierten Körper werfen die Muskeln im sanften licht seines Quartiers leichte, wohlgeformte Schatten.  
Er hat Situps gemacht.  
Er hat Liegestütze gemacht.  
Dem Bajoraner ist verdammt warm und da war es auch schon vor dem Workout. Sein T-Shirt hatte er sofort ausgezogen als er in das Quartier kam.  
  
Trotz des Adrenalins ist er furchtbar müde.  
Ihm fallen fast im Stehen die Augen zu, doch innerlich ist er immer zu aufgeregt.  
>>Sind wir auch wirklich nicht aufgeflogen? Reicht ein Holztisch vor einer Tür?<<  
  
Nervös läuft der Mann vor seinem Spiegel auf und ab.  
Er würde es vielleicht gegen einen von den Fremden schaffen, sollte es Ärger geben.  
Aber…  
  
„Oh man…“  
Erschöpft lässt er sich auf sein Bett fallen.  
Alles fühlt sich leicht an. Seine Bewegungen, die Übungen, alles.  
  
Nachdenklich streckt er den Arm zur Decke und betrachtet ihn.  
  
„Vielleicht eine Minute, aber keine zwei. Mehrere von denen wären ohne Phaser nicht zu besiegen…“  
  
Er krabbelt etwas mehr ins Bett und legt sich auf sein Kissen.  
  
Mit aller Kraft zwingt er sich dazu, die Augen zuschließen. Auch vor seinen Augenliedern laufen die neuen Eindrücke wie ein Film ab.  
Aufregend und gefährlich zugleich.  
Viele dieser Dinge, hatte er in seinem Bericht geschrieben, den er nach der Besprechung noch Ennari gegeben hat.  
  
>>Shit…<<  
Absolut falsches Timing.  
An Ennari zu denken war jetzt das letzte was er wollte.  
  
Er nahm das Kissen hoch und legte es sich auf sein Gesicht.  
Egal was er auch denkt, alles endet immer wieder bei dieser Frau und ihren schönen Augen.  
  
„Ich will das nicht mehr“, murmelt er entkräftet in sein Kissen und hofft, schnell einzuschlafen.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
Lenard läuft unruhig durch sein Techniklabor.  
  
Die Gedanken rasen in seinem Kopf. Er würde einen fremden Planeten sehen. Endlich Forschung betreiben. Erstkontakte.  
  
>>Wahnsinn!<<  
  
Immer wieder fallen ihm Dingen ein, die er brauchen könnte, welche er sofort sucht und in den Rucksack packt, welcher in der Mitte des Raums auf einem Tisch steht.  
  
Als er sein Labor nun schon zum xten Mal umrundet, gesteht er sich ein, nun wohl alles gepackt zu hbaen.  
  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr lässt seine vorfreudige Laune etwas zusammensacken.  
  
>>Immer noch so viel Zeit…<<  
  
Schnell fällt sein Gedankengang auf die Offiziersmesse der Verelan. Mit schnellen Schritten verlässt er sein Quartier und sucht sich zielstrebig durch die mannigfaltigen Gänge der Verelan den Weg zu seinem Ziel.  
  
Zischend gleitet die Tür auf und gibt den Blick und auf eine schnatternde Menge Offiziere frei, die dort ihre freie Zeit verbringt.  
  
>>Offensichtlich war ich nicht der einzige mit der Idee…<<  
  
Schnell bestellt er sich seinen Lieblingstee beim Replikator und steuert seinen Lieblingsplatz an, eine couchartige Bank vor einem großen Panorama-Fenster, hinter dem sich nun groß und majestätisch der Planet, den sie umkreisen, abzeichnet. Allerdings ist sie nicht unbelegt. Eine Person sitzt darauf.  
  
>>Wer ist denn das?<<  
  
Normalerweise saß dort nie jemand. Was er komisch fand, schließlich war der Ausblick grandios. Selbst, wenn sie einfach nur bei Warp flogen, liebte er es, die vorbeifliegenden Sternenstreifen zu beobachten. Manchmal ließ ihn dieser Anblick demütig werden und merken, wie klein er in diesem riesigen Universum eigentlich war. Doch diese Gedanken vertrieb er meist schnell.  
  
Schnell aber vorsichtig, darauf bedacht seinen Tee nicht zu verschütten, bewegte er sich um die Couch herum um zu sehen, wer sich da auf seinen Platz gesetzt hatte.  
  
„Nala!“, entfährt es ihm. „Hi!“, stammelt er verdutzt, als er die junge Cardassianerin erkennt.  
  
Sie hier zu sehen hatte er nicht erwartet.  
  
„Genießt du die Aussicht?“, fragt er schnell mangels eines anderen Themas und schaute sie fragend an.  
  
„Öhm, ja!“, antwortet Nala verdutzt, deren Kopf bei Lenards Ansprache herumgeschnellt war.  
  
„Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?“, fragt Lenard, wartet kurz auf das bestätigende Nicken und setzt sich zu ihr. Den Tee stellt er auf das kleine Tischchen, das vor der Couchgruppe stand.  
  
„Sicher…“, meinte Nala und freute sich. Ein nettes Gesicht war ihr immer willkommen. Vor allem, wenn sie sich mal in der Öffentlichkeit dermaßen exponiert und außerhalb des Arbeitsumfeldes zeigte. Sie nahm einen Schluck ihres Getränks.  
  
„Und, freust du dich auch schon so?“, fragt sie Lenard und versucht, ihre Anspannung zu verbergen.  
  
Ein Lächeln fliegt über Lenards Gesicht, als er die schlecht versteckte Nervösität in Nalas Gesicht und Stimme eindeutig bemerkt.  
  
„Sicher. Ich meine, ich war schon auf einigen Planeten…“, er lächelt erneut. „.. .aber ein Erstkontakt…“  
  
Lenard nimmt einen Schluck seines Schwarztees und fängt an, leidenschaftlich über seine Außenmission auf Pacifica zu berichten.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noch einmal auf den Planeten und zurück - leider hat unsere Crew es nicht so mit der obersten Direktive  
> in Star Trek! ABER HEY! Nicht jeder kann Picard sein ;D  
> *null gebetat*

-**- Claril E'Char  
==== Einige Stunden später  
  
Nach einem leichten Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch folgt ein schweres Drücken und Ziehen des ganzen Körpers.  
>>Oh nein…<<  
Da war sie also wieder, die erhöhte Schwerkraft und Claril konnte nicht behaupten sie auch nur einen Moment vermisst zu haben.  
  
Aven war schon materialisiert und wieso auch immer, schon wieder am hin und her rennen.  
>>Merkt der Kerl hier gar keinen Unterschied?<<  
  
Penibel überprüft er die Tür und den schweren Tisch, den sie einige Stunden zuvor da platziert haben.  
  
„Niemand ist hier drin gewesen“, versichert Aven und schaut sich noch einmal um.  
„Es scheint auch keiner versucht zu haben, hier reinzukommen…“  
  
„Und was wenn doch, und die haben gemerkt, dass die Tür blockiert war? Sind die dann nicht sauer?“  
Claril wirft nervös ihre Haare zurück.  
Das ist ihre Waffe auf diesem Planeten. Sie brauch keine muskelösen Oberarme wie der Sicherheitsoffizier, sie hat ihre Schönheit!  
  
„Wenn die es ernsthaft versucht hätten, dann wäre der Tisch nicht mehr da.“  
Er schlägt mit der flachen Hand gegen das massive Holz welches leise unter den Schlägen ächzt.  
„Die sind sehr stark Claril, den Tisch heben die wahrscheinlich mit nur einer Hand.“  
  
„Wieso haben wir den dann überhaupt davor gestellt?!“  
  
„Ähm, um unser Gewissen zu beruhigen?“  
Aven kratzt sich am Hinterkopf.  
  
„Ich dachte den Counselor haben wir auf dem Schiff gelassen!“, faucht Claril dezent und deutet Aven an das sie jetzt durch die Tür gehen will.  
  
Grummelnd macht sich Bajoraner daran den Tisch zu entfernen.  
-***- Eny Benia  
Eny Benia setzt sich langsam auf der Planetenoberfläche wieder zusammen.  
  
Je mehr er von der Umwelt des Planeten sieht, desto mehr fühlt er, wie Gravitation auf seine Knochen wirkt.  
  
Er ist das ja eigentlich gewöhnt aus frühren Missionen.  
  
>>Korrigiere: war!<<  
  
Mit einem kurzem „Umpf“, knicken Enys Knie weg und er landet auf selbigen im warmen Boden des Planeten.  
  
Neben ihm materialisieren sich Lenard und Nala.  
  
Nala fühlt sich schwerer und schwerer werden und schaut in einem kurzen Anflug von Panik zu Lenard, welcher auf der Plattform neben ihr steht.  
  
Gequält, aber freundlich lächelt dieser durch den Schimmer des Transporterstrahls zurück.  
Das beruhigt sie.  
  
Dann ist sie da. Sie fühlt sich schwer, schrecklich schwer. Schon zu stehen kostet sie Kraft und ihre Muskeln arbeiten konstant, um sie aufrecht zu halten.  
  
>>Das Hochschwerkraftstraining auf der Jupiterstation ist halt doch schon ne Weile her…<<  
  
Vor ihr sieht sie, wie Eny auf seine Knie fällt. Sofort geht sie einen Schritt nach vorne und bietet dem Stationscommander ihre Hand an.  
  
Ungläubig schaut Eny Nalas Hand an, welche sie ihm in seinen Sichtbereich hält.  
  
„Nargh…“, grummelt er und wischt ihre Hand zur Seite.  
  
>>Das werd ich noch selbst können…<<  
  
Mühsam drückt er sich zurück in die stehende Position.  
  
Als Nala ungläubig zu Lenard blickt, nachdem Eny ihre Hand weggedrückt hatte, findet sie diesen breit grinsend und den Finger an seinen Mund gelegt, um zu singnalisieren, nichts dazu zu sagen.  
  
In diesem Moment dreht sich Eny um.  
  
„Alle heil?“, fragt er sichtlich grummelig, während er sich moosartige Pflangenreste von seinen Knien klopft.  
  
Alle nicken.  
  
„Dann los!“, sagt er, dreht sich um und stapft in die Richtung, die ihnen angegeben wurde.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Du bist stark Aven!“  
Die Ärztin klopft dem Bajoraner anerkennend auf den Oberarm.  
  
„Jaja, schon gut… los…“  
  
Er öffnet die Tür und weist Claril an durch zu gehen.  
  
„Ich zuerst?“, fragt sie unsicher.  
„Ja, ich schiebe auf einem Planten mit 20% mehr Schwerkraft nämlich nur für Gesegnete die Möbel umher…“  
„Oh, ja sicher…“  
>>Da war was…<<  
Claril räuspert sich.  
Ihre Haare werden noch mal zurück geworfen und in ihrem Elan trifft sie fast Elena.  
  
Selbstsicher tut sie ein paar Schritte heraus in den langen Flur.  
„Hallo…“, sagt sie mit hoher Stimme.  
„Jemand da?“  
  
Aven erholt sich kurz und klopft Elena auf die Schulter.  
„Wollen wir?“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Mit einen leisen Wusch rauschen Clarils Haare Zentimeter vor ihrem Auge an ihr vorbei.  
  
>>Wird das jetzt noch schlimmer?<<  
  
Sie tauscht bedeutungsschwangere Blicke mit Aven, sagt dann „wir müssen dann wohl hinterher..“ und geht schlussendlich hinter Claril her.  
  
Von oben hört J'wex eine weibliche Stimme rufen. „Gesegnete?“, fragt er in die Richtung und schaut die Treppe hoch.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Das war Clarils Startkommando.  
„Ja, ich bin wach und meine Begleiter ebenfalls.“  
  
Sie geht mit schnellen Schritten –so schnell wie es eben geht bei erhöhter Schwerkraft- auf die Treppe zu.  
  
Ein gut gelaunter Wirt strahlt sie an.  
So markant die Gesichtszüge der Fremden auch wirken, so können sie dennoch Fröhlichkeit ausdrücken  
NPC  
J'wex erblickt die blonde Fremde am oberen Ende der Treppe und strahlt sie an.  
  
>>Eine Gesegnete in meinem Haus!<<  
  
Er kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Überhaupt eine Gesegnete in seinem Leben sehen zu dürfen, war schon fast mit einem Wunder zu vergleichen. Dass sie aber dann auch noch in seinem Haus nächtigte war schon fast zu viel der Ehre.  
  
„War euer pausieren auch erholsam? Kann ich etwas für euch tun?“  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Claril schaut kurz zurück.  
Hinter ihr, noch nicht in Sichtweite des Wirtes, stehen Elena und Aven.  
  
Claril zuckt mit den Schulter.  
Der Mann nimmt seine Hand zum Mund und tut so als ob er isst.  
  
>>Ah, ja…gute Idee, das bringt Zeit ehe die anderen auftauchen werden!<<  
  
„Wir… wir würden gerne was essen“, sagt sie laut und schaut noch einmal kurz zu Aven der entschlossen nickt.  
NPC  
„Sicher!“, ruft J'wex und winkt freundlich Claril zu.  
  
„Was darf ich euch anbieten? Möchtet ihr etwas Bestimmtes? R’erel? Lambot? Ich hab alles da!“  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Wieder schaut Claril schnell zu Aven, doch diesmal kann der Bajoraner auch nicht weiterhelfen.  
  
„Ich nehme Lambot…“  
Sie schaut noch einmal hinter sich.  
„Nein, wir nehmen alle Lambot und für meinen starken, männlichen Begleiter bitte die doppelte Portion.“  
Sie schaut Aven triumphal an und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.  
>>Es macht gerade zu viel Spaß!<<  
  
Der Bajoraner antwortet mit seinem Finger an seinem Hals, den er langsam von rechts nach links führt.  
  
Gekonnt ignoriert sie das und geht die ersten Stufen schwerfällig, dann aber stolperfrei herunter um im Erdgeschoss anzukommen.  
NPC  
„Eine exzellente Wahl!“, jubiliert der Wirt und geht um seine Theke herum in seine Küche.  
  
„Ich hab gerade frisches gemacht!“, ruft er aus der Küche heraus nach vorne zum Tresen hin.  
  
Sekunden später kommt er mit einem Topf und drei Tellern wieder. Einladend deutet er auf die drei Stühle, welche irdischen Barhockern glichen, welche vor dem Tresen stehen.  
  
Nacheinander setzten sich Claril, Aven und Elena auf die ihnen angebotenen Plätze.  
  
Elena, welche vor dem Topf sitzt, wagt einen Blick hinein.  
  
Im Inneren befindet sich eine bläuliche Flüssigkeit, in dem lila halbrundliche Früchte schwimmen, welche von der Größe her in einer normalen Menschenhandfläche Platz finden könnten. Durch den Erhitzungsvorgang hatten sich anscheinend Fasern aus den Früchtehälften gelöst, sodass auch die Flüssigkeit von diesen Fasern durchzogen ist. Der Geruch, der von dem Topf ausgeht ist atemberaubend und eine Mischung aus süß und herzhaft, welchen sie in dieser Art noch nie in ihrem Leben gerochen hat. Langsam taucht J'wex eine Art Schöpflöffel hinein und verteilt je eine Portion auf jeden Teller. Bei jeder Entnahme entweicht aus dem Topf ein weiterer Schwall des Geruchs.  
  
Als er alle Teller befüllt hat, stutzt er kurz, sagt „Wartet kurz!“ und huscht wieder in seine Küche.  
Als er wieder zurückkommt, hält er einen kleinen, gelben Strauß einer Pflanze in den Händen.  
  
Geschickt bricht er mehrere Blätter ab, zerreibt sie zwischen seinen Händen und streut das daraus resultierende Pulver je zu einem Drittel über jeden Teller.  
  
„Bitte schön!“, sagt er stolz und grinst. „Möge es euch sättigen und befriedigen!“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
"Claril?", sagt Elena fragend und schaut die blonde Ärztin neben sich an.  
  
Ihr Blick sagt nur eins.  
  
>>Kann man das essen?<<  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Uhm…“  
Die Ärztin beugt sich über den Tresen zu Elena.  
„Ich kann hier leider keinen Scan durchführen“, flüstert sie, „aber bei den optischen Gegebenheiten denke ich…“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Ist okay…“, unterbricht Aven die beiden Frauen und schiebt sich den zweiten Löffel in den Mund.  
„Bisher bin ich zumindest noch nicht gestorben…Und wir wollen ja kein Aufsehen erregen oder? Zumindest nicht mehr als eh schon…also rein damit!“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Auch Elena hebt nun einen Löffel an, sticht ein wenig von der Frucht ab und führt den Löffel in ihren Mund.  
  
Die Frucht ist fasrig, aber weich, als sie hineinbeißt. Der Geschmack ist ungewöhnlich. Sehr ungewöhnlich sogar.  
  
Die ähnlichste Entsprechung, die Elena auf die Schnelle finden kann, ist eine Mischung aus sehr süßem Pfirsich und sehr herbem Gewürzbrot. Aber in einer Frucht.  
  
Im ersten Moment hat sie das Bedürfnis, würgen zu müssen. Doch schnell verkneift sie sich das, als sie den Wirt wieder aus seiner Küche auftauchen sieht und schluckt brav hinunter.  
  
Ein weiterer Löffel später erwischt sie ein wenig von dem gelben Pulver. Es war würzig, fast ein wenig scharf. Und harmonierte, so seltsam das auch klang, perfekt mit dem, was wohl einen Fruchteintopf darstellen sollte.  
  
Mit jedem Bissen gewöhnte sie sich mehr an den Geschmack.  
  
„Das ist gut, J'wex!“, sagt sie zwischen zwei Löffeln, nun allerdings aus vollem Herzen.  
  
„Vielen Dank“, reagiert dieser und lies sein Lächeln noch breiter werden.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
So ganz traut Claril dem Essen immer noch nicht.  
Sei hat es zwar Aven und Elena gleich getan und etwas gegessen, aber es möglichst schnell runtergeschluckt.  
>>Bloß nicht beißen…<<  
Dennoch lächelt sie lieb zu ihrem Koch herüber, dem das wohl wirklich sehr viel Bedeutet.  
  
Ehe sie das Essen loben kann, vernimmt sie hinter sich ein Knarren.  
Es klingt als würde eine Tür aufgehen, was sie auch tut, nur war Claril dieses Geräusch so gar nicht mehr gewöhnt.  
  
Bei Raumschiffen und Raumstationen ist es ein weit aus leiseres Geräusch.  
-***- Eny Benia  
Nach einigen Befragungen von Ortsbewohnern stand Eny Benia zusammen mit Nala und Lenard vor einem Wirtshaus.  
  
„Das wird es sein“, sagt er mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinen beiden Begleitern und öffnet die Tür.  
  
An einem Tresen im hinteren Bereich des Gastraums saßen drei Gestalten in Sternenflottenuniformen.  
  
Von dem Knarren gestört, drehen sich alle drei um.  
  
Breit grinsend steht Eny Benia im Raum und sagt „Endlich haben wir euch gefunden!“  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Claril ist nicht sicher was schlimmer ist.  
Ein grinsender Commander Benia oder das Essen.  
Immerhin ist sie aber froh Lenard und Nala zu sehen.  
Ja, sogar über Nala freute sie sich in diesem Moment.  
Alle drei sahen durch den langen und besonders anstrengenden Weg geschafft aus.  
  
Der Sicherheitsoffizier hat sich bereits entschieden, wo Claril noch uneins ist.  
Er wendet sich schnell wieder dem Essen zu.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena schaut den dreien entgegen. Von Eny wandert ihr Blick recht schnell zu Lenard und Nala, welche sie beide freundlich, aber geschafft anlächeln.  
  
„Das sind unsere Freunde, die noch nachkommen wollten!“, sagt Elena zum Wirt gewandt.  
  
„Dann kommen sie ja gerade richtig zum Essen!“, jubiliert der Wirt und verschwindet in die Küche. „Ich hole weitere Teller!“  
  
„Essen, Commander?“, faucht Eny Elena an.  
  
„Ich kann ja nichts dafür!“, sagt Elena schnell und wendet sich nach Avens Vorbild wieder ihrem Teller zu.  
-***- Eny Benia  
20 Minuten später war es geschafft.  
  
>>Bahh…<<  
  
Eny Benia verkneift sich jeden Gesichtsausdruck, der darauf schließen läße, wie abstoßend er das Essen fand, dass er gerade essen musste.  
  
Trotzdem lächelnd hatte er dem Wirt den Teller zurückgegeben, als sich die Tür der Gaststätte hinter ihm öffnete und J’Poe in der Tür stand.  
  
„Gesegnete?“, fragt er in den Raum hinein, mit den Augen zielstrebig Clarils blonde Haare suchend.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Die Ärztin wirbelt herum.  
Sie reagiert langsam auf den Titel „Gesegnete“ wie auf ihren eigenen Namen.  
Einen Moment überlegt sie, ob sie bewusst dagegen arbeiten sollte, dann verdrängt sie diese Idee ganz schnell und wirft zum Gefühlten zehnten mal an diesem Morgen ihre Haare zurück.  
  
„Hallo“, sagt sie fröhlich und winkt dem bekannten Fremden im Türrahmen.  
NPC  
„P’feg würde euch gerne sehen, falls ihr das möchtet.“, sagt J’Poe in einem fragenden Unterton und schaut Claril an.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
>>Oh man der starrt schon wieder so…<<  
Die Trill ist bemüht mit ihren Augen was anderes zu fokussieren um den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.  
Den Boden?  
Den Teller mit dem seltsamen Essen?  
Benia?  
>>Uuhhh….<<  
  
Sie schüttelt sich kurz.  
„Ja, wir kommen mit. Alle, auch meine neuen Begleiter“, meint sie selbstbewusst und lässt ihre Hand zu Nala, Lenard und Benia wandern.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
Lenard steckt sich gerade den letzten Löffel seines Essens in den Mund.  
  
>>Das war zum Ende hin richtig gut…<< stellt er fest und dreht sich um, nachdem Elena schon aufgestanden war und sich anschickte, Richtung Tür zu gehen.  
  
Seinen Mund wischte er mit der bereitgelegten, für Erdenverhältnisse geschirrtuchgroßen, Serviette ab.  
  
>>Oh jaaaa…. Jetzt gehts los!<<  
  
Ein breites Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena muss sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.  
  
Sie kam ja recht gut damit zurecht, nur Clarils Begleitung zu sein. Doch wie würde es Eny damit gehen?  
  
>>Zugegeben, er ist ja schon vorgewarnt, aber in Realität…<<  
  
Unauffällig linst sie zu Eny hinüber.  
-***- Eny Benia  
Dieser starrt in kurzen Abständen zwischen J’Poe und Claril hin und her und man kann ihm Ansehen, wie er sich einige Dinge verkneift, die er sonst wohl sagen würde.  
  
>>Ruhig bleiben. Ich habe diesen Planeten entdeckt. Egal, wie sie mich hier behandeln, es ist immer noch der Planet, den Eny Benia entdeckt hat!<<  
  
Ein gekrampftes Schmunzeln durchbricht seine kurz versteinerten Mundwinkel.

 

-**- Aven Cashard  
Aven schließt zu Lenard und Elena auf und will tunlichst vermeiden in der Nähe von Nala oder Commander Benia zu laufen.  
Ja, er selbst wusste, dass dies wohl kaum der richtige Zeitpunkt war sich in irgendeiner Form anzustellen, aber…  
>>Ich kann ja versuchen dem ganzen aus dem Weg zu gehen, wenn ich nicht muss…<<  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Claril stolziert auf J’Poe zu.  
Mit, so würde fühlte es sich zumindest an, großen Schritten kommt sie auf den anderen zu.  
„Begleitest du uns?“, fragt Sie freundlich als sie neben J’Poe zu stehen kommt.  
Nur Mühsam unterdrückt sie das Bedürfnis, einfach ihre Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen.  
Für sie war das einfach ein Zeichen von Sympathie und es wirkte kollegial, für ihn wäre das vielleicht schon ein Segensspruch auf den er drei Wochen fasten müsste.  
NPC  
„Sicher!“, antwortet J’Poe erfreut und geht, gefolgt von der Gruppe Sternenflottenoffiziere nach draußen und schlägt den Weg zum Bürgermeisterhaus ein.  
  
Dabei dreht er sich immer wieder um, um nach Claril und dem restlichen Außenteam zu sehen, wobei er immer wieder Eny einen fragenden Blick zuwirft.  
  
>>Wie alt er wohl sein mag?<<  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Entschlossen betraten Claril, Elena und Aven das nun ihnen schon bekannte Gebäude.  
Als die drei ziemlich eng nebeneinander laufen, nutzt die Ärztin ihre Chance.  
„Elena!“, flüstert sie leise.  
„Was soll ich denn jetzt tun, wenn die irgendeine religiöse Zeremonie von mir verlangen oder so? Ich tu doch nur so als ob ich Ahnung hätte!“  
Panisch sieht sie auf den freundlich dreinblickenden J’Poe vor sich.  
„Ich kann das nicht!“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena sieht in Clarils panische Augen.  
  
"Keine Angst", flüstert sie beruhigend.  
  
"Dann holen wir dich da raus"  
  
Dabei klopft sie unauffällig auf die Stelle, wo, ebenso wie bei Clarils, der Phaser verstaut war.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Schnell nickt die junge Frau.  
„Ja, danke“, meint sie leise.  
>>Ich packe das schon…ich packe das…!<<  
NPC  
J’poe klopft vorsichtig an die Tür, welche in P’feg´s Büro führt.  
  
„P’feg, ich bringe dir die Gesegnete und ihre Begleiter. Auch diejenigen, die heute morgen erst ankamen!“  
  
Als die Tür aufgeht, schreckt P’feg aus seinen Gedanken hoch.  
  
„Danke, J’Poe. Bitte sie doch herein!“, sagt er, steht langsam auf und geht zur Tür, um die Truppe in Empfang zu nehmen.  
  
Nacheinander treten sie ein. Zuerst Elena, dann Aven und dann Claril.  
  
Ein kurzer, hoher Ton entfährt P’feg und er nickt andächtig. Mit großen Augen betrachtet er die Neuankömmlinge, die nun durch die Tür kommen.  
  
>>Eine junge Frau, ein etwas älterer Mann und… ist der Mann krank? Wie kann er so grau und… verbraucht aussehen?<<  
  
Misstrauisch betrachtet er Eny.  
  
„Kommt herein, kommt herein“, sagt er, als der letzte durch die Tür tritt und geht dann wieder zurück zu seinem Stuhl.  
  
„Konntet ihr wohl ruhen und euch stärken?“, fragt er in die Runde. Doch auch seine Augen bleiben wieder an Claril hängen.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Aven will etwas sagen, aber Claril kommt ihm zuvor.  
„Alles zu unserer vollsten Zufriedenheit“, versichert sie in einem geübten Ton und spricht selbstbewusst für die ganze Gruppe.  
NPC  
„Das freut mich. J’wex ist schon immer ein hervorragender Gastwirt gewesen. Nun…“, sagt er lächelnd und lehnt sich etwas über den Tisch.  
  
„Ihr seit ja nun schon etwas hier bei uns. Interessiert euch etwas ganz besonders?“  
  
„Ja!“, platzt es aus Eny heraus bevor irgend jemand anderes überhaupt Luft holen kann.  
  
P’fegs Gesicht schnellt herum und er fixiert Eny.  
  
Immer noch wurde er nicht schlau aus der Erscheinung dieses Mannes. Obwohl er aussah wie die totkranken der Jesso’k-Seuche vor 20 Jahren, war an ihm nicht die geringste Hautveränderung zu sehen, noch war er bettlägrig und unfähig aufzustehen.  
  
>>Hatte er die Seuche etwa überlebt?<<  
  
Von solchen Einzelfällen hatte er gehört.  
  
„Was möchten sie sich ansehen?“, fragt er Eny nett.  
  
>>Bei so einer Kultur, die nichts davon weis, dass sie geschützt wird, ist es meist so, dass die Technik in religlösen Einrichtungen versteckt wird.<<  
  
„Wir würden uns gerne euren Tempel ansehen“, sagt Eny Benia und lächelt den Ortsvorsteher vor ihm an.  
  
„Sicher! Ich werde sie gerne hinführen. Werden alle mitkommen?“, fragt er in die Runde.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Einen langen Moment hat Claril die Luft angehalten, ehe sie entspannt ausatmet.  
Sie haben den Commander weder geköpft noch gevierteilt als er ihr zuvor kam.  
Und sein Einfall ist auch gar nicht mal schlecht!  
>>Das ist ne super Gelegenheit, wahrscheinlich finden wir da weitere Informationen zur Tarntechnologie!<<  
Sie rutscht ungeduldig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.  
  
>>Oh man…<<  
Aven verdreht die Augen.  
>>Claril benimmt sich ja gerade so auffällig wie ein kleines Kind…<<  
Der Bajoraner nickt P’feg entschlossen zu und bleibt dabei ganz ruhig.  
„Ich werde die Gesegnete begleiten“, meint er langsam.  
  
„Ja….ja! Denn ich will auch mit! Wir alle!“, ruft Claril aus als wäre es ihre Idee gewesen.  
NPC  
„Nadann wollen wir mal!“, sagt P’feg, macht eine Aufbruch anzeigende Geste und erhebt sich.  
  
Nacheinander steht auch das Außenteam auf, nachdem Eny förmlich aufgesprungen ist.  
  
P’feg, der dies mitkriegt, schenkt Eny einen verwunderten Blick.  
  
>>Wahrlich, nicht bettlägrig und unendlich müde…<<  
  
Zusammen mit Pfeg führt er die Gruppe durch den Ort in die Stadtmitte zu dem metallisch schimmernden, jedoch trotzdem steinernen Gebäude, welches sich über alle anderen erhebt.  
  
„Das ist unser Tempel. Einer der größten und schönsten in der Region, soweit wir wissen.“, verkündet P’feg stolz, als er die Blicke des Außenteams bemerkt, welche das Gebäude mit ihren Augen mustern.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Aven betrachtet das große Gebäude aufmerksam. Er hat das Gefühl, als würde es optisch nicht ganz zu dem Rest der anderen Gebäude passen.  
Er bemerkt im Augenwinkel, wie auch seine anderen Teamkollegen reagieren.  
>>Scannen wäre gut…<<  
Doch schon fällt sein Blick wieder auf P’feg.  
>>Gut, aber gerade undenkbar…<<  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Die Trill Ärztin tut begeistert, wobei sie es auch ist. Da muss sie mal nicht schauspielern!  
Nur… irgendwie ist sie sich noch nicht sicher, in welcher Hinsicht genau sie sich begeistern lässt.  
Könnte dieses Gebäude der Schlüssel zur Tarntechnologie sein?  
Und warum ist es dann ein Tempel?  
>>Muss ich jetzt was sagen? Ich denke nicht…<<  
  
Sie schaut lieb zu P’feg und nickt in regelmäßigen Abständen.  
>>Einfach gut aussehen…das kannst du!<<  
NPC  
Langsam öffnet P’feg die scheinbar gusseiserne Tür und lässt das Außenteam eintreten.  
  
Der Blick auf einen großen Raum eröffnet sich den Außenteammitgliedern. Der Raum vor ihnen, welcher wohl der Hauptraum zu sein schien, hatte ungefähr die Fläche eines halben alten irdischen Fußballfeldes, war allerdings quadratisch. An jeder Seite mündete ein weiterer, quadratischer Raum in den Hauptraum, sodass der Hauptraum wirkte, als wäre er an allen 4 Seiten quadratisch ausgebeult worden.  
  
Alle Flächen dieses Tempels waren aus dem gleichen seltsamen Material wie die Baustruktur. Steinern, aber leicht metallen schimmernd. Der Raum und die Struktur des Gebäudes wird gehalten von einigen wenigen Säulen, die sich über die Fläche des Raumes verteilen.  
  
An den Seiten des Raumes, dessen Wände von Ornamenten, Gravierungen und anderen künstlerisch aussehenden Vertiefungen überzogen war, standen vereinzelt einige Holzbänke, welche jeweils auf die Mitte des Raumes ausgerichtet waren. Die Säulen, welche das Gebäude stützten, waren künstlerisch ausgespart.  
  
Ursprünglich schien dieser Ort relativ steril gewesen zu sein, jedoch hatten die Bewohner dieses Planeten ihr bestes gegeben, diesem Ort etwas heimeliges einzuhauchen. Überall sah man Dekorationen, Schmuck und Blumen. Sogar an den meist komplett glatten Stützsäulen hatten sie Möglichkeiten gefunden, wie daran Dekoration zu befestigen war.  
  
Erleuchtet war der Raum von einer Vielzahl an Kerzen, allerdings floss auch Licht aus einigen Spalten an den Ecken des Raumes und einige Öffnungen, die verglast zu sein schienen, ließen Licht aus der Kuppel des Gebäudes nach unten in den Raum scheinen.  
  
Alles in diesem Raum schien auf den Mittelpunkt ausgerichtet zu sein. In diesem stand eine Art Podest, das aus dem selben Material des Gebäudes erbaut zu sein schien. Etwa auf Brusthöhe eines normal gewachsenen Menschen mündete dieses in einer Art Plattform.  
  
Auf dieser Plattform fand eine Art Halterung aus Metall Platz, aus deren runder Basisplatte 5 Metallfüßchen entsprangen, welche einen durch einen gezielt platzierten Lichtstrahl aus der Kuppel beleuchteten, gelblichen Kristall hielten.  
  
Der Kristall, welcher durch seine ebenfalls runde Form in der Basisplatte steckte, war etwa 60 cm lang und grundsätzlich zylindrisch. Allerdings wurde er nach oben hin zusehends dünner, etwa bis auf 60% des Durchmessers der Basisplatte. Nach oben hin entfernte er sich ebenfalls mehr und mehr von seiner zylindrischen Form, es sah fast so aus, als bildeten sich einzelne, knapp mehr als daumendicke, einzelne, zylindrisch-längliche Kristalle aus. Das alles formte ein Bild, als wären viele einzelne Kristalle an einem Ende zu einem verschmolzen und hätten an ihrem anderen Ende noch teilweise ihre individuellen Spitzen.  
  
Rund um dieses Podest standen 4 Bahren ein Quadrat formend, sauber mit Tüchern gedeckt und hergerichtet.  
  
Alles in allem wirkte dir Ort trotz seines eigentlich sterilen und steinernen Charakters doch einladend.  
  
„Wir haben schon alles für U’wix Übergangsritual vorbereitet, daher sind die Bahren hier. Normalerweise sind sie nicht immer aufgebaut.“, lies P’feg verlauten, während er in den Tempel eintrat.  
-*- Nala Cora  
Staunend trat Nala als erste des Außenteams in den Tempel hinein.  
  
>>Das ist ja der absolute Wahnsinn…<<  
  
Das Forscherherz der Exoethnologin machte einen Riesensatz in ihrer Brust. Trotz des intensiven Trainings in so ziemlich jeder erdenklichen Wissenschaftsdisziplin in Vorbereitung auf ihre Führungsaufgabe hing sie noch immer an ihrer eigentlichen Hauptdisziplin.  
  
Mit großen Augen geht sie immer weiter in den Raum hinein. Ihre rechte Hand streift sanft und wie spielerisch über die großen, wuchtig ausgearbeiteten Bänke, während sie sich der Wand des Gebäudes nähert. Begeistert betrachtet sie diese, genauer gesagt die in die Wand eingearbeiteten Formen und Erhebungen bzw. Senkungen.  
  
>>Könnte das eine Art Schrift sein? Aber sie sieht anders aus als die, die die Bewohner hier verwenden…<<  
  
Langsam fährt sie mit ihrer Hand die Vertiefungen nach. Das kühle Material unter ihren Fingern fühlt sich für seine Optik seltsam glatt an. An manchen Stellen streifen Nalas Finger über leicht bräunlichen Staub, der sich in diesen Vertiefungen über die letzte Zeit angesammelt hatte. Vorsichtig pustet Nala diesen von ihren Fingerkuppen und betrachtet die nächste Wandplatte, deren Muster eine komplett andere Struktur aufwies.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
Lenard beobachtet aufmerksam seine Kollegin Nala, welche sich am Eingang vorbeigedrängelt hatte und nun mit großen, leuchtenden Augen den Tempel bewunderte.  
  
>>Wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten..<<  
  
Er musste lächeln. Er war auf seiner ersten, richtigen Außenmission auf einem komplett fremden Planeten ähnlich gewesen.  
  
>>So steht es zumindest in einigen Berichten..<<  
  
Instinktiv stellt er sich etwas aufrechter hin und verdrängte den Gedanken an diese Berichte.  
  
>>Hoffnungslos übertrieben…<<  
  
Dann schweifen seine geübten Technikeraugen zu den großen Kristall in der Mitte des Raums, sodann zu den Lichtschächten, aus denen ohne erkennbare Quelle Licht floss und abschließend wieder zurück zu dem Kristall.  
  
Elena, welche neben ihm stand, stupst er leicht mit seinem Ellenbogen an und flüstert ihr zu „Ein Himmelreich für einen Tricorderscan…“  
  
Die 20 cm kleinere Frau neben ihm nickt nur. „Oh ja“, murmelt sie mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und betrachtet ebenfalls die Einrichtung des Tempels, während sie langsam einen Schritt vor den anderen setzt und sich so in den Tempel hineinbewegt. Lenard folgt ihr mit ungefähr 2 Schrittlängen Abstand.  
-***- Eny Benia  
Mittlerweile war auch Eny Benia, sich auf dem Weg mehrmals um seine eigene Achse drehend, in der Nähe der aufgebauten Bahren angekommen.  
  
Dieser Tempel war der absolute Top-Fang.  
  
Auch seine Augen musterten interessiert die indirekte Beleuchtung und den Kristall in der Mitte. Obwohl er wohl nicht dazu genutzt wurde, haftete diesem Ort eine gewisse neutrale, sterile Aura an, welche im Normalfall technische Einrichtungen innehaben.  
  
>>Wenn hier nicht irgendwo die Tarntechnologie sitzt, weis ich auch nicht mehr weiter..<<  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Immer wieder huschen die Augen von Aven zwischen den auffällig verzierten Wänden und dem Kristall in der Mitte hin und her.  
Er ist fasziniert von dem gewaltigen Gebäude, was zugleich sehr warm und einladend wirkt. Ein bajoranischer Tempel schafft es meist nur warm und einladend zu wirken, wenn keine Form von Technologie vorhanden ist. Hier aber, scheint alles eben um genau diese Technologie arrangiert zu sein und nimmt ihm die Vorurteile von der Kombination Technik und Religion.  
  
Er lässt sich besonders viel Zeit beim Eintreten des Tempels.  
Nicht wirklich bewusst.  
Eigentlich drängt er sich dazu in Gedanken zu den anderen schnell aufzuschließen, aber noch wollen seine Beine nicht gehorchen.  
  
Das Außenteam verteilt sich mehr oder weniger etwas im Raum und schaut genau so überrascht und begeistert drein wie er.  
Die Cardassianerin scheint es am meisten fasziniert zu haben.  
Misstrauisch verfolgt er Nalas Bewegungen, wie sie erwartungsvoll vor einer der großen Wände steht.  
>>Hätte ihr Volk nicht tausende von Kulturen zerstört, könnte sie auch noch mehr bestaunen…<<  
Und obwohl Aven allen Grund hätte jetzt gerade sauer zu sein, will es einfach nicht klappen.  
Er presst die Lippen aufeinander und wendet sich mit einem wütenden Blick von Nala ab.  
Es ist schon traurig wie weich er ihr gegenüber ist.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Claril schweigt derweil.  
Sie versucht auch nicht zu viel herum zu wirbeln.  
Während alle anderen erstaunt sind und vor Begeisterung fast schon platzen, schluckt sie alles runter.  
>>Immerhin bin ich diejenige, die hier in ihrer Rolle sein muss. Also seriös wirken!<<  
Als keiner zu ihr schaut drückt sie kurz ihre Hände festineinander.  
>>Aber es ist sooooo unfair!<<  
  
Auch sie will zwischen den Wänden hin und her springen wie ein aufgeregtes Kind!  
Auch sie will mit großen Augen vor den Bildern und Schriftzeichen stehen und sagen >Wow<!  
  
„Pah“, murmelt sie leise für sich.  
>>Ignorier das…! Müssen die anderen mir eben später alles haarklein erzählen.<<  
Claril holt tief Luft.  
Sie nimmt das jetzt wieder in die Hand!  
>>Okay, hier kommt die Gesegnete! Festhalten!<<  
  
„P’feg“, sagt sie selbstsicher und hört, wie ihre Stimme zwischen den großen Wänden und Säulen hin und her hallt.  
  
Die Stimme der Ärztin scheint ein paar aus dem Team aufmerksam aufsehen zu lassen.  
  
Als sie sich P’fegs Aufmerksamkeit bewusst ist geht sie stolz weitere Schritte zu den vier aufgestellten Bahren zu.  
„Das sieht ja….alles… sehr gut vorbereitet aus für dieses…“  
>>Shit!<<  
Und plötzlich verlässt sie ihre Sicherheit.  
>>Wie hieß das noch mal? Und wie war der Name von demTyp? Ah Improvisiere!<<  
  
„…Ritual…“, quält sie hervor.  
„Ich meine, wir setzen das ein wenig anders um bei uns, nur ein wenig! Ich…“  
Sie räuspert sich.  
„Ich wäre froh wenn du mir etwas mehr über eure Art und Weise erzählen könntest das, uhm, Ritual umzusetzen. Ja…“  
Sie pausiert kurz und hofft nicht völlig versagt zu haben.  
  
NPC  
P’feg strahlt sie an und die feinen Adern seiner Gesichtswülste zeigen vor Stolz ein erstes, rötliches Glühen.  
  
„Ja, ich hörte schon, dass wir eins der wenigen Dörfer sind, die mit einem von Isists Kristallen gesegnet sind!“, sagt er mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und macht eine fließende, elegante Bewegung zu den Kristall in der Mitte.  
  
„Jedes Mal, wenn hier einer unserer MItbürger zu Ende seines 34 Lebensjahres sich dem Sakrament des Übergangs zu Isist stellt, leuchtet der Kristall auf, sobald seine Seele zu unsrer Göttin hinübergegangen ist.“ Er strahlt von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Das ist immer ein ganz besonderes Erlebnis für die Familie des Ritualdurchführers, wenn uns Isist mit dem Zeichen ihrer Anwesenheit und Dankbarkeit beehrt.“  
  
Das rote Glühen seiner Wülste wird stärker, je intensiver er berichtet.  
  
„Manchmal, zugegeben sehr selten, kommen sogar wohlhabende Familien aus umliegenden Dörfern hierher, um das Übergangsritual hier durchführen zu dürfen.“  
  
Er legt demütig eine Hand auf seine Brust.  
  
„Ich freue mich auch schon auf meinen Übergang. Er ist in etwa drei Wochen!“  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Die Trill schaut den Fremden unentwegt an.  
>>Was zum…?<<  
Sie ist froh das nicht laut ausgesprochen zu haben.  
  
Es sieht faszinierend aus und zugleich wunderschön.  
Im ersten Moment ist sie unsicher ob es etwas Gutes ist, doch dann, als sie sich P’fegs begeisterten Blick wahrnimmt, ist sie sich sicher, dass keine Gefahr droht.  
  
Die Gesichtswülsten des andere fangen langsam an heller zu werden und plötzlich leuchten sie rot auf..  
>>Können das Adern langlaufen? Was muss das nur für eine hormonelle Reaktion sein!<<  
  
Die Ärztin wünschte sich sehnlichst einen medizinischen Tricorder.  
Aber das würde sie auffallen lassen und auch anscheinend so gar nicht zu einer Gesegneten passen.  
>>Aber ich hoffe die anderen sehen das auch! Das ist ja so schön! Ob das warm ist?<<  
  
Sie starrt P’feg an.  
Sehr lange.  
Die fragen scheinen sich nicht zu beantworten.  
Leider…  
Mittlerweile scheint sie P’feg aber durch ihr langes Schweigen zu verunsichern, also kämpft sich Claril zur Konversation durch.  
  
„Übergangsritual“, wiederholt sie immer noch stark fasziniert von dem Leuchten.  
„Mit 34? Das heißt, in einem Alter von 34 darf man dieses Ritual durchführen?“  
  
>>Oh man warte!<<  
  
Irgendwie scheinen die Informationen in ihrem Hinterkopf verarbeitet zu werden.  
  
Sie will etwas fragen, traut sich aber nicht.  
  
Etwas versetzt neben ihr spürt sie plötzlich eine andere Körperwärme.  
Der Bajoraner hatte dicht zu ihr aufgeschlossen.  
„Aven…?“  
„Wie wird dieses Ritual durchgeführt?“  
  
Claril schaut schnell zu ihrem Teamkollegen.  
>>Ist er zur gleichen Schlussfolgerung gekommen wie ich?<<  
  
Sie schluckt schwer.  
>>Oh….<<  
Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitet sich in ihrer Magengegend aus.  
>>Will ich die Antwort wissen?<<  
NPC  
P’feg war noch so stolz auf die Eigenart „seiner“ Stadt, dass er die merkwürdige Frage der Gesegneten nicht richtig wahrnahm und direkt antwortete.  
  
„Ja, in der letzten Nacht unseres 34 Lebensjahres stellen wir uns hier im Kreise unserer Familie dem Übergang zu Isist, um unseren Schutz vor den Jasderoanern durch sie zu gewährleisten. Ich denke, das ist bei ihnen ähnlich, nicht wahr?“  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Ehe Aven seine Fragen weiter ausführen kann, kommt Claril ihm zuvor.  
„Jasderoaner?“  
Sie schaut P’feg mit großen Augen an.  
  
Ja, zugegeben, das war dumm.  
Sie hat jetzt keine Möglichkeit mehr gesehen vernünftig darüber nachzudenken, sie hat einfach gefragt.  
Der Bajoraner muss gekünstelt husten bei ihrer unbeholfenen Art mit dieser Frage herauszuplatzen.  
NPC  
„Ja. Manche Dörfer kennen sie auch nur als >Unheil aus dem Himmel<.“, sagt P’feg etwas verwundert.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Die Ärztin versucht wenig überrascht auszusehen, was ihr nicht gelingt.  
  
„Unheil vom Himmel? Werdet ihr von den Jasderoanern angegriffen?“, fragt Aven locker.  
  
>>Ist der bescheuert? Was macht der denn?<<  
Claril wirbelt mit den Armen.  
Irgendwie sucht sie nach einem Wege dem Bajoraner zu verdeutlichen, dass Fragen dieser Art sie noch auffliegen lassen.  
  
Aber…  
>>Auf der anderen Seite, ist fragen nur das, was uns gerade bleibt…Scannen geht ja nicht…<<  
Hilfesuchend sieht zu dem Rest des Außenteams.  
NPC  
„Wurden…“, antwortet P’feg langsam.  
  
>>Wie können sie das nicht wissen? In ihrem Dorf scheint die Bildung nicht allzu weit zu sein…<<  
  
„Kommt mit!“, sagt er zu den beiden und mit einer weiteren, ausholenderen Bewegung auch zu den anderen.  
  
Dann geht er in Richtung eines Seitenflügels davon.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Als P’feg ein paar Meter vorgegangen ist, gibt Claril Aven einen Stoß in die Seite.  
„Was soll das?“, zischt sie leise und schaut ihn sauer an.  
  
„Was denn?“  
  
„Wieso stellst du solche Frage?“  
  
„Weils mich interessiert hat.“  
Der Bajoraner zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Ja, aber die denken wir wissen das doch alles!“  
Claril versetzt Aven noch einen Schlag auf den Oberarm.  
Eigentlich strengt sie sich dabei mehr an, als es dem anderen weh tun dürfte.  
  
„Hör mal Claril, ich meine das nicht böse, aber ich will hier nicht die nächsten 5 Tage festsitzen. Wir haben einen Auftrag, schon vergessen?“  
  
Oh, die Ärztin tobt innerlich.  
Einen Moment denkt sie erneut darüber nach Aven einen Schlag zu verpassen, aber…  
>>Er hat recht!<<  
Und so, wie er sie gerade ansieht, kann sie ihm nicht wirklich böse sein.  
  
„Wieso hast du so einen Hundeblick drauf?“  
  
„Ich?“, fragt Aven und lacht leise.  
„Wirkt er denn?“  
  
„Ja, du Idiot!“  
Sie dreht sich von ihm ab.  
„Aber ab jetzt halt dich am besten mit deinen super schlauen Fragen zurück!“  
  
„Sicher doch, Gesegnete“, grinst er und folgt ihr in Richtung Seitenflügel.  
NPC  
Nala folgt sofort P’fegs einladender Geste, hinter ihr folgen Elena, Lenard und Eny.  
  
Am Seitenflügen angekommen deutet er auf eine Wand, die in hellen Farben von mehreren Bildnissen geschmückt war.  
  
Er deutet auf das erste. Auf ihm waren größere Raumschiffe zu sehen, welche aus den Wolken schauten und grell-lila Strahlen verschossen.  
  
„Vor mehreren hunderttausend Jahren kamen die Jasderoaner über uns. Mit ihren riesigen Wägen im Himmel brachten sie Verderben über uns. Hundertausende starben bei der Verteidigung unserer Leute. Doch wir waren nicht siegreich. Kurz vor unserer völligen Vernichtung erschien uns Isist.“  
  
Er deutete auf ein weiteres Bild, auf dem schemenhaft eine weiße, blonde Frau zu erkennen war, die anscheinend mit den Anführern des Volkes sprach.  
  
„Sie bot uns an, uns Schutz vor den Jasderoanern zu geben, wenn wir uns zu einem einfachen Leben bekennen würden. Die Abkehr von eben diesem war auch der Grund, warum der Gott Jasdero uns seine Schergen schickte. Ebenso sollten wir die Stadtgrenzen respektieren, welche sie uns vorgab und sie war auch die erste, die das Übergangsritual beschrieb.“  
  
Betreten blickte er zu Boden.  
  
„In der Verzweiflung nahmen unsere Führer das Angebot an, woraufhin sie einige Gemeinden, die ihr besonders gefielen, mit einem Kristall bedachte. Den Überlieferungen nach soll es 5 oder 6 davon geben, doch nie hat jemand alle gesehen. In jeder Stadt errichtete sie in ihrer Herrlichkeit einen Tempel. Großzügigerweise erlaubte sie uns, dass Ritual erst für Neugeborene anzuwenden. Bereits in der Nacht nach dieser Übereinkunft hörten die Angriffe auf. Und seit dem leben wir in Frieden und die neue Zeitrechnung des Friedens begann.“  
  
Er blickte wieder auf und lächelte.  
  
„Seitdem ist es jedem Vanianer und jeder Vanianerin eine Pflicht und eine Freude, in der Nacht seines 34. Geburtstages seinen Betrag zum Schutz unserer Rasse zu leisten und in Isists Reich zu treten.“  
  
Erwartungsvoll blickt er Claril an.  
-*- Nala Cora  
Nalas Gehirn arbeitete schnell und instinktiv wendet sie sich an P’feg.  
  
„Danke, P’feg. Das deckt sich ungefähr mit dem, was wir in unserem Dorf auch zelebrieren. Allerdings waren uns einige Details nicht bewusst.“  
  
Ihr Herz klopft wie wild. Hatte sie gerade wirklich gegenüber einer fremden Spezies das Wort ergriffen?  
  
>>Oh Gott!<<  
  
Sie atmet einmal durch.  
  
„Ich denke, die Gesegnete würde gerne etwas in Ruhe beten. Das hatte sie mir vorhin zumindest gesagt.“, sagt sie und wirft Claril einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Oh ja“, schaltet Claril schnell.  
„Richtig ich…ich würde gerne beten.“  
Sie nickt Nala erleichtert zu.  
„Alleine…Nur mit meinen Begleitern…“

 

 NPC  
„Aber natürlich, Gesegnete!“, sagt P’feg und entfernt sich langsam von der Gruppe.  
  
Einer Gesegneten konnte er keinen Wunsch abschlagen.  
  
Wenn sie beten wollte, dann sollte sie beten. Er würde draußen auf ihre Ankunft warten.  
  
Ein Gefühl des Glückes durchströmte ihn. Dass er so kurz vor seinem Übergang noch eine Gesegnete treffen durfte.  
  
>>Wahnsinn!<<  
  
Er schließt die Tür des Tempels hinter sich.  
-*- Nala Cora  
Als P’feg den Tempel verlassen hatte, meldet sich Nala zuerst zu Wort.  
  
„Das ist auf eine sehr abstoßende Weise faszinierend. Wie treibt man eine Kultur dazu, sich mit einem bestimmten Alter selbst zu opfern? Und wofür?“, sagt Nala und schaut in die Runde. „Ich denke, wir sind uns ja einig, dass da nicht wirklich ein übermächtiges Wesen eingegriffen hat“  
  
Unauffällig wirft sie einen Blick zu Aven, der, wie sie mittlerweile erfahren hatte, recht religiös war.  
-***- Eny Benia  
„Gute Frage“, knurrt Eny. „Sollten wir auf dem Schiff klären. Aber erst sollten wir das hier alles einmal scannen.“  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Also…“, setzt Claril vorsichtig an.  
Wieder hallt ihre Stimme hin und her.  
„Ich denke auch, das wir alles scannen sollten, vor allem da nicht weiß, wie lange man hier so betet. Vielleicht haben wir keine drei Minuten. Und so gerne ich auch auf das Schiff möchte…“  
Sie deutet mit ihrem Finger nach oben.  
„Wenn wir jetzt plötzlich alle aus dem Tempel verschwinden fällt das noch mehr auf, als Avens seltsame Fragen.“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Der Bajoraner hört seinen Namen und dreht sich um.  
Er hatte bemerkt das Nala ihn ansah und sich derweil bewusst von der Gruppe abgewendet.  
„…Ich denke Claril hat recht. Wir können Scannen und ein paar Daten zur Verelan senden, allerdings müssen wir gucken, das wir einen Grund haben plötzlich einfach so zu verschwinden…“  
-*- Nala Cora  
"Gut, dann alle mal ran an die Scanner!", sagt Elena, klatscht in die Hände und schaut Nala dabei an.  
  
Diese versteht, nickt, öffnet einen Jutebeutel, welchen sie vom Schiff mitgebracht und die ganze Zeit bei sich getragen hatte.  
  
Nacheinander entnimmt sie diesem einige Tricorder und gibt diese an jedes Mitglied des Außenteams aus.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Es war ein wildes Gesumme und Gezirpte der kleinen Geräte.  
Das Außenteam verteilte sich in alle Ecken und ermittelte Daten von diesem wirklich sonderbaren Ort.  
Leider musste die Auswertung dieser noch warten.  
  
Claril fand das sehr unfair!  
Jede Menge Informationen warteten in ihrer Hand darauf ausgelesen und verarbeitet zu werden. Es wäre so einfach gewesen, wenn sie nicht ihre Tarnung dadurch verloren hätten.  
  
Es gibt nur eine logische Lösung, sie müssen wieder aufs Schiff!  
  
>>Aber, das Timing muss stimmen, wir können jetzt nicht einfach alle so verschwinden…<<  
  
Um P’feg nicht noch länger warten zu lassen verlässt das Team nach gut 10 Minuten das Gebäude mit dem Plan, sich aufzuteilen um sich dann wieder auf der Verelan zu treffen.  
  
„Ich habe genug gebetet“, verkündet Claril stolz und versucht irgendwie glaubhaft zu klingen dabei.  
NPC  
P’feg unterhielt sich gerade mit einem Dorfbewohner, der ihn, als er wartend vor dem Tempel stand gesehen und aufgesucht hatte, als Claril aus dem Tempel heraustrat.  
  
„Ich komme später zu dir und diskutiere das ausführlich.“, sagte er hastig zu dem Dorfbewohner. Dann ballte er mit der linken Hand eine Faust und berührte mit der daraus aus dem 3. Fingerglied resultierenden Fläche die rechte Schulter des Dorfbewohners. Dieser tat dasselbe bei P’feg. Dabei senkten beide ihre Köpfe zur Ehrerbietung für den jeweils anderen.  
  
Danach entfernte sich der Dorfbewohner und P’feg wendet sich freudestrahlend Claril zu.  
  
„Wundervoll!“, antwortet er und verbeugt sich. „Ich nehme an Isist hat dich gehört.“  
  
Er geht 2 Schritte auf Claril zu, die immer noch einige Stufen über ihm auf der Treppe steht.  
  
Im Hintergrund verlässt auch der Rest des Außenteams den Tempel und geht auf Claril und P’feg zu.  
  
„Haben sie für den restlichen Tag schon etwas vor? Falls nicht ergeben sich heute einige schöne Möglichkeiten. Sie haben sich einen glänzenden Zeitpunkt herausgesucht, um unser Dorf zu besuchen.“ In seinen Worten schwingt Begeisterung mit und seine Augen versprühen einen gewissen Glanz. „In ungefähr drei Stunden beginnt unser Yopus-Fest und in einer halben Stunde später können sie unserer lokalen Pihnak-Gruppe bei einigen Spielen zuschauen. Hätten sie Interesse?“  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Ich…“  
  
Claril wartet gerade auf ein Wunder oder die richtige Eingebung.  
Vielleicht gibt es Isist ja wirklich, und sie kriegt jetzt eben göttliche Unterstützung?  
Aber nichts passiert…  
Und sie muss antworten!  
  
Jeder andere ihres Teams könnte zwar auch etwas sagen, aber das würde eh nicht zählen, also liegt es an ihr.  
  
>>Mist…! Ich hab ja keine Ahnung was dieses Yokuz- Fest, oder so ähnlich, sein soll! Was ist wenn die da was Opfern? Oder uns? Oh man!<<  
  
Sie weiß sie muss Zeit gewinnen, irgendwie.  
Und zack, plötzlich ist da dieses Gefühl in ihrem Bauch das sagt:  
„Ja das klingt sehr gut!“  
  
Und sie hofft, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.  
NPC  
„Wundervoll!“, freut sich P’feg und winkt dem Außenteam zu.  
  
„Folgen sie mir!“, sagt er und setzt sich Richtung Außenbezirke in Bewegung.  
-***- Eny Benia  
Eny Benia geht einige Schritte nach vorne und tritt neben Claril.  
  
„Was haben Sie da abgesprochen? Wo geht er hin?“, raunt er ihr ins Ohr und schaut sie aus dem Augenwinkel an.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Die Ärztin zuckt bei Benias strengen Ton zusammen.  
„Wir…wir gehen auf ein Fest und schauen uns irgendeine Veranstaltung an“, sagt Claril und puzzelt sich das zusammen, was sie aus dem Kontext verstanden hat.  
„Das verschafft uns Zeit“, ergänzt sie eilig um einer weiteren skeptischen frage von dem Commander entgegen zu wirken.  
-***- Eny Benia  
„Hm.“, nickt Eny und geht an Claril vorbei hinter P’feg her.  
NPC  
Wenige Minuten später, nachdem sie P’feg durch mehrere Gassen wunderschön gearbeiteter Häuser, welche wohl irdischen Fachwerkhäusern recht nah kamen, geführt hatte, kamen sie auf einem etwas größen öffentlichen Platz an, an dem sich nach und nach immer mehr Leute sammelten.  
  
„Hier wird gleich unsere Pihnak-Gruppe einige Spiele abhalten“, sagt P’feg, während er durch mehrere vanianische Gruppenansammlungen pflügt.  
  
„Sie uns ihre Begleiter bekommen natürlich Plätze in der ersten Reihe!“, verkündet er, während er weitere Vanianer sanft zur Seite schiebt, um so dem Außenteam Platz zu machen.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
===Währenddessen auf der Verelan===  
  
Ennari sitzt gegenüber Kitan und schaut ihm in die Augen.  
  
>>Weis er, was ich vorhabe?<<  
  
Doch in seinen Augen kann sie keinerlei Regung jeglicher Art erkennen. Auch die Mimik seines blauen Gesichts war komplett regungslos.  
  
>>Was für ein Pokerface. Wahnsinn! Jetzt wären lose Fühler Gold wert…<<  
  
Langsam nimmt sie eine Figur auf der zweiten Ebene des 3D-Schachspiels in die Hand und setzt es auf ein Feld eine Ebene darüber.  
  
„Schach!“, sagt sie leise, aber triumphierend, greift nach ihrer Tasse voll heißem Schwarztee und nimmt einen Schluck.  
-***- Kitan  
>>Oh wehe….!<<  
  
Angespannt verfolgt Kitan Ennaris Bewegungen.  
Als die Figur ihr Ziel erreicht beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe.  
>>Sie ist eine Killerin, unfassbar!<<  
  
Gekonnt räuspert er sich.  
Ihm war klar, dass Ennari ihn in die Enge getrieben hatte, wie so oft, aber noch will er nicht aufgeben.  
„Tot gesagte leben länger, Captain“, meint er zynisch und reibt seine Hände.  
  
„Du glaubst vielleicht, du hast jetzt schon gewonnen. Aber vielleicht will ich nur genau das? Das du dich sicher fühlst und jetzt versetze ich dir den finalen Schlag?“  
  
Kitan hat keinen Plan.  
Null!  
Er kommt da nicht mehr raus, aber er wird stehend untergehen, das weiß er.  
  
Angespannt fixiert er das Brett um seinen entscheidenden, nicht rettenden Schritt auszuführen.  
  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Angespannt fliegen Ennaris Augen auf dem Spielfeld umher.  
  
>>Was meint er damit? Hat er irgendwo noch ein Ass im Ärmel?<<  
  
„Brücke an Ennari!“, tönt es in diesem Moment aus ihrem Kommunikator.  
  
„Ennari hier…“, antwortet sie in Gedanken versunken.  
  
„Die Bewegungen des Außenteams sind wieder zur Ruhe gekommen. Du wolltest informiert werden.“, informiert sie die Stimme von Fähnrich Levia’tan aus ihrem Kommunikator.  
  
Diese Information passte gerade so gar nicht in ihre Gedanken.  
  
„Danke für die Info. Wir kommen demnächst auch wieder auf die Brücke. Ennari Ende.“, antwortet der Captain und tippt auf den Kommunikator.  
  
„Na dann, Kitan, überrasch mich…“, sagt sie und lächelt.  
-***- Kitan  
  
„Pah“, meint der Counselor gespielt kühl und hebt seine Figur an.  
  
Es sollten nur noch Sekunden bis zu seiner Niederlage sein.  
  
Die Figur findet auf einer unteren Ebene Platz und schlägt dort einen Bauer von der Frau.  
Allerdings war das auch alles, was Kitan noch tun konnte.  
  
Jetzt stand er mit dem Rücken zur Wand.  
Ennari hatte ihn in die Enge getrieben.  
Es war vorbei.  
  
„Weißt du Ennari, ich überrasche dich ein andermal. Wäre ja langweilig, wenn ich immer gewinnen würde. Diesmal lass ich dir den Vortritt. Was bin ich ein Gentleman.“  
  
Er lehnt sich entspannt zurück, überschlägt die Beine und streicht sich mit seiner Hand die Haare zurück.  
  
Kitan ist zufrieden mit seinem letzten, persönlichen Zug.  
  
>>Sexy und mit Würde abgetreten, so muss das sein!<<  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Das bist du tatsächlich…“, sagt Ennari und lächelt breit als sie begreift, dass das wohl der finale Schlag gewesen sein musste. Dann setzt sie ihre nächste Figur auf die 3. Ebene.  
  
„Schachmatt.“ Der letzte Schluck ihres Tees findet seinen Weg zum Rest des ehemaligen Inhalts der Tasse.  
  
Langsam steht sie auf, umrundet den Tisch und stellt sich neben Kitan.  
  
„Ich danke dir für das wundervolle Spiel und dafür, dass ich gewinnen durfte. Eine wirklich edle Geste von dir!“, sagt sie und verbeugt sich vor Kitan.  
  
„Würden sie mir außerdem die Ehre erweisen, mich zur Brücke zu begleiten?“, fragt sie anschließend breit grinsend und knufft Kitan spielerisch mit ihrem Unterarm an seinen Oberarm.  
-***- Kitan  
„Selbstredend!“  
Kitan steht auf und richtet sich kurz seine Uniform.  
„Ich bin doch neugierig was unsere Abenteurer wieder entdeckt haben.“  
  
Er steckt den Arm Richtung Tür aus.  
„Nach dir“, grinst er.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Galant geht Ennari an ihm vorbei durch die Tür.  
  
„Dankeschön“, sagt sie und grinst Kitan über ihre Schulter an.  
  
Wenige Minuten später kommen beide auf der Brücke an.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
===auf der Oberfläche des Planeten===  
  
Elena schiebt sich an allen vorbei auf P’feg zu.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie, P’feg. Sie wissen ja, wir kommen von weit her. Ich sehe…“, sie deutet dabei auf das Spielfeld, an dem sie gerade entlanglaufen, „… dass ihr Spielfeld etwas anders aussieht, als unser Pihnak-Spielfeld. Bevor denn auch eventuell einige Regeln hier anders sind, könnten sie uns ihre Regeln einmal kurz erklären?“  
  
Sie beendet diesen Satz mit einem Lächeln und schaut P’feg fragend an.  
NPC  
>>Wenn sie ein anderes Spielfeld für Pihnak haben, müssen sie wirklich von weit her kommen. Aber das haben sie ja schon gesagt.<<  
  
„Sicher!“, antwortet der angesprochene nachdem er vor einigen leeren Plätzen der ersten Reihe stehengeblieben war und dem Team bedeutet hatte, sich zu setzen.  
  
„Wie sie sehen, spielen wir Pihnak auf einem Feld von 54 x 27 Meter…“ Die Universalübersetzungsmatrix stockt kurz bei der Angabe der Länge, während sie diese extrapoliert und umrechnet. „… und benutzen einen ganz normalen Phinak-Ball.“  
  
Der Ball, auf den er währenddessen zeigt, hat ungefähr die Größe eines irdischen Volleyballs.  
  
„Alle 26 Meter befindet sich ein Ruhepunkt. Wir benutzen welche, die einen Meter lang ist. In unserem Nachbardorf, in dem ich schon war, weis ich, dass sie zwei Meter lange benutzen.“  
Nun deutet er auf ein Quadratmeter große, grüne Stücke aus einem scheinbar sehr festen, dennoch biegsamen, stoffartigen Materials, die entlang der rechteckigen Spielfeldgrenzen im angegebenen Abstand auf dem Boden liegen.  
  
„Während der Spielzeit von insgesamt 30 Minuten…“, auch hier knackt die Universalübersetzungsmatrix, „… treten die beiden Mannschaften gegeneinander an, wobei wir alle 5 Minuten…“ - weiteres Knacken - „… die Rollen als Poza und Laka wechseln, damit es für beide Mannschaften fair bleibt.“  
  
Zwischenzeitlich nickt Elena immer wieder, um Verständnis zu simulieren.  
Allgemein hört das ganze Team gespannt zu. Vor allem Nala, wieder voll in ihrer lange nicht mehr ausgeübten Rolle als Exoethnologin, hängt förmlich an P’fegs Lippen. Ein fremdartiges Spiel war für eine Kulturforscherin natürlich ein wissenschaftlicher Leckerbissen.  
  
„Die Poza, welche die laufende Mannschaft darstellen, stehen außerhalb des Feldes. Der jeweils erste Spieler der Mannschaft erhält den Ball und wirft diesen ins Spielfeld. Im Spielfeld stehen die Laka, die fangende Mannschaft und versucht, den Ball zu gewinnen und ihn hier ins Rongur zu befördern. Dafür hat die Mannschaft 5 Ballkontakte zur Verfügung, was die Anzahl der Stationen und Züge limitiert.“, fährt P’feg fort und zeigt beim letzten Begriff auf eine Art flacher Tonne von doppelten Balldurchmesser, welche direkt neben der von ihm angezeigten Startfläche stand.  
  
„Sobald der Ball geworfen wurde, darf der werfende Spieler entlang der Spielfeldgrenzen loslaufen. Steht der Läufer auf einem Ruhepunkt, während der Ball ins Rongur gelegt wird, darf er dort stehenbleiben und beim nächsten Wurf eines Teamkameraden weiterlaufen. Ist er irgendwo dazwischen, muss er sich wieder als letzter Werfer hinter seine Teammitglieder anstellen.“ P’feg holt einmal tief Luft, während er sich die weiteren Teile des Regelwerks in Erinnerung ruft, welche er sonst zwar anwenden kann, aber nur selten ausformulieren muss.  
  
„Für jede Umrundung des Spielfelds, das heißt für das Erreichen des letzten Ruhepunktes gibt es einen Punkt. Schafft es der Werfer, während seines eigenen Wurfes das ganze Spielfeld mit einem Mal zu umrunden, gibt es 5 Punkte. Diese Punkte werden über alle 3 Wurfphasen eines Teams addiert und ergeben das Gesamtergebnis. Das Team mit dem meisten Punkten gewinnt natürlich.“  
  
Er deutet auf ein Brett mit vielen Löchern, neben links und rechts farbige Stäbe liegen. Es schien so etwas wie ein Punktanzeigesystem zu sein.  
  
„Wenn das ein Team das andere in irgendeiner Weise behindert, sei es beim Fangen oder Laufen, werden dem jeweiligen Team 5 Punkte abgezogen.“, schließt er seine Ausführungen.  
  
„Ist ihre Variante denn sehr unterschiedlich?“, fragt er abschließend Elena.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Fieberhaft überlegt Elena.  
  
>>Was sag ich bloß…. Mist…<<  
-*- Nala Cora  
Nala merkt, dass Elena krampfhaft überlegt, was sie sagen soll.  
  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Unser Feld ist nur etwas kleiner und der Rongur steht etwas weiter zur Mitte des Feldes hin.“, antwortet sie an Elena Stelle, welche ihr dankbar zunickt.  
NPC  
„Dann sollte ihnen ja sonst alles bekannt vorkommen.“, sagt P’feg und betrachtet Lenard und Aven, welche mangels Sitzplätzen immer noch stehen.  
  
„Ich konnte leider nicht mehr Sitzplätze hier vorne reservieren. Aber es sind in anderen Reihen sicher noch welche frei.“, sagt er an Aven gewandt.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Aven seufzt.  
>>Ja super, da wird es gerade super interessant mit dem Sport und dann…<<  
  
Er dreht sich etwas zur Seite und schaut über seine Schulter.  
>>Aber vielleicht ist es gar nicht verkehrt, wenn ich etwas abseits sitze, vielleicht kann ich Scanner Daten auswerten?... Obwohl ich ungern die Gruppe alleine lassen will…<<  
  
Prüfend wandert sein Blick über die anderen des Außenteams.  
Als seine Augen zu Claril herüber schauen, bemerkt er ihren besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Ähm… Keine Sorge, Gesegnete“, sagt Aven und leidet unter seiner schlechten Schauspielkunst.  
„Die Gruppe wird schon auf Euer Wohl achten.“  
  
>>Herrje, ich kann das einfach nicht!...<<  
  
Schnell wendet er sich Lenard.  
„Wollen wir dann?“, flüstert er.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
„Sicher!“ Lenard bemerkt die Unsicherheit Avens und antwortet dementsprechend fix im selben Tonfall.  
  
Ein kleines Schmunzeln konnte er sich allerdings nicht verkneifen.  
  
Er dreht sich um und geht zusammen mit Aven die Reihen entlang auf der Suche nach einem freien Sitzplatz.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Hier ist es gut, oder?“  
Aven deutet auf zwei Plätze in der hintersten Reihe. Das Spielfeld ist noch gut einsehbar, aber zugleich sind die beiden Offiziere hier ungestört um noch ein paar Messungen durchführen zu können.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
"Ja. Denke das geht.", sagt Lenard, nickt den in den Reihen vor ihnen sitzenden Einheimischen freundlich zu, betritt die Reihe und setzt sich auf einen der Sitzplätze, auf welchen Aven gedeutet hatte.  
  
"Aaaaah...", sagt er als er sich setzt.  
  
"Wie lange ich schon nicht mehr auf einer richtigen Sportveranstaltung war. Ich meine so richtig...", er schaut Aven an, "... ohne Holodeck."

 

 -**- Aven Cashard  
„Ja…ist bei mir auch schon Ewigkeiten her…“  
  
Aven lässt sich neben den Steuermann auf den freien Platz fallen.  
Er kann sich noch genau an seinen letzten Besuch einer Sportveranstaltung erinnern.  
Er war ein kleiner Junge gewesen, ungefähr 6 Jahre alt, da hatte sein Vater ihn auf Maritan mit zu einem Basketballspiel genommen. Es war kein großes Event, zwei unbekannte regionale Mannschaften spielten gegeneinander.  
  
Aber Aven liebte es.  
Die Leute, wie sie jubelten, die Gesänge der Fans, die bunten Farben und Trikots.  
Und den Sport an sich.  
Er weiß noch, wie er seinen Vater auf dem Rückweg vom Sportplatz zu sich nach Hause angefleht hatte, ihm einen Basketball zu kaufen.  
  
„Hast du deinen Scanner dabei?“, fragt Aven leise und zwingt sich dazu, seinen Erinnerungen nicht zu viel Platz einzuräumen.  
  
Das hier ist immer noch eine Mission.  
Er sollte das Sicherheitsrisiko nie aus den Augen verlieren und schon gar nicht melancholisch werden.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
Am Ausdruck in Avens und dem Glitzern seiner Augen konnte Lenard sich gut vorstellen woran er gerade dachte.  
  
Nur zu gern säße er jetzt irgendwo auf der Erde um sich ein Fußballspiel anzuschauen. Daheim. Mit etwas schönem zu essen und zu trinken.  
  
>>Das wär herrlich<<  
  
„Ja, hab ich dabei.“, springen seine Gedanken zur Situation zurück.  
„Was hast du vor?“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Ich dachte, wir können noch ein paar Scans von der Außenatmosphäre nehmen…“  
Aven ist im Begriff seinen Tricorder herauszuziehen, da wird seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Spielfeld gelenkt.  
  
Ein paar Zuschauer springen aufgeregt auf, als die Spieler das Feld betreten.  
Eine Art Musik erklingt und die Spieler stellen sich nach Mannschaften auf.  
  
„Sieht ja wirklich viel versprechend aus.“  
  
Die meisten Spieler sind noch kräftiger gebaut als der Bevölkerungsdurchschnitt.  
Einige Männer wirken von weitem schon sehr durchtrainiert. Dazwischen erkennt Aven aber eindeutige Unregelmäßigkeiten.  
Ein paar Spieler weiter rechts bei den Mannschaftsaufstellungen sind dünn und drahtig gebaut.  
  
>>Frauen? Könnte Sinn machen, bei gemischten Teams ist dann sowohl Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit, aber auch Wurfkraft vertreten.<<  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
Lenard, der seinen Tricorder schon in der Hand hat, packt ihn wieder weg und folgt Avens Blick.  
  
Gespannt schaut er auf die aufgereihten Vanianer unten auf dem Spielfeld, welche gerade scheinbar eine Art kleine Choreographie aufführen. Jede der Gruppen scheint eine eigene Choreographie zu haben, zumindest kann Lenard nicht erkennen, dass sich die Bewegungsmuster beider Teams gleichen. Was er jedoch sehen kann, ist der Fakt, dass zwischen den männlichen großen, sehr muskulösen Spielern, kleine, wendige vanianische Frauen waren.  
  
„Gemischte Teams…“, murmelt Lenard vor sich hin. „Bestimmt als Sprinter sehr nützlich, weit entfernte Bälle zu fangen, wenn es nur 5 Ballkontakte gibt…“  
  
Während er dies sagt, beenden die Vanianer ihre Choreographie und nehmen ihre Startpositionen ein.  
  
Mit einem Raunen setzten sich die Teile der Zuschauer, welche aufgestanden waren und erwarten gespannt den ersten Wurf.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Bisher hatten wir eher weniger mit weiblichen Vanianern zu tun…“  
  
Neugierig beobachtet er den ersten Spielzug.  
Die Personen bewegen sich auf dem Spielfeld gefühlt schneller als ein Durchschnittsmensch oder ein Bajoraner.  
>>Trotz erhöhter Schwerkraft…wir würden dieses Spiel keine 10 Minuten überstehen. Alleine der Ball muss sehr schwer sein…<<  
  
Seine Augen huschen auf eine Frau, die gerade knapp die erste Matte erreicht.  
  
„Pah“, meint Aven mit einem missfallenden Unterton.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
Mit großem Interesse verfolgt Lenard, wie die Frau den Ball wirft und kurz danach mit großem Tempo Richtung des ersten Ruhepunktes lossprintet. Die Geschwindigkeit, die diese an den Tag legt, hatte er aus seinen Erfahrungen mit P’feg und besonders J’poe nicht erwartet. Als die Spielerin den ersten Ruhepunkt erreicht, wollte er gerade ein anerkennendes Geräusch machen, als ihm Aven mit seinem Geräusch zuvorkam.  
  
Der missfallende Unterton war nicht zu überhören.  
  
Überrascht schaut Lenard Aven an.  
  
>>Das war doch gar nicht so schlecht. Was hat er denn?<<  
  
„Pah?“, fragt er ihn und zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Naja… ja…“  
Plötzlich fühlt sich Aven unwohl.  
  
Das >Pah< kam eher automatisch. Natürlich hatte er nichts gegen die Spieler, auch nichts gegen die Vanianern, aber…  
  
>>Sie sehen als schon etwas aus wie diese bescheuerten Löffelköpfe… Aber, dass ich die Farbe der Spieler nicht mag, kann ich dem ja schlecht sagen…<<  
  
Aven schaut zu seiner rechten und trifft auf Lenards fragenden Blick.  
  
Ja, ein Mensch der sein Leben lang nur Computerkram programmiert und Schiffe fliegt kann das nicht verstehen, was ein Bajoraner so kurz nach dem Krieg noch zu durchleiden hat.  
  
>>Anstatt komische Sachen zu programmieren sollte er sich vielleicht einfach mal die Datenbank des Schiffscomputers ansehen und die Einträge lesen, dann wäre er vielleicht nen bisschen fixer im Kombinieren…<<  
  
Der Sicherheitsoffizier beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie konnte seine Stimmung nur so schnell umschlagen sein?  
  
„Vergiss es einfach…“, murrt er und schaut wieder auf das Spielfeld.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
>>Oh. Wunder Punkt.<<  
  
Lenard bemerkt, wie Aven mit sich um die Antwort ringt.  
  
>>Nur welcher??<<  
  
Unsicher denkt er angestrengt nach, bis ihm einfällt, wo er den Ausdruck in Avens Augen schonmal gesehen hat.  
  
>>Als er Nala gesehen hat!<<  
  
Langsam dämmert es ihm. Die Vanianer hatten gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Cardassianern.  
  
>>Da liegt das Problem. Soll ich ihn drauf ansprechen? Aber ich will nicht mit ihm streiten.<<  
  
„Ich verstehe, was du sagen willst. Aber ich versuche nicht mal zu behaupten, dass ich es nachvollziehen kann. Ich habe das nie so erlebt wie du.“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
>>Das…?<<  
Geschockt schaut er Lenard an.  
  
>>Blufft der?<<  
  
Hat dieser Typ gerade wirklich verstanden, worum es Aven geht?  
Einen langen Moment schaut er Lenard einfach nur an.  
>>…Naja…vielleicht wirklich…<<  
Dann lockert sich sein Blick und Aven muss lachen.  
  
„Hut ab! Du solltest dich vielleicht mal als Counselor bewerben“, meint der Bajoraner heiter und schaut wieder zum Spielfeld.  
  
Die Mannschaft in den helleren Trikots führt nun mit 3 Punkten.  
Die Zuschauer um den Sportbereich wirken noch verhalten, sie scheinen in einer Gruppe zu sitzen, die eher für das andere Team zu sein scheint.  
  
„Aber, auch wenn du kein Bajoraner bist…wie…wie machst du das?“  
Die Frage beschäftigte Aven wohl schon länger, er hatte zuvor schon mal drüber nachgedacht Lenard zu fragen, es dann aber wieder verworfen.  
Er wollte gar nicht verstehen wie irgendjemand mit einem Cardassianer auch nur ansatzweise auskommen kann.  
  
„Du und Nala, ihr scheint euch ja ziemlich gut zu verstehen…Aber auch du als Mensch hast viele Freunde im Krieg durch diese Löffelköpfe verloren, also…“  
  
Ein wenig bereut er es das Thema wieder angesprochen zu haben.  
  
Es wäre deutlich einfacher gewesen Sinn frei über das Spiel zu reden, einen schlechten Witz zu hören oder einfach nur zu schweigen.  
  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
„Naja, das ist genau der Punkt…“, setzt Lenard an.  
  
Schlagartig schnürt es ihm die Kehle zu. Lange hat er daran nichtmehr gedacht. Zu sehr und zu gut hatte er es verdrängt. Doch jetzt, da er Aven antworten möchte, musste er wieder daran denken. Krampfhaft zwingt er seine Gedanken zur Ruhe und seine Atmung zur Normalität. Kurz schaut er von Aven weg, atmet tief durch und schaut wieder zurück.  
  
„Damals, auf der Akademie hatte ich einen Kurs in außerirdischen Kulturen. Der Dozent war ein wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter des Professors, nur ungefähr 3 oder 4 Jahre älter als wir Studenten.“  
  
Ein weiteres tiefes Durchatmen folgt.  
  
„Wir waren recht schnell auf einer Wellenlänge. Vor allem, nachdem wir uns zufällig mal in einer Bar getroffen hatten und dann bei ein paar Bier stundenlang über verschiedenste Themen philosophiert haben. Machen wir es kurz, wir freundeten uns sehr gut an.“  
  
Immer mehr Erinnerungen steigen in Lenard auf.  
  
„Kurz vor Ende des Kurses erfuhr er dann, dass er zum Fronteinsatz abkommandiert werden würde, sobald er mit unserem Kurs fertig war. Und in der letzten Vorlesung sagte er etwas, was ich nie vergessen werde. Er sagte > Politik wird immer von Großen gemacht, die Kleinen sind meist anders. Egal wie die Kultur eines Volkes ist, es gibt immer Kinder, Frauen und sogar Männer, die nicht so sind. Beurteilt jeden vorurteilsfrei. <. Drei Wochen später war einer meiner besten Freunde tot.“ Lenards Atem und seine Erzählung stockt, als er den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterschluckt, der sich dort gebildet hatte. Dann fährt er fort.  
  
„Und deshalb nehme ich mir diesen Satz von ihm zum Vorbild. Ich gehe auf jeden offen zu und versuche ihn ohne Vorurteile zu sehen, selbst wenn das Volk und die Kultur die schrecklichsten Schlächter sind.“  
  
Lenard muss von Aven wegschauen und dreht sich von ihm weg. Unter seinem Auge wurde es warm. Mit seiner rechten Hand wischt Lenard über die Stelle. Feuchtigkeit benetzt seinen Handrücken.  
  
Lenards Gedanken rasen.  
  
>>Ich heul vor unserem Sicherheitschef. Reiss dich zusammen.<<  
  
Ein weiteres tiefes Durchatmen folgt. Mit gezwungen neutralem Gesicht dreht sich Lenard zurück zu Aven.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
  
Aven betrachtet den niedergeschlagenen Menschen neben ihm.  
Hätte er auch nur ahnen können, was seine Frage ausgelösen würde, er hätte sie nicht gestellt.  
Es tat ihm weh, Lenard so zu sehen.  
Und er war verärgert.  
  
Mit solchen Situationen konnten Aven bisher nie gut umgehen.  
  
„Das…kann ich verstehen. Es ist nobel, das du dir diesen Leitsatz genommen hast.“  
  
Um Lenard nicht noch weiter zu beschämen schaut er weg, wieder aufs Spiel, oder auf den etwas seltsamen farbenden Himmel dahinter.  
Egal, nur weg sehen.  
  
>>Soll ich ihm sagen, Kopf hoch? Oder auf die Schulter klopfen? Verdammt, sowas kann ich einfach nicht…<<  
  
„Tut mir Leid, wenn ich diesmal einen sensiblen Punkt bei dir getroffen habe…“  
Die Augen des Bajoraners ruhen immer noch starr auf dem Spielfeld, aber er nimmt nicht einen Spielzug war.  
  
Er war verärgert.  
>>Weil ich ihm jetzt nicht helfen kann…<<  
Und er war verärgert, weil Lenard sich einfach so ihm anvertraut. Einem Arbeitskollegen auf einem rivalisierenden Posten.  
  
>>Oh man, was habe ich für eine Crew…<<  
  
Aven kann nichts weiter tun als die Situation auszusitzen und zu hoffen, dass Lenard das schnell vergessen wird.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
„Kein Problem.“, sagt Lenard. „Das konntest du ja nicht wissen.“  
  
Langsam kommt sein Kopf wieder zur Ruhe, als sein Gehirn die Erinnerungen wieder in der Schublade seines Geistes verstaut, aus der es sie Minuten zuvor geholt hatte und die mentale Kontrolle wieder aufbaut.  
  
Währenddessen betrachtet er stur das Spielfeld und die stattfindenden Spielzüge, ohne auch nur einen davon bewusst wahrzunehmen, geschweige denn zu analysieren, wie er es sonst bei taktischen Sportarten zu tun pflegte.  
  
Eine Stille tritt zwischen die beiden Männer, nur unterbrochen durch die sporadischen Jubelrufe der Vanianer um sie herum.  
  
Mittlerweile stand es 16 zu 10. Die Mannschaft in den dunkleren Trikots hatte die Führung übernommen.  
  
>>Ich sollte etwas sagen…<<  
  
„Die Frauen machen ein sehr gutes Spiel, meinst du nicht auch?“, fragt er Aven.  
  
Und hat keine Ahnung, ob das, was sie Frauen dort abliefern, ein gutes Spiel war.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Mhm… denke…“  
Aven tut so, als wäre er voll und ganz in das Spiel vertieft.  
Leider merkte man auch hier, das seine Stärken nicht im schauspielerischen Bereich lagen.  
  
>>Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich dem Typen sagen soll!… Smalltalk mit ihm zu halten erscheint mir schwieriger als auf einem Planeten mit erhöhter Schwerkraft einen Marathon zu laufen…<<  
  
Mit einem lauten Seufzen lehnt er sich etwas zurück.  
  
Den anderen scheint es gut zu gehen, soweit er das beurteilen kann.  
Claril war natürlich auch jetzt noch Dreh und Angelpunkt der gesamten Aufmerksamkeit der Vanianer.  
Das Spiel war wohl zu einer angenehmen Nebensache geworden.  
  
„Tja, wenn wir etwas blonder wären, würden wir auch die Kommandogewalt haben“, sagt er amüsiert vor sich hin.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
„Das stimmt.“ Langsam kann Lenard sich wieder konzentrieren.  
  
„Wenn wir uns bis morgen auf der Verelan die Haare färben fällt auf, oder?“, fragt Lenard mit trockenem Unterton, während er den ersten Spielzug bewusst beobachtet.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Ja bestimmt. Wenn wir alle mit blonden Haaren morgen auftauchen würden, wäre das schon sehr…auffällig. Claril sollte da wirklich die einzige bleiben… Bisher macht sie ihren Job ja ganz ordentlich. Ich hoffe nur wir kriegen die Möglichkeit, die gescannten Daten zeitnah auf das Schiff zu bringen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, das wir dadurch sehr viel interessante Sachen finden werden…“  
  
Gedanken verloren schnippt Aven gegen seinen Ohrring.  
  
Der Erstkontakt war ja immer noch schön und gut, und definitiv aufregend, aber irgendwie vermisste er sein Bett auf der Verelan.  
  
Viele Spezies hatten schon die Raumfahrt entdeckt, sonst hätte man sich ja auch gar nicht kontaktieren dürfen.  
Verhandlungen und Austausch von Informationen über Kulturen fand dann meist immer auf einem der Raumschiffe statt.  
  
>>Mit Badezimmern, einem Bett, Musik und…<<  
  
Und nicht wie jetzt, gezwungener Maßen auf einem Planeten mit dem Risiko, jederzeit aufzufliegen.  
  
>>Ich hoffe wir können heute Abend wieder hochbeamen…<<  
Aven vermisste irgendwie das übliche Stationstreiben.  
Die Routine auf der Verelan.  
Und er vermisste bei diesem ganzem Abenteuer Ennari.  
  
>>Oh man…<<  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
„Das glaube ich auch. Schon die Scans des Tempels sahen unheimlich interessant aus.“, stellt Lenard fest.  
  
Jubel brandet um sie herum auf.  
  
16:15 las er von der Tafel ab.  
  
„Ich denke, wir können wieder heute Abend aus der Gaststätte heraus beamen.“, sagt er und steht, wie alle anderen Vanianer um ihn herum, auf und applaudiert.  
  
>>nicht auffallen…<<  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Der Bajoraner tut es Lenard gleich und richtet sich auf.  
Das Gejubel der Fans hört sich eher an wie eine Art Gesang mit einer Mischung aus einem tiefen Summen.  
Wirklich angenehm empfindet das Aven nicht.  
  
Er stellt sich auf die Zehnspitzen um zwischen den kräftigen und großen Personen den Rest des Außenteams zu erkennen, wie es sich von den Plätzen weg zum Mittelgang bewegt.  
Alles sieht normal aus.  
  
>>Gut…<<  
  
Mit den Personen in ihrer Reihe schieben auch Aven und Lenard sich in Richtung Mittelgang.  
Durch die Aufbruchsstimmung wird Staub von der Erde aufgewirbelt und alles liegt in einem leichten roten Nebel.  
Die langen und breiten Schatten der Vanianer tänzeln über die dünnen Staubwolken.  
  
Der Sicherheitschef bewegt sich an den Rand des Ganges um nicht von den Staub oder den Schatten verschluckt zu werden.  
  
Wenn man ihn fragen würde, war das hier das eindeutig interessante Schauspiel, weniger die Sportveranstaltung.  
  
Einige Zeit später sind die vielen Personen weg, doch der feine Staub wirbelt immer noch umher.  
  
Es ist sehr still als P’feg grüßend mit den anderen zu Aven und Lenard kommt.  
Auch sein grauer Körper wirkt in Kombination mit dem Rost roten Staub harmonisch.  
Er verkündet stolz, das der nächste Programmpunkt ansteht.  
Eine Art Musikvorführung gilt es zu bestaunen.  
  
Claril und Nala scheinen plötzlich unheimlich aufgeregt zu sein.  
  
>>Das die beiden nicht quieken vor Freude ist auch alles…<<  
  
Aven gesellte sich zum Rest des Außenteams.  
Sie folgen P’feg diesmal mit einem größerem Abstand.  
Das langsamere Tempo tut allen gut.  
  
Nur Nala und Claril haben anscheinend neue Energie entdeckt.  
Sie löchern P’feg mit allen möglichen Fragen und schaffen es problemlos mit ihm Schritt zu halten.  
  
„Also, wie kommen wir auf die Verelan? Das gleiche Spiel wie gestern?“  
Aven denkt an die kraftraubende Aktion mit dem Tisch und würde heute Abend den Wirt einfach direkt nach einem Schlüssel fragen.  
  
„Ich denke schon“, meint Elena.  
Letztendlich war der Rückzugsplan für diesen Abend ähnlich, wie den Abend zuvor.  
Elena, Aven und Claril würden im Gasthaus hochbeamen, der Rest würde sich gut 2 Kilometer außerhalb des Dorfes auf die Verelan zurück holen lassen.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Das ist…“  
Claril schaut ausdrucklos auf eine kleine Gruppe von Vanianern vor sich.  
Sie schlagen eine Art Trommel.  
Ein Summen folgt.  
Sie leuchten kurz auf.  
Wieder die Trommel.  
  
>>Schrecklich!<<  
  
Seit gut zwei Stunden erträgt sie dieses Schauspiel.  
Da ist keine Variation, nichts!  
  
Sie schaut nach links.  
Nala ist immer noch begeistert.  
>>Wie geht das? Naja, vielleicht mag sie einfach alles was fremde Kulturen angeht…<<  
  
Und wieder erklingt die Trommel.  
  
Clarils Augen huschen zu anderen, die es mit Glück in die hinterste Reihe geschafft haben.  
  
Sie kann erkennen das Lenard deutlich gelangweilt seinen Kopf in die Handfläche abgestützt hat.  
Aven sitzt aufrecht und guckt gerade aus.  
  
Das Leuchten folgt.  
  
Und er starrt…und starrt ….  
>>Wie ein Wachhund! Einen Barren Latinum für seine Gedanken!<<  
…Und starrt.  
  
Benia hat die Arme verschränkt und schaut umher.  
Wenig begeistert.  
Wenig freundlich.  
>>Wie immer.<<  
  
Elena ist die einzige Person, die ähnlich neutral drein blickt wie Aven, wobei sie deutlich freundlicher dabei aussieht.  
  
  
Booommm  
  
Und die Trommel ertönt.  
  
>>Wieder alles von vorne? Nein…!<<  
  
Claril will jammern, dann will sie ein heißes Bad.  
Und sie will in ihr Bett.  
Erstkontakte sind spannend, vor allem wenn sie eine Art Göttin ist, aber dieser hier ist auch anstrengend.  
Sie ist doch mehr der Wissenschaftler als der Entdecker.  
  
>>Huch…!<<  
P’feg schaut sie direkt an.  
Schnell lächelt sie zurück und guckt interessiert zu den Musikern.  
>>Hoffentlich versteht der darunter keine Zugabe!<<  
  
Nach gut 3 Stunden ist es geschafft.  
Endlich tritt die Gruppe ihren Weg zum Gasthaus an.  
  
Der Rest des Außenteams hatte wirklich genug Zeit sich eine gute Ausrede zu überlegen, das Dorf noch einmal zu verlassen, während Aven, Claril und Elena vor der Tür ihres Zimmes zum stehen kommen.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena öffnet die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und fragt Aven "Und wie machen wir die Tür heute zu? Tisch wie immer?"  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Tisch…pah…“  
Aven gibt Elena einen überheblichen Blick.  
„Diesmal will ich auf das Workout verzichten, ich habe da was besseres.“  
  
Schnell angelt Aven eine Art Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche.  
Er ist deutlich krummer als ein alter Erdenschlüssel. Auch das Material scheint weniger stabil zu sein.  
Aber, so ließ sich Aven es sagen, das hier ist der Schlüssel für diese verdammte Tür und würde ein erneutes Schleppen des Tisches verhindern.  
  
„Das ist doch viel besser, oder?“  
Er schließt die Tür von innen und lässt den Schlüssel ins Schloss ein.  
Trotz der mehrfachen Biegungen passt er perfekt.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
"In der Tat!", Elena nickt anerkennend.  
  
>>Hätte ich auch drauf kommen können.<<  
  
Sie schüttelt kurz den Kopf, wartet auf das "Klick" im Schloss der Tür und zieht dann ihren Kommunikator hervor.  
  
"Elena an Verelan"  
-****- Ennari Ree  
"Ennari hier. Seit ihr fertig zum hochbeamen?", fragt die Trill, während sie aus ihrem Stuhl aufsteht.  
  
>>Endlich. Ich will endlich wissen, was da los ist...<<  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
"Ja. Wir warten quasi nur darauf."  
-****- Ennari Ree  
"Transporterraum, erstes Außenteam hochbeamen!", weist Ennari nach zwei Mal drücken auf ihren Kommunikator den Transporterchief an, welcher dem Befehl bestätigt.  
  
"Kitan, holst du sie ab?", fragt sie ihren ersten Offizier, der sich neben sie gestellt hat.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Die wohlige Wärme des Transporterstrahls umfängt Elena und nach kurzer Zeit im gleißenden Wirbel des Materieflusses verändert sich ihr Umfeld zur Vertrautheit der Verelan.  
  
Sofort spürt sie das mikroskopische Vibrieren des Bodens durch den Warpkern, hört das kontinuierliche Summen der Umgebungsgeräusche und das Abklingen der Transporterenergie.  
  
Obwohl so ein Erstkontakt auf Land unglaublich spannend war, war sie doch in diesem Umfeld zu Hause.  
  
Gleichzeitig lässt die Schwere, welche sie den ganzen Tag geplagt hatte, schlagartig nach und ließ sie umglaublich leicht fühlen.  
  
Sie atmet einmal tief ein, als sich die Tür des Transporterraums öffnet.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Willkommen zurück“, strahlt Kitan seine drei Kollegen an.  
  
Ihre Uniformen wirken schrecklich dreckig und staubig.  
Claril sieht total geschafft aus und selbst Aven wirkt müde.  
  
„Ich hoffe es euch allen gut.“  
  
„Ja“, meint Aven nüchtern.  
Er bereitet sich auf seinen ersten Schritt vor. Diesmal wird er die veränderte Schwerkraft nicht unterschätzen.  
Er hebt zuerst das rechte Bein an und senkt es wieder, dann das linke.  
Er tritt noch zwei weitere Male auf der Stelle ehe er sich zutraut die Treppen von der Beamplatform herunter zu steigen.  
  
„Gut“, sagt Kitan und schaut Aven dabei zu, wie er diesmal ohne größere Probleme die Stufen meistert.  
„Hut ab Lieutenant.“  
  
„Danke.“  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Auch Claril nimmt sich diesmal Zeit ehe sie ihren ersten Schritt tut, mit Erfolg.  
  
>>Schön wieder hier zu sein!<<  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Auch Elena macht einen vorsichtigen Schritt nach vorne.  
  
>>Geht sogar.<<  
  
Ein weiterer folgt.  
  
>>Passt! Ich gewöhne mich anscheinend dran...<<  
  
"Ist das andere Außenteam schon da?", fragt sie Kitan, während sie die Plattform verlässt.  
-***- Kitan  
„Ja, die anderen sind auch schon hier.“  
Kitan geht auf die drei zu, als dieser sicher auf dem Boden angekommen sind.  
  
„Aber um ehrlich zu sein haben die sich leider nicht so glücklich angestellt, als sie hier angekommen sind.“  
Er tippt mit seinem Zeigefinger nachdenklich an sein Kinn.  
„Wartet, wie war das noch… Ach ja, Ensign Cora ist in Lieutenant Greaves Arme gefallen, der taumelte zurück und hat Commander Benia erwischt. Dieser ist nach vorne gefallen, im hoooohen Bogen.“  
Er zeichnet die Flugbahn mit seiner Hand in der Luft nach.  
„Wir waren alle zu tiefst bestürzt darüber…“  
Er nickt bedächtig.  
„Eigentlich hatte ich mir bei euch auch so eine Show gewünscht, aber leider kann man nicht immer das haben, was man will…“  
  
Er legt die Hand auf Elenas Schulter, damit sie zu ihm aufsieht.  
  
„In einer Stunde haben wir die erste Besprechung. Ich nehme eure Tricorder mit und transferiere die Daten, und, das ist jetzt ein Befehl, ihr ruht euch alle aus! Verstanden?“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
"Ayeaye!", bestätigt Elena den Befehl und salutiert müde.  
  
Nun, da sie wieder zurück ist, fühlt sie die Müdigkeit wieder, die ihren Körper nach dem Kraftakt auf dem Planeten durchströmt.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besprechung der Erkenntnisse der Außenmission + Ethische Fragen ;D ++ ABSCHLUSS der Erstkontakt Arc  
> *null gebetat*

-**º- Elena Wakeman  
===1 Stunde später===  
  
Lenard und Elena sitzen zusammen über diversen PADDs, welche sie auf dem Besprechungstisch ausgebreitet haben. Noch niemand anderes ist da. Doch beide wollten sich vorher zusammensetzen und der Besprechungsraum schien perfekt geeignet zu sein.  
  
In ihnen waren die analysierten Scannerdaten gespeichert. Die Begeisterung war beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben, während sie angeregt diskutieren. Beide waren freudiger Erwartung zu dieser Besprechung. Sie hatten interessantes zu berichten. Und das war gut so.  
-*- Nala Cora  
Währenddessen befindet sich Nala im Wissenschaftslabor in regem Disput mit Arden Esperon, welcher wild gestikulierend immer wieder auf Landkartenpunkte zeigt, welche er auf einen der großen Wandschirme gelegt hatte. Immer wieder deutet sie von einigen anderen Punkten auf Daten auf dem PADD welches sie in der Hand hatte. Schließlich nicken beide, Nala bedeutet Arden, mit ihr zu kommen, dann bewegt sie sich auf die Tür des Labors zu.  
-***- Eny Benia  
Eny Benia schnarcht. In seinem Quartier liegt er auf seinem Bett und schläft. Die Hochschwerkraft für einen Tag war zu viel für ihn gewesen. Deshalb hört er auch den Alarmton nicht, welchen der Computer in seinem Quartier abspielt.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari währenddessen sitzt in ihrem Quartier und liest halbherzig Berichte. Eigentlich kann sie sich darauf nicht konzentrieren. Zu sehr will sie eigentlich den Bericht des Außenteams hören. Sie atmet regelrecht auf, ls der PC auf ihrem Schreibtisch anfängt, den Termin anzukündigen.  
Dann steht sie auf und macht sich auf den Weg zum Besprechungsraum.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Aven steht in seinem Quartier und legt eine neue Sternenflottenuniform an. Erleichterung steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er die durch den rötlichen Staub steif gewordene Uniform loshat und sich diese im Wandel der Materie im Recycler auflöst.  
  
Dann legt er seinen Ohrring wieder an, welchen er für den Kleidungswechsel abgelegt hatte und verbeugt sich, bevor er sein Quartier verlässt, vor dem kleinen Altar in der Ecke seines Quartiers, dessen Oberfläche das Konterfei des aktuellen Kai zierte.  
  
Bei Hinausgehen deaktiviert er die Terminerinnerung auf der Anzeigetafel seiner Tür, deren Timer noch auf 00:01:34 stand.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Claril läuft mit einem PADD in der Hand in ihrem Büro in der Krankenstation auf und ab, ohne aufzuschauen vertieft in die Lektüre eines PADDs mit Analyseergebnissen. Der Bildschirm hinter ihr flammt auf. Tais Gesicht erscheint auf dem Bildschirm. Seine Augen wandern durch den Raum der Raumschiffkrankenstation, als er seine Schwester erspäht, die wieder in den Bereich der Kamera kommt.  
  
Wild beginnt er zu winken und auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Wenige Sekunden und eine Runde später wird Clarils Blick von der Helligkeit des Bildschirms abgelenkt und sie erkennt ihren hektisch winkenden Bruder. Unwirsch schaut sie ihn an, gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass sie keine Zeit hat, entschuldigt sich kurz und drückt einen Knopf auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Der Bildschirm erlischt und auf Starbase 173 sitzt ein junger Trill vor einem Sternenflottensymbol, dessen Gesicht von einem Lächeln kommend etwas in sich zusammensackt.  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan steht neben einem Crewman der technischen Station, welcher ihm gerade ein PADD überreicht. Er überfliegt dies kurz, nickt und gibt es dem Crewman zurück.  
  
Dann umrundet er den metallischen Bogen hinter der Kommandogruppe und will sich gerade wieder setzen, als ihn ein computergenerierter Ton davon abhält. Auf seinem Gesicht ist klar ein >Endlich< ablesbar, als er sich wieder umdreht, dem ranghöchsten Offizier der Brücke mit einem Handzeichen bedeutet, für ihn zu übernehmen, zur Tür des Besprechungsraums geht und diese öffnet.  
  
  
  
Der erste Offizier blickt in eine Runde voller erwartungsvoller Gesichter.  
Alle sind mehr oder weniger in Berichte, Ergebnisse oder in Gedanken vertieft. Die Spannung ist förmlich greifbar und der Andorianer lässt sich nur zu gerne von dieser positiven Aufregung anstecken.  
Er atmet tief ein und sofort jagt ein Kribbeln über seine Haut.  
>>Das wird was!<<  
  
„Hallo zusammen“, grüßt er verhalten und nimmt seinen Platz neben Ennari ein.  
  
Nach dem sein Blick erneut zwischen seinen Kollegen hin und her gehuscht ist, lehnt er sich zu ihr rüber und flüstert begeistert:  
„Von dem, was ich bisher lesen durfte, verspricht das hier wahnsinnig interessant zu werden.“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Hi Kitan.“,antwortet Ennari und lächelt gespannt.  
  
>>Wie Recht er hat…<<  
  
„Das glaube ich allerdings auch. Das sich Eny das entgehen lässt, hätte ich mir nicht vorstellen können. Aber wer zu spät kommt…“, lässt sie ihren Satz ausklingen, blickt nach oben und erhebt ihre Stimme.  
  
„Danke, dass ihr alle da seid. Wie ich sehe..“, sie betrachtet die vielen zusammengesteckten oder über PADDs gesenkten Köpfe, welche sich allerdings gerade durch ihre Ansprache aufrichten „… habt ihr fast alle etwas zu berichten. Wer möchte denn beginnen?“  
  
Sie lächelt freundlich einladend in die Runde.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
Lenard schaut Elena an, welche seinen Blick erwidert.  
  
>>Wollen wir?<<, sagt sein Blick ganz klar aus und Elenas Nicken bestätigt ihn.  
  
„Wir würden!“, sagt er laut und steht zusammen mit Elena auf.  
  
Dankbar nickt ihnen Ennari zu.  
  
Das PADD in der Hand haltend geht er nach vorne, aktiviert die Projektionsfläche des Besprechungsraums und aktiviert das LINQ-Feature seines PADDs und das der Projektionsfläche.  
  
Das Starfleet-Symbol verschwindet und wird ersetzt durch eine schematische Zeichnung des Tempelinneren.  
  
Adrenalin flutet seine Adern und sein Atem beschleunigt sich ein wenig.  
  
„Wir haben uns der Technik im Tempel gewidmet. Vor allem der Tarntechnik, der Energieversorgung, aber auch der Überprüfung der Aussagen, die P’feg über das Übergangsritual getroffen hat.“, fängt er an zu Berichten. Mit jedem Satz, den er komplett am Stück hervorbrachte, beruhigte sich sein Puls ein wenig. Er nickt zu Elena herüber.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Das einfachste zuerst.“, sagt sie mehr zu sich als zu ihrem Publickum und übernimmt leicht nervös den Faden. „P’feg beschrieb, dass beim Übergangsritual in dem Moment, in dem der Vanianer stirbt, der Kristall zu leuchten anfängt.“  
  
Lenard verändert den Fokus der Anzeige und lässt mehrere Markierungen auf die Anzeige „fallen“.  
  
„Dies ist ein ganz nachvollziehbarer Vorgang, wenn man Scanner hat. An diesen Stellen…“, sie deutet auf die Markierungen, die Lenard gesetzt hatte, „…sind eine Art Lebenszeichenscanner angebracht. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Lebenszeichen verlischt, geben diese einen Impuls an verschiedene Lichtquellen, die im ganzen Tempel versteckt sind.“  
  
In der Grafik leuchten verschiedene Bänder hinter Blenden auf, an denen das Außenteam die scheinbar quellenlose indirekte Beleuchtung gesehen hatte. Auch verschiedene Punkte in der Kuppel leuchten auf, welche auf den Kristall gerichtet zu sein schienen.  
  
„Ich konnte das nachvollziehen, da ich aus Versehen auf ein kleines Insekt getreten war und in derselben Sekunde eine leichte Helligkeitsveränderung ausmachen konnte. Scheinbar scheint die Helligkeitsschwankung von der Stärke des Lebenszeichens abzuhängen.“, schließt sie ihre Ausführung zu diesem Punkt, atmet erleichtert tief durch und schaut in die Runde.  
-***- Kitan  
„Einen Moment…“, meint Kitan und lässt das eben gesagte noch einmal auf sich wirken.  
„Bedeutet das, dass diese rituelle Selbstopferung ein paar Sensoren aktiviert, die daraufhin eine kleine, makabere Lichtshow veranstalten?“  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
"So schräg und krank das klingt, so ist es.", antwortet Lenard, bevor Elena es tat.  
  
Er konnte es sich selbst zuerst nicht vorstellen, als der die Daten auswertete, das jemand solch eine Apparatur entwarf. Doch es war so, die Sensoren waren da untrüglich. Er spürte noch immer den Schauer auf seinem Rücken, den er bekam, als er diese Tatsache realisiert hatte.  
-***- Kitan  
„Wenn die Lebensenergie in keinster Weise benötigt wird, wie sieht es denn dann mit der Energieversorgung der Tarntechnik aus?", fragt der erste Offizier und schaut erwartungsvoll zu Lenard und Elena.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
Wieder verändert Lenard über das PADD die Ansicht. Dünne Linien, welche sich durch das gesamte Gebäude ziehen, leuchten auf.  
  
>>Wie ein Kapillarsystem<<, schießt es Ennari unwillkürlich in den Kopf.  
  
Alle treffen sich in der Mitte des Raumes am unteren Ende des Podestes, auf dem der Kristall steht.  
  
„Die Energiequelle ist der Kristall.“, eröffnet Lenard.  
  
Ein kleines Raunen läuft durch den Raum.  
  
„Er besteht aus einem Material, dass wir in dieser Form so noch nicht kennen, bzw. das wir in der Zustandsform noch nicht so erlebt haben.“  
  
Nala wird hellhörig.  
Sofort beginnt sie, auf die Datenbank in Lenards PADD zuzugreifen seine Daten mit denen Arden Esperons zu vergleichen.  
  
„Von ihm gehen Messwerte aus, aus denen wir vermuten, dass im inneren des Kristalls eine kleine Öffnung zu einem begrenzten Bereich des lokalen Subraums besteht. Er scheint also irgendwie riesige Mengen Energie aus dem Subraum zu beziehen. Allerdings sind die Messwerte unglaublich schwach und auch die Energieleistung, welche wir messen konnten, ist im Vergleich zu dem, was -zugegeben bei unserem technischen Stand bis jetzt nur in der Theorie- möglich wäre, unglaublich gering. Dafür messen wir große Entropielevel in der Subraumstrahlung.“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Und was heißt das für uns?“, fragt Ennari, welche dem ganzen interessiert gelauscht hatte.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Nun,…“, setzt Elena an, „… das heißt leider, dass es wohl fast erschöpft ist, da der Bereich des Subraums, auf den es Zugriff hat, fast vollständig entropisch, also energetisch verbraucht ist. Er reicht gerade noch so für…“  
  
Sie gibt Lenard ein Zeichen. Der Kristall füllt nun das komplette Bild aus und es ist eine Art Energiefeld zu sehen.  
  
„… ein Kraftfeld um den Kristall herum, wohl zum Schutz vor den Vanianern, damit sie dieses Bauteil nicht versehentlich entnehmen.“  
  
Auf der rechten Seite der Projektionsfläche fangen technische Daten an, über den Schirm zu scrollen.  
  
„Es ist kein gefährliches, besonders energiegeladenes Kraftfeld, wie die in unseren Gefängniszellen. Es bringt einfach nur physischen Widerstand entgegen und lenkt Energie ab. Man wird es laut den Werten wohl anfassen können und nur einen statischen Widerstand spüren.“  
-***- Kitan  
„Wie lange schätzen Sie ist die Tarnvorrichtung jetzt schon in Betrieb?“  
Prüfend schaut Kitan zu den diversen technischen Daten.  
>>Woher hat dieses einfache Volk diese Technologie bloß?<<  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
„Die Quantendatierung deckt sich in etwa mit dem, was P’feg über die Ankunft von Isist gesagt hat“, antwortet Lenard.  
  
„Es scheint also so, dass Isist, oder wer auch immer das war, tatsächlich diese Tempel erbaut und die Technologie installiert hat.“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Die Frage ist nur, aus welchen Grund?“  
Aven schaut mit skeptischen Blick zu den seinen beiden Kollegen herüber.  
„Warum sollte man sich die Mühe machen, einen ganzen Planeten verschwinden zu lassen nur um ihn dann einer makaberen Form der Selbstopferung zu überlassen? Selbst für einen Gott, oder einen abgedrehten Q hört sich das doch sehr fragwürdig an…“  
-*- Nala Cora  
„Dazu kann ich dann denke ich etwas sagen. Allerdings würde ich vorher gern wissen, wo denn jetzt eigentlich diese Tarnvorrichtung ist…“, meldet sich Nala zu Wort und deutet während sie dies sagt auf ihr PADD, welches Arden Esperon in Händen hält.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
„Gute Frage, Nala.“, sagt Lenard und lächelt seiner Kollegin zu. „Obwohl mich die Erklärung für das ganze auch brennend interessiert.“, gibt er unumwunden zu.  
  
>>Ich kann mir wie Aven schon sagte nicht vorstellen, warum jemand so etwas tun sollte<<  
  
Er zwingt seine Gedanken wieder in den Fokusbereich seines Vortrages und ändert die Projektion auf die nächste Ansicht.  
  
Dicke Stränge leuchten auf, welche von dem Podest zu den Außenstellen des Tempels führen.  
  
„Anscheinend ist der gesamte Tempel durch sein Material die Projektionsapparatur für die Tarnung.  
Die Abstrahlflächen scheinen vor allem die rechteckigen Ausläufer des Tempels zu sein. Die Steuerung an sich konnten wir nirgendwo lokalisieren, es ist jedoch anzunehmen, dass sie im Sockel des Podests sitzt.“  
  
Die Darstellung rotiert noch einmal, um einen anderen Sichtwinkel auf dem Tempel zu geben.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Das heißt leider für uns, dass es wohl -für den Fall wir würden das wollen- nicht mit dem Ausbauen irgendeines kleinen Kästchens getan ist.“ Elena formuliert diesen Zusatz zu Lenards Ausführungen mit Rücksicht auf die Föderationsvorschriften extra vorsichtig. Natürlich wollte jeder der Anwesenden mehr über diese Technologie wissen und ob man sie für die Föderation einsetzten könnte. Dass das jedoch wohl gegen einige Vorschriften gehen würde, war auch jedem bewusst.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
"Danke ihr beiden", nickt Ennari Lenard und Elena dankbar zu.  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan nimmt nachdenklich die Hand zum Kinn.  
Da passt noch vieles für ihn nicht zusammen.  
Durch die eben erhaltenen Informationen fühlt er sich noch unsicherer als zuvor und ist sich unschlüssig, wie er zu dem Planeten und er gesamten Außenmission stehen soll.  
>>Solch eine kontroverse Situation gibt es durchaus selten…<<  
  
„Nun, ich möchte mich der Fragen von unserem Sicherheitschef anschließen.“  
Bewusst lässt er eine Pause und lehnt sich zurück.  
  
„Wieso sollte man so viel Aufwand betreibt um eine Tarntechnologie zu installieren, welche einen kompletten Planten erfolgreich über mehrere Jahrzahnte tarnen kann, um dann einen morbiden Kult der Selbstopferung zu hinterlassen? In meinen Augen müsste diese göttliche Gestalt doch durchaus Interesse am Überleben der Vanianer gehabt haben...“  
Er wendet sich zu Nala.  
„Ensign Cora, würden Sie…?“  
Mit einer lockeren Bewegung seiner Hand deutet er auf den Bereich vor der Projektionsfläche.  
-*- Nala Cora  
„Sicher!“, antwortet Nala dem ersten Offizier.  
  
„Arden?“, fragt sie den Exogeologen neben sich und bedeutet ihm, ihr zu folgen.  
  
Etwas überstürzt steht dieser unter dem Knarzen seines Stuhls auf. Noch nie war er in der „großen Runde“ dabeigewesen. Sein Puls pendelte die ganze Zeit schon um die 100er-Marke, doch jetzt stieg er nochmal um ein gutes Stück.  
  
Schließlich stand er vor seinen kommandierenden Offizieren.  
  
Mit zittrigen Fingern aktivierte er die Projektionssteuerung an seinem PADD und flippte die erste Grafik auf die Fläche.  
  
Es war der ganze Planet zu sehen.  
  
>>Soweit nichts neues<<, schoss es Ennari durch den Kopf.  
  
„Die rituellen Selbstopfer dienen der Bevölkerungskontrolle.“, sagt Nala und schaut erwartungsvoll, jedoch der Nachricht angemessen neutral in die Gruppe hinein.  
  
Auch sie musste diese Nachricht erstmal sacken lassen, als sie sich dessen bewusst wurde.  
  
Nun wollte sie der Gruppe dieselbe Zeit eben.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Das…“, meint Claril nachdenklich und zuckt zusammen.  
>>Mist!<<  
Sie hatte als erstes etwas gesagt  
Völlig unbewusst.  
Aber die Vorstellung, durch Selbstopferung die Population zu kontrollieren, war pervers!  
>>Und einfach nur ekelhaft!<<  
  
„…ist… seltsam“, übersetze sie ihren Gedanken in eine bessere Ausdrucksweise.  
  
„Ich meine, wenn man die Möglichkeit hat, solch eine Tarntechnik zu installieren, wieso kann man einem Planeten keine Replikatoren zur Verfügung stellen? Darüberhinaus kam mir das Dorf nicht überbevölkert vor! Auch die Messungen, welche wir zuerst von der Verelan aus gemacht haben, zeigt keine Anzeichen einer Überbevölkerung…“  
Jetzt lässt Claril ihren Gedanken freien Lauf und scheint damit einige Fragen der anderen ebenfalls auszusprechen.  
>>Oder… etwa doch nicht?<<  
Sie macht sich etwas kleiner auf ihrem Stuhl.  
-*- Nala Cora  
„Die sollTE wohl auch nicht bekämpft werden“, antwortet Nala und betont das „TE“ in „sollte“ besonders.  
  
„Arden?“, spielt sie ihrem Kollegen den Ball zu.  
  
Wie von einem elektrischen Schlag getroffen zuckt Arden Esperon zusammen.  
  
„Ja. Sicher. Also.“, stammelt er.  
  
>>Beruhig dich. Niemand frisst dich auf.<<  
  
Er atmet einmal tief durch.  
  
„Während unserer zahllosen Umkreisungen habe ich die Geologie und die Bevölkerungsverteilung studiert.“  
  
Der Planet im Hintergrund bekommt Flecken, welche laut der aufblendenden Legende die Städte und Dörfer darstellen sollen. Dann fängt er an, langsam von dem Dorf, in dem sie gelandet waren, wegzurotieren.  
  
„Dabei fiel mir auf, dass die einzelnen Dörfer recht gleichmäßig über den Planeten verteilt sind, bis auf diese Region.“  
  
Bedächtig zeigt er auf eine Region, die gerade ins Bild rotiert. Hier waren keine roten Flecke zu sehen.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
"Und das bedeutet?"  
Aven lehnt sich etwas vor um die Grafik genauer studieren zu können.  
-*- Nala Cora  
„Dass wer immer diese Bevölkerungskontrolle eingeführt hat, nicht wollte, dass die Vanianer dort sind.“  
  
Er tippt auf dem PADD herum, woraufhin der Ausschnitt auf der Projektionsfläche auf die unbepunktete Fläche hineinzoomt und auf eine geologische Ansicht wechselt.  
  
„In diesen Bereichen fand ich zuerst nichts aufregendes. Bis mir auffiel, dass…“, er hält kurz inne.  
  
Ein weiterer Druck auf das PADD folgt.  
Aus dem „Boden“ des Planeten auf der Projektionsfläche heben sich mehrere ländergroße Stücke Erdreich und hinterlassen eine Kraterlandschaft.  
  
„…dieser ganze Bereich zugeschüttet wurde, nachdem er anscheinend geologisch ausgebeutet wurde.“  
  
„Und jetzt kommt der Haken an der Geschichte, den ich gerade erst während Lenards Präsentation herausgefunden habe.“, hakt Nala ein.  
  
Ihre Stimme überschlägt sich bald.  
  
„In den Wänden dieser Krater fanden wir Spuren eines uns unbekannten Materials.“  
Auch Nala atmet noch einmal tief durch.  
  
„Als Lenard dann den Kristall vorstellte und sagte, er wäre aus einem unbekannten Material, habe ich beides verglichen.“  
  
Eine zweisekündige Pause folgt.  
  
„Es ist dasselbe.“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Der Bajoraner brauch einen Moment um die Aussagen in seinen Gedanken zu kombinieren.  
Als er versteht, wie sehr die Vanianer ausgenutzt werden, schaut er erschrocken auf.  
„Die Vanianer wurden also von einer fremden Rasse angegriffen, den Jasderoanern oder so, und anschließend trat eine dritte Partei auf den Plan, die sich als Heilsbringer ausgegeben hat. Diese wiederum hat zwar die Bedrohung durch die Jasderoaner abgewendet, aber gleichzeitig angefangen den Planeten auszubeuten und… die Bevölkerung diesem kranken Kult unterworfen?“  
  
Aven hört seine eigenen Worte und schluckt schwer.  
>>Fast wie bei uns…!<<  
„Scheiß Isist-Wichser…“, stöhnt er leise in die Handfläche vor seinem Gesicht.  
>>Genial, aber Monster…<<

-**- Claril E'Char  
Claril schaut betroffen auf Aven und dann auf die reflektierende Tischplatte vor sich.  
Sie hat den Drang etwas zu sagen, doch kann es nicht.  
Diese Leute, diese unterhaltsamen Fremden, voller Lebensenergie leben eine Lüge und das alles nur, um dem Abbau von Rohstoffen nicht in den Weg zu kommen.  
  
Unweigerlich kommen ihr die Bilder der Leute ins Gedächtnis, die sie irgendwie schon fast vertraut findet.  
>>P’feg, J’Poe…diese Kinder…<<  
Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.  
>>Verdammt…unter Föderationseinfluss wäre das nicht passiert.<<  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena schwieg nur. Noch war Nalas Bericht noch nicht komplett in ihrem Bewusstsein angekommen. Zu unglaubwürdig und abartig war das, was da gesagt wurde.  
  
>>Wie kann man ein ganzes Volk sich selbst umbringen lassen, nur um an Rohstoffe zu gelangen?<<  
  
Ein Brechreiz befiel sie. Sie musste stark an sich halten um ihm nicht nachzugeben.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
Auch Lenard saß steif auf seinem Platz und starrte mit glasigen Augen in die Leere des Raums über ihm.  
  
Hatte er während des Anfangs von Nalas Präsentation noch auf seinem PADD herumgetippt, hatte er damit aufgehört, sobald sie sein unbekanntes Material erwähnte.  
  
Noch bevor sie ihren Schluss zog, hatte sein Gehirn das Ergebnis bereits zusammenkombiniert.  
  
>>Unmöglich.<<  
  
Er hatte sich kurz von Nalas Grafik wegdrehen müssen. Zu unglaublich waren diese Daten gewesen.  
  
Irgendwann zwang er sich dann wieder, zurückzuschauen und blickte in die Gesichter seiner Kollegen, welche alle ungefähr dasselbe Entsetzen und dieselbe Fassungslosigkeit in unterschiedlichen Fassetten ausdrückten.  
-***- Kitan  
Kitans stetig wacher Blick fällt etwas in sich zusammen.  
Seine Augen wandern nach unten und er muss tief durchatmen.  
  
Nur wenige Situationen schaffen es, das der erste Offizier noch vor Kollegen die Fassung verliert.  
  
Ist er es doch, der dank seine Berufes gelernt hat, immer alle aufzubauen, immer zu lächeln, zu motivieren und nach vorne zu sehen.  
Doch gerade wünscht er sich die Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn wieder aufrichtet.  
  
Andorianer sind stark, Andorianer sind dominant und von je her nicht umsonst auch gefürchtet.  
Das, zumindest, wurde ihm von Kindesbeinen in seiner Familie beigebracht.  
Während des Krieges hat Kitan aber lernen müssen, das Erziehung alleine einem nicht die Angst nehmen kann, einen nicht unbesiegbar macht und Andorianer durchaus ihre Momente der Schwäche haben.  
  
Und genau jetzt hat er so einen.  
  
>>Diese Art der Ausbeutung gibt es nicht erst seit heute und sie wird es immer geben…<<, ermahnt er sich selbst.  
  
Dennoch trifft es ihn, äußerlich bei weitem nicht so wie die anderen.  
  
Denn er ist ja immer noch Andorianer.  
Stark.  
Selbstbewusst.  
Ein gutes Pokerface.  
  
Er zwingt sich wieder aufzusehen, wieder seine Haltung anzunehmen.  
Seine Crew braucht ihn jetzt.  
  
Dennoch muss er zugeben, dass er sich von dieser Außenmission etwas anderes erhofft hat.  
Ein Abenteuer, fremde Kulturen, interessante Leute.  
  
Nicht wieder Leid, Ausbeutung und Tod… auch wenn dieser „freiwillig“ ist.  
  
Noch einmal atmet er tief durch.  
  
Es war geschafft!  
Seine selbstsichere Art hatte er zurück und er kann für die anderen da sein.  
  
Aber reden…?  
  
>>Verdammt fällt das jetzt schwer!...<<  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari brauchte eine Weile, um komplett zu begreifen, was die junge Wissenschaftsoffizierin ihr da gerade präsentiert hatte.  
  
Eine ganze Rasse, unterworfen einem Selbstopferungsritual und einem selbst auferlegten Technologieverbot. Für das pure materielle Weiterkommen einer anderen Rasse.  
  
>>Wie KRANK muss man sein?<<  
  
Ennari ekelte sich vor der dritten Macht. Sie konnte nicht ein Quentchen Verständnis dafür aufbringen, was diese Rasse getan hatte. Jede Faser ihres Seins sträubte sich gegen die Erkenntnis, die ihr logisch arbeitendes Gehirn aus Nalas Vortrag zog.  
  
Hätten nicht gerade die Cardassianer mit dem Dominion den ganzen Quadranten überfallen, hätte sie diese Rasse wohl als das abscheulichste beschrieben, dass sie erlebt hatte.  
  
Das Entsetzen sprühte geradezu aus den Gesichtern der Außenteammitglieder, als ihre Augen hilflos über die Anwesenden schweiften. Sie hatten diese Welt gesehen. Mit ihren Einwohnern. Großen wie kleinen. Sie hatten laut ihren Berichten eine lebensfrohe Kultur gesehen. Etwas merkwürdig zwar, aber sehr lebendig.  
  
Doch auch sie, die sie nicht direkt einen Bezug zu dem Planeten und seinen Bewohnern hatte, war geschockt.  
  
Ihre Gedanken schweifen kurz durch die Geschichte der Föderation. Immer wieder gab es Momente in der Geschichte, in denen eine Rasse die andere ausbeutete. Auch innerhalb einer Rasse. Fürchterliches hatte sich ereignet. Doch diese Art und Weise war besonders perfide.  
  
Sie musste ein schreckliches Bild für die Anwesenden abgeben. Etwas in sich zusammengesunken sitzt sie in ihrem Sessel und starrt. Ein Captain der Sternenflotte.  
  
Eine Minute verging im Schweigen.  
Dann eine zweite.  
  
Mit jeder Sekunde, die im Schweigen vergeht, kommt ihre Selbstbeherrschung mit kleinen Schritten zurück. Instinktiv richtet sie sich in ihrem Sessel auf.  
  
>>Du bist der Captain! Reiß dich zusammen!<<, ermahnt sie sich selbst.  
  
Dann realisiert sie, auch anhand der Blicke der Anwesenden, dass sie wohl das Schweigen brechen muss.  
  
>>Oh Gott…<<  
  
„Da..“ Ihre Stimme versagt. Ein kräftiges Räuspern später versucht sie einen zweiten Anlauf.  
  
„Danke, Nala.“, sagt sie, zur Neutralität ihrer Stimme bemüht. Dennoch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass in diesem kurzen Satz ihre Stimme dennoch etwas vibrierte.  
  
Die ebenfalls sichtlich mitgenommene Nala und Arden Esperon machen sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihren Sitzplätzen. Die Projektionsfläche verlischt und hinterlässt eine leicht glänzende, dunkle Fläche.  
  
Erneut gibt sie sich innerlich einen Ruck.  
  
>>Du musst jetzt Sicherheit ausstrahlen und Halt geben.<<  
  
„Wir sind uns denke ich einig, …“, setzt sie an, „… dass diese dritte Macht etwas widerliches getan hat. Ein Kriegsverbrechen, dass auch in diesen Nachkriegszeiten seinesgleichen sucht.“  
  
Bewusst schaut sie Nala nicht an, während sie dies sagt. Im nächsten Moment wird ihr bewusst, wie blödsinnig diese Reaktion war.  
  
Sie steht aus ihrem Sessel auf und beginnt, langsam hinter ihrem Stuhl und vor der Projektionsfläche Kreise zu ziehen, während sie fortfährt.  
  
„Wir sind uns einig, dass sich diese Lebewesen auf diesem Planeten seit Jahrhunderten selbst opfern, sinnlos, blind dieser Tradition folgend, für die es nie einen vernünftigen Grund gab. Die sogar nach dem offensichtlichen Abzug der dritten Macht NOCH“, sie betonte dies besonders, „widerwärtiger und sinnloser ist.“  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht sie nur, wie Nala ihr mit den Augen folgt und nickt.  
  
„Uns allen ist auch klar, dass wir daran eigentlich nichts ändern dürfen.“  
  
Diesen Satz lässt sie einige Sekunden im Raum stehen.  
  
Unbemerkt ihres Bewusstseins breitet sich aus ihrer Bauchgegend eine leichte Wärme aus.  
  
Es gab Momente. Zugegeben, sie waren selten. Aber es gab Momente, in denen Ennari sich wünschte, NICHT in der Sternenflotte zu sein. In denen sie die Regeln und Vorschriften verfluchte, die die Sternenflotte ihren Offizieren auferlegte.  
  
„Dass wir diese Kultur so belassen müssen, wie sie ist. Sich weiterhin sinnlos einem Gott und einem Ziel opfernd, welche nicht existieren. Die Frage ist…“, sagt sie, dreht sich um, geht einen Schritt zum Konferenztisch und stützt sich mit beiden Händen nach vorne auf die Tischplatte.  
  
„ändern wir daran etwas, oder schauen wir bloß zu?“, fragt Deka Ree mit erhobener Stimme in die Runde der Offiziere, welche ihn erwartungsvoll anblicken. Seine Faust kracht bekräftigend auf den massiven, hölzernen Tisch, auf den er sich mit einer Hand aufgestützt hatte.  
  
Schwindel übermannt Ennari. Krampfhaft versucht sie, nicht zur Seite wegzukippen. Mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch versucht sie ihr Körpergewicht auszubalancieren.  
  
>>Nicht jetzt!<<  
  
Zum Glück klärt sich der Schwindel innerhalb von Sekunden.  
  
>>Was hab ich jetzt eigentlich wirklich gesagt?<<  
  
Zwar entschlossen, aber auch ein wenig fragend blickt sie in die Runde ihrer Offiziere.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Claril schaut alarmiert zu ihrem Captain.  
>>Was ist das denn gewesen?<<  
  
Ennaris Ausstrahlung, ihr komplettes Wesen war für Claril für einen Moment verschwunden.  
So kennt sie Ennari nicht.  
>>Warte…kann das eben ein…?<<  
-***- Kitan  
„Ennari…“, sagt Kitan sanft und steht instinktiv auf.  
Seine Stimme unterbricht die quälende Stille im Besprechungsraum.  
  
>>Verdammt….<<  
>Alles okay?< will er noch fragen, aber zu viele Augenpaare sind unruhig auf ihn und seinen Captain gerichtet.  
  
Sehr besorgt mustert er seine Freundin genau.  
Geht’s ihr gut?  
Soll er sie stützen?  
War das…  
>>Ein Flashback?<<  
  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
Lenard betrachtet seinen Captain entgeistert.  
  
Während ihres letzten Satzes hatte er das Gefühl bekommen, dort vorne stünde ein Mann.  
Ennaris komplettes Verhalten war in diesen wenigen Sekunden wie ausgetauscht gewesen.  
  
>>War das wegen ihrem Symbionten?<<  
  
Verwirrt schaut Lenard in der Gruppe umher.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennaris Kopf wird wieder klar. Langsam setzt sie sich auf ihren Stuhl.  
  
>>Zeig keine Schwäche. Das kann die Crew gerade nicht brauchen<<  
  
Hektisch überlegt sie ihren nächsten Satz.  
  
Als sie ihn gefunden hat fährt sie fort.  
  
„Das sollte sich bitte jeder von euch überlegen. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde wieder hier. Ich denke, wir brauchen dafür jeder etwas Zeit für uns.“, sagt sie und nickt ihrem ersten Offizier zu, der sie immer noch genau betrachtet.  
-***- Kitan  
Ein kurzer Moment vergeht indem sich keiner wirklich bewegt.  
  
„Nun, Sie haben das alle gehört!“  
Kitan wendet sich von Ennari ab und zu dem Rest der Offiziere.  
„Nachdenken und wegtreten!“  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Er hat das zwar in einem freundlichen, aber doch sehr bestimmenden Ton formuliert.  
Claril stürzt quasi von ihrem Stuhl.  
>>Super… dann heißt es grübeln… und nicht nur über die Vanianer und deren Schicksal…<<  
Die Ärztin sorgt sich um ihren Captain.  
Eigentlich will sie bleiben und sich noch mal erkundigen, ob alles okay ist, aber sie kennt Ennari und wie stur sie in solchen Sachen sein kann.  
Und sie kennt auch Kitan.  
>>Dem will ich wütend nicht begegnen…<<  
Einen letzten skeptischen Blick auf die Trill erlaubte sie sich dennoch, als sie dann den Besprechungsraum verlässt, dicht gefolgt von Nala, Arden und Lenard.  
  
Alle scheinen in ihren eigenen Gedanken zu sein.  
Und die drückende Stille, welche erneut im Raum herrscht, macht es nicht besser.  
  
Elena grübelt noch als sie die Tür erreicht.  
  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Aven hat sich derweil von seinem Platz erhoben, bleibt aber dennoch stehen.  
Er will sie so nicht zurück lassen.  
  
„Gibt es noch etwas Lieutenant?“, fragt Kitan streng und schaut den Sicherheitschef überlegen an.  
  
„…Ich…“  
Aven versucht es, aber er kann Kitans Blick nicht standhalten.  
Der Bajoraner gibt sich geschlagen.  
Er senkt den Kopf und sagt mit dunkler Stimme:  
„Nein Sir.“  
  
„Gut. Dann wegtreten!“  
  
„Aye…“  
Aven schiebt sich zwischen den Stühlen entlang Richtung Tür und tritt hinaus.  
Alles in ihm rebelliert gegen diese Entscheidung.  
>>Aber es ist ein Befehl… und ihr wird’s schon gut gehen…<<  
Zwei Schritte schafft er. Dann schaut er besorgt auf den Besprechungsraum hinter sich.  
-***- Kitan  
„Oh man… Was mach ich mit diesem Typen bloß?“  
Erschöpft streicht sich der Andorianer ein paar seiner Haare zurück und schafft es dennoch gewünscht gut dabei auszusehen.  
  
Ennari und er sind jetzt alleine und der eben noch so volle und unruhige Raum wird plötzlich schrecklich groß.  
  
Mit einem Satz lässt er sich neben seine Freundin in den Stuhl fallen.  
  
„Und du machst mir auch Sorgen…“  
Er lehnt sich etwas zu ihr rüber und nimmt die Hand zu ihrer Schulter.  
  
„Soll ich gehen? Ist vielleicht besser über einen Flashback und eine ethische Frage alleine zu grübeln, als mit einem viel zu eloquenten Andorianer, oder?“  
Er schenkt Ennari ein liebes Lächeln.  
  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Lass ihn.“, sagt Ennari, nun auch stimmlich ihrer Erschöpfung nachgebend und lässt ihren Kopf auf Kitans Schulter sinken. „Es ist sowieso schrecklich, dass er mich so sehen muss.“  
  
>>Vor allem, da er nicht mal weis, was los war…<<  
  
„Ich hatte einen Flashback von Deka, der wohl in einer ähnlichen Situation war.“, setzt sie in Kitans Schulter nuschelnd an, doch sie merkt, dass die Erinnerung langsam wieder hinter einem wohligen Nebel verschwindet.  
  
Krampfhaft versucht sie, sich an die Erinnerung zu klammern, in der Hoffnung, sie würde nicht verschwinden.  
  
„Er war in einem dunklen Raum mit einem Holztisch. Auch ihn hat eine Gruppe Leute angeschaut, als er diese Frage gestellt hat.“  
  
Sie hebt ihren Kopf wieder von Kitans Schulter und schaut ihn an. „Ich hoffe zumindest, dass ich das gefragt habe, was ich dachte, zu fragen…“, sagt sie und legt ihren Kopf wieder hin.  
  
Sie umfasst Kitans ihr zugewandten Arm, auf dem auch ihr Kopf lag, mit beiden Armen und drückt ihn.  
  
„Danke, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Aber du hast auch Recht, ich sollte tatsächlich ein wenig alleine über unser Dilemma nachdenken, wie du auch. Ich hab den Flashback gut überstanden, keine Sorge, er war ja nur ein paar Sekunden lang…“, sagt sie, hebt ihren Kopf nun endgültig, entlässt Kitans Arm und setzt sich wieder aufrecht hin, um ihre Aussage zu bekräftigen. Dabei lächelt sie ihn an und nickt.  
-***- Kitan  
Einen langen Moment bobachtet Kitan sie aufmerksam. Dann lässt er sich von ihrem Lächeln anstecken.  
„Na gut, aber nur weil du mein Boss bist.“  
Er steht auf und stupst ihr mit seiner Hand lieb gegen die Stirn.  
  
„Mach mir aber keine Schande! Und wenn es dir wieder schlecht geht, gehe sofort auf die Krankenstation! Versprochen?“  
  
„Versprochen“, sagt Ennari amüsiert und streckt ihre Hand aus.  
  
Der Andorianer ergreift diese und schüttelt sie kurz.  
„Na dann, werde ich mal meine Befehle ausführen.“  
  
Er salutiert locker, geht dann um den Besprechungstisch herum und verlässt den Raum. Zugegeben, er lässt Ennari gerade sehr ungerne alleine.  
  
Genau wie eine andere Person in dessen Arme er fast läuft, als er die ersten Schritte im langen Gang macht.  
  
„Lieutenant! Hallo!“, sagt Kitan gespielt glücklich.  
„Es ist wirklich reizend, das Sie auf mich gewartet haben!“  
  
Er legt seinen Arm und die Schulter von Aven und zieht ihn zu sich.  
„Es ist viel schöner zusammen zu gehen als alleine, oder?“  
  
„Lass…Lass das!“, meckert Aven leise, unsicher ob er Kitan jetzt siezen soll oder nicht.  
  
„Mach dir keinen Kopf, ihr geht’s schon wieder besser“, meint Kitan genauso leise und fällt kurz aus seiner Rolle.  
„Aber es geht doch eh um mich oder?“  
  
  
Er drückt Aven noch etwas mehr zu sich und zieht ihn in Richtig Turbolift.  
  
„Garantiert nicht!“  
Aven zappelt sich frei und geht ein paar Schritte voran.  
„Ich kann alleine laufen!“  
  
„Da fehlte ein Sir! Ich kann alleine laufen Sir“, ruft Kitan belustigt dem Bajoraner hinter her.  
  
Aven ignoriert den anderen mit größter Mühe.  
-***- Kitan  
~~  
  
Kitans Quartier ist spärlich beleuchtet.  
Es wirkt alles ruhig und still.  
Eigentlich kann er so meistens die besten Entscheidungen treffen.  
Doch in seinem Kopf überschlagen sich die Gedanken und Eindrücke.  
  
Nicht eine vernünftige Schlussfolgerung konnte er bisher ziehen.  
  
Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Seufzt.  
Schaut an die dunkle Decke, zur Tür, auf seinen Schreibtisch.  
Diese Prozedur wiederholte er zum fünften Mal, und jetzt reicht es.  
  
Er ist oft auf sich alleine gestellt was schwierige Themen angeht.  
Zum Teil ist ja auch genau das sein Job.  
Allerdings ist es lange her, dass er selbst einer ethischen Fragenstellung diesen Ausmaßes gegenüber stand.  
  
Die Frage wirkt bedrohlich, erdrückend.  
Wie ein unglaublich hoher Berg, wo man weder die Spitze noch einen klaren Pfad erkennen kann.  
Der Berg wirkt unbezwingbar und der Andorianer fühlt sich bei dem Gedanken daran hilflos.  
  
Im Krieg musste er oft die ethischen Aspekte ausschalten, diese Fragestellungen ließ er alle nur bedingt zu.  
  
Seine Zeit davor in der Sternenflotte schien nicht lang genug gewesen zu sein, um ihn für solche Situation ausreichend zu sensibilisieren.  
  
Seine Ausbildung zu Counselor war zwar gut und schön, aber sich selbst therapieren war noch nie erfolgsversprechend.  
  
„Was also tun?“  
Seine Stimme klingt so hoffnungslos wie der Berg vor seinem geistigen Auge hoch ist.  
  
Die Antwort kennt er allerdings. Er brauch Hilfe für diese Aufgabe.  
>>Lenard? Aven? Elena?...Oder Benia?<<  
  
Nein, er will sich nicht befangen lassen und…  
Er schüttelt schnell den Kopf.  
„Seit wann brauch ich bei so etwas Hilfe?“  
  
Allein auf sich gestellt zu sein und die Antwort nicht zu wissen hasst Kitan.  
Wie soll er andere leiten und führen, wenn er selbst dabei Unterstützung braucht?  
  
„Aber vielleicht ist das gerade auch wieder einer dieser schwachen, berühmten Momente“, lacht er erschrocken über sich selbst.  
  
Zum Glück sieht das Schauspiel hier gerade keiner.  
  
>>Andorianer sein nervt manchmal…<<  
Er verdreht die Augen über seine anerzogenen Denkmuster.  
  
Und jetzt?  
  
Er war keinen Schritt weiter.  
  
Aber er hatte Zeit verloren.  
  
>>Super! Das sind ja Fortschritte…<<  
  
„Wie sagt man so schön? Einsicht ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung.“  
  
Von seinem Schreibtisch aus wählt er eine Kommunikationsverbindung zu der Station an.  
  
  
  
Er will jemand unbeteiligten, jemanden, der vielleicht ganz anders an diese Situation rangehen würde als er.  
  
Er wartet und wartet und…  
Der Bildschirm wechselt von dem Föderationslogo zu einem breit grinsenden jungen Mann.  
  
„Hi Kitan“, meint Tais und schafft etwas Platz auf seinem Schreibtisch. Einige PADDs wandern von rechts nach links, werden übereinander gelegt.  
Der Arzt schaltet eine Berechnung des Computers im Hintergrund auf Standby.  
„Was kann ich für dich tun?“  
  
>>Hi Tais wie geht’s, wollen wir einen Berg besteigen?<<  
Kitan verwirft seine bildhafte Schilderung und entscheidet sich stattdessen hierfür:  
„Hast du einen Moment?“  
  
Kitan klingt ernster als Tais es erwartet hätte.  
  
„Mhm…sicher…Wir sollten nur in einer Stunde fertig sein.“  
Er blickt auf einen kleineren Bildschirm links neben dem Hauptbildschirm. Kitan kann ihn natürlich nicht sehen, aber er weiß, dass er da steht.  
„Ich habe noch drei Crewmitglieder zum jährlichen Check-up heute.“  
  
„Keine Sorge, ich denke so lange wird es nicht dauern.“  
  
„Gut.“  
Tais richtet sich den Kragen seines Kittels und grinst in die Kamera.  
Normalerweise trägt der junge Trill selten die typische Arztkleidung wenn er im Dienst ist.  
Sobald Claril aber nicht da ist, ist er der leitende Mediziner auf SB173.  
Und er nimmt diese Aufgabe sehr ernst.  
  
Kitan muss feststellen, dass er es mag wenn Tais Verantwortung übernimmt, auch wenn es weniger zu seiner übertrieben lockeren Art passt.  
  
„Du siehst toll aus“, sagt der Andorianer lieb.  
  
„Lass uns später flirten“, grinst der Trill und schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Oh ja, sicher. Verzeih.“ Ein letztes Mal lässt Kitan seinen Charme spielen, dann fragt er: „Geht’s denn gut voran?“  
  
Tais legt seine Hand auf den eben gebauten Datenpad Stapel.  
„Ja, alles bestens.“  
Er wartet kurz, dann zieht er die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Hey! Dich hat nicht zufällig Claril darauf angesetzt mich auszuhorchen, ob ich auch keinen Mist baue, oder?“  
  
„Nein, nein, keine Sorge.“  
Kitan zwinkert ihm zu.  
  
„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Also, was kann ich für Sie tun Commander“, sagt der Trill in einem hochgestochenen Ton.  
  
„Ich benötige eine Meinung von einem Außenstehenden.“  
  
„Und da willst du meine?“  
  
„Ja, warum nicht?“  
  
„Raxel war beschäftigt oder?“  
  
„Haha, nein, ich will bewusst deine Tais.“  
  
Tais schaut skeptisch auf den Bildschirm vor sich.  
„Okay“, meint er langsam.  
„Worum geht’s?“  
  
Kitan holt tief Luft und fängt an Tais alles zu erklären.  
Von dem Erstkontakt, über die Tarntechnologie des Planeten, Messungsergebnisse und über die Selbstopferung.  
  
Tais lässt die ganzen Informationen kurz sacken, sich ziemlich sicher darüber, dass er einige Punkte bei der Menge nicht wirklich verinnerlichen konnte.  
Aber er hat verstanden was Kitans Anliegen war.  
  
„Mhm, das ist ein Problem.“  
  
„Sehe ich auch so. Wie denkst du darüber?“  
  
„Na genau das ist das Problem Kitan“, lacht Tais.  
„Du wolltest doch die Meinung von einem Außenstehenden, einer neutralen Person. Aber das bin ich im Bezug auf die Sternenflotte nun mal gar nicht.“  
Er schaut etwas verlegen zur Seite.  
  
„Dann antworte mir als mein Partner und nicht als Tais E’Char, der kleine Rebell.“  
  
„Du machst es mir nicht leicht“, stöhnt der Trill und wuschelt sich durch die Haare.  
„Na gut!“  
Er zeigt mit dem Finger auf den Bildschirm.  
„Du hast es so gewollt! Also, dieses Volk hats echt übel erwischt, zugegeben. Gleich zwei Rassen die es einfach mal komplett ausnehmen… Wie hießen die einen noch? Jaledianer…?“  
  
„Jasderoaner.“  
  
„Aja, die und diese anderen Idioten. Also, ehrlich Kitan, ich würde nichts ändern. Misch dich da nicht ein.“  
Der Andorianer glaubt schlecht zu hören.  
  
„Wie bitte?“  
  
„Ich habe gesagt: Misch dich da nicht ein! Das ist meine Meinung.“  
  
„Das ist die Meinung nach Protokoll, die oberste Direktive.“  
  
„Ach wirklich?“  
Tais tut verwundert.  
„Dann laufe ich ja einmal mit der Sternenflotte konform, wunderbar!“  
  
„Meinst du das ernst Tais?“, fragt Kitan gereizt.  
  
„Ja. Dir scheint es nicht zu gefallen…“  
  
„Naja, von jemanden der so viel Wert auf Gerechtigkeit und Ehrlichkeit legt, hätte ich eine offenere Ansicht der Dinge erwartet. Eine zeitgemäßere.“  
  
„Nur weil meine Meinung nicht deine ist, magst du sie nicht?“  
  
„Das sage ich nicht…“  
Kitan atmet tief durch.  
  
„Schau mal“, meint Tais lieb und geht etwas mehr zum Bildschirm.  
„Dieses Volk aus ihrer Kultur zu reißen ist Irrsinn! Was willst du tun? Dich dahin stellen und sagen: Oh Hallo, wir kommen aus dem Weltraum, man hat euch Jahrzehnte lang verarscht und alles woran ihr glaubt ist Mist, aber hey, jetzt sind wir ja hier, wir machen das besser!“  
  
Kitan schaut erwartungsvoll zu Tais.  
„Vielleicht will ich das, ja…“  
  
„Dann denk mal drüber nach, dass die Arschlöcher, die diesem Volk als erstes Leid zugefügt haben, auch aus dem Weltraum kamen! Diese Lebewesen sind jetzt glücklich! Willst du sie von ihrer kleinen heilen, wenn auch falschen Welt, in eine mega komplexe Welt der Föderation ziehen, nur damit sie beim Wiederaufbau helfen?“  
  
„Das hat nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun!“  
  
„Vielleicht nicht! Aber wer maßt sich an für ein ganzes Volk, einen ganzen Planteten die Verantwortung zu übernehmen? Du? SB173? Die Sternenflotte oder die Föderation? Das ist doch total überheblich! Du kannst diese Leute nicht desillusionieren und sie dann einfach irgendwelchen Bürokraten überlassen! Hier sind Raumschiffe, da sind Replikatoren, das ist das Dominion und jetzt kommt klar! Willkommen im Weltraum!“  
  
Der Andorianer fühlt sich an, als würde er in seiner Ausbildungszeit bei der Imperialen Garde eine Standpauke bekommen.  
  
„Vielleicht macht sie das ja noch unglücklicher!“  
  
„Aber diese Leute sterben Tais! Sie leiden!“, argumentiert Kitan aufgebracht.  
  
„Nein, sie leiden nicht! Sie kommen klar! Ja, sie sterben wegen einem bescheuerten Ritual, aber sie haben dennoch ein erfülltes Leben und ein funktionierendes System.“  
  
Der Andorianer lässt sich gegen die Lehne seines Stuhles fallen.  
Das Gespräch verläuft so gar nicht wie er das vermutet hätte.  
  
„Ich will ihnen helfen Tais“, sagt er etwas kraftloser. Langsam verliert er den Glauben an seinen Standpunkt.  
  
„Dann tu das! Repariere die Tarnung oder melde den Planeten einfach, aber halte dich von deren Kultur fern!“  
  
Kitan schluckt schwer.  
„Ich glaub das alles nicht…“  
  
„Sorry, aber du wolltest meine Meinung…“  
Tais schaut besorgt in den dunklen Bildschirm vor sich, wo er Kitan nur eben so erkennen kann.  
  
„Dieses Volk wurde ausgenutzt und missbraucht. Ich will sie nicht in diesem Irrglauben lassen…!“  
  
„Kannst du ein Volk führen? Ihnen eine neue Identität geben?“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Kannst du das?“  
  
„Nein…“  
  
„Also.“  
  
„Aber…“  
Kitan verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Es muss diese Verlierer geben Kitan. Ich weiß es ist hart, aber es gab sie immer und es wird sie immer geben! Es wird immer den Schwächeren geben, der dem Stärkeren unterliegt. Und manchmal sollten wir daran auch nichts ändern…“  
  
„Das klingt wie ein einziger Widerspruch!“  
  
„Dann lass es mich so sagen: Manchmal sollten wir daran noch nichts ändern…“  
  
Eine lange Pause tritt ein.  
Kitan mustert Tais der ruhig auf seine Reaktion wartet.  
  
„Danke“, flüstert der Andorianer.  
„Bist du böse auf mich?“  
  
„Nein! Himmel, nein Tais!“  
>>Wenn du hier wärst würde ich dich küssen!<<  
„Du hast mir etwas gegeben, was nicht viele geschafft haben.“  
  
„Contra?“  
  
„Haha, nein das kriege ich andauernd. Aber eine Einsicht.“  
  
„Wirklich? Dabei bist du sonst so stur“, lacht der Trill.  
  
„Siehst du! Du bist doch ein Held.“  
  
„Ich danke dir“, strahlt Tais stolz.  
  
„Ich will dich nicht länger aufhalten. Deine Kollegen warten.“  
  
„Ja. Dir einen erfolgreichen Tag Kitan. Du entscheidest dich schon richtig. Ich bin froh, das ich mit sowas nichts mehr zu tun habe…“  
  
Ein sanftes Lächeln kommt über Kitans Lippen.  
„Ich liebe dich Tais.“  
  
„Ich dich auch!“  
Sofort nimmt Tais die Hände zum Gesicht.  
„Scheiße ich werde rot! Wie uncool!“  
  
Das Gespräch mit seinem Freund war vorbei.  
  
Es hat dem Andorianer so verdammt gut getan.  
  
Dienst nach Vorschrift einzuhalten ist einfach, aber es gefällt ihm gerade gar nicht und macht herzlich wenig Sinn.  
  
Dennoch ist Tais Standpunkt für ihn mehr als nachvollziehbar.  
  
Er schließt die Augen.  
Endlich kann einen schmalen, holprigen Pfad auf dem Fuße des Berges erkennen.  
Ihn zu erklimmen scheint nun nicht mehr unmöglich.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
Gemeinsam laufen Elena und Lenard den Korridor entlang.  
  
Beide hatten sich entschieden, sich etwas Bewegung zu gönnen.  
  
Schweigend verstrichen Minuten um Minuten, während sie Deck um Deck hinter sich brachten. Ab und zu schnaufte einer der beiden hörbar, sodass der andere wusste, dass der Gedankengang des Gegenübers gerade wieder eine andere Wendung genommen hatte.  
  
Dann platzt es aus Lenard heraus.  
  
„Aber wir müssen doch was tun.“, bricht es aus ihm heraus. Gleichzeitig knufft er Elena.  
  
„Und die Technologie. Ich meine, wir haben sie entdeckt. Warum sollen wir sie nicht nutzen?“  
  
„Ja!“, antwortet Elena etwas erschrocken. „Wir müssen etwas tun. Die Frage ist, wie Ennari schon sagte, was.“  
Sie legt eine sehr nachdenkliche Mine auf.  
  
„Sind wir wirklich die großen, weisen Wesen, die anderen zu bestimmen oder auch nur zu raten haben, wie sie leben sollen? Dürfen wir, nur weil es uns nicht gefällt, eine ganze Kultur auf dem Kopf stellen? Auch wenn sie uns noch so anwidert? Und ab gesehen davon: Können wir das überhaupt?“  
  
>>Das glaube ich nämlich nicht…<<  
  
Lenard steht nur da. Er hätte als Antwort einiges erwartet. Das nicht.  
  
>>Hat sie Recht mit dem, was sie da sagt?<<  
  
So tief hatte er sich da noch gar nicht hineingedacht. Für ihn war es klar gewesen, was zu tun war. Diese Kultur musste geändert werden. Mehr oder weniger schnell. Doch konnte man eine solche Kultur wirklich bestehen lassen? Selbst als Föderation?  
  
Wieder tritt ein Schweigen ein. Beide sehen sich an, bevor Elena wieder anfängt zu laufen.  
  
„Und die Technologie?“, fragt Lenard hinter ihr her, bevor er mit zwei großen Schritten zu ihr aufholt.  
  
„Kann in den falschen Händen grässliche Konsequenzen haben.“, antwortet Elena trocken.  
„Außerdem können wir sie sowieso nicht nutzen, da sowohl die Materialien für die Energie nicht mehr vorhanden sind, als auch die Technologie selbst nicht transportabel.“  
  
„Die Sternenflotte ist doch am weitesten davon entfernt, die falschen Hände zu sein.“, entgegnet Lenard entrüstet.  
  
„Im Großen, sicher. Im Kleinen…“, mehr sagt Elena nicht.  
  
Lenard gibt dieser Satz zu denken. Dass Starfleet nicht nur Vorzeigeoffiziere zu bieten hatte, kannten sie aus eigener Erfahrung nur zu gut.  
  
Doch mit der Sache der Energie hatte sie einen Punkt. Die war unwiederbringlich versiegt.  
  
>>War sie das wirklich?<<  
  
Eine Erkenntnis zuckt durch sein Gehirn.  
  
„Elena!“, ruft er aus.  
  
„Lenard?“, antwortet diese überrascht und schaut ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an.  
  
>>Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder?<<  
  
Er sah aus, als hätte ihm jemand Feuer hinter die Augen gelegt.  
  
„Die Kristallstruktur enthält Informationen über die Stelle des Subraums, die abgegriffen wird, richtig?“, fragt er, mit den Augen geradezu Funken sprühend.  
  
„Ja?“ Elena verstand immer noch nicht.  
  
„Könnten wir vielleicht mit Einsatz einer größeren Menge Energie diese Information ändern, sodass die Kristalle auf neue, frische Regionen zugreifen?“  
  
Alle anderen Gedanken waren plötzlich wie weggeblasen.  
  
Auch bei Elena fiel der Groschen. Wilde Gedankenfetzen begannen in ihrem Gehirn zu entstehen und Formen anzunehmen.  
  
„Lenard. Genial!“  
  
Ohne miteinander zu reden, erhöhten beide Ihre Gangart und sprinten förmlich auf den Turbolift zu, der am Ende des Ganges sichtbar war.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
  
booonnng  
  
Claril legt ihre Füße auf ihren Schreibtisch in der Krankenstation.  
  
Die schwarzen Stiefel glänzen sie glücklich und unschuldig an.  
  
>>Oh man…<<  
  
Sie tut das von Zeit zu Zeit wenn sie nachdenken muss, nur meistens glaubt ihr keiner diese Aussage.  
  
Sicher war der Anblick eines Führungsoffiziers mit Füßen auf dem Schreibtisch kein guter und würde Ennari hier hereinkommen, würde sie diese sofort herunter nehmen, aber sie brauchte jetzt gerade mal ihre eigene Denkposition.  
  
Claril hat ihre Meinung schon, diese stand fest.  
Es galt darüber nachzudenken, wie sie diese vor den anderen vertreten sollte.  
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich alle anderen vorsprechen lassen und warten bis ich mich einer Meinung anschließen kann?...“  
  
„Ganz bescheidene Idee Doktor.“  
Kitan tritt durch ihre offene Bürotür und schlürft in ihr Büro.  
  
Claril nimmt sofort die Füße vom Tisch.  
  
„Was gesehen?“, fragt sie unsicher.  
  
„Nein, was denn?“  
Kitan zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Puh…“, lacht die Frau erleichtert.  
  
„Aber schöne Schuhe Claril.“  
  
>>Wie bitte?<<  
  
Kitan achtet nicht weiter auf Clarils geschocktes Gesicht sondern lässt sich in den Stuhl auf der anderen Seite ihres Schreibtisches fallen.  
  
„Hast du mal mit deinem Bruder gesprochen?“, fragt er nüchtern und lässt seinen Blick ziellos durch ihr deutlich kleineres Büro wandern.  
  
„Uhm, nein, hatte ich auch nicht vor.“  
  
„Ist auch ein Highlight auf das man vielleicht verzichten kann. Ich überlege ob ich mir nachher einen Drink genehmigen soll, wärst du dabei?“  
  
„Kitan…“, sagt die Frau leise.  
>>Super, noch ein Vorgesetzter der mir Sorgen macht!<<  
„Ich würde vielleicht…“  
  
„Und was ist deine Meinung?“, unterbricht er sie schnell.  
„Ja ich weiß, das ist so als würde man das Ende eines guten Buches verraten, aber ich dachte ich frage dennoch mal.“  
Erwartungsvoll und breit grinsend schaut er die Ärztin an.  
  
„Naja, ich denke es ist besser wenn wir den Planeten der Sternenflotte melden.“  
  
„Wirklich jetzt?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Kitan schaut sie fragend an.  
„Denkst du das ernsthaft?“  
  
„Ja verdammt“, stöhnt Claril.  
„Hör auf mich zu ärgern!“  
  
„Das ist total unspektakulär und…simpel.“  
  
„Eben. Und es ist logisch. Wie sollen wir auch alle Messwerte verschwinden lassen ohne das die Sternenflotte nur ein bisschen davon Wind bekommt, vor allem bei unserem Commander Benia?... Nein, das ist alles zu heikel. Nachher kriegen wir Ärger, weil wir Informationen unterschlagen haben… Ich würd ihn melden und gut. Soll sich ein Erstkontaktteam damit auseinander setzen.“  
Claril spielt mit ihren Haarspitzen.  
  
„Auch wieder wahr… dennoch machst du es dir einfach.“  
  
„Ich finde einfach ist hier die beste Lösung.“  
  
„Vielleicht…“  
  
„Und was ist deine Meinung?“  
  
„Ah, meine ist langweilig…“  
Kitan legt den Kopf zurück und starrt teilnahmslos an die Decke.  
  
„Noch langweiliger als meine kann sie gar nicht sein.“  
>>Wieso stellt sich der Typ jetzt blöd?<<  
  
„Doch… aber ich vertraue eh auf Ennari. Sie wird schon richtig entscheiden.“  
  
„Ja da hast du wohl recht…“  
  
„Mhm…“  
  
Einen langen Moment sagen beide einfach nichts.  
  
„Wollen wir in die Offiziersmesse gehen ehe es losgeht?“, fragt die Trill und kommt auf Kitans vorheriges Angebot zurück.  
  
>>Mehr denken will ich jetzt eh nicht!<<  
  
„Gerne.“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
  
„Vierzehn…“, stöhnt Aven angestrengt von der Übung.  
  
Das war keine 40, keine 400 es war eine mickrige vierzehn.  
  
Er schwächelte.  
  
>>Ob das an der Gravitationsumstellung liegt? Aber eigentlich müsste ich doch doppelt so gut sein wie sonst?<<  
  
Normalweise schafft es Sport ausgezeichnet alle Probleme von Aven zu beseitigen.  
Nein, das war übertrieben, sie reduzieren sich nur auf angenehme weiße.  
  
Doch gerade grübelt er über die Vanianer nach, macht sich Sorgen um Ennari, fragt sich, warum er nicht so viel Klimmzüge schafft wie sonst, dann denkt er wieder über die Tarntechnologie nach…  
  
>>Wir brauchen sie! So etwas sollten wir nicht leichtfertig im Nichts verschwinden lassen! Sie könnte der Schlüssel zu einer dominanten Rolle der Föderation bedeuteten!<<  
  
Und das brauchte diese momentan mehr denn je.  
  
Mit dem Stolz der Föderation fiel auch Avens Stolz mehr und mehr.  
Und umgekehrt wäre es hoffentlich genauso.  
  
„Fünfzehn…“  
  
Immer noch weit entfernt von den gewünschten 50.  
  
>>Und wie geht’s ihr? Was war das nur? Sie schien wie ausgetauscht zu sein…oh man…<<  
  
„Sechzehn…“  
Aven stöhnt als er sich hochzieht.  
  
>>Warum bin ich gerade so schlecht?<<  
  
Er gönnt sich eine Pause, dreimal atmet er durch, dann geht’s weiter. Mit dem Zählen beginnt er von vorne.  
  
>>Wenn wir eine Möglichkeit hätten zumindest einen Teil der Technologie für uns zu nutzen…<<  
  
„Eins…“, quält er hervor und noch nie hatte sich die „erste“ Übung so anstrengend angehört.  
  
>>Oder helfen? Denen?<<  
  
„Zwei…“  
  
>>Oder doch eher uns?<<  
  
Eine drei schafft er nicht mehr. Er macht wieder eine Pause.  
Schnaubend wirft er sein Handtuch in die Ecke.  
  
Avens Gedankenwelt fängt an auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten.  
Diese Technologie, die Vormachtstellung, alles wäre plötzlich viel einfacher. Seine Gedanken tragen ihn zu einem dunklen, egoistischen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit.  
Jeder hat diesen Teil in sich, aber selten will man sich ihn eingestehen.  
  
  
>>Eine andere Rasse ausnehmen um sich selbst zu bereichern? So zu tun als wolle man ihnen helfen und ihnen Ressourcen und Technologie nehmen?<<  
  
Er hält kurz inne.  
  
„Ist mir allzu bekannt.“  
  
Er zieht sich aus und schleppt sich in die Dusche.  
  
„Verlockende Idee, zugegeben…“  
  
Aber gerade deshalb entschließt sich Aven für:  
>>Lieber Dienst nach Vorschrift.<<  
-*- Nala Cora  
Nala sitzt alleine an einem Tisch der Offiziersmesse und starrt in ihren Becher Kaffee.  
  
>>Warum kann er mir nicht antworten…<<  
  
Nalas Gedanken kreisen immer und immer wieder um die Fragestellung, welche diese Kultur ihr aufgab.  
  
Selbstopferung? Schrecklich. Klar. Eine Scheußlichkeit sondersgleichen.  
Ausbeutung des Planeten als Grund dafür? Noch viel schrecklicher.  
Die Technologie? Sehr interessant, wahrscheinlich mit unermesslichem Wert für die Föderation.  
  
Aber war all das ein Grund für den Eingriff in eine Kultur?  
  
Ihre menschliche Seite hatte eine klare Vorstellung. Natürlich. Mehrfach!  
  
Aber ihre exoethnologische Seite schrie und tobte. Nein. Auf keinen Fall! Noch nie war ein erzwungener Kultureingriff von außen gut gegangen. Warum sollte gerade ihrer anders verlaufen?  
  
Der Raum um sie herum fühlt sich für sie schrecklich kalt und leer an. Fast wie die Leere des Weltraums, in der sie mit ihren Gedanken schwebte.  
  
Immer und immer wieder drehten ihre Gedanken Kreise um das Thema, wie Monde um einen Planeten. Stetig und immergleich, jedoch grundverschieden und gegensätzlich.  
  
Das PADD vor ihr piept, reißt sie aus ihren Gedanken und bedeutet ihr, dass das Meeting kurz bevorstand.  
  
Hektisch stürzt sie ihren Kaffee hinunter und macht sich, mit sich selbst hadernd, auf den Weg zum Besprechungsraum.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari genoss die Ruhe im Besprechungsraum. Lange hatte sie sich Gedanken gemacht, doch nun hatte sie eine persönliche Präferenz.  
  
Die Verantwortung der Entscheidung lastete jetzt schon, in dem Moment, in dem sie weder feststand noch ausgesprochen war, bereits auf ihren Schultern.  
  
Doch mittlerweile hatte sie auch wieder in ihre alte Form gefunden. Aufrecht saß sie in dem Stuhl und ließ ihre Augen sich durch das Fenster des Besprechungsraumes in den Weiten des Weltraums verlieren. Aufrecht, mit offenen Augen, ein ernstes, aber dennoch grundsätzlich Freundliches Gesicht machend. Ihre Haare hatte sie sich in der Zwischenzeit zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden.  
  
Während sie so starrte, ohne bewusst an irgendetwas zu denken, verging Minute um Minute, bis ein Zirpen des Türmechanismus sie wieder in die Realität holte.  
  
„Herein!“, sagt Ennari, dreht sich mit ihrem Stuhl um und erblickt Nala. Freundlich lächelt sie ihr zu.  
  
Nach und nach kommen alle Führungsoffiziere hereingetröpfelt. Alle mit ernsten Minen. Niemand lachte und scherzte wie sonst, zu anderen Anlässen mit weniger Tragweite. Jetzt waren alle professionell, wie sie es von ihrer Crew trotz des grundsätzlich sehr lockeren Umgangstons in solchen Situationen erwartete.  
  
Dann saßen alle wieder vor ihr. Und schauten sie erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Danke, dass ihr wieder alle gekommen seit“, bricht sie das Schweigen, welches sich im Besprechungsraum ausgebreitet hatte.  
  
„Ich denke, wir sind uns alle sehr bewusst, was für eine Entscheidung wir hier treffen. Ich bin sicher, ihr habt alle für euch die jeweils beste Entscheidung getroffen. Jetzt sind wir hier um…“, fährt sie fort.  
  
In diesem Moment fliegt die Tür förmlich auf. Im Rahmen steht ein sichtlich geladener Commander Benia.  
-***- Eny Benia  
„Captain Ree!“, donnert er.  
  
„Commander Benia.“, antwortet Ennari ruhig. „Setzen sie sich doch.“  
  
>>Es wäre auch zu viel verlangt gewesen…<<  
  
„Warum…“, anscheinend konnte er es gar nicht fassen, „… wurde ich nicht zum Meeting geholt?“, poltert Eny Benia weiter und lässt seine Augen Funken sprühen.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Da wir sie nicht erreichen konnten, dachte ich, sie würden dem Meeting nicht bewohnen wollen. Ich hielt es für unangemessen, den Stationskommandanten von Starbase 173 vom Sicherheitsdienst zum Führungskräftemeeting holen zu lassen. Ich dachte, das sei auch in ihrem Interesse.“, zwang sich Ennari zu einer ruhigen, sachlichen Antwort. Alle ironischen Kommentare und all das, was sie viel lieber gesagt hätte, schluckte sie herunter.  
-***- Eny Benia  
>>Was erlaubt sich diese… diese…<<  
  
Eny kann es nicht fassen.  
  
>>Verschlafen. Das kriege ich noch lang vorgehalten…<<  
  
Er schnappt nach Luft und sucht nach Worten, um seiner Vorgesetzten etwas entgegenzubringen. Doch sein Gehirn findet nichts.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Kommen sie herein und setzen sie sich.“, setzt Ennari nach. „Wir wollen gerade entscheiden, was wir mit den Vanianern machen. Ich bin sicher, sie haben das Kurztranskript des ersten Meetings per Intercom erhalten?“  
-***- Eny Benia  
In der Tat hatte er das. Was er dort auf dem Weg zum Besprechungsraum gelesen hatte, war ungeheuerlich gewesen. Ungefähr genauso wie seine Vorgesetzte, welche ihn hier mit komplett sachlichen Argumenten vorführte, ohne das er etwas dagegen tun konnte.  
  
„Ja.“, war alles, was er antwortet, bevor er sich in den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen lässt.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari wendet sich wieder an die ganze Gruppe.  
  
„Auf jeden Fall möchte ich gern ihre Meinungen hören. Möchte jemand anfangen?“, fragt sie und blickt kurz in die Runde.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
„Ich möchte als erstes nochmal etwas nachreichen.“, meldet sich Lenard.  
  
„Dann bitte!“, sagt Ennari und macht eine einladende Handbewegung in die Gruppe hinein.  
  
„Während ich auch über unser kleines großes Problem nachgedacht habe, fiel mir zusammen mit Elena etwas ein. In der Theorie könnten wir die Energiekristalle der Vanianer mit unserer Warpenergie eventuell wieder zu ihrer vollen Kapazität verhelfen.“, fängt er an und flippt von seinem PADD eine Grafik zur Mitte des Tisches hin, worauf hin eine kleine holografische Projektion des Kristalls, ausgehend von seinem PADD, über dem Tisch zu schweben beginnt.  
  
„In der Theorie verändern wir durch massive,aber nicht unschaffbar große Energiemengen die Bereichsinformationen des Kristalls, wodurch festgelegt wird, aus welchem Bereich des Subraums die Energie generiert wird. So könnten wir dem Kristall quasi einen völlig neuen Bereich unterschieben. Wie gesagt, wenn es klappt.“  
  
Die Holoprojektion verlischt.  
  
„Das war erstmal alles.“, endet er und setzt sich wieder.  
-***- Kitan  
>>Wie bitte?<<  
Kitan schaut gebannt zu der Holoprojektion bis diese erlischt.  
  
>>Ändert das etwas?<<  
  
Der Andorianer horcht in sich hinein.  
Und ja, ein wenig hat sich seine Stimmung gedreht.  
Nicht viel.  
Zu wenig, um das Wort zu ergreifen.  
  
Er findet diese verzweifelten Rettungsmaßnahmen immer noch albern und schwachsinnig!  
Er ist immer noch dafür, dass man diesem Volk ein neues, ehrliches Leben geben sollte.  
Keine Reparatur dieser Vorrichtung.  
  
>>Verschiebt das nicht das Problem nur?<<  
  
Tais Worte kommen ihm in den Sinn.  
  
Vielleicht sollte man das noch nicht ändern…  
  
Ist Zeit gewinn hier wie eine Niederlage? Aufschub gleich aufgeben?  
  
Kitan verschränkt grübelnd die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Vielleicht sollte Tais der einzige bleiben, der je seine echte Einstellung kennen gelernt hat und hier sollte er einfach den Commander der Sternenflotte spielen.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Ich bin dafür den Planeten zu melden“, sagt Aven dunkel.  
  
Seine Stimme wirkt ruhig und selbstsicher und er sichert sich so die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden.  
  
„Mal ehrlich, wir sind alle Offiziere der Sternenflotte. Wir sollten hier nach Protokoll handeln…“  
  
„Nach Protokoll Lieutenant?“, wiederholt Kitan mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.  
„Das Sie sich mal danach richten ist mir ja ganz neu…“  
  
„Wie meinen Sie das?“  
Der Bajoraner wirkt äußerst gereizt.

  
„Das wissen Sie genau! Vielleicht sollten wir hier auch etwas nachsichtiger mit dem Protokoll sein wie in anderen Dingen.“  
  
„Zum Beispiel Commander?“

 

-**- Claril E'Char  
Ehe Kitan etwas sagen kann hebt Claril schnell die Hand.  
„Okay…Also ich bin dafür, das wir die Tarnung entweder reparieren oder doch lieber den Planeten melden.“  
>>Jungs, reißt euch zusammen!<<  
  
„Die Tarnung zu reparieren verschiebt nur das Problem!“, sagt Kitan missmutig.  
  
„Und es wäre nicht Vorschriften konform.“  
Aven schaut Claril erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Dennoch denke ich, dass es für dieses Volk das beste ist. Immerhin sind sie glücklich. Sie haben eine funktionierende soziale Struktur. Sie zu melden und sie somit in die Föderation zu integrieren, muss nicht zwangsläufig gut sein. Vor allem, und da sollten wir uns nichts vor machen, wir immer noch genug eigene Probleme haben. Ein neues Volk da vernünftig einzubinden wird nicht leicht…“  
  
Sie lässt ihre Stimme sinken und hofft, das während ihrer Sprechpause Aven und Kitan sich benehmen.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena beobachtet Kitan und Aven genau.  
  
>>Was genau ist denn bei den beiden kaputt?<<  
  
Bevor einer von den beiden irgendetwas sagen kann, grätscht Elena in das Luftholen der beiden.  
  
„Warum denkt eigentlich noch niemand an den Mittelweg? Warum lassen wir nicht einen Vanianer das entscheiden? P’feg ist ein vernünftiger Mann. Wir haben ihn sowieso schon genug beeinflusst. Weihen wir ihn ein. Holen wir ihn hier rauf. Dann soll er entscheiden, was er für das beste hält.“, führt sie aus. „Sollte er etwas verändern wollen, haben wir mit ihm den perfekten Mann. Sollte er sich dafür entscheiden, nichts daran zu ändern, hat sich sein Wissen über uns sowieso in ein paar Wochen erledigt.“  
  
Elena hasst sich für den Satz und schaut erwartungsvoll in die Runde.  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Eine Person einweihen? Das soll der Mittelweg sein? Bitte! Wir schaffen hier eine Person mit einer Machtposition, die wir nicht abschätzen können… Ich bin dagegen. Entweder ganz oder…“  
  
Er kann den Satz nicht vollenden.  
Es gibt für ihn kein >nicht<!  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„…Gar nicht?“, fragt Aven unschuldig dazwischen.  
„Vielleicht ist melden doch die bessere Idee. Sollen sich die Experten der Sternenflotte drum kümmern. Eine Kontaktperson, die in ein paar Wochen den Löffel abgibt bringt eh nicht viel.“  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Kannst du bitte etwas weniger abwertend reden?“, fragt Claril Aven genervt.  
„Bitte, lassen wir sie einfach in Ruhe und versuchen die Daten…ja…die Daten…“  
-***- Kitan  
„Diese Leute haben eine Chance verdient!“  
Kitan lässt einen seiner aufgestellten Arme hörbar auf den Tisch fallen.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
"Machtposition, Kitan? Wir geben ihm hier keinen Phaser, wenn alle noch mit Äxten und Schwertern rumlaufen. Wir bringen ihm auch nicht bei, eine nukleare Bombe zu bauen. Was soll daran eine Machtposition begründen?", fragt Elena in die erhitzte Diskussion hinein.  
  
Sie konnte Kitans Argument nicht ganz verstehen.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari hatte die ganze Zeit dem Treiben zugeschaut.Doch nun hatte es einen Punkt erreicht, den sie nicht mehr tolerieren konnte.  
  
„Hört auf!“, der Satz kam gestochen scharf in einem lauten, aber nicht schreienden Tonfall. Er war sogar eher ruhig.  
  
Doch er verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.  
  
„Hört auf euch zu streiten wie Sternenflottenkadetten, wenn es darum geht, wer fliegen muss. Wir entscheiden hier über eine ganze Kultur.“  
  
Sie legte ihre Hände zu einem Dreieck aneinandern und führte die Spitze des Dreiecks zu ihrer Nasenspitze.  
  
„Lasst erstmal jeden seine Meinung sagen, dann schauen wir weiter. In Ordnung?“, fragte sie mit Nachdruck und schaut jeden, der bereits gesprochen hatte einzeln an.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Also…“  
  
Claril ergreift das Wort, sie kann das hier noch retten!  
Sie ist ein Führungsoffizier, sie kann sich auch so verhalten.  
  
Alle Augenpaare ruhen jetzt auf der Ärztin.  
Aven und Kitan wirken als würden sie gleich aufspringen, Elena scheint genervt zu sein und Lenard und Benia wirken etwas… unsicher?  
  
>>Mist, die schauen dich alle an! Ist ja auch klar… okay…also los!<<  
  
„Meine Meinung ist: Wir sollten die Tarnung reparieren. Vielleicht können wir eine Art Geschichte stricken, ich als Gesegnete kann eine Anweisung geben zur Wartung des Kristalls und uns so zeit verschaffen alles technisch vorzubereiten und dann…Die Tarnung wird wieder aktiviert und wir verschwinden. Aber für die vielen Daten habe ich keine Lösung.“  
-***- Kitan  
„Ich enthalte mich“, meint Kitan knapp und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Meinung hatte er schon kundgetan, nur scheint die Anwesenden das Schicksal eines Volkes wenig zu interessiere.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Melden! Und wenn die Sternenflotte meint sich den Planeten genauer ansehen zu müssen, alleine wegen der Tarnung, tja, dann ist das eben so. Fortschritt ist nicht immer vereinbar mit der obersten Direktive…“  
Aven schaut zur Seite.  
Er will keinen ansehen, schon gar nicht seinen Captain.  
Der Bajoraner schämt sich plötzlich für sein vorheriges Verhalten.  
  
-***- Eny Benia  
>>Was für Kinderkabbeleien…<<  
  
Eny Benia hatte sich die Szenerie genau angesehen und lächelt.  
  
Dann erhebt er seine Stimme.  
  
„Ich bin dafür, dass wir das der Sternenflotte melden.“  
  
Als er diesen Satz vollendet hatte, sieht er wie mehrere Köpfe entgeistert zu ihm blicken.  
  
>>Ja, dann steht in den Geschichtsbüchern immer der Name Eny Benia…<<  
  
Er hebt beide Hände mit den Handflächen nach vorne und sagt „Meine Meinung.“  
  
Dann lehnt er sich zurück und harrt dem kommenden.  
  
>>Wehe, diese aufgeblasene….<<  
-*- Nala Cora  
Niemand traute sich, Eny zu fragen, ob er das ernst meint. Zu unglaubwürdig war diese Aussage auf den ersten Blick.  
  
>>Dann halt ich…<<, denkt sich Nala.  
  
„Ich bin dafür, dass wir die Tarnung reparieren und die Kultur so belassen. Wir haben für meinen Geschmack sogar durch unser bloßes herunterbeamen und Zusammentreffen mit J’poe schon genug kaputt gemacht. Wie wir mit den Daten umgehen, müssen wir allerdings dann noch entscheiden.“  
  
>>Jetzt ist es raus.<<  
  
Aus einem Augenwinkel sieht sie, wie Lenard sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansieht.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
Dann realisiert er, warum sie diese Meinung vertrat.  
  
>>Exoethnologin. Logisch.<<  
  
„Auch wenn ich hier in der Minderheit bin, finde ich wir sollten die Kultur beeinflussen. Langsam, aber stetig. Nicht auf einen Schlag. Das geht nicht. Die Vanianer haben ein Recht auf das Leben, dass ihnen eigentlich zusteht. Und als „Abfallprodukt“ erhalten wir noch eine Technologie, die der Föderation wieder eine Alleinstellung gibt. Sorry, aber das ist meine Meinung.“  
  
Er verschränkt die Arme und lässt sich in seinem Stuhl zurückfallen in festem Bewusstsein, hier am Tisch die Minderheitsmeinung zu vertreten.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Danke.“, schließt Ennari die Diskussion, nachdem nun jeder seine Meinung abgegeben hat.  
  
>>Nicht, dass sich die Situation noch weiter aufheizt.<<  
  
In ihrem Kopf geht sie nochmal alle Meinungen durch.  
  
>>Quasi Hälfte/Hälfte für 3 verschiedene Lösungen. Na toll.<<  
  
Nun würde es von ihr abhängen, eine weise Entscheidung zu treffen. Über das Schicksal mehrerer Millionen Vanianer zu entscheiden.  
>>Ganz toll..<<  
  
Dann gibt sie sich einen Ruck und fängt an zu reden.  
  
„Ich hatte alle Variationen, die ihr auch vorgebracht habt, auch schon durchdacht. Elena, deine sogar als erste. Ich habe, während ihr sie vorgetragen habt, mir jede einzelne nochmal vorgehalten.“, setzt Ennari an und steht auf.  
  
Sie hat irgendwie das Gefühl, sich bewegen zu müssen. Währenddessen auf dem Stuhl zu sitzen, hätte sie wohl wahnsinnig gemacht.  
  
„Dann dachte ich weiter nach. Wäre das komplette, gezwungene Umstellen einer Kultur wirklich weise? Ja, sie wäre wohl ehrlich. Ja, die Vanianer könnten sich wieder entwickeln. Aber können wir sicher sein, dass sie das überhaupt wollen? Können wir sicher sein, dass wir das mit einem GANZEN PLANETEN überhaupt leisten können?“  
  
Sie umrundet die erste Hälfte des Tisches, während sie dies sagt.  
  
„Ich glaube da nämlich nicht dran. Zumindest nicht als Crew der Verelan. Mit wenig mehr als 50 Leuten. Und ja ich weis, welche Technologie wir da liegen lassen. Sie wäre wohl Gold wert für die Föderation.“  
  
Erneut erreicht sie das Kopfende des Tisches. Dort angekommen umfasst sie die Kopfstütze ihres Stuhls mit beiden Händen und stellt sich hinter ihn.  
  
„Dann war da noch die Option, die Tarnung zu reparieren und niemandem etwas zu sagen.“, sagt sie und schaut Nala dabei an.  
  
„Auch diese Idee hat ethisch seine Berechtigung. Nicht nur das, sogar auch Charme. Aber auch sie scheitert denke ich daran, dass wir die Daten nicht erklären können. Außerdem haben viel zu viele Leute daran bereits mitgearbeitet.“  
  
Sie lässt den Stuhl los, dreht sich zum Fenster und schaut hinaus ins Weltall.  
  
Ein kurzer Schweigemoment tritt ein. Dann dreht sie sich ruckartig wieder um.  
  
„Daher habe ich für mich entschieden, dass es wohl das beste aus allen Lösungen ist, den Planeten und unsere Erkenntnisse zu melden. Sollte die Sternenflotte entscheiden, die Kultur des Planeten zu ändern, hat sie eine Vielzahl an Ressourcen dafür zur Verfügung, die wir nicht haben. Entscheidet sie sich, die Vanianer so weiterleben zu lassen, dann tut sich einfach gar nichts. Entscheidet sie sich sogar, die Tarnung der Vanianer wiederherzustellen. Ja, dann wird sie auch dies tun.“  
  
Sie geht die 2 Schritte bis zu ihrem Stuhl und setzt sich wieder. Schlagartig fühlt sie, wie die Anspannung und das Adrenalin aus ihr weicht. Und sie sich irgendwie schrecklich fühlt.  
  
Die Vanianer hatten ein besseres Leben verdient. Doch sie, weder sie persönlich, noch mit dieser Crew, der sie fast alles zutraute, konnte das leisten. So gern sie es wollte.  
  
Doch sie war Captain der Sternenflotte. Musste logisch entscheiden.  
  
>>Jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen.<<  
  
„Ich werde deshalb…“, schließt sie ihre Erklärung, „… mit Admiral Sullivan vom Erstkontakt-Team in Kontakt treten und ihm unsere Erkenntnisse mitteilen. Ich werde auf jeden Fall dafür sorgen, dass wir weiter in dem ganzen Prozess involviert sind und bleiben.“  
  
Sie schaut kurz in die Runde.  
  
Eine Variation sämtlicher Emotionen schaute ihr da entgegen.  
  
„Hat jemand noch Anmerkungen dazu?“, fragt sie abschließend.  
-***- Kitan  
>>Das…das kann ich nicht glauben!<<  
Kitan sitzt wie versteinert da.  
Am liebsten würde er jetzt den Kopf hängen lassen, aber diese Blöße wollte er sich einfach nicht geben.  
  
Er hätte Ennari das nicht zugetraut, niemals!  
Wie kann sie sich nur so entscheiden?  
  
>>Allen Argumenten zum Trotz, macht sie das wegen Benia? Will sie sich bei dem jetzt einschleimen? Oder Aven? Das ist so billig…<<  
  
Mit letzter Kraft unterdrückt er eine Reihe von bissigen Kommentaren.  
Er kann sich kaum daran erinnern, wann er jemals so wütend auf Ennari war.  
Nicht wirklich enttäuscht, aber wütend.  
  
Natürlich hatte es immer mal Entscheidungen von ihr gegeben, die er nicht komplett unterstützte.  
Natürlich waren sie nicht immer einer Meinung, aber da konnte er ihre Argumente nachvollziehen.  
Und selbstverständlich beugt er sich ihrem Befehl.  
>>Aber…<<  
  
Das hier aber scheint ihm mehr der Weg des geringsten Widerstands zu sein.  
>>Und sich dann noch bei Benia und Aven beliebt machen, ja sicher…<<  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Der Bajoraner setzt sich nach Ennaris Ansprache ganz aufrecht in seinen Stuhl. Einen kurzen, überlegenen Blick lässt er durch die Runde wandern.  
>>Das tut echt gut…<<  
  
Ein breites grinsen gegenüber von Kitan kann er sich nicht verkneifen.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
>>Dann ist es entschieden<<, denkt derweil Claril und hält die Lösung für annehmbar. Ennari hat gute Argumente gebracht und immerhin besteht ja schon eine Chance, dass sich durch die Meldung des Planeten alles noch zum guten wenden kann.  
>>Die Sternenflotte kann sich ja benehmen, wenn sie will…<<  
Eine Erleichterung stellt sich in ihrer Bauchgegend ein und sie atmet auf.  
Claril hat das Gefühl, dass ihr Einsatz auf dieser Außenmission doch nicht ganz vergeblich war.  
>>Es war toll! Super! Und J’poe und die anderen…<<  
  
Plötzlich wird ihr klar, dass ein Abschied wohl in der Form, wie sie sich den wünscht nicht möglich sein wird.  
>>Aber vielleicht ein Wiedersehen…<<  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
Lenard sitzt einfach nur in seinem Stuhl, die Arme immer noch verschränkt.  
  
So etwas hatte er schon fast erwartet. Es war zwar einigermaßen nachvollziehbar logisch, jedoch nicht gerecht.  
  
Sie überließen hier eine ganze Zivilisation einem irren Glauben, ohne etwas zu unternehmen.  
  
Doch er war nicht Captain. Er hatte das nicht zu entscheiden. Das war Ennari.  
  
Und sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Eine, die er nicht teilte, aber eine, die zumindest nicht hieß, gar nichts zu tun. Er würde damit leben müssen.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena nickt, als sie Ennaris Entscheidung hört.  
  
>>Gut so. Nicht ganz meine Lösung, aber logisch und annehmbar.<<  
  
Mehr denn je hoffte sie, dass ihre Hoffnung, dass durch den Krieg die größten negativen Kräfte in der Sternenflotte erstmal ausradiert wurden, wahr wäre.  
-***- Eny Benia  
>>Sehr gut…<<  
  
Für einen Moment brachte Eny Benia freundliche Gefühle für die junge Trill auf, die da am Kopfende in ihrem Stuhl saß. Für einen sehr kurzen Moment. Doch das grundzufriedene Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht blieb.  
  
>>Einmal hat sie etwas richtig gemacht. Und MEIN Name wird in den Geschichtsbüchern stehen. Größer oder kleiner, dass wird sich zeigen. Doch er wird darin stehen.<<  
-*- Nala Cora  
Nala war zwiegespalten. Ihre menschliche Hälfte rebellierte gegen die Untätigkeit. Ihre wissenschaftliche Hälfte fürchtete sich vor einer Einmischung in diese Kultur. Und zwischendrin stand sie und fand die Argumente ihres Captains überzeugend.  
  
Es war eine klare, nachvollziehbare Entscheidung gewesen. Sie begrenzte das Risiko und maximierte den eventuellen Nutzen.  
  
>>Hätte ich nicht vielleicht an ihrer Stelle ähnlich entschieden?<<  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Nacheinander blickt Ennari jeden einzelnen an.  
  
Sicher, nicht jeder ging mit ihrer Entscheidung konform. Das ging bei einer solchen Angelegenheit auch kaum.  
  
Doch niemand sagte etwas.  
  
„Dann danke ich euch. Ich werde vermutlich in einer Stunde versuchen, den Admiral zu kontaktieren. Es wäre schön, wenn ich bis dahin von jedem Bereich das jeweilige Datenpaket zur Verfügung hätte.“, sagt Ennari und nickt Nala, Elena, Claril und Lenard zu.  
  
„Ich danke euch für alles, was ihr die letzten Tage getan habt und noch tun werdet. Ich bin wirklich froh, so eine Crew zu haben.“, sagt sie und lächelt. Kein strahlendes Lächeln wie sonst. Ein der Situation angepasstes.  
  
„Wegtreten“, fügt sie noch hinzu und nickt.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
===1 Stunde später===  
  
Wie gerne hätte sie Kitan hier dabei gehabt. Doch er hatte sie nicht begleiten wollen. Sie konnte es sogar ein wenig nachvollziehen.  
  
Doch so war sie allein mit diesem Admiral. Der ihr gerade einen anständigen Rüffel verpasst hatte. Während er sie gleichzeitig irgendwie gelobt hatte.  
  
Manchmal verstand sie die Welt nicht.  
  
„Ja Admiral. Ab sofort werde ich keine solchen Alleingänge mehr machen.“, sagt sie mit etwas geknickter Stimme. „Und danke, dass sie den Fall übernehmen.“  
  
„Das ist meine Aufgabe, Captain Ree.“, antwortet der weißhaarige Mensch auf dem Bildschirm vor ihr.  
  
„Sullivan Ende.“  
  
Sein Bild tauscht sich gegen das Sternenflottensymbol.  
  
Es war überstanden. Sie lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und betrachtet die Decke ihres Bereitschaftsraums. Hatte sie hier wirklich das Richtige getan?  
  
Niemand konnte es ihr sagen. Und auch die Decke antwortete ihr nicht.  
  
Mehrere Minuten saß sie so da, bis sie sich einen Ruck gab, aufstand, sich kurz im Spiegel aufmunternd zunickte und dann auf die Tür ihres Bereitschaftsraums zuging, der auf die Brücke führte.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Eilig geht Claril durch die langen Flure der Verelan.  
Ihre Beine laufen automatisch den zügigen Gang eines Mediziners.  
Dabei war das hier kein Notfall.  
  
Nichts ist passiert.  
  
Und das ist es ja.  
  
Sie muss sich bewegen, auf andere Gedanken kommen.  
In den langen Gängen des Schiffes verläuft sie sich manchmal noch, die einer oder andere Abzweigung verpasst sie, das ein oder andere Gesicht ihrer Crew ist ihr noch unbekannt.  
  
>>Ennari hat bestimmt schon die Meldung gemacht…<<  
  
Unbewusst beschleunigen ihre Schritte erneut und sie wundert sich, dass das überhaupt noch geht.  
  
Eine weitere Abzweigung und sie steht vor der Brücke.  
  
Ihre Beine tragen sie hinein, ohne das sie es ändern kann.  
Es herrscht ein reges Treiben.  
Die Verelan wird für den Abflug vorbereitet.  
  
>>Uhh….<<  
Claril schaudert.  
  
Die Stimmung ist angespannt.  
Von links werden ein paar Daten vorgelesen. Ein junger Vulkanier gibt sie neutral wieder.  
Aven ergänzt diese.  
Jetzt sagt Nala auch irgendwas.  
  
Claril will nicht hier sein.  
Sie fühlt sich unwohl und aufgewühlt.  
  
Warum tragen sie ihre Beine nicht wieder zurück zur Krankenstation?  
  
„Komm schon…“,murmelt Claril Richtung Boden.  
  
„...ril?“  
  
>>Huch?<<  
War das ihr Name?  
  
„Alles okay?“  
Ennari schaut sie direkt an.  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Sie lächelt gequält und stellt sich etwas von der Tür weg.  
  
Ihre Beine erlauben es ihr etwas nach rechts zu gehen, aber keinen Schritt zurück.  
  
>>Ich will hier nicht sein…<<  
Claril fühlt wie ein Gefühl in ihr aufkommt.  
Aber welches?  
  
Sie beobachtet wie sich Ennari neben Lenard stellt.  
„Orbit verlassen mit Kurs nach Hause, Lenard. Den Planet in Heckansicht auf den Schirm. Voller Impuls.“, befiehlt sie ihm.  
  
Mit aufblitzen des Planeten auf dem Bildschirm wird das Gefühl größer.  
  
Die Ärztin schaut gefasst hin.  
Jeder der Anwesenden scheint es ihr gleich zu tun.  
  
>>Von hier aus sieht er weniger spektakulär aus… so viel Wirbel um eine bunte Kugel…Aber es war spannend…und es hat Spaß gemacht…<<  
  
Lenard scheint irgendwie den Befehl von Ennari umzusetzen.  
  
Die Impulsantriebe der Verelan fangen an, in hellem Rot zu glühen und treiben die Verelan mit unbändiger Kraft nach vorne. Grazil dreht sich diese aus ihrem Parallelflug zum Planeten weg, fliegt eine Halbkurve um dann in der Geraden voll zu beschleunigen.  
  
Auf dem Schirm wurde der Planet immer kleiner und kleiner.  
  
Jetzt weiß Claril, was es für ein Gefühl ist.  
Sie kämpft erfolglos dagegen an.  
  
Jetzt ist von dem Planeten nur noch ein kleiner blauer Punkt zu sehen.  
  
>>Ich hasse Abschiede die traurig sind…<<  
  
Sie hatte so viel Spaß.  
Sie wird die Vanianer vermissen.  
Das alles hätte sie J’poe nur gerne noch gesagt.  
  
„Warp 8!“ Ennari hatte sich mittlerweile auf ihren Platz gesetzt.  
„Beschleunigen.“  
  
So schnell wie die Verelan auf Warp geht, so schnell verlässt Claril die Brücke Richtung Krankenstation.

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein bissel Chara Entwicklung zwischen Nala und Aven + Nachbearebitung Erstkontakt mit Ennari und Benia.  
> *null gebetat*

NPC  
~~~~~ SB173 4 Tage später  
-***- Kitan  
„Verdammt“, wütet Aven und sieht wie Kitan wieder etwas an Vorsprung gewinnt.  
Mit mehreren schnellen Sprints zieht ihm der Offizier davon und Aven fragt sich, woher Kitan diese Kraft nimmt.  
  
Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte er dem Andorianer am liebsten eine rein gehauen, jetzt aber liefen beide erneut um die Wette, wenn auch mit mehr Motivation als üblich.  
  
Kitan hatte es wirklich geschafft Aven hierzu zu überreden und er bereute nicht, eingewilligt zu haben.  
  
Sicher, noch Tage nach der hitzigen Diskussion über die Vanianer machte sich Aven Sorgen.  
Hätte Kitan ihn wirklich auffliegen lassen?  
  
Ja, Kitan würde so etwas in einer extremen Situation tun, da ist sich Aven sicher. Aber niemals hätte Kitan zugelassen, dass Ennaris Ruf Schaden nimmt.  
Und ihr zu liebe, wird er es gelassen haben, so vermutete Aven.  
  
Das bestätigte ihm Kitan auch, als er ihn zwei Tage nach der Ankunft auf SB173 fragte, ob die beiden nicht wieder zusammen trainieren wollen.  
  
Aven verstand die Welt nicht mehr, Kitan tat so, als wäre nie etwas passiert.  
  
„Tut mir Leid Aven. Ich habe überreagiert.“  
  
„Hättest du… das gesagt?“  
  
„Ich war kurz davor, aber das konnte ich ihr nicht antun.“  
  
Aven kann nicht verstehen, wieso er auf diese Aussage hin grinsen musste.  
  
Kitan gab ihm einen lockeren Schlag gegen den Oberarm und meinte:  
„Wollen wir in zwei Tagen zusammen laufen gehen?“  
  
Der Bajoraner willigte mit Freude ein. Nicht nur, dass er Kitans Ehrlichkeit achtete, er liebte es sich mit ihm zu messen.  
Mit dem Mann, der dieser tollen Frau so nahe stand, dem er aber dennoch überlegen sein wollte.  
  
Deshalb konnte Aven es heute Morgen gar nicht erwarten, dass beide anfingen zu trainieren.  
  
Auch wenn der Andorianer ihm gerade davon zu ziehen scheint, bleibt Aven dran.  
  
„Komm schon“, ruft Kitan außer Atem und springt über ein paar leere Container im Frachtraum.  
„Du schwächelst Lieutenant!“  
  
Hinter sich kann er ein lautes Poltern hören.  
>>Ist der echt in die Container gerannt?<<  
Kitan bremst ab und sieht sich um.  
Ein einzelner Behälter kullert den langen Mittelgang entlang.  
>>Wo ist der Typ?<<  
  
Der Andorian horcht auf und hört… Gar nichts.  
Eine beängstigende Stille tritt ein.  
Die schwach beleuchtete, große Halle wirkt auf einmal gespenstig kalt.  
Kitans Brust hebt und senkt sich immer noch schnell als er ein paar zögerliche Schritte den Mittelgang entlang macht.  
  
Plötzlich wird er zurück gezogen und Aven bricht das Gleichgewicht des anderen.  
Kitan ist vor Schreck gelähmt.  
Der Sicherheitsoffizier legt seinen Arm um Kitans Hals und drückt mit dem anderen in dessen Nacken um dem anderen etwas Luft zu nehmen.  
„Unfassbar!“, schnauft der Andorianer.  
„So etwas wäre mir bei der Imperialen Garde nicht passiert!“  
Er spannt seine Bauchmuskeln an um es Aven zu erschweren ihn zu bewegen.  
  
„Was ist los Counselor? Wer schwächelt jetzt?“, lacht Aven und schubst Kitan mit aller Kraft den Gang herunter zu dem umgefallenen Containern.  
  
Der Andorianer stolpert zwei Schritte vor ehe er sein Gleichgewicht wieder hat und sich schlagartig umdreht.  
„Wenn du glaubst, dass dir das hilft, das Rennen zu gewinnen, irrst du dich!“  
  
Der Bajoraner hört Kitans Stimme nur noch hinter sich hallen als er den Lagerraum verlässt und wieder in einen gut beleuchteten Flur abbiegt.  
  
Es war nicht mehr weit und die beiden haben eine komplette Runde gedreht.  
  
Aven hechtet um die Ecke, ruft einer kleinen Gruppe von Offizieren zu, sie sollen aus dem Weg gehen und rennt weiter dem Ziel entgegen.  
  
Vor ihm liegen jetzt die einzelnen Abzweigungen zu den verschiedenen Laborbereichen.  
>>Ich gewinne!<<  
  
Rummsss…  
Ein kräftiger Stoß lässt Aven gegen die Wand links neben sich sinken.  
Kitan hat ihm einen kräftigen Schlag gegen den Oberkörper verpasst.  
  
„Wie zum Teufel?...“, presst Aven hervor und hält sich seinen Bauch.  
  
„Weil ich’s einfach kann!“  
Kitan streckt ihm die Zunge raus und rennt weiter.  
Das Ziel konnte Aven schon sehen.  
  
„Mistkerl!“, ruft der Bajoraner mit der Luft, die ihm noch verblieben war.  
„Du hast geschummelt!“  
  
Ein paar neugierige Wissenschaftler stecken ihren Kopf in den langen Flur um sich Kitans Siegerpose anzusehen, während Aven immer noch angeschlagen zu ihm aufschließt.  
  
„Gutes Rennen“, meint Kitan heiter und reicht Aven die Hand.  
„Das nächste mal“, brummt der Bajoraner und drückt die angebotene Hand, „gewinne ich!“  
  
„Sicher…“  
  
Als sich die unfreiwilligen Zuschauer zurückziehen stützt Kitan Aven kurz.  
„Geht’s?“, fragt er besorgt.  
„Sicher“, lacht Aven und stößt Kitan weg.  
„Als ob mich das stören würde!“  
  
„Wie ist es bei dir?“  
Aven deutet auf Kitans Hals.  
  
„Meinst du das ernst? Das war ja gar nichts!“  
  
„Sicher“, lacht Aven und geht zu einer kleinen Tasche an ihrem Startpunkt unweit der Laboreingänge.  
Schnell zieht er sich eine Flasche Wasser heraus und trinkt ein paar Schlucke.  
  
„Also ich habe gewonnen“, stellt Kitan noch mal fest und greift aus einer anderen Tasche neben Avens ebenfalls eine Flasche.  
  
„Ausnahmsweise.“  
  
„Du schuldest mir was!“  
  
„Ach, und was?“, fragt Aven und richtet die Flasche auf den anderen.  
  
„Mhm, lass mich überlegen…“  
Kitan tippt sich ans Kinn.  
  
„Wie geht’s zwischen dir und naja…“  
Er wird ganz leise.  
„Ennari?“  
  
„Müsstest du das nicht als erster wissen?“, fragt Aven genervt und lässt die Schultern hängen.  
Hätte er nicht so viel Adrenalin im Körper würde er sich das jetzt nicht antun, irgendwie scheint ihn der Sport gerade gegen jede Art von Gefühlen Immun zu machen.  
  
Kitan schweigt und wühlt in seiner Tasche ein Handtuch heraus um es sich einfach auf den Kopf zu legen.  
Der Andorianer sieht so sehr lustig aus und Aven muss lächeln.  
  
„Habt ihr noch mal miteinander gesprochen? Diesen Blick, den ihr euch gegenseitig auf der Brücke zugeworfen hattet, oh man…“  
  
„Ja das war… Ich meine, nein, wir haben nicht miteinander geredet. Was sollen wir da auch besprechen?“  
Aven lässt seine Flasche lieblos auf seine Tasche fallen.  
  
„Keine Ahnung“, meint Kitan schnell.  
„Vielleicht Smalltalk über die neuen Uniformen?“  
  
Aven schaut seinen Sportpartner verwirrt an.  
„Smalltalk? Und dann über die Uniformen?“  
>>Wie hat der Typ bei solchen Themenvorschlägen ne Beziehung bekommen? <<  
  
„Ja, sie sind sehr…ähm…Sie lassen uns gut aussehen.“  
Kitan suchte nach den richtigen Argumenten, findet sie aber gerade nicht.  
  
„Wenn man die Figur danach hat“, lacht Aven leise und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Die hast du doch!“  
  
„Glaubst du dadurch steigen meine Chancen bei ihr? Weißt du…“, sagt er Gedankenverloren, „wenn ich wüsste was sie so mag. Zum Beispiel was sie gerne isst oder welche Blumen sie mag. Ja, klingt kitschig ich weiß, aber…“  
Er geht in die Knie und beginnt sich noch zu dehnen.  
„Man, wenn sie nur einmal von mir schwärmen würde…Das wäre…“  
  
„Tut sie doch!“, ruft Kitan und will doch etwas zurückrudern mit seiner Aussage.  
„Ich meine, das kann ich mir vorstellen, das sie das tut. Aber natürlich nicht öffentlich. Ich bin mir sicher, sie findet dich attraktiv.“  
  
Er geht hinter Aven und drückt seinen Oberkörper etwas vor und unterstützt ihn bei seiner Dehnübung.  
  
„Was mag sie denn so Kitan?“, fragt Aven zögerlich und versucht nicht rot dabei zu werden.  
  
„Du meinst Essen, Blumen, Filme, Musik?“  
  
„Ja, eben sowas…du kennst sie länger als ich.“  
  
„Mhm, also Lieutenant, wenn ich dir da einen Tipp geben darf, frag sie selber!“  
  
Aven drückt sich auf und zwingt Kitan so seine Hände von seinen Schultern zu nehmen.  
  
„Ich soll sie fragen?“  
Aven schaut entsetzt in die Augen des Andorianers.  
>>Der meint das ernst!<<  
  
„Sicher, überlege doch mal, im Gegensatz zu dem was du sonst tun würdest, ist so etwas nicht gegen das Protokoll. Zumindest wüsste ich nichts davon.“  
Einen Moment wartet er, dann aber wuschelt er Aven durch seine kurzen Haare.  
  
„Du bist süß Aven, gib dir nen Ruck!“  
  
Kitan geht zu seiner Tasche und hebt sie auf.  
„Ich muss dann… Danke noch mal für die angenehme Gesellschaft.“  
  
Aven schaut Kitan dabei zu wie dieser den Gang entlang schlendert.  
„Ich hab zu danken…?“  
-*- Nala Cora  
Es war 09:50 Uhr Stationszeit, als Nala sich nochmal im Spiegel betrachtet.  
  
Diese Uniform war für sie immer noch ein ungewohnter Anblick. Sie hatte eine lederartige, widerstandsfähige Textur. War aber gleichzeitig weich, flexibel und überraschend dünn.  
  
Mit einer Hand fährt sie instinktiv über das Material, welches es schaffte, diese ungewöhnliche Eigenschaftskombination zu vereinen.  
  
>>Tausendmal besser als diese alten Uniformen. Gegen die hier…<<  
  
Sie blickte ohne Reue auf ihre alte Uniform, die in einer Ecke ihres Quartiers über einem Stuhl hing.  
  
Ihre Hand erreicht währenddessen die Taschen, welche in die Uniform integriert waren und verschwindet darin.  
  
>>Mehrere Jahrzehnte, und endlich schafft es Starfleet, praktische Uniformen mit Taschen zu entwerfen, die gleichzeitig auch bequem sind…<<  
  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf. Der Gedanke war zu lustig. Die große Sternenflotte. Und die erste praktische Uniform ihres Lebens.  
  
Ein Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie gewohnheitsmäßig nochmals ihre Haare richtet.  
  
>>Mittlerweile sollte es zwar keine größeren Komplikationen mehr geben… aber man weis nie…<<  
  
Als sie sich sicher ist, dass sie alles bestmöglich verdeckt hat, verlässt sie ihr Quartier und begibt auf ihren Weg durch die Basis.  
  
„Deck 21“, befielt sie dem Turbolift, als dieser ihr zischend die Tür geöffnet hatte. Ein Schwall Vorfreude überkommt sie, während sie darauf wartet, dass der Turbolift sie durch die Station transportierte. Schon lange hatte sie nichtmehr geübt. Zu lange.  
  
>>Hoffentlich bin ich nicht aus der Übung…<<  
  
Holodeck 2 hatte sie schon seit Tagen für diesen Termin reserviert. Heute hatte sie die Spätschicht. Diese Chance wollte sie nutzen.  
  
Zischend öffnet sich die Tür. In weiser Voraussicht hatte sie ihr eigenes, von ihr selbst kalibriertes Phasengewehr in die Waffenkammer neben Holodeck 2 verlegt.  
  
Nur noch wenige Schritte trennen sie vom Eingang der Waffenkammer.  
  
Und mit jedem Schritt steigt ihr Adrenalinpegel.  
  
Viel, ja, viel zu lange hatte sie das nicht mehr gemacht. Sam erklärte sie immer noch für verrückt. Schließlich war sie Wissenschaftlerin. Aber das war ihr egal.  
  
Sie reißt förmlich die Waffenkammer auf, als ihr Autorisierungscode den Zugang freigibt. Da stand es. Die sonst recht unauffällige Gravur am Visier der Waffe funkelte im scharfen, harten Licht der Beleuchtung innerhalb der Waffenkammer.  
  
„Calliel“, steht es da in Standartföderationsschrift.  
Calliel war nach alter menschlicher Mythologie einer der Thronengel, die im 2. Himmel Dienst tun und prompte Hilfe bringen.  
Diesen Spitznamen hatte ihr Sam auf ihrer ersten Trainingsmission verpasst.  
  
Woher Sam diese Kenntnisse über alte menschliche Mythologie hatte und diesen Namen hergezaubert hatte, hatte sie ihr trotz hartnäckigstem Nachfragen bis heute nicht verraten. Auch dieser Phaser war ein Geschenk Sams gewesen, der sie seitdem überall mit hin begleitet hatte.  
  
Langsam und bedächtig entnimmt sie die Waffe und einige Trainingsmagazine, welche sie sofort in ihre Uniformtaschen steckt.  
  
Gewissenhaft schließt sie die Waffenkammer und verriegelt sie wieder, bevor sie nochmals um zwei Ecken biegt.  
  
Da ist das Holodeck.  
  
Die Vorfreude kribbelt förmlich in Nalas Fingern.  
  
„Computer, Schießtrainingsprogramm Standart 1 laden.“, befiehlt sie der Konsole am Eingang des Holodecks.  
  
„Der Befehl kann nicht ausgeführt werden.“  
  
>>WAS? NEIN!<<  
  
„Computer, Begründung!“, antwortet Nala genervt der blinkenden Konsole.  
  
„Das Programm ist bereits geladen.“, antwortet die Computerstimme.  
  
Ungläubig starrt Nala auf die Konsole. Eine Augenbraue hebt sich fragend.  
  
>>Warum lief das Programm schon? Hatte vor ihr jemand dasselbe benutzt und es laufen lassen?<<  
  
„Dann öffnen!“  
  
>>Na, mal sehen.<<  
  
Zischend öffnen sich die Holodecktüren und Nala tritt ein.  
  
Und bleibt sofort wie angewurzelt stehen.  
  
„Aven!“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Der Bajoraner wirbelt herum.  
  
Verwundert schaut er zur Tür und lässt die Waffe sinken.  
  
„Du…“  
  
Einen langen Moment rührt sich keiner der beiden.  
Avens Augen mustern Nala immer wieder von oben bis unten, so als müsse er erst begreifen, das sie wirklich echt ist.  
  
Eine Cardassianerin kommt einfach so in sein laufendes Holoprogramm spaziert…  
Es wirkt wie ein Albtraum.  
  
Aven kann immer noch nichts sagen.  
Missmutig zieht er die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Sein Griff um die Waffe wird fester.  
>>Was will die hier?<<  
  
Zwei der drei fliegenden Zielkugeln, wirbeln herum und ändern die Richtung. Sie schwirren knapp über ihm, um dann wieder abzudrehen.  
Das schrille Surren rüttelt ihn wach.  
  
„Computer Programm anhalten!“  
  
Mit zwei folgenden Tönen bestätigt der Computer Avens Befehl.  
  
Die Kugeln stehen jetzt regungslos in der Luft.  
  
„Was fällt dir ein einfach in ein laufendes Holoprogramm zu kommen?“, fragt er wütend und baut sich vor Nala auf.  
-*- Nala Cora  
Wenn sie ein Crewmitglied hier nicht hätte treffen wollen, wäre es Aven gewesen.  
  
Aber da steht er. Direkt vor ihr. Der 15 Zentimeter größere Bajoraner war ein beeindruckender Anblick. Besonders auf eine Entfernung von etwa einem halben Meter.  
  
Doch sie war im Recht. Sie hatte diese Zeit reserviert. Sie würde sie nutzen. Was sollte Aven auch tun?  
  
„Meine Holodeck-Reservierung.“, sagt sie und nimmt ihr Phasengewehr von ihrer Schulter in ihre Hand. "Aber da wir ja anscheinend dasselbe vorhaben..."  
  
Sie fischt ein Magazin aus ihrer Uniform, legt es ein und läd ihren Phaser durch.  
  
"Ich hab kein Problem damit, wenn wir parallel schießen. Du?"

 

-**- Aven Cashard  
>>Verdammt ja!<<  
  
Aven beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Nala nervt ihn jetzt schon.  
  
>> Und wie selbstsicher sie meint das Gewehr zu halten…Die will schießen?<<  
  
Ihm wird schlecht. Cardassianern sollte man keine Waffe geben, sie höchsten damit bedrohen, aber nichts anderes.  
  
>>Aber diese beschissene Sternenflottenunifrom kann man ja gar nicht übersehen…<<  
  
Aven atmet tief durch.  
Dabei hatte der Tag an sich gut angefangen.  
  
„Ich mach das für mich okay?“  
  
Er kann nicht glauben, was er da sagt.  
  
„Von mir aus kannst du in der anderen Ecke üben…“  
  
Willigt er da wirklich ein?  
  
>>Scheiße…<<  
  
Aber vielleicht kann er ihr so mal zeigen, dass sie sich gar nicht so toll fühlen brauch.  
  
Er wendet sich von ihr ab.  
  
„Computer drei weitere Ziele hinzufügen. Andere Farbe blau.“  
  
Sofort erscheinen drei weitere, blaue Kugeln in der Luft.  
  
„Programm starten…“  
  
Er schaut über seine Schulter zu Nala.  
-*- Nala Cora  
Nala tritt einige Schritte in die Richtung, die Aven ihr gezeigt hatte und nickt ihm zu. „Danke.“  
  
So sehr sie jetzt manches sagen würde, so sehr weis sie auch, dass das wohl eine blöde Idee ist.  
  
Er war schon in Schussposition und verfolgte die Kugeln mit seinem Visier. Die Zeit lief nach dem ersten Abschuss.  
  
Noch einmal schaut sie, ob ihr Phaser geladen ist.  
  
>>Dann los.<<  
  
Dann nimmt sie ihren Phaser in Anschlag. Adrenalin donnert durch ihre Adern. Alle Gedanken in ihrem Kopf klären sich und lassen nur einen Fokus zu. Aufs Ziel. Dann erteilt sie den gleichen Befehl wie Aven.  
  
„Programm starten.“  
  
Sofort verfallen ihre Kugeln in hektische Aktivität.  
  
Fokus. Zielen. Schuss.  
  
>>Daneben. Fuck!<<  
  
Der Computer quittiert ihren Fehlschuss mit einer Art Fehlerton.  
  
Neben ihr hört sie nur „Bing, bing, bing“, aus dem Computer tönen.  
  
>>Verdammt. Fokus, Nala.<<  
  
Fokus. Zielen. Schuss.  
  
„Bing!“  
  
>>Ja!<<  
  
In schneller Folge absolviert sie die Sequenz, dann lässt sie das Gewehr sinken.  
  
Aven war bereits fertig, als sie noch ihre letzte Kugel abschoss.  
  
>>Da gingen einige daneben. Aber fürs erste mal seit Monaten…<<  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Als Nala die Waffe sinken lässt hat Aven sie schon eine Weile beobachten können.  
  
Sie war gut, wirklich, das musste er zugeben.  
  
Eigentlich erteilt er gerne Komplimente, gerade wenn es um sportliche Disziplin geht, aber bei Nala schaffte er einfach nichts derartiges zu sagen.  
  
Er ärgert sich darüber, dass er ihr nicht mehr Anerkennung geben kann.  
Und dann regt er sich sofort darüber auf, dass er es überhaupt will!  
  
„Computer, Ergebnis ansagen!“  
Seit langem wendet er den Blick von der Cardassianerin ab.  
  
„30-10 für grün.“  
  
  
„Ordentlich…“, meint er nüchtern.  
„Auch von dir.“  
Das war ein Kraftakt und alles was er jetzt ihr geben konnte.  
  
Sofort will er das wieder überspielen.  
„Die Waffe ist gut“, stellt er nüchtern fest und schaut Nala immer noch nicht an.  
„Von der Akademie?“  
  
  
-*- Nala Cora  
„Danke!“, antwortet Nala und zwang sich, nicht völlig überrascht zu klingen.  
  
>>Hatte er ihr gerade wirklich ein Kompliment gemacht?<<  
  
Sie sah ihm an, dass ihm das nicht gerade leicht gefallen sein musste.  
  
„Du auch. 30 bei der Schwierigkeitsstufe ist eine Ansage…“, fügt sie hinzu.  
  
Das musste sie neidlos anerkennen. Er war gut. Sehr gut sogar.  
  
„Nein, nicht von der Akademie. Ein Geschenk von Sam.“, antwortet sie etwas knapp.  
  
Dann hebt sie ihr Gewehr ein wenig an.  
  
„Noch mal?“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Von mir aus“, sagt Aven und lächelt.  
  
Ja…  
>>Scheiße!<<  
Er hat gelächelt.  
  
Irgendwie hat er gerade Spaß daran gefunden mit Nala zu trainieren.  
  
Sofort wendet er sich ab und gibt den Befehl zum starten des Programms.  
  
Die Kugel jagen erneut durch die Luft und beide Offiziere sind mehr als konzentriert.  
  
Die Schüsse kommen jetzt besser und flüssiger.  
  
„31-17“, gibt der Computer das Ergebnis aus.  
  
>>Wow…<<  
Diesmal will Aven nichts sagen.  
  
„Sam…ist das dein Freund?“  
  
Er prüft derweil seine Waffe und bereitet sich schnell auf eine weitere Runde vor ehe er hier noch mehr Smalltalk hält.  
-*- Nala Cora  
Nachdem auch sie ihre Sequenz beendet hatte, steckt Nala eine neue Muntionskartusche in ihr Gewehr. Die Übungsmunition war extra begrenzt und musste deshalb häufiger geladen werden.  
  
>>17\. Ich komm wieder in den Flow…<<, denkt sie zufrieden.  
  
>>Aber 31 ist echt gut…<<  
  
„Nein.“, antwortet Nala Aven und gluckst. „Meine Stellvertreterin. Schon auf der Akademie.“  
  
Sie läd ihren Phaser durch.  
  
„Den hier hat sie mir noch auf der Akademie geschenkt. Verrückt wie sie ist sogar mit Gravur.“, sagt sie und hält den Phaser etwas schräg ins Licht, sodass Aven den Schriftzug sehen konnte.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
>>Oh man wie peinlich…<<  
  
Aven regt sich über sich selbst auf.  
>>Aber Nalas Team habe ich noch nicht wirklich kennengelernt…<<  
  
Er schaut flüchtig zu ihr herüber als sie die Waffe anhebt.  
Im Licht werden die Einkerbungen reflektiert.  
>>…Calliel? Was ist das denn?... Nicht cardassianisch auf jeden Fall.<<  
  
Aven nickt nur anerkennend.  
„Sieht gut aus“, meint er knapp und gibt direkt danach dem Computer den Befehl für die nächste Runde.  
-*- Nala Cora  
„Danke.“, antwortet Nala.  
  
Weiter ging sie auf die Thematik nicht ein. Viel zu sehr war sie gerade fokussiert auf diese drei blauen Kugeln über ihrem Kopf.  
  
32-19 stand es am Ende der Runde an dem sie Aven anerkennend zunickte.  
  
Ihre Atmung war ruhig, ihr Fokus komplett. Ihr gesamter Körper war darauf fokussiert, diese 3 Kugeln zu treffen.  
  
Es folgten noch zwei Sequenzen, welche sie schweigend absolvierten.  
30-17 und 35-20. Nala war zufrieden.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Aven atmet auf.  
Das Match war gut gewesen.  
Und er hat… Spaß…  
>>Wirklich?<<  
  
Amüsiert über sich selbst schüttelt er den Kopf.  
  
„Ich sollte gehen“, meint er knapp und deaktiviert seine Waffe.  
  
Ungeachtet von Nalas Reaktion meldet er seine Ziele beim Computer ab und geht zur Tür.  
  
Einen langen Moment wartet er.  
„Schönen Tag noch“, sagt er bemüht locker.  
  
Mit einem großen Schritt verlässt er die Holosuite.  
  
Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schließt, glaubt er das wirklich alles da drin eine Projektion war.  
  
Er hat wirklich mit einer Cardassianerin gesprochen.  
Sie gelobt.  
Mit ihr Spaß gehabt!  
  
Er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.  
>>Es ist nicht irgendeine Cardassianerin…es ist Nala, sie ist ein Teil meiner Crew…ist doch nur normal wenn ich versuche nett zu sein.<<  
Innerlich will Aven sich für seine viel zu nette Art dem Ensign gegenüber entschuldigen.  
  
>>Die Frau macht es einem aber auch nicht gerade leicht immer wütend auf sie zu sein…So wie sie aussieht und so wie sie sich benimmt…eben nicht cardassianisch.<<  
  
„Ich werde noch bescheuert auf dieser Station…“, stöhnt er genervt und geht.  
-*- Nala Cora  
„Ebenfalls“, antwortet ihm Nala, während er hinausgeht.  
  
Etwas verwundert schaut sie ihm nach.  
  
>>Jetzt ist er aber ganz schnell weg gewesen… <<  
  
Sie konnte nur vermuten, warum dies so war.  
  
Von der Begegnung vor seinem Quartier, die für sie an der Wand endete, bis hierher, musste es für ihn schwer gewesen sein.  
  
Schließlich verkörperte sie immerhin noch seinen Todfeind.Ohne dass sie dies wirklich wollte.  
  
Jedenfalls schien er unter dieser zu ihr bis jetzt ziemlich ekligen Schale ein ganz netter Kerl zu sein. Verbort, störrisch, ja. Aber das konnte sie manchmal auch sein.  
  
>>Vielleicht komm ich irgendwann an diesem Panzer vorbei…<<  
  
Relativ schnell verdrängte sie diese Gedanken und startet die nächster Runde.  
  
>>Nicht den Fokus verlieren…<<  
  
Schließlich war ihre Zeit begrenzt.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
===im Bereitschaftsraum===  
  
Ennari sitzt locker hinter ihrem Schreibtisch vor ihrem persönlichen Laptop. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie Kontakt mit Deep Space 5 aufgenommen.  
  
Captain Sheridan hatte sofort geantwortet. Nach kurzem Smalltalk kam sie relativ direkt zum Punkt ihres Gespräches.  
  
„… deshalb haben wir immer noch eine Menge Daten und Proben von Vania Prime vorrätig, die wir nicht anständig untersuchen können. Starbase 173 ist zwar grundsätzlich eine Wissenschaftsstation, allerdings wurde sie die letzten Jahre nicht allzu üppig aufgerüstet.“, führt sie aus und lächelt. „Aber das wissen Sie ja.“  
  
Sie lehnt sich etwas nach vorne.  
  
„Meine Bitte deshalb ist, ob sie eventuell einen Teil ihrer Wissenschaftsmannschaft mit einiger Ausrüstung für ein paar Tage entbehren könnten. Ich vermute einfach mal, dass ihre Station wie in allen anderen Bereichen auch auf den aktuellen Stand ausgerüstet wurde.“  
  
Sie lächelt. Natürlich wusste sie das. Starfleet prahlte geradezu mit der Ausstattung von Deep Space 5.  
  
„Was genau gebraucht würde, kann ihnen meine Wissenschaftschefin, Fähnrich Cora, mitteilen.“  
NPC  
„Haha“, lacht Sheridan.  
„Das ist großartig! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das ich noch am Erstkontakt mitwirken kann. Nun gut, zugegeben passiv, aber sehr gerne unterstütze ich Sie und Ihr Team! Schon verrückt, das Admiral Sullivan sich verhältnismäßig Zeit lässt mit der Analyse der Daten und auch der Anforderung der Proben. Immerhin haben wir nicht mehr jeden Tag Erstkontakte.“  
  
Sheridan wendet sich kurz vom Bildschirm ab und auf seinen PADD ein paar eingaben zu machen.  
  
„Ich lasse Ihnen die Kontaktdaten von meinem leitenden Wissenschaftsoffizier zukommen Captain. An ihn können Sie sich direkt wenden und wir werden alles versuchen, möglichst gute Ergebnisse zu fördern“, grinst der Mann über seinen leichten, grauen Bart hinweg.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
"Das wundert mich auch, Captain. Aber ich hörte über diverse Kanäle, ...", sie zwinkert Sheridan zu, "... es wäre zumindest schon ein Raumschiff unterwegs, allerdings von der anderen Seite des Föderationsgebietes. Scheinbar ist gerade kein anderes frei..."  
  
Sie lehnt sich zufrieden wieder zurück. Sie freute sich immer wieder, in Captain Sheridan einen solch netten "Kommandonachbarn" erhalten zu haben.  
  
Auf ihrem Bildschirm ploppte an der Seite eine Infonachricht auf.  
  
"Ich habe die Daten erhalten und werde sie an Fähnrich Cora weiterleiten. Vielen Dank Captain. Sie sind natürlich herzlich eingeladen, mitzukommen, wenn sie möchten!"  
NPC  
„Oh ich würde sehr gerne kommen Captain…“, meint Sheridan nachdenklich und vergrößert ebenfalls etwas den Abstand zum Bildschirm.  
  
„Leider ist mein Job nicht gerade langweilig. Immer noch kommen diverse Delegationen von verschiedenen Sternenflotten Abteilung und DS5 zu besichtigen. Sie kennen das ja vielleicht…“  
Er lässt seine Hand locker seinen Worten mitschwingen.  
„Hände schütteln, lächeln, Essen herrichten, alles erklären, oh das ist neu und das ist neu und dann wieder von vorne.“  
  
Er seufzt laut.  
„Eine fragwürdige Ehre. Vor allem da sich für die nächsten Tage drei Kadetten Stufen der Akademie angekündigt haben. Ich gedenke schon die Offiziersmesse in einen Partyraum umzufunktionieren. Sicherlich sind die Proben bei weitem interessanten und auch nervenschonender…“  
  
Er fängt an zu lachen.  
Ein wenig kommt er sich auf DS5 vor wie ein Entertainer, weniger wie ein Captain.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari lässt sich von Sheridans Lachen anstecken. Es war so herzlich, sie hätte sich beim besten Willen nicht dagegen wehren können.  
  
„Naja. SB 173 hat nicht so wirklich Probleme mit zu vielen Besuchern, wenn Sie verstehen…“, lacht Ennari.  
„Aber ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass mich das unbedingt traurig macht.“  
  
„Sie müssen mir aber versprechen, dass sie mal vorbeikommen.“, setzt sie nach und droht spielerisch mit ihrem Zeigefinger in Richtung des Bildschirms.  
NPC  
„Das verspreche ich Ihnen sehr gerne!“  
Sheridan zwinkert ihr zu.  
  
„Also dann, sollten Sie noch Fragen haben, hören wir uns Captain. Sheridan ende.“  
  
Der Captain lässt den Bildschirm zum Föderationslogo wechseln.  
Einen Moment geht er in sich.  
>>Das Captain Ree noch einen Erstkontakt erleben darf, die glückliche…<<  
  
Er trommelt in Gedanken mit seinen Fingern auf dem immer noch neu anmutenden Schreibtisch herum.  
  
„Auf diese Crew sollte man wirklich ein genaueres Auge haben…“  
  
Zufrieden lächelnd verlässt er sein Büro.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
"Ich werde dich dran erinnern...", murmelt Ennari vor sich hin, als der Bildschirm verlosch.  
  
Einen Moment saß sie einfach da. Dann setzte sie sich auf die Kante ihres Stuhls und versandte die Kontaktdaten Captain Sheridan's leitendem Wissenschaftsoffizier an Nala.  
  
"Nimm bitte Kontakt auf, wie besprochen. Ennari", tippte sie dazu, bevor sie die Nachricht versendete.  
  
Dann steht sie auf und geht auf die Ops, in der für diese Stunde angemessen mäßige Betriebsamkeit herrscht.  
NPC  
=== 7 Tage später  
  
Josie richtet sich ihre neue Uniform.  
Sie musste sich an diesen Schnitt erst noch gewöhnen.  
  
>>Aber sie sieht dennoch sehr gut aus.<<  
Die Uniform war Körperbetont, und vor solcher Kleidung musste sich die Frau noch nie fürchten.  
  
Stolz hebt sie den Kopf und schaut nach links.  
Benias und ihre Blicke treffen sich und sie lächelt selbstbewusst.  
  
>>Der Typ schaut zwar, als würde jeden Moment das Universum untergehen, aber hey, seine Kariere auf diesem fliegenden Schrottplatz ist dennoch ordentlich.<<  
  
Immerhin wusste Josie bescheid!  
Von jeder wichtigen Person, zumindest die Personen, die sie als wichtig empfand, hat sie akribisch genau die Laufbahn studiert.  
Ihr gefiel es wie Commander Benia bisher die Station geleitet hat.  
  
>>Eine klare Linie liebe ich beim Führungsstil!<<  
  
Nun schaute sie nach rechts. Captain Ennari Ree stand etwas abseits von ihr.  
Sie schaute deutlich freundlicher als der Commander.  
  
>>Aber sie hat keinen Planeten entdeckt…! Ich bin mir nicht sicher was ich von ihr und ihrem doch sehr lockeren Führungsstil halten soll.<<  
  
Ehe Ennari ihren Blick aufnimmt schaut sie wieder nach vorne zur Andockschleuse zwei. Hier war sie selbst vor 4 Tagen durch spaziert und hat ihren neuen Posten auf SB173 angetreten.  
Diese Station war ihre zweite Wahl, am liebsten würde sie jetzt auf DS5 sein und Dienst unter Captain Sheridan tun.  
  
>>Tja, das Leben ist nicht immer fair…<<  
  
Keine Position war dort frei.  
Trotz ihres langen Motivationsschreibens bekam sie nur die Antwort von Sheridan: kein Bedarf.  
  
Das kann Josie so gar nicht verstehen.  
  
Aber sie war dennoch motiviert genug sich den Herausforderungen auf SB173 zu stellen.  
>>Was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich nur stärker! Auch wenn ich Angst habe, das der Laden hier jeden Moment auseinander bricht…<<  
  
Innerlich klopfte sie sich auf die Schulter für ihren Mut und schaute wieder nach links, nach rechts, auf ihr Datenpad.  
  
„Das Team von DS5 hat jetzt schon 10 Minuten Verspätung… Wieso dauert der Andockprozess so lange? Wurden die Klammern nicht richtig gewartet?“, fragt sie laut in die Runde und entscheidet sich dann, diese Frage doch nur an den Commander zu adressieren.  
  
„Commander Benia, was sollen wir da nur tun?“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari schaut nach links, als sie den Blick der neuen Offizierin spürte. Doch als sie den Blick erwidern wollte, wendet sich diese von ihr ab.  
  
Sie verstand diese Person nicht. Und wie Benia auf die Idee kommen konnte, diese Stelle an ihr vorbei zu besetzen. Dafür hatte sie ihn auch ordentlich gemaßregelt, doch nun war diese Lieutenant Commander Dupont nun mal hier. Und leider so schnell nicht wegzubekommen.  
  
Zum Glück sah sie sie nicht oft. Meistens schwirrte sie irgendwo durch die Station oder war bei Commander Benia. Zum Glück!  
  
Missmutig vernahm sie Josie Duponts Aussage.  
  
„Commander Dupont, wenn die nächste Wartung ansteht, dürfen sie selbstverständlich selbst Hand anlegen, um sicherzustellen, dass das in Zukunft besser läuft.“, antwortet Ennari, bevor Eny Benia auch nur Luft holen kann. „Anderweitig bin ich mit meinem Ingenieursteam sehr zufrieden.“  
NPC  
>>Hups, da hat aber eine heute schlechte Laune...<<  
  
Josie zuckt unbeeindruckt mit den Schulter.  
  
Ennaris Aussage stört sie kaum.  
>>Die kann ja in ihrer eigenen Crew schon kaum durchgreifen, was bildet die sich ein einfach die Stationspolitik blind mit zu bestimmen?<<  
  
Sie versucht mittlerweile gar nicht mehr die Launen dieser Trill nachzuvollziehen. Entscheidend für sie ist ihr Commander.  
  
Und dieser schien mit Ennaris Aussage auch nicht glücklich zu sein.  
  
„Also vielleicht sollten wir uns die Qualifikationen dieser Ingenieure mal genauer ansehen…“, meint sie gereizt und betont das Wort Ingenieure besonders abwertend.  
  
>>Wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Raumschiffstechniker, die maximal auf der Verelan Plasmaleitungen austauschen müssen. Hat die Frau eine Ahnung das Stationen wesentlich komplexer sind?<<  
  
„Ich werde Ihnen, Commander Benia, aber sehr gerne einen Zeitplan zur nächsten Wartung vorlegen können, damit wir…“  
  
Weiter kam Josie nicht. Vielleicht ist das auch ihr Glück.  
  
Die Tür zur Schleuse springt auf und 8 Offiziere betreten SB173.  
Sie ist verlockt selbst hinzugehen und die Hände der Wissenschaftler von DS5 zu schütteln, doch natürlich lässt sie ihren Vorgesetzen den Vortritt.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Commander Kasparian!“ Ennari zwingt sich, ihre Laune zu vergessen und setzt ein Lächeln auf, dann geht sie auf den angesprochenen zu.  
  
„Willkommen auf SB173. Schön, dass sie uns helfen.“ Sie schüttelt seine Hand.  
  
Sie dreht sich zu Benia und Dupont um.  
  
„Das hier ist mein Stationskommandant, Commander Benia und seine Stabsoffizierin, Lieutenant Commander Dupont.“, stellt sie die beiden vor.  
  
„Mein erster Offizier, Commander Kitan, wird gerade auf der Ops gebraucht und konnte leider nicht hier sein, um sie zu begrüßen. Wir werden dass natürlich schnellstmöglich nachholen.“  
NPC  
„Sehr erfreut.“  
Joel schüttelt aufgeregt die Hand von Ennari.  
  
Sheridan hat ihm nur Gutes von dieser Frau erzählt.  
  
Dann wendet er sich zu dem Commander.  
>>Und der soll der Star vom Erstkontakt sein? Der sieht ja nicht mal so als könne der nen Holodeckabenteuer überstehen…<<  
  
Joel ergreift auch Benias Hand beherzt und schüttelt sie kräftig.  
„Sehr erfreut Commander.“  
  
-***- Eny Benia  
"Ebenfalls. Danke für ihre Hilfsbereitschaft bei unserem" >>MEINEM!<< "Erstkontakt.", sagt er und erwidert den kräftigen Händedruck.  
  
>>Er macht aber zumindest einen vernünftigen Eindruck...<<  
  
"Ich denke, wir sollten ihnen zuerst ihre Quartiere zeigen, oder was meinen sie?"  
NPC  
„Darf ich das übernehmen Sir?“  
  
Josie stellt sich fast genau zwischen Benia und Kasparian.  
  
Ehe Benias Antwort kommt ergreift sie schon die Hand des DS5 Commanders.  
„Commander Dupont, sehr erfreut.“  
  
Sie strahlt über beide Ohren.  
>>Oh der sieht echt gut aus!<<  
-***- Eny Benia  
"Sicher.", nickt Benia.  
  
>>Dann muss ich das schon nicht machen.<<  
  
Seine Idee der Stabsstelle lohnte sich schon. Warum sollte er sich mit diesen minderen Tätigkeiten befassen, wenn es Menschen gab, die dies freiwillig taten?  
NPC  
Josie nickt eifrig und weißt die Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern an ihr zu folgen.  
  
„Ich zeige Ihnen jetzt Ihre Quartiere. Anschließend bringe ich Sie zu ihrem Einsatzbereich. Ab Morgen würden wir dann mit den Untersuchungen beginnen.“  
  
Sie winkt die Gruppe herüber, geht mit ihnen den Gang entlang und lässt Ennari und Benia alleine.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
"Wenn sie nochmal so eine Entscheidung über mich hinweg treffen...", grummelt sie Benia an, dann dreht sie sich um und geht den Korridor in entgegengesetzter Richtung entlang.  
  
Der nächste Turbolift war dort zwar doppelt so weit entfernt, aber sie war alleine.  
  
Ein breit grinsender Eny Benia bleibt vor der Andockschleuse stehen.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh F/F bei Dilek und Elenas Beziehung <3

-**º- Elena Wakeman  
===einige Zeit später===  
  
Elena liegt im Wissenschaftslabor 3 unter einem der Konsolentische auf einem Rollbrett und justiert die EPS-Verteiler der Konsole neu.  
  
>>Warum brauchen diese neuen Geräte auch andere Konfigurationen?<<  
  
Mit dem Mikrolaserschneider setzt sie einige gezielte Schnitte, als sich die Tür des Wissenschaftslabors zischend öffnet und eine weibliche Stimme ertönt.  
NPC  
  
„Ah Joel das ist Geschmacksache. Ich find wir gewöhnen uns schon dran. Und wir sehen jetzt schon klasse aus!“  
  
Dilek legt ihrem Kollegen die Hand auf die Schulter.  
Sie liebt die neuen Uniformen. Und sie will alles daran setzen, dass ihre Kollegen es auch tun.  
  
„Wow…“  
  
Sie bleibt kurz stehen als sie etwas in das Labor hereingelaufen ist.  
Es ist riesig! Viel größer als sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Sicher, die Geräte wirken deutlich in die Jahre gekommen, aber man kann nicht übersehen, dass SB173 vor dem Krieg eine reg genutzte Forschungsstation war.  
  
>>Mit modernerer Ausrüstung wäre diese Station ähnlich gut wie unsere neuen Labore auf DS5…<<  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
>>War das???<<  
  
Elena rollt etwas nach vorne um unter der Konsole durchschauen zu können.  
  
Nach wenigen Zentimetern hat sie die sprechende Person im Blick.  
  
Es ist wie ein Blitz, der in sie einschlägt.  
  
>>Dilek!<<  
  
Jede Faser ihre Körpers fühlt sich kribbelig an. Ein wohliger, angenehmer Schauer positiver Emotion rast über ihren Rücken. Sie muss sich zwingen, nicht vor Freude zu Quieken.  
  
Sie kann sie nur ansehen. Lang und andauernd. Und dann erwidert sie ihren Augenkontakt.

 

NPC  
  
„Elena…“, murmelt Dilek überrascht.  
  
Naja, so überraschend war das ja gar nicht. Sie wusste, dass Elena hier arbeitet, sie wusste auch, dass sie sie undbedingt sehen müsse.  
Aber das sie direkt auf sie trifft und dann auch noch so!  
  
>>Oh nein…Mein Plan!<<  
  
Dilek wollte diese tolle Frau eigentlich überraschen.  
Sie hatte sich das schon alles ganz genau ausgemalt, seit sie wusste, das sie für ein paar Tage hier eingesetzt werden würde.  
  
>>Das war doch meine ultimative Chance!<<  
  
Ihr Plan war doch so perfekt, er musste Elena begeistern. So sehr begeistern, das sie in Dileks Fantasie nichts anderes tun könnte, als mit ihr im Bett zu landen.  
  
Und auch wenn der, in Dileks Augen, beste Plan des Jahrhunderts nun dahin war, so war Elenas Anblick alleine schon Entschädigung genug.  
  
>>Wobei sie mehr putzig als sexy aussieht wie sie da auf dem Boden sitzt… Ahhh!<<  
  
Dilek fängt innerlich an zu schwärmen.  
  
>>Diese Frau ist so umwerfend!<<  
  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen winkt sie Elena zu und formt mit ihren Lippen ein: Hallo Elena!  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Ein Photonentorpedo detonierte in Elenas Gehirn.  
  
Zu lange hatte sie diese Frau wenn, dann nur über Subraum gesehen. Und jetzt stand sie vor ihr.  
  
Sie so zu sehen, sprengte ihre Vorstellung. Sie sah unglaublich sexy aus in dieser neuen Uniform.  
  
„Hallo Dilek…“, haucht sie wie mechanisch zurück.  
  
Sie wollte sofort zu ihr stürmen. Sie einfach nur spüren. Dass sie leibhaftig hier war. Doch sie konnte nicht.  
  
„Commander Wakeman?“ Einer von Dileks Kollegen, welcher auf ihre Modifikationen wartete, sprach sie an. „Sind sie fertig mit der Modifikation?“  
  
>>Nein, verdammt!!!<<  
  
„Nein… ich brauche nur….“, antwortete sie ohne ihre Augen von Dilek zu nehmen „…diesen Sonic-Schrauber hier…“  
  
Hilflos schaut sie Dilek an, dann zwingt sie sich, gegen die Rebellion ihres Körpers, wieder unter die Konsole. Dort schaut sie das neu geholte Werkzeug skeptisch an.  
  
>>Was soll ich eigentlich mit einem Sonic-Schrauber?<<  
NPC  
Dilek strahlte über beide Ohren.  
Gleich würde sie mit Elena sich zur Mittagspause treffen.  
  
Sie würde aber auch so strahlen wenn sie und Elena einfach nur sich gegenübersaßen, ohne zu reden, oder Fahrstuhl zusammen fahren würden, oder sich nur kurz sehen würden.  
Vielleicht würde sie sogar noch so strahlen, wenn ein Komet auf die Station zurasen würde, und alle in Gefahr wären.  
Sicher, nicht wegen der Todesangst würde sie so grinsen, aber weil sie hofft, das das letzte was sie sieht, Elena ist!  
  
>>Puuuhh….<<  
  
Die Vorfreude machte Dilek fast wahnsinnig.  
  
Ja, die Proben waren spannend. Es gab bahnbrechende Ergebnisse.  
Und ja, die Station war cool, alles ja so super aufregend.  
  
Aber nichts, nicht mal der Erstkontakt, kommt an Elena ran.  
  
Als sie heute Morgen das Labor verlassen hatte, starrte ihr Dilek unauffällig hinter her.  
  
>>Die Uniform steht ihr so gut! Oh sie hat so einen süßen Hintern!<<  
  
Und einen langen Moment war sie wirklich verlockt es genauso Elena zu sagen.  
  
„Wenn sie denn mal auftaucht…Sie ist schon fünf Minuten zu spät…“  
  
Traurig lässt Dilek ihren Kopf auf den Tisch sinken und schmollt vor sich hin.  
>>Menno…<<  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena verfluchte seit der Begegnung im Labor jede Minute ihres Arbeitstages.  
Denn jede Minute bedeutete eine Minute, in der sie Dilek nicht sah.  
  
Doch jede Minute die verging, brachte sie auch näher an Dilek. Näher an das Mittagessen mit ihr.  
  
Gefühlt zum 100sten Mal schaut sie sich in den spiegelnden Konsolenoberflächen der Korridore an, die sie entlangläuft.  
  
>>Sehe ich auch wirklich gut aus? Ich will nicht aussehen, wie direkt aus der Dilitiumkammer gezogen. Nicht bei ihr.<<  
  
Aber es war immer noch alles in Ordnung. Wie vor 20 Metern auch schon.  
  
Was diese Frau mit ihr anstellte, war atemberaubend. Sie fühlte sich wieder wie ein Teenager, auf dem Weg zum Date. Aufgeregt, mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch und einem Puls von 120.  
  
Da war die Bar. Und da war Dilek. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr und beobachtete anscheinend den anderen Eingang.  
  
>>Gut so…<<  
  
Langsam und leise schlich sie sich an Dilek heran, bis sie direkt hinter ihr stand.  
  
Allein ihr Duft machte sie schier wahnsinnig.  
  
Und dann hielt sie dieser Frau die Augen zu.  
  
„Überraschung!“  
NPC  
Dilek quiekt kurz.  
Es ist ein süßes und leises quieken.  
  
Schnell fast sie mit ihren Händen zu denen der andere Frau.  
Als sich diese von ihren Augen lösen und sie über die Schulter guckt zieht sie Elena sofort zu sich ran.  
  
Die andere verliert ein wenig das Gleichgewicht auf so kurze Distanz und landet in Dileks stürmischer Umarmung.  
  
„Hallo!“, sagt sie heiter und will Elena gar nicht los lassen.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena klammert sich instinktiv an die andere Frau.  
  
Fühlt ihren Körper, spürt ihre Haare an und in ihrer Nase kitzeln, riecht ihren Geruch, fühlt die Wärme auf ihrer Haut.  
  
Das alles war fast schon zu viel für sie. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie sie gerade wirklich in ihren Händen hielt. Zu lange hatte es gedauert.  
  
„Hi“, flüstert sie in Dileks Ohr.  
NPC  
  
„Oh man, weißt du wie sehr ich das mag? Nicht fair!“  
  
Dilek zieht die Schultern hoch und lässt von Elena ab.  
Sie bekommt sofort eine Gänsehaut als der warme Atme der anderen ihr Ohr trifft.  
  
„Ins Ohr flüstern ist fies“, sagt sie lieb.  
  
>>Aber das mich das schon so aus der Fassung bringt? Beste Voraussetzungen!<<  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Nicht Bescheid sagen, dass du kommst aber auch“, grinst Elena.  
  
Sekundenlang schaut sie Dilek an.  
  
Immer stärker wird der Drang, sie auf der Stelle küssen zu wollen. Ihre Lippen zu spüren, die ihr da verführerisch entgegenlächeln.  
  
Doch eigentlich wollte sie, dass dieser erste Kuss besonderer ist. Nicht einfach so während des Mittagessens in der Bar. Auf die Schnelle.  
NPC  
„Ich wollte dich überraschen! Und jetzt, tadaa, Überraschung!“  
  
Dilek merkt wie sie rot wird.  
Jetzt schon!  
  
„Ähm, vielleicht sollten wir vorerst, zumindest die ersten fünf Minuten, das Gespräch professionell halten“, lächelt sie verlegen.  
  
„Die…die neue Uniform steht dir. Du hast einen süßen Hintern darin!“  
  
>>Oh shit!<<  
  
Sofort hält sich Dilek die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
„Sorry, das waren eher fünf Sekunden als fünf Minuten.“  
  
Sie winkt schnell mit ihren Händen.  
  
„Vergiss, dass ich das gesagt habe, haha…!“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Wie süß diese Frau einfach war. Wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Wie sie sich die Hand vor ihren Mund hält.  
  
Doch das erste passierte ihr auch gerade. Sie spürt förmlich, wie sie selbst rot wird und die Hitze in ihr Gesicht steigt.  
  
„Danke!“, erwidert sie etwas verlegen, beugt sich zu Dilek vor, fügt leise hinzu „Du aber auch“ und lenkt ihren Blick auf die angesprochen Region des Körpers dieser Wahnsinnsfrau.  
  
Als Dilek aus dem Wissenschaftslabor gegangen war, war sie deshalb extra unter ihrer Konsole hervorgekommen. Und hatte sich natürlich ein weiteres, unnützes Werkzeug geholt.  
  
„Das vergisst du dann aber auch“, fügt sie lachend hinzu.  
NPC  
  
Dilek steigt in das Lachen mit ein.  
  
Warum auch immer, das Treffen hier war schon sofort auf einer ganz anderen Ebene als das auf DS5.  
  
Und dann kommt sie ans grübeln.  
Wie ernst ist ihr das hier alles?  
Sie hat klare Absichten, aber sie ging davon aus, für diese wirklich mehr als kämpfen zu müssen.  
  
Manchmal hatte sie sogar die Sorge, dass Elena ihr über Subraum sagen würde. Hör zu, ich war nicht ganz bei mir und hab mich verleiten lassen. Sorry, aber für mich ist da nicht mehr.  
  
Dilek schaudert und blickt auf einmal ernst drein.  
Das hätte sie getroffen, doch jetzt…?  
  
Es war wie in einem Traum.  
Diese Frau zeigt ihr erneut deutlich, dass sie sie mag.  
  
„Elena, ich…“  
  
>>Oh man…<<  
  
„Ich weiß gar nicht so recht was ich dir erzählen soll. Also beruflich. Oh natürlich kann ich dir von den Laborergebnissen erzählen, alles total spannend… Ihr habt da wirklich ein Abenteuer erlebt, aber…“  
  
Sie schüttelt kurz den Kopf ehe sie den Blickkontakt zu ihrer Freundin sucht.  
  
„All das wären mehr oder weniger nur leere Floskeln. Ich würd ständig nur daran denken können, dich heimlich zu berühren und, naja, so etwas eben…“  
  
Jetzt lacht sie wieder, richtig herzlich.  
„Ich meine ich scheine dir zu gefallen und du mir auch und…“, sie atmet schwer aus.  
Wo soll das hinführen?  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena nimmt jedes Wort Dileks in sich auf.  
  
Schlug diese Frau gerade das vor, was sie dachte? Das, was sie sich auch wünschte?  
  
Sie fühlte jede Faser ihres Körpers wie unter Strom stehen.  
  
Dann legt sie ihren Zeigefinger auf Dileks Lippen.  
  
>>Mein Gott, sind die weich…<<  
  
„Dann einigen wir uns doch darauf, dass ich dich auch nicht mit rekonfigurierten EPS-Verteilern langweile.“ Sie lächelte Dilek an. „Und dass wir uns beiden gefallen.“  
  
Langsam nimmt sie ihren Finger von Dileks Lippen und schaut ihr in die Augen.  
  
Mehrere Sekunden lang sagt keiner der beiden etwas.  
NPC  
Dilek will nicht, dass Elena die Hand von ihren Lippen nimmt!  
Sie will genau das Gegenteil!  
Am liebsten sofort!  
  
>>Sich benehmen müssen ist echt bescheuert….<<  
  
Jetzt lässt sie ihre Hand zu Elenas Schulter wandern und lächelt lieb.  
Mit ihren Finger streicht sie über die Haarspitzen der anderen Frau und genießt.  
  
Sie genießt den warmen, herzlichen Blick zwischen den Beiden.  
Die Nähe der anderen.  
Nur mehr als sie so zu berühren geht gerade nicht.  
  
Da das hier eh schon hoffnungslos kitschig ist, erlaubt sie sich noch mehr ihre Fantasie spielen zu lassen.  
  
Wie Elena wohl aussieht, wenn sie nackt ist?  
Wie gut sie riechen und schmecken muss!  
  
Ihr Herz fängt wieder an wie wild zu klopfen.  
  
„Ja, ich mag dich wirklich“, lacht sie.  
Das war hoffnungslos untertrieben.  
  
„Und ich denke, die drei Crewman da am Nachbartisch mögen es auch wie wir uns mögen.“  
Sie zwinkert Elena zu und schaut über ihre Schulter in die hochroten Gesichter dreier männlicher Bobachter.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena genießt die sanften Berührungen Dileks, als sie mit ihren Haaren spielt.  
  
Und die Blicke Dileks, die ab und zu von ihren Augen ausgehend ausschweifen.  
  
Sie konnte nur vermuten, dass sie wahrscheinlich ähnliche Gedanken hatte wie sie.  
Sie musste schmunzeln.  
  
Die Frau war einfach der Wahnsinn.  
  
>>Welche drei Crewmitglieder?<<  
  
Heiß pochte ihr Blut in ihrer Halsschlagader als sie sich umdreht. Und sofort wieder zurück, als sie einen der Crewmen erkennt.  
  
„Ligax!“, haucht sie etwas geschockt zu Dilek, nachdem sie den glücklicherweise nichtemphathischen Betazoiden am Nebentisch sah. „Er arbeitet unter mir in der Technik…“  
  
Sie wusste gar nicht, wo das ganze Blut herkam, dass zusätzlich in ihren Kopf schoss.  
NPC  
„Dann hat er jetzt wohl eine super Vorstellung genossen“, scherzt Dilek heiter und zieht ihre Hand von Elenas Schulter zurück.  
  
„Natürlich sind wir nur zwei Arbeitskolleginnen, die sich gut verstehen und ein wenig, ganz seriös, über ihre Arbeit reden.“  
  
Sie räuspert sich und setzt sich aufrecht hin.  
  
„Ich bin mir zumindest keiner Schuld bewusst!“, beteuert sie laut und sieht zu wie die Männer die Köpfe zusammen stecken und tuscheln.  
  
„Hey Elena“, meint sie leise und lehnt sich in einem unbeachteten Moment zu ihr herüber.  
„Ich finde dich so heiß, sorry, dass man mir das wohl schon aus den Augen ablesen konnte.“  
Sie grinst verlegen.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Innerlich stirbt Elena einige Tode. „Da bin ich mir sicher…“  
  
>>Oh Mann…<<  
  
Dann wandte sich Dilek wieder an sie.  
  
„Ja, das konnte man so hineininterpretieren…“, antwortet Elena ihr, ebenfalls sehr verlegen grinsend.  
  
Und hinter der Tischdeko berührt sie mit ihrer Fingerspitze eine Fingerspitze Dileks.  
  
Minute um Minute vergeht die Zeit mit Dilek. Jede davon genießt sie, saugt sie förmlich in sich ein wie Luft.  
  
Bis ihre Armbanduhr, ein "Abfallprodukt" Lenard's Basteleien, sie eindrücklich daran erinnert, dass ihre Mittagspause sich dem Ende neigte.  
  
Am liebsten hätte sie es sich von Arm gerissen und in das nächstbeste Wasserglas gesteckt. Doch sie wusste, dass dieses blöde Stück Technik Recht hatte.  
  
Langsam, etwas unwillig steht sie auf.  
  
"Sehen wir uns später?", fragt sie Dilek und lächelt sie an.  
NPC  
  
„Ich hoffe doch…“, sagt Dilek und mustert die andere Frau noch mal ganz langsam von oben bis unten.  
  
>>Oh man, sie ist so geil!<<  
  
„Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend“, meint Dilek grinsend mit einem bewusst zweideutigen Unterton.  
  
Und obwohl ihre Pause schon seit 10 Minuten vorbei war, nimmt sie sich die Zeit, Elena noch demonstrativ hinter her zu schauen als diese den Raum verlässt.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine unserer Lieblingsszenen <3  
> Die Dynamik zwischenEnnari und Kitan gefällt uns hier so sehr, dass wir diese Szene ebenfalls auf Englisch übersetzt haben <3

-***- Kitan  
=== am nächsten Morgen - OPS  
  
„Commander, wir haben die Berichte erneut überarbeitet. Na, ich will mich korrigieren, ICH habe die Berichte überarbeitet. Und mir ist aufgefallen, dass Eintragungen von drei Monaten fehlen!“  
Josie hält Kitan ihr PADD unter die Nase.  
  
Der Andorianer hatte sich seinen Morgen ganz anders vorgestellt.  
Er wollte jetzt lieber einen Kaffe und ein geladenes Phasergewehr haben.  
  
„Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass wir bereits darum wissen, dass gewissen Krankenstationsaufzeichnungen unvollständig sind. Es ist aber nichts relevantes in dieser Zeit dokumentiert worden.“  
  
Kitan ist am verzweifeln. Seine neue Kollegin ist grausam. Sie ist wie Benia zwei. Nur in jung!  
Es schaudert ihn.  
Die Chancen, dass sie so schnell die Station verlässt wie der andere wandelnde Albtraum sind also sehr gering.  
  
„Schauen Sie Commander“, setzt Josie lebendig an.  
  
Der Counselor möchte weinen.  
  
„Ich finde schon, dass diese drei Monate entscheidend sind. Ich war so fasziniert von den vorherigen Aufzeichnungen, dass ich vergessen habe Norman zu füttern! Es kann also nichts unwichtiges sein! Verstehen Sie das? Sonst wäre ich nicht so gefesselt gewesen!“  
  
„Von… von Berichten gefesselt?“, wiederholt Kitan unglaubhaft.  
  
„Ja…“  
Josie schaut den Andorianer skeptisch an.  
  
„Und wer ist dieser Norman?“  
  
„Meine Katze Sir.“  
  
„Aha…“  
Kitan hat sich entschieden. Er will das Gewehr, der Kaffee kann warten.  
  
„Also was sagen Sie?“  
  
„Zu der Katze?“  
  
„Zu den fehlenden Berichten!“  
  
>>Hilfe!!!<<  
  
Kitan steht kurz vor einem Mord.  
  
Panisch schaut er sich um.  
Er war nicht in der Stimmung und schon gar nicht in der Lage sich mit dieser schrecklichen Frau weiter zu beschäftigen.  
  
„Commander!“, ruft Josie genervt.  
  
„Ah, tut mir Leid Frau Dupont, ich habe jetzt ein Meeting mit meinem Captain…“  
Er deutet auf Ennari, die sich ihm nährt.  
  
„Ich meine unserem Captain“, ergänzt er und schaut Josie durchdringend an.  
  
„Na gut…“  
Sie prustet.  
  
„Wir besprechen das aber noch, oder?“  
  
„Gerne auch privat, bei einem Stückchen Sahnetorte. Sie können ihre Katze mitbringen“, grinst Kitan sie an.  
  
Josie wird rot und wendet sich ab.  
>>Was denkt sich dieser blaue Spinner eigentlich! So unprofessionell alles hier!<<  
Genervt stapft sie davon.  
  
Kitan braucht eine Pause, eine lange.  
Doch Ennari nährt sich ihm bereits. Eigentlich mag er seien Freundin, aber er war extrem angespannt.  
Immer noch beschäftigten ihn die Entscheidung, die sie vor ein paar Tagen getroffen hatte.  
  
So bitter es klingt, für ihn war eine Auseinandersetzung mit Ennari gerade genauso schlimm wie mit Commander Benia oder Gewitterhexe Dupont.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Na, hat Sonnenscheinchens Brennglas dir auch schon den Tag versüßt?“, kommt Ennari auf ihren ersten Offizier zu.  
  
Mehrere Tassen Beruhigungstee über den Verlauf der letzten Stunde hatten sie wieder einigermaßen für die Allgemeinheit verträglich gestimmt. Diese Josie Dupont war ihr persongewordener Albtraum. Falls jemand ihr vor Wochen gesagt hätte, dass sie einmal Benia als fast angenehm empfinden würde, hätte sie wohl laut losgelacht.  
  
„Ich bin froh, wenn der Tag heute vorbei ist und die Beta-Schicht übernimmt.“, fährt sie seufzend fort.  
  
Dann stutzt sie.  
  
„Apropos Beta-Schicht.“ Sie wendet sich zu Kitan um. „Hast du den Schichtplan für die kommende Woche schon fertig?“, fragt sie arglos.  
-***- Kitan  
>>Auch das noch…!<<  
  
Ja, heute Morgen hatte er den Schichtplan gerade so fertig bekommen.  
  
>>Mal eben hier mal eben da…<<, ärgert sich Kitan in Gedanken.  
>>Hat diese Frau ne Ahnung, dass nicht mal eben einfach so alles geht? Auch nicht Entscheidungen über fremde Kulturen.<<  
  
Er schluckt schwer und verhindert so, dass er erneut eine Diskussion entfacht.  
  
Der Erstkontakt ist gelaufen und Ennari hatte entschieden, alles andere muss ihn nicht weiter interessieren.  
  
So die Theorie.  
Innerlich aber sah das ganz anders aus.  
  
Kommentarlos setzte sich Kitan in Bewegung und holte von einer Kommunikationskonsole den Dienstplan und reichte ihn Ennari.  
  
„Bitte.“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
"Danke!", sagt Ennari und nimmt den Dienstplan entgegen.  
  
Sofort merkt sie, wie Kitan mit sich kämpft. Wie die letzten Tage. Immer und immer wieder.  
-***- Kitan  
„Ist noch was Captain? Oder kann ich wegtreten?“  
  
Kitan versucht Ennari dabei nicht anzusehen.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari spürt Kitans Unwillen deutlich. Er schaute sie ja nicht mal an.  
  
"Sicher. Was hast du vor?", erkundigt sie sich.  
-***- Kitan  
„Training… Ich habe Holosuite Zeit reserviert.“  
  
>>Ich muss mal wieder den Kopf frei bekommen.<<  
  
„Also dann“, meint er locker und hebt den Arm zu einem münden winken als er die OPS verlässt.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari nickt nur und begibt sich in ihren Bereitschaftsraum zur Lektüre des Dienstplans.  
  
===10 Minuten später===  
  
>>Mittwochs Jenkins. In Ordnung…<<  
  
Ennari muss gähnen, während sie das PADD studiert.  
  
>>Ist das laaangweilig…<<  
  
>>Und Training würde mir auch mal wieder gut tun…<<  
  
Schnell erinnert sie sich daran, was Kitan gesagt hatte.  
  
„Computer, in welchem Holodeck befindet sich Commander Kitan?“, fragt sie in den Raum und legt ihr PADD zur Seite.  
  
„Commander Kitan befindet sich in Holodeck 3.“  
  
Ohne weiteren Umweg steht Ennari auf, durchquert die Brücke, übergibt das Kommando an Lieutenant Borowski und betritt den Turbolift.  
  
„Holodeck 3!“  
-***- Kitan  
„Sieht ordentlich aus.“  
  
Kitan schaut sich in dem projizierten Trainingsraum um.  
  
Dieser wirkt fast genauso wie der, den er von der Verelan her kennt, aber hier hatte er wenigstens seien Ruhe.  
  
Einige Gewichte und Sandsäcke hätte er von der Holomatrix her generieren lassen.  
  
„Wow…“, meint er anerkennend und geht zu einem Box-Dummy herüber.  
  
>>Die erweitern das Programm ja ständig.<<  
  
Mit einem halbherzigen Schlag trifft er den Dummy genau ins Gesicht.  
  
Ein kurzes Glücksgefühl durchströmt ihn.  
Die Vorfreude wächst.  
  
„Genau das brauche ich jetzt!“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Ich auch!“  
  
Ennari betritt das Holodeck und schaut sich um. Einen schönen Trainingsraum hatte sich Kitan da zusammengestellt.  
  
„Schön hast dus hier. Computer, Ausrüstung!“  
  
In einer Ecke surrt der Materiewandler, bevor der Computer ihre Ausrüstung aus ihrem persönlichen File geladen und materialisiert hat.  
-***- Kitan  
Erschrocken dreht sich Kitan um.  
  
Irgendwie hätte er damit rechnen müssen, dass Ennari noch keine Ruhe geben wird. Er hatte ihr mit seiner Aussage auch eine gelungene Vorlage geliefert.  
  
Mit verschränkten Armen betrachtet er seine Vorgesetzte wie sie zu dem generierten Equipment rüber geht und anfängt sich auszuziehen.  
  
>>Wohhh…Die Frau hat ja Nerven!<<  
Kitan dreht sich schnell wieder um und schaut den regungslosen Dummy an.  
  
„Und was denkst du, tust du hier?“, fragt er ruppig und versucht nicht zu aufgeregt zu klingen.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Mit meinem ersten Offizier trainieren, offensichtlich.“, sagt sie, während sie sich noch abschließend die Schuhe schließt.  
  
Dann geht sie auf ihn zu und stellt sich mit geradem Rücken direkt vor ihn.  
  
„Problem?“  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan linst über seine Schulter als sie fertig ist und dreht sich zu ihr.  
  
„Ja, vielleicht ist das ein Problem!“  
  
>>Die ist ja drauf…<<  
  
„Seit wann sparzierst du einfach so in Holodeckzeit von anderen Leuten? Vielleicht will ich einfach mal alleine sein!“  
  
Er schaut sie wütend von oben bis unten an.  
  
„Oder zählt in der Hinsicht die Meinung deines ersten Offiziers auch nicht mehr?“

 

-****- Ennari Ree  
„Deine Meinung zählt mehr als die jedes anderen. Das weist du.“  
  
Langsam tritt sie einige Schritte zurück, bindet ihre Haare zum Pferdeschwanz und geht in die Ausgangsstellung des Kib’Otu, des Kampfsports des Trill-Militärs.  
  
„Doch irgendwas stimmt nicht zwischen uns seit dem Erstkontakt und das will ich klären. Und ich kann das Training brauchen.“  
  
Sie nickt Kitan als Zeichen ihrer Bereitschaft zu.  
-***- Kitan  
„Da hast du wohl nicht ganz unrecht…“  
  
Kitan kreist seinen Kopf und dehnt sich kurz die Arme.  
  
>>Wenn sie es so haben will, dann soll sie es haben!<<  
  
Ennari kannte ihn wahrscheinlich einfach zu gut.  
In seinem Gemütszustand will und kann er nicht mehr reden.  
Vielleicht ist das seine Erziehung, vielleicht aber auch einfach sein Sturkopf.  
  
Er hat keine Lust ihr seine Meinung zu sagen und sich dann wieder dumm und dämlich zu diskutieren.  
  
Das hier kommt ihm sehr gelegen.  
  
Denn wenn der Counselor eins wusste, dann das Ennari einstecken konnte. Und vielleicht hilft dieses Sparring ja, ihn etwas runter zu bringen.  
  
„Bereit?“, fragt er motiviert und nimmt die Hände etwas hoch.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
"Sicher", lächelt sie ihn an und fängt an sich langsam, aber geschmeidig zu bewegen, ihn ständig mit den Augen taxierend.  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan lässt sich nicht zweimal bitten.  
  
Er verlagert sein Gewicht nach vorne und überläuft sein vorderes Bein.  
  
Mit einem lockeren Schlag zu ihrem Kopf setzt er direkt an.  
  
Die Trill sieht den Angriff leicht voraus.  
Ein seitlicher Schritt nach rechts folgt, zur Unterstützung des Blocks hebt sie ihre linke Hand und führt diese an Kitans rechte.  
  
Der Schlag geht ins Leere.  
  
Der Andorianer grinst.  
„Das war nur zum warm werden…“  
  
Sofort zieht er sein vorderes Bein hoch und tritt im Halbkreis gegen Ennaris linken Oberschenkel.  
  
„Ich würde sagen das zählt als Punkt oder?“, fragt er und zieht provozierend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Ausnahmsweise“, lächelt Ennari.  
  
Dann geht sie wieder in die Ausgangsstellung. Langsam umrunden sich die beiden. Ennari fixiert Kitans rechtes Ohr.  
  
Dann schnellt sie nach vorne.  
  
Mit geübten Bewegungen lässt sie Kitans Arm an ihrem entlang an ihr vorbeigleiten. 3 schnelle Schlagwechsel folgen, welche beide mit flinken Bewegungen parieren.  
  
Dann sieht sie eine Lücke auf Kitans Herzlinie. Ihr ausgestreckter rechter Arm donnert mit dem Handballen direkt auf Kitans Brust.  
  
Als der Andorianer zurücktaumelt, sagt sie zwinkernd „Der aber auch, oder?“  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan schnauft kurz.  
  
Wirklich viel Schaden kann er durch diesen Schlag zwar nicht nehmen, dann seines Endoskeletts, aber die Wucht lies ihn zurück fallen.  
  
„Übernimm dich nicht Ennari!“, sagt er streng und richtet sich wieder auf.  
  
„Das steht dir nicht Captain!“  
  
Diesmal geht Kitan auf Distanz. Seine Freundin hat einen guten Schlag, den will er zunächst nicht noch einmal zu spüren bekommen.  
  
Mit seinem hinteren rechten Bein täuscht er einen Tritt nach vorne an, mit nur halber Kraft führt er diesen aus, dreht sich dann ab und nutzt den Schwung um mit seinem hinteren Bein nachzutreten.  
  
Den ersten Tritt pariert Ennari erstaunlich gut, der zweite fällt ihr schwerer.  
  
Kitan hat Distanz gut gemacht und reißt ihre Deckung runter um mit einen Schlag gegen ihren Bauch abzuschließen.  
  
Doch auch diesmal erwischt er sie nicht ganz.  
  
„Dafür, dass wir das lange nicht gemacht haben, bist du noch ganz schön schnell…“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Du bist einfach…“  
  
Sie taucht unter Kitans Schlag weg.  
  
„… nicht locker genug. Das macht langsam.“  
  
Sie macht einen Schritt zur Seite und hat freie Bahn einen Treffer mit ihrer Handrückseite gegen seinen Hals zu landen.  
  
Dann springt sie einige Zentimeter zurück, um wieder Distanz zu gewinnen.  
  
"Warum bist du so angefressen?" weitere leichte Schläge Kitans lässt sie an ihren Armen abprallen und abrutschen.  
  
"Weil ich auf Vania Prime nicht auf deinen Vorschlag entschieden hab?"  
-***- Kitan  
>>Meint die jetzt auch noch Gedanken lesen zu können? Die soll sich mal nichts einbilden!<<  
  
„Vielleicht…!“  
  
Es folgen zwei schnelle Schläge und ein Tritt den Kitan diesmal deutlich unkontrollierter und mit mehr Wucht gegen die Frau ausführt.  
  
Ennari kippt etwas zur Seite als die Kniescheibe des Andorianers sie in der Nähe ihrer Rippen erwischt.  
  
„Es ist aber nicht die Tatsache, dass du meinen Vorschlag nicht angenommen hast, sondern eher, dass du unverantwortlich gegenüber einem Volk gehandelt hast. Das nervt mich!“  
  
Er greift Ennari am Oberarm und zieht sie hoch nur um ihr direkt einen weiteren Schlag gegen den Oberkörper zu verpassen.  
  
„Hattest du dich vor einzuschleimen bei Benia und deinem tollen Aven? Muss dafür ein Volk so leiden? Das ist so arm Ennari!“  
  
Kitan wird wütend.  
Sein nächster Schlag ist stark, mit voller Wucht, doch ebenfalls ungenau.  
  
Ennari weicht diesem aus und Kontert diesmal gegen sein vorderes Bein.  
  
Ihr Tritt war ebenfalls hart, er hat vergessen wie hart!  
>>Shit!<<  
  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Einschleimen bei Benia?“ Sie lacht kurz laut auf, bis erneut Kitans Fäuste angeflogen kommen.  
  
„Niemals!“, keucht sie, dem Schlag ausweichend.  
  
Dann schnellt sie nach vorne auf Kitan zu, wehrt zwei seiner aggressiven Blocks ab, stellt ihr rechtes Bein zwischen seine und bringt ihn mit einer Drehbewegung ihres Oberkörpers durch ihren Ellenbogen zu Fall.  
  
Als er vor ihr liegt, geht sie ein Stück zurück.  
  
„Und zu dem Volk. Hättest du sie wirklich geändert? Wärst du, Kitan, ihr neuer Gott geworden? Groß, blau und gütig? Wirklich?“  
-***- Kitan  
„Das, hat nichts mit Gott sein zu tun Ennari…“, schnaubt Kitan am Boden.  
  
Er schaut zu ihr auf.  
Und das zu ihr aufschauen hasst er gerade wie nichts anderes.  
  
Er winkelt die Beine an, rollt sich etwas auf den Rücken und dann vor um wieder in einem stabilen Stand zu enden.  
  
„Das du aber so denkst, das ich hier Gott spielen wollte oder sonst was, zeigt, wie eindimensional du an das Thema heran gegangen bist!“  
  
Er geht direkt wieder nach vorne, eine Faust-Fuß-Kombination folgt.  
Ennari schenkt ihm nichts, auch sie kontert ihn aus.  
Diesmal wird er hart im Gesicht getroffen.  
  
Er macht eine Gleitbewegung nach hinten.  
  
„Wir wussten das es ihnen schlecht geht! Wir haben die Pflicht solchen Völkern zu helfen!“, argumentiert er laut und hält sich seine verletzte Wange.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Ich will nicht sagen, dass du Gott spielen….“  
  
Ennari sieht nur Kitan auf sie zukommen, Sekundenbruchteile landet sie mit ihrem gesamten Körpergewicht auf ihrem Rücken.  
  
Sämtliche Luft verlässt ihre Lunge.  
  
„…wolltest…“, krächzt sie. Stöhnend rollt sie sich zur Seite, um etwas an Luft zu kommen. Röchelnd atmet sie ein. Dann steht sie langsam wieder auf.  
  
„Aber wie hättest du es anders tun wollen? Sie hätten dich zwangsläufig für einen gehalten.“  
  
Dann steht sie wieder. Noch etwas unsicher, aber sie steht wieder. Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf, um die Nachwirkungen dieses Wurfes loszuwerden.  
  
Dann beginnt sie wieder zu taxieren.  
  
„Ja, es ist schrecklich, was dort passiert. Aber dieses Volk ist glücklich. Du hast selbst gesehen, P’feg hat sich förmlich auf die Zeremonie gefreut.“  
  
Wieder wagt Ennari einen Vorstoß. Einen heftigen, blitzschnellen Schlagabtausch später realisiert sie, dass sie hier gerade nicht durchkommt und geht wieder auf Abstand.  
  
„Und wenn wir solchen Völkern helfen müssen, warum erlauben wir den Bynar, weiterhin eine Gehirnhälfte ihrer Kinder kurz nach der Geburt durch Computer zu ersetzen? In einer Prozedur, in der ein Viertel aller Kinder stirbt? Selbst mit intensivster Betreuung?“  
  
Diesmal gelingt ihr ein Vorstoß. Mit nach links oben abgewinkelten Fingergliedern landet ihr Schlag gegen Kitans Wangenknochen. Nicht wuchtig, da ihre Hand nicht dahintersitzt, aber er trifft.  
-***- Kitan  
>>Uh…<<  
Kitan muss wieder Abstand gewinnen.  
Seine Wange brennt, sein rechtes Bein schmerzt.  
  
Es reicht!  
  
Er wehrt zwei sehr gute Schläge von Ennari ab, einen Fußtritt fängt er sich ein, aber durch den lässt er sich nicht aufhalten.  
Er fasst die Frau an beiden Schultern und zieht sie in einen starken Kniestoß gegen die linke Seite ihres Körpers hinein.  
  
Ennari ächzt unter diesem Angriff in Kitans Armen.  
  
„Dieses Gesetzt Ennari, erlauben nicht wir! Das ist Sternenflotten Politik! Wir hätten für diesen Planeten entscheiden können, aber DU musstest es ja melden! Jetzt ist es nur noch Politik!“  
  
Er entlässt die Frau aus seinem Griff und wirft sie unliebsam nach hinten.  
  
„Woher willst du wissen, wie es ausgegangen wäre, wenn wir es ihnen gesagt hätten? Du hast diesem Volk keine Chance und keine Wahl gelassen!“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Taumelnd steht Ennari vor Kitan und atmet schwer.  
  
Er war gut. Sehr gut. Argumentativ und im Kampf.  
  
Ebenfalls schwer atmend steht der große Andorianer vor ihr. Hektisch zucken seine Fühler.  
  
„Du hättest ihnen auch keine Wahl gelassen. Auch du, Kitan, hättest sie nur gezwungen. In einen Lebensstil, der DIR gefällt.“  
  
In Erwartung eines zentral platzierten Angriffs hat Kitan seine seitliche Deckung vernachlässigt.  
  
Ein weiter Schwinger Ennaris fliegt krachend gegen Kitans Wange, während sie mit ihrem linken Arm ihr eigenes Gesicht abblockt.  
  
Ihre Faust brannte. Auch ihre linke Körperseite sendet unentwegt Schmerzsignale an ihr Gehirn.  
  
>>Egal, weiter…<<  
  
„Die einzige, die ihnen die Wahl gelassen hätte, war Elena! Natürlich kann ich nicht wissen, wie es ausgegangen wäre. Aber kannst du das? Wirklich, Kitan? Kannst du sicher sein, dass deine Variante die bessere gewesen wäre?“  
  
Als Kitan wieder in Kampfposition geht, hebt auch sie wieder ihre Deckung.  
  
„Es haben sich schon ganze Kulturen selbst umgebracht, als zum angekündigten Zeitpunkt ihr Gott nicht kam und ihr Glauben dadurch wertlos wurde.“  
-***- Kitan  
„Ich habe mich damals entschieden deine erster Offizier zu werden, weil du mit Herz entscheidest! Und unkonventionell!“  
  
Kitan atmet tief ein.  
Er schmeckt etwas Blut in seinem Mund.  
  
Wieder geht er mit voller Kraft in mehre Angriffstechniken.  
  
Ennari trifft ihn zweimal hart, jedes mal an der selben Stelle. Angespornt vom Schmerz bringt er zwei gute Tritte gegen sie.  
  
Obwohl das hier hart ist, verdammt weh tut, ist es zugleich berauschend.  
  
„Wo ist diese Art jetzt, hä?“  
  
Er täuscht einen Schlag an und bringt Ennari in eine defensive Position.  
Mit seiner freien Rückhand greift er ihren zum Block erhobenen Arm und dreht sich über ihren Rücken.  
  
Mit einer lockeren Handbewegung nach innen lässt er den Hebel über den gestreckten Arm hinter Ennaris Rücken wirken.  
  
„Wo? Ich habe nichts von deinem Herz in dieser Entscheidung gesehen! Und das…das lässt mich zweifeln“, meint er ruhig.  
  
Kitan ist selbst überrascht darüber, wie sehr ihn das betrübt.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Kreissägenartiger Schmerz brennt durch Ennaris Arm und Schulter und nimmt ihr die Sicht.  
  
Instinktiv landet ein Tritt mit voller Wucht gegen Kitans rechte Kniescheibe, die sie vorhin schon einmal getroffen hatte.  
  
Sofort lässt Kitan sie los.  
  
Immer noch schmerzgeblendet taumelt sie vorwärts. Nur weg von ihm.  
  
„Dieses Herz…“, brüllt Ennari und dreht sich um, „… hält mich seit Tagen wach!“ Ihre Lunge schmerzt, als sie die benötigte Luft hierfür einatmet.  
  
Dann bewegt sie sich wieder auf Kitan zu, im Rahmen ihrer verbleibenden körperlichen Möglichkeiten schnell.  
  
„Jede… dieser… Optionen“, bei jedem Wort landet ein Schlag gegen Kitans Deckung.  
„Bricht mir das HERZ!“ Auf diesem letzten Wort kracht ein Schlag direkt gegen Kitans Deckung und schleudert ihn einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Keine davon ist gerecht. Keine davon ist RICHTIG."  
  
Keuchend und prustend bleibt sie stehen. Ihre Beine fühlen sich unglaublich wackelig an, als würden sie jederzeit versagen können. Langsam und warm fühlt sie Blut aus ihrem Mundwinkel rinnen. Sie konnte das Adrenalin förmlich schmecken, welches in rauen Mengen durch ihren Organismus floss.  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan pausiert kurz.  
Der Blick seiner Freundin ist ernst, schmerzverzehrt und erschöpft und dennoch erkennt er klar, dass sie es ernst meint.  
  
Sie leidet wirklich unter dieser Entscheidung!  
  
>>Und ja, vielleicht war keine gerecht…<<, gesteht sich Kitan ein.  
  
Immer noch atmete er tief ein. Er brauchte eine Pause von der Schlagkombination.  
Noch fühlte er sich nicht zu einem Angriff bereit.  
  
„Dennoch hättest du mich mehr teilhaben lassen müssen! Wenn nicht schon an dieser Entscheidung, dann daran wie du dich danach fühlst!“  
  
Die Wut war wieder da und somit auch die Energie.  
  
„Zeig mir einfach, das mein Captain noch nicht zu einer eiskalten, blinden Führungsperson verkommen und kein totales Arschlosch ist!“  
  
Es ist raus!  
Er fühlt sich wie beflügelt.  
  
Kitan täuscht einen Schlag mit der Vorhand an, zieht mit der Rückhand nach.  
  
Ennari bleibt fast auf der Stelle und kann ihn auskontern.  
  
Er muss grinsen als sich ihre Augen treffen.  
  
>>Dann so!<<  
  
Noch einmal geht er mit einer links-rechts Kombination vor.  
  
Jetzt hat er den richtigen Abstand.  
  
Mit seinem linken Bein holt er zu seinem weiteren Tritt gegen Ennaris Oberkörper aus.  
  
Sie reagiert instinktiv schnell und schließt sich ebenfalls mit ihrem linken Bein Kitans Ausholbewegung an.  
  
Als ihr Tritt ihn trifft wird sie ebenfalls von Kitans Bein zur Seite gedrückt.  
  
„Ah…!“  
  
Wieder hat Ennari das rechte Bein erwischt, wieder die selbe Stelle.  
  
Der Andorianer geht nach vorne und muss dem beißenden Schmerz in seinem Oberschenkel nachgeben.  
  
„Scheiße!“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
War sie wirklich eine eiskalte Führungsperson geworden? Hatte Kitan womöglich Recht?  
  
>>Niemals…<<  
  
Langsam rappelt sich Ennari wieder auf. Schwer atmend und schwankend steht sie vor Kitan, der immer noch mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nach vorn gebeugt da steht.  
  
„Hast du nicht gemerkt, dass ich das versucht habe? Doch du bist mir immer aus dem Weg gegangen…“ Sie kann diese Sätze kaum noch sprechen. Mit jedem Atemzug brennt es in ihrer Lunge. Auch kündigt ein starkes Zittern ihrer Beine das baldige Ende ihrer Fähigkeit zu Stehen an.  
  
„Würde ein Arschloch-Captain das hier tun?“, fragt sie, taumelt auf Kitan zu und umarmt ihn. Dann versagen ihre Beine komplett.  
  
Mit ihrem kompletten Gewicht hängt sie an Kitan, der sie beide nicht mehr halten kann. Nebeneinander schlagen beide auf dem Boden auf.  
  
Als alle Luft ihre Lungen verlässt, steigt eine ungeheure Euphorie in Ennari auf.  
  
Und sie fängt an zu lachen. Laut. Schmerzverzerrt. Unkontrolliert. Und Anhaltend.  
Und sie wusste nicht mal warum.  
-***- Kitan  
>>Das…?<<  
  
Kitan realisiert erst mehrere Augenblicke später den Aufprall auf den projizierten Trainingsboden.  
  
Doch nichts tut ihm weh.  
Immer noch schmeckt er das Blut in seinem Mund, doch es stört ich nicht.  
Sein Herz rast wie wild und doch fühlt er sich entspannt.  
  
Er scheint nichts mehr zu spüren.  
  
Ennaris Lachen nimmt ihm alles.  
Die Schmerzen.  
Die Sorgen.  
Seine Wut…  
  
Entkräftet dreht er sich zur Seite um die Trill zu sehen.  
Sie liegt fast neben ihm und lacht einfach nur aus vollem Herzen.  
  
Er nimmt seinen schlappem Arm vor die Stirn und muss schmunzeln, erst ist es nur das, doch dann merkt er ebenfalls wie er lacht.  
  
Lange.  
Laut.  
  
Sein Kopf ist leer.  
  
Und, verrückterweise hat er das Gefühl, sich noch nie so wohl gefühlt zu haben.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Heiß und schön wabert die Euphorie durch Ennaris Organismus bis in ihre letzte Fingerspitze.  
Alle Schmerzen schienen vergessen zu sein. Alle Gedanken waren restlos ausgelöscht. Sie fühlte sich einfach nur wohl. Obwohl der stark eisenartige Geschmack ihres Blutes immer noch nicht aus ihrem Mund wich.  
  
Und neben ihr liegt ihr bester Freund und erster Offizier auf dem Boden dieses projezierten Raumes, ebenfalls blutend und lachend. So absurd diese Situation auch war, so schön war sie doch.  
  
Dann, langsam, aber sicher verebbt Ennaris Lachen. Doch die Euphorie bleibt.  
  
„Kitan…“ Mehr bringt sie gerade nicht zustande.  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan schaut in Ennaris fröhliche Augen als sie seinen Namen sagt.  
  
Er strahlt mindestens genauso erleichtert zurück.  
  
„Ennari…“, meint er heiser und holt Luft.  
„Du siehst wirklich umwerfend aus.“  
  
Wieder muss er lachen.  
  
Jetzt merkt er langsam wieder seine Verletzungen.  
Sein Brustkorb schmerzt, seine Wange brennt.  
  
„Egal…“, murmelt er noch Gedanken verloren und dreht sich auf den Rücken um die Decke anzustarren.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Danke.“, keucht sie zurück. „Du bist auch der hübscheste Andorianer, den ich je zu Boden umarmt habe…“  
  
Kurz muss sie hell auflachen. Dann geht ihr Lachen in ein „AAAaarrgg“ über, als sich ein bohrender Schmerz durch die Lachbewegung einstellt.  
  
Langsam tut sie es Kitan gleich und rollt auf ihren Rücken.  
  
Der Versuch, „einfach so“ aufzustehen, schlägt grandios fehl. Ein weiterer ebenso.  
  
Dann dreht sich Ennari auf die Seite und hebelt sich seitlich nach oben.  
  
Auf Knien sagt sie „Soweit bin ich schonmal. Jetzt der Rest.“  
  
Ächzend, prustend, stöhnend und keuchend richtet sich Ennari unter Schmerzen komplett auf.  
Ihre Beine zittern immer noch. Allerdings nicht mehr so schlimm wie gerade.  
  
„Ich denke, wir sollten mal bei Claril vorbeischauen….“, keucht sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, sich ihren Brustkorb haltend. Dabei stützt sie sich, etwas in die Hocke gehend, auf ihrem eigenen Knien ab.  
-***- Kitan  
Ennaris erster Offizier kämpft ebenfalls.  
Erst stützt er sich auf die Unterarme, dann spürt er wie der Schmerz in seinem rechten Ellenbogen ihn wieder zu Boden zwingt.  
  
„Bilde ich es mir ein, oder schlägst du härter als damals?“, stöhnt er.  
  
>>Neuer Plan!<<  
  
Nun dreht er sich auf die rechte Seite, winkelt seine Beine etwas an.  
„Ah…“  
  
Mit etwas Schwung lässt er sich über den Rücken auf die schräg aufsetzten Beine rollen.  
  
Jetzt steht er. Krumm und schief, aber er steht.  
  
Er macht einen Schritt auf Ennari zu.  
Ein stechender Schmerz pocht in seinem rechten Bein, normal auftreten ist unmöglich.  
  
Beherzt humpelt er zu seiner Freundin herüber und streckt die Hand aus.  
  
„Wenn ich bitten darf“, sagt er herzlich und lächelt.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Sofort ergreift sie die ihr angebotene Hand und wechselt auf seine rechte Seite, als sie sieht, dass er mit diesem Bein nicht richtig auftreten kann.  
  
„Es ist mir…aaaaahh…. eine wahre Freude“, ächzt sie.  
  
Dann verlassen beide humpelnd und sich gegenseitig stützend das Holodeck.  
  
„Programm beenden!“, murmelt Ennari verkniffen im Vorbeigehen der Kontrollkonsole zu.  
-***- Kitan  
Als sich die Tür zur Station öffnet brennt das helle Licht in Kitans Augen.  
  
Er stöhnt auf, als er seinen ersten Schritt in den Gang macht und Ennari und er pausieren kurz.  
  
„Geht’s?“, fragt sie und mustert Kitan aufmerksam.  
  
„Ja…wieso auch nicht?“  
Ein weiteres Stöhnen folgt kurz darauf, dennoch kämpft Kitan sich tapfer vor. Schritt für Schritt.  
  
Beide biegen gerade um die Ecke, als sie eine aufgeregte Stimme hören.  
„Captain!“  
  
Kitan hebt seinen Kopf etwas mehr und erkennt eine junge Frau, die auf beide zu rennt.  
  
„Oh mein Gott! Geht es Ihnen gut?“  
Die Bolianer umrundet Ennari und Kitan einmal komplett.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“  
Sie ist schon drauf und dran ihren Kommunikator zu berühren.  
  
„Es ist… nichts weiter! Nur die Ruhe Crewman! Wir…“, sagt Kitan und schaut Ennari dabei an.  
„Wir sind nur die Treppen runter gefallen.“  
  
Die Antwort kam so überzeugend, dass die junge Frau in ihrer Bewegung inne hält.  
  
„Also dann…schönen Tag noch.“  
Mit seiner verbliebenen Kraft zieht Kitan Ennari weiter Richtung Turbolift.  
  
Die Bolianerin bleibt regungslos zurück.  
„Eine Treppe…?“, murmelt sie verwirrt und schaut den Gang in beide Richtungen hinunter.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
"Die Treppen?" Ennari schaut Kitan an und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Aaarrr..." Selbst das tat ihr weh.  
  
Sie konnte nicht anders, als kurz zu lachen.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
~~  
  
„Oh Himmel…“  
  
Claril schaut gebannt auf den kleinen Bildschirm vor ihr.  
Mit wild flackernden Bilder werden diverse Ergebnisse ausgegeben. Neben den einzelnen Symptomen und Beschwerden erscheint in der rechten Bildecke der anatomische Aufbau einer Trill und darunter der eines Andorianers.  
  
Mit immer mehr angezeigten Begriffen fangen zugleich auch immer mehr Körperregionen der anatomischen Schattenfiguren an rot aufzuleuchten.  
  
„Oh!“  
  
Neetu steht hinter der Ärztin und linst gespannt über ihre Schulter.  
Sein Blick fällt auf das rote Lichtermeer, welches sich über beide anatomischen Projektionen zieht.  
  
„Das ist…“  
  
„…Schrecklich!“, ergänzt Claril wütend, schnappt sich ihr Datenpad und stapft zurück in einem separaten Untersuchungsraum.  
  
Auf dem einem Biobett in dem Raum sitzen eng beieinander gleich zwei völlig geschaffte Offiziere.  
Aber nicht irgendwelche!  
  
Ihr Captain und ihr erster Offizier schauen sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln an.  
  
„Was um alles in der Welt habt ihr getan?“, fragt sie entsetzt und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Sie kommt sich vor als müsse sie mit zwei Kinder schimpfen.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari schaut Kitan an.  
Beide verstehen sofort, ohne zu kommunizieren und antworten synchron.  
  
„Wir sind die Treppen runtergefallen…“  
  
Ennari kann nicht verhindern, dass ihr Lächeln noch breiter wird.  
  
„Wie schauts aus, Claril?“, fragt sie, aufgrund ihres und Kitans Zustand mit einigermaßen besorgtem Unterton in der Stimme.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Die…wie bitte?“  
  
Ennaris Worte brauchen einige Sekunden um bei Claril die Wirkung zu entfalten.  
  
„Die Treppe?“  
Claril steht kurz vorm ausrasten.  
In ihrer Verzweiflung wirft die Hände über den Kopf.  
  
>>Es ist offiziell, ich arbeite nur noch mit verrückten!<<  
  
„Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie viel Aufsehen ihr erregt habt, als ihr euch hierher geschleppt habt? Ich habe drei Anfangen wegen eines medizinischen Notfalls bekommen! Commander Benia hat hiervon“, sie deutet auf ihr PADD mit den Untersuchungsergebnissen,“ irgendwie gehört und will dringend wissen, was los ist!“  
  
Mit vollem Elan dreht sich Claril ab und schaut zur Decke.  
  
„Und da soll ich sagen: Die Treppe runter gefallen?“  
  
Sie holt in ihrer Fassungslosigkeit noch einmal tief Luft.  
  
„Ihr schafft mich! Wisst ihr was ihr alles habt?“  
  
„Oh!“  
  
Kitan hebt zögerlich den Arm.  
  
„Ich weiß es!“  
  
Claril schaut Kitan an als würde sie ihn jeden Augenblick für bescheuert erklären.  
Dennoch – und sie wird es sofort bereuen- wartet sie seine Antwort ab.  
  
„Wir haben Schmerzen! Mir tut der Arm so weh, muss ne Stufe richtig erwischt haben! Aua…“, sagt er theatralisch und zieht die Mundwinkel nach unten.  
  
Claril schüttelt den Kopf, ganz langsam.  
>>Das habe ich davon, wenn ich diesem Idioten dann auch noch den Raum gebe, rumzuspinnen.<<  
  
Kitan genießt seinen stillen Triumph und gibt mit seiner Schulter Ennari einen leichten Stoß, damit sie ihn ebenfalls lobt.  
  
„Ich weiß wirklich manchmal gar nicht mehr warum ich das noch mache…“, murmelt Claril verzweifelt vor sich hin und ignoriert die grinsenden Offiziere.  
  
„Commander Kitan“, betont sie streng.  
„Du hast eine Kontusion an der Schulter, am Oberarm und eine starke Kontusion an der rechten Kniescheibe. Ich habe einen Riss des Oberschenkelmuskels festgestellt, ebenfalls rechts, und einen Mikroriss in deinem Exoskellets!“  
  
Sie geht ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.  
  
„Wie schafft man so etwas?“  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wendet sie sich an Ennari.  
  
„Ennari, mittelschwere Distorsion des linken Armes, Kontusion an Schulter, Oberkörper, besonders Brustbein, Oberschenkel und Fußgelenk. Einen verschobenen Wirbel und ein Hämatom am rechten Auge.“  
  
Schwer seufzen geht sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch herüber und legt das PADD ab.  
  
>>Ich brauch einen Schichtwechsel…<<  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Als Kitans Schulter die ihre berührt, autscht Ennari kurz.  
  
Schweigsam lässt sie Clarils Rüffel über sie ergehen, dann schaut sie der Ärztin nach, die kurz den Raum verlässt.  
  
Dann schaut sie Kitan an.  
  
„Wie in alten Zeiten, was Kitan?“, lacht sie und knufft Kitan mit ihrem nicht ganz so lädierten Arm gegen den Oberarm.  
-***- Kitan  
„Hey ja, könnte man meinen.“  
  
Kitan versteht sofort, was Ennari meint.  
  
„Nur das wir jetzt noch viel besser aussehen als damals“, lacht er und stellt fest, dass das ein Fehler war.  
  
Sofort krümmt er sich nach vorne und hält sich den Bauch.  
„Autsch“, murmelt er angeschlagen.

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F/F mit Elena und Dilek - wir entwickeln ihre Beziehung weiter. ++ WARNUNG: Hier haben wir eine Sexszene
> 
> Und Ennari darf ebenfalls feststellen, dass sie wohl doch in Aven verliebt ist.

-**º- Elena Wakeman  
===kurze Zeit später auf der Ops===  
  
„Ja, Sir. Ich hole den aktuellen Kommandanten. Wir rufen zurück. Starbase 173 Ende.“, beendet Lieutenant Borowski mit nervöser Stimme das Gespräch mit dem Admiral.  
  
>>Mist. Jetzt muss ich doch…<<  
  
Er hatte gehofft, dies vermeiden zu können. Doch jetzt blieb ihm keine andere Wahl.  
  
Er atmet tief durch, dann drückt er auf seinen Kommunikator.  
  
„Ops an Elena.“  
  
Elena, welche gerade mit beiden Händen einen neuen Plasmainjektor einsetzt, vollendet dies und drückt etwas unwillig ebenfalls auf ihren Kommunikator. Es war die Stimme Tim Borowskis. Wie gefühlt jede dritte Schicht.  
  
„Elena hier. Was gibts?“  
  
„Du wirst auf der Ops gebraucht. Komm bitte schnell.“, sagt der Lieutenant und hofft, die Angelegenheit nicht über Intercom klären zu müssen.  
  
„Sicher.“, antwortet Elena und beendet die Kommunikation.  
  
>>Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder….<<  
  
Schnellen Schrittes begibt sie sich zum nächsten Turbolift und fährt zur Ops.  
  
Auf der Ops währenddessen fällt Tim Borowski ein Stein vom Herzen.  
Ein Glück hatte sie nicht nachgefragt. Einen weiteren tiefen Schnaufer später blickt er wieder auf und sieht alle Blicke seiner Kollegen auf sich liegen. Als diese merken, dass er das sah, arbeiten alle hektisch weiter.  
  
Dann öffnet sich die Tür des Turbolifts.  
  
„Elena. Gott sei Dank.“, eilt Tim auf sie zu.  
  
„Was ist denn los, Tim? Wieder irgendeine Konsole kaputt?“, fragt sie den Taktikoffizier spöttisch.  
  
Das kam in den letzten Wochen öfter vor. Vor allem Borowski hatte während seiner Nachtschichten und anderweitiger Dienstzeiten drei Ausfälle gemeldet. Er war damit der offizielle Top-Scorer ihrer Liste.  
  
„Schlimmer. Starfleet möchte den ranghöchsten diensthabenden Offizier der Verelan sprechen.“, antwortet der Lieutenant.  
  
>>Und warum fragt er mich?<<  
  
„Was ist mit Kitan oder Ennari?“, fragt Elena verwundert.  
  
„Sie wurden gerade von Doc E’Char für die nächsten zwei Stunden für Behandlungen dienstunfähig gemeldet.“, meldet er wahrheitsgemäß.  
  
>>Dienstunfähig?<<  
  
„WAS? Warum denn das?“ Elena konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte.  
  
Mit hochrotem Kopf schnappt sich Tim Borowski ein PADD von der zentralen Konsole.  
  
„Ich zitiere: >Grund der Verletzung: Treppe heruntergefallen<.“  
  
Wortlos nimmt Elena dem Offizier das PADD aus der Hand und liest selbst.  
  
>>Kitan….<<  
  
So etwas konnte nur von ihm kommen. Schwer atmet sie durch und gibt Tim das PADD zurück.  
  
„Also gut. Wer will mich warum sprechen?“  
  
„Admiral Rachejew. Warum, hat er nicht gesagt.“  
  
„Ich nehme das Gespräch im Besprechungsraum.“, sagt Elena resignierend und tritt den Weg dorthin an.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
===15 Minuten später im Besprechungsraum===  
  
„Aye, Sir. Werden das wie sie wollten direkt nächste Woche tun. Ich gebe das direkt an Captain Ree weiter.“, salutiert Elena vor dem Bildschirm.  
  
„Das erwarte ich auch von ihnen. Rachejew Ende.“  
  
Da war das Starfleet-Symbol.  
  
Endlich.  
  
Elena sackt wieder auf den Sessel zurück, in dem sie die letzten Minuten hauptsächlich verbracht hatte.  
  
Kurze Zeit starrt sie die Tischplatte des Besprechungsraumtisches an. Doch als dieser ihre Blicke nicht beantwortet, kommt wieder Haltung in ihre Gestalt.  
  
„Computer, Sichtverbindung zum Wissenschaftslabor, Station von Junior Lieutenant Fareed.“  
  
Es dauert einige Sekunden, bis der Bildschirm vor ihr wieder aufflammt.  
  
„Dilek….“ Da war sie wieder, diese Wahnsinnsfrau. Sogar von den alten Kameras in den Wissenschaftsstationen aus diesem unmöglichen Winkel aufgenommen sah diese Frau atemberaubend heiß aus.  
  
„…können wir uns bitte nachher treffen?“, seufzt sie in den Bildschirm.  
NPC  
„Super“, jubelt Dilek.  
Heute kommt die DS5 Crew gut voran und das dank ihres aktiven Zutuns.  
  
Sie scheint die einzige zu sein, die gerade die Nerven hat, um einen weiteren, endlos langen Messungsalgorithmus einzutragen.  
  
Mit Erfolg bestätigt die Maschine ihre vielen Eingaben.  
  
„Na Joel, was sagst du jetzt?“, grinst sie breit und zeigt stolz auf das Gerät vor sich, welches eine kleine Gesteinsprobe scannt.  
  
„Ich sage dir erst mal, dass du einen Anruf hast“, kontert er locker und deutet auf den kleinen Monitor unweit ihres Arbeitsplatzes.  
  
„Wirklich?“  
Neugierig stürmt sie hin und sieht…  
„Hi Elena!“  
Sie ruft so laut als würde die Frau vor ihr stehen und winkt ihr lieb zu.  
  
Ihre Euphorie weicht etwas als sie den etwas gedämpften Ton der anderen Frau bemerkt.  
  
„Sicher können wir uns sehen…“  
Sie geht näher zum Bildschirm und redet deutlich leiser.  
„Ich freue mich auch sehr drauf aber… alles okay?“  
  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Ich mich auch…“, antwortet Elena wieder heiterer. Alleine mit Dilek zu sprechen, baut sie innerlich wieder auf. Sie fühlt förmlich, wie ihre Energie zurückkommt.  
  
„Es war heute Nachmittag nur ein blöder Arbeitstag. Und dann jetzt noch so ein Sternenflottenadmiral… Aber ich will dir nicht die Ohren vollheulen. Treffen wir uns zum Abendessen in der Bar?“, fragt sie keck und hat ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als Dilek dem zusagt.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
~~~~ etwas später am Abend  
  
„…und hier hast du das Verzeichnis über den Frachtverkehr…“  
  
Aven drückt auf dem Datenpad, das Ennari hält, auf den Button „Weiter.“  
  
Er steht ganz eng bei ihr.  
So eng wie möglich und schaut ihr über die Schulter.  
  
Es ist wirklich Glück, dass sie sich noch vor der OPS über den Weg gelaufen sind und er ihr die Wochenberichte schon jetzt vorlegen kann.  
  
Die Berichte sind langweilig, aber er braucht die Zeit mit Ennari.  
Auch wenn es hier nur um letzten unspannenden Ereignisse der Woche geht.  
Aven genießt einfach jeden Augenblick mit ihr, sie hatten viel zu wenig Zeit füreinander.  
  
Und das, was er heute Morgen gehört hatte von Lenard, machte die Sache nicht besser…  
  
>>Das mit der Treppe nimmt denen doch eh keiner ab…<<  
  
Er mustert Ennari aufmerksam, während sie die Berichte prüft.  
  
Nichts von den angeblich starken Verletzungen ist noch zu sehen.  
  
Auch wenn Aven keine Prellungen oder Wunden erkennen kann, so bleibt sein Blick trotzdem an ihrem schönen Hals hängen.  
>>Diese Frau ist einfach perfekt…<<  
Und schon vergisst er wieder alles um sich herum.  
  
Sofort kämpft er mit sich, wieder weg zu sehen, doch…  
  
>>…nur noch ein paar Sekunden, dann…<<  
  
„Uff…“, entfährt es dem Bajoraner und er stolpert drei Schritte Seitwerts.  
  
>>Was zum?<<  
  
„Hallo Aven!“  
Dilek lässt noch nicht seinen Oberkörper los.  
„Wie geht’s dir?“  
  
„Du...?“  
Der Bajoraner brauch etwas um die Situation zu realisieren.  
  
„Natürlich ich! Hast du es schon vergessen? DS5, Forschungsteam? Wichtige Daten?“  
Mit jeder Frage drückt sie sich fester an ihn.  
  
„Ähm…“  
Nein, Aven kriegt immer noch keinen Anschluss ans Gespräch, Dilek ist einfach zu schnell.  
  
„Ich muss jetzt leider weiter, aber wir müssen uns auf jeden Fall noch sehen, klar? Du wirst mich nicht sitzen lassen!“  
  
Jetzt erst löst sie ihren Griff nur um ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.  
  
„Die Uniform steht dir wirklich super Aven!“, meint sie locker grinsend.  
>>Er hat wirklich was in dem Teil…und erst sein Hintern…<<  
  
„...Okay…Dilek…“  
Endlich hat Aven was gesagt. Immerhin!  
  
„Das will ich hören! Also, bis dann!“  
Sie winkt noch kurz ihm und Ennari zu und flitzt weiter den Gang entlang.  
  
>>Richtung nächster Katastrophe…!<< Da ist sich Aven sicher.  
  
Mit hochrotem Kopf wendet er sich wieder zu Ennari.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Langsam betrachtet Ennari die Daten, die Aven ihr vorlegt. Und setzt nach einigen Momenten ihre Autorisation darunter.  
  
Sie liest diese Berichte nicht wirklich. Sie tut nur so. Sie genießt es einfach nur, unverfänglich Zeit mit Aven zu verbringen. Genießt es, neben ihm zu stehen. Genießt es, wie sich ihre Schultern berühren. Fast bildet sie sich ein, wohltuende Energie durch die Stelle dieser Berührung fließen zu spüren.  
  
Er hätte ihr wohl alles vorlegen können. Bestellungen eines 3-Jahres-Vorrats an borelianischem Kaviar -eine Welle des Schauderns läuft über Ennaris Rücken-, oder die Selbstzerstörungsautorisation der Verelan. Sie hätte wohl überall ihren Finger daruntergesetzt.  
  
Und dann zerstörte etwas diese alltägliche, doch wundervolle Situation. Mit einem Ruck verschwand das PADD aus Ennaris Sichtfeld und ihr Schulterkontakt brach ab.  
  
Sofort schaut sie auf und dreht sich zu Aven um.  
  
Um dessen Hals hing eine durchaus attraktive, junge Wissenschaftsoffizierin. Zumindest war sie das der Farbe ihrer Uniform nach. Nach einem kurzen Monolog der Offizierin, lässt sie den Sicherheitschef, ihren Sicherheitschef, wieder los.  
  
Nur, um ihm Sekunden später auf die Wange zu küssen, ihm zuzulächeln, zu verschwinden und beim Gehen auf seinen Hintern zu schauen.  
  
Heiß und glühend krampfte Ennaris Herz. Und dieses glühende Gefühl blieb.  
  
>>Bin ich etwa….<<  
  
Die Erkenntnis brannte sich förmlich durch Ennaris Gehirn.  
  
Sie war eifersüchtig. Aven mit dieser Wissenschaftsoffizierin zu sehen. In einer eigentlich relativ unverfänglichen Situation.  
  
Sie war tatsächlich eifersüchtig auf Aven. Dem Mann, mit dem sie eigentlich nichts haben wollte. Und gleichzeitig auch nichts lieber.  
  
Das heiße, glühende Gefühl breitet sich währenddesssen in alle Extremitäten Ennaris aus.  
  
Dann realisiert sie, dass Aven sie anschaut. Mit hochrotem Kopf.  
  
Und ihr Gehirn ist leer.  
  
„Danke, Aven.“, sagt sie wie neben sich stehend und gibt Aven das PADD zurück. „Wir sehen uns auf der Ops.“ Dann geht sie links an Aven vorbei.  
  
Immer noch konnte sie nicht geradeaus denken.  
  
Eine Korridorbiegung später bleibt sie stehen.  
  
Sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch sie musste wissen, wer diese Frau war.  
  
„Computer, die Personalfiles der anwesenden DS5-Crewmitglieder in mein Quartier transferieren.“  
  
Dann setzt sie sich wieder in Bewegung. In Richtung ihres Quartiers. Bloß weg von hier.  
  
=== etwas später ===  
  
Ennari sitzt bei einer Tasse Tee vor dem Bildschirm ihres PCs. Die letzten Minuten hatte sie damit zugebracht, alles über diese Frau zu lesen. Und herausgefunden, dass die beiden alte Arbeitskollegen waren.  
  
Starr schaut Ennari eine Weile gegen die Wand ihres Quartiers.  
  
>>Ich war eifersüchtig…<<, realisiert sie. >>Eifersüchtig auf eine alte Arbeitskollegin von Aven.<<  
  
Immer noch fassungslos über sich selbst trinkt sie einen weiteren Schluck.  
  
Ihr Herz hatte gekrampft, als diese Dilek Aven berührt hatte. Den Mann, von dem ihr Verstand ihr dauernd sagte, dass eine Beziehung zu ihm nicht ging. Eine ganz blöde Idee war. Doch ihr Herz sah das offensichtlich anders.  
  
Es krampfte als es erkannte, dass sie Aven irgendwie nicht allein hatte.  
  
>>Aber wenn ich ihn allein haben will… Nein, das ist eine blöde Idee.<<  
  
Eine offene Beziehung kam sowieso nicht in Frage. Und heimlich? Das wäre…  
  
>>schön…<<, krampft ihr Herz dazwischen.  
  
Die Vorstellung, von Aven in den Arm genommen zu werden, schwebt langsam in ihren Geist, getrieben von den Gefühlen, die sie erfüllten. Die Sicherheit, die er –passenderweise- ausstrahlte, dieses Gefühl, jemanden zu haben auf den sie sich einlassen konnte.  
  
Viel zu lange hatte sie das nicht gehabt. Und doch wünscht sie es sich so sehr.  
  
Seit sie Captain war, nein, sogar schon länger, hatte sie immer nur höchstens einmalige Sachen gehabt. Nie etwas, dass mehr war. Nichts, dass genau diese Sicherheit bot. Und jetzt war die Gelegenheit da. Sie war auf einer Station. Fest stationiert. Nichts deutete darauf hin, bald wieder versetzt zu werden. Und da war ein Mann. Ein attraktiver, liebenswerter Mann, der genau die Eigenschaften hatte, die sie so vermisste. Auch er war hier stationiert.  
  
>>Leider…<<  
  
Leider war er ihr Untergebener… aber… was sollte das eigentlich…  
  
>>Warum versuche ich es nicht einfach…<<  
  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Aven sieht Ennari nur gehen.  
Unfähig etwas zu sagen schaut er ihr hoffnungslos hinter her und dann auf das Datenpad in seiner Hand.  
  
>>Verdammt…<<  
„…Was war denn jetzt los?“  
  
Halt! Fragte er sich das gerade wirklich?  
  
>>Dilek hat es übertrieben…Mal wieder!<<  
  
Ihn überkommt der Drang gegen die Wandverkleidung zu schlagen.  
Egal, was Ennari jetzt von ihm denken mag, es kann nichts so gutes sein.  
  
Seine eben empfundene Freude schlägt sofort in Wut um.  
  
„Irgendwie werde ich diesem kleinen Monster das noch heimzahlen…“, brummt er während er bewusst in die andere Richtung des Flurs als Ennari läuft.  
NPC  
~~  
  
„Uh…diese Bar ist…“  
  
Dilek schaut sich aufmerksam um.  
  
Was ist das hier bitte?  
  
SB173 war bei weitem nicht so groß und toll wie DS5, das war ihr schon bewusst, aber das die Station nur eine Bar hatte und dann auch noch so eine unspektakuläre?  
  
„Wie kann denn hier Stimmung aufkommen?“  
Sie macht ein Gesicht, als würde sie einen frischen Haufen Gach ansehen.  
  
„Gibt es ein Problem Ma‘am?“  
  
Ein Schauer jagt über Dileks Rücken.  
  
Das ist eine ganz andere Stimme!  
Dunkel, tief und sie…scheint leicht zu zischen.  
  
Ein dumpfes schluuuurf folgte und Dilek schnellt herum.  
  
„Iiehhh!“, quickt sie als ihr Blick auf Kush’nam fällt.  
  
Zwei große Schritte geht sie rückwärts, bloß weg vom Xindi-Reptil.  
  
>>Was? So was haben die hier auf der Station? Das ist ja wie eine Horrorshow! Aber auch… Cool?<<  
  
Das echsenartige Wesen macht keine Anstalten ihr zu folgen.  
Er zieht das Äquivalent zu einer Augenbraue hoch und scheint sich über die junge Besucherin von DS5 zu amüsieren.  
  
„Seien Sie nicht so laut, sie erschrecken noch die Besucher!“, zischt er scharf.  
  
Und tatsächlich, als Dilek sich umsieht gelten die fragenden Blicke ihr und nicht diesem Ding!  
  
„Was…wer?“, stottert sie.  
  
„Eine Art Hausmeister“, antwortet das unheimliche Wesen, nickt ruhig – und selbst das wirkt für Dilek wie eine Bedrohung- und geht Richtung Bartresen.  
  
>>Hilfe!<<  
Sie holt tief Luft ehe sie das Gefühl hat, dass dies gerade kein Traum gewesen ist.  
Die junge Frau ist hin und her gerissen zwischen absolut genial, der Hammer! und oh mein Gott bitte erschießt das Ding!  
  
„Ist ja unheimlich…cool?“, murmelt sie begeistert und angeekelt zu gleich.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Amüsiert beobachtet Elena Dileks Aufeinandertreffen mit Kushnam noch aus einigen Metern Entfernung.  
  
Dann ist sie endlich bei ihr angekommen.  
  
„Ja, ist er, nicht wahr?“, fragt sie heiter, umrundet Dileks Tisch und setzt sich.  
  
„Ich find ihn auch unglaublich cool auf seine Weise. Das habt ihr nicht auf DS5.“, feixt sie breit.  
  
Und genießt den Anblick, der sich ihr bietet.  
NPC  
„Elena“, ruft Dilek immer noch mit einem überraschten Unterton.  
  
Die hübsche Frau geht durch ihr Sichtfeld und setzt sich vor sie.  
  
Sofort vergisst sie die seltsame Gestalt am Bartresen und dreht sich zur Offizierin.  
  
„Naja, auf so etwas wie ihn kann ich auf DS5 wohl auch gut verzichten.“  
Sie sucht den Augenkontakt zu ihrem gegenüber.  
  
„Aber auf so etwas tolles wie dich nur schwer…“  
Jetzt legt sie extra viel Charme in ihre Stimme und lacht leise.  
  
„Oh man, ich kann‘s nicht lassen! Ich weiß.“  
Sie nimmt verlegen die Hand zum Mund und räuspert sich dann.  
  
„Also, Commander wie war Ihr Tag?“, fragt sie und tut gespielt seriös.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Dilek war so süß, wenn sie ihren Mund wieder mal nicht halten kann.  
Elena kann sich nicht wehren, sie musste breit lächeln.  
  
  
„Nun, Lieutenant…“ Sie betont Dileks Rang absichtlich spielerisch „...mein Nachmittag war sehr stressig. Viel los in der Technik, meine vorgesetzten Offiziere stundenlang außer Gefecht und dann hat uns ein Sternenflottenadmiral auch noch eine Mission für nächste Woche aufgebrummt. Und wie ich das sehe, werde ich da auch mitmüssen…“  
  
Sie legt ihre linke Hand in die Mitte des Tisches, mit der anderen stützt sie ihren Kopf. Und während all dem schaut sie Dilek in die Augen und verliert sich förmlich darin.  
NPC  
„Klingt ja spannend…“  
Dilek lässt ihre Hand auf Elenas gleiten.  
  
„Ups“, zwinkert sie ihr zu.  
„Hoffe das ist okay für dich“, flüstert sie.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Naja, sooo unglaublich spannend…“, setzt Elena an.  
  
Dann spürt sie, wie Dileks Hand sich über die Ihre legt. Diese Berührung empfindet sie wie einen Stromstoß. Elektrisierend, erfrischend, aber unglaublich angenehm.  
  
„Ja…“ ist alles, was sie darauf sagen konnte.  
  
Sicher war das ok für sie. Was für eine Frage.  
  
Sekundenlang schweigen beide.  
  
>>Sag was…<<  
  
„Und wie war dein Tag?“ Mehr fiel ihr gerade nicht ein.  
  
>>Großes Kino…<<  
NPC  
„Ach, weißt du, wir haben wieder ein paar Proben mehr ausgewertet, die ihr auf Vaniar Prime brav aufgesammelt habt.“  
  
An Proben und Ergebnisse wollte sie gerade gar nicht denken.  
  
Viel lieber umfasste sie jetzt Elenas Hand und tippte spielerisch mit ihren Finger auf den Handrücken von der Ingenieurin.  
  
Das ist so unglaublich schön für sie.  
Nicht im Traum würde sie daran denken Elena jetzt loszulassen. Nur, wenn sie im Gegenzug noch mehr Körperkontakt bekommen würde.  
  
„Du schuldest mir noch diese spannende Geschichte von eurem Erstkontakt Elena.“  
Sie hält innigen Blickkontakt.  
„Vielleicht solltest du sie mir mal in Ruhe erzählen.“  
  
Dilek geht in Gedanken weiter.  
Sie will diese Geschichte alleine mit ihr hören, ganz privat, in ihrem Quartiert. Auf ihrem Bett, nackt, küssend, stöhnend…  
  
>>Zu viel…!<<  
Dilek merkt wie ihr Körper aufheizt und denkt dann doch schnell wieder an die nüchternen Ergebnisse der letzten Gesteinsprobe.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Aus Dileks Augen sprühten förmlich Funken.  
  
„Das… sollte ich tatsächlich…“,stammelt die sonst meist selbstbewusste Frau vor sich hin.  
  
Aus Dileks Augen spürt Elena eine Energie, wie sie sie seit Langem nicht mehr gespürt hatte.  
  
Ihr und ihrem Körper war klar: Sie wollte diese Frau.  
NPC  
Das Elena so auf sie anspringt, hatte Dilek nicht vermutet.  
Zunächst wirkte sie distanziert, so als würde sie sich nicht komplett auf Dilek oder irgendwen einlassen wollen.  
  
Die junge Wissenschaftlerin hatte sich keine großen Chancen bei ihrem ersten Treffen auf DS5 ausgerechnet, aber dann…  
Elena hat sie überrascht. Und das tut sie bis jetzt immer wieder.  
  
Dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, die immer wärmer werde Hand von ihr in ihren eigenen.  
Diese Frau will doch genau das, was sie auch will.  
  
>>Wow…<<  
  
Und irgendwie fragt sich die junge Frau, was machen sie noch hier in dieser blöden Bar?  
Beide doch deutlich mit ihren Gedanken woanders.  
  
Tja, und es wäre zu untypisch, wenn sie auch nicht genau das fragen würde.  
„Elena“, sagt sie sanft und wartet einen Moment.  
„Was machen wir noch hier? Lass uns in dein Quartier gehen!“  
  
Ja, das war direkt, aber Dilek wollte auch nicht übertreiben.  
Vielleicht deutet sie alle Zeichen falsch?  
Vielleicht bildet sie sich das Interesse nur ein?  
>>So wie sie mich auf DS5 geküsst hat, kann man das zwar schwer, aber…<<  
  
„Ich meine wegen der Geschichte!. Lass uns deshalb in dein Quartier gehen!“, ergänzt sie und hofft, die andere Frau nicht zu sehr bedrängt zu haben.  
  
Eine Abfuhr verkraftet die direkte Frau eigentlich sehr gut, aber bei Elena wäre das nicht so leicht.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Laut und deutlich vernimmt Elena die Worte der attraktiven Frau, die ihre Hand hält.  
  
Jedes einzelne Wort. Und auf jedes dieser Worte hatte sie gewartet.  
  
„Komm.“ Das war alles. In dieses einzelne Wort legt sie alles, was sie sagen möchte. Dann steht sie auf und geht mit Dilek die Gänge entlang.  
  
Der Weg zu ihrem Quartier schien unendlich lang zu sein. Länger als je in ihrem Leben.  
  
Als sie endlich davorstehen, strömt ein Schwall positiver Gefühle in ihren Organismus. Und als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, waren ihre Gedanken wie weggeblasen.  
NPC  
Sofort fällt Dilek Elena um den Hals und küsst sie stürmisch.  
Gierig lässt sie ihre Zunge über die Lippen der anderen fahren.  
  
Schwer atmend löst sie sich von der älteren und lässt ihre Hände auf ihrem süßen Hintern ruhen.  
  
„War das zu schnell?“, fragt sie unsicher und will sich eigentlich gar nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
  
>>Sicher war es das oder? Oh Gott! Ich bin so blöd…<<  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Dieser Kuss flashte sie vollkommen. Und ein wohliges Kitzeln auf ihren Lippen blieb, als Dilek sich von ihr löste.  
  
>>Was?<<  
  
„Nein!“  
  
Zu lange hat Elena gewartet. Zu lange es sich nur vorgestellt. Es wird Zeit für die Realität.  
  
Mit einer Hand fährt Elena Dilek in ihre wundervollen Haare und zieht sie etwas zu sich hinunter.  
  
Dann erwidert sie den Kuss lang und leidenschaftlich. Ihr anderer Arm drückt Dilek fest an sich.  
  
Die Präsenz dieser Frau lässt sie schier ohnmächtig werden.  
NPC  
>>Ja!<<, feiert das Dilek in ihren Gedanken und kann sich kaum halten.  
  
Sie zieht Elena in dem Kuss etwas von der Tür weg und drängt sie zur Couch.  
  
„Weißt du“, keucht sie schwer atmend und öffnet ihre Uniform.  
„Ich mag diese Dinger wirklich, aber ohne ist mir das gerade lieber.“  
  
Sie grinst zufrieden, als sie sich ihrer neuen Jacke entledigt und diese unliebsam hinter ihr landet.  
Sie spürt wie Elenas Augen ihren Oberkörper fokussieren.  
>>Alleine ihr Blick turnt mich total an, das ist der Wahnsinn!<<  
  
„Elena…“  
Sie greift die Hände der anderen und führt sie zu ihren Brüsten.  
„Deine Hände sind perfekt dafür!“  
  
Sofort küsst sie die andere wieder.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Ihre Hände liegen auf Dileks Brüsten. Und Dilek treibt sie mit ihren Küssen schier in den Wahnsinn.  
  
Welle um Welle der Erregung brandet durch Elenas Bewusstsein.  
Den Teil Dileks Haut, die sie spüren konnte, war unglaublich warm und weich.  
Doch es war nur ein Teil. Und sie wollte alles.  
  
Wie gezwungen bewegt sie ihre rechte Hand weg von dem Platz, den Dilek für sie ausgesucht hatte, hinter Dileks Rücken zum Verschluss ihres BHs.  
  
Mit einer kleinen Schnippbewegung öffnet sich der Verschluss.  
Und der Weg war frei. Nach vorne fällt er Elena an Dileks Armen entlang entgegen. Und gibt den Blick auf Dileks makellosen Oberkörper frei.  
  
In einer kurzen Verschnaufpause zwischen zwei Küssen dreht sie Dilek ebenfalls auf das Sofa. Sie immer noch, jetzt allerdings freihändig, küssend, beginnt Elena, ihre eigene Uniform zu öffnen.  
NPC  
Die Position gewechselt drückt Dilek mit ihren Kopf sanft den von Elena zur Seite und kann so ihren Hals entlang küssen.  
  
Mit ihrer Zunge fährt sie die empfindliche Haut vom Schlüsselbein bis zum Ansatz ihres Ohres entlang.  
  
„Lass mich dir helfen“, haucht sie in dieses hinein und wandert mit ihrer rechten Hand gezielt zu Elenas Hose.  
  
Zwei schnelle Handgriffe folgen und die Hose war offen.  
  
Ein erregender Schauer jagt durch ihren Körper als sie unter einem sanften stöhnen von Elena ihre Hand langsam in deren Hose gleiten lässt.  
„Wow…“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena erstarrt unter der Berührung der Frau. Und kann sich gegen ein Stöhnen nicht wehren.  
  
Vor Erregung schaudert sie. Dileks Hände waren noch leicht kalt. Doch dafür schoss Wärme in ihren Unterleib an die stellen, die Dilek berührte. Eine Sekunden später fängt sie wieder an, sich zu bewegen und nutzt eine kurze Kusspause, um sich auch ihres Shirts zu entledigen.  
  
Warum hatte sie überhaupt eines an?  
  
Sie platziert einen weiteren, leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf Dileks Lippen und wandert langsam zu ihrem Ohr.  
  
„Danke…“, wispert sie in dieses, um kurz danach sanft mit ihren Zähnen Dileks Ohrläppchen zu zwicken.  
NPC  
„Uh…“  
Dilek zuckt kurz zusammen als Elena an ihrem Ohr ist.  
„Hey“, meint sie amüsiert.  
„So etwas macht mich noch geiler!“  
  
Einem breiten grinsen folgen Taten.  
Bestimmend drückt sie die andere Frau in die weiche Couch und positioniert sich mehr über ihr.  
  
Mit beiden Händen fährt sie den vor sich liegenden Körper ab.  
Elenas weiche Haare, ihre warme Haut, die feinen Züge ihres Schlüsselbeins bis hin zu ihrem Dekolletiert.  
Sie umrundet mit ihren Fingerspitzen den BH, betrachtet die darin ruhenden, vollen Brüste.  
  
Nun zieht sie ihre Fingerspitzen ungeduldig weiter Elenas Körper herunter.  
  
Am offenen Hosenbund angekommen beugt sie sich vor. Mit ihrer Zunge taucht sie in Elenas Bauchnabel ein und spürt, wie sich augenblicklich das Becken der anderen hebt.  
>>So süß!<<  
  
Mit ihren beiden Händen streift sie ihr langsam die Hose zurück und ergänzt jeden geschafften Zentimeter mit ihrer Zunge um die Spannung noch mehr aufzubauen.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Der Blick, mit der Dilek sie betrachtet. Das zarte Streicheln ihrer Hände, das ein Prickeln auf ihrer Haut hinterlässt. All diese Empfindungen kommen in ihrem Gehirn zu einer Symphonie des Wohlbefindens zusammen.  
  
„Ah…“, entfährt es Elena, als sie Dileks Zunge in ihrem Bauchnabel spürt.  
  
Elena schließt die Augen und genießt nur, als Dilek sie ihrer Hose entledigt. Jeder Zentimeter, den diese Frau mit ihrer Zunge berührt, scheint hinterher förmlich zu brennen.  
  
Elena beißt sich sanft vor Verlangen auf die Unterlippe. Das war einfach der Wahnsinn!  
Wie gelähmt liegt sie einfach auf der Couch und genießt jede Sekunde.  
NPC  
Immer wieder küsst Dilek die schöne Frau unter sich und immer wieder lässt sie ihre Zunge mehr erkunden.  
Elenas Beine, ihr Knie, die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel und…  
Sie wirft die Hose neben sich zu Boden.  
Vor ihr liegt eine deutlich erregte Frau und sie selbst kann sich kaum noch zusammen reißen.  
  
„Darf ich?“, fragt sie unter Anstrengung, den Blick auf die braunen Augen von Elena gerichtet und zieht vorsichtig an ihrem Slip.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Mittlerweile kribbelt beinah jede Region ihres Körpers. Ihre Augen hatte sie wieder geöffnet. Nur, um sich im Augenkontakt mit Dilek direkt wiederzufinden. Aus Dileks Augen und ihrer Mimik kann sie klar deren Erregung ablesen.  
  
Sie will nicht, dass sie aufhört. Auf keinen Fall.  
  
Hektisch nickt sie.  
NPC  
„Okay…aber, lass uns das so machen…“  
Dilek zieht Elena am Oberarm sanft hoch.  
Als diese wieder aufrecht sitzt steht sie auf und geht hinter ihre Freundin.  
Ihre Beine wackeln dabei leicht.  
>>Verdammt bin ich geil!<<  
  
Sie kniet sich eng hinter Elena auf die Couch und entlastet so ihren zitternden Körper.  
„Ich hoffe du magst das“, sagt sie ruhig. Der warme Atem ihrer Worte trifft Elenas Nacken.  
Mit bewussten Handbewegungen öffnet sie den BH von Elena während sie zugleich ihren Hals von hinten küsst.  
Mit einem Grinsen über der Schulter der älteren deutet sie mit ihrem Finger auf Elenas Unterbauch.  
„Den auch“, sagt sie bewusst lasziv und schaut Elena dabei zu, wie diese nicht lange zögert und sich den Rest ihrer Unterwäsche auszieht.  
  
„Lehn dich zurück“, meint Dilek lieb und zieht die vor Lust bebende Frau zu sich ran.  
  
Elenas warmen Körper gegen ihren zu spüren ist der Wahnsinn.  
Ihr Geruch, ihre sanfte Haut…  
  
Mit ihrer linken Hand fasst sie von hinten an die Brust ihrer Freundin und fängt an, diese zu vorsichtig zu drücken.  
Ein langes Stöhnen folgt.  
  
„Lass mich davon noch mehr hören“, spornt sie die andere an und streicht mit ihrer rechten Hand über einen der Innenschenkel bis hin zu Elenas warmen Zentrum.  
  
Sie will das eigentlich viel länger tun, doch schafft sie es einfach nicht.  
Nur kurz massiert sie Elena mit ihrer Hand ehe sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger achtsam in sie eindringt.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena lässt alles, was Dilek vorschlägt, mit ihr geschehen. Sie versank förmlich in der Umarmung dieser Frau.  
  
Sanft presst sie sich gegen den zierlichen Frauenkörper hinter ihr. Der unglaublich warm und weich zugleich ist.  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen genießt sie die Berührung ihrer Brüste, ihres Körpers, ihrer Schenkel.  
Ein tiefes, wohliges Stöhnen entfährt ihr.  
  
Und dann dringt Dilek in sie ein.  
  
Wie ein Stromstoß durchfährt es sie. Das hatte zuletzt Denyse mit ihr gemacht.  
  
>>Denyse<<  
  
Schlagartig hat Elena die Augen offen.  
  
Und schaut in das Bild Denyse’s auf dem Tisch vor der Couch. Es scheint sie vorwurfsvoll anzuschauen.  
  
>>Nein! Ich kann das nicht!<<  
  
Im selben Moment beginnt Elena unwillkürlich zu krampfen.  
NPC  
Dilek merkt sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist.  
Nur hat sie noch keine Ahnung was.  
  
Sie zieht sich sofort aus Elena zurück und lässt von ihr ab.  
„Hey, alles okay?“, fragt sie besorgt und steht auf um sie ansehen zu können.

-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Tränen rinnen über Elenas Gesicht. Heiß und salzig.  
  
„Ich kann das nicht, Dilek. Ich dachte, ich könnte es. Mit dir. Aber… Ich kann nicht.“  
Nur verschwommen kann sie Dilek sehen. Den Rest verschleiern die Tränen.  
  
Sich die Hände vor ihr Gesicht haltend sackt Elena in sich zusammen.  
  
„Ich kann das Denyse nicht antun…“  
  
2 Sekunden verharrt sie so, dann setzt sie sich langsam auf.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid…“, sagt sie und reicht ihr ihren BH, der immer noch über der Lehne der Couch liegt. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du das verstehen kannst…“  
NPC  
„Warte was?“  
Dilek steht völlig neben sich.  
Ist sie gerade in einer Paralleldimension gelandet?  
  
Fassungslos lässt sie sich ihre Sachen in die Hand drücken.  
  
„Wie, wie soll ich das verstehen? Was ist denn überhaupt los?“  
  
Das findet sie gerade gar nicht witzig.  
Innerlich weicht dem Schock die Wut.  
  
>>Ist das ein Scherz?<<  
Nein, dafür wirkt Elena wirklich deutlich zu aufgelöst.  
  
Unliebsam lässt sie sich von Elena zur Tür drängen und wirft sich noch schnell ihre Jacke über.  
  
„Was…?“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Entschuldige, Dilek… Ich kann das meiner verstorbenen Frau nicht antun.“  
  
Dann schließt sie die Tür ihres Quartiers, mit feuchten Augen Blickkontakt mit Dilek haltend.  
NPC  
„Ihrer…“  
  
Dilek steht da mit offenem Mund, unfähig etwas zu sagen.  
  
Es wäre auch völlig überflüssig gewesen, denn die Tür hatte sich geschlossen und Elena hörte sie eh nicht mehr.  
  
>>… verstorbenen Frau?...<<  
  
Dilek wird schlagartig wütend.  
  
„Über so etwas denkt man vorher nach!“, ruft sie und gibt Elenas Quartiertür einen Fußtritt.  
  
„Scheiße!“  
  
Auch ihre Gefühle wurden hier gerade verletzt.  
>>Was denkt die sich dabei? Kann man so was nicht eher wissen?<<  
  
Fassungslos schüttelt sie den Kopf und versucht sich schnell wieder die Haare und die Kleidung zu richten ehe jemand anderes sie so zerzaust vor den Quartieren der Führungsoffiziere sieht.  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten verlässt sie das Deck.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Völlig benebelt taumelt Elena zurück zur Couch. Instinktiv greift sie sich die kleine Decke, welche auf dem kleinen Stehtischchen neben der Couch lag und wickelt ihren nackten Körper darin ein.  
  
Welle um Welle des Schmerzes durchfährt Elena. Schmerz, den sie jahrelang unterdrückt hatte.  
  
Mehrere Minuten liegt sie regungslos da. Dann, langsam, aber sicher, lässt ihr Tränenfluss nach.  
  
Mit verquollenen Augen betrachtet sie Denyse’s Bild vor ihr. Ihre Frau. Welche sie immer noch liebte.  
Dann besetzt plötzlich eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit Elenas Körper, als das Adrenalin der vergangen Minuten aus ihrem Organismus gespült wird. Und noch bevor ihre Tränen richtig trocken waren, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Nackt, auf der Couch, nur in eine kleine Decke gewickelt.  
  
===3 Stunden später===  
  
Schlagartig schreckt Elena aus ihrem leichten Schlaf. Sie war immer noch gnadenlos müde. Doch kurzzeitig verdrängt eine Erkenntnis alle Müdigkeit ihres Gehirns.  
  
>>Was hab ich da getan?<<  
  
Hatte sie da gerade wirklich Dilek das Herz gebrochen und sie aus ihrem Quartier geschickt? Die Frau, die es geschafft hatte, dass sie sich seit Jahren wieder lebendig fühlte?  
  
Instinktiv schaut sie wieder zu Denyse’s Bild, während sie sich aufsetzt.  
  
Es schien nicht mehr so vorwurfsvoll zu schauen. Eher mild und gütig zu lächeln.  
  
„Ich will, dass du glücklich bist…“, hatte sie immer gesagt. Warum sollte dies jetzt nicht gelten. Warum sollte sie unglücklich sein. Würde Denyse das wollen? Sie, Elena, unglücklich, bis an Ende ihrer Tage?  
  
Das konnte nicht in ihrem Sinne sein. Oder?  
  
Wieder schaut sie das Bild an. Immer und immer wieder.  
  
Dann stand ihr Fazit fest.  
  
„Das kann sie nicht gewollt haben.“, murmelt Elena zu sich selbst.  
  
„Computer, Zeit.“  
  
„Es ist 0-300 Stationszeit.“  
  
>>Dilek schläft bestimmt.<<  
  
Dann versucht sie aufzustehen. Doch sie war immer noch kaum in der Lage, ihre Augen offen zu halten.  
  
Taumelnd und schwankend bewegt sie sich erst in Richtung Kleiderschrank, doch auf halbem Weg durch ihr Quartier ändert sie die Richtung und lässt sich in ihr Bett fallen.  
  
Und wachte erst wieder auf, als der dritte Alarm ihres Weckprogramms ihre Trommelfelle zu zerfetzen drohte.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
===0-730 Stationszeit===  
  
„Du siehst heute wahnsinnig ausgeschlafen aus, Elena“, bemerkt Lenard mit ironischem Unterton in seiner Stimme, als sich seine Kollegin zu ihm an den Tisch setzt und er kurz von seinem Croissant zu ihr aufsieht.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Halt dich bloß zurück, Lenard…“, murmelt Elena leise, aber bestimmt. Ihre Stimme klingt in einer Art und Weise verkrumpelt, wie sie selbst auch aussieht. Ihre Haare waren nicht wie sonst komplett glatt und perfekt hergerichtet. Das hatte sie zwar an diesem Morgen versucht. Es war ihr zum Teil auch geglückt. Aber eben nicht komplett.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
>>Was ist denn mit der los?<<  
  
„Hoho… Was ist denn mit dir los? Geht`s dir gut?“, fragt Lenard besorgt. Selten hatte er seine Freundin in so trüber Verfassung gesehen. Meist hatte sie zumindest einen Spruch auf den Lippen oder sah sowieso aus wie das blühende Leben. Doch nicht so an diesem Morgen.  
  
Und das macht ihm Sorgen.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Ich will nicht drüber sprechen, Lenard.“ Mit einem heftigen Schlag köpft sie mit dem Messer ihr Frühstücksei. Der obere Teil, von dem ungewöhnlich harten Schlag getroffen, landet auf dem Nachbartisch.  
  
Als Elena dem davonschliddernden Eierteil hinterherblickt, bleibt sie mit ihren Augen an einem weiblichen Körper, direkt in Fluglinie, allerdings weit hinter dem Aufschlagsort des Eies, hängen.  
  
Dieser Körper kam ihr bekannt vor. Als sie den Beinen nach oben folgt, erkennt sie.  
  
„Dilek!“  
  
Sofort springt sie ohne zu überlegen auf und läuft auf die junge Menschenfrau zu, welche sie am vergangen Abend so unfair behandelt hatte.  
NPC  
„Kaffee“, murrt Dilek kurz und knapp den Replikator an.  
  
Sie hat keine Lust mehr und gestern Nacht kein Auge zugetan.  
  
Alles war blöd, diese Station, dieser Kaffee, ihre Haare und Elena.  
  
>>Die ganz besonders…<<  
Und auch wenn Dilek immer noch sehr verstimmt ist, macht sie sich auch Sorgen.  
Als ihr erster und zugegeben ihr zweiter Wutanfall vorbei waren, hat sie sich hingesetzt und gegrübelt.  
  
Alles was dabei rauskam war: Sie kann sie etwas nachvollziehen.  
>>Und ich hab Mitleid…Warum auch immer!<<  
  
Mit ihrer Tasse in der Hand dreht sie sich um und sieht die eben noch vorhandene Frau in ihrem Kopf jetzt auf sie zukommen.  
  
Wie angewurzelt bleibt sie stehen und kann sich nicht rühren.  
„Morgen“, sagt sie, unsicher in welchem Ton sie das formulieren sollte.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Dilek. Ich war ein komplettes Arschloch gestern. Ich war unfair zu dir. Mehr als das. Ich habe dir das Herz gebrochen.“, fängt Elena an, überstürzt zu reden.  
  
Sie schaute Dilek in die Augen. Tief und innig.  
  
„Denyse würde nicht wollen, dass ich unglücklich bin“, fährt sie fort. „Und das wäre ich ohne dich. Beziehungsweise das bin ich. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen.“  
  
Alle Zuneigung zu Dilek legt Elena in diese letzten drei Sätze.  
  
„Kannst du mir verzeihen?“  
  
Jede Faser ihres Seins hoffte auf eine positive Antwort.  
NPC  
>>Ahh….<<  
  
Dilek ist überfordert.  
Da steht sie, mit ihrer Tasse blöden Kaffee mitten zwischen den vielen Leuten, sieht die Frau ihrer Träume und dann…?  
  
War das eine Entschuldigung?  
Ein Liebesgeständnis?  
  
Sie weiß noch nicht was sie sagen soll.  
Unsicher schaut sie zu beiden Seiten.  
Anwesende haben Elenas Worte anscheinend auch genauso verstanden wie sie und warteten gebannt auf ihre Reaktion.  
  
„Ich… es… ist okay.“  
  
>>Es ist okay!<<  
  
Dilek gewinnt nicht unbedingt einen Preis im Annehmen von Entschuldigungen und die Zuschauer warten immer noch auf etwas mehr als das.  
  
„Es ist, ich hatte das mit deiner Frau nicht wirklich auf dem Schirm…ich hätte auch zuerst fragen sollen… es tut mir auch Leid“, meint sie und jetzt klärten sich die Gesichter der anderen Leute und sie weiß, sie hat richtig reagiert.  
  
Schon wieder überkommt sie das unbedingte Bedürfnis Elena zu umarmen, aber die blöde Tasse stört.  
Schnell stellte sie diese auf dem Tisch rechts neben sich auf und drückt Elena an sich.  
Ganz fest.  
  
Ein raunen geht durch die Menge und sie lächelt zufrieden.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
===3 Stunden später===  
  
Viel Luft konnte Elena zwischen ihrem Stöhnen nicht mehr holen.  
  
In zu schneller Folge zwingt sie ihre Lust dazu.  
  
Zwischen ihren Schenkeln liegt Dilek. Ihre Zunge führt mit meisterlicher Präzision Kombinationen aus, die sie wahnsinnig machen. Ab und an schaut sie ihr dabei in die Augen. Liebevoll. Aber auch unerbittlich.  
  
Nach und nach löscht sie jeden Gedanken ihres Gehirns aus. Sie streckt Dilek nur noch instinktiv ihr Becken entgegen. Dann hört alles andere auf, für sie zu existieren.  
  
Muskelkontraktionen durchziehen ihren ganzen Körper. In einem langen, lauten Stöhnen entlädt sich all ihre Anspannung.  
  
Dann lässt Dilek von ihr ab und grinst triumphierend.  
  
Schweißnass liegt Elena völlig erschöpft auf ihrer Couch, unfähig, zu sprechen.  
  
So etwas hatte sie schon lange, sehr lange, nicht mehr erlebt.  
NPC  
Zufrieden schaut Dilek auf ihre Freundin.  
  
Ein warmes Gefühl breitet sich in ihrem Bauch aus.  
Ja, das war jetzt ihre Freundin.  
  
„Alles okay?“, fragt sie sanft als sie Elenas weiche Lippen küsst.  
„Eine sehr gute Art, die Frühstückspause zu verbringen, oder?“  
  
Dilek legt ihre Arme um die andere Frau und drückt sie an sich.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Ja. Beste Frühstückspause aller Zeiten. Danke, Dilek…“, haut Elena in Dileks Ohr und erwidert die Umarmung, als sie langsam wieder die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurückerlangte.  
  
Über Dileks Schulter sieht sie gerade so Denyse’s Bild ihr freundlich zulächeln. Es schien sagen zu wollen „Sei glücklich…“


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und es geht emotional stürmisch weiter.  
> Neben einer kurzen Geplänkelszene zwischen Aven und Lenard...
> 
> Und Tais trennt sich von Kitan. Ich fand es nötig, damit sich die Charas weiter entwickeln konnten.

-**- Aven Cashard  
~~~ unterdessen auf der OPS  
  
Aven starrt auf die Konsole vor sich.  
Ganz angespannt.  
Sein Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals, ein Gefühl der Angst jagt durch seinen Kopf.  
  
Aber er nimmt die Augen nicht von der Konsole.  
Man könnte meinen alle Geheimnisse des Universums werden gerade darauf enthüllt, so starrt er sie an. Aber nichts dergleichen geschieht.  
  
Plötzlich nährt sich ein Schatten von rechts.  
Der Bajoraner ist in absoluter Alarmbereitschaft.  
  
>>Nicht schon wieder…!<<  
Denkt er aufmerksam.  
Seine Hände krallen sich in die Konsolenverkleidung als unerwartet….  
  
„Morgen Aven.“  
  
…er eine vertraute Stimme hört.  
  
Der Bajoraner schnellt herum und schaut Lenard erschrocken an.  
  
Dieser ist sich nicht sicher was er von der Reaktion des anderen halten soll und fragt vorsichtig: „Was schaust du dir da an?“  
  
Aven braucht einen Moment um sich wirklich sicher zu fühlen.  
Dann flüstert er: „So tun als wäre ich sehr, sehr beschäftigt“, brummt er vorsichtig und fühlt sich schon jetzt wieder beobachtet.  
  
„Wieso?“, fragt Lenard ebenfalls flüsternd.  
  
„Dupont! Die Frau klebt mir die ganze Zeit an der Backe! Sie hört nicht auf mich vollzulabern! Verdammt, ich kenne schon den Futterplan ihrer Katze! Ich weiß nicht was sie von mir will! Sie nervt und verwirrt mich einfach…“  
Schnell starrt er wieder auf die unwichtigen Informationen auf der Konsole.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
„Ein Glück wurde ich von der Frau bisher verschont“, flüstert Lenard weiter.  
  
„Apropos Frauen.“ Verschwörerisch schaut er sich um.  
  
„Deine Kollegin… diese Dilek oder wie sie heißt… Sie und Elena haben sich beim Frühstücken umarmt und sind dann zusammen abgezogen.“, setzt er an. Nochmals schaut er sich um. „Und dann hörte ich Berichte über komische Geräusche auf Deck 4…“  
  
Er schaut Aven in das eine Auge, in das er blicken kann.  
  
„Aven, sie hat mich sitzen lassen beim Frühstück. Für Dilek!“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Aven dreht wieder seinen Kopf leicht ab, auch mit dem Risiko, dass Commander Dupont gleich wieder wie aus dem nichts auftaucht und ihn zu quatscht.  
  
„Sie hat dich echt…?“  
  
Aven kombiniert genau das, was Lenard von ihm erwartet zu kombinieren.  
  
Schnell schüttelt er den Kopf, verdrängt das entstandene Bild in seinem Kopf, noch bevor er rot wird und brummt: „Diese Frau ist unfassbar…“  
  
Er legt die Hand mitfühlend auf die Schulter des anderen.  
  
„Morgen gehen wir einfach zusammen frühstücken und…Ach du scheiße!“  
  
Aven sieht wie Dupont um die Ecke biegt und geradewegs auf ihn zusteuert.  
  
„Lieutenant Cashard!“, singt sie und tänzelt auf ihn zu.  
„Schauen Sie mal, was ich in den Berichten von vor drei Jahren entdeckt habe. Die Leitungen auf Deck 19 wurden nicht richtig gewartet…Finden sie das nicht auch schrecklich?“  
  
„ Und wie Commander Dupont“, erwidert er mit aufeinander gebissenen Zähnen und sieht Lenard an um ihn zu verdeutlichen: Lauf so lange du noch kannst!  
  
Und der andere lässt sich nicht zweimal bitten.  
-***- Kitan  
~~~ am selben Abend in Kitans Quartier  
  
Der Andorianer spielt nervös mit der warmen Tasse zwischen seinen Händen.  
Die starke Hitze kribbelt in seinen Fingerspitzen während seine Augen den Inhalt der Tasse fixieren.  
  
Er möchte eigentlich gar nichts trinken, es ist die Gewohnheit, die ihn einen Tee bestellen lässt.  
  
Sein Freund sitzt ihm erwartungsvoll gegenüber.  
  
Kitan hat extra den möglichst besten Ort für dieses Gespräch ausgesucht, nur um festzustellen, dass es keinen geeigneten Ort für das Thema geben kann, welches er ansprechen will.  
  
Sein Quartier erscheint ihm aber immer noch am persönlichsten.  
  
Es war gerade still. Viel zu still. Wenn sein Freund da war, war es niemals so still gewesen wie jetzt.  
  
Tais scheint zu wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmt.  
  
„Also“, räuspert sich Kitan.  
Tais muss sich zwingen tief durchzuatmen.  
  
Was kommt jetzt?  
  
Doch noch findet Kitan die Kraft nicht.  
  
Eine lange Pause folgt, die reinste Folter.  
  
„Tais…“  
Wieder folgt Schweigen.  
Zweimal dreht Kitan die Tasse um sich selbst ehe er aufsieht.  
  
Seine Augen suchen die des anderen.  
Kitan zuckt zusammen, als er den Blick von seinem Freund wahrnimmt.  
Tais Augen wirken voller Sorge, leer und traurig, nichts von dem sonstigen Strahlen kann er darin finden.  
Der Offizier kann nicht lange hinsehen.  
  
Das Thema, diese Situation…  
Kitan hat das Gefühl, als würde jemand ihm den Hals zudrücken.  
  
„Wie viel weißt du von der andorianischen Kultur Tais?“  
  
Kitans Frage klingt wie einziger Kraftakt.  
Gequält presst er diese Worte hervor.  
Seine Lippen wollen sich kaum bewegen.  
  
Er will darüber nicht reden, dennoch zwingt er sich dazu.  
  
„Ich habe in letzter Zeit viel gelesen. Immerhin beschäftigst du dich ja auch mehr damit, da will ich dich dabei unterstützen.“  
  
Ein bohrender Schmerz jagt schnell durch Kitans Brust. Ganz kurz, aber stark.  
Ja, Tais unterstützt ihn, Tais ist für ihn da, Tais ist seine Welt.  
  
Der Andorianer will viel dafür tun, dass es auch so bleibt.  
  
„Dann weißt du auch, dass wir Andorianer vier Geschlechter haben, oder?“  
  
„Sicher, dass lernt man in der medizinischen Grundausbildung der Sternenflotte“, antwortet Tais zügig.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung wohin dieses Gespräch führen sollte.  
Oder vielleicht doch, aber er will es verdrängen.  
  
„Weißt du welche?“  
  
„Mhm, ich denke das kriege ich noch auf die Reihe. Than, Chan, Zhen und Shen meine ich. Du bist, wenn ich von deinem Nachnamen ausgehe, ein Than.“  
  
„Das ist richtig.“  
Die Fingerspitzen des Offiziers tasten angespannt die Tasse vor sich ab. Das Getränk scheint langsam abzukühlen.  
  
Der Andorianer sammelt sich einen langen Moment.  
  
„Weißt du Tais, vier Geschlechter zu haben ist nicht immer leicht für eine Spezies. Vor allem, wenn alle vier benötigt werden um nur ein Kind zu zeugen.“  
  
Kitan horcht in die Stille hinein, aber Tais scheint nichts ergänzen oder fragen zu wollen.  
>>Ahnt er was kommt?<<  
  
In seinen Gedanken hört er Dinge wie:  
Sicher! Tais ist doch nicht dumm!  
Er kann sich seinen Teil denken!  
  
„Es ist sogar sehr problematisch. Im Jahr 2155 gab es eine große Krise auf Andor. Der Fortpflanzungsprozess ist so kompliziert, dass es damals deutlich zu wenig Nachkommen gab. Wir drohten als Spezies auszusterben…“  
Kitan pausiert.  
Er muss.  
Gestern noch hatte er diese Ansprache auswendiggelernt, doch war es viel einfach seinem eigenen Spiegelbild all das hier zu erzählen.  
  
„Es wurde Gegenmaßnahmen beschlossen, von denen du in deiner Ausbildung sicher gehört hast. Ein paar kluge Köpfe entschieden, den Fortpflanzungsprozess aufzuschlüsseln. Einer der wichtigen Faktoren dabei war, dass jeder geborene Andorianer einem genetischen Test unterzogen wird. Es soll so gewährleistet werden, dass die vier verschiedenen Geschlechter zueinander finden, aber unter den besten genetischen Konstellationen um ein Baby zu fast 100% zu garantieren.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagt Tais leise.  
Er musste etwas sagen, sonst würde der Klos in seinem Hals zu dick werden.  
Ihm wird schlecht und schwindelig zugleich.  
Er glaubt, der Boden unter ihm würde nachgeben. Alles dreht sich.  
Wenn er jetzt ohnmächtig wird, wacht er dann auf weil alles nur ein Albtraum ist?  
Fast wollte er sich an der Tischkannte festhalten. Er weiß er wird sonst fallen, so oder so.  
  
„Das ist, zugegeben, eine unkonventionelle Art. Aber dieses Vorgehen sicherte das Fortbestehen meiner Spezies. Dafür bin ich froh, denn sonst würde es mich nicht geben.“  
  
„Es hat aber nichts mit Liebe zu tun.“  
  
„Gar nichts, zumindest in den meisten Fällen. Manchmal kommt es schon vor, dass die ausgewählten Personen füreinander Gefühle entwickeln, bei meinen Eltern war es so, aber das ist sehr selten. Eine genetische Kompatibilität setzt die Liebe fürs Leben nicht voraus.“  
  
Gut.  
Kitan atmet tief ein und aus.  
Das hat er gesagt.  
  
Noch war Tais nicht aufgesprungen und davon gerannt.  
Noch glaubt er an eine Chance.  
  
Die Stille wird unerträglich.  
Kitan will aufsehen, nachschauen wie es Tais geht, aber er hat Angst davor.  
Lieber starrt er auf das Getränk vor sich.  
Auf seine Hände.  
Auf den Tisch.  
  
„Es mag für eine binäre Spezies schwer nachzuvollziehen sein, aber für uns ist es eine Ehre unserem Volk ein Kind zu schenken. Erst wenn man erfolgreich ein Kind gezeugt hat, ist man in der Gesellschaft komplett anerkannt.“  
  
Jetzt zwingt sich Kitan aufzusehen.  
In seinen Gedanken zieht er den Trill in eine Umarmung um ihn gar nicht mehr loszulassen.  
Nie mehr.  
  
Doch das umzusetzen wäre jetzt unmöglich.  
  
Tais beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und seine Augen wirken traurig und matt. Auch wenn er zuvor versucht hat es zu verdrängen, jetzt kann er es nicht mehr.  
  
„Tais, ich kenne bereits drei meiner Bündnispartner.  
Vor gut zwei Monaten wurde uns allen auch der vierte Partner, unsere Shen, vorgestellt. Wir haben uns entschieden ein Kind zu bekommen.“  
  
Der Trill beugt sich vor und stützt seinen Kopf in beide Hände.  
Ist das ein Witz?  
Ein Traum?  
Nein, er hat das kommen sehen, aber es schmerzt mehr, als er es vermutet hätte.  
Der Klos in seinem Hals ist viel zu groß geworden.  
Gleich wird er weinen.  
  
„Bitte denke nicht, das ich diese Personen Liebe Tais! Ich… ich kenne sie nur flüchtig. Wir sprechen hin und wieder miteinander. Jeder geht seinem eigenen Leben nach. Es ist nur…“  
Jede Rechtfertigung hat hier keinen Sinn. Kitan spürt, wie er mit der Wahrheit alles niedergerissen hat, was er sich lange mit Tais aufgebaut hatte.  
  
Und plötzlich steht er da, orientierungslos, hilflos.  
So, als würde man im dunklen Flur die letzte Treppenstufe verfehlen.  
Ein Gefühl der Angst, Panik und der Hilflosigkeit.  
Es ist wie ein freier Fall den er durchlebt.  
Immer schneller saust er gen Boden und nichts scheint ihn mehr zu halten.  
Es ist jetzt schon vorbei.  
Er ist noch nicht angekommen, aber er kennt das Ende schon.  
  
„Du wirst mit diesen Personen schlafen?“  
Tais vergräbt immer noch sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
Ein paar einzelne Tränen kullern in die dunklen Handflächen, in die er starrt.  
  
„Ja…“  
  
„Und das Baby?“  
Tais Stimme zittert. Mit jedem Herzschlag jagt ein beißender Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper.  
„Wem gehört es?“  
  
„Uns allen. Aber aufwachsen wird es nach Möglichkeit bei dem Elternteil, das auf Andor lebt.“  
  
„Wie oft wirst du mit ihnen…Sex haben?“  
  
„Durch die genetische Vorauswahl klappt es meistens beim ersten mal. Sofern sich die Bündnispartner aber besser verstehen, kann man danach auch mehrmals miteinander schlafen um weitere Kinder zu zeugen…Aber, noch mal, ich empfinde nichts für diese Leute!“  
  
„Wenn du diese Personen nicht liebst, dann lass es doch einfach!“  
Tais hebt seinen Kopf an.  
Er kneift die Augen zusammen, das Licht blendet ihn.  
Kitan kann er nur noch verschwommen erkennen.  
  
„Das kann ich nicht so einfach lassen Tais. Das ist meine Pflicht! Es erfüllt mich mit Stolz. Bitte verstehe das.“  
  
„Wie soll ich das verstehen? Oh ja, ich liebe dich, aber hey, ich schlafe jetzt mit drei anderen, komm darauf klar! Spinnst du?“, schluchzt der Trill und zeigt mit seinem Finger wütend auf Kitan.  
„Du bist ein Penner mir das erst jetzt zu sagen!“  
  
„Ich…Ich liebe sie nicht mal Tais! Bitte, verstehe doch, dass ich das tun muss! Nur einmal! Das musst du akzeptieren.“  
  
„Ach, ich muss das akzeptieren?!“  
Tais tobt vor Wut.  
Mit einem Satz steht er auf und schlägt mit der Faust auf den Tisch.  
  
„Wie kannst du von mir auch nur ansatzweise so etwas erwarten? Wie?“  
Der Trill schüttelt wild den Kopf.  
„Ich muss ein Idiot gewesen sein mich auf so einen wie dich einzulassen! Weißt du Kitan, ich scheiße auf deine Kultur, diese blöden Vorschriften und auf dich! Du bist das größte Arschloch das ich kenne!“  
  
Stürmisch rennt Tais aus dem Raum.  
  
Kitan bleibt regungslos sitzen.  
  
Er hat das Gefühl, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben.  
  
Nach seinem langen Fall ist er endlich angekommen, er hatte den Boden erreicht.  
Es war schneller vorbei als gedacht.  
Der Aufprall war aber umso härter.  
  
Es ist schrecklich, furchtbar.  
Der Andorianer ballt eine Faust.  
Er hat Tais noch nie so verletzt gesehen.  
  
Die Stimme seiner Schwester kommt ihn in den Kopf. Sie hat ihm das alles prophezeit.  
Nicht umsonst haben Andorianer selten Beziehungen zu anderen Spezies! Er wird das nicht verstehen!  
  
Die Worte hallen in seinen Gedanken wieder, wie ein Gift, das langsam zu wirken beginnt.  
  
Einen langen Moment will Kitan nicht mehr.  
Nie wieder will er essen, trinken, schlafen, lachen oder atmen. Er glaubt auch nicht, das er das noch kann.  
  
„Ich habe ihn verloren…“  
  
Der Schmerz ins einer Brust wird unerträglich.  
Aber das darf doch nicht sein. Er ist ein Andorianer! Er ist stolz und kräftig!  
Er ist gefürchtet und intelligent zugleich!  
  
>>Ich habe meine Beziehung meiner Kultur geopfert…<<  
  
Einer Kultur, die ihm immer gelehrt hat, wie stark und unbesiegbar er doch ist und nun fühlt er sich so verletzbar und schwach wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.  
  
Er sieht seine Schwester vor sich, wie sie sagt:  
Auf Andor wäre dir das nicht passiert!  
  
>>Doch!<<  
Da ist sich Kitan sicher. Das wäre ihm überall passiert.  
Denn er hätte keinen anderen Partner als Tais gewollt, weder auf Andor, noch auf Trill, noch sonst wo.  
  
Und trotz aller offensichtlichen Hindernisse hat er diese Beziehung versucht. Er wollte diesen Trill.  
  
„Tja“, schluchzt er unter Tränen und lächelt verletzt.  
„Ich war schon immer ein Freigeist…“  
Er umfasst die Tasse vor sich mit beiden Händen.  
„Und wohl auch schon immer ein Idiot.“  
  
~~~  
Am Abend liegt Kitan auf seinem Bett und starrt an die Decke.  
Schon seit Stunden tut er das.  
  
Ennari hatte er gebeten die nächsten zwei Tage vom Dienst freigestellt zu sein. Eine genaue Erklärung wollte er nicht liefern, aber so wie sich Gerüchte auf der Station verbreiten, wüsste morgen wahrscheinlich schon eh jeder, dass er und Tais nicht mehr zusammen sind.  
  
Er dreht sich auf die Seite. Sein Gesicht ist heiß vom vielen weinen und grübeln.  
>>Vielleicht hätte ich mich nie auf eine Beziehung einlassen sollen?<<  
  
Wieder kullert eine warme Träne über seine Wange.  
Eine tropfte kalt auf seinen Oberarm. Im Licht schimmerte sie ruhig und harmlos.  
Wie ging das überhaupt?  
Er hatte doch schon stundelang geweint wie ein Idiot.  
  
Auf seinem Schreibtisch erkannte er ein paar Bücher, ein PADD von Tais und einen Datenkristall von seiner Schwester.  
  
In gut einem Monat würde er für drei Wochen nach Andor fliegen um seine Familie und seine zukünftigen Bündnispartner wieder zu sehen.  
  
Mit zittrigem Arm greift er nach dem Datenkristall und wendet ihn aufmerksam.  
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich nach vorne sehen…? Es war dumm von mir zu glauben, Tais würde das verstehen…“  
  
Ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Brust machte Kitan klar, wie sehr er Tais liebt.  
Einen solchen Schmerz kannte er bisher nicht. Weder die körperlichen Züchtigungen bei der imperialen Garde noch die Schmerzen im Krieg waren nur ansatzweise damit zu vergleichen.  
Dieses schreckliche Gefühl breitete sich in seinem gesamten Körper aus und legte alles lahm. Es schien alles von Kitans Persönlichkeit zu verschlucken, außer das eigentliche Gefühl an sich.  
  
Der Counselor ergab sich diesem Schmerz und wartete darauf vor Erschöpfung einzuschlafen.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari stand auf der Ops. Tingelte von einer Station zur anderen. Ruhelos. Rastlos.  
  
Gestern Abend hatte Kitan sie um ein paar Tage Urlaub gebeten. Stunden, bevor er ihn antrat.  
  
Natürlich hatte sie ihn bewilligt. Doch das war noch nie vorgekommen. Kitan reichte sonst immer Monate vorher Urlaub ein. Meist sogar, bevor sie den Urlaubsplan zum Eintragen an die Crew schickte.  
  
Seitdem machte sie sich Sorgen.  
  
„Lenard!“, fischt sie den Angesprochenen aus vollem Lauf, als er gerade die Ops durchquerte.  
  
„Ja, was gibts?“  
  
„Du hast die Ops.“, befiehlt sie ihm.  
  
„Aber…“  
  
„Nichts aber. Ops.“  
  
„Hokay…“, grummelt er in sich hinein.  
  
„Danke.“, antwortet Ennari lächelnd und tätschelt Lenards Schulter. Dann verlässt sie die Ops.  
  
„Deck 4, Sektion 5“, befiehlt sie dem Turbolift.  
  
Wenig später steht sie vor Kitans Quartier und betätigt den Summer.  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan fühlt sich schlappt und erschöpft, dabei hat er deutlich mehr geschlafen als üblich.  
  
Er saß da und starrte in sein Lieblinsgbuch.  
Schon seit zwei Stunden war er auf der ersten Seite und kam nicht weiter.  
  
>>Leb damit! Das wird noch eine ganze Zeit so weiter gehen…<<, ermahnt er sich in Gedanken. Er weiß, dass er erst am Anfang des Trennungsschmerzes steht.  
  
Seien Ausbildung zum Counselor half nun mal gar nichts, wenn man dann wirklich selber in der Situation steckte.  
  
>>Lenken Sie sich ab…<<, ging er im Kopf eine Anweisung für an Liebeskummer leidende Crewman durch.  
  
„Ja, leichter gesagt als getan! Ich starre dieses scheiß Buch seit zwei Stunden an!“  
  
Am Ende des Satzes flog es im hohen Bogen gegen seine Wand.  
  
„Mist…“, brummelt er und zuckt zusammen als ihn das Türsignal aus der Depression holt.  
  
>>Das kann nicht Tais sein! Wird er nicht, nie!<<  
  
Dabei wünscht er es sich so sehr.  
  
„Herein“, meint er träge.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Vor ihr öffnet sich die Tür seines Quartiers.  
  
„Ki…“, will sie ansetzen, doch dann bleibt ihr das Wort im Halse stecken.  
  
So hatte sie ihren ersten Offizier noch nie gesehen.  
  
Sein Gesicht war wie eingefallen, keinen Deut des üblichen Glanzes strahlte er aus. Seine Fühler waren lose, die Haare zerstrubbelt. Gekleidet war er in Sternenflottenjogginghosen und dem dazu passenden Baumwollpulli.  
  
Sein sonst penibel saubergehaltenes Quartier sah aus, als hätte er 3 Wochen nicht aufgeräumt. Überall waren Dinge achtlos hingelegt worden und sein Lieblingsbuch lag direkt vor ihr auf dem Boden. Mehrere leere Flaschen und Becher diverser Getränkesorten standen verteilt über das ganze Quartier, mehrere davon auf dem Tisch vor ihm.  
  
Sofort ist ihr klar, dass hier einiges nicht in Ordnung war. Das er sie brauchte. Dringend.  
  
„Kitan!“, entfährt es Ennari. „Mein Gott, was ist los?“  
  
Schnell macht sie einige Schritte in sein Quartier hinein und setzt sich neben ihn.  
  
„Kann ich was für dich tun?“  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan schaut sich unbeeindruckt sein Quartier an.  
  
Zugegeben, es war wirklich mal besser gewesen.  
Und ja, er muss auch mal besser ausgesehen haben, aber das tut seinem Charme doch nichts zum Abbruch…  
  
Er setzt an locker zu kontern, doch es kommt nichts...  
  
Ihm fällt nichts ein! Kein blöder Kommentar, kein gelungener Spruch, nichts, bis auf: „Tais und ich haben uns gestern getrennt…“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„WAS?“  
  
Entsetzen stand Ennari ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch auf der anderen Seite hatte sie schon so etwas vermutet, als sie Kitan in dieser Verfassung sah. Es gab wenig, was diesen Andorianer derart aus seiner Bahn bringen konnte.  
  
Jeden anderen hätte sie nun gefragt, warum, wieso und überhaupt.  
Doch sie wusste, Kitan redete nicht gerne über seine eigenen Probleme. Und sie wollte ihn nicht zwingen.  
  
„Magst du darüber reden?“, bietet sie mit sanftem Ton in der Stimme an, legt ihren Arm um Kitan und drückt ihn fest an sich.  
-***- Kitan  
Automatisch schließt der Andorianer seine Arme um seine Freundin.  
  
Gott, er muss so erbärmlich aussehen wie er sich hier an seinen Captain drückt.  
  
Wie verzweifelt sucht er halt, geistig wie auch körperlich.  
  
Ein klein wenig lindert alleine Ennaris Umarmung den Schmerz.  
Dennoch nimmt er ihre Worte nur verschwommen war, wie ein Echo, welches kurz vorm verhallen steht.  
  
Sein Kopf arbeitet noch nicht richtig, zu sehr hat er immer noch damit zu kämpfen, das Kitan jetzt ohne Tais klar kommen muss.  
Angestrengt versuchte sein Gehirn die einzelnen Wortfetzen, welche er von Ennaris Frage wahrgenommen hat, zu sortieren.  
  
>>Sie will bestimmt wissen wieso…<<, vermutet Kitan, immer noch nicht wirklich im Stande absolut klar zu denken.  
  
Das ihn eine Trennung so aus der Bahn wirft, dürfte er eigentlich nicht erlauben.  
  
„Es geht um meine Bündnispartner und meine Absicht ein Kind zu zeugen…es war eigentlich absehbar, dass er das nicht versteht“, gibt er schon die Worte seiner Schwester eins zu eins wieder.  
  
Aber das stört ihn nicht mehr, immerhin hatte sie ja recht.  
  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Kitans Umarmung ist fest. Fast zu fest. Doch sie sagt nichts und erwidert die Umarmung.  
  
„Deine…“ Ennari stutzt.  
  
„Bündnispartner?“  
  
Sicher. Sie hatte darüber gelesen. Sofort, als sie Kitan als ihren ersten Offizier berufen hatte. Und durch Kitans Kulturverbundenheit hatte sie nie gezweifelt, dass dieser Zeitpunkt irgendwann kommen würde.  
  
Doch nicht jetzt. In dieser Situation. Und so schnell.  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan schluckt schwer und löst zögerlich die Umarmung.  
Sofort überkommt ihn wieder eine sehr starke Trauer, doch er will tapfer sein.  
  
Er selbst hat beschlossen, das er sich nicht lange erlauben will, so Trübsal zu blasen.  
Aber bei Ennari darf er.  
  
>>Ein bisschen zumindest…<<  
  
Mit einem sanften und aufrichtigen Lächeln lehnt er sich mit seiner Schulter an die Trill.  
>>Lächeln fühlt sich wirklich seltsam an…<<  
Er dachte, er hat es verlernt.  
  
„Ja, es passt gerade sehr gut“, meint er nüchtern und starrt auf den unordentlichen Tisch vor sich.  
  
„Wir haben vor kurzem unsere Shen kennengelernt. Sie ist noch sehr jung und naja, wir wollen nach Möglichkeit alle noch viel Zeit mit unserem Nachwuchs verbringen. Immerhin wollen vier Elternteile was von einem Kind erleben. Bis es dann mal zu Besuch kommt, kann es eine Weile dauern. Zudem sind wir alle momentan in einer beruflich guten Situation, wir haben ein gutes Alter, das Kind kann eine ausgezeichnete Ausbildung genießen…“  
  
Und wieder lächelt er, der Gedanke daran Vater zu werden und seinem Volk gerecht zu werden erfüllt ihn mit sehr viel Stolz.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
>>Er lächelt…<<  
  
Und Ennari spürt, dass es von innen kommt. Es ist nicht aufgesetzt, es kommt von seinem Herzen. Und ist ansteckend wie immer. Unwillkürlich zaubert der Andorianer auch ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Wie er es schon immer konnte.  
  
„Erzähl mir mehr über sie, wenn du magst“, setzt sie nach einem kurzen zögern an.  
  
Sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie gerade das richtige tat. Doch sie wollte ihren Freund nicht in seiner Trauer ertrinken lassen. Lieber stellt sie sich als Trittbrett zur Verfügung, durch das er wieder in positive Gedanken eintauchen konnte.  
-***- Kitan  
„Naja… wie erzählt man von so was?“  
Verlegen schaut er über seine Schulter zu Ennari.  
  
„Die meisten binären Spezies können eh kaum damit etwas anfangen, das weiß ich ja seit gestern selber…“  
  
Die aufkommenden Gedanken versucht er bewusst zu verdrängen und schafft es erfolgreich sich ein wenig in die Zukunft zu flüchten.  
  
In seinem Kopf sieht er ein gutes Team, das sich als Eltern um ein Kind kümmert, dem Kitan alles ermöglichen will.  
Diese anderen drei Personen sind seine Mitspieler, Leute, die genau wie er sich nichts sehnlicher als Nachwuchs wünschen, aber sie sind nicht seine Partner und schon gar nicht diejenigen, die er liebt.  
Egal wie weit er das in seinen Gedanken spielt, nie liebt er sie, immer braucht er jemand anderen. Jemanden den er bis gestern noch hatte.  
  
„Wir…“, versucht er sich zu fangen.  
Die Gedanken von seinem Exfreund loszuwerden ist unmöglich.  
„…Wir werden in der Regel sehr früh mit unseren Bündnispartnern verbunden. Wir werden so erzogen, dass wir diesen Bund schätzen und ihn fast schon als heilig betrachten.“  
  
Er schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf.  
  
„Zumindest war das vor ein paar Jahrzehnten so… jede Tradition wächst sich irgendwann raus oder verändert sich zumindest. Mittlerweile wartet man für die endgültige Auswahl etwas länger damit man durch die längere Zeitspanne die Chancen auf eine perfekte genetische Kompatibilität erhöht. Das warten führt oft dazu, dass man sich in der Zeit umorientiert. Man hat sein eigenes Leben, seine eigenen Beziehungen, seine eigenen Werte. Ich finde das nicht schlecht und als ich sh'za kennengerlernt habe, verstand ich auch warum.“  
  
Nachdenklich tippt er sich an einen seiner Fühler.  
„Sie ist auf der Akademie bei der Sternenflotte. Und hat ein Temperament, das hat noch keiner von uns gesehen. Wenn unser Kind nur halb so viel davon haben wird, wird es ganz schön für Stimmung sorgen.“  
  
Und wieder lächelt er und denkt an die schöne, heile Zukunft, dann, wenn er das hier alles irgendwie überlebt hat.  
  
„Oh man Ennari, schau uns an, da sitzen wir hier und reden übers Kinder kriegen!“  
  
Erschrocken nimmt Kitan die Hände zum Gesicht und schaut sie bestürzt an.  
„Ich glaube wir werden alt“, grinst er und entdeckt ein bisschen von seinem Charme wieder.  
  
„Wie langweilig muss das eigentlich sein?“, fragt er und lässt sich wieder gegen ihre Schulter sinken.  
„Ich rede dich hier voll von meinem Kind, meiner Familie, was ist mit dir? Hast du dir schon mal Gedanken gemacht? Kind? Haus? Hund?“  
Bei jedem Wort sinkt er etwas tiefer an ihrer Schulter bis er eine sehr angenehme Position erreicht hat.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Fasziniert hört Ennari Kitan zu, der voller Stolz und Überzeugung berichtet.  
  
Es war schön, ihn so begeistert zu sehen.  
  
„Alt? Wir sind doch nicht alt, Kitan. Komm schon.“, lächelt sie und knufft Kitan.  
„Oder sehe ich schon so schrecklich aus?“, gespielt geschockt betastet sie ihr Gesicht.  
  
Doch dann ändert sich ihre Mimik.  
  
„Aber Spaß beiseite.“, setzt sie an.  
  
„Ich hatte ja schonmal eine Familie, wenn man so will. Kein Kind, zwar, aber ich würde trotzdem Familie dazu sagen.“  
  
Vor ihrem geistigen Auge tauchen Bilder von Nohana auf. Sie sitzt auf der Veranda ihres Hauses auf Trill und lächelt sie gütig an. Wenn sie sich recht erinnert, war sie 85 Jahre alt zu diesem Zeitpunkt.  
  
>>Doch wer weis, ob ich schonmal mehr hatte… <<  
  
Ein kleiner Anfall dumpfer Wut steigt in ihr auf und löst die Schwaden positiver Endorphine auf, die ihren Blutkreislauf durchkreisen.  
  
>>Warum, Deka, warum?<<  
  
Ennari merkt, wie sich ihre Mimik versteinerte und lockert sie sofort wieder auf.  
Dies war nicht die Zeit. Und nicht der Ort.  
  
Schnell fährt sie fort.  
  
„Daher hab ichs nicht allzu eilig. Außerdem bräuchte ich sowieso erstmal jemanden. Jemanden, mit dem ich auch zusammensein KANN und DARF. Und wer weis, wenn ich diesen jemand finde, was dann kommt.“, lächelt sie.  
  
„Momentan ist meine Familie hier. Auf SB173.“  
  
-***- Kitan  
„Ohhh“, meint Kitan herzlich.  
„Das hast du schön gesagt.“  
  
Einen langen Moment sagt keiner der beiden etwas.  
  
Sie genießen einfach die Stille und Kitan genießt es, nicht mehr alleine zu sein.  
Es hilft wirklich.  
Ennari ist für ihn eine gute Freundin, er wüsste nicht wo er jetzt wäre, wenn er sie nicht getroffen hätte.  
  
Und da er seine SB173 Familie auch nicht enttäuschen will sagt er: „In zwei Tagen bin ich wieder ganz einsatzbereit. Sofern du immer noch ein wenig Nachsicht mit meinem Gemüt hast.“  
  
Er dreht sich um und richtet sich auf um Ennari in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Das heißt: Halte Benia und Dupont von mir fern, sonst geschieht wahrscheinlich noch ein Unglück.“  
  
Theatralisch lässt er sich wieder in die Arme von Ennari fallen und meckert mit verstellter Stimme vor sich hin.  
„Dieser doofe Andorianer! Warum kann der nicht so toll sein wie ich, Commander Benia!“  
  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Ich freue mich darauf und werde mich nach Kräften bemühen.“, antwortet Ennari lächelnd im gepielten Ton eines salutierenden Offiziers.  
  
Dann fällt ihr Kitan in die Arme.  
  
„Uff“, entfährt es ihr, als plötzlich ein Teil Kitans Gewichts kurz auf ihr lastet.  
Doch sofort merkt sie, dass der Druck wieder weicht und fängt herzlich an, zu lachen.  
  
„Wie könnte jemand toller sein als du?“, lacht sie und piekst mit zwei ihrer Fingerknöchel in Kitans weiche Bauchseite, wo sie wusste, dass er etwas kitzelig war.  
-***- Kitan  
„Ey“, ruft der Andorianer.  
„Unfair! Behandelt man so einen leidenden Freund?“  
  
Er rollt sich etwas zur Seite und richtet sich auf.  
  
„Das bedeutet Rache Ennari!“  
  
Mit einem lauten kampfschrei stürzt er sich auf die Trill und zerwuschelt ihre Haare.  
„Sieg“, jubelt er noch, ehe Ennari mit gezielter Präzision erneut eine seiner kitzeligen Stellen erwischt.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die neue Arc wird eingeleitet.  
> Dazu kommen noch eine süße Nala/Lenard Szene  
> Tais hat Liebeskummer nach der Trennung von Kitan und...  
> Ennari und Aven sind einfach zu süß zusammen OMG <3 
> 
> 52

-****- Ennari Ree  
=== 5 Tage später ===  
  
Elena betritt als letzte den Besprechungsraum.  
  
Hinter ihr schließt sich zischend die Tür, darauf folgt ein „Klack“, als sie sich verriegelt.  
Der Besprechungsraum war im „kritischen Modus“, wie es in der veralteten Dienstanweisung noch stand.  
  
Es war nichts anderes, als ein besonders abhör- und eindringsicherer Modus. Ohne Comm-System, ohne Sensoren, mit verriegelten Türen.  
  
Und leider war er in so einer Situation Vorschrift, so lächerlich Ennari dies auch fand.  
  
„Morgen, Elena.“ Ennari hebt ein wenig müde ihre Hand zur Begrüßung, da sie Elena heute noch nicht gesehen hatte.  
  
Ennari hasste es, auf solche Missionen zu gehen. Nichts zu wissen, nur mit einem „Mach mal“ ausgestattet.  
Doch es musste sein. Das sowas vorkommen würde, wusste sie, als sie das Amt als Captain annahm.  
  
„Schön, dass ihr alle da seid“, fängt Ennari an und schaut in die Runde. Langsam wandert ihr Blick von Kitan zu Elena und schlussendlich zu Aven.  
  
>>Was für eine Truppe.<<  
  
Wenn sie schon auf so eine Mission musste, dann tröstete sie doch der Gedanke, dass sie es mit dieser hervorragenden Crew tun würde.  
  
„Wie ihr wisst, haben wir einen kleinen, geheimen Ausflug vor uns.“ Nicken aus der Runde folgt.  
  
Soviel hatte sie allen schon zukommen lassen.  
  
„Ich habe auch kaum mehr Informationen. Und ihr wisst, zumindest Kitan tut das, wie sehr ich solche Missionen persönlich hasse.“, sagt sie und lächelt mit einem Mundwinkel.  
  
„Was ich selbst weis und euch jetzt auch sagen darf, ist folgendes.“ Mit einem Druck auf ein PADD vor ihr aktiviert sie die Projektionsfläche hinter ihr und steht auf.  
  
Eine Sternenkarte erscheint auf der Wand und zoomt in die Umgebung von SB 173.  
  
„Wir sollen uns hier…“, sie zeigt auf einen Punkt der Karte unweit von SB 173 „.. mit der U.S.S. Thunderchild treffen.“  
  
„Die Thunderchild…“, entfährt es Elena.  
  
Verwundet schaut Ennari ihre Chefingenieurin an.  
„Kennst du die Thunderchild?“, fragt sie erstaunt.  
  
„Nur, dass es ein Raumschiff der Akira-Klasse ist. Eher ihren Captain. Peter Davis. Habe ihn mal auf einer Techniktagung kennenlernen dürfen. Sympathischer Mann.“, klärt sie die Anwesenden auf. „Aber zurück zur Mission. Entschuldigt.“  
  
„Akira-Klasse… Schönes Schiff…“, murmelt Ennari vor sich hin. Sie selbst hatte einmal kurzzeitig auf einem gedient. Dann bringt sie ihr Fokus zurück zur Mission.  
  
„Wir sollen experimentelle und geheime medizinische Hilfsgüter, was auch immer das sein mag…“, sie verdreht etwas die Augen, „…aufnehmen und ein paar Tage hier bei uns lagern.“  
  
Dann setzt sie sich wieder und lässt die Fläche verblassen.  
  
„Und das war es auch schon. Mehr weis selbst ich nicht. Kitan und ich sind als hochrangige Offiziere zum Entgegennehmen gebraucht und deshalb dabei. Elena, du weist warum du dabei bist, du hast den Befehl ja leider entgegennehmen müssen. Danke dafür übrigens.“, sie lächelt dabei. „Ich kann den Admiral nicht ausstehen.“  
  
Und flüsternd fügt sie hinzu, „Das bleibt aber unter uns, ja?“  
  
Hektisches Nicken aus der Runde lässt sie lächeln.  
  
„Und Aven, …“, setzt sie an und schaut ihn dabei an. Und bleibt für Sekundenbruchteile in seinen Augen hängen. Dann reagiert ihr Gehirn wieder. „ >darf<“ , setzt sie ihren Satz fort und betont das letzte Wort ironisch „ mit, da Lenard leider mit Lungenentzündung ausfällt.“  
  
Dann schaut sie wieder in die Runde.  
  
„Hat jemand Fragen?“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Man könnte erwarten, dass der Bajorarner vor Freude über seine Steuermann Tätigkeiten auf dieser Mission einen Luftsprung macht, doch er bleibt aus.  
  
>>Ich kann so Geheimniskrämereien nicht mehr ab, seit dem Krieg nun gar nicht mehr…<<  
  
Ein Schauer läuft ihn über den Rücken und er hofft, das die Mission schnell geschafft ist.  
Einzig die Crew-Konstellation hebt seine Stimmung.  
  
Obwohl Kitan in letzter Zeit verständlicherweise etwas ruhiger ist, ist er dennoch ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Elena und Ennari mag er eh.  
>>Wird schon schief gehen<<, denkt er und lächelt.  
-***- Kitan  
Eine geheimnisvolle Mission.  
Gestern Abend noch hatte Kitan Ennari mit ihrem Satz aufgezogen, heute weiß er, dass es kein schlechter Scherz war.  
  
>>Was die Sternenflotte da wieder ausheckt… Ich hoffe es ist wenigstens was Gutes…Für reine medizinische Hilfsgüter machen die eindeutig ein zu großes Geheimnis aus der Sache…<<  
  
Aber ach wenn sie eine deaktivierte Borgdrohe transportieren würden, Hauptsache er kommt von dieser Station etwas runter.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena war weit weg davon, vor Freude aufzujauchzen.  
  
>>Egal, was das für Güter sind, die kleine Strecke werden wir die schon heil hierher bringen.<<  
  
Doch begeistert war sie davon auch nicht.  
  
„Nur eine“, meldet sie sich. „Wann gehts los?“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„In drei Stunden. Wir nehmen die Amurdaja. Wir treffen uns an Andockbucht 3. Standartausrüstung.“  
  
Ennari nickt den Anwesenden zu.  
  
„Bis später.“  
  
„Computer, kritischen Modus aufheben.“  
Tais E'Char  
~~~~  
  
„Noch was?“, fragt Tais und trägt nun schon das fünfte Mal Kartons in den Vorraum der Krankenstation.  
  
Neetu verfolgt Tais bedrückt mit seinen Augen wie er die Pakete voll mit alten, medizinsichen Aufzeichnungen in die Ecke stellt.  
„Ich denke, dass ist erst mal alles…“, meint er ruhig.  
  
„Und was soll ich dann tun?“  
Tais verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schaut sich um.  
  
„Hach…“  
Der Bolianer seufzt schwer.  
Er ist einfach ratlos was er mit dem trill machen soll.  
Seit dem das passiert ist, ist Tais fast nur auf den Beinen. Er macht alles! Sogar Kartons schleppen.  
Aber am wenigsten will er schlafen oder alleine sein.  
Der Pfleger kann das komplett nachvollziehen…  
>>Ihm geht’s wirklich schlecht, auch wenn er sich nicht viel anmerken lässt.<<  
  
„Oh Neetu“, ruft Tais und rennt zur Empfangstheke.  
„Da sieht unordentlich aus, oder?“  
  
Tais deutet auf ganze drei Stifte, ein PADD, und eine kleine Schachtel mit Süßigkeiten für die kleinen Patienten.  
  
„Tais…“, meint Neetu langsam.  
„Das war schon immer so.“  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir das umdekorieren, findest du nicht?“  
  
„Ich denke, wir sollten es genauso lassen.“  
  
Der Trill wirft verzweifelt die Hände über den Kopf.  
„Komm schon! Irgendwas muss ich doch tun können!“  
  
„Das sagst du seit einer Woche! Und ganz ehrlich? Du hast wirklich alles getan, was man nur machen kann! Du hast aufgeräumt, umgeräumt, die Berichte erfasst, die medizinischen Geräte gewartet und geputzt!“  
  
Tais nimmt beschämt die Hand in den Nacken.  
„Muss mich eben ablenken…aber vielleicht kann ich noch…“  
  
„Du hast sogar zweimal geputzt!“  
  
„Fuck“, stöhnt der Trill und lässt sich auf die lange Couch fallen, auf der sonst wartende Patienten sitzen.  
  
„Ich kann doch hier nicht dumm rumstehen, bis sich einer mal nen Bein bricht!“  
  
„So war es doch immer“, sagt Neetu mitleidig. Am liebsten würde er Tais drücken.  
  
„Und dann schnappt sich Claril den einzigen Patienten seit Tagen! Und ich darf wieder nur rumräumen, ausräumen…ahhhh!“  
Er stöhnt entnervt und schaut zur Decke.  
„Ich will nicht mehr!“  
-*- Nala Cora  
Nala betritt die Krankenstation etwas zögerlich.Immer wieder war sie auf dem Weg dorthin stehengeblieben und zweifelte.  
  
>>Kann ich wirklich einfach so einen Kollegen besuchen? Aus dem Blauen heraus? Ist das nicht irgendwie…<<  
  
Doch immer wieder geht sie weiter. Und dann öffnen sich die Türen der Krankenstation.  
Tais E'Char  
Der geübt freundliche Blick des Bolianers trifft die junge Frau.  
Neetu schaut immer so nett, wenn Leute hereinkommen. Ein Lächeln ist meistens schon eine sehr gute Medizin.  
  
Von der anderen Seite des Raumes schaut Tais ebenfalls auf.  
Er lässt sich halb über die Couch hängen um zu sehen, wer da gerade rein kommt.  
  
Jemand mit einem gebrochenen Bein?  
Oder jemand mit dem larosianischen Virus ?  
  
Sein Blick verändert sich, als er die Cardassianerin aus Clarils Crew erkennt.  
  
„Du?“, einfährt es ihm verwundert.  
Der Trill fällt fast von der Couch so lang streckt er seinen Hals um die Frau genau zu mustern.  
>>Was will die denn hier?<<  
-*- Nala Cora  
Wie angewurzelt bleibt Nala stehen, als Tais sie so scharf von der Seite anspricht.  
  
Hatte sie irgendetwas falsch gemacht?  
  
„Ähm… ich… äh…“, stottert sie vor sich hin, bis sie merkt, wie lächerlich das eigentlich ist.  
  
Sie besucht doch nur ihren Arbeitskollegen.  
  
„Ich möchte gerne jemand besuchen.“  
Tais E'Char  
„Gerne“, sagt Neetu.  
  
„Warte!“, ruft Tais.  
  
>>Besuchen?....<<  
Er grübelt und grübelt, dann endlich…  
„Wir haben doch nur einen Patienten aktuelle…und der ist...“  
Das war zu viel.  
Tais hat sich eindeutig über seinen Schwerpunkt hinaus über die Couchriehe geschoben und fällt vorne über.  
  
Ein sanfter Rums folgte und Nala schaut überrascht zu dem am Boden liegenden Arzt.  
  
„Oh!“, meint Sie erschrocken unsicher ob sie ihm aufhelfen soll.  
  
„Autsch…“ Tais stöhnt vor sich hin.  
  
„Ignorieren Sie Dr. E‘Char Ensign. Der überlebt das schon.“  
Neetu wechselt einen Blick zwischen Nala und Tais.  
  
„Ich kann Sie gerne zu Lieutenant Greaves bringen, wenn sie wollen. Er sollte eh schon zu sehr von Claril gelangweilt sein.“  
  
Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung deutet Neetu auf den Behandlungsbereich.  
  
Auch wenn er immer noch was gegen Cardassianer hat, schafft es diese junge Frau ihn zu begeistern.  
Sie ist nett, höflich und menschlicher und auch bolianischer als viele andere Wesen hier.  
-*- Nala Cora  
„Danke… „ >>Wie heißt er nochmal….<< „Neetu.“  
  
>>Das war es. Neetu.<<  
  
Immer noch schaut sie zu Tais, welcher ihr hinterherschaut, während er seine Gliedmaßen sortiert und sich aufrappelt. Instinktiv umklammert sie ihre Umhängetasche, die sie locker über der Schulter baumeln hatte.  
  
Dann dreht sich Nala nach vorne um, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sie den durch einen Vorhang abgegrenzten Bereich erreichen, aus dem Clarils mahnende Stimme hörbar ist.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Lenard! Was von Bettruhe verstehst du nicht? Ohne ausreichend Schlaf wirst du nicht so schnell fit!“, schimpft die junge Frau angestrengt mit ihrem sehr sturen Patienten.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
„Aber Cl…“, ein weiterer Hustenschauer schüttelt Lenard.  
  
Er war schweißnass. Jede Bronchie in seiner Lunge schien ihn persönlich töten zu wollen.  
  
Dann, endlich, hört sein Husten auf.  
  
„Ok. Ok, ok, Frau Admiral. Wie sie befehlen.“, sagt er und grinst schräg. Er kann es einfach nicht lassen.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Claril ist verlockt Lenard einen lockeren Klaps zu geben, doch sie hält sich zurück.  
  
„Du bist unverbesserlich“, stöhnt sie genervt ehe sie Neetu bemerkt, der da mit noch jemandem in der Nähe des Eingangs stand.  
  
„Besuch“, meint der Pfleger heiter, als er sich der Aufmerksamkeit bewusst ist.  
  
„Oh!“  
Claril schaut schnell zu der zierlichen Figur hinter Neetu.  
  
>>Nala?! Mit ihr habe ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet aber…<<  
Kurz schaut sie skeptisch zwischen Lenard und ihr hin und her.  
>>Was genau geht hier eigentlich vor auf dieser Station von dem ich mal wieder nichts weiß?!<<  
  
Aber Claril spielt mit, sie ist seriös!  
Und es war auch immerhin offiziell Besuchszeit.  
  
„Dann will ich euch mal alleine lassen.“  
Das hörte sich falsch an.  
  
„Lasst euch Zeit, ich habe ihn eh soweit verarztet. Jetzt muss er sich einfach nur noch ausruhen, dass wohl ist das schlimmste für ihn.“  
Sie schenkt Lenard einen strengen Blick.  
„Bettruhe!“  
  
Sie geht zur Tür und geht mit Neetu zusammen aus dem großem Behandlungsbereich heraus.  
-**- Lenard Greaves  
>>Mit wem redet sie denn da… Diese Stimme…?<<  
  
Lenard versucht sich aufzurichten, um zu sehen, mit dem Claril da redete.  
Doch ein weiterer Hustenanfall unterbindet dies im Ansatz.  
-*- Nala Cora  
„Danke…“, sagt Nala, als Claril an ihr vorbeigeht.  
  
„Hey Lenard!“, sagt sie, leicht errötend und tritt einige Schritte in den umrahmten Bereich, hinein in Lenards Sichtfeld.  
  
„Nala!“, stößt Lenard erfreut zwischen mehreren Hustern hervor, als er die junge Cardassianerin erkennt.  
  
„Was… was tust du hier?“, fragt er überrascht lächelnd.  
  
Als Nala sieht, dass Lenard lächelt, fällt ihr ein Stein vom Herzen.  
  
„Naja…“, antwortet sie, während ihr Blut weiter in den Kopf schießt, „… ich dachte, ich komm mal vorbei und bring dir was mit, damit dir das Warten leichter fällt.“  
  
Lenard sah mit weit geöffneten Augen völlig perplex zu, wie Nala ihre Umhängetasche öffnete und ein technisches Gerät herauszog. Es sah in etwa so aus, wie der Augenschutz, den Elena immer benutzte, wenn sie irgendwas mit Funken machte, was gefährlich für die Augen war. Doch irgendwie… war es rundherum geschlossen?  
  
„Du hattest mir doch mal erzählt, dass du Holodeckgeschichten magst. Ich dachte, das könnte dir gefallen. Habe ich in den alten Datenbanken gefunden.“, lächelt sie und reicht Lenard den Gegenstand.  
  
„In dieser Brille sind kleine Bildschirme und Sensoren, die deine Kopfbewegungen erfassen und das Bild verändern. Ist zwar kein Holodeck, aber es gibt da anscheinend aus alten Erddateien einige Filme und sogar ein paar kleine Spiele dafür. Du kannst ja leider so in kein Holodeck.“  
  
>>Mag er es?<<  
  
Genau betrachtet sie Lenards Mimik.  
  
Welche sich mit jedem von Nalas Sätzen mehr aufhellt.  
  
„Nala…“ Lenard schaut sie mit großen Augen an. „Das hast du dir gemerkt?“  
  
Nala nickt.  
  
>>Er scheint es zu mögen<<  
  
Lenard konnte es kaum fassen.  
  
„Das ist eine VR-Brille. Danke, Nala!“, freut er sich und hat das instinktive Bedürfnis, die Cardassianerin zu umarmen.  
  
Doch als sich seine Bauchmuskeln anspannen, um seinen Körper aufzurichten, erschüttert ein weiterer Hustenanfall seinen Körper.  
  
>>Nicht doch…<<  
  
Instinktiv geht Nala einen Schritt nach vorne, legt eine Hand auf Lenards Schulter und drückt ihn sanft ins Kissen.  
  
„Heyhey, liegenbleiben hat Claril gesagt“, lächelt sie breit.  
  
Als sein Husten endet, legt Lenard seine freie Hand auf ihre, die immer noch auf seiner Schulter ruht.  
  
„Danke, Nala.“, sagt er aus tiefstem Herzen und schaut die junge Frau an.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Was machen die da?“, fragt Tais leise und linst über Clarils Schulter.  
  
„Solltest du dir nicht ansehen, du hast schon Herzschmerz genug.“  
  
„Was?“  
Jetzt will Tais die beiden erst recht sehen.  
>>Nala und Lenard? Nein…<<  
  
Der junge Trill drückt sich fast in den Behandlungsbereich als Claril ihn zurück pfeift.  
  
„Lass es! Privatsphäre!“  
Sie geht zu ihm rüber und schnippt ihm mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn.  
  
„Au…“  
  
„Wenn du so unbedingt wissen willst, was da los war, frag Lenard einfach gleich…“  
  
„Gleich?“  
Tais bleibt fragend zurück als Claril abdreht und wieder in den Behandlungsbereich geht.  
  
„So, tut mir wirklich Leid“, kündigt sich die Ärztin laut an und Nala und Lenard genug Zeit zu geben, sich wieder normal wie immer zu verhalten.  
  
„Die Besuchszeit ist vorbei… Der sture Mann hier sollte schlafen.“  
  
Als sie an Lenards Bett tritt schaut sie Nala erwartungsvoll an.  
„Aber du kannst ihn gerne Morgen wieder beschäftigen, wenn du magst. Das schont meine Nerven“, zwinkert sie ihr noch zu.  
-*- Nala Cora  
Nala wirbelt herum, als Clarils Stimme plötzlich laut hinter ihr ertönt. Dabei zieht sie, ohne es zu wollen, ihre Hand unter Lenards weg.  
  
„Claril, hast du mich erschreckt“, lacht sie die Ärztin mit hochrotem Kopf an.  
  
„Ich denke, ich werde morgen nochmal vorbeikommen.“, kündigt sie an.  
  
Dann dreht sie sich nochmal um und sagt, „Bis morgen!“  
  
Als sie die Krankenstation verlässt, verbleibt ein gutes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
~~~ in der Zwischenzeit in den Shuttlebuchten  
  
„Das ist der letzte“, ruft Aven zu Ennari und betrachtete die schmalen Paletten vor sich.  
  
Beide wollten die Transportboxen vorher verladen.  
Das Platz reicht locker für die dünnen, rechteckigen Schachteln aus, in welchen die medizinischen Güter transportiert werden sollen.  
  
Zufrieden legt er seine Hand auf die eben verladene Schachtel und verlässt das den kleinen Ladebereiches des Runabouts und geht zur Ennari.  
  
„Alles drin. Ich hoffe nur, wir sind schnell fertig mit der Mission“, sagt er in Gedanken und richtet sich seine Uniform.  
  
  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Als sie sieht, dass Aven seine Uniform richtet, tut Ennari wie automatisch dasselbe.  
  
>>Ihm steht diese neue Uniform unglaublich gut…<<  
  
Ihr Blick wandert über seine breiten Schultern zu seinen muskulösen Armen, welche sich in dem anliegenden Material gut abbilden.  
  
„Ich auch.“, zwingt sie sich zu sagen. „Ich hätte gern mal wieder ein paar ruhige Tage ohne irgendeine Geheimmission oder sonstige Katastrophen.“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
  
„Mhm…“, schließt sich Aven ihr an.  
  
Im Kopf ist er ganz woanders.  
>>Verdammt…<<  
Möglichst unauffällig versucht er zu Ennari zu schauen.  
  
>> Oft kriege ich diese Chance nicht, wo wir alleine sind…Ich muss es sagen!<<  
  
Er atmet tief durch, das, was er sagen will hat er geübt.  
In seinem Kopf immer wieder durchgespielt.  
>>Und es ist so banal!<<  
Es ist ihm unangenehm wie aufgeregt er jetzt schon ist, und das, obwohl er kein einziges Wort gesagt hat.  
Sein Herz pocht wie wild in seiner Brust.  
  
Jetzt wo er wirklich in der Situation ist mit ihr zu sprechen, überschlagen sich seine Gedanken.  
Er weiß nicht wohin mit seinen Händen, er hat keine Ahnung was er tun soll wenn doch jemand auftaucht, oder wenn sie lacht!  
  
>>Denk nicht so einen scheiß!<<  
Aven zwingt sich dazu fokussiert zu bleiben.  
Und er wird das jetzt durchziehen!  
  
„Ennari“, meint er vorsichtig.  
Seine Stimme wirkt etwas leise.  
>>Shit!<<  
Alleine das sollte anders sein.  
Er wollte selbstbewusst rüber kommen und charmant und jetzt so was?  
  
„Ich…“  
Noch mal atmet er tief ein.  
„Ich wollte dich was fragen.“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Überrascht schaut Ennari ihn an.  
  
Was will er ihr sagen? Einen kurzen Moment zögert sie.  
  
„Ja, Aven?“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Aven schaut Ennari durchdringend an.  
Mit seiner ganzen Mut fragt er:  
„Was…was magst du so für Musik?“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari steht da wie vom Blitz getroffen. Mit großen Augen schaut sie ihren Sicherheitsoffizier an.  
  
>>Was?<<  
  
”Was ich für…. Musik?“, stammelt sie.  
  
>>Oh.<<  
  
Dann realisiert sie, was er sie da gerade eigentlich gefragt hatte und ihr Gesichtsausdruck klärt sich zu einem breiten Lächeln.  
  
„Was ich für Musik mag?“, wiederholt sie die Frage sanft, dann zieht sie ihre Stirn in Falten.  
  
>>Ich hab schon lang nichtmehr wirklich Musik gehört…<<  
  
„Kohn Binx, falls du schonmal was von ihm gehört hast. Trill-Klassiker. Und… oh…“  
  
Ennaris letzter Ohrwurm fällt ihr wieder ein.  
  
„Lunt Pewer, dieser riesige, grünhaarige Betazoid macht gute Musik, wenn man mal trainieren gehen will, oder laufen.“  
  
„Beantwortet das deine Frage?“, sagt sie zu Aven und schaut ihn fragend an.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
>>Cool<<, denkt Aven begeistert.  
Sie hätte wohl auch Klingonische-Oper sagen können, er hätte es toll gefunden.  
  
Beflügelt von seinem ersten Sieg setzt er nach.  
Diesmal deutlich selbstsicherer.  
  
„Und was isst du gerne?“, grinst er und endlich schafft er es wieder charmant dabei zu sein.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari spürt förmlich, wie Aven sich langsam entkrampft. Wie sich gleichzeitig sein Kreuz durchdrückt und wieder ein großer, stolzer Bajoraner vor ihr steht.  
  
„Kennst du Lorenzos Pizza am anderen Ende der Stadt in San Francisco auf der Erde? Während meiner Akademiezeit war ich dauernd dort. Ich hab seine Pizza und Pasta geliebt.“  
  
Jetzt, da sie sich zurückerinnert, kann sie es fast schon wieder schmecken.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Pizza in der Akademiezeit? Ennari, hattest du ein Glück!“, lacht Aven.  
„Irgendwie schein ich die falschen Freunde auf der Akademie gehabt zu haben. Die größte Herausforderung in unserer Offiziersausbildung bestand wohl darin jeden chinesischen Schnellimbiss auszuprobieren, nur um dann festzustellen, das er noch schlechter war als der vorherige.“  
  
Amüsiert schüttelt er den Kopf bei dieser Erinnerung.  
  
„Ich hätte wohl nicht einem Betazoiden vertrauen sollen, was Essen angeht. Der Kerl hatte zwar sonst immer das richtige Gespür, aber da lag er immer daneben.“  
  
Kurz zögert er, dann geht er einen Schritt auf Ennari zu.  
Bewusst schaut er sich um.  
Niemanden kann er in dieser Halle hören noch sehen.  
  
Vorsichtig nimmt er ihre Hand und lächelt lieb.  
Mit seinem breiten Kreuz stellt er sich so, das nicht jeder, der reinkommt, sofort sieht, dass sie so nahe beieinander stehen.  
  
„Ich wünschte ich hätte diese Pizza mal mit dir zusammen essen können. Oder einfach irgendwas. Ich glaube mit dir zusammen würde ich sogar diesen komischen Chinaschnellimbiss überleben“, scherzt er leise und drückt sanft die Hand der Trill.  
  
Er spürt wieder dieses beflügelnde Kribbeln in seinem ganzen Bauch, dass sich rasend schnell ausbreitet.  
  
Diese Momente sind für ihn überlebenswichtig, so abhängig ist er davon geworden.

 

-****- Ennari Ree  
Als Aven ihr näher kommt, folgt sie seinem Vorbild und schaut sich ebenfalls um. Niemand ist zu hören oder zu sehen.  
  
Und dann berührt er ihre Hand. Und schlagartig ist es wieder da. Dieses Gefühl. Wie in der Bar vor dem Replikator. Und zu anderen Gelegenheiten. Welche leider viel zu selten waren.  
  
Dieses wohltuende Gefühl Avens Gegenwart. Das sie nur haben konnte, wenn sie alleine waren.  
  
So wie jetzt.  
  
Sanft erwidert sie den Druck ihrer Hand und lacht leise. „Zusammen hätten wir das schon geschafft“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Der Moment war perfekt.  
Wenn sie sich jetzt noch…  
Aven denkt daran wie ihn Ennari einmal geküsst, zwar auf die Wange, doch das war egal.  
Er würde das auch wollen.  
  
Langsam nährt er sich ihr noch etwas mehr als er Schritte hinter sich hört.  
„Verdammt!“, flüstert er schnell und macht sofort einen großen Schritt Rückwärst um die Distanz zwischen sich und seinem Captain wieder herzustellen.  
  
Sein Körper rebelliert dagegen.  
Er will sie nicht los lassen! Im Gegenteil, er will so viel mehr!  
Aber sein Verstand hatte zum Glück gesiegt.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Als der Druck um Ennaris Hand plötzlich nachlässt, Aven seine Hand zurückzieht und einen Schritt zur Seite macht, schaut sie ihn verständnislos an.  
  
>>Was?? NEIN!<<  
  
Doch dann hört sie hinter sich ein Geräusch. Und Sekunden später eine Frauenstimme. „Hey, ich hab uns jedem einen Raktajino mitgebracht, wenn wir schon auf so eine Mission müssen.“  
  
Elena biegt mit einer Halterung mit 4 Einwegtassen um die letzten Container und bleibt stehen. „Ist Kitan noch nicht da?“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Ich denke er müsste gleich kommen“, meint Aven langsam.  
>>Wow, so aus Gefühlen rausgerissen zu werden ist schon heftig…<<  
  
Um nicht noch weiter dumm rumzustehen schnappt er sich ein Getränk von Elena.  
„Danke“, meint er lieb und nippt dran.  
  
Ehe Aven noch den ersten Schluck nehmen kann hört man erneut Schritte in der großen Halle.  
  
„Hallo zusammen“, meint Kitan bemüht munter.  
Er hebt locker die Hand und lässt sie schnell wieder sinken.  
  
Aven muss sich daran gewöhnen den Mann so zu sehen.  
Für jemanden der ihn das erste mal kennenlernen würde, würde er immer noch unglaublich fröhlich und eloquent wirken. Aber Aven kannte ihn bevor die Sache mit Tais passiert ist und bisher ist Kitan irgendwie noch ein anderer.  
  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari muss sich kurz sammeln. Zu abrupt war das Ende der Zweisamkeit mit Aven gewesen.  
  
Wie mechanisch nimmt sie sich den zweiten Becher, kurz bevor Kitan sich den letzten nimmt.  
  
„Danke, Elena.“, sagt Ennari lächelnd.  
  
Dann kehrt langsam ihr Fokus zurück.  
  
Zufrieden schaut sie in das Shuttle hinein, dass sie mit Aven vorbereitet hatte.  
  
„Ich denke, wir können los, was meint ihr?“  
  
Kollektives Nicken folgt.

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start Impfstoff - Arc inkl. Ennaris und Kitans Vergangenheit

=== 10 Minuten später ===  
  
Sanft hebt das Shuttle ab und verlässt wenig später mit geringer Geschwindigkeit Starbase 173.  
  
Ennari, welche vorne hinter der Mittelkonsole steht und aus dem Fenster sieht, betrachtet ihre Station.  
  
>>Wie klein sie mir doch immer vorkommt. Und wie groß sie doch eigentlich ist.<<  
  
Sicher. Nicht so groß wie DS5. Aber im Vergleich zu anderen Raumschiffen, die ihre Klassenkameraden mittlerweile teilweise kommandierten…  
  
In einem fast perfekten Halbkreis umrundet das Shuttle die Station, nimmt dann Kurs auf einen unbestimmten Punkt im Weltall und beschleunigt auf niedrige Warpgeschwindigkeit.  
  
Sie hatten noch ein wenig Zeit.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Aven verspürt ein Glücksgefühl als er die Steuerbefehle vor sich aufleuchten sieht. Immer wieder betätigt er die richtigen, keines der wild flackernden Lichter irritiert ihn oder wirft ihn aus der Bahn. Er weiß immer noch genau wie man fliegt und er genießt es.  
  
Elena sitzt neben ihm, getrennt waren die beide durch eine der Hauptkonsolen im Cockpit.  
Wirklich begeistert wirkte sie auch nicht.  
>>Hatte einfach Pech, dass sie durch die Mission vom Admiral erfahren hatte…<<  
  
Aber sie trug dieses Schicksal deutlich mit Würde.  
  
„Alle Scannwerte normal“, meldet sie Aven munter und lehnt sich zurück.  
  
Der Bajoraner grinst genügsam und lässt die Amurdaja eine kurze Kurve drehen.  
  
Elena schaut ihn dabei kopfschüttelnd an.  
  
„Es kam halt über mich“, lacht der Sicherheitsoffizier zufrieden und lässt seine Finger wieder über die Befehle jagen.  
  
Kitan und Ennari haben sich derweil in den hinteren Bereich in einen separaten Raum zurück gezogen.  
  
Aven kann nur vermuten, was die beiden da tun.  
>>Vielleicht haben sie in der letzten Minute doch noch Informationen über diese mysteriösen Güter erhalten?  
Was auch immer es ist, wirklich viel reden werden sie wohl nicht.<<  
  
Und Aven behält recht.  
Kitan, obwohl heilfroh weg von der Station zu sein, ist einfach nicht gut drauf heute.  
>Nicht gut drauf sein< ist eine Formulierung die er hasst.  
Sie ist wage, undefiniert und man kann das immer sagen.  
Aber nichts anderes passt gerade auf ihn.  
Er freut sich darüber diesmal sicher seien zu können, nicht hinter jeder Ecke seinen Exfreund vermuten zu müssen, wie es eben auf SB173 ist, auf der anderen Seite fehlt ihm auch genau das.  
  
Die paar Male wo er Tais sah, war er hin und weg von ihm. Wie neu verliebt, kein bisschen böse oder traurig.  
Eben maximal nur >nicht gut drauf<.  
  
„Puh, ich habe keine Lust auf noch so ein dunkles Geheimnis“, stöhnt er vor sich hin.  
  
„Wer sagt dir, dass es so dunkel ist?“, fragt Ennari die ein paar allgemein gehaltene Lieferdaten überfliegt.  
  
„Naja, die Sternenflotte wird ja wohl kaum etwas geheim halten, was mal wirklich allen zu Gute kommen würde oder?“  
  
Die 2 Stunden Flugzeit vergingen schnell.  
Kitan und Ennari übten sich im Rätselraten und darin, wie sie dem Admiral am besten aus dem Weg gehen.  
Aven flog ein paar extra Kurven und Elena brütet zufrieden über ihrem Raktajino.  
  
„Zusammen treffen mit der U.S.S Thunderchild in 15 Minuten“, lässt Elena verlauten und die Crew macht sich bereit.  
NPC  
„Captain Davis?“, meldet sich Lt. Britt Tronstad von der Wissenschaftsstation.  
  
„Ja, Lieutenant?“, antwortet der Angesprochene, steht aus seinem Sessel auf und geht zu seinem Wissenschaftsoffizier.  
  
„Die USS. Amurdaja ruft uns. Das Runabout ist auf SB 173 zugelassen, Sir.“  
  
„Auf dem Schirm!“  
  
Der Hauptschirm der USS Thunderchild leuchtet auf und zeigt eine relativ junge, rothaarige Trill inmitten einer Menschenfrau und eines Bajoraners.  
  
„Captain. Schön sie kennenzulernen!“ Captain Ree, Starbase 173. Sie haben ein Päckchen für uns, hörte ich?“  
  
So jung hatte er sie sich nicht vorgestellt.  
  
„Captain Ree. Die Glückliche mit dem Erstkontakt direkt neben ihrer Station. Ich kann das Kompliment erwidern. Und in der Tat, das haben wir. Wären sie so nett, in unserem Hanger 2 zu landen? Es steht dort bereit.“, antwortet der Captain und zwingt sich zu einem Lächeln.  
  
„Sicher. Ree Ende!“  
  
Der Bildschirm verlischt.  
  
„Ein Glück habe ich das Zeug dann von meinem Schiff…“, murmelt der Captain vor sich ihn.  
„Lieutenant, rufen sie Commander Solin, er soll das Kommando übernehmen. Ich bin im Hangar.“  
  
„Aye, Sir!“, bestätigt die Wissenschaftsoffizierin korrekt, bevor Captain Davis die Brücke verlässt.  
  
Als er im Hangar ankommt, richten sich sofort 5 Phasergewehre auf ihn.  
  
„Runter damit“, bellt er.  
  
>>Ich mache drei Kreuze, wenn das Zeug weg ist… <<  
  
Während er dies denkt, öffnet sich die Frachtluke des gelandeten Runabouts und Captain Ree und ihr erster Offizier werden in der Öffnung sichtbar.  
  
2 Sekunden später ruhen auch auf ihren Körpern diverse rote Lichtpunkte.  
  
„Ihr sollt das lassen!“, grummelt Davis entnervt, woraufhin die Offiziere ihre Gewehre wieder senken.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie, Captain. Diese Wachhunde hat mir Starfleet aufgedrückt, da der Admiral verhindert war. Das hier ist ihr Paket.“ Er zeigt auf die Palette, um welche sich die Offiziere postiert hatten.  
  
„Helft jetzt wenigstens einladen.“, sagt Captain Davis genervt und nickt dem Leiter des Teams zu, woraufhin diese anfangen, die Palette zu verladen.  
  
Ennari währenddessen beäugt die Palette misstrauisch.  
  
>>Warum muss sie denn mit Waffengewalt beschützt werden? Am liebsten würd ich sie gar nicht mitnehmen.<<  
  
„Das ist es wohl, Captain. Wissen sie irgendwas über den Inhalt der Palette?“, fragt Ennari vorsichtig.  
  
>>Einen Versuch ist es wert…<<  
  
„Nein, Captain, ich…“, setzt Davis an, wird jedoch durch seinen Kommunikator unterbrochen.  
  
„Tronstad an Davis“  
  
„Davis“  
  
„Der Admiral erkundigt sich, ob wir schon auf dem Rückweg sind. Er hätte eine dringende Mission für uns.“, meldete die Offizierin.  
  
„Sagen sie, wir sind in 15 Minuten unterwegs. Davis Ende.“, antwortet der Captain der Thunderchild und deaktiviert seinen Kommunikator.  
  
„Ich würde gern mehr plaudern, Captain, auch über ihren Erstkontakt. Aber sie sehen…“  
  
„Kein Problem, Captain. Wir sind quasi schon wieder weg.“, lächelt Ennari gezwungen, während die verladenden Offiziere aus dem Runabout kommen. „Es war mir trotzdem eine Freunde“  
  
Beide schütteln sich herzlich die Hand.  
  
„Alles Gute, Captain!“, verabschiedet sich Ennari, als sich die Frachtluke des Runabouts wieder schließt.  
  
>>Das gefällt mir alles gar nicht…<<  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan fängt Ennari vorm Einsteigen ab.  
„Was ist das hier für ein seltsames Schauspiel gewesen?“, fragt er und schaut auf die bewaffneten, finster dreinblickenden Männer.  
  
„Ehrlich Ennari, bitte kontaktiere sofort von SB173 den Admiral. Ich fühl mich mit dem Zeug nicht wohl. Die Romulaner tanzen uns doch jetzt schon auf der Nase rum, was auch immer das hier ist, kann auch sie interessieren!“  
  
Er legt seine Hand locker auf ihre Schulter und macht Platz, damit sie passieren kann.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Das ist das erste, was ich mache, wenn wir wieder zurück sind. Ich will die Palette nicht eine Minute länger als nötig auf meiner Station haben. Ich hab auch keine Lust auf unangekündigten Besuch.“, antwortet Ennari den Bedenken ihres Ersten Offiziers.  
  
„Aber erstmal müssen wir starten, sonst nimmt uns Captain Davis noch mit.“  
  
Dann wendet sie sich ins Cockpit.  
  
„Aven…“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Schon dabei!“  
  
Der Bajoraner initialisiert den Abflug.  
  
Die U.S.S Thunderchild ist schön, zumindest von außen.  
  
Viel konnten sie nicht sehen, Aven kann sich an keinen so kurzen Aufenthalt auf einem Schiff erinnern.  
  
Das hier war alles sehr, sehr seltsam. Langsam teilte er die Bedenken von seinem Captain und Kitan.  
  
Die Mission mag schnell vorbei sein, das Problem aber lange auf der Station rumliegen.  
  
„Kurs zu SB173 errechnet. Voraussichtliche Ankunftszeit 2 Stunden und 13 Minuten“, gibt Aven an und prüft die letzten Befehle auf der Steuerkonsole.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
"Dann los. Zurück nach Hause, Warp 5."  
  
Nachdem das Runabout die Thunderchild verlassen hatte, setzt sich Ennari wieder ihren Platz, den sie auf dem Hinflug schon inne hatte.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Kitan gesellt sich zögerlich zu ihr.  
  
„Na das war ja was…“, meint er immer und wechselt vielsagende Blicke mit seinem Captain.  
  
„Schade“, meint Aven in Gedanken und löst seinen Blick von seiner Konsole.  
  
„Was ist?“  
Elena dreht sich verwundert zu ihm um.  
  
„Ich dachte nur daran, das, naja, in gut zwei Stunden ist es mit Fliegen erst einmal wieder vorbei.“  
Gebannt schaut er aus dem Fenster und betrachtet die Sternpunkte, wie sie an dem Runabout vorbei rasen.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
=== mehrere Minuten später ===  
  
Ein Biepen holt Elena aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Konsole ist sie im Bild.  
  
„Aven, der Plasmasturm vom Herflug liegt jetzt direkt in unserem Kurs. Nichts beunruhigendes.“, sagt sie, während sie weitere Daten aufruft.  
  
„Normale Flussgeschwindigkeit, Partikeldichte sogar sehr niedrig, EM-Signatur fast nicht messbar.“, murmelt sie vor sich hin.  
  
„Ich nehme mal vorsichtshalber die Schilde hoch.“, meint sie und drückt ein paar Tasten.  
  
Dann lehnt sie sich wieder in ihren Sessel zurück.  
  
Langsam nähert sich das Runabout dem Plasmasturm.  
  
Er war durchaus schön anzusehen. Hell- und dunkelblaue Schwaden zogen vor ihnen durchs All und schimmerten an manchen Stellen fast grünlich.  
  
Und mitten hinein flog das Runabout.  
  
Als die Schilde mit dem Plasma in Berührung kommen, leuchtet das Kraftfeld auf. Wie in einem unsichtbaren Ballon gleitet die USS Amurdaja durch die Ausläufer geladenen Plasmas.  
  
Im hinteren Bereich des Runabouts horcht Kitan auf und schaut von seinem PADD, in das er vertieft ist, auf.  
  
„Ennari, hörst du das?“  
  
„Was denn?“ Ennari strengt sich an, doch sie hört nicht das feine Knistern, dass Kitan, wenn auch ortsunbestimmt, wahrnimmt.  
  
Doch Sekunden später hört sie etwas.  
  
>Knack<  
  
„Kitan, die Palette!“, ruft Ennari.  
  
An einer Ecke der Palette tritt weißer Dampf aus, der sich sehr schnell verflüchtigt und unsichtbar wird, wie Wasserdampf, dessen Temperatur nur sehr knapp über dem Siedepunkt lag.  
  
„Elena!“, ruft Ennari ins Cockpit. Doch sie erhält keine Antwort.  
  
„Elena!“, hört Elena noch von fern, doch sie kann nicht mehr Antworten. Ihre Sicht war seit Sekunden verschwommen. Gerade noch sieht sie, wie Aven ebenfalls in seinem Stuhl wankt. Und sie war müde, als könnte sie jeden Moment einschl………  
  
Dann wurde es schwarz um sie.  
-***- Kitan  
„Da stimmt was nicht!“  
Kitan springt auf und stürmt in den vorderen Bereich des Runabouts.  
  
„Was zum…?“  
  
Er bleibt schlagartig stehen.  
Seine Augen ruhen auf zwei bewegungslosen Offizieren.  
  
„Verdammt!“  
  
Sofort hechtet er nach vorne.  
„Elena“, sagt er sanft und schüttelt die junge Frau leicht.  
Er bekommt keine Reaktion.  
>>Oh nein!<<  
  
„Komm schon, hey!“  
  
Besorgt sieht er nach rechts. Auch Aven rührt sich nicht.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari stürmt hinter Kitan her.  
  
Als sie die beiden regungslosen Offiziere sieht, bleibt ihr Herz kurz stehen. Und ihre Augen auf Aven.  
  
Heiß und brennend breitet sich Sorge von ihrem Herzen ausgehend in ihrem Körper aus.  
  
Als sie sieht, dass sich Kitan um Elena kümmert, reißt sie förmlich die beiden Medpacks aus der Wand des Shuttles.  
  
„Kitan!“, ruft sie um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, bevor sie ihm eins der Packs zuwirft.  
  
Dann stürzt sie auf Aven zu, öffnet das Medpack und fängt an, den Offizier zu scannen.  
  
>>Neinneinneinneinnein…<<  
-***- Kitan  
„Sie atmet noch!“, ruft Kitan erleichtert, zieht Elena sanft aus dem Stuhl heraus und legt sie dahinter auf den Boden.  
  
Der Andorianer will ihren Kopf stützen.  
Kurz überlegt er, dann zieht er sich seine Jacke aus, knüllt sie zusammen, klopft sie so weich wie möglich und lässt Elena darauf ruhen.  
  
Sofort danach dreht er sich um. Er sieht wie Ennari besorgt neben Aven steht.  
Instinktiv löst er sich hastig mit seinen beiden Händen die Bänder von seinen Fühlern.  
>>Nur für den Fall…<<  
  
Dann springt er auf und betrachtet den ohnmächtigen Bajoraner zu seiner rechten.  
  
„Wir sollten ihn auch hinlegen. Dann können wir ihn besser behandeln, okay?“  
Er legt seine Hand auf die Schulter von Ennari, welche ihn zutiefst besorgt ansieht.  
  
„Keine Sorge, er wird’s schaffen. Jeder der beiden wirds schaffen“, lächelt er.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Wie hinter mehreren Metern Watte hört sie, dass Kitan redet.  
Was er da redet, hört sie nicht. Ihre Augen ruhen nur auf den Anzeigen des Tricorders, der die ersten Ergebnisse liefert.  
  
>>Lebenszeichen!<<  
  
Dann spürt sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und ihr Kopf fährt herum.  
  
>>Kitan!<<, schreckt ihr Gehirn auf und gibt Millisekunden später Kitans Worte an ihr Bewusstsein weiter.  
  
„Ja. Ja. Sollten wir tun.“, sagt Ennari und geht instinktiv ein Stück zu Seite, um Kitan vorzulassen, damit er Aven aus dem Sitz in den hinteren Bereich heben konnte.  
  
Während sie sich umdreht, sieht sie Elena auf Kitans Jacke liegen.  
  
Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verlieren, löst auch sie die Verschlüsse der Uniform und klopft in Windeseile eine Kopfstütze daraus zusammen, in die kurze Zeit später Avens Kopf einsinkt.  
-***- Kitan  
Kaum geht Ennari etwas beiseite drückt der Andorianer Aven etwas nach vorne.  
Der Sicherheitsoffizier ist deutlich schwerer als die kleine, zierliche Frau.  
  
Seine beiden Arme führt er unter Avens hindurch und zieht ihn hoch.  
„Oh man“, stöhnt er.  
„Wenn das hier vorbei ist, verbiete ich dem Kerl das Krafttraining!“  
  
Durch das Adrenalin beflügelt schafft er es den Bajoraner sicher und schnell hinter seinen Stuhl zu transportieren.  
  
Langsam führt auch er ihn zu Boden und legt seinen Kopf auf Ennaris Jacke.  
Zeitgleich gibt er eine Anweisung:  
„Computer, komplette Systemdiagnose des Umweltsystems und der Schilde durchführen!“  
>>Wie konnte so etwas passieren?<<  
  
In Gedanken schaut er von Aven auf und sieht Ennari.  
Sie wirkt immer noch leicht neben sich.  
  
„Willst du dich um ihn kümmern? Ich sehe zu, was ich für Elena tun kann.“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Ja!“, stammelt Ennari. „Ja, sicher!“  
  
Dann zückt sie wieder den Tricorder.  
  
„Umweltsystem und Schilde haben keine Beeinträchtigung!“, meldet der Computer nach einem kurzen Biepen.  
  
„Computer, medizinischen Notfall melden bei Starbase 173. Beschleunigen auf Warp 8,7.“, befiehlt sie hektisch.  
  
„Diese Geschwindigkeit liegt über den Sicherheitstoleranzen.“, antwortet dieser unbeirrt und kalt.  
  
„Ausführen. Autorisation Ree, 16 - Delta - 22 - 12.“  
  
Während im hinteren Teil des Runabouts das Summen der Antimaterieinjektoren schriller wird, füllt sich ihr Tricorder langsam mit Daten.  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan beendet derweil seinen Scan bei Elena.  
„Ennari, ich habe echt keine Ahnung was das ist! Die Lebenszeichen sind da, sehr schwach, aber stabil. Sie reagiert auf keine physischen Einwirkungen, und obwohl ihre Vitalzeichen schwach sind, ist ihre Gehirnaktivität exponentiell gesteigert. Das ergibt keinen Sinn!…“  
  
Kurz zögert er, dann nimmt er ein Hypospray aus dem Medpack zur Hand und drückt es Elena sanft in den Hals.  
  
„Komm schon kleine“, meint er ruhig und lässt den Scan weiter aktiv.  
  
Viele Sekunden verstreichen, doch das Spray zeigt keinerlei Wirkung.  
Die Scanwerte sind unverändert. Ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit lähmt Kitan.  
  
„Mist!“, stöhnt er leise.  
  
„Computer, wie lange bis wir SB173 erreichen?“  
  
„Bei jetziger Geschwindigkeit 57 Minuten“, hallt es metallisch wieder.  
  
>>Ob das Tempo die Amurdaja aushält?<<  
  
In Gedanken schaut Kitan zu Ennari, welche neben Aven kniet.  
  
Er sieht wie seine Freundin leidet, sich sorgt und das macht ihn wütend.  
Kitan spürt wie schrecklich es ist, das er ihr gerade gar nicht helfen kann.  
  
>>Dieses Scheiß Zeug! Was auch immer uns die Sternenflotte da wieder angedreht hat, schadet doch eindeutig Personen…<<  
  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Bei Aven auch…“, antwortet Ennari wie automatisch, während sie das zweite Hypospray leise zwischend in Avens Hals drückt.  
  
Doch an den Kurven auf ihrem Tricorder zeigt sich wieder nichts.  
  
„Es wirkt nicht! Aah!“, brüllt Ennari auf und schlägt instinktiv mit ihrer Faust hilflos auf den Boden.  
  
Zusammengesunken sitzt sie über Aven gebeugt und weis nichtmehr was sie tun soll.  
  
Sie starrt einfach nur auf die Anzeige und hofft, dass sie zumindest so bleibt.  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan presst die Lippen aufeinander.  
>>Das geht nicht…<<  
  
Kurz schaut er zu Elena unter sich, die ruhig da liegt. Er legt den Tricorder neben ihr ab und lässt ihn aktiv.  
>>Jede Veränderung werde ich sofort hören…<<  
  
Behutsam streicht er ihr noch einmal die Haare zurück und krabbelt anschließend über die Chefingenieuren zu Ennari.  
  
Er hasst es wenn sie so leidet.  
  
„Komm!“  
Kitan umfasst ihren Oberarm. zieht sie zu sich ran und schließt sie in die Arme.  
  
„Wird schon! Elena ist zu clever und Aven zu stur, denen passiert nichts.“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Wie an den letzten rettenden Strohhalm klammert sich die Trill an den Andorianer, der sie in diese Umarmung gezogen hatte.  
  
„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht…“, murmelt sie und ist gerade einfach nur froh, dass Kitan da ist.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
~~  
Avens Körper kribbelt. Erst angenehm, dann wird das Gefühl stärker.  
So stark, dass ihm schwindelig wird.  
>>Ah…<<  
jetzt fühlt es sich an wie ein Ruck, ein Druck auf seinem Oberkörper folgt.  
Er kann nicht atmend. Oder doch? Er versucht es, aber dann ist das kribbeln wieder da. Es zieht sich von seinem Arm durch den Oberkörper bis hin zu seinem Kopf – in seinen Kopf!  
  
>>Was ist das?<<  
  
Er schaut sich um. Er ist sicher, dass er seine Augen auf hat, aber um ihn herum ist alles dunkel.  
  
Da ist wieder das Gefühl bewegt zu werden, jetzt wird sein Brustkorb warm, das kribbeln lässt nach und er atmet auf.  
In diesem Moment füllen sich seine Augen mit Licht.  
  
Das schwarz schlägt sofort in helles, grelles weis um.  
  
Stimmen sammeln sich um ihn.  
  
>>Kitans…?<<  
  
Nein…  
  
>>Ennaris!...<<  
  
Das Licht verblasst langsam, es ist wie Nebel der sich legt, die Farben kommen zurück.  
Er blinzelt angestrengt.  
Und wieder mehr Farben.  
Noch einmal…  
Und jetzt sieht er Konturen. Ein Raum, wie ein Oval.  
Grau, vor ihm ist viel grau, und…rot, gelb und türkis.  
  
Er hebt seinen Kopf nur um ihn sofort wieder zu senken.  
>>Zu viel Licht! Wo bin ich nur?<<  
  
Jetzt schaut er auf den Boden.  
Er erkennt die seine Beine und die Füße.  
  
„…Das wird spannend!“  
  
>>Was?<<  
Eine fremde Stimme erklingt erneut.  
  
„Ich freue mich so auf diesen Ausflug.“  
  
Aven schreckt hoch.  
>>Natürlich!<<  
Er blinzelt erneut.  
>>Ich bin nicht alleine!<<  
  
Jetzt endlich sieht er sie! Der Ovale Raum wird zu einem Turbolift, die Stimmen werden klarer und vor ihm stehen viele Personen.  
Kadetten.  
>>Aber warum tragen sie die alten Uniformen?<<  
  
„Und wie bin ich?...“  
  
Aven sieht links neben sich.  
Eine junge Menschenfrau schaut aufgeregt geradeaus, so, als könne sie es kaum erwarten, dass die Tür des Lifts sich öffnet.  
  
>>War ich nicht gerade noch…?<<  
„Entschuldigung“, sagt er höflich und wartet auf eine Reaktion der jungen Kadettin.  
Aber sie rührt sich nicht.  
  
„Entschuldigung!“  
Der Bajoraner stellt sich direkt vor sie.  
  
„Hallo? Kadett antworten Sie!“  
Die Frau schaut weiter aufgeregt auf die Tür, geradewegs durch Aven hindurch.  
  
Der Bajoraner stolpert geschockt mehrere Schritte rückwärts und durchläuft gleich drei weitere Personen.  
Einfach so!  
  
>>Als ob ich Luft bin!<<  
  
Hastig jagen seine Hände an seinen Körper.  
Er fühlt sich! Er fühlt den Stoff der neuen Uniform, seine Beine, er spürt wie ihm warm ist, er atmet!  
  
„Was ist das…?“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Als sich der Nebel um Elena legt, schaut sie sich um.  
  
>>Ein Turbolift? Wie komme ich denn in einen Turbolift?<<  
  
Hektisch blickt sie sich um. Und sieht Aven, als er gerade…  
  
Sie traut ihren Augen nicht.  
War Aven gerade wirklich DURCH drei Personen gelaufen?  
  
Instinktiv reibt sie ihre Augen.  
  
>>Ich träume nicht. Oder etwa doch?<<  
  
Sicherheitshalber zwickt sie sich einmal kräftig in den Arm.  
  
„Aaaaah….“, entfährt es ihr.  
  
>>Nein. Kein Traum.<<  
  
„Aven!“, ruft sie aus und bewegt sich auf ihren Kollegen zu. Im selben Moment macht der Kadett neben ihr einen Schritt nach vorne.  
  
Und sie sich, ohne abbremsen zu können, durch ihn hindurch.  
  
>>WAS ZUM HENKER?<<  
  
Geschockt dreht sie sich um und fällt dabei hinterrücks über ihre eigenen Füße. Direkt auf Aven zu.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
  
Nichts reagiert auf Aven.  
Einzig den Boden unter sich und die Wände neben sich spürt er.  
Keine Person in diesem Raum scheint ihn sehen oder hören zu können, bis auf…  
  
„…Elena?“, meint er verwundert und hat die kleine Frau Sekunden später schon in den Armen.  
  
„Was…?“  
  
>>Auch sie hat die neue Uniform an!<<  
  
„Du… du siehst mich? Hörst du mich?“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena muss erleichtert lachen, als sie nicht wie erwartet auf dem Boden, sondern in Avens Armen aufkommt.  
  
>>Gott sei Dank…<<  
  
„Ja, beides.“, antwortet sie immer noch lachend. „Und du mich anscheinend auch!“  
  
Dann drückt sie Aven wieder in eine stehende Position.  
  
„Was ist passiert? Wo sind wir?“, fragt sie ihren Kollegen und schaut sich um.  
  
Niemand der Anwesenden scheint sich auch nur im Geringsten für sie zu interessieren.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Den Bajoraner fällt ein Stein vom Herzen.  
„Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist…! Wo auch immer das sein mag…vielleicht mein Traum?“  
  
Unsicher schaut Aven sich um.  
  
>>Dafür wirkt alles zu real und dann…doch wieder nicht…<<  
  
Mit seiner Hand berührt er die die Schulter des Kadetten vor sich nur um direkt durch ihn hindurch zu gleiten.  
  
„Computer“, sagt er laut, „welches Datum ist heute?“  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
Er tauscht mit Elena besorgte Blicke aus.  
  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung was los ist, wirklich nicht…“  
Unsicher geht er durch diverse Personen hindurch.  
„Denkst du, das wir tot sind? Vielleicht hat uns der Plasmasturm doch erledigt? Warte, kannst du dich überhaupt daran erinnern?“  
  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Ja, ich kann mich dran erinnern. Aber der Sturm war viel zu schwach.“, antwortet sie ihm und schaut ihm nach, wie er durch die Personen läuft.  
  
„Und vor allem, wenn wir tot wären, warum sind dann nur wir zwei hier?“ Und nicht Ennari, oder…“  
  
Sie dreht sich wieder zurück an die Stelle, an der Aven Sekunden zuvor noch stand. Und erkennt die Person, die hinter Aven auf die Ankunft des Turbolifts wartete.  
  
„Kitan!“  
  
Vor ihr steht ein junger Andorianer und blickt durch sie hindurch. Groß, stattlich und blau. Und jung!  
  
„Kitan?“, flüstert Elena und bewegt sich langsam um den Andorianer herum. Er musste es sein. Diese Gesichtszüge waren zu markant. Aber wie konnte das möglich sein? Und warum hatte er eine Kadettenuniform an?  
  
„Aven!“, ruft Elena und winkt hektisch ohne hinzusehen in die Richtung, in die Aven gegangen war.  
„Hier ist Kitan!“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Aven sieht zu Elena.  
Alle in diesem Raum, bis auf ihn und der Chefingenieuren sind Kadetten.  
Kitan kann unmöglich hier sein!  
  
Eigentlich will Aven die Personen vor sich umlaufen, dann aber fällt ihm ein, dass das ja nicht nötig ist.  
Er geht direkt durch sie durch und kommt neben Elena zum stehen.  
  
„Das ist unmöglich!“, meint er erstaunt.  
  
Dennoch besteht kein Zweifel, der Mann hier ist Kitan.  
Er ist jünger, aber es ist ihr Commander.  
>>…als Kadett?<<  
  
„Kitan“, ruft er und winkt vor den Augen des Andorianers hin und her.  
Natürlich blieb das ohne Reaktion.  
„Ich kann das nicht glauben, Elena wir sollten…“  
Aven bricht abrupt ab als sich der angehende Offizier rührt.  
Nicht auf sein Zutun hin, so viel ist sicher.  
  
Er lehnt sich leicht nach rechts zu einem jungen Menschen, der neben ihm steht.  
  
„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dieser Ausflug wird langweilig, aber schau dich mal um...!“  
  
Das war eindeutig Kitans Stimme!  
Aven steht der Mund offen.  
  
Der angesprochene Mensch neben Kitan folgt derweil der Anweisung.  
„Woohh…“, flüstert er zurück.  
  
„Sag ich ja. Unsere Stufe hat schon ein paar heiße Frauen…“  
  
„Was hat er eben…?“  
Aven folgt Kitans Blick.  
Er stellt sich so nah neben ihn, dass er etwas in ihm steht.  
„Der starrt allen auf den Hintern!“, sagt er fassungslos zu Elena.

-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena beobachtet interessiert, wie sich ihr Kollege seitlich in Kitan hineinbewegt und mit ihm zu verschmelzen scheint.  
  
Dann muss sie loslachen.  
  
Kitan hatte nun zwei Köpfe auf seinem Körper. Einer schaut, betont unauffällig knapp unter Gürtelhöhe durch den Raum, der zweite, bajoranische, Kopf, schaut sie entgeistert an.  
  
„Du hast doch nicht etwa geglaubt, Kitan wäre als Kadett brav gewesen, oder?“, antwortet sie immer noch breit feixend auf seine Aussage.  
  
Den Anblick dieses Bajorianers würde sie lange nicht vergessen können.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Aber warum…?“, fragt Aven entgeistert und macht einen Schritt nach vorne, heraus aus Kitan.  
„Warum sehen wir ihn als Kadett?“  
  
Er will sich gerade an Elena abstützen, um diese Situation verarbeiten, da sieht er hinter ihr, eine Reihe weiter vorne eine ebenfalls bekannte Gestalt.  
  
„Nein!“  
  
Er tippt Elena nur schnell an ehe seine Beine automatisch voran stürzt.  
  
„Ennari!“  
>>Das ist unmöglich! Das kann nicht sein! Aber…<<  
  
Alles stimmt.  
Die Haare schimmern in dem gleichen rot, ihre Augen sind grün und strahlen diese Wärme aus und sie ist eine Trill!  
Er stellt sich genau vor sie.  
Instinktiv nimmt er seine Hand hoch und will Ennari berühren.  
Aber er fasst ins Nichts.  
  
„…“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari Odeel langweilt sich.  
  
>>Diese Besichtigung dauert doch sicher wieder mindestens 2 Stunden…<<  
  
Dennoch bemüht sie sich um einen möglichst neutralen, am besten noch freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck, während sie die Turbolifttür fixiert.  
  
Dabei hatte sie die Werft und die meisten Schiffe, die sich gerade im Bau befanden, bereits gesehen.  
  
Doch eigentlich interessierte sie sich auch weniger für diesen Besuch der Schiffswerft, den die Akademie da organisiert hatte.  
  
Vielmehr interessierte sie die Projektarbeit, welche hinterher für die besten Kadetten stattfand.  
  
>Erarbeitung eines neuen Deckplans unter Beachtung der optimalen Voraussetzungen für eine möglichst integrative Inter-Spezies-Besatzung<, stand auf der Ankündigung.  
  
Deshalb war der Kurs für die angehenden Counselors auch mitgeflogen. Es sollte ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt werden. Eins, dass ihr Psychologiepunkte auf ihr Konto einbringen konnte, wenn sie mitmachen durfte.  
  
Und die wollte sie unbedingt. Ohne diese würde eine Zulassung zu den Führungskräftelehrgängen schwierig werden. Außerdem fand sie das Thema interessant.  
  
Und deshalb auch die ganze Besichtigung. Zwangsläufig.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Was?“, entfährt es Elena, bevor sie mit ein paar Schritten durch mehrere Personen neben Aven eilt.  
  
Wirklich. Da steht ihre Vorgesetzte. In einer Kadettenuniform und blickt den Turbolift an.  
  
Ihre Gedanken rasen.  
  
„Könnte das ein Zeitsprung sein?“, murmelt sie vor sich hin, während sie mit ihrer Hand vor Ennaris Gesicht herumwedelt.  
  
>>Nein. Wie sollte das denn gehen?<<  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Der Bajoraner kann in seinem Kopf immer noch nicht alle möglichen Erklärungen erfassen.  
Ist es wirklich ein Zeitsprung?  
Ein Dimensionswechsel? Wer weiß auch, ob sich Ennari und Kitan wirklich jemals als Kadetten begegnet sind?  
  
„Oder…“  
Aven grübelt angestrengt.  
  
>>Doch ein Traum…Mein Traum? Oder eher…<<  
  
Durchdringend schaut er die junge Ennari vor sich an.  
Ihr Wesen wirkt jetzt schon sehr anziehend für ihn, obwohl sie bestimmt 7 Jahre jünger ist.  
  
„Ich denke wir sollte…“  
  
Weiter kommt Aven nicht.  
Plötzlich beginnen die Kadetten vor, hinter und in ihm sich zu bewegen.  
  
Der Lift ist an seinem Bestimmungsort angekommen und die Tür hinter ihm öffnet sich.  
  
Ennaris Augen werden groß als sie das sieht, was hinter Aven liegt und er spürt wie dieser Blick ihm den Atem raubt.  
  
>>Wow…<<  
  
Und dann…dann geht Ennari einfach durch ihn durch.  
Er spürt nichts, keinen Widerstand, keine Wärme, keine Berührung, aber er glaubt es.  
  
„Aven!“, ruft Elena um ihn wieder ins hier und jetzt zu holen.  
„Komm!“  
  
Elena zieht Aven hinter sich her aus dem überfüllten Turbolift heraus.  
  
Er stolpert noch durch zwei weitere Kadetten, ehe er sich umdreht und das sieht, was alle anderen sehen.  
  
„Das sind die Utopia Planitia Schiffswerften!“  
  
Vor ihm ist eine Wand von riesigen Fenstern.  
Sie geben den Blick frei auf zwei Schiffe, die in ein warmes, rotes Licht getaucht sind.  
  
„Wahnsinn…“, sagt er erschlagen von dem schönen Panorama das sich ihm bietet.  
  
Das kennt Aven nur all zu gut. In seiner Akademiezeit war er ebenfalls hier, doch kann er sich nicht an so eine euphorische Stimmung erinnern, wie sie gerade herrscht.  
-***- Kitan  
„Puh…“  
  
Diese Gedränge und aufgeregte Getue nervt den Andorianer gerade.  
Er stellt sich Abseits, dicht an die Wand und wartet ab, bis fast alle den Lift verlassen haben.  
  
Er kann ja durchaus nachvollziehen, dass viele aufgeregt sind die.  
Einige besuchen Utopia Planitia immerhin das erste mal, aber ihn reizte das gerade weniger. Überhaupt war ihm gerade einfach zu viel los.  
  
„Komm schon Kitan!“  
Ein junger Mensch fordert Avens Vorgesetzten auf, sich ihm anzuschließen.  
„Wir können uns noch in die zweite Reihe stellen!“  
  
„Geh vor Henry! Ich kann auch von hier aus sehr gut sehen.“  
  
Aven und Elena betrachten neugierig das Gespräch, welches sich nur gut zwei Meter von ihnen abspielt.  
  
„Ach red doch nicht!“ Henry gibt Kitan locker einen Schlag gegen den Oberarm.  
Einen Moment warten beide, bis auch die letzten Kadetten aus dem Lift gekommen sind und sich weiter nach vorne zur Aussichtsplattform bewegen.  
  
Dann, als sie sich unbeobachtet fühlen, meldet sich Henry erneut.  
„Wen hast du im Auge?“  
  
„Wie bitte?“ Kitan tut verwundert und streicht sich die Haare zurück.  
  
Aven kann erneut nur darüber staunen, wie authentisch das dieser Kitan macht.  
>>Wenn ich das wirklich träumen sollte, dann hat mein Unterbewusstsein diese Bewegung total verinnerlicht…uhh<<  
Diesen unheimlichen Gedanken verwirft Aven und konzentriert sich lieber auf das Gespräch der beiden jungen Männer.  
  
„Tu doch nicht so! Wen willst du ansprechen?“  
  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich mich zurücknehmen werde.“  
  
„Du?“  
  
„Jetzt versuch mir nicht zu unterstellen, dass ich übertreibe Henry!“  
  
„In den letzten zwei Monaten hast du ganz schön vorgelegt.“  
  
Kitan schaut genervt und Aven sieht sofort, dass er es ernst meint.  
  
„Genau deshalb will ich nicht, okay? Ich schaue mir die Schiffe an, mache die Gruppenarbeit und bin weg. Kein Liebesdrama diesmal.“  
>>Davon habe ich echt grad genug…<<  
  
Langsam setzen sich Henry und Kitan in Bewegung und schließen zur Gruppe auf.  
Elena und Aven folgen den beiden wie selbstverständlich.  
  
„Das hörte sich gerade im Lift aber noch anders an“, zwinkert Henry ihm zu.  
  
„Gucken darf ich ja wohl!“  
  
„Ich wette du landest mit irgendwem im Bett in den vier Wochen, die wir hier sind!“  
  
Kitan legt lässig seinen Arm um den gut 10 Zentimeter kleineren Menschen.  
„Und ich wette, du kriegst mindestens drei Abfuhren und eine Ohrfeige in der Zeit wo wir hier sind.“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Aven und Elena lauschen mit halbem Ohr der Konversation der beiden. Immer noch scheinen beide zu fasziniert zu sein wo und vor allem wann sie sind!  
  
„Ob wir erst mal an denen dran bleiben sollten?“, fragt Aven leise.  
>>Ach ich brauch doch gar nicht flüstern!<<  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Das dürfte eine gute Idee sein“, flüstert Elena unterbewusst zurück, während sie ihren Blick über die in Bau befindlichen Raumschiffe gleiten lässt. „Wenn wir schon hier sind, hat das -hoffentlich- irgendeinen Sinn.“  
  
Dann geht sie den ein oder anderen Schritt nach vorne, ungefähr auf halbem Weg zwischen Kitan und Ennari, welche sich relativ vorne, jedoch etwas abseits eingereiht hat.  
  
Aven folgt Elena instinktiv.  
  
„Meinst du, wir kommen dadurch irgendwie wieder….“ Er sucht kurz ein passendes Wort. Doch welches sollte er auch nehmen? Er weis ja nichtmal, was das hier war. „…zurück?“  
  
„Wenn das hier ein Zeitsprung ist….“, überlegt Elena laut, „… dann sind wir durch einen schwachen Punkt im Zeitstrom hergekommen. Der wohl irgendwas mit den beiden zu tun hat. Ich denke, dann besteht eine gute Chance, dass wir durch genau einen solchen auch wieder zurückkönnen.“  
  
Aven versucht Elenas Argumentation zu folgen. Temporale Logik war noch nie sein Lieblingsfach auf der Akademie gewesen. Aber was Elena da sagt, klang logisch.  
  
Er nickt seiner Kollegin zu. „In Ordnung.“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari blickt durch die Aussichtsfenster in die Sterne. Doch irgendwie fühlt sie sich unwohl. Beobachtet.  
  
Langsam dreht sie sich immer weiter um sich umzuschauen. Und dann fällt ihr Blick auf einen Andorianer aus der Counselor-Gruppe, der sie anschaut. Sofort lässt sie ihren Blick weiterschweifen.  
  
>>Er wieder…<<  
  
Bereits auf dem Herweg war er ihr aufgefallen. Er strahlte so eine Art aus. Sie konnte es nicht genau beschreiben. Und das förmliche Kribbeln seines Blickes in ihrem Nacken zog ihren Blick zurück.  
  
Und dann schaut sie diesen freundlich lächelnden Andorianer an.  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan liebt es zu flirten!  
Und wer ihn jetzt sieht, merkt das sofort.  
  
All seinen guten Vorsätzen zum Trotz, er musste den Blick der hübschen rothaarigen Trill erwidern.  
  
Er sah selten Hummanoiden, die diese Haarfarbe hatten.  
Und er selbst kann sich bisher nur an wenige erinnern, aber sein sich gerade beschleunigender Herzschlag und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch sagen ihm unmissverständlich: Er steht auf rote Haare.  
Und er steht auf diese Frau.  
  
>>Verdammt!<<  
Innerlich tadelt er sich dafür.  
>>Henry wird nicht doch noch recht behalten…<<  
  
Aber immerhin schaut er die junge Frau nur an.  
Und sie ihn.  
Beide mustern sich bewusst von oben bis unten.  
  
>>Wahnsinn!<<  
  
Aber gucken ist auch erlaubt!  
Und das taten die beiden gerade.  
Lange.  
Intensiv…  
  
Und reden?  
  
>>Ein paar kurze Worte schaden nicht…<<  
  
Wie sollte er jetzt auch nicht zu dieser Frau herüber gehen?  
Immerhin hatte sie ihn schon längst gefangen in ihrem Charme.  
  
Locker schlendert er auf sie zu.  
  
Das hier hat er schon unzählige Male gemacht.  
Er streicht sich seine Haare zurück, schaut sie durchdringend an und lässt diese Eindruck wirken.  
Einen ganz langen Moment.  
  
In ihrer Nähe zu sein macht ihn fast Wahnsinnig.  
Er muss nicht mal was sagen.  
Diese Trill schafft es auch ohne Worte ihn zu verstehen.  
  
In seinem Kopf stellt er sich viel mit dieser Frau vor, doch nichts, was gerade bei einer Besichtigung einer Schiffswerft angebracht ist.  
  
„Hallo“, sagt er endlich.  
„Ich heiße Kitan th’Undhir.“  
  
Er versinkt in ihren grünen Augen.  
  
„Schöne…Schiffe oder?“, fragt er langsam, ein ganz anderer Unterton schwingt in seiner Stimme mit und der Andorianer fängt schon bei seiner Frage an breit zu grinsen.  
Hier braucht er sich nicht mal Mühe geben glaubhaft zu wirken, es hätte eh keinen Sinn.  
Diese Frau wird ihn schon längst durchschaut haben.  
  
Etwas abseits betrachten Aven und Elena das bizarre Schauspiel.  
Beide können sich denken was die da tun, keiner will es aussprechen.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Nach einer kleinen Weile des intensiven gegenseitigen Musterns bewegt sich der Andorianer auf Ennari zu.  
  
>>Dieses Lächeln ist ja der Wahnsinn…<<  
  
Immer wieder bleiben Ihre Augen auch an seinem trainierten Oberkörper hängen.  
  
>>Warum ist der auch noch so verdammt heiß?<<  
  
Und warum dachte sie das überhaupt? Sie kannte ihn nicht mal. Hatte ihn vor circa einer Stunde zum ersten Mal gesehen. Und doch zog er sie in den Bann.  
  
Und wie er wohl ohne Uniform aussah?  
  
>>Blau wahrscheinlich<<, tadelt sich Ennari in Gedanken.  
Das war Sett auch gewesen. Allerdings hatte der keine Fühler gehabt.  
  
Dann steht der Andorianer vor ihr. Er war etwa 10 cm größer als sie. Und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Als würde er in ihr tiefstes Inneres blicken. Und das sehen, was gerade in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging.  
  
Und ungefähr so war sein Tonfall, als er sie ansprach.  
  
„Hi!“, antwortet Ennari freundlich und lächelt.  
„Ennari Odeel.“  
  
Immer tiefer scheint er sie zu durchblicken. Immer breiter wurde sein Lächeln. Und klarer seine Absichten. Er scheint sich auch keine allzugroße Mühe zu geben, diese zu verbergen.  
  
„Jaaa…“, antwortet Ennari und erwidert sowohl den Blick als auch das Lächeln.  
„Ich finde den Anblick sehr faszinierend. Die neuen Formen finde ich atemberaubend.“  
  
Ihr Tonfall hatte einen leichten, ironischen Unterton.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena schaut mit großen Augen zu ihren beiden kommandierenden…  
  
>>Halt…<<  
  
…bald kommandierenden Offizieren.  
  
„Schmachten die sich da grade an?“, fragt sie vor sich hin.  
  
Auf jeden Fall sehen sie sich tief in die Augen.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
  
Auch der Bajoraner sieht das, was Elena da gerade sieht.  
Und er fühlt wie sich ein Anflug von Wut in ihm breit macht.  
  
Ja, ganz eindeutig haben die beiden sehr intensiven Augenkontakt.  
  
Und jeder Idiot merkt, dass die gerade nicht mehr als nur über Raumschiffe reden, dennoch…  
  
>>Es ist Kitan…wahrscheinlich lässt ihn Ennari gleich einfach locker abblitzen.<<  
  
Darauf hofft der Bajoraner inständig, denn reinhauen kann er diesem geistiger Kitan ja keine.  
-***- Kitan  
„Wow…“, sagt Kitan langsam.  
  
Diese Reaktion war phänomenal.  
Eigentlich kann es gar nicht besser laufen!  
  
„Schöne Ansichten…Ennari.“  
Kitan betont extra sanft ihre Vornamen.  
Sofort hat er diesen genauso gerne wie die Frau vor sich.  
  
Und egal wie perfekt das hier gerade verläuft, etwas stimmt nicht. Kitan schafft gerade nicht seine üblichen Höchstleistung.  
  
Er denkt, zögert und ist sich letztendlich sogar unsicher, was er jetzt sagen soll.  
Auf die Zweideutigkeit eingehen?  
Sie Fragen ob sie sich heute sehen?  
Ihr einen schönen Tag wünschen?  
  
>>Scheiße!<<  
  
Anstatt sich sie nur nackt vorzustellen, fragt er sich gerade, was sie gerne isst.  
Welche Interessen sie hat.  
Wieso sie bei der Sternenflotte ist.  
  
>>Da stimmt was nicht…<<  
Unbewusst geht Kitan einen Schritt zurück.  
  
War das zu viel Offensive von der Frau?  
Nein, er kam mit deutlich mehr klar.  
  
>>Ich mag sie einfach…<<  
  
Er lacht leise vor sich hin.  
  
„Ähm, Ennari…“  
Und dann…Nichts!  
Er ist sprachlos!  
  
>>Durchatmen!<<  
  
„Du hast es wirklich geschafft. Mir fallen jetzt nur noch zweideutige, schlechte Sprüche über Raumschiffe ein..“  
Er lächelt verlegen.  
„Die sollte ich dir wohl eher ersparen.“  
  
Auch wenn Kitan hier gerade versagt ist er dabei in seiner Ehrlichkeit noch unwiderstehlicher.  
  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari beobachtet aufmerksam, wie sich der Blick dieses Kitan verändert.  
  
War er gerade noch durchdringend, war er jetzt bereits eher freundlich. Er schien zwar immer noch in ihre Seele zu sehen, allerdings bei Weitem anders.  
  
Genauso wie das, was er dann sagt.  
  
Oder, was er nicht sagt. Denn er scheint sprachlos zu sein. Eine kurze Millisekunde lang blitzt sogar etwas wie Schüchternheit durch. Doch dann fängt er sich wieder.  
  
„Kitan, da habe ich nichts dagegen.“, lächelt sie den Andorianer an. Seine nun eher sanften Gesichtszüge wecken eine Art Vertrautheit in Ennari, die sie sich nicht erklären kann.  
  
>>Hat er etwa ernsthaft Interesse an mir?<<  
  
Das in ihr aufsteigende vertraute, geborgene Gefühl vertreibt etwas die Schwaden der Emotion, die gerade noch so blitzartig in ihr hochgekocht waren. Erstmalig seit Sekunden schafft sie es, kurzzeitig ihren Blick zu lösen.  
  
>>Habe ich das etwa auch?<<  
  
Kurz verweilt sie in diesem Gedanken, bevor sie sich erneut an Kitan wendet.  
-***- Kitan  
Erwartungsvoll schaut Kitan auf Ennari.  
Nichts um sich herum will er noch richtig wahrnehmen.  
Nur diese Frau.  
  
Die Spannung zwischen den beiden wandelt sich etwas, das rein sexuelle weicht dem vertrauten und bekannten.  
  
So, als würde er hier nicht ein zukünftiges One Night Stand treffen, sondern eine gute Freundin.  
  
>>Die es zudem noch schafft mich so verlegen zu machen…<<  
  
Er will das sie einfach etwas reden, ganz normal.  
Daran ist nichts schlimmes.  
  
Doch gerade als die junge Trill ansetzen will etwas zu sagen…  
  
„Okay, genug gestaunt! Aufstellen Kadetten! Gruppe 3 bis 6 geht mit Ausbilder Cujic! Gruppe 1 und 2 mit Ausbilderin Jekak und Gruppe 6 bis 8 mit mir!“  
  
Plötzlich geht alles ganz schnell, die vielen grauen Uniformen um Kitan herum jagen durcheinander.  
  
>>Mist!<<  
  
„War nett Ennari“, meint er lieb.  
„Wir sehen uns?“  
  
„Ganz bestimmt!“  
Die junge Frau nimmt sich noch einen Moment ihn anzulachen, dann dreht sie sich ab und schließt sich ihrer Gruppe an.  
  
„Verdammt ist die… geil…!“, murmelt der Andorianer als er Ennari beim weggehen auf den Hintern schauen kann.  
Er macht dabei ein paar Schritte rückwärst um so lange wie möglichen diesen Anblick beibehalten zu können.  
  
Auf der Höhe von Aven und Elena dreht er sich dann um und rennt sofort zu seinem genannten Ausbilder.  
Vorbildich reiht er sich ein und drückt das Kreuz durch.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Na super…Sie teilen sich auf“, murmelt Elena nervös.  
„Wem folgen wir?“  
  
Aven kann gar nichts sagen…  
Sein Kopf ist leer und dann ist er es doch nicht. Gefühle und Gedanken überschlagen sich.  
>>Das kann nicht sein! Das ist nie wirklich so passiert!<<  
  
Eigentlich mag Aven Utopia Planitia, aber wenn das so weiter geht, ist er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
=== 2 Stunden später ===  
  
Elena läuft verzweifelt über die Gänge Utopia Planitias und auch einiger Schiffe. Als sie gerade auf dem C-Deck der USS. Treasure-B entlangläuft, sieht sie in der Ferne ihren Kollegen über den Gang laufen.  
  
Er sieht ähnlich fertig aus wie sie selbst. Eigentlich sogar noch fertiger.  
  
„Und?“, ruft Elena ihm entgegen. „Was erreicht?“  
  
Aven schüttelt nur den Kopf. Nichts hatte er erreicht. Niemand hatte ihn gesehen. Niemand gehört. Und keine Konsole und kein Rechner auf gefühlt der ganzen Basis hatte reagiert. Auch nicht hier auf diesem Schiff.  
  
„Aber stell dir vor“, sagt er als er zu Elena aufschließt, „ich bin durch eine Wand gelaufen!“  
  
„Du auch?“  
  
„Bist du etwa ebenfalls unbewusst durch zwei Quartiere gelaufen?“  
  
„Ähm…“  
Elena schaut Aven skeptisch an.  
„Nein…“  
  
„Glaub mir! Das war keine Absicht! Ich war in Gedanken und bin in zwei Räume gelaufen. Kurz danach war die Sicht nicht klar, es schien, als müsse der Raum sich erst entwickeln.“  
  
Unwohl zieht der Bajoraner die Schultern hoch.  
„Ich brauch diese Erfahrung nicht noch mal…“  
  
Als Elena ansetzt um ihre Erfahrung vom Wandwandern zu berichten, wird sie von einem Schwarm Kadetten unterbrochen, welcher gerade um die Ecke biegt.  
Die erste Kadettin gleitet direkt durch Aven hindurch und er sieht nur noch einen roten Schimmer.  
  
Sofort reißt er seine Augen auf und sieht…  
  
„Da ist Ennari!“, ruft Elena und läuft die letzten Meter auf Aven zu, der seinen Blick mühsam von seiner zukünftigen Vorgesetzten zu seiner heutigen Kollegin wendet.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Hier sehen sie das alte Gangdesign aus dem sehr frühen 24. Jahrhunderts. Sie sehen hier die Ringbauweise, um die Gänge zu stabilisieren. Das Problem dabei ist jedoch, dass über diese Ringsätze an den Seiten, die hier so herausstehen…“, der Dozent der Gruppe umrundet den Knäuel aus Kadetten und zeigt auf die Stelle, an den die Ringe mit der Wand und dem Boden verschweißt waren und herausstehen. „…zwar gut für ihren Zweck, die Stabilisation geeignet sind, aber nicht gut kompatibel mit viel Durchgangsverkehr.“  
  
Er stellt sich in die Mitte des Ganges, auf dem hinter ihm diverse Reperaturmannschaften Deckplatten zusammenschweißen.  
  
„Deshalb müssen sie darauf achten, dass ihr Decklayout nie solche Stolperfallen beinhaltet.“  
  
Ennari hört dem Professor aufmerksam zu. Es ist ein faszinierender, mittelalter Bolianer. Sowohl von seinem Ruf als auch von dem, was er hier von sich gibt, eine Koryphäe in Massenpsychologie.  
  
„Professor Chol“, meldet sie sich „Ist so etwas schonmal passiert?“  
  
Alle Gedanken an andere Dinge waren vergessen. Gerade zählt nur die Information. Ihr Fokus ist komplett auf den Professor gerichtet.  
  
Erfreut geht der Dozent auf ihre Frage ein.  
„Sehr gute Frage, Kadett…?“, setzt er an.  
  
„Odeel, Sir.“, lächelt Ennari und nickt ihm zu.  
  
„Ja, es gab mal eine Massenpanik. 2323 auf der USS. Enlightment im Rahmen einer Evakuierungsmission….“  
  
Langsam setzt sich der Professor wieder in Bewegung und die Kadettenmeute folgt ihm langsam.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Das ist doch…“  
  
>>…Verrückt!<<  
  
Entkräftet sieht er zu wie Ennari langsam den Gang mit den anderen Kadetten herunter geht.  
  
Kein Traum kann so grausam sein!  
Nie hatte er einen so qualvoll langen gehabt.  
Und noch nie konnte er Ennari in seinem Traum nicht berühren.  
  
Mit leerem Blick schaut er zu Boden.  
  
„Los Aven“, meint Elena neben ihm.  
„Wir verlieren sie noch!“  
  
Und ja, das war es wohl. Eine bessere Idee hatte er auch nicht mehr.  
  
Vielleicht geht das jetzt immer so weiter. Elena und er hängen sich an Kitan oder Ennari und hoffe, dass sich irgendein Dimensionsloch auftut und die Menschen Frau und ihn zurück bringt, raus aus diesem…was auch immer?  
  
Die Chefingenieuren zieht an seinem Handgelenk und schleift den deutlich größeren Mann hinter sich her.  
Es ist ganz angenehm zur Abwechslung mal wieder etwas physischen Kontakt zu spüren.  
  
„Mach mir jetzt nicht schlapp!“, motiviert sie ihn breit grinsend und für einen Moment schafft sie es wirklich, dass er wieder positiv denkt.  
  
Sie werden einen weg hieraus finden.  
Müssen sie!  
  
Auf Ewig wird Aven es nicht ertragen können, seine Traumfrau nur sehen, aber nie ansprechen zu können. Nie wieder ihre Hand zu halten und mitzubekommen, wie Kitan und sie sich anschmachten.  
  
„Neue Ideen?“  
Aven klingt müde. Das rumlaufen hat ihn erschöpft, sogar in dieser bizarren Traumwelt.  
  
„Keine neuen, aber wenn wir an Ennari dran bleiben, dann…“  
  
Nein, ihnen wird nichts neues einfallen und nein Ennari wird auch nicht plötzlich dafür sorgen, dass die beiden sichtbar werden. Zumindest glaubt Aven an keine dieser Optionen.  
  
„Immerhin haben wir was zu tun“, vollendet Aven Elenas Satz und versucht ihr etwas von der Aufbruchsstimmung mitzugeben, die sie bei ihm ausgelöst hat.  
  
„Genau!“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
===1 Stunde später===  
  
Elena und Aven sitzen an einem etwas abgelegenen Tisch der Offiziersmesse 3 vom Utopia Planitia, zwischen ihnen ein leerer Tisch.  
  
Nichts hätte Elena lieber, als wenn auf diesem Tisch ein schöner, heißer Kaffee stünde. Doch sie hatte es probiert und es hatte nicht funktioniert. Wütend hatte sie gegen den Replikator geschlagen und sich hinterher umgeschaut. Doch niemand schien es gehört zu haben. Schon wieder nicht.  
  
So sitzt sie nun vor ihrem Kollegen, während sich zwischen ihnen ein Schweigen ausbreitet. Und immer wieder scheint Avens Blick durch sie hindurch- oder an ihr vorbeizugehen, als wäre er mental gar nicht anwesend. Schon die ganze Zeit wirkt er so, seit sie hier in dieser bizarren Situation sind.  
  
Mehrere Sekunden später hält sie das Schweigen nicht mehr aus.  
  
>>Was sagst du nur…<<  
  
„Und Aven, warst du in deiner Akademiezeit auch oft hier?“, fragt sie neutral und tadelt sich in Gedanken für diese miese Frage.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
>>Was…?<<  
  
Aven schreckt aus seinen Gedanken hoch.  
  
„Wie oft…? Mhm…“  
  
Er tut so als müsse er grübeln.  
Dabei hat er sich die ganze Zeit schon mehrmals jeden bisherigen Moment auf dieser Station in Erinnerung gerufen, in der Hoffnung auf eine Ausweg aus diesem Albtraum oder zumindest eine Idee dahin.  
  
„Ich war acht mal hier. Nicht mit gezählt wie oft ich hier vorbei geflogen bin. Ich weiß, die Farbe meiner Uniform kann einen das leicht vergessen lassen, aber eigentlich bin ich Pilot.“  
  
Mit seiner rechten Hand zieht er locker an seinem Oberteil und grinst müde.  
„Stell dir das einfach rot vor, okay?“  
  
Plötzlich nähren sich zwei Techniker und setzten sich ebenfalls an den Tisch von Aven und Elena. Eigentlich kein Problem, wenn einer der beiden Männer nicht halb in seiner Kollegin drin sitzen würde.  
  
Unsicher rücken beide etwas nach links.  
  
Auch wenn sie immer noch nicht körperlich wahrgenommen werden, unangenehm ist es dennoch, um nicht zu sagen ziemlich seltsam, wenn jemand durch einen durchgeht.  
  
„Vielleicht sind wir ja auch schon tot? Und sind jetzt geistern, eingeschlossen in der falschen Zeitlinie?“  
  
Als Bajoraner glaubt er nicht an so etwas, zumindest bringt ihm das seine Religion nicht bei. Aber das hier war näher an jeder Geistergeschichte als an den religiösen Vorstellung von einem Leben nach dem Tod.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Nach einem kurzen Zögern kommt wieder Leben in Aven und er antwortet.  
  
Nachdem sie sich wieder gesetzt hatte, antwortet sie Aven.  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Es gab keine Anzeichen dafür. Das muss irgendetwas anderes sein. Ich weis aber beim besten Willen nicht was.“  
  
Erneut legt sich Stille zwischen die beiden und Avens Augen bekommen wieder diesen glasigen Ausdruck. Ähnlich wie der, als sie Ennari und Kitan in diesem Turbolift gefunden hatten.  
  
Dieser Ausdruck macht Elena Sorgen. Irgendwas beschäftigt ihren Kollegen. Doch gleichzeitig weiß sie, dass dieser nicht gern von sich aus redet.  
  
>>Ich frag einfach…<<  
  
„Aven…“, setzt sie an. „…was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Du machst mir echt Sorgen, weist du?“  
Besorgt versucht sie in Augenkontakt mit dem Bajoraner zu treten.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Was soll los sein?“, fragt er verwundert.  
  
„Außer das wir anscheinend in einer bizarren Traum-Dimension-Zeitreise hängen und keine Ahnung haben ob und wie wir je wieder zurück kommen!“  
  
Der Bajoraner schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
„Aber ansonsten, hey, alles gut… Jetzt machst du mir sorgen Elena“, lacht er.  
„Oder findest du das hier etwa spaßig?“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Sicher nicht.“, rudert Elena zurück.  
  
Anscheinend wollte er wirklich nicht darüber reden.  
  
>>Nun gut..<<  
  
„Ich frage mich ernsthaft, was das hier ist. Ob wir in der Realität noch existieren? Oder ob wir komplett gewechselt sind? Und was mit Kitan und Ennari ist. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich denke immer noch, der beste Weg wird sein, den beiden hier zu folgen.“  
  
Bevor Aven antworten kann, erhebt der Techniker, der rechts von Elena saß, seine Stimme aus seinem laufenden Gespräch heraus und sagt „Computer, Zeit!“  
  
Sofort schauen sich Elena und Aven an. Beide wissen, was der jeweils andere denkt.  
Und dann antwortet der Computer.  
  
„Es ist Mittwoch, der zweite September 2364, 12 Uhr 36 Stationszeit.“  
  
Elenas Gehirn braucht keine Sekunde, um zu realisieren, was das heißt.  
  
Wie aus einem Mund sagen Elena und Ave zeitgleich:  
„12 Jahre in der Vergangenheit!“  
-***- Kitan  
~~  
  
„26 Minuten bis wir bei der Station eintreffen“, meldet Kitan und liest die Daten von einer Konsole vor sich ab.  
„Claril weiß Bescheid und hält sich bereit zum Beamen.“  
  
Kitan ruft erneut die Informationen über das Umweltsystem ab.  
Alles ist und war normal. Die Sensoren hatten keine Schwankung, keine Anomalien gemessen.  
Zu keiner Zeit.  
  
Dennoch weiß der Andorianer was er gesehen hat.  
  
>>Irgendwie haben diese Impfstoffe mit dem Sturm reagiert…und dann das…!<<  
  
Er schaut über seine Schulter.  
  
Sein Blick fällt auf zwei Offiziere, die immer noch regungslos am Boden liegen und auf eine besorgte Ennari.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Immer wieder war Ennari in den vergangenen Minuten zwischen Kitan am Steuer und ihren beiden Offizieren hin und hergegangen. Immer wieder hatte sie die Lebenszeichen von beiden gecheckt, ihre Hand auf ihren Brustkorb gelegt, als würde sie dem Tricorder nicht trauen, die Atmung zu prüfen. Minutenlang war das so gegangen und es war dadurch keine Veränderung eingetreten.  
  
Kitan flog das Shuttle, mit gekonnten Griffen und sicher. Und sie sitzt nun hier zwischen ihren beiden Offizieren. Blind vor Sorge und Angst.  
  
Alle ihre Gedanken schreien nur „NEIN!“  
  
Instinktiv rollt sich ihre Hand um die Aven’s und sie kann nicht anders, als sie fest zu drücken.  
  
>>Alles wird gut… Alles wird wieder gut werden…<<, prügelt sie sich Kitans Worte in ihr Bewusstsein.  
  
Doch instinktiv hatte sie Angst, sie könnten nicht wahr sein.

 


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortsetzung der Arc rund um Ennaris und Kitans Vergangenheit
> 
> OMG Aven kann wirklich sehr...traurig sein >.> er ist anstrengend!

-**- Aven Cashard  
  
~~  
  
>>Was?...<<  
  
Aven bleibt schlagartig stehen.  
Er hebt seine linke Hand an und betrachtet sie aufmerksam.  
  
>>Es ist als…<<  
  
„Was ist?“, fragt Elena, die ebenfalls stehen bleibt und verwundert zu ihrem Kollegen sieht.  
„Alles in Ordnung Aven?“  
  
„Es ist als…sie wird warm!“  
  
Er führte seine Hand an Elenas Wange.  
„Spürst du das?“  
  
„Ja!“  
Elena schaut aufgeregt zu Aven.  
„…Aber wie?“  
  
Beide mustern jetzt aufmerksam seine Hand und seinen Arm.  
  
„Hast du das sonst noch irgendwo?“  
  
„Nein, nur die linke Hand…“  
  
>>Egal was es ist, aber es fühlt sich großartig an!<<  
  
„Oh Mist!“  
Elena wirbelt herum.  
  
Ihr Blick fällt auf eine Menge an Personen und Wesen, welche nach ihrem Schichtende wild durcheinander laufen.  
  
„Wir haben sie schon wieder verloren!“  
  
Bis gerade sind Elena und Aven Ennari brav auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt.  
Die Hoffnungslosigkeit und Ideenarmut der beiden war wohl auf ihrem Höhepunkt angelangt.  
  
„Wir finden sie schon wieder“, meint Aven ruhig.  
Es ist nicht das erste und bestimmt nicht das letzte mal, dass sie ihren zukünftigen Captain suchen müssen.  
  
„Sie wollte doch in eine Bar. Wird schon wieder auftauchen.“  
Er folgt Elena in das Getümmel hinein.  
  
Unzählige Leute laufen durch sie durch.  
>>Uhh…<<  
Aven presst die Hand nah an seinen Körper.  
Die Wärme tut ihn gut.  
Vielleicht war das ein Zeichen, irgendeins zumindest!  
Er will an die Hoffnung glauben, also tut er es.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena schaut wild um sich. Immer wieder durchquert sie diverse Kadetten und andere Angestellte, die ihr durch ihre Größe die Sicht versperren.  
  
Doch zwei Schritte später tat sich eine Lücke auf. Direkt unter einem Eingang mit der großen, blinkenden Aufschrift „Bar-5“ sieht sie den roten Pferdeschwanz ihrer Vorgesetzten durch die Masse wuseln.  
  
„Aven, hier rein!“, winkt sie hektisch ihrem Kollegen zu.  
  
>>Ein Glück ist rot immer noch mit die seltenste Haarfarbe im Universum..<<  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari lässt sich auf einen Hocker vor der Bar fallen und bestellt noch im Fallenlassen bei dem herbeieilenden Barkeeper „Aqua Velva“.  
  
>>Leider kein echter. Könnte ich nach diesem Tag brauchen.<<  
  
Als der Barkeeper ihre Bestellung mit einem Nicken bestätigt hatte, dreht sie sich um in Richtung des eigentlichen Barraums.

 -***- Kitan  
  
Plötzlich klirren laut Gläser hinter ihr und weit vom Geräusch landet  
der Körper des jungen Menschen hart auf dem Boden.  
  
„Das war ja gar nichts!“  
Kitan klatscht amüsiert in die Hände.  
  
„Mehr hast du nicht drauf?“  
Mit großen Schritten geht er auf den Kadetten zu, der sich am Boden vor Schmerzen krümmt.  
  
„Schau an, was du gemacht hast!“  
Schnell bilden die Anwesenden einen Kreis um den Andorianer und den Menschen.  
  
Kitan hat nun genug freien Raum und alle Zeit der Welt.  
  
Der Mensch versucht aufzustehen, knickt dabei weg und landet wieder in den zerbrochenen Gläsern.  
  
„Warte ich helfe dir Jeff.“  
Mit einem starken Ruck zieht er den Kadetten hoch und hält ihm am Kragen fest.  
  
„Rühr nie wieder meinen Kumpel an, klar?“  
Kitans Stimme bebt vor Wut. Einen Augenblick später wirft er den Menschen erneut über den Tisch, den er gerade schon abgeräumt hat.  
  
„Das reicht!“  
  
Hinter Kitan tritt ein anderer Kadett aus der Menge heraus.  
  
„Uh… Rorin…stehle ich dir die Show?“  
  
„Halt deine Klappe!“  
  
Einen langen Moment schauen sich beide Andorianer einfach nur an.  
  
„Kommt da noch was? Oder willst du nur angeben?“, fragt Kitan selbstbewusst und legt den Kopf in den Nacken.  
„Mir ist langweilig…“, stöhnt er noch und einige Personen in der Menge jubeln leise.  
  
Rorin muss grinsen. Wie aufs Stichwort treten zwei weitere Personen aus der Menge. Ein Mensch und ein Betazoid.  
  
„Hey, das ist unfair!“, meckert der angehende Counselor und zeigt auf die beiden.  
  
„Sorgt dafür, dass der Typ endlich mal seine Klappe hält!“, ruft Rorin.  
  
Sofort stürmen beide lauthals schreien auf Kitan los.  
  
Vielen Schlägen kann er ausweichen, einigen nicht.  
Mittlerweile grölt die Menge richtig, bei der Show, die ihnen geboten wird.  
  
„Ihr…werdet…langsam…nervig!“ Mit jedem Wort steckt Kitan einen Schlag ein.  
Jetzt reicht es.  
Er nimmt einen Stuhl, der unweit von ihm steht und schlägt damit den Menschen nieder.  
  
„Wie schafft es Rorin, dass ihr ihm nachlauft wie kleine Hunde? Mal ehrlich, so gut ist der Kerl nicht im Bett.“  
  
Der Betazoid setzt zu einem erneuten Angriff an aber Kitan übernimmt einfach seine Faust und wirft ihn über die Schulter.  
„Und Geld hat der auch kaum!“  
  
Ehe Kitan noch einen weiteren Satz sagen kann spürt er einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken.  
>>Autsch…shit!<<  
  
Das war nun wirklich kein Schlag mehr von einem Menschen oder Betazoiden. Diese beiden Spezies waren nicht wirklich Gegner für einen Andorianer. Nein, Rorin selbst hat ihn geschlagen.  
  
Und mit was für einer Gewalt!  
Kitan muss in die Knie gehen.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari erblickt die Gestalt des jungen Andorianers von heute morgen.  
  
>>Kitan…<<  
  
Und sofort war dieses vertraute Gefühl wieder da, dieses unerklärliche und seltsame Gefühl, welches sich von ihrer Herzgegend aus ausbreitete.  
  
Mit jedem Schlag, den der Andorianer dort einsteckte, wächst in Ennari das Bedürfnis, diesem Mann zu helfen. Doch immer und immer wieder schien er sich wie spielerisch hochzukämpfen.  
  
Eine Hand tippt währenddessen auf ihre Schulter.  
„Jetzt nicht!“, faucht sie den Barkeeper an, sofort wieder mit ihren Augen zu dem Kampf zurückkehrend.  
  
Alles schien für diesen Kitan zu laufen. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem der andere Andorianer vortrat und ihm in den Rücken fiel.  
  
Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht kniet Kitan auf dem Boden, während hinter ihm der andere triumphierend lächelte und zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholte.  
  
>>Das reicht…<<  
  
Geschmeidig erhebt sich Ennari und geht auf die Szene zu.  
Laut ruft sie „Hey!“ und geht mit erhobenen Händen auf die kämpfenden zu.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
  
Elena schaut mit großen Augen ihrer Vorgesetzten nach. Wollte sie wirklich diesen Streit schlichten?  
  
>>Naja. So ist Ennari.<<  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Verpiss dich, Wissenschaftstussi!“, brüllt der Mensch, der sich nach Kitans Angriff wieder aufgerappelt hatte.  
  
Unbeirrt geht sie weiter, dann spürt sie einen schmerzhaften Stoß in ihrem Rücken.  
Sekundenbruchteile später findet sie sich mit ihrem Gesicht auf dem Boden wieder. Ihr Rücken brennt wie Feuer. War der Mensch ihr gerade in den Rücken gesprungen?  
  
Wut kocht in Ennari auf. Warm und brennend durchströmt Adrenalin ihre Adern und dieses Gefühl wie damals während ihrer Militärausbildung auf Trill kommt auf.  
  
Schnell rappelt sie sich auf, schaut sich um, fixiert den noch unweit von ihr breit grinsenden Menschen. Kaum eine Sekunde und 2 weite Schritte später grinste er nicht mehr, sondern schnappte nach Luft, als Ennaris Faust in die Nähe seines Solarplexus einschlägt. Der Mensch klappt über ihrer Faust zusammen und dann zur Seite.  
  
Dann dreht sie sich um zu Kitan, welcher in heftigem Schlagabtausch mit Rorin verwickelt ist.  
Zusätzlich hängt an ihm der Betazoid und versetzt ihm immer wieder, selbst für sie beim zuschauen, schmerzhafte Schläge.  
  
Sie konnte das nicht mit ansehen.  
  
„Hey, Kitan. Hilfe gefällig?“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Wa… Was? Was tut sie da grade?“, fragt Elena ungläubig laut, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten. Doch diese Szene spielte sich gerade wirklich so ab.  
  
>>Naja. Das, was für uns gerade Wirklichkeit ist…<<  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Aven traut seinen Augen nicht.  
Diese Schlägerei artet tatsächlich aus. Und von allen Anwesenden mischt sich dann auch noch Ennari ein?  
  
Immer wieder schaut er ungläubig zwischen dem Szenario vor sich und seiner zukünftigen Vorgesetzen hin und her.  
  
Wenn er nur könnte, dann würde er sofort für sie einschreiten. Einen Moment lang will er es sogar, vergisst, dass er ja nicht wirklich existent ist in dieser Welt.  
  
Er tritt vor und will Ennaris Angreifer erneut zu Boden schlagen.  
  
Aber seine Beine realisieren, dass er hier ein stummer Zuschauer ist. Mehr nicht.  
  
Und es quält Aven.  
-***- Kitan  
„Da hast du ja eine hübsche Freundin!“  
Rorin setzt zwei gezielte Tritte gegen Kitans rechtes Bein.  
  
Er sinkt nach vorne in die Arme des anderen Andorianers.  
  
„Ja, sie ist ne Wucht“, keucht er unter Schmerzen und sieht auf.  
  
Rorins Augen brennen vor Wut. Kitan kann diesem Mann physisch niemals so wehtun, wie er es gerade mit seinen lockeren Sprüchen schafft. Eine Genugtuung kommt in ihm auf und für einen Moment spürt er die Schmerzen nicht mehr.  
  
„Schade, dass du nie so eine haben wirst.“  
Kitan quält ein grinsen hervor und spürt, wie ihm etwas Blut aus dem Mundwinkel tropft.  
  
Rorin richtet Kitan wieder auf, welcher sich immer noch bei ihm abstützt.  
Mit einem Wink signalisiert er dem Betazoiden, sich zurück zu ziehen und schuppst den anderen Andorianer kurz gerade.  
  
Die Menge hält den Atem an und dann – Baaammm- ein kräftiger Schlag gegen Kitans Gesicht folgt.  
Er fällt zu Boden.  
  
Noch ist er irgendwie bei Bewusstsein.  
  
„Jetzt wäre Hilfe wirklich super“, hustet er und bereitet sich darauf vor Rorins Fußtritten auf dem Boden auszuweichen.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Wie von fern nimmt Ennaris Bewusstsein Kitans schmeichelnde Worte wahr und setzt diese in ein wohltuendes Gefühl um.  
  
Doch wirklich wichtig ist gerade nur, dass sie ihm hilft.  
  
Gerade setzt Rorin dazu an, sein Bein zu heben, wohl um auf Kitan zu treten.  
Sie reagiert blitzartig und schnellt in Richtung des anderen Andorianers.  
  
Gerade als dieser sein vorderes Bein hebt, stellt sie ihr rechtes hinter sein hinteres und gibt ihm mit einer Drehung ihres Oberkörpers mit fixiertem Ellenbogen einen harten Schlag auf den Brustkorb. Millisekunden später kracht der große Körper des Andorianers auf den harten Barboden.  
  
Ennaris Hand findet wie von selbst ihren Weg in Kitans Sichtfeld.  
„Steh auf!“, ruft sie Kitan zu.  
-***- Kitan  
Etwas Blut von seiner stirn läuft in sein Auge. Nur verschwommen nimmt er die Frau war, die vor ihm kniet und ihm die Hand reicht.  
  
Mit letzter Kraft greift er diese und richtet sich mit der Frau zusammen auf.  
  
Gerade als Rorin sich auch wieder zu fangen scheint wird die Menge um den Kampfplatz geteilt.  
  
Leute in Sicherheitsuniformen stürmen heran und…  
  
„Was ist denn hier passiert?“  
  
>>Shit!<<  
Kitans Ausbilder.  
  
Er kann ihn nicht sehen, aber die Stimme ist unverkennbar.  
-***- Kitan  
Schhhhtttt  
Das Zischen vom Hypospray an Kitans Hals ist ein entspannendes Geräusch.  
  
Endlich lässt der Schmerz etwas nach.  
Sein Oberkörper tut weh, sein Kopf, seine Beine…  
Fast alles schmerzt ist wohl die bessere Beschreibung.  
  
Aber nun brennt und pocht sein Körper etwas weniger.  
  
„Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen!“, weißt ihn die Schwester an und geht zum anderen Biobett links neben ihm.  
  
Da liegt seine neu gewonnene Freundin mit den schönen Haaren.  
Er dreht sich auf die Seite um sie besser sehen zu können.  
  
>>Sie sieht jetzt noch total heiß aus…!<<  
Und sie ist taff!  
  
Sie hatte ihm den Rücken gestärkt, als er sich eine lange Standpauke von seinem Ausbilder anhören konnte.  
  
Als sie zur Krankenstation gehumpelt sind, hat sie ihn noch gestützt.  
  
Und überhaupt hat sie ihm geholfen, obwohl er sie doch heute Morgen erst kennengelernt hatte.  
  
Kitan lächelt zufrieden.  
Er schätzt sich glücklich, diese Frau kennengelernt zu haben.  
  
„Hey“, meint er leise als die Pflegerin den Raum verlässt um weitere medizinische Geräte zu holen.  
„Du kämpfst gut!“  
  
Er zwinkert ihr zu mit all dem Charme, den er aufbringen kann.  
  
Ehe die schöne Frau aber antworten kann, betritt die Pflegerin schon wieder den Raum.  
  
„Habe ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollen ruhig lieben bleiben?“, fragt Sie.  
Erbost steht sie vor Kitan und deutet auf seine schräge Lage.  
  
„Ja, tut mir Leid“, grinst er verlegen.  
  
„Wenn Sie sich schon so gut bewegen können, dann setzen Sie sich auf!“  
  
Jetzt will Kitan sich keine Blöße geben.  
Kein Laut kommt über seine Lippen als er sich hochzieht und sich aufs Bett setzt.  
„Tadaaa“, meint er locker und unterdrückt ein schmerzhaftes stöhnen.  
  
Die Frau verdreht die Augen.  
  
„Ziehen Sie ihre Jacke aus.“  
  
„Hier?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Wollen wir nicht zumindest vorher was zusammen trinken gehen?“  
  
„Ziehen Sie die Jacke aus Kadett!“  
  
„Schon gut…“, brummt der Andorianer.  
Immerhin ist das seine Chance.  
  
Über die Schulter der Pflegerin hinweg fixiert er Ennari mit seinem Blick.  
Er grinst breit als er sich das Oberteilt öffnet und es zur Seite legt.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari liegt auf der Liege und schaut den Andorianer an, der sie angesprochen hatte. Langsam aber sicher wirkte das Schmerzmittel, dass ihr die Ärztin gegeben hatte, nachdem sie ihre Wirbelsäule begutachtet und einen Wirbel wieder an die Stelle geschoben hatte, an die er gehörte.  
Langsam vertrieb auch Endorphin das nun nicht mehr benötigte Adrenalin aus ihrem Körper und eine gewisse Genugtuung kehrte ein.  
  
„Danke“, wollte sie ihm gerade antworten, doch die Pflegerin kam bereits wieder in den Behandlungsraum, in dem beide lagen. Eine schreckliche Person. Schlimmer im Umgang als dieses MHN, dass sich die Sternenflotte vor ein paar Jahren hatte einfallen lassen. Wie sie sie unsanft umgedreht hatte, als sie noch nicht behandelt worden war, nimmt sie ihr immer noch übel.  
  
Ihr neugewonnener Freund liegt ziemlich lädiert, aber mittlerweile schon zusammengeflickt auf der Liege neben ihr. Seine weißen Haare schimmern im harten Licht der Krankenstation und seine mittlerweile nicht mehr in seinen Haaren zusammengebundenen Fühler werfen kleine Schatten auf sein Kopfkissen.  
  
Im selben Maße, wie er ihr vertraut vorkam, im selben Ausmaß war er auch unheimlich attraktiv.  
Selbst in diesem Zustand strahlt er noch eine Aura aus, der sich Ennari schwerlich entziehen konnte. Sie konnte ihre Augen einfach nirgends anders hinrichten. Zumindest nicht längere Zeit.  
  
Nur teilweise hört Ennari Schwester Gnadenlos zu, wie sie Kitan anraunzt und zwingt, sich aufzusetzen. Viel lieber mustert sie ihr Gegenüber von oben bis unten.  
  
Doch der nächste Satz klingt klar an ihr Ohr. „Ziehen Sie die Jacke aus Kadett!“  
  
Schlagartig vergisst Ennari die Schmerzen, die ihr diese Frau vorhin zugefügt hatte. Sie hatte es gerade wieder gutgemacht. Und Kitans Blick lag auf ihren Augen. Und ihre in seinen.  
  
>>Jaaaaahahahaha….<<, frohlocken ihre Gedanken und eine weitere Welle Glückshormone macht sich auf den Weg durch ihre Blutbahn.  
  
An seinen Fühlern konnte sie eine gewisse Vorfreude ablesen. Hätte sie auch welche, würden sie ähnlich aussehen, da war sie sich sicher.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena steht mit Aven am Eingang der Krankenstation und wartet.  
Als sie hinter den beiden herliefen, als Kitan durch Ennari gestützt die Krankenstation erreichte, konnte sie immer wieder dieses Glitzern in Avens Augen sehen.  
  
Und als sie dann ankamen und in den hinteren Teil zur Behandlung gingen, wollte Aven hinterherstürmen. Doch Elena verhinderte das, in dem sie ihn festhielt und ihm vorhielt „Privatsphäre, vergessen?“. Den wütenden Blick, den sie hinterher erhalten hatte, war sie so von Aven nicht gewöhnt. Doch er blieb brav hier bei ihr stehen.  
  
Irgendwas war da mit Ennari. Doch was es war, wollte sie sich noch nicht eingestehen.  
  
>>Er wird doch nicht…<<  
  
Routinemäßig fällt ihr Blick über ihre Schulter in Richtung des Behandlungsraums, in dem Kitan gerade sein Oberteil geöffnet hatte und es zur Seite legte.  
  
„Wooooh…“, entfährt es Elena unwillkürlich. Bruchteile von Sekunden später legt sie eine Hand vor ihren Mund.  
  
>>Gott, wie peinlich…<<  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Mit seinen Augen zwingt sich Aven auf die drei Wandplatten vor sich zu starren.  
  
Er will immer noch nicht glauben, was er hier erlebt.  
  
Es ist kein Geheimnis das zwischen Ennari und Kitan schon immer eine besondere Chemie geherrscht hat. Die beiden funktionieren wunderbar zusammen und sind sehr eng befreundet, so viel war dem Bajoraner klar.  
>>Langsam kann ich mir auch vorstellen wieso…<<  
Was sich hier abspielt, lässt ihm einiges klar werden.  
>>Die sind doch mehr als nur Freunde!<<  
  
Wieder ballt er mit seiner Hand eine Faust. Es ist unerträglich für ihn geworden.  
  
Sie hilft ihm, obwohl sie ihn erst ein paar Stunden kennt!  
Sie stützt ihn und umsorgt ihn!  
  
Und Kitan? Heuchelt er Aven die ganze Zeit was vor?  
  
Ein Woooahhh lässt Aven aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken.  
Er blickt in das leicht rote Gesicht seiner Kollegin.  
  
„Was ist denn…?“  
  
Sofort sieht Aven wieso die Frau so reagiert.  
  
Ein halbnackter, gutgebauter Andorainer sitzt da knapp zwei Meter von Ennari entfernt und starrt sie an.  
  
„Ennari…“, murmelt er.  
  
Und SIE zieht Kitan gerade weiter mit ihrem Blick aus!  
  
Ein schmerz jagt durch Avens Brust, wie er ihn noch nie gefühlt hat.  
Die Kombination von Trauer und Wut ist wieder da und stärker als je zuvor.  
  
Entweder er rennt da rein und beendet es, oder…  
Er muss hier weg!  
  
Aven ist drauf und dran abzudrehen und zu gehen, da greift Elena ihm am Arm.  
  
„Hey…“  
  
Sie schaut ihn an als würde sie noch etwas sagen wollen.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
„Lass uns nach draußen gehen, ja?“  
  
Avens Gesicht spiegelte eine Mischung sämtlicher Emotionen wieder. Jede Regung zwischen Erstauen, Ungläubigkeit, Wut bis Hass lies sich daraus ablesen.  
  
Mit sanftem Druck schiebt Elena den starrenden Bajoraner durch die geschlossene Krankenstationstür nach draußen.  
  
>>Er tut doch.<<, muss sie sich nun eingestehen.  
  
So reagierte man nicht, wenn man „nur“ zwei Vorgesetzte sah. In mindestens einem sah Aven mehr. Und sie war sich sicher, dass das nicht Kitan war.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Es ist sehr leicht für den starken Sicherheitschef sich gegen Elenas Aufforderung zu wehren.  
Er musste sie nur wegschubsen und schon könnte er zu der Situation zurückkehren.  
  
Aber…  
In ihm regte sich sein Verstand.  
  
>>Was will ich da ausrichten?<<  
  
Er kann nichts tun! Er kann weder Kitan eine reinhauen, noch kann er Ennari fragen, was sie sich dabei denkt, diesen Andorianer zu nehmen, aber ihn abzulehnen?  
  
War er nicht gut genug?  
War er es überhaupt je gewesen?  
Oder ist er für die beiden nur eine Witzfigur?  
  
Es fällt ihm schwer zwischen seinem jetzigen Captain und dieser Ennari zu differenzieren.  
Er will das auch gar nicht mehr!  
  
Elena hat ihn mittlerweile in den Vorraum gezerrt.  
  
„Ich…“, setzt er mit bebender Stimme an.  
„Es tut mir Leid. Irgendwie…ich weiß auch nicht warum ich mich so aufrege gerade…“  
Aven lügt unglaublich schlecht.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena hatte schon lange keinen schlechteren Lügner gesehen.  
  
„Aven…“, sagt sie beruhigend.“Ich bin nicht blind. Ennari ist nicht nur dein Captain, liege ich da richtig?“  
  
Sie konnte nur ahnen, was in dem großen Bajoraner vorging.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Wie…Wie meinst du das?“, fragt Aven verwundert.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite ist ihm klar, dass auch Elena langsam begriffen haben muss, wie sehr er an Ennari hängt.  
  
>>Aber das darf so keiner wissen!...Das…ist nicht erlaubt! Wenn sie das weiß, dann…“  
  
Der Bajoraner hat das Gefühl, als würde der Boden unter seinen Füßen nachgeben.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Avens Gesichtszüge verlieren langsam die Wut. Ausschließlich Erstaunen und Entsetzen lassen sich ablesen.  
  
„Aven…“,setzt Elena an und versucht, soweit, wie sie kommt, ihren Arm um ihn zu legen.  
„Deine Augen haben jedes Mal förmlich geglitzert, als wir sie hier gesehen haben. Und das gerade war auch nicht gerade unauffällig.“  
  
Fragend schaut sie ihn an und hofft, dass er von selbst anfängt zu reden.  
  
„Aven, du kannst es mir erzählen.“, fährt sie fort. „Ich werde es niemandem verraten, sollten wir hier rauskommen…“  
  
Dann dreht sie Aven zu sich und schaut ihm in die Augen.  
  
„‚Wirklich.“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Er kann nicht!  
Er will und er sollte, aber…  
  
>>Wenn ich das zugebe…dann…ihre Kariere! Nein!<<  
  
Aven denkt um.  
  
>>Ich sage nur, dass ich sie mag. Ich lasse sie da raus.<<  
  
Er atmet zweimal tief durch.  
  
„Ja…ich mag sie“, gibt er zu und schaut zum Boden als würde er hier ein Staatsverbrechen gestehen.  
  
Es hat etwas perverses, dass man sich seiner Gefühle so sehr schämen muss.  
  
Aven versucht diese Vorschriften auszublenden, doch gerade merkt er wieder, wie sehr es ihn beschäftigt.  
Ist es so falsch jemanden zu lieben?  
  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Ein Anfang. Doch noch immer nicht die Wahrheit.  
  
Aven schien Löcher in den Boden starren zu wollen, beinah hatte sie Angst, er würde sie beide bis in den Weltraum hinausbohren.  
  
Sie konnte es gut nachvollziehen.  
„Das ist nicht ganz alles, oder?“, fragt sie lieb.  
  
Und dann entschließt sie sich, etwas zu tun.  
„Ich kann deine Gedanken sehr gut nachvollziehen, Aven.“, fängt sie an.  
  
Avens Kopf ruckt herum und schaut sie fragend an.  
  
„Ich verrate dir etwas. Weis in dieser Crew niemand.“, lächelt sie etwas verlegen.  
  
Kurze Zeit zögert sie noch, dann beginnt sie zu erzählen.  
  
„Es gab da mal diesen wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter der Akademie, der einen meiner Technikerkurse leitete. Raffael hieß er. Unglaublich hübsch, unglaublich nett, zumindest zu Anfang. Wahnsinnig guter Techniker.“ Bei ihrem letzten Satz lacht sie leise.  
  
„Wir mochten uns beide sehr gern, doch er war immer noch mein Kursleiter. Dennoch trafen wir uns ein paar Mal.“, fährt sie fort. „Am Ende merkte ich dann aber doch, dass die nette Fassade eben nur eine solche war. Doch in der Zwischenzeit war das eine meiner schwersten Zeiten auf der Akademie.“  
  
Sie stellt sich etwas gerader hin.  
„Von daher kann ich mir wirklich vorstellen, was du durchmachst.“  
  
Freundlich blickt sie dem geknickten Bajoraner vor ihr in die Augen.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Wow…“  
Das ist das unpassendste was der Bajoraner in diesem Moment sagen konnte, aber es war ehrlich.  
  
Das Elena so etwas zugeben würde hätte er nicht vermutet.  
Er legt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
Obwohl er es nicht sagen kann, will er mit der Berührung einfach nur ein >Danke< transportieren.  
  
„Geht wohl vielen so wie uns, was?“, lächelt er gequält und geht geknickt zu einem Stuhl in der Nähe.  
Erschöpft lässt er sich auf den Gegenstand fallen.  
Einen kurzen Moment hat er das Gefühl wieder real zu sein.  
„Tja Elena, ändert dennoch nichts an meinen Gefühlen…Ich bin dir hier echt keine große Hilfe, wenn ich wieder mal von meiner Eifersucht eingenommen werde. Tut mir Leid.“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena folgt dem Bajoraner und setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem.  
  
Dann legt sie ihren Arm um ihn.  
  
Und muss das Gesagte erstmal verarbeiten.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Das wohlige Kribbeln des Transporterstrahls, dass sie sonst so genoss, konnte sie nicht genießen. Noch immer kniete sie zwischen ihren Offizieren, die Hand immer noch mit Avens verbunden.  
  
Wenige Sekunden später wich der Halbschatten des hinteren Teils des Runabouts dem hellen Licht eines Transporterraums auf Starbase 173.  
  
„Captain!“, hört sie Claril hinter sich rufen, dann fühlt sie, sie mehrere Arme sie greifen und von ihrer Position wegziehen.  
  
„Neiiiin“, will sie sagen, als ihre Hand sich aus Avens löst, doch dieses Wort bleibt ihr im Hals stecken. Doch immer noch ruht ihr Blick auf den beiden Offizieren, besonders auf Aven.  
  
Wenige Sekunden materialisiert sich Kitan auf einer der hinteren Plattformen.  
  
Claril, genauso wie mehrere Pfleger, umringen Elena und Aven und verladen sie auf zwei fahrbare Bahren.  
  
Wie in Trance folgt sie dem Tross aus Medizinern, welche schnatternd in Fachsprache diskutieren, Hypospray um Hypospray in die Adern der beiden Offiziere pumpen und immer wieder Tricordermessungen vornahmen.  
  
Gang um Gang fliegt an ihr vorbei. Niemals hätte sie sagen können, woher sie gekommen waren, als sie auf der Krankenstation eintrafen.  
  
Instinktiv geht sie weiter hinter den Medizinern her, direkt in den Behandlungsbereich. Doch dann spürt sie zwei Hände um ihre Oberarme greifen. Es waren Kitans, der sie davon abhielt.  
„Nein, Ennari“, war das einzige, was er sagte.  
  
Jede Anstrengung war zwecklos, seine Hände halten sie unerbittlich fest. Erschöpft lässt Ennari locker.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
  
Das Adrenalin rast in Clarils Adern.  
  
„Drei Milligramm Antopazin!“  
  
Sie wirbelt herum. Während sie diese Anweisung gibt befestigt sei eine Sonde an Avens Schläfe.  
  
>>Sie haben keine äußeren oder inneren Verletzungen… es wird was mit dem Gehirnmuster zu tun haben!<<  
  
„Habt ihr die Ergebnisse der Blutabnahme schon?“, fragt Sie und befestigt Elena ebenfalls eine Sonde an ihrem Kopf.  
  
Mit ihren Finger zeigt sie auf Neetu.  
„Daten sofort auslesen und auf den Hauptschirm.“  
  
Der Bolianer nickt nur.  
  
„Die Werte sind noch nicht komplett durch, aber wir haben eine deutliche Erhöhung des Adrenalinspiegels, der Melatoninwerte und…“  
Tais stockt.  
  
„Das hier!“  
  
Claril eilt zu ihrem Bruder.  
Die ausgegeben Daten auf der Konsole sind ihr und dem Computer nicht bekannt.  
  
„Was ist das?“, fragt Tais und starrt fragend auf die Skala.  
  
„Es scheint sich wie ein Hormon zu verhalten.“  
  
„Die Werte passen auf keins, das wir kennen.“  
  
„Egal was es ist, das wird der Schlüssel sein!“  
  
Claril legt die Hand auf die Schulter ihres Bruders.  
  
„Versuch rauszukriegen was das ist!“  
  
„Kann ich nicht!“  
  
„Dann versuch festzustellen, was dem ähnlich ist!“  
Sie schaut misstrauisch auf die seltsamen Werte.  
>>Wir müssen das aus denen rausbekommen!<<  
  
-***- Kitan  
~~  
  
„Das werden wir morgen in aller Ruhe Besprechen!“  
  
„Ja Sir“, meint Kitan und steht stramm vor seinem Vorgesetzten.  
  
„Und sie Kadett Odeel.“  
Kitans Ausbilder schaut die junge Trill durchdringend an.  
„Auch ihre Ausbilderin wird morgen mit Ihnen reden. Melden Sie sich um 10-00 bei ihr!“  
  
„Ja Sir.“  
Auch Ennari salutiert ordnungsgemäß.  
  
„Wegtreten!“  
  
Sofort verschwinden Kitan und Ennari in die entgegensetze Richtung wie ihr Ausbilder.  
Bloß weg von einer weiteren Standpauke!  
  
Kaum waren sie fertig mit der Behandlung wurden sie schon wieder abgefangen.  
Die Schlägerei hatte für ziemliches Aufsehen gesorgt und Kitan wird sich das noch einige Tage vorhalten lassen können.  
  
„Tut mir Leid, dass du da mit reingezogen wurdest“, sagt der Andorianer und geht langsam mit Ennari den Gang entlang weg von der Krankenstation.  
  
„Ich hoffe ich kann das wieder gut machen. Wollen wir noch was trinken, oder…?“  
  
Er bleibt stehen und sieht sie an.  
Mit seiner rechten Hand streicht er sich die Haare zurück und tut verlegen.  
  
„Oder…naja, wie stehen die Chancen…das…“  
  
Wäre es zu viel jetzt schon danach zu fragen?  
Andererseits überraschte ihn diese Frau immer wieder.  
Nein… er sollte ein Gentleman sein und sich die Zuneigung von Ennari nicht mit überhasteten Angeboten verspielen…  
  
>>Oder will sie das nicht auch? Ahhh…<<  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Elena und Aven laufen weit hinter Kitan und Ennari.  
Aven wäre jetzt überall lieber, sogar in einem schwarzen Loch, aber nicht hier. Nicht in dieser Situation. Nicht in der Nähe der beiden!  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari atmet tief durch, als sie von Kitans Ausbilder wegkommt, muss dann aber befreit lachen.  
  
„Ich hab dir doch freiwillig geholfen, du hast also keinen Grund, dich zu entschuldigen.“, lächelt sie den Andorianer an.  
  
Nur zu gern hätte sie jetzt seine Fühler gesehen, um einschätzen zu können, was er dachte. Doch er hatte sie bereits wieder in seine Haare geflochten.  
  
„Die Bar werde ich erstmal meiden, habe ich so das Gefühl. Das dürfte das Beste sein.“, lacht sie Kitan an und zwinkert ihm zu.  
  
Auch wenn sie vermutete zu wissen, was dieser hübsche Andorianer vorhatte, ging sie nicht direkt darauf ein. Sollte er sie erobern, umwerben. Sie geniesst die Aufmerksamkeit dieses Mannes, der diese ungewöhnliche Kombination aus Gefühlen in ihr auslöste. Sie hatte gesehen, wie seine Blicke immer wieder ihren Körper abmaßen. Doch das hatte er bei ihr sicher auch bemerkt.  
-***- Kitan  
„Okay, kein Drink da hast du recht…“, grübelt Kitan kurz.  
Dann schaut er auf, wieder in die Augen dieser hübschen Frau.  
  
„Wie kann ich es nur schaffen, dass du bei mir bleibst?“  
Er lächelt sie an und führt seine Hand zu ihrer Wange.  
  
Als er sich sicher ist, dass die Trill nicht zurück weicht streicht er zärtlich darüber.  
Es durchfährt ihn wie ein elektrischer Schlag bei dieser Berürhung.  
Alles in ihm sagt, das er diese Frau will!  
Ganz!  
Als Person!  
  
„Vielleicht Aussichtsplattform?“,murmelt er.  
„Oder…ein Sparziergang durch den Werftkorridor?“  
  
Langsam nährt er sich Ennari bis er direkt vor ihr steht.  
  
Sie schauen sich tief in die Augen.  
Die Spannung zwischen den beiden ist fast greifbar.  
Kitans Puls beschleunigt sich.  
  
„Oder…“, sagt er leise und nährt sich Ennari immer weiter bis er mit seinem Gesicht nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt ist.  
„Quartier?“  
  
Nachdem er das gesagt hat küsst er sie sanft auf den Mund.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ein Kribbeln breitet sich über Ennaris ganzem Gesicht aus, als Kitans Hand ihre Wange berührt.  
  
Er ist der Wahnsinn. Irgendwie war dies nicht irgendein Kerl für sie. Diese Vertrautheit, diese Ausstrahlung. Sie versinkt förmlich in seinen graublauen Augen, die eine klare Botschaft vermitteln.  
  
Und dann küsst er sie. Wie ein elektrischer Schlag spürt sie, wie seine Lippen die ihren berühren. Ennari genießt jeden Sekundenbruchteil dieses Kusses. Er fühlt sich so unglaublich gut an.  
  
Als er endet, öffnet Ennari ihre Augen wieder und schaut Kitans Lippen kurze Zeit nach, dann wandern ihre Augen wieder in seine.  
  
„Quartier klingt traumhaft“, flüstert sie und lächelt ihn an. Ihr Puls rast und eine Euphorie steigt in ihr auf.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Das Herz des Bajoraners scheint stehen zu bleiben.  
  
Er starrt Fassungslos auf die Szene vor ihm.  
Den Kuss, den er sich so sehr wünschte bekam Kitan am ersten Tag.  
  
Seine Brust schmerzte, er schien nicht mehr atmen zu können oder zu wollen.  
  
Womit hatte er das hier verdient?  
Was hatte er getan, dass die Propheten ihn so sehr hassten?

 

-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena schaut hilflos zwischen der Szene vor ihr und dem einfach nur starrenden Bajoraner neben ihr hin und her. Dann stellt sie sich direkt vor Aven und zwingt seinen Blick zu ihr.  
  
Sie selbst konnte es kaum fassen und würde am liebsten selbst starren. Doch sie musste sich gerade um Aven kümmern. Er brauchte sie gerade.  
  
„Aven, schau mich an.“, sagt sie beschwörend.  
  
„Sollte das hier überhaupt echt sein, war das vor 12 Jahren!“  
  
Keine Entschuldigung für Aven, das war ihr klar. Wenn er sie wirklich liebte, musste ihm das das Herz brechen.  
  
Mit leerem Blick schaut er Elena an und sagt einfach nichts.  
  
Mit Kraft dreht sie Aven weg aus der Sichtlinie mit Kitan und Ennari. Und dann umarmt sie ihn.  
Wäre sie in seiner Situation, würde sie das wollen.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Alles soll aufhören!  
Diese Schmerzen! Dieser Traum!  
Einfach alles!  
  
Aven schließt die Arme um Elena und presst die Augen fest aufeinander.  
  
Er schuldet seiner Kollegin jetzt schon so viel!  
-***- Kitan  
Von den unsichtbaren Zeugen bekommen Kitan und Ennari nichts mit.  
  
„Okay, dann zu dir?“  
Kitan will keinen Abstand zwischen sich und diese tolle Frau bringen.  
Er bleibt unverändert ganz nah bei ihr stehen.  
  
Um noch mehr Körperkontakt zu bekommen, legt er seine Hand locker an ihre Taille. Den intensiven Augenkontakt behält er bei.  
  
Ein Vorfreudiges Kribbeln breitet sich aus.  
Es ist weniger, der Gedanke an den anstehende Sex, der ihn um den Verstand bringt, sondern eher das er gleich Sex mit Ennari haben wird.  
Dieser Person, die einfach alles in ein paar Augenblicken von ihm einnimmt.  
So, das er an nichts anderes mehr denken kann.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Die Stelle, an die er seine Hand legt, fängt förmlich an zu glühen.  
  
In ihrem Gehirn war nur noch Leere. Und Vorfreude. Dieser Mann macht sie wahnsinnig. Sie kann nur immer weiter in seine Augen starren.  
  
„Bei mir ist gut.“, antwortet sie ihm. „Meine Mitbewohnerin ist auf Trainingsmission.“  
  
Wie froh sie darum war. Und dann küsst sie Kitan wieder.  
  
Als auch dieser Kuss endet, fragt sie „Gehen wir?“  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Als sich die beiden zu entfernen beginnen, löst Elena ihre Umarmung und schaut Aven an.  
Dieser wirkt immer noch wie abwesend.  
  
Elenas Gedanken wirbeln. Mit Aven den beiden nachlaufen war wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee, wenn sie sich Aven so anschaute. Konnte sie ihn hier lassen und allein gehen? Hier in dieser Realität konnte ihm nichts passieren, da war sie sich sicher.  
  
Am liebsten wäre sie bei ihm geblieben. Doch jemand musste sicherstellen, dass sie ihren eventuellen Ausweg nicht verpassten.  
  
„Aven. Bleibt bitte hier“, sagt sie mit ihrem liebsten Unterton.  
„Ich folge den beiden und komm dann zurück zu dir. So schnell es geht, versprochen! Ist das ok für dich?“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Klar…“  
  
>>Wo soll ich jetzt auch noch hingehen wollen?<<  
  
Der Bajoraner lief zur Wand gegenüber und rutschte daran herunter.  
  
Es war ihm egal wie geknickt und elendig er aussieht.  
Hier kann ihn eh keiner außer Elena sehen.  
  
Und sie weiß ja schon um seine Gefühle.  
  
Elena schenkte ihm kurz noch einen milden Blick, dann lief sie den anderen beiden hinterher.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNUNG++ Sexszene  
> Und das Ende dieser Arc!

-****- Ennari Ree  
===10 Minuten später===  
  
Die Tür ihres Quartiers schließt sich hinter Ennari.  
Dann geht sie einen Schritt auf den sich umschauenden Kitan zu, umfasst ihn, beziehungsweise seinen Hintern mit ihren Händen und küsst ihn erneut.  
  
>>Himmel hat er nen Arsch…<<  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena steht unschlüssig vor der geschlossenen Tür des Quartiers, in der ihre Vorgesetzten gerade verschwunden waren.  
  
Ein Teil ihres Gehirns wusste, dass die da hinein musste. Wenn sich dadrin ihr Fluchtweg befand, würde sie auch Aven da durchboxen, koste es, was es wolle.  
  
Andererseits könnte sie Dinge sehen, die sie eigentlich von ihren Vorgesetzten nicht unbedingt wissen wollte.  
  
Doch am Ende siegt die Vernunft und Elena atmet tief ein, als würde sie meterlang tauchen müssen und macht einen Schritt durch die geschlossene Tür in das Quartier hinein.  
-***- Kitan  
>>Wow!<<  
Kitan grinst als Ennari ihn so direkt berührt.  
  
Nach einem intensiven, langen Kuss löst er sich von der Trill und öffnet er sein Oberteil.  
Die Jacke schmeißt er einfach hinter sich und zieht die Frau wieder zu sich ran.  
  
„Weißt du, dass ich das bei einer Frau liebe, wenn sie weiß, was sie will?“  
  
Ehe Ennari darauf antworten kann küsst der Andorianer sie erneut und drängt sie zu dem Bett hinter ihr.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Während des Kusses öffnet Ennari ihr eigenes Oberteil und entledigt sich dessen. Ihr BH folgt nach einem kurzen Klickgeräusch ihrer Jacke in eine Ecke des Quartiers.  
  
„Jetzt schon!“, antwortet ihm Ennari in der kurzen Pause zwischen zwei Küssen, bevor sie mit ihren Fersen an ihr Bett stößt.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
>>Woh…<<  
  
Elena kann nicht hinsehen. Ihre zwei Vorgesetzten so zu sehen, war zu viel für sie. 2 Schritte später war sie wieder aus dem Quartier heraus und stand statt in dem eher weniger beleuchteten Quartier auf dem hell erleuchteten Flur.  
  
Mit hochrotem Kopf stand sie da und war einfach nur froh, dass die durch die Gänge laufenden Menschen einfach durch sie hindurchliefen.  
-***- Kitan  
Sanft schubst Kitan Ennari aufs Bett.  
  
Mit zwei schnellen Hangriffen entledigt er sich seiner Hose.  
  
„Darf ich?“, fragt er ruhig und greift nach Ennaris rechter Hand.  
Er zieht sie zu sich ran und wendet die Handfläche nach oben. Ein zärtlicher Kuss in diese folgt, ehe er sie an den äußeren Rand seiner linken Schulter führt.  
  
Ihre Finger legt er sanft auf den Übergang zwischen Haut und Exoskelett.  
Unter der Berührung ihrer Fingerspitzen an dieser Stelle fängt er an zu schaudern.  
  
„Ich mag das“, sagt er mit einer begehrenden Stimme.  
  
Dann beugt er sich über Ennari und küsst sie innig.  
All die Lust und das Verlangen nach ihr will er in diesem Kuss transportieren.  
Schwer atmend löst er sich.  
„Und was magst du?“, fragt er sie flüsternd.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Der Kuss, den Kitan ihr gibt, raubt ihr förmlich den Verstand.  
  
Selbst schwer atmend schaut sie den Andorianer an, der da vor ihr steht.  
  
>>Himmel!<<  
  
„Ich mag es von hinten, das find ich am schönsten.“, lächelt sie den Andorianer zwinkernd an. „Aber zuerst…“  
  
Während sie Kitans Körper von oben bis unten mustert, streift sie auch ihre Hose ab.  
Dann krabbelt sie nach vorne auf die Ecke des Bettes. Ihre Zeigefingerspitze setzt sie ungefähr dort an, wo beim Menschen das Brustbein gewesen wäre und lässt ihren Finger langsam nach unten gleiten.  
  
Als ihre Fingerspitze Kitans restliche Unterwäsche, eine Art Boxershort erreicht, hakt sie sich oben in den Bund ein und fährt mit ihrer Reise nach unten fort.  
  
Langsam aber sicher geben die Shorts immer mehr das Objekt Ennaris augenblicklicher Begierde frei.  
  
>>Wow<<, fällt ihr nur ein, dann fällt die Shorts komplett.  
  
Bedächtig nimmt sie seinen Penis in die Hand. Groß war er. Aber auch nicht zu groß.  
Dann lächelt sie Kitan von unten her an, bewegt ihre Lippen um sein Glied herum und beginnt, daran auf- und abzufahren.  
-***- Kitan  
Kitan verfolgt aufmerksam Ennaris Bewegungen.  
Alles was sie tut wirkt, wie sie sich bewegt, wie sie ihn berührt steigert nur noch weiter seine Lust.  
  
Ihre Hand um seinen Schwanz bringt ihn schon fast um den Verstand.  
Als sie dann aber ihre Lippen darum schließt…  
  
„Der Wahnsinn…“, sagt Kitan und genießt einfach nur.  
Er schaut zu wie die Frau immer wieder an seinem Penis lutscht, küsst und saugt.  
Wie sie ihn in den Mund nimmt und ihn verdammt tief rein bekommt.  
  
Zärtlich streicht er ihre Haare zurück um noch mehr von ihrem begehrenden Blick wahrzunehmen.  
Wie sie ihn dabei ansieht…!  
  
Er will so gerne in ihrem Mund kommen, aber noch haben sie Zeit für so vieles.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Immer und immer wieder wiederholt sie diese Bewegung. Ab und an schaut sie nach oben und kann sehen, wie sehr es ihm gefällt. Wie er sie liebkost und ihre Haare zurückstreicht.  
  
Doch mit Oralsex will sich Ennari nicht zufrieden geben.  
  
Langsam lässt sie von ihm ab, lächelt ihm zu, richtet sich auf und beginnt, Kitans Bänder um seine Fühler zu lösen. Anschließend umschließt sie seinen Hals mit ihren Armen und lässt sich zurück auf das Bett fallen.  
-***- Kitan  
Als Ennari von seinem Schwanz ablässt ist Kitan kurz verlockt, sie wieder aufzufordern genau da weiter zu machen.  
  
Doch nur ein paar Augenblicke später löst sie die Bänder um seine Fühler. Durch ihre Berührung an den beiden Antennen genießt er erneut ein wohliges Kribbeln, dass direkt in seinen Unterleib schießt.  
  
Ihre Augen fokussierend lässt er sich mit ihr ins Bett fallen. Nur um sie sofort in einen erneuten, innigen Kuss zu verwickeln.  
  
Mit seinen Lippen erkundet der Andorianer immer weiter ihren Körper.  
Ihren Hals, ihr Schlüsselbein, ihre Brust…  
Mit einer Hand massiert er die eine, während er mit seinem Mund an der anderen saugt.  
  
Wie Ennari sich unter ihm windet turnt ihn nur noch mehr an.  
  
Und obgleich er genau das schon bei vielen anderen Frauen diverser Spezies getan hat, war Ennari diejenige, bei der es am intensivsten empfand.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Schon lange hatte Ennari nicht mehr so für einen Mann empfunden wie für Kitan. Sie fühlt sich mit diesem Andorianer innig verbunden wie schon lange nicht mehr mit einem anderen Wesen.  
  
Während Kitan ihre Brüste liebkost, rasen Schauer der Erregung durch ihren ganzen Körper. Er wusste, was er da tat.  
  
Langsam wandert ihre rechte Hand seinen Körper entlang zielgerichtet auf diese Stelle zu, die er ihr am Anfang gezeigt hatte. Dort angelangt fängt sie an, leicht diese Stelle zu massieren. Im selben Moment stockt Kitans Bewegung kurz.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Verweifelt steht Elena vor der Tür dieses Quartiers und lehnt sich gegen die Wand des Korridors. Obwohl sie keinen guten Grund gefunden hat, warum sie nicht längst schon gegangen ist, so stand sie immer noch hier. Wahrscheinlich wollte ihr Geist die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, während er aber gleichzeitig überhaupt nicht hier sein wollte.  
  
Als sie ihren Kopf an die Wand lehnen will, gleitet sie, ohne es zu bemerken, seitlich in die Wand hinein.  
  
Tiefes Aus- und Einatmen dringt in ihr Ohr, das gerade die Wand durchquert hatte.  
  
>>Oh Gott!<<, zuckt sie zusammen und macht einen Satz von der Wand weg. Die Röte ihres Gesichtes, die sich in den vergangen Minuten wieder gelegt hatte, war sofort wieder da.  
  
>>Weg hier. Und wenn da drin dreimal der Durchgang in die Realität aufploppt…<<  
  
Strammen Schrittes läuft sie den Gang entlang, Aven entgegen.  
  
>>Der Arme… <<  
-***- Kitan  
  
„Ahh…“  
  
Kitan fängt an zu zittern bei der Berührung an dieser Stelle.  
  
Eine Welle der Lust nach der anderen jagt durch seinen Körper.  
Das Blut pulsiert in seinem Unterleib und seine Arme möchte nachgeben.  
  
Er reagiert sofort auf die leichteste Stimulation an dieser Stelle durch die Trill. Normalweise können so etwas nur andere Andorianer selbst erreichen.  
  
Langsam verlagert er sein Gewicht nach links und legt seinen Kopf an Ennaris Hals.  
  
„…Ah…!“  
Immer wieder stöhnt er auf und schnappt nach Luft.  
Das ist zu gut.  
Ahnt diese Frau überhaupt wie weit sie ihn bringt?  
Was sie mit ihm macht?  
  
Angetrieben von seiner Lust legt er seinen rechten Arm unter Ennaris Hüfte, hebt diese an und drückt sie gegen seine eigene.  
  
Der zusätzlichen Druck auf seinem Schwanz lässt ihn fast wahnsinnig werden.  
  
„Ich will dich“, haucht er schwer atmend in ihr Ohr.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Der Rhythmus, in dem Kitan in sie eindringt war konstant und fordernd. Doch auch unglaublich geil. Jeden Zentimeter dieser Bewegung genießt sie. Jeden einzelnen Zentimeter Kitans, der immer wieder in sie eindringt.  
  
Auf dem Bett kniend gab sich Ennari immer mehr ihrer Lust hin. In ihren Geist befindet sich nichts mehr außer die Lust und das Verlangen, ihren Körper immer wieder Kitan entgegenzudrücken.  
  
Und plötzlich steht ihr Körper wie in Flammen. Ihr Stöhnen verzieht zu einem einzigen Ton, während sie alles um sich herum vergisst. Sie spürt nur noch, wie ihr Körper sich im Höhepunkt seiner Lust zusammenkrümmt, geschüttelt von kleinen Muskelkontraktionen in ihrer Bauchregion.  
  
Langsam, ganz langsam ebbt das Gefühl ab und hinterlässt ein Gefühl der Euphorie, des Losgelöstseins, der Schönheit. Als Ennari wieder ihre Augen öffnet, wartet sie kurz, bis sich ihre Sicht wieder klärt. Langsam kehrt die Realität in ihr Bewusstsein zurück. Kitan indes hatte innegehalten. Er war noch nicht soweit gewesen.  
  
Langsam kippt sie ihr Becken nach vorne und entlässt langsam Kitans Schwanz. Dann dreht sie sich, immer noch nicht ganz bei Kräften um und lächelt ihn an. Sein Gesicht drückte seine unheimliche Lust, genauso wie seine starke Zuneigung zu ihr aus. Beide Gefühle teilte sie ungebrochen mit diesem Andorianer.  
  
Ohne ein Wort umfasst sie ihn und drückt ihn sanft auf das Bett, sodass er vor ihr lag.  
Vorhin war ihr aufgefallen, wie sehr er es genossen hatte, als sie sie ihm einen geblasen hatte.  
  
Mit einem Zwinkern ihres linken Auges taucht Ennari in Kitans Hüftregion ab und beginnt langsam und immer schneller werdend, an seinem Penis zu saugen.  
-***- Kitan  
Das Denken hatte Kitan schon längst aufgegeben. Er stützt sich auf die Unterarme um seinen Oberkörper etwas aufzurichten.  
Aufgeregt betrachtet er das Bild, welches ihm sich schon zuvor einmal geboten hatte.  
  
Diese attraktive Frau bläst ihm einen.  
Und wie gut sie das macht!  
  
Kitan ist bereits jetzt schon kurz davor zu kommen, der Anblick von Ennari alleine reicht ihm fast aus.  
  
Nur wenige Male kann er noch zusehen, wie sie mit der Zunge seine Spitze umspielt und den Penis tief in ihren Mund gleiten lässt.  
Ein weiteres Mal massiert Ennaris Gaumen seinen Schwanz, dann lässt sie wieder von ihm ab, umfasst ihn mit ihrer Hand und pumpt kurz zweimal.  
Mit ihrer Zunge wandert sie seinen kompletten Stamm rauf und dann, kurz bevor sie ihn wieder in den Mund nimmt…  
>>Noch mal packe ich das nicht!<<  
  
„Ennari“, sagt er und ist selbst verwundert wie sanft und gefühlvoll er jetzt noch ihren Namen sagen kann.  
„Ich komme…“  
  
Ihre Augen treffen sich kurz.  
Auf die Antwort braucht Kitan nicht zu warten.  
Genüsslich führt die Trill sein Glied wieder in ihren Mund.  
  
Wenige Augenblicke danach kommt er.  
Sein Orgasmus ist heftig und stark, so intensiv wie lange nicht mehr.  
Er schließt die Augen und genießt diese Erleichterung.  
  
Als er wieder seine Augen öffnet liegt Ennari neben ihm und schaut ihn lieb an.  
  
Er erwidert ihren Blick, streicht ihr durchs Haar und küsst sie.  
Der Andorianer kann nicht anders, er muss das tun.  
Alles in ihm schreit bereits wieder nach dieser Frau, obwohl er sie eben erst hatte!  
  
Als beide den Kuss zögerlich lösen fragt er:  
„Soll ich gehen?“  
  
Es war üblich für ihn zu gehen.  
Eigentlich ist diese Frage fast überflüssig.  
Immerhin hat Ennari eine Zimmernachbarin und für ihn ist das meist eh nicht mehr als eine Sache für eine Nacht.  
  
Aber jetzt schmerzt es ihn auch nur daran zu denken seine Sachen zu nehmen.  
Er will hier sein, bei ihr! Sie im Arm halten!  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Diese Frage trifft Ennari völlig unerwartet. Obwohl sie sie eigentlich aus den Umständen erwartet haben müsste.  
  
Doch für sie gab es keinen Zweifel. Auf keinen Fall sollte er gehen!  
Zu sehr fühlte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen. Das war kein One-Night-Stand gewesen. Zumindest nicht für sie.  
  
„Nein… bleib!“, flüstert sie ihm zu, legt lächelnd ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und zieht sich zu ihm heran.  
-***- Kitan  
Erleichtert schließt Kitan seine Arme und Ennari.  
>>Danke!<<  
  
Sein Herzschlag beruhigt sich und wird Eins mit Ennaris.  
Zufrieden schläft er mit seiner neuen Freundin im Arm ein.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
~~  
  
„Wir haben es!“  
Tais klatscht in die Hände.  
  
Stolz hebt er einen synthetisierten Stoff in einem kleinen Röhrchen in die Luft.  
  
Claril küsst ihren Bruder auf die Stirn.  
  
„Wir sind genial!“  
  
„Du!“, korrigiert Tais und reicht ihr das Röllchen.  
„Und jetzt weck sie auf!“  
  
„Ja.“  
Sie nickt erleichtert und eilt zu Neetu.  
  
Der Bolianer ist sichtlich erschöpft.  
  
Bereits seit drei Stunden umsorgen sie alle zusammen die beiden Offiziere. Es war ihnen in der Zeit nicht nur gelungen das Hormon zu finden, welches dem ähnelte was Elena und Aven in ihrer Blutbahn hatten, sie haben sogar eine Art Gegenmittel synthetisieren können.  
  
„Schau“, sagt sie heiter.  
  
Neetus Augen werden groß als er das Röhrchen sieht.  
„Ist das…?“  
  
„Ja! Bereite die Injektionen vor. Tais synthetisiert noch den Rest!“  
  
Sie überlässt das Röhrchen ihrem Pfleger und verlässt den Behandlungsraum.  
  
Obwohl schon drei lange Stunden vergangen sind, warten ihr Captain und ihr erster Offizier immer noch vor der Tür auf weitere Ergebnisse.  
  
„Wir haben es!“, jubelt sie als sie auf Kitan und Ennari zugeht.  
  
„Was war es?“  
Sofort geht Kitan zu Claril herüber.  
  
„Als wir wussten, wonach wir suchen mussten, war es verhältnismäßig einfach. Das genaue Hormon können wir immer noch nicht bestimmen, aber es ähnelt Omejuglobien. Das ist ein Hormon, welches in Kombination mit dem Stoff Pterine dazu führt, dass Zellanpassungen und Pigmentveränderungen schneller umgesetzt werden. Wir konnten daraus einen Pterine Hämmer entwickeln. Er wird das Hormon nicht komplett auflösen, dazu brauchen wir noch etwas länger, wir müssen ja erst mal wissen was es ist, aber wir können die Wirkung damit deutlich verringern. Sehr wahrscheinlich werden die beiden dadurch aufwachen!“  
  
Ennari und Kitan horchen auf.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Heiß steigt Hoffnung in Ennari auf.  
  
„Dann los, Claril!“, sagt sie mit sich dabei fast überschlagender Stimme und scheucht die Ärztin förmlich vor sich her in das Behandlungszimmer. Nur mit Mühe widersteht sie dem Drang, Claril in den schmalen Gang zwischen den Liegen zu folgen. Doch sie würde nur im Weg stehen.  
  
Stattdessen steht sie vor Avens Liege und hält sich krampfhaft an der Bettkante fest.  
  
>>Würde er wieder aufwachen? Wird doch noch alles wieder gut?<<  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Claril umläuft Kitan und Ennari und stellt sich zwischen die beiden Biobetten.  
Es sind ihre Freunde!  
  
Kurz wechselt sie zwischen der schlafenden Elena und Aven ihren Blick hin und her.  
  
>>Das muss klappen!<<  
  
„Claril?“  
Tais reicht ihr von der Seite zwei Injektionsgeräte.  
  
„Puhh….“  
Die Trill atmet tief durch und drückt das erste Gerät in Elenas Hals.  
  
„Behalte die Werte im Auge!“, weist sie Tais an, welcher zu einer Konsole geht und die Biowerte von Elena und Aven aufruft.  
  
„Zeit zum aufwachen Aven…“  
Ein Zischen folgt und nun hat auch sie dem Bajoraner die Injektion verabreicht.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Als Claril den Zwischengang verlässt, nimmt Ennari ihren Platz ein und stellt sich in die Sichtlinie zwischen Aven und dem Rest der anwesenden Crewmitglieder. Sowieso achten gerade Claril und Tais gerade nur auf die Anzeigen.  
  
Von ihrem Körper verdeckt findet ihre Hand die Avens und umfasst sie.  
  
Nichts wünscht sie sich mehr, als dass Clarils und Tais’s Mittel wirkt, auch wenn sie herzlich wenig verstanden hatte, was Claril ihr da erzählen wollte.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Stramm läuft Elena den Gang auf Utopia Planitia entlang und versucht, sowohl das gerade gesehene, als auch dass kurze Zeit später gehörte aus ihrem Kopf zu drängen.  
  
Völlig in Gedanken schneidet sie die Kurve um eine Ecke etwas und gleitet durch die Wandecke.  
  
>>Uah…<<  
  
Ein kleiner Schauer gleitet ihr über den Rücken.  
Daran würde sie sich nicht gewöhnen können, sollten sie hier noch weiter ausharren müssen.  
  
Und sie hofft mit allem Elan, den sie aufbringen kann, dass sie dazu nicht verdammt sein würden.  
  
Und dann sieht sie Aven, der in sich zusammengesackt in einer Ecke des Korridors sitzt und Löcher in den Boden vor sich starrt.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Aven fand es gerade wirklich praktisch das ihn keiner sehen konnte, zumindest die paar Minuten, die ihn das noch interessiert hatte.  
  
Jetzt kümmert ihn das nicht mehr wer vorbeiläuft, ob er je wieder hier raus kommt oder ob man ihn so sieht.  
  
Ennari bedeutet ihm sehr viel. Der Schmerz, den er deshalb verspürt, lässt alles andere gleichgültig sein.  
  
Mittlerweile hat der Bajoraner sich in Gedanken der Tatsache gestellt, das Kitan und Ennari doch eben mehr waren als nur Freunde…  
  
>>Und das wahrscheinlich auch noch sind!<<  
  
Jetzt wo Kitan mit Tais nicht mehr zusammen ist, macht das für Aven nur allzu viel Sinn.  
  
Er ist mehr traurig als wütend, hatte er doch gerade den beiden so sehr vertraut.  
  
„Tja, aber ich bin eben nicht gut genug…“  
  
Sein Kopf will gerade noch tiefer sacken als er Elena wahrnimmt.  
  
Er weiß nicht wie lange sie schon neben ihm steht.  
Ihr Blick ist ebenfalls leer und sie wirkt aufgewühlt, selber in Gedanken.  
  
„Haben sie miteinander…?“, fragt Aven mit trockenem Hals.  
Warum fragt er das, er kennt die Antwort?  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena lässt sich langsam zu Aven hinabsinken und legt ihren Arm um ihn.  
  
Dann nickt sie nur.  
  
Und kann sich nur vorstellen, was sie damit in seinem Kopf auslöst.

 

-**- Aven Cashard  
  
Schlimmer kann es nicht mehr werden.  
  
Aven presst die Lippen zusammen, kann er in dieser wirren Dimension überhaupt weinen?  
War das hier alles noch real?  
  
Er würde es gleich rausfinden.  
Erschöpft nimmt er seine Hand vors Gesicht.  
Das sollte Elena nun wirklich nicht sehen.  
Der große Wandschrank weint, kein edler Anblick.  
  
Und dann…  
  
„Meine Hand?“  
Aven redet unbewusst laut.  
Er hebt sie an, schon wieder ist sie warm.  
  
Plötzlich wird es schwarz um ihn herum. Nur eine Sekunde, dann ist alles wieder da, der Gang, Elena und…  
Wieder Dunkelheit.  
  
„Was?“  
  
Aven steht auf, zumindest versucht er es.  
Jetzt war kein Boden mehr da, die Wand, an der er eben noch lehnte, war weg.  
Nur noch die Lichter über ihn scheinen unbarmherzig auf ihn herab.  
  
„Elena!“, ruft er, erhält aber keine Antwort.  
  
Seine Hand wird immer wärmer und dann setzt wieder das Kribbeln ein.  
  
Plötzlich hat er Schmerzen am ganzen Körper, es fühlt sich an, als würde jeder seine Gliedmaßen bis zum reißen gestreckt werden.  
  
Er schreit, so laut, doch nichts kommt zurück.  
  
Und dann…  
  
„Ich hab ein Signal!“  
>>Das war doch…<<  
  
Und Aven atmet tief durch.  
Die Luft jagt in seine Lungen. Er atmet auf als habe er eine lange Strecke getaucht.  
  
„Ganz ruhig!“  
Diese Stimme kennt er!  
  
„Wow, der Kerl sprengt die Skala!“  
Die auch!  
„Er ist wach Schwester!“  
>>Das ist Tais!<<  
  
Aven reißt die Augen auf.  
Es ist so hell, ein anderes Licht als das in den Fluren von Utopia Planitia scheint auf ihn.  
  
Es ist grell, es blendet und diesmal… wirklich.  
Er ist zurück!  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Kurz zuckt Ennari schmerzverzerrt zusammen. Dann realisiert sie, was geschehen war.  
Avens Hand krampfte in ihrer.  
  
>>Er wird wach!<<  
  
Eine Fontäne der Euphorie durchflutet ihren Körper und sie tritt einen Schritt näher an Avens Gesicht. Es ist ihr egal, das dadurch kurz sichtbar wird, dass sie seine Hand hält.  
  
Sie schaut ihn einfach nur an, mit einem sanften, euphorischen Lächeln.  
  
Dann flackern seine Augenlider.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Wo…?“  
  
Aven sieht sich verwirrt um.  
  
Um ihn erkennt er bekannte Gesichter.  
Da ist Tais, der an einer Konsole sitzt, Elena liegt unweit von ihm auf einem Biobett…da ist auch die ernstere Schwester von Tais…  
>>Claril!<<, ergänzt Aven in Gedanken.  
  
„Du bist wieder da“, sagt die Ärztin lieb.  
  
„Sieht so aus“, meint er erschöpft.  
  
Nun hat er die Kraft seinen Kopf zu wenden, zu der Quelle, die seiner Hand Wärme spendet.  
  
Rechts von ihm stehen Ennari und Kitan.  
Die Trill hält seine Hand fest und schaut ihn erleichtert an.  
  
„Alles klar Aven?“, fragt Kitan und schaut seinem Captain über die Schulter.  
  
Der Bajoraner erstarrt.  
Er kann sich nicht mehr rühren.  
Sein Kopf fängt an zu schmerzen und sofort sind wieder all die Gefühle da, die er eben noch in dieser entfernten Welt hatte.  
  
„Du!“, ruft er wütend.  
Er zieht seine Hand aus Ennaris und versucht auf dem schmalen Bett nach hinten zu krabbeln, nur um mehr Abstand zu gewinnen.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Instinktiv stolpert Ennari einen Schritt zurück, als Aven seine Hand der ihren entreißt.  
  
>>Was ….?<<  
  
Sämtliche Euphorie weicht schlagartig einem Schockzustand. Aven saß in seinem Bett und schaute sie an, als wäre sie der personifizierte Dämon aus der Unterwelt. Unglaubliche Wut konnte man förmlich aus seinen Augen sprühen sehen.  
  
„A…Aven“, stammelt sie entgeistert. Unglaubliche Sorge flutet ihre Gedanken, dann setzt sie wieder zu einem Schritt nach vorne an.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Komm nicht näher!“  
  
Mit all seiner Kraft schreit Aven alles heraus, alles, was er in den letzten Stunden ertragen musste.  
Die angestaute Wut und die Trauer kann er endlich ablassen.  
Und selbst wenn das hier ein weiter Traum war, egal! Es tut ihm einfach gerade gut.  
  
„Denkst du, du kannst mich so verarschen?“  
  
Claril zuckt zusammen.  
>>Wie redet der denn mit Ennari?<<  
  
Tais hatte sich von seiner Konsole abgewendet. Die ebenfalls ansteigenden Vitalwerte von Elena nimmt er nicht war.  
  
Derweil ist der Andorianer nicht sicher, wie er reagieren soll.  
„Claril, kann das eine Nebenwirkung des Gegenmittels sein, welches ihr verabreicht habt?“, fragt er die Ärztin unsicher und lässt den aggressiven Bajoraner dennoch keinen Augenblick aus den Augen.  
  
„Ich denke eher nicht, denn…“  
  
„Natürlich nicht!“, ruft Aven dazwischen.  
  
„Ihr beide denkt wohl, ihr könnt mich für dumm verkaufen, oder? Alle hier!“  
  
Sowohl Ennari wie Kitan finden einfach keinen Anschluss an Avens Aussage.  
  
„Oh das ganze Gerede von Protokoll und Vorschriften…Ich hab dir das echt abgenommen!“  
Wütend Schlägt er mit seiner Faust in die Matratze unter sich .  
Sein Schlag hat so eine Wucht, dass die medizinischen Geräte auf dem Tisch daneben drohen runter zu fallen.  
  
„Aber er! Er ist ja gut genug, aber ich nicht? Was soll dieses scheinheilige Getue dann? Mit Kitan schläfst du, aber mit mir nicht?“  
  
Claril gibt einen geschockten Laut von sich und nimmt die Hände vor den Mund.  
>>Was…hat er da?<<  
  
Tais steht mittlerweile.  
Mit offenem Mund betrachtet er das Schauspiel.  
>>Wenn das wahr ist…<<  
Er betrachtet Aven genau.  
So wütend hat er ihn noch nie erlebt.  
Und das, was er da sagt…  
>>Kann genauso gut ihn den Job kosten…!Also wieso sollte er lügen?<<  
  
Kitan war der erste, der die peinliche Stille unterbricht.  
Ganz langsam und ruhig fragt er:  
„Weißt du, was du da behauptest Lieutenant? Ich finde diese Geschichte gar nicht lustig!“  
  
„Ja, das weiß ich wohl Penner! Ich habe es ja selbst mitbekommen! So etwas denke ich mir nicht aus!“  
  
„Hör mir jetzt mal genau zu!“  
Kitan geht an Ennari vorbei und fast dem Sicherheitschef am Kragen.  
„Du nimmst das jetzt sofort zurück, vor allen hier! Hast du verstanden?“  
  
„Nein! Ich lüge nicht! Und ich sehe nicht ein zu leugnen, was ich selbst gesehen habe!“  
Aven umfasst Kitans Handgelenke und versucht den Griff mit Gewalt zu lösen.  
„Verdammt“, keucht er und bemerkt wie geschwächt er noch ist.  
  
„Das ist ein Befehl Lieutenant!“  
Mit einem starken Ruck drückt der Andorianer Aven gegen die Wand hinter sich.  
Wieder fallen einige medizinische Geräte und Claril stolpert rückwärts um nicht getroffen zu werden.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari steht einfach nur da. Ihr Gehirn und ihr Denken ist wie abgeschaltet. Wie durch einen Schleier aus meterdicker Watte nimmt sie die Szenerie war.  
  
Einige Sekunden braucht sie, bis sie zeitgleich mit dem Krachen Avens gegen die Wand die Situation mit einem Mal realisiert.  
  
Ihr bester Freund drückt gerade den Mann, dessen Hand sie gehalten hatte, während er bewusstlos war, gewaltsam gegen eine Wand. Den Mann, für den sie so viel empfand, es aber nicht zeigen durfte. Und Aven. Konnte er das wissen? Woher?  
Doch egal was er da sagte, egal was er tat, sie musste ihm helfen.  
  
„Kitan!“, kreischt sie und stürzt nach vorne. „Du erwürgst ihn!“  
  
Mit einem kräftigen Schlag gegen Kitans Arm löst sie seinen Griff.  
  
„Aven… Was… Wie?“ Sie war nicht im Stande, irgendetwas anderes zu sagen. Fassungslos und entsetzt starrt sie Aven an. Das liebevolle Glitzern, dass sie noch vor der Mission in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, war einem wütenden Funkeln gewichen.  
  
Gerade hat Ennari Angst vor diesem Mann und ihr Gesichtsausdruck spiegelt dies nur zu deutlich wider.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Elena und ich haben es gesehen…“, sagt Aven und ringt nach Luft.  
„Euch beide…“  
Erschöpft und schwer atmend zeigt er auf Kitan und Ennari.  
„Utopia Planitia, sagt euch das was?“  
  
>>Was?<<  
Der Andorianer muss sich an der Kante von Avens Biobett festhalten.  
„Wie hast du…?“  
  
>>Es ist wahr…<< fühlt sich Aven bestätigt durch Kitans und Ennaris Reaktion.  
Seine Wut ebbt etwas ab, jetzt ist da wieder diese traurige Gewissheit.  
  
„RAAAAUUUUSS!“  
Hinter den drei Offizieren wütet eine aufgebrachte Ärztin.  
  
„Ihr zerstört hier medizinisches Equipment, ihr schlagt euch in einem Behandlungszimmer und irgendwie schafft ihr es einen gerade erst aufgewachten Patienten total zu verwirren!“  
  
Claril hatte die Nase voll.  
Das ist ihre Krankenstation und die spielen jetzt nach ihren Regeln!  
  
Mit ausgebreiteten Armen drängt sie sich zwischen Kitan und Ennari und den am Boden liegen Aven.  
  
„Raus!“, fordert sie den Captain und ihren ersten Offizier eindeutig auf.  
„Oder muss ich die Sicherheit rufen?“  
  
Kitan schüttelt nur den Kopf und dreht ab.  
Jetzt glaubt er an einen Traum.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Immer noch ihren Blick auf Aven gerichtet, wird Ennari von der Ärztin Richtung Ausgang geschoben. Auf halbem Weg wendet sich die Ärztin wieder ab und geht wieder zu ihren Patienten.  
  
Wie automatisch geht Ennari weiter, Kitan hinterher. Zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig.  
  
Immer wieder schaut sie über ihre Schulter nach hinten. Und ein kleiner Teil ihres Gehirns registriert, dass Elena sich gerade anfängt zu bewegen. Doch ihr Bewusstsein hat kein Interesse an dieser Information.  
  
Jeder Gedanke gilt Aven. Sie kann diesen wutfunkelnden Ausdruck seiner Augen nicht vergessen, der sich tief in ihre Seele bohrte.  
  
Als die Türen der Krankenstation sich hinter ihr zischend schließen, bleibt Kitan unvermittelt vor ihr stehen. Ennaris Weg endet an Kitans Schulter. Müde, wie ausgelaugt, geht sie einen Schritt zurück und starrt den großen Andorianer an. Und ist nicht fähig, irgendetwas zu sagen.  
Tais E'Char  
Die junge Trill Ärztin hat keine Zeit das eben geschehene zu verarbeiten. Sie hilft Aven noch auf die Beine und zurück in sein Bett, da bemerkt sie das durchgehende Piepen.  
  
Elenas Vitalwerte schlagen aus, aus sie rührt sich langsam.  
  
„Tais!“  
Claril wirbelt zu ihrem Bruder herum.  
„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“  
  
„Was…?“  
Der junge Mann starrt unverändert zu Tür. Dann wandert sein Blick langsam zu Aven herüber, welcher erschöpft mit einem schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht in seinem Bett liegt.  
>>Er hat nicht gelogen…<<  
  
„Tais!“  
  
„Es ist…wahr…“  
Ein Ruck fährt durch den Körper des Trill und er stürzt vor.  
  
Die piepsenden Geräte, seine schreiende Schwester, all das interessiert ihn nicht.  
  
Er will nur noch eins…  
Die letzten Meter rennt er aus dem Behandlungsraum.  
Gerade so schafft es die Tür sich noch schnell genug zu öffnen, dann polter er in den Vorraum.  
  
Sofort bremst er ab und sieht Kitan an.  
  
„Ich wusste das du ein Arsch bist, aber so ein großes hätte ich nicht gedacht…“  
  
Die letzten Meter legt Tais in Lichtgeschwindigkeit zurück.  
Seine Faust trifft Kitan hart im Gesicht.  
Der Trill wusste gar nicht, dass er so viel Kraft überhaupt hat.  
  
Sein Exfreund taumelt einen Schritt zur Seite und wird fast noch von dem Arzt überrannt, der eilig die Station verlässt.  
  
Automatisch geht Kitans Hand zu seiner Wange.  
  
„Das war das erste, was er seit Wochen mit mir geredet hat…“, meint er geknickt zu Ennari.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine Chancen bei ihm noch weiter sinken können…“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari liegt auf ihrem Bett in ihrem Quartier und starrt Löcher in ihre Decke.  
  
Kein Auge hatte sie in der vergangenen Nacht zugetan. Sie war an jedem Platz ihres Quartiers gesessen. Aus jeder Perspektive hatte sie alles betrachtet. Jeden Gegenstand ihres Quartiers.  
  
Nachgedacht hatte sie über so vieles. Gegenwart. Vergangenheit. Zukunft. Aven.  
  
Fast erleichtert atmet sie auf, als ihr Weckprogramm einsetzt.  
  
„Alarm abschalten“, befielt sie mit kratziger Stimme, die sie sofort darauf freihustet. Dann schlurft sie in ihr Badezimmer.  
  
Im Spiegel sieht sie eine Trill, die mindestens 20 Jahre älter aussah, als sie war.  
Wie mechanisch fährt sich Ennari kurz durch die Haare, zupft ihre Uniform zurecht und verlässt ihr Quartier.  
  
>>Frühstück.<<  
  
Doch keine 20 Meter weiter biegt sie anders ab.  
  
Sie musste wissen, wie es Aven ging. Egal, was passiert war. Zu wichtig war er ihr.  
  
Als sie vor der Krankenstation ankommt, bleibt sie einfach stehen. Ihre Füße wollen keinen Schritt weiter gehen.  
  
>>Nein, ich will das wissen.<<  
  
Energisch setzt Ennari einen Schritt nach vorne, als wolle sie einen Klingonen überwinden, der sie nach hinten drückte. Doch da war kein Klingone. Nur eine unsichtbare, gedachte Wand, welche sie vom Betreten dieser Station hindern wollte.  
  
Dann registrieren sie die Türen der Krankenstation und öffnen sich zischend.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Claril sitzt erschlagen am Empfang der Krankenstation.  
  
Sie kann gar nicht aufzählen was alles in den letzten 24 Stunden an Katastrophen passiert sind…  
Aber sie versucht es!  
  
Angestrengt tippt sie mit ihrem Finger gegen ihre Stirn.  
  
>>Da war zunächst der Unfall mit dem angeblichen Impfstoff auf der Amurdaja.  
Das lies den Stein ja erst ins Rollen kommen!  
Anschließend landeten Elena und Aven, in einer bizarren Traumwelt, so nannte es Elena, in der sich Aven und sie durchkämpfen mussten.  
  
Dann eskalierten die Gefühle, Kitan eskalierte Aven gegen die Wand, mein Bruder hat sich verdrückt und dann…  
Können medizinische Geräte auch eskalieren?>>  
  
Die junge Trill starrt verwirrt auf das PADD vor sich. Sie hatte tatsächlich Stichpunkte gemacht von dem Drama!  
  
>>Aber eine gute Sache hat es!<<  
  
Sie strahlt übermüdet vor sich hin.  
  
Immerhin sind Elena und Aven wach, beide ansprechbar und sie kann sie nun vernünftig behandeln.  
  
„Aber wenn mein Bruder nicht meinen würde, so eine Egotour zu fahren, wäre das alles einfacher…“  
  
Hastig streicht sie sich die Haare zurück und seufzt.  
Nur Neetu und viele Raktajinos haben sie die Nacht überstehen lassen.  
  
Als sie dann ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern lässt, sieht sie tatsächlich jemanden in der Tür, der genauso fertig aussieht wie sie.  
  
„Captain!“  
Claril springt von Neetus Stammplatz auf und richtet sich den Kittel.  
  
Dann stellt sie fest, dass sie da eh nichts mehr retten kann und geht ihrer Vorgesetzten entgegen, die langsame Schritte in die Krankenstation wagt.  
  
„Was kann ich für dich tun?“  
Sie kämpft um ein müde Lächeln und schafft es erfolgreich.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari beantwortet gequält Clarils Lächeln.  
  
Auch die Ärztin hatte anscheinend nicht allzu viel geschlafen.  
  
„Claril. Du könntest mir sagen wie es…“, sie schluckt ein >Aven< hinunter, „…den beiden geht.“  
  
Wie von allen Muskeln befreit lässt sich Ennari in einen nahegelegenen Sitz fallen.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Den Umständen entsprechend gut“, antwortet Claril zögerlich.  
  
Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Ennari nach dem Vorfall gestern so schnell wieder hier aufschlagen würde.  
  
„Ich kann dir gerne den ersten Teil meines medizinischen Berichts zukommen lassen. Sobald ich weitere Laborwerte habe, werde ich sie dir nachschicken, wenn du willst.“  
  
>>Himmel, sie sieht schrecklich aus und sollte dringend ins Bett!<<  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennaris Augen schweifen unwillkürlich in Richtung des Behandlungsbereichs, der mittlerweile mit Raumtrennern umhängt worden war.  
  
Dahinter schliefen Elena und Aven vermutlich und erholten sich.  
  
„Das ist schön zu hören.“, sagt Ennari abwesend. „Schick mir bitte deinen Bericht.“  
  
Ein kleines Stück Freude kommt in ihr auf, welches von einer übermächtigen Welle der Müdigkeit , welche durch ihr Bewusstsein brandet, unterdrückt wird. Ennari muss gähnen und schafft es gerade noch so, dies hinter ihrem Handrücken zu verstecken..  
  
„Ich lese ihn mir im Bereitschaftsraum durch, oder so…“, fährt sie fort und fährt sich mit beiden Händen über ihr Gesicht.  
  
Eigentlich wollte sie aufstehen. Doch sie klebt förmlich an diesem Stuhl.  
  
„Gab es….“, kurz hält sie inne, „… noch irgendwas, was ich wissen sollte?“  
-**- Claril E'Char  
Claril beißt sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Eigentlich müsste sie das von gestern komplett vergessen, eigentlich fällt es eh alles unter Schweigepflicht…  
  
Ihre Neugier ist einfach zu groß.  
Fragen wie: War da wirklich was zwischen dir und dem Commander?  
Oder; Wusstest du das Aven dich liebt?  
Schluckt sie einfach herunter.  
  
„Nein“, meint sie knapp.  
Sie geht davon aus, dass es besser so ist.  
  
„Ich werde dir heute Mittag den ersten Bericht zukommen lassen. Nur eine Bitte habe ich noch. Kann ich einen dieser Impfstoffe zum analysieren haben? Den Rest sollten wir so gut wie möglich wegsperren.“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Clarils „Nein“, kam nicht unerwartet. Dafür war die Ärztin einfach zu korrekt.  
  
>>Aber es hätte ja sein können…<<  
  
Ein paar Sekunden sitzt Ennari einfach so in dem Sessel der Krankenstation und starrt. Dann dringt Clarils Frage in ihr Bewusstsein.  
  
>>Der Impfstoff…<<  
  
Nichts will Ennari lieber, als wissen, was das ist. Doch im selben Moment regt sich ihr Verstand. Der Stoff war geheim. Den konnte sie eigentlich nicht einfach an Claril geben.  
  
Krampfhaft sucht sie nach einer Lösung. Einem Mittelweg. Einem Schlupfloch.  
  
Doch ihr fällt gerade keiner ein.  
  
„Ich lass mir was einfallen, Claril. Ich melde mich bei dir.“, sagt sie einfach nur in vollem Bewusstsein, dass dies keine ausreichende Antwort war. Sie kann jetzt keine Entscheidung fällen. Unmöglich.  
  
„Sonst noch etwas?“  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Nein Captain.“  
  
>>Sie tut mir so leid…!<<  
  
Es schmerzte Claril Ennari so zu sehen.  
>> All das von gestern muss sie schrecklich mitgenommen haben…<<  
  
Aber nach wie vor erlaubte sich Claril nicht zu fragen.  
Es hatte sie nichts anzugehen.  
  
Wieder einmal war sie froh über die ärztliche Schweigepflicht.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Langsam drückt sich Ennari aus ihrem Sessel hoch.  
  
„In Ordnung. Ich bin im Bereitschaftsraum.“, fügt sie hinzu, dann verlässt Ennari langsamen Schrittes die Krankenstation.  
  
Ein Turbolift brachte sie direkt vor die nicht zur Ops gewandte Tür ihres Bereitschaftsraums. Ennari war noch nie glücklicher gewesen, dass diese Station diesen zweiten Zugang zu diesem Raum hatte. Denn wenn sie heute irgendetwas vermeiden wollte, dann direkten Kontakt zu zu vielen Menschen. Oder irgendeiner anderen Rasse. Nur sie, Berichte und Kaffee.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken betritt sie ihren Bereitschaftsraum.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachbearbeitung der Arc um Ennaris und Kitans Vergangenheit  
> ++ Kitan verlässt temporär die Station um sich mit seinen Bündnispartnern auf Andor zu treffen

Tais E'Char  
~~~ 4 Tage später  
  
„Hi.“  
Tais hebt locker den Arm und grüßt den Bajoraner, der sich langsam zu ihm umdreht.  
  
„Hallo Tais.“  
  
„Ist hier frei?“  
Tais deutet auf einen Hocker neben Aven.  
Der Sicherheitschef hatte sich in die hinterste Ecke von Raxel Bar verkrochen, ein Wunder, dass der Trill ihn hier überhaupt gesehen hat.  
  
„Ja…“  
  
Locker schwingt sich Tais auf den Sitzplatz und legt die Hände übers Tresen.  
  
„Puhhh…“  
Er atmet schwer aus und macht sich lang.  
  
Aven beobachtet ihn von der Seite aufmerksam.  
  
„Was ist?“  
Der Trill verzieht sein Gesicht.  
  
„Nichts, hätte nur nicht gedacht, das sich wirklich einer neben mich setzen will.“  
  
Aven wendet sich wieder seinem halb leeren Glas vor sich zu.  
  
„Naja…ja…ich schon.“  
  
Der Bajoraner grinst nur.  
  
„Und? Wie geht’s dir?“  
  
„Das ist eine Fangfrage, oder?“  
Langsam führt Aven sein Glas zum Mund und trinkt einen kleinen Schluck.  
  
Tais ist klar, dass das kein Zitronen Tee ist.  
  
„Bist du immer noch frei gestellt?“, fragt er jetzt ernster und richtet sich auf.  
  
„Ja. Ist wohl auch besser so. Ich will das ab jetzt alles rein beruflich halten, aber…“  
  
„Ist schwer oder?“  
  
„ Ja...Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust mehr...“, gibt Aven ruhig zu.  
  
„Worauf genau?“  
  
„Kann ich nicht mal genau sagen, irgendwie…auf alles hier.“  
  
„Mhm…ist auch jetzt echt ne scheiß Situation.“  
  
„Aber immerhin haben weder Commander Kitan noch Captain Ree mich gemeldet.“  
  
„Dann sind sie ja schon mal etwas weniger bescheuert als ich dachte“, lacht Tais aufgeregt.  
  
Jetzt dreht sich Aven zum ersten mal richtig zu Tais um.  
  
„Oh“, sagt er verwundert.  
„Das ist neu!“  
Er führt seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger zu seinem eigenen Kinn und streicht kurz darüber.  
  
„Haha, ja“, meint Tais verlegen.  
„Ich dachte mir, ne neue Frisur ist bei kurzen Haaren nicht so einfach. Also ist es ein Bart geworden.“  
  
Tais reckt seinen Hals in Avens Richtung und betont damit seinen kleinen Kinnbart, den er sich hat wachsen lassen.  
  
„Steht dir. Lässt dich deutlich reifer wirken.“  
  
„Oh wirklich? Denkst du ich habe damit bessere Chancen?“  
  
„Bei wem?“, fragt Aven skeptisch.  
  
„Keine Sorge, du bist mir zu muskulös, auf so etwas stehe ich nicht.“  
Wieder fläzt sich Tais über den Tresen.  
„Aber vielleicht bei Esign Kairi. Kennst du sie?“  
  
„Ja, sie ist nett“, stellt Aven neutral fest.  
„Nett? Sie ist heiß! Du bist echt zu sehr in Captain-super-toll verknallt!“  
  
Amüsiert betrachtet Aven wie Tais sich lang macht um endlich auch etwas bestellen zu können.  
  
Nach mehreren Turnübungen und fünf weiteren Minuten hat er endlich das bekommen, was er wollte.  
  
„Und?“  
  
„Das ist ein Art Fruchtsaftgetränk, es lässt…“  
  
„Nicht das Getränk!“  
Der Bajoraner verdreht die Augen.  
  
„Mit Ensign Kairi…“  
Mit seinem Elenbogen gibt er den Trill einen leichten Stoß in die Seite, der daraufhin fast umfällt.  
  
„Ach weißt du…“, brummt Tais.  
„Das habe ich doch nur so gesagt…“  
  
Er legt seinen Kopf neben sein Glas voller buntem Sanft und schmollt.  
  
„Du magst ihn immer noch?“  
  
„Ich liebe ihn immer noch! Verdammt… Wenn das mal so einfach wäre! Einfach die Gefühle ausstellen und zack, alles vergessen…“  
  
„Wem sagst du das…“  
  
„Aber immerhin habe ich immer noch das Bedürfnis, meinem Ex jedes mal eine reinzuhauen, wenn ich ihn sehe. Das ist danach heule wie ein keiner Junge, muss ja keiner wissen!…“  
  
„Ich hab nichts gehört“, grinst Aven.  
  
„Wie schafft es dieser Kerl eigentlich immer, dass man so auf ihn steht und er einen dann doch so verarscht?“  
  
„Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Aber du kennst ihn besser, es ist dein Exfreund.“  
  
„Ja…“  
Und wieder folgt ein verstimmtes Brummen.  
„Er ist ein Arsch!“  
  
„Ja“, stimmt Aven zu.  
  
„Aber er ist auch so verdammt sexy…“  
Tais nimmt die Hand vors Gesicht.  
„Lass uns trinken Aven, einverstanden?“  
  
Als Antwort nimmt Aven sein Glas und prostet Tais zu.  
  
„Auf uns!“  
  
„Genau! Auf die besten hier auf SB173!“, stimmt der Arzt mit ein und reißt die Arme hoch.  
-**º- Elena Wakeman  
Elena verlässt die Krankenstation und läuft mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Korridore von Starbase 173. Links und rechts gehen die Menschenströme an ihr vorbei. Hin und wieder schaut sie nach oben, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel den ein oder anderen erkennt. Sie schenkt ihnen ein Lächeln im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten.  
  
Immer noch fühlt sie sich gerädert von dem Erlebnis in der Traumwelt. Manchmal in der Krankenstation hatte sie aufgeschaut und war einen kurzen Moment orientierungslos gewesen. Deswegen hatte sie Claril noch für einige Tage vom Dienst freigestellt, bis sich auch das gelegt hatte. Sie war ihr sehr dankbar dafür.  
  
Immer weiter läuft Elena, ihrem Quartier entgegen. Immer wieder kreisen ihre Gedanken um das Erlebte in der Traumwelt. Um Ennari. Kitan. Und Aven.  
  
Aus einem Augenwinkel sieht sie Commander Benia aus einem Seitengang auf die Kreuzung zulaufen.  
  
>>Oh nein, nicht er… Ein Glück kann ich durch…<<  
  
—Rumms!—  
  
Völlig in Gedanken endet Elenas Reise hart an der Schulter Eny Benias.  
  
„Wakeman!“, poltert dieser und taumelt rückwärts, als die kleine Chefingenieurin mit vollem Lauf in ihn hineinkrachte. „Haben sie keine Augen im Kopf?“  
  
Sofort und schlagartig ist Elena wach. Ein kreischender, kurzer Schmerz durchzuckt ihren Kiefer und ihre Nase, welche frontal in Benias Oberarm gelandet waren.  
  
„Oh. Commander!“, stammelt sie, realisierend, was gerade geschehen war. Blut schießt in Massen in ihren Kopf.  
  
Natürlich konnte sie nichtmehr durch Menschen und Gegenstände laufen. I  
  
>>Ich Idiot! Oh Gott ist das peinlich…<<  
  
„Entschuldigen sie. Entschuldigen sie vielmals.“, stottert sie. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Ich war noch in meiner Traumwelt? Ich wollte gerade durch sie hindurchgehen?  
  
Einmal noch schaut sie ihm mit puterrotem Kopf entschuldigend an, versucht noch einmal, eine passende Entschuldigung zu finden, scheitert, dann geht sie schnell an ihm vorbei und taucht in dazugekommenen Menschenmassen unter, einen sprachlosen Stationscommander zurücklassend.  
  
>>Was zur Hölle ist auf dieser Station los?<<  
  
Eny Benia stand nur da, mitten auf dem Korridordeck und starrt für die wenigen Sekunden, bevor sie in den Menschen untertaucht, Elena hinterher.  
  
„Jetzt sind sie alle verrückt geworden…“, murmelt er vor sich hin und sammelt die PADDs wieder ein, die er durch den Aufprall fallen gelassen hatte.  
  
>>Ich bin froh, wenn ich jetzt mal ein paar Minuten mit Dupont verbringen kann. Wenigstens EINE, die noch normal tickt.<<  
Ein Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht.  
  
Dann nimmt er kopfschüttelnd seinen Weg wieder auf. Einige Crewmen schauen ihm etwas verstört hinterher, als sie das murmeln hören, dass von ihm ausgeht. „Das darf nicht wahr sein. Rennt die einfach…“  
  
Dann, endlich, kommt Elena vor ihrem Quartier an. Und bleibt Zentimeter vor ihrer Tür ruckartig stehen.  
  
>>Nicht nochmal…<<, denkt sie bei sich, froh darüber, dass links und rechts auf dem Korridor niemand zu sehen war. Dann drückt sie den Türöffner.  
-***- Kitan  
~~~ 3 Wochen später  
  
Die große Tasche über seiner Schulter ist schwer.  
Weit Abseits steht Kitan von der Andockschleuse 6, in einer wenig beleuchtenden Ecke.  
Neugierig schaut er auf die paar Passagiere, die auf die U.S.S Rugar umsteigen werden.  
  
Seine Sternenflottenuniform hatte er in seinem Quartier gelassen.  
  
Das hier ist offiziell sein Urlaub, er fühlt sich aber nicht so an.  
  
Die letzten zwei Nächte hatte er kaum geschlafen.  
Zwischen dem Studium von den Ritualen der andorianischen Kultur, angeregten Subraumnachrichten mit seinen zukünftigen Bündnispartner und seinen Gedanken an Tais konnte er nicht zu Ruhe kommen.  
  
Und von all den Dingen, war der Trill das, was ihn am meisten beschäftigte.  
  
Er wollte es eigentlich nicht zulassen, sich ganz auf sich konzentrieren, auf seine Zukunft, auf seine zukünftige Familie. Aber es gelingt dem Offizier einfach nicht.  
Tais ist immer noch ein Teil von ihm, er bindet ihn ein, zumindest in Gedanken.  
  
Gerne wäre er zu ihm hingegangen und hätte noch mal mit ihm versucht zu reden, doch was neues hätte er ihm eh nicht sagen können.  
  
Er wird fliegen, er wird mit den anderen eine Bündniszeremonie eingehen, mit ihnen schlafen, mit ihnen ein Kind zeugen…  
  
>>Wie hätte ich ihm auch sagen sollen, wie er da reinpasst?<<  
  
Noch kennt Kitan die Antwort darauf nicht.  
Und es ärgert ihn!  
  
Die Rugar hat ein paar Minuten Verspätung.  
>>Super…<<  
Wieder gibt es Probleme mit den Andockklammern.  
  
Genervt lässt Kitan seine Tasche zu Boden gehen und lehnt sich an die Wand hinter sich.  
  
Seine Fühler stellen sich etwas seitlich auf.  
>>Uh…<<  
Mit seiner rechten Hand streicht er seine Haare zurück, die Antennen auch, kurzzeitig, schnell stehen sie wieder.  
Das Gefühl, sie so offen zu tragen ist für ihn ungewohnt.  
  
Sein Blick huscht zur Schleuse.  
>>Immer noch nichts? Ist Benia auf der Kommandokonsole eingeschlafen?<<  
  
Er verschränkt die Arme.  
„Ist vielleicht doch gar nicht so schlecht, wenn ich hier mal weg komme…“  
  
Die letzten Wochen waren hart gewesen, für ihn, aber auch den Rest der Führungsoffiziere.  
  
Unabhängig von seinen persönlichen Problemen mit der Familienplanung gab es da nun noch ein großes mehr.  
Aven war in letzter Zeit dreh und Angelpunkt jeden Gespräches gewesen, dass Ennari und er geführt hatten.  
  
Obwohl er sich irgendwann durchsetzen konnte, dass sie seinen Namen nicht alle zwei Minuten erwähnt, ging es dennoch alles mehr oder weniger um ihn und das Traumszenario, das Elena und er durchlebt hatten.  
  
Die Beziehung war mehr als angespannt. Eine ruhige Schicht war zu keinem Zeitpunkt möglich, selbst wenn alle schwiegen auf der OPS, dachte jeder immer angestrengt nach.  
  
Noch immer war nicht genau geklärt, wie der seltsame Impfstoff mit dem Plasmasturm reagieren konnte.  
Dennoch hat Claril klar gemacht, das vor allem Menschen für den Stoff empfänglich sind.  
  
Kitans Fühler zucken.  
Ein lautes Klacken jagt durch seinen Gehörgang.  
>>Genug gegrübelt!<<  
  
Unmotiviert angelt er sich seine Tasche vom Boden.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Kitan!“ Ennaris Haare fliegen durch die Luft, als sie den Gang entlangsprintet.  
  
Fast hätte sie Kitans Abflug verpasst, ohne ihn zu verabschieden. Nur wenige Sekunden später und er wäre weg gewesen. Seine Tasche hatte er bereits umgehangen.  
  
Keuchend kommt sie vor ihm zum stehen.  
  
„Kitan.“, sagt sie nochmals, immernoch schwer atmend. „Ich kann dich doch nicht gehen lassen ohne mich zu verabschieden…“ Ein angestrengtes Lächeln huscht über ihr Gesicht.  
  
Das waren wichtige Tage, die dort vor Kitan lagen und sie hätte es sich nie verziehen, hätte sie ihn einfach so gehen lassen.  
-***- Kitan  
Der Andorianer grinst breit.  
Er wusste Ennari würde ihn noch mal verabschieden, was anderes hätte er nie erwartet.  
  
„Ich freue mich“, sagt er gelöst.  
Kurz zögert er, dann aber drückt er Ennari mit seinem freien Arm an sich.  
  
„Pass mir ja gut auf die Station und die Verelan auf!“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari erwidert Kitans Umarmung.  
  
Dann tritt sie einen Schritt zurück und schaut den Andorianer an. Ihn mit offenen Fühlern zu sehen war ein irgendwie seltsamer Anblick. Immer wieder.  
  
„Ich versuch mein Bestes“, grinst Ennari und lächelt ihrerseits. „Aber ich weis die eine oder auch mittlerweile die andere Person die es mir sicherlich nicht allzu leicht machen werden.“  
  
Sie weißt genau, dass er versteht, was sie meint.  
  
„Ich wünscht dir auch alles Gute und falls du irgendwas brauchst, weist du ja, wo du mich findest.“  
-***- Kitan  
„Danke“, sagt ihr erster Offizier.  
„Dann sehen wir uns in 3 Wochen wieder.“  
  
Er würde jetzt gerne so viel mehr sagen.  
Er würde sie darum bitten doch nicht gehen zu müssen.  
Und er ist so nervös…  
  
All das verraten seine Fühler und er schenkt Ennari ein letztes Lächeln eher er sich auf den Weg macht in einen neuen Lebensabschnitt.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
===1 Tag später ===  
  
Die ganze Crew sitzt im Besprechungsraum. Gespannt wartend. Jeder einzelne war Ennaris Einladung gefolgt. Manche zögernd, manche sofort.  
  
Eny Benia gehört zu letzteren. Natürlich wollte er wissen, wie sich der Erstkontakt auf Vania Prime entwickelt hatte. Admiral Sullivan selbst hatte sich angekündigt, nachdem Ennari bei der Sternenflotte ein Statusupdate angefordert hatte.  
  
Gerechnet hatte sie mit einer solch persönlichen Antwort auch nicht. Mit einem Bericht, ja. Eventuell sogar mit etwas visuellem Material. Im äußersten Fall sogar mit Kontakt zu einem der wissenschaftlichen Mitarbeiter. Doch dass sich der Admiral selbst melden wollte, hatte sie auch überrascht. Und sie veranlasst, das gesamte involvierte Außenteam zu der Konferenz einzuladen.  
  
Während Josie Dupont das Kommando über die Station hatte, sitzt Eny Benia im Besprechungsraum und lässt seinen Blick über die anwesenden Personen schweifen. Immer wieder trifft sein Blick die Uhr.  
  
>>10 Minuten überfällig. Wie konnte sowas eigentlich Admiral werden?<<  
  
Ennari atmet einmal tief ein und aus.  
Hatte der Admiral sie vergessen?  
War etwas dazwischengekommen? Und wenn ja, was konnte das auf diesem friedlichen Planeten sein? Im Gegensatz zu anderen Planeten, auf denen die Föderation solche Aufklärungsposten betrieb, mussten sich die dortigen Mitarbeiter wohl kaum Sorgen machen, in ihrer getarnten Basis von einer kleinen Armee Einheimischer angegriffen zu werden. Nicht, dass sowas nicht schon vorgekommen wäre. Doch nicht auf Vania Prime. Das Einzige, was passieren konnte, war, dass J’poe mit seiner Axt gegen einen der durch die Tarnung nicht wirklich dort stehenden Bäume schlug. Der Gedanke an diese Szene lässt ein Lächeln über Ennaris Gesicht huschen.  
  
Im selben Moment flammt der Bildschirm auf und 7 Köpfe schnellen synchron in Richtung der plötzlich aufstrahlenden Helligkeitsquelle. Darauf erkennbar war ein älterer Mensch in der alten Sternenflottenuniform, den Rang eines Admirals bekleidend.  
  
„Admiral Sullivan!“, begrüßt ihn Ennari.“Eine Freude, sie zu sehen!“  
  
Der Admiral sitzt in mitten gemäßigter Betriebsamkeit einer kleinen Föderationsbasis. Im Hintergrund konnte man aus den großzügig gehaltenen Fenstern die typischen Farben des Planeten Vania Prime erkennen.  
  
Vor sich auf dem kleinen Bildschirm seiner Station entsteht das Bild einer Gruppe von Offizieren. Überrascht zieht er eine Augenbraue nach oben. Eigentlich hatte er nur Captain Ree erwartet. „Captain Ree!“, antwortet er auf die Begrüßung. „Ich sehe, sie haben Ihr Führungsteam bei sich. Commander Benia...“  
  
„Nicht ganz mein Führungsteam, Admiral. Nur das involvierte Außenteam.“, lächelt Ennari und nickt dem Bildschirm zu. „Das sind allerdings wirklich fast alle. Ich dachte, nachdem sie auf diesem Planeten einiges erlebt haben und auch den ein oder anderen Einheimischen kennen, könnte es sie interessieren, was mit Vania Prime passiert. Ist das ein Problem, Admiral?“  
Kurz nickt Ennari den Anderen in der Runde zu.  
  
Aus vielen dieser Gesichter konnte sie genau dieses Interesse herauslesen. Und von einigen wusste sie es auch. Claril hatte sie schon mehrmals wegen Neuigkeiten von Vania Prime kontaktiert. Kaum verwunderlich, war sie doch wider Willen durch die örtlichen Begebenheiten zum Anführer dieser Außenmission geworden und in stetigem Kontakt zu den Vanianern gestanden.  
Ihr würde es wahrscheinlich an Clarils Stelle ebenso gehen.  
  
„Nein, kein Problem.“, antwortet der Admiral.  
>>Nur ungewöhnlich.<<  
Doch das war diese Ree laut ihrem Lebenslauf schon immer gewesen.  
  
„Nun. Zuerst einmal möchte ich sie, Commander Benia, sowie sie, Captain Ree, zu dieser Entdeckung beglückwünschen. Einen Erstkontakt auf Föderationsgebiet ist wirklich ein ganz außergewöhnliches Ereignis.“, setzt er mit einem Lächeln an.  
  
Dieser Erstkontakt war wirklich das angenehmste, was ihm passiert war, seit er diesen Posten angenommen hatte.  
  
Eny Benia währenddessen lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl im Besprechungsraum glücklich lächelnd nach vorne.  
  
So gefällt ihm das. >>Der Admiral hat mich zuerst genannt. Und die Geschichtsbücher werden dass auch tun, wenn alles weiter so gut läuft...<<  
„Danke, Admiral.“, antwortet er, bevor Ennari auch nur Luft holen kann. „Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan.“  
  
Etwas schräg sah Ennari ihren Stationscommander an. Es war immer wieder gruselig, wenn er so gute Laune hatte und es war noch gruseliger, wenn er diese zu Recht hatte, weil er wirklich etwas geleistet hatte. Nicht, dass das häufig vorkam, doch das machte diese jetzige Begebenheit nicht gerade weniger gruselig.  
  
„Da bin ich mir sicher, Commander.“, antwortet Reid Sullivan anerkennend.  
  
„Doch nun lassen sie mich zur aktuellen Lage kommen, ich habe demnächst eine Besprechung.“  
Ein Crewman reicht dem Admiral ein PADD in dessen Sichtfeld, welches er kurz überfliegt, seine Autorisation abgibt und es ihm zurückgibt.  
  
„Einen schönen Planeten haben sie da gefunden. Ein ganz schöner Brocken.“, setzt der Admiral lächelnd auf die erhöhte Schwerkraft anspielend an. „Die Kultur dieser Vanianer ist faszinierend. Natürlich, wie sie in ihrem Bericht schon erwähnten, ist der Grundstein dieser Kultur höchst verwerflich, da sind wir uns einig. Aber was die Vanianer über den Verlauf der Jahrzehnte und Jahrhunderte daraus gemacht haben ist erstaunlich. Einige unter Ethnologen befinden sich bereits, chirurgisch verändert, quasi dauerhaft unter den Vanianern.“  
  
Sein Blick erhascht Nala. „Fähnrich Cora, ich bin sicher, die Berichte der Ethnologen könnten sie interessieren. Soll ich sie ihnen zukommen lassen?“  
  
Nala, welche neben Lenard Platz genommen hatte, schreckt etwas hoch.  
Hatte der Admiral sie gerade persönlich angesprochen?  
„Oh... ja... sicher, Admiral. Vielen Dank.“, stammelt sie hektisch, gleichzeitig braun werdend und streicht sich verlegen eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr.  
  
„Gut!“, fährt der Admiral mit seiner grundsätzlich lauten Stimme fort und tippt einige Kommandos in die Konsole vor ihm.  
>>Ethnologenberichten an Fähnrich Cora.<<  
  
„Admiral, was ist mit der Technologie des Planeten?“, platzt es aus Elena heraus.  
  
Viele Male hatte sie sich gefragt, was die Sternenflotte sowohl mit der Energietechnologie, als auch mit der Tarntechnologie machen würde.  
  
„Gute Frage, Commander...“, Reid Sullivan schaut kurz auf die Konsole vor sich. „...Wakeman. Wir haben auch ein paar Techniker als Tempeldiener eingeschleust, damit sie ein wenig mehr in Erfahrung bringen können, ohne groß aufzufallen. Bis jetzt deckt sich alles zu 100% mit ihren Messwerten, Theorien und Annahmen, welche sie uns übermittelt hatten.“  
  
Mit geübten Handgriffen ruft er eine andere, technische, Ansicht auf seiner Konsole auf.  
  
„Die Tarntechnik ist tatsächlich in diesem Sockel integriert in den wir bisher nicht ungesehen eindringen konnten, auch mit den Scannern. Ebenso scheinen die Tempel tatsächlich mit ihrer Form und Position wie Antennen zur Projektion des Feldes zu sein. Und ach ja, ihre Theorie bezüglich der >Wiederaufladbarkeit<“, er betont dies extra, da dieser Begriff den eigentlichen Vorgang nur sehr rudimentär umschrieb, „der Energiespeicher wird von unseren Technikern ebenfalls für plausibel gehalten. Testen konnten wir das natürlich nicht. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit.“  
  
„Werden sie die Technik entnehmen und weiter erforschen?“, fragt Lenard direkt im Anschluss, bevor der Admiral das Thema, welches ihm sichtlich unangenehmer ist als das der Ethnologie, wechseln kann.  
Er schaut dem Admiral, soweit dies über die Kamera möglich war, direkt in die Augen.  
  
„Das wissen wir noch nicht Lieutenant. Wir müssten dazu erstmal an die Technologie kommen. Alles zu seiner Zeit.“, wigelt der Admiral Lenards Frage ab.  
  
„A...“, will Lenard ansetzen, doch Ennaris Blick bringt ihn augenblicklich zum Schweigen.  
Sie weiß, dass dies nicht der Zeitpunkt war. Später würde man über so etwas diskutieren können.  
  
„Danke, Admiral. Vor allem, dass sie sich persönlich für dieses Update Zeit genommen haben.“, versucht sie das Gespräch zu einem guten Ende zu führen.  
  
„Gerne, Captain. Haben sie sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?“, erkundigt sich der Admiral.  
  
Claril, die immer wieder während des Gespräches mit sich gekämpft hatte, hatte sich nun doch entschlossen.  
  
„Ja, ich!“, meldet sie sich, sofort die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf sich spürend.  
  
Langsam, vorsichtig und leise stellt sie ihre Frage. Eine Frage, deren Antwort sie schon zu kennen vermutet. Eine Antwort, die sie eigentlich nicht hören will.  
  
„Haben sie etwas von P'feg gehört, Admiral?“  
  
Eine Sekunde lang muss dieser nachdenken.  
  
>>P'feg?<<  
  
Dann fällt es ihm ein. >>Dieser Bürgermeister..<<  
  
„Nun.“, sagt er und macht ein schiefes Gesicht. „Ja, das haben wir. Ich kann mir allerdings vorstellen, dass es nicht das ist, was sie hören möchten. Wir haben aus der hier lokal ansässigen... wie soll ich das nennen... Zeitung trifft es wohl am besten... erfahren, dass sein Übergangsritual gut 4 Tage vor unserem Eintreffen stattgefunden hat.“  
  
Claril schlägt sofort ihre Augen nieder.  
  
>>Nein!<<, gellt es durch ihr Bewusstsein. Schmerzlich realisiert sie, was sie eigentlich schon vermutet hatte. Für P'feg, den netten Stadtältesten, war die Sternenflotte zu spät gekommen. Viel zu spät.  
  
Allgemein breitet sich betretenes Schweigen über den ganzen Besprechungsraum aus. Selbst Eny Benias zufriedenes Lächeln verblasst.  
  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie das trifft.“, meint der Admiral, die sich ausbreitende Stimmung auf Starbase 173 natürlich erfassend.  
  
Kurz schweigt er und lässt die Nachricht sacken. Dann holt er wieder Luft.  
  
„Was ich ihnen außerdem noch sagen wollte. Sie sind auf diesem Planeten nicht vergessen worden, Doctor E'char.“  
  
Clarils Kopf ruckt nach oben. „Wie meinen sie das?“, fragt sie erstaunt.  
  
„Kurz bevor P'feg übergetreten ist, gab er im Rahmen eines Kunstwettbewerbs einige Gemälde, Skulpturen und ähnliches in Auftrag. Alle zeigen eine blonde Frau mit Flecken seitlich am Gesicht. Sie finden sich überall in der Stadt. Ich schicke ihnen einige Fotos dazu durch.“, eröffnet er der erstaunten Trill und sendet einige Dateien zusammen mit seinem Kommunikationsstrom durch dem Subraum.  
  
Heiß pocht Clarils Herz. >>P'feg<<  
Er hatte an sie gedacht.  
  
Dann erhebt der Admiral wieder seine Stimme. „Dass ihre Vorgehensweise, Captain Ree, bei diesem Erstkontakt nicht wirklich korrekt war, hatten wir ja schon besprochen. Sie haben, wenn auch in annehmbaren Rahmen, diese Kultur beeinflusst, wie man an diesen Statuen...“, dieses Bild flammte gerade prominent auf dem Bildschirm auf, „... unwiderlegbar erkennen kann.“  
  
„Natürlich, Admiral. Darüber hatten wir uns ausführlichst unterhalten.“  
Mit Schrecken erinnert sich Ennari an diese Standpauke zurück. Ungefähr eine Stunde hatte die Belehrung über Sternenflottenregeln gedauert, die sie eigentlich kannte. Kurz schüttelt sie sich instinktiv um diese Erinnerung loszuwerden.  
  
„Biep. Biep. Biep“  
Die Konsole vor dem Admiral löst die Anzeige der Bilder auf ihrem Bildschirm durch einen Alarm ab.  
  
„Captain Ree, ich muss weiter zu der Besprechung. Wir hören voneinander.“, schließt er das Gespräch. „Sullivan Ende.“  
  
Alle sieben anwesenden Personen starren auf das drehende Sternenflottenlogo, welches das Bild des Admirals ersetzt hatte.  
  
Sekundenlang sagt keiner etwas.  
-**- Claril E'Char  
„Ich denke…wir haben doch die richtige Entscheidung getroffen“, kämpft Claril hervor.  
  
Sie spürt einen dicken Klos im Hals.  
Nie wieder würde es solche Opfer geben wie P’feg.  
  
>>Aber ich sollte an ihn nicht als ein „Opfer“ denken…<<  
Claril findet, dass alleine das Wort diese Person abwertet.  
  
>>Vielleicht war er eher eine tragische Figur…?<<  
Auch dieser Gedanke lies die Trauer in ihr nicht weniger werden.  
  
Sie schaut von der Gruppe weg rechts neben sich.  
Wie sehr sie sich wünschte das da jetzt ihr Bruder steht und ihr einfach sagt, dass es besser wird und sie nach vorne sehen soll.  
Aber selbst Tais könnte ihre gedrückte Stimmung gerade nicht vollkommen vertreiben.  
  
Dennoch zwingt sich Claril dazu positiv zu denken.  
Und irgendwie schafft sie es auch.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Derweil verschränkt der Sicherheitschef die Arme und lässt sich gegen die Wand hinter sich fallen.  
Er steht in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes.  
Das er überhaupt hier her gekommen ist grenzt an ein Wunder.  
Aber Befehl ist Befehl.  
  
Dennoch muss er diese Situation nicht mögen, und schon gar nicht dieses Schweigen.  
Das bedeutet einfach wieder unnötig Zeit die er mit seinen Kollegen und vor allem mit ihr in einen Raum verbringen muss.  
  
Es ist alles gesagt, jetzt will er gehen.  
  
Sicher nimmt er die leicht gedrückte Stimmung wahr, aber gleichzeitig kann und will er sich nicht darauf einlassen.  
Der Bajoraner hat selber noch genug Probleme.  
  
>>Und sinnlos hier rumzustehen macht es nicht besser!<<  
  
Für die Vanianer und Sternenflotte geht es irgendwie schon weiter.  
Aven ist sich derweil sicher, dass der Admiral nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hatte was die Tarntechnologie angeht.  
Sicher wird die Sternenflotte diese nutzen1  
>>Nur einer kleinen, unbedeutenden Crew wie uns muss man das nicht mitteilen…<<  
  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Nachdem sich alle eine Weile angeschaut haben und niemand Anstalten gemacht hatte, etwas zu sagen beendet Ennari die Stille.  
  
„Wenn niemand mehr etwas hat…“, setzt sie an und schaut nochmal wartend um sich. Als sich niemand meldet setzt sie ihren Satz fort. „… dann dürfen alle wieder an ihre Stationen.“  
  
Sie steht auf, lächelt und sagt: „Wegtreten.“  
Hastig fügt sie hinzu „Bis auf Lenard.“  
  
„Ich?“, entfährt es dem Angesprochenen mit erstauntem Unterton.  
  
Langsam verlassen die anderen Crewmitglieder Stück den Raum.  
  
„Ja, du.“, sagt Ennari, dann hebt sie spielerisch drohend ihren Zeigefinger.  
  
Lenards Gesicht hat einen fragenden Ausdruck angenommen.  
  
>>Was hat sie denn? Schlimm kanns ja nicht sein, wenn sie noch lächelt…<<  
  
„Mein Replikator im Bereitschaftsraum…“, setzt Ennari an. „…funktioniert nach unserem letzten Update nicht mehr richtig. Die Techniker sagen, es wäre alles in Ordnung.“  
  
Siedend heiß fährt die Erkenntnis durch Lenards Hirn.  
  
>>Ennaris Anpassungen! Oh verdammt…<<  
  
„Ähm… Ennari?“, sagt er verlegen.  
  
„Jaaaa?“, antwortet die Angesprochene langgezogen mit belustigtem Unterton.  
  
„Es könnte… eventuell… unter Umständen sein, dass ich deine Anpassungen nicht mit aktualisiert habe…“, beichtet er entschuldigend grinsend.  
  
„Kein Problem.“, lacht Ennari und geht mit Lenard auf die Tür des Besprechungsraums zu. „Hauptsache, du schaust es dir mal demnächst an.“  
  
„Mach ich gleich… lass mich nur mein Zeug holen…“, antwortet Lenard eifrig und verschwindet im Turbolift auf der Ops, während Ennari an die zentrale Konsole geht und dort kurz einen Blick auf die allgemeinen Betriebsdaten wirft.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dieser mini Arc geht es endlich mal mehr um Kush'nam und Raxel :D  
> JAAA endlich kriegen die beiden mehr Aufmerksamkeit.   
> Nennen wir das mal Bar-Arc ;D

Raxel  
~~~~ in Raxels Bar  
  
Gläser klirren, Leute lachen, die Bar ist voll.  
Es ist turbulent, heiter, laut und lebendig.  
  
Und Raxel fühlt sich gar nicht danach.  
Zusammengesunken im hinteren Bereich seiner Bar sitzt er auf einem Stuhl.  
Den Kopf hat er auf den Tisch gelegt.  
  
Er hasst diese Bar, diese Station und…  
>>Uh…mein Kopf!<<  
  
Ein paar seiner Angestellten wuseln um ihn herum, tragen Sachen aus der Küche.  
„Raxel, die wollen wissen ob du heute noch kochen wirst?“  
  
„Schmeiß den Replikator an!“, meint er mürrisch.  
Die Küche bleibt kalt, wie auch die letzten Tage.  
  
Der junge Menschen Kellner huscht schnell davon.  
  
Fast kollidiert er mit der großen Gestalt, die im selben Moment die Küche betritt wie er sie verlässt.  
  
Kush’nam macht sich dünner, er lässt dem Kellner den Vortritt, dann geht er in den hinteren Bereich.  
  
Seine Fühler stellen sich auf, als er seinen Freund sieht.  
Mit seinen Schlitzaugen scannt er schnell den Bereich.  
>>Nichts…<<  
Er schnuppert…ebenfalls nichts ungewöhnliches.  
Dann nährt er sich Raxel.  
  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich koche heute nicht!“  
Stöhnt der Denobulaner, die Hände vor die Stirn gepresst.  
  
„Ich will nicht das du kochst!“  
Kush`nams Stimme ist dunkel und verzerrt wie immer. Ein Zischen schwingt mit.  
Ungeduldig presst er seine rechte Faust in die linke, offene Handfläche.  
  
Diesmal hatte er sich seine Krallen vorschriftsmäßig gestutzt. Er kann nun seine üblichen Lederhandschuhe tragen.  
  
Raxel hebt schnell den Kopf.  
>>Oh nein!<<  
Zu schnell, ein beißender Schmerz zieht sich durch die Stirn.  
  
„Ist es wieder soweit?“  
Kush‘nam setzt sich neben Raxel.  
  
„Ich denke.“  
  
„Wer soll es werden?“  
Die schwarzen langen Fühler auf dem Kopf des Repteloiden reagieren wieder.  
  
„Ich brauch da deine Hilfe.“  
  
„Ich mache das nicht!“  
  
„Das wäre auch eine Katastrophe!“  
  
Der Xindi wirft Raxel einen beleidigten Blick zu.  
  
„Naja, du bist nicht sonderlich geeignet dafür“, meint der Denobulaner immer schneller.  
  
Einen Moment schweigen beide.  
Dann meint Kush’nam: „Wie weit ist es schon?“  
  
„Ich mixe Getränke in Pfannen und habe Ensign Sutherland einen Heiratsantrag gemacht.“  
  
Kush’nam haut auf den Tisch, der unter der Erschütterung kurz erzittert.  
„Wir müssen handeln!“  
  
„Naja, das hält sich doch alles noch im Rahmen, oder?“  
Ein eindringlicher Blick trifft den unschuldig tuenden Barkeeper.  
„Okay! Zugegeben, es wird langsam eng.“  
  
„Wir handeln sofort!“  
  
„Aber überlegt!“, wirft Raxel ein.  
  
„Aber überlegt sofort!“  
Kush’nams Unterton ist dominant.  
Einen Moment sagt keiner was, dann sinkt Raxel etwas tiefer auf seinem Stuhl.  
„Aber was ist wenn der andere Gläser kaputt macht?“  
  
„Kann man ersetzten.“  
  
„Oder mich beklaut?“  
  
„Das wird nicht passieren!“  
  
„Die Bar abbrennt!“  
  
„Halt die Klappe!“  
Der Xindi hebt drohend seine Hand.  
„Du musst lernen loszulassen! Ich dachte du hasst diese Bar? Kann dir doch nur recht sein wenn sie abfackelt!“  
  
„Nein“, jammert der Denobulaner, „ich meine Jahaaa… ich hasse sie, aber nicht so sehr. Das hier ist immerhin mein Lebenswerk.“  
  
„Es sind 6 Tage, du wirst es überstehen.“  
Kush’nam bringt die letzte Geduld auf die er hat.  
  
„Ich werde es tun müssen.“  
Raxel schwillt die Brust.  
„Wie sagt man so schön bei den Menschen? Wer loszulassen vermag, siegt noch, wo er aufgibt.“  
  
~~  
  
„Endlich“, stöhnt der Denobulaner erleichtert als die Bar geschlossen ist und die letzten Gäste eben die Räumlichkeiten verlassen haben.  
  
„Ich hätte das keine Minute mehr länger ausgehalten! Ich bin fertig!“  
  
„Du sahst die ganze Zeit mit mir hier am Tisch“, meint Kush’nam kühl.  
  
„Hast du eine Ahnung? Ich habe viel nachgedacht, das strengt an.“  
  
„Bist du sicher, das es noch nicht zu spät ist?“  
  
Raxel reibt sich die Stirn.  
„Sagen wir es mal so, ich denke wir sind gut in der Zeit.“  
  
Kush’nam nickt, glaubt seinem Freund aber kein Wort.  
  
„Also ich habe einen Plan.“  
  
„Sagtest du schon.“  
  
„Warte, warte!“, ruft Raxel.  
„Denn, ich habe einen Plan!“  
  
Der Xindi haut wieder mit der Faust auf den Tisch.  
  
„Was ist?“, fragt Raxel entgeistert.  
  
„Wie lautet der Plan?“  
  
„Ja, da habe ich einen!“  
  
Kush’nams Hände schnellen vor und drücken leicht Raxels Kehle.  
Dieser fängt reflexartig an zu fiepen. Ein hoher Ton durchdringt den Raum.  
  
Kush’nam lockert seinen Griff etwas mehr und lässt den Barkeeper los.  
„Blöde Abwehrmechanismus!“  
  
„Sehr effektiv!“  
  
„Jetzt konzentriere dich!“  
  
„Ja…also, dieses Jahr will ich auf Nummer sicher gehen. So etwas wie letztes Jahr will und kann ich mir nicht mehr erlauben. Und auch nicht wie das Jahr davor…und davor…“  
  
„Wir brauchen einfach die richtige Person.“  
  
„Sehe ich genauso!“  
Raxel legt anerkennend seine Hand auf die Schulter der großen, seltsamen Echse.  
Nur um sie sofort wieder wegzuziehen. Für heute hatte er eh schon genug Körperkontakt gehabt.  
  
„Wer soll es werden?“, fragt Kush’nam und beobachtet einen der Kellner dabei, wie er ein Tablett voller Gläser in die Küche bringt.  
„Das mein Freund ist deine Aufgabe!“  
  
„Meine?“  
  
„Ja, ich habe da vollstes Vertrauen in dich die richtige Person auszuwählen.“  
Raxel lächelt übernatürlich breit.  
  
„Ich sehe das eher so, als würdest du mich die ganze Arbeit machen lassen und wenn ich die falsche Person wähle, bin auch automatisch ich schuld.“  
Kush’nam lässt seine Finger in den Handschuhen ungeduldig auf den Tisch trommeln.  
  
„Nein, nein! Es mag so aussehen, aber, naja…glaubst du wirklich ich würde noch eine bessere Entscheidung treffen als du? Ich kann ja kaum geradeaus denken. Nachher vertraue ich einem Vulkanier diese Bar an und dann….“  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du einem Vulkanier eher die Personenauswahl überlassen. Rein logisch gesehen macht das Sinn“, meint Kush’nam mit einem humoristischen Unterton.  
  
Ein Schauer jagt Raxel über den Rücken. Eine so furchteinflößende Gestalt mit einem humoristischen Unterton? Das ist wider jeglicher natürlicher Ordnung.  
  
„Nein, du bist mein Freund, ich vertraue auf dich!“, appelliert Raxel an Kush’nams strenge Verbundenheit. Und damit trifft er einen entscheidenden Nerv. Der Xindi legt ungemein viel wert auf Loyalität und Treue.  
Der Denobular ist sich auch sicher, wenn Kush‘nam vom optischen her nicht so ein Exot wäre, hätte er deutlich mehr Freunde. Er ist sehr nett für einen Xindi!  
  
„Ich mache es!“  
Raxel freut sich und unterdrückt eine Umarmung die beide wahrscheinlich das Leben gekostet hätte.  
  
„Aber auf meine Art!“  
  
Zögerlich hebt der Barkeeper de Finger.  
„Und das heißt…?“  
  
~~~  
  
Kush’nam lehnt sich an die Wand hinter sich. Er steht einem schrägen Winkel zum fünften Turbolift dieser Station.  
  
Viele Leute laufen an ihm vorbei. Kaum einer scheint ihn wirklich zu beachten.  
  
Es ist schon faszinierend wie anpassungsfähig die meisten Bewohner dieser Station sind. Wenn man sonst einem Xindi-Reptil begegnet geht man lieber zwei Schritte zurück als nur einen nach vorne, man fürchtet sich oder hat zumindest Respekt.  
Mittlerweile kannte aber fast jeder auf der Station Kush’nam, oder hat zumindest von ihm gehört.  
  
Das machte es dem Xindi einfach.  
Er konnte in der Masse untergehen wie jeder andere auch.  
Mal stand er in einem Flur, mal in einer dunklen Ecke, mal da wo es warm ist.  
Meistens tut Kush’nam nichts.  
Wenn er gegrüßt wird, grüßt er zurück.  
Er ist da und wird doch kaum gesehen.  
  
Hier ist das von Vorteil.  
Er will die erste Potentielle Kandidatin immerhin überraschen.  
  
Bisher hatte er kaum Gelegenheit sie kennenzulernen und unter anderem freute er sich deshalb auf dieses treffen besonders.  
  
>>Ensign Cora…<<, dachte er.  
Eine Cardassianerin!  
  
Das nennt er ordentliches Potential, zumindest was seine Kriterien anbelangt.  
  
Autoritär, gut im Kampf, dominantes Auftreten…  
Und…  
>>Gesprächig… Naja, das ist Raxels Kriterium.<<  
  
Eine weitere Welle Offiziere strömt aus dem Lift. Nun schon das zweite Mal ruckt dieser an und macht sich auf die vielen Sternenflottenmitglieder zu transportieren, die ihrem Schichtanfang entgegen eilen.  
  
Ein paar Augenblicke später ist der Lift wieder da.  
Wieder strömen Leute heraus und da, als letztes geht eine kleine Frau zögerlich aus dem Transportgerät.  
Ihre Haare verbergen zwar geschickt ihre typischen cardassianischen Merkmale, aber ihre Hautfarbe ist unverkennbar.  
  
>>Dann wollen wir mal!<<  
Erst hatte Kush’nam sich überlegt, einen Überraschungsangriff aus dem Hinterhalt zu planen.  
  
Er ist ganz neugierig auf die Reaktion einer jungen Cardassianerin darauf!  
  
Dann aber, zum Seelenfrieden von Raxel, hat er sich um entschieden.  
  
Kurz wartet er, bis Ensign Cora die ersten Schritte in Richtung OPS macht, dann folgt er ihr.  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten holt er sie ein und grüßt ruhig.  
„Hallo.“  
  
Für ihn ist es eine normale Begrüßung.  
Für Nala ist es eine dunkle Stimme, ein beunruhigendes Zischen, welches dafür sorgt das sie weiche Knie bekommt.  
  
Sie weiß das Kush’nam auf der Station ist, wirklich wahrgenommen oder gar gesprochen hat sie mit ihm aber noch nie.  
  
„Ha…hallo.“  
Sie geht einen Schritt vom großen Xindi weg.  
>>Verdammt, was will der denn?<<  
  
Ihre Augen jagen über Kush’nams Körper und er kann ganz deutlich Angst riechen.  
  
>>Angst? Eine Cardassianerin? Jetzt schon?<<  
Das passt für ihn gerade alles nicht zusammen.  
  
Ohne weiter ein Wort zu sagen greift er nach ihrem Handgelenk.  
Nala stolpert erschrocken zwei Schritte rückwärts.  
  
„Was…was wollen Sie?“  
  
Kush’nam steht der Mund offen.  
  
>>Das ist ein Scherz oder?<<  
  
„Bist du Cardassianerin?“  
  
„J…Ja!“  
Nala versucht selbstbewusst zu wirken.  
„Ein Problem damit?“  
  
Der Xindi mustert die kleine Frau, wie sie versucht bei ihm Eindruck zu machen.  
  
Alles, was in Kush’nams Gedanken kommt ist ein Wort: Süß!  
  
Dieses Wort hatte er noch nie mit Cardassianern verbunden, schon gar nicht mehr nach dem Krieg aber jetzt…  
Diese Frau war einfach nur niedlich!  
Harmlos und…  
>>Absolut ungeeignet…<<  
  
„Entschuldige…“, sagt er knapp.  
„Schönen Tag noch.“  
  
~~~~~  
  
Alles lief nach Plan. Kush’nam faltete geduldig die Hände auf dem Tisch in der dritten Reihe vor dem Replimaten.  
  
Die Lederhandschuhe scheinen ihm einen markanten Look zu verleihen.  
Neben ihm ruht eine Box, sie ist unscheinbar.  
Zur Sicherheit hat er sich aber unter die Sitzbank gestellt, damit sie keiner sofort bemerkt.  
  
Es ist viel los um diese Uhrzeit. Es war 8:00 und so wie er Elena kennt, wird sie jedem Moment mit Lenard hier aufschlagen  
  
Er behält recht. Die kleine Chefingenieuren läuft mit ihrem Kollegen geradewegs zu dem Platz, den sie immer wählen.  
  
„Das läuft schon fast zu gut.“  
  
Raxel freut sich auf das was kommt.  
Sicher, er verliert nicht aus den Augen, dass all das hier einem wichtigen Zweck dient.  
Die Person herauszufinden, die Raxel vertreten kann.  
  
Autorität, Durchsetzungsvermögen, Charme, die Fähigkeit unerwartete Situationen zu meistern…  
  
Zugegeben, viele dieser Kriterien hat er selbst gesetzt.  
Raxels sind ihm etwas zu banal.  
  
Obgleich das also ein sehr wichtiger Test ist, will er dennoch ein wenig Spaß haben.  
  
Er wusste bis vor zwei Tagen nicht, wie er das hier angehen sollte.  
Aber jetzt war es ihm klar!  
  
Wie es der gnädige Zufall wollte befand sich eine Gruppe Orioner auf der Station, welche natürlich neben legalen Geschäfte auch etwas illegales anboten.  
  
Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit und für keinen Angehörigen der Sternenflotte.  
  
Aber Kush’nam war Zivilist und kann gut zahlen.  
  
Anstatt sich aber eins der Sklavenmädchen zu holen entschied er sich für etwas simples, einfaches und zugleich preiswertes.  
Eine Wühlmaus, zumindest eine Abart davon, ruhte in der Box unter ihm.  
  
Da er den Commander sehr mag ist der Lieutenant derjenige, der sich gleich auf einen Platz setzen wird, der präpariert wurde.  
  
Gestern Nacht hat Raxel unter auf Sitzbank an Lenards üblichem platz bolianische-motten-crem geschmiert.  
Ebenfalls gegen einen kleinen Preis bei Orionern zu erwerben.  
  
Ein Lächeln kommt über Kush’nams raue, ledernde Lippen.  
  
>>Das wird der Wahnsinn!<<  
  
Er beobachtet wie der Mann sich gegen über von dem Commander setzt.  
  
Jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt.  
Unauffällig schiebt er die Box mit dem kleinen Tier zu sich ran.  
Kurz schaut er sich um.  
  
Wie zu erwarten erregt das Xindi-Reptil keine Aufmerksamkeit.  
>>Leider…<<  
  
Deutlich verstimmt, für den Rest der Personen im Essensbereich aber immer noch so gut wie unsichtbar, betätigt Kush’nam an der Box einen kleinen Knopf.  
Es findet ein Luft austausch statt und jetzt riecht man das ekelige Tier.  
  
Sofort drückt er auf einen weiteren Knopf und die Wühlmaus ist frei!  
  
Frei, nach Stunden in dieser kleinen box!  
Frei, munter und hungrig.  
  
Sie streckt nur kurz ihren Kopf hoch.  
  
>>Ekeliges kleines Vieh!<<  
  
Dann riecht sie etwas.  
Ein Fest für ihre Geruchssinne.  
  
So schnell kann Kush‘nam kaum gucken, da jagt die Maus davon und zwischen den Beinen der sitzenden Offiziere hin und her.  
  
„Ieeehhh! Da war was an meinem Bein!“  
  
„Ich habs auch gespürt!“  
  
„Was ist das?“  
  
Die jungen Wesen springen auf und schauen sich erschrocken um.  
  
„Da!“  
Ein junger Mann zeigt auf die Maus die gerade zu einem sagenhaften Luftsprung ansetzt.  
  
Ihr Fell weht, ihre Nase saugt den bezaubernden Geruch auf und sie fliegt, fliegt und fliegt gen Geruchsquelle.  
  
„Oh mein Gott!“  
  
Lenard sieht das 40 cm Meter große Tier zu spät.  
  
Es landet wild schnaubend auf ihm.  
  
„AHHHH!“  
  
Er schlägt es weg.  
  
„Uhh…das mag es nicht.“  
  
Kush’nam lässt die Box in seiner Tasche verschwinden und bleibt seelenruhig sitzen, während die anderen aus dem Essensbereich stürmen.  
  
„Was ist das?!“  
  
Der Lieutenant wird wieder angesprungen.  
  
Die Maus empfindet Liebe, er empfindet puren Ekel.  
  
„Elena! Was… wo kommt die her?“  
  
„Ieehhh ich hab keine Ahnung!“  
  
Die Frau ist bereits aufgestanden und auf Abstand zu Lenard gegangen.  
  
>>Sie greift nicht ein…? Nein, sie ist nicht geeignet. Nicht mutig genug. Wobei, kann auch daran liegen, dass das Vieh doch sehr ekelig ist.<<  
Kush’nam betrachtet die beiden weiter und gibt Elena noch nicht ganz auf.  
  
„Hilfe!“  
  
Lenard rennt los. Er stolpert über Bänke, Stühle, Tische.  
Er reißt Tablette zu Boden und schreit das halbe Deck zusammen.  
  
„Bleib mal stehen, dann kriege ich sie vielleicht!“  
  
Die kleine Frau macht sich daran die Maus zu fangen, diese rennt aber viel zu schnell dem geliebten Geruch entgegen.  
  
Lenard fällt wieder, diesmal bleibt er liegen.  
  
„Aua! Mein Bein!“  
  
Das war es. Kush’nam hat genug gesehen, er will gehen, ehe einer der beiden noch anfängt zu weinen.  
  
Und die Wühlmaus springt, fliegt und landet zufrieden auf Lenard. Sie reibt ihren Körper genüsslich an seinen Oberschenkeln.  
  
„Mach das es aufhört!“, ruft er verzweifelt und Elena versucht das Tier aufzunehmen, welches grummelig faucht, als sie es von der gut riechenden Stelle wegziehen will.  
  
>>Beide ungeeignet…<<  
Kush’nam geht nachdenklich den Flur entlang als ein paar Sicherheitsoffiziere ihm entgegen stürmen.  
  
„Aus dem Weg!“, rufen sie.  
  
>>Oh ich werde wahrgenommen…<<  
  
Er sieht den Personen hinterher wie sie zu dem kreischenden Lieutenant am Boden rennen.  
  
„Dann zum nächsten Punkt.“  
  
~~~~  
  
Ensign Cora, Lenard, Elena, all die konnte Kush’nam schon ausschließen.  
  
Aber noch hat er Hoffnung.  
  
Eigentlich wäre Ennari Ree jetzt an der Reihe gewesen.  
  
Der Xindi hält viel von dieser Frau.  
Sie ist stark, autoritär und sie kann sich durchsetzen. Sie ist charmant und…  
  
>>…wenn man so überlegt perfekt geeignet!<<  
  
Leider muss sich Kush’nam eingestehen, dass die Chancen sie für diesen Job zu bekommen oder zu überzeugen, sehr gering sind.  
  
Obgleich er sehr überzeugend sein kann und auch seine Methoden hat, seinen Willen durchzusetzen, sollte ein Captain schon ein Captain bleiben und lieber gegen Berichte kämpfen als gegen aufsässigen Kunden.  
  
„Hach…“  
  
Kush’nam muss seufzen.  
Was für eine undankbare Aufgabe ist das jetzt geworden?  
  
Aber noch bestand Hoffnung! Noch waren immerhin drei Personen auf seiner Liste, welcher er ansatzweise als geeignet erachtete.  
  
>>Und viel Zeit habe ich ja leider nicht mehr…<<  
  
~~~~~  
  
„Deck 7 Sektion 5“, sagt der Xindi an als er in den Turbolift tritt.  
Er nickt zwei weiteren anwesenden zu, welche sich auf respektvollem Abstand zu ihm in die hintere Ecke drücken.  
  
>>Immerhin etwas!<<  
  
Der Lift ruckt an und kommt kurze Zeit später zum stehen.  
  
Gezielt wählt er den schnellsten Weg zur Krankenstation.  
  
Er schafft es bisher wunderbar größere Ansammlungen von Humanoiden zu meiden.  
  
Hier überholt er wild diskutierende Techniker, da umläuft er mehrere weibliche Wesen, welche sich über den neusten Klatsch und Tratsch unterhalten.  
  
Um diese Uhrzeit ist immer viel los in den Gängen der Station, das müsste Kush’nam wissen.  
Der Xindi regt sich dennoch auf und schnaubt einmal unerfreut, als er sein Tempo schon wieder das anderer Personen anpassen muss.  
  
Mit kleinen Schritten schiebt er sich voran, zur erhofften Abzweigung war es nicht mehr weit.  
  
>>Endlich!<<  
  
Er biegt ab und…  
Schon stolpern zwei aufgeregte Offiziere in den Rücken des Xindi.  
  
„Oh du?“  
  
>>Wie bitte?<<  
Kush’nam zieht etwas Augenbrauenartiges hoch.  
  
„Tut mir Leid Kush’nam, haben dich nicht gesehen!“  
  
Die junge Frau lächelt lieb.  
  
Der Repteloid kennt sie überhaupt nicht.  
>>Woher weiß die wie ich heiße? Ach ja…natürlich…<<  
  
„Komm jetzt!“ meint ein junger Trill neben ihr aufgeregt.  
„Ich will hier weg!…“  
  
Sie nickt Kush’nam noch einmal zu und lässt sich dann von dem Mann mitschleifen.  
  
Ehe der Xindi sich fragen kann, was überhaupt los ist, sieht er es selbst.  
Vor dem Eingang der Krankenstation hatte sich ein großer Ring aus Leuten gebildet.  
  
Große und kleine Wesen, Offiziere und Zivilisten stehen aufgeregt redend um etwas herum.  
  
Kush’nam nährt sich dem Szenario mit schnellen Schritten.  
  
Jetzt nimmt auch er es wahr.  
Jemand ruft laut: „Das können Sie nicht machen!“  
Die Stimme klingt verwirrt und aufgebracht.  
  
Noch einmal beschleunigt er seine Schritte und kommt in der Gruppe aus Personen an, welche sich um einen wild rufenden Mann aufgestellt haben.  
  
„Was machen… Sie mit… mir?“  
  
„Ganz ruhig! Wir bringen sie wieder auf die Krankenstation. Da helfe ich Ihnen!“  
  
Er erkennt die Ärztin, Claril E’Char, wie sie die Hände erhoben auf einen wütenden Cairn zugeht.  
  
Der Mann stottert und haspelt.  
Er wirkt unsicher und aggressiv.  
  
„Oh man, wenn Telepathen ausflippen, kriege ich immer ne Gänsehaut“, murmelt ein Risaner neben Kush’nam.  
  
„Guck mal, wie wütend der ist!“, sagt ein Mensch neben ihm aufgeregt.  
  
„Sollten wir nicht eingreifen…?“  
Die zögerliche Frage vom Risaner geht unter.  
  
Er zuckt erschrocken zusammen als der tobende Mann auf Claril zu springt.  
  
„Oh Gott!“  
  
„Bleiben Sie ruhig Ensig!“, ruft Claril und versucht selbstsicher zu wirken.  
„Alles wird gut…“  
  
„Die…Die Bilder“, stöhnt der Offizier und hält sich die Stirn.  
„Machen Sie…aufhören!“  
  
„Sie reagieren allergisch auf Kontramizil, es verstärkt ihre telepathischen Eindrücke! Wenn Sie ruhig bleiben, dann kann ich Sie behandeln!“  
  
„Nein!“  
Der Mann löst die Hände von seiner Stirn und schaut wutentbrannt zur Ärztin.  
  
„Sie machen das…Bilder!“  
  
„Nein Ensign, das bin nicht ich!“  
  
  
Der Cairn beleidigt die Ärztin wüst und Kush’nam schiebt sich an den staunenden Crewmen vorbei in die erste Reihe.  
  
>>Die haben keinen Mumm einzugreifen, wenn er ihr was tut, ist er dran!<<  
  
Noch beobachtet der Xindi die Situation, aber nicht mehr lange.  
  
„Tais!“  
  
Plötzlich springt der Bruder der Trill Ärztin vor sie.  
  
„Was machst du hier?“, fragt sie aufgeregt.  
  
„Auf dich ein Auge haben! Ich habe die Stationssicherheit alarmiert!“  
  
„Ich habe alles im Griff“, beteuert die hübsche Frau und stellt sich wieder vor ihren Bruder.  
  
„Ja das sehe ich!“  
Er zieht sie an ihrem Arm sofort zurück und hält sie hinter sich.  
  
„Komm runter Hakul! Das sind die Nebenwirkungen des Medikaments.“  
  
Der Zorn des verwirrten Offiziers richtet sich nun auf Tais.  
Ins einem Kopf wird er von wilden Bilder geplagt, die Leute um ihn denken zu laut, er sieht zu viel.  
  
Wieder entfährt einigen in der Menge ein erschrockener laut.  
  
„Ihr wollt…mir…wehtun!“  
  
„Wir wollen dir helfen!“  
  
„Lügner!“  
  
„Ganz cool, wir kriegen das hin!“  
  
„Lügner, ihr wollte mir… schaden!“  
  
„Keiner will das!“, ruft Claril hilflos.  
  
Der Ensign läuft auf die beiden Trill zu.  
  
„Hey, bleib wo du bist!“  
Tais hebt die Hand.  
„Hey! Keinen Schritt weiter, oder…“  
  
Zu spät.  
Der Offizier hat bereits ausgeholt und trifft Tais mit einem harten Schlag am Kopf.  
Dieser rappelt sich sofort wieder auf und ringt den anderen zu Boden.  
  
„Jungs!“, ruft Claril und versucht die beiden ineinander verkeilten Männer zu trennen.  
Immer wieder schlägt der Patient auf Tais ein, immer wieder kontert dieser.  
  
Die Menge fängt an zu jubeln und Kush‘nam zweifelt noch mehr an den moralischen Werten der Sternenflotte.  
Kaum einer macht Anstalten sich einzumischen und zu helfen.  
Viele junge, viel zu junge Leuten schauen hilflos umher.  
  
>>Ich habe keine Lust mehr mir das anzusehen…!<<  
Der Repteloid tritt vor um die Situation zu beenden, doch dann…  
Eine Gruppe Sicherheitsleute schiebt die Menge aus dem Weg.  
  
„Aven! Endlich!“  
Claril hört auf Tais an den Schultern zu ziehen und geht bei Seite als der Bajoraner sich zu den beiden Streithähnen gesellt.  
  
Mit einem kräftigen Ruck löst er Tais mühelos von dem anderen.  
  
„Was willst… du denn?“, mault der verwirrte Ensign und schuppst Aven sofort als er sich wieder aufgestellt hat.  
  
„Ganz ruhig, ich will dir nicht wehtun!“  
Der Bajoraner schaut kurz über seine Schulter.  
  
Seine Leute stehen bereit, der Angreifer müsste einsehen, dass er hier keine Chance mehr hat.  
  
Aber die Drogen scheinen das normale denken aussetzen zu lassen.  
  
„Nein!“  
Ein der Mann greift Aven an, wieder mit einem Faustschlag zu Gesicht.  
Noch ehe er nur die Hälfte der Strecke zu Avens Körper zurück gelegt hat, geht Aven in den Angriff hinein.  
Er blockt den Arm, gibt dem Cairn gleichzeitig einen kräftigen Schlag gegen die Brust und umläuft ihn blitzschnell um ihn zu würgen.  
  
Nicht in der Lage den Griff des starken Lieutenant zu lösen wird der Angreifer nach einige Sekunden bewusstlos.  
  
Die Menge beginnt schon sich aufzulösen, aber Kush‘nam bleibt stehen.  
  
„Alles okay?“, fragt Aven und legt den bewusstlosen Patienten sanft zu Boden.  
„Bei euch beiden?“  
  
Tais hält sich seine Platzwunde an der Stirn während Claril ihren Bruder an sich drückt.  
  
„Wir sind okay“, meint sie erleichtert und schaut zu wie Avens Leute den Mann Handschellen anlegen.  
  
„Soll er wieder auf die Krankenstation?“  
  
„Ja, wir werden ein Kraftfeld errichten.“  
  
„Und die Medikamente wechseln“, schließt sich Tais an.  
  
Aven geht zu den beiden herüber.  
„Das war mutig Tais.“  
Er klopft dem Trill auf die Schulter.  
  
„Au…“, meint dieser bei Avens kräftigen Schlag.  
„Naja, wohl eher idiotisch so wie ich einstecken musste. Aber immerhin geht’s meiner Schwester gut.“  
  
Claril gibt ihrem Bruder einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
„Danke Tais.“  
  
Der angesprochene grinst stolz.  
  
„Und danke auch dir Aven!“  
  
Sie stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst Aven ebenfalls auf die Wange, welcher sichtlich damit überfordert ist.  
  
Kush’nam verzieht unliebsam sein Gesicht als er sieht wie die schöne Ärztin den Bajoraner küsst.  
  
„Ist…ist doch mein Job“, meint Aven verlegen.  
  
„Sei nicht so bescheiden!“  
  
„Ja“, stimmt Tais mit ein, „Du bist wirklich nützlich!“  
  
„Und wie!“, lacht Claril und klopft Aven auf den Oberarm.  
  
Das war es.  
Er mochte es nicht, aber wenn Doktor E‘Char diesen Mann lobt, dann wird er was haben.  
  
Kush’nam verschwindet wieder in der Masse und geht davon.  
  
~~~~~  
  
„Aven Cashard? Dieser ruhige Bajoraner?“  
Raxel schaut erschrocken auf und legt den Zugenschaber weg mit dem er seit zwanzig Minuten versucht eine Gradum-Frucht zu schneiden.  
  
„Ja, er ist nützlich.“  
  
„Nützlich? Kush’nam, an ihn hatte ich eher weniger gedacht, wie kommst du darauf, dass er geeignet ist? Und warum nicht Kitan? Er ist perfekt!“  
  
„Kitan ist nicht auf der Station, das habe ich dir schon gesagt. Er fällt aus!“  
  
„Aber er wäre perfekt!“  
  
„Kannst du noch drei Wochen warten?“  
  
„Woher weißt du wie lange er weg ist?“  
  
Kush’nam schweigt.  
  
„Himmel Kush’nam!“  
Raxel fuchtelt mit seinem Zungenscharber herum und realisiert jetzt erst, dass er damit nichts schneiden kann.  
  
„Verflixt!“  
>>Ich kann keine drei Wochen warten.<<  
  
„Nun gut, also Aven? Wieso?“  
  
Kush’nam läuft langsam in Raxels Quartier auf und ab.  
„Er ist stark, groß, sieht gut aus, zumindest laut einigen Aussagen der Humanoiden.“  
  
„Aber er redet kaum! Er hat keinen Charme…!Er wirkt kühl und abweisend!“  
  
„Er kann deine Einrichtung aber beschützen! Er ist in einer leitenden Position. Er hat Autorität!“  
  
„Ach, deine Kriterien sind ja grausam“, stöhnt Raxel genervt.  
  
„Diese sind entscheidend!“  
  
„Ich will Kitan!“  
  
„Der ist doch nicht da!“  
  
„Was? Seit wann?“  
  
Kush’nam verspürt das Bedürfnis Raxel wieder an den Hals zu gehen. Er ignoriert die Frage einfach geschickt.  
  
„Aven ist perfekt“, beteuert der Xindi.  
  
„Wirklich?“  
  
„Ja“, zischt Kush’nam überzeugend.  
  
„Dann will ich diesen Andorianer!“, strahlt Raxel.  
  
„Er ist ein Bajoraner…Oder zumindest ein Bajoranischer Hybrid.“  
  
„Ja, den!“  
  
Raxel schleppt sich mit der hartschalen Frucht und einer Art Messer zu Kush‘nam herüber.  
  
Langsam übergibt er beides dem Xindi, der anschließend so gut ist und dem Denobulaner die Frucht öffnet.  
  
„Und hast du schon mit ihm gesprochen?“  
  
„Mit Cashard? Nein…“  
Der Xindi betrachtet Raxel dabei, wie dieser genüsslich die Frucht verputzt.  
  
„Dann solltest du das tun.“  
  
„Ich werde ihn einfach holen.“  
  
„Einfach holen? Wir müssen vorher mit ihm reden! Nicht einfach holen!“  
  
„Und was ist…wenn er sich nicht kooperativ zeigt?“  
Ein Grinsen zeichnet sich in Kush’nams schuppigen Gesicht ab.  
  
„Er wird das verstehen müssen, immerhin bitten wir ihn ja nett, oder?“  
  
~~~~~einen Tag später  
  
Avens Tag war mehr als bescheiden.  
  
>>Ständig vor Ennari wegzulaufen nervt, die Aufgaben nerven…<<  
  
Er schultert seine Sporttasche um und schleppt sich in Richtung seines Quartiers.  
  
Mit seinem ganzen Leben hier auf SB173 war er irgendwie in einer Sackgasse angekommen. Die Frau die er so sehr liebte, hatte er viel zu sehr verschreckt. Sich aber eine klärendem Gespräch zu stellen schaffte er nicht. Seine Aufgaben waren einfach monoton und er hatte das Gefühl mehr ein Platzhalter in der Sternenflotte und ihrer Personalplanung zu sein. Er fühlte sich wie ein Statist, Tag ein Tag aus. Und sein Leben stagnierte einfach.  
  
„Okay…“, murrt er.  
„Jetzt mal positiv denken.“  
  
>>Ein warmes Bad, etwas essen und dann schlafen…<<  
Aven versucht alles um sich selbst zu motivieren ehe er seinen Türöffner bedienen will.  
Seine Finger sind ein paar Zentimeter vor dem Sensor als er plötzlich…  
  
„Uff!“  
  
Mit großer Kraft wird er zurück gezogen und auf der anderen Seite an der Wand fixiert.  
  
„Aven Cashard!“  
Kush’nam schaut ihn durchdringend an.  
Seine Schlitzaugen scannen den Bajoraner aufmerksam.  
  
Dieser greift mit seinen beiden Händen an die Handgelenke des anderen und versucht den Griff an seinem Oberkörper zu lösen.  
  
„Was soll das?“  
>>Spinnt der?!<<  
Aven schaut in die aggressiven Augen eines Repteloiden. Sie wirken kalt und angsteinflößend, so als würde Kush’nam Aven in alle Stücke reißen wollen.  
>>Wie kommt es das ich ihn nicht bemerkt habe?<<  
  
„Ruhig!“  
Kush’nam greift noch etwas fester zu um Avens mickrige Fluchtversuche zu verhindern.  
„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe!“  
  
„Lass mich los du Spinner!“  
  
Aven hat die Nase voll und tritt mit seinem rechten Bein gegen das von Kush‘nam.  
Sicher konnte er diesen Angriff nicht mit voller Kraft ausführen, irgendwas in Avens Kopf sagt ihm, das Kush’nam immer noch ein Zivilist ist.  
Dennoch verzieht der Xindi keine Miene als das Schienbein das Andorianers gegen seins trifft.  
  
„Mutig Cashard! 40 Sekunden!“  
  
„Was?“  
Aven atmet schwer. Immer noch versucht er den Griff von Kush’nma zu lösen.  
  
„40 Sekunden ist das längste was ein Humanoid je gegen mich im waffenlosen Kampf geschafft hat!“  
  
Jetzt bekommt der Bajoraner Angst.  
Was will der Typ nur von ihm?  
  
„Also? Wir brauchen deine Hilfe! Komm mit!“  
  
„Niemals! Lass mich los!“  
All das Zerren und Ziehen hilft nichts.  
  
„Bitte“, sagt Kush’nam um sich an die Regeln zu halten.  
  
„Nein!“  
  
Und jetzt schlägt de Xindi zu.  
  
Ein Hieb mit roher Gewalt trifft Aven und lässt ihn gegen die Wand hinter sich auf den Boden prallen.  
  
Kush’nam wartet kurz. Als er sich sicher ist, dass Aven bewusstlos ist, schulter er ihn auf und verschwindet im Gang.  
  
~~~~  
  
E u.. mi.. Le..i!“  
  
Aven hört eine Stimme aus weiter Ferne, verschwommen und leise.  
  
„E.. tut m..r s.. leid!“  
>>Wieder? Was ist das?<<  
  
Es tut mir so leid Aven!  
  
>>Bei den Propheten, bin ich?...<<  
  
„Aven!“  
  
Jemand fällt ihm um den Hals und drückt ihn noch mehr in den warmen weichen Untergrund.  
  
Es ist Raxel der den Bajoraner fest umschlungen hält.  
  
„Was…?“  
  
„Du bist wach!“  
  
„Wo…wo bin ich?“  
  
Aven versucht sich umzuschauen, aber Raxels Griff macht es fast unmöglich.  
  
„In meinem Quartier!“  
  
Aven schaut entsetzte gegen die Decke.  
„Lass mich los!“, ruft er und drückt Raxel sofort weg.  
„Was…was ist das hier?“  
  
„Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen“, meint der Denobulaner aufrichtig und lässt den Kopf hängen.  
  
„Wir hatten wirklich nicht vor die weh zu tun…“  
  
Während der Barkeeper redet setzt sich Aven auf.  
Er befindet sich in einem wenig beleuchteten Raum.  
>>Ein Schreibtisch, ein Replikator, Kleidung… immerhin noch auf SB173..<<  
  
„Was hat das alles hier zu bedeuten?“, fragt Aven immer noch leicht orientierungslos.  
  
„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe…“  
  
Und jetzt erkennt Aven in der dunkelsten Ecke des Raumes Kush’nam, der ihn unentwegt anstarrt.  
  
Von einer liegenden Position aus wirkt der Xindi noch bedrohlicher.  
  
„Was sollte das?“  
Aven zeigt mit seinem Finger auf Kush’nam.  
  
„Lass mich das erklären!“  
Raxel geht sofort dazwischen.  
  
„Bitte…Denn, um es mal so zu formulieren, eine andere Wahl hast du eh gerade nicht.“  
  
~~  
  
Mittlerweile sitzt der Bajoraner.  
Keine Fesseln, keine körperlichen Bedrohungen.  
  
Der Vorschlag der beiden alleine macht ihn so fassungslos, dass er nicht aufstehen kann.  
  
„Ist…ist das euer ernst?“, krächzt er geschockt als er sich Raxels anliegen angehört hat.  
  
„Ja“, meint dieser leise.  
  
„Ich…“  
Aven denkt.  
Dann denkt er erneut. Vielleicht hatte er etwas falsch verstanden?  
  
Er schaut die beiden an.  
  
>>Die meinen das ernst!<<  
  
„Also ihr meint das ernst?“  
Er muss es noch mal fragen.  
  
„Ja“, grummelt diesmal auch Kush’nam.  
  
„Schau Aven, wir setzen unsere Hoffnungen in dich. Ich setze meine Hoffnungen in dich!“  
  
„Ist euch klar, dass ihr mich verprügelt und verschleppt habt um mir so einen Mist aufzutischen?“  
  
„Also so gesehen hat nur Kush’nam zugeschlagen und ich habe mich schon dafür entschuldigt!“  
Raxel gibt Kush’nam mit seinem Ellenbogen einen Stoß in die Seite.  
  
„Entschuldigung Lieutenant“, zischt er.  
„Kommt nicht wieder vor.“  
  
„Scheiße, es ist aber schon passiert!“  
  
„Willst du vielleicht einen Zitronen Tee?“  
Raxel will alles tun damit Aven sich beruhigt. Wobei er mehr als nachvollziehen kann, dass der Bajoraner auf 180 ist.  
  
Aber die Situation ist passiert, sie müssen das Beste daraus machen.  
  
„Dann…dann lass mich dich als Person fragen Aven. Nicht als Barkeeper. Ich Raxel, frage dich, Aven, ob du mir hilfst.“  
  
Aven schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
Zugegeben, das was die beiden da verlangten war nichts unmögliches. Die Zeitspanne war mehr als überschaubar.  
  
Den Aufwand und das Drama welches beide darum initiierten war völlig übertrieben.  
  
Aven weiß nicht, ob es an dem K.O-Schlag liegt, aber er zieht für ein paar Sekunden wirklich in Erwägung es zu machen.  
  
„Selbst wenn ich dir als Aven helfen wollen würde, ich kann nicht! Ich bin zeitlich eingebunden!“  
  
„Kann man das nicht regeln?“, fragt Raxel unsicher.  
  
„Sicher kann man das“, meint Kush’nam und hat wieder diesen unheimlichen Blick drauf.  
  
„Nein, egal was ihr plant, nein!“  
  
„Aber wir müssen was tun Aven, es ist höchste Zeit!“  
  
„Sucht euch einen anderen! Ich helfe keinen Leuten die mich schlagen!“  
  
„Du hilfst ja auch nicht Kush’nam sondern mir! Bitte! Du bist der einzige!“  
  
„Das reicht, ich gehe!“  
  
Aven steht auf und zeitgleich Raxel.  
  
Der Denobulaner stürzt über die Couch zu dem Offizier und hängt sich an ihn dran.  
  
„Bitte!“  
  
„Nein, es geht nicht! Verstehe es doch! Ich habe Verpflichtungen.“  
  
„Uh ja die Sternenflotte“, moppert Raxel und lässt von Aven ab.  
„Was tut die für dich, mhm? Sie schickt dich in den Krieg, dann auf einen Posten der gerade frei ist. Du bist nicht mal Pilot! Du kommst in eine fremde Crew, in den Quadranten wo du nie hinwolltest!“  
  
Aven zögert kurz.  
Raxel hat mit all diesen Aussagen genau ins schwarze getroffen.  
Einen Moment ärgert sich Aven darüber, dass er sich hin und wieder doch einfach mal dem Denobulaner anvertraut hat.  
>>Barkeeper wissen wirklich viel…<<  
  
Aber all das rechtfertigt nicht Raxels Bitte.  
  
Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen macht Aven einen weiteren Schritt zur Tür.  
  
„Okay! Dann sieh es als Urlaub!“, ruft der Denobulaner.  
„Betrachte es als weitere Herausforderung! Als Horizont Erweiterung! Religiösen Selbstfindungstrip?...“  
  
„Wirklich Raxel, ich…“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß, du kannst nicht. Aber wenn du könntest, wenn du nur Aven wärst und nicht unterschätzter Offizier der ach so tolle Sternenflotte, was würdest du dann sagen?“  
  
>>Ja…<<  
Da ist sich Aven sicher. Es ist ja nichts großartiges und er kann es sich durchaus spannend vorstellen, aber…  
  
„Dieser unterschätze Offizier ist nun aber mal leider einer!“  
  
„Dann kann Captain Ree was dran drehen, oder?“  
Kush’nam sieht zu Aven auf und rührt sich kein Stück.  
  
„Richtig!“  
Raxel klatscht in die Hände.  
  
„Du fragst sie einfach!“  
  
„Ich…?“  
>>…Mit ihr reden?<<  
„Niemals!“  
Die ganzen unterdrückten Gefühle schnüren Aven die Luft ab.  
  
Raxel merkt sofort, dass er da einen wunden Punkt erwischt hat.  
  
„Nun, dann fragen wir sie zusammen, oder? Immerhin ist das ja im Interesse von allen. Wenn nicht sogar ein Punkt der Stationssicherheit!“  
  
Aven schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Ihr seid bescheuert, wisst ihr das?“  
  
„Originell!“  
„Oh man…“  
Aven zuckt mit den Schulter und gibt sich geschlagen.  
  
Nicht, weil er nicht noch weitere Gegenargumente hätte.  
Nicht etwa, weil diese Idee plötzlich Sinn machen würde.  
Sondern weil er sich wirklich darauf freuen würde, eine andere Perspektive zu haben.  
  
Vielleicht haben die Propheten selbst für ihn diese Chance hervor bestimmt?  
  
Es ist sein recht einem Crewmitglied zu helfen.  
Ein Trotz kommt in ihm auf.  
>>Zudem ist es nur auf Zeit…<<  
Soll die tolle Verelan Crew zusehen, wie sie das ohne ihn schafft.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Da drängten sich also ein Wandschrank, ein echsenartiges Wesen und ein verwirrter Barkeeper auf Deck 4.  
  
Immer wieder hat Aven den Drang zu gehen, weg zu rennen, doch die beiden Gestalten hinter ihm verhindern das.  
  
„Da wären wir“, meint Raxel heiter und hat sich seine Aussage dreimal überlegt.  
Aber ja, sie standen wirklich vor Captain Rees Quartier, da ist er sich sicher.  
Immerhin hat er vier mal das Namensschild gelesen, diesmal vertut er sich nicht.  
  
Als Kush’nam bestätigend nickt atmet Raxel auf.  
„Es fällt mir immer schwerer mich zu konzentrieren…“, sagt der Denobulaner.  
  
„Warum zögerst du das ganze auch so raus? Mal ehrlich, wenn du rechtzeitig schlafen würdest, dann hätten wir jetzt nicht so einen Zeitdruck und solche Probleme.“  
Aven richtet sich noch einmal seine zerknautschte Uniform.  
  
„Weißt du Aven, wenn ich schlafe, bin ich absolut außer Gefecht gesetzt. Ich brauche Personen denen ich blind vertrauen kann um mich. Nun ja, das wäre im Rahmen einer Familie kein Problem. Aber ohne Frauen und Kinder muss ich auf Freunde auf dieser Station ausweichen und da bin ich mir manchmal unsicher…“  
Raxel linst über seine Schulter zu Kush’nam.  
  
„Ey!“  
  
„War nicht so gemeint. Aber bis auf dich habe ich ja keinen…“  
  
Er legt zunächst seine Hand auf Kush’nams Schulter, stützt sich dann aber schnell ab.  
„Puhh…bin ich erschöpft…“  
  
„Okay“, erkennt Aven langsam wirklich den Ernst der Lage.  
  
„Also los Lieutenant, vorsprechen!“  
  
Die strenge Stimme von Kush’nam lässt Aven kurz erzittern. Er dreht sich zu Ennaris Tür.  
  
>>Das ist gar nicht so einfach… <<  
Je länger er den Türöffner anstarrt, desto mehr setzt sich sein Fluchtinstinkt durch. Er will Ennari nicht sehen, er kann nicht. In ihm breiten sich wieder diese Gefühle aus, Wut, Angst, Trauer… alles zusammen will ihn wieder überwältigen.  
  
Bisher konnte er immer vor ihr weglaufen.  
  
Noch einmal prüft er seine Uniform.  
Sieht er gut aus?  
>>Als ob sie das noch interessieren würde, die hasst mich doch jetzt eh…<<  
  
Hinter ihm stehen zwei verzweifelte Gestalten von SB173. Vor ihm liegt eine Herausforderung.  
  
>>Gut…!<<  
Und Aven will sie versuchen anzunehmen.  
Zögerlich bedient er den Türöffner.

 -****- Ennari Ree  
Leise dringt sanfte, elektronisch erzeugte Musik an Ennaris Ohr. Sie hatte diese Musik in den alten Archiven der Sternenflotte gefunden. Sie stammte wohl aus dem Anfängen des 21 Jahrhunderts der Erde. Fast passte es zu dem Buch, welches sie, zwar repliziert, dennoch in Orginalformat, in ihren Händen hält. Ungefähr ein Jahrhundert trennten das Buch und die Musik, doch es war gut genug für sie.  
  
Immer wieder musste sie lächeln und sich vor Augen halten, wann dieses Buch geschrieben wurde. 1932, als auf der Erde mit fossilen Brennstoffen getriebene Kraftwagen mit das komfortabelste und schnellste Fortbewegungsmittel waren und in Europa ein ungeheuerlicher Krieg und Verbrechen an einer ganzen Rasse bevorstand, schrieb dieser Hans Dominik über Fluggeräte, welche mit mehrfacher Schallgeschwindigkeit flogen und senkrecht starteten. Von einer Menschheit, die friedlich zusammenlebte, über Ländergrenzen hinweg. Welche sich austauschte in Forschung und anderen Bereichen. Und das als Mitglied dieser Nation, welche sich später gegen alle anderen erheben sollte.  
  
Was für die damalige Zeit phänomenale Science Fiction gewesen sein musste, war für Ennari längst Vergangenheit. Auf Trill hatte man diese Luftfahrzeuge lange Zeit benutzt. Zugegeben, vor sehr langer Zeit.  
  
>>Eigentlich ironisch…<<, denkt Ennari bei sich.  
  
Diese Luftfahrzeuge, die er dort beschrieb, waren nie auf der Erde gebaut worden. Zumindest nicht in der Form. Dafür hatte es sie auf Trill gegeben. Lichtjahre weg von der Erde. Sogar nicht lang nach der Zeit, als er sie beschrieben hatte. Oder sogar währenddessen?  
  
Biepbiep. Biepbiep.  
  
Der Türsummer reißt sie aus ihren Gedanken und aus ihrem Buch. Behutsam legt sie das im Buch verarbeitete Band als Lesezeichen in die Seite, auf der sie stehengeblieben war. „Der Wettflug der Nationen“ landet behutsam auf dem Tischchen neben ihrer Couch, dann steht sie auf, geht zur Tür und drückt den Öffner.  
  
„Ah!“, entfährt es Ennari und sie stolpert einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Als sich die Türflügel geöffnet hatten, befanden sich wenige Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht die echsenartigen Augen von Kush’nam.  
  
Und dann war da noch…  
  
>>Aven<<, durchfährt es sie wie ein Blitz.  
  
Unwillkürlich gleitet ihr Blick über den Sicherheitsoffizier. Dessen passgeformte Uniform wie immer makellos an seinem Körper saß.  
Und sie steht da in einer Art Freizeitgewand, wie es auf Trill im Herbst und Winter üblich war. Es ist grün, war aus einem weichen, fast flauschigem Material mit zu ihren Händen weiter werdenden Ärmeln, während es um ihren Oberkörper nicht zu weit geschnitten war, um dennoch wärmend zu sein. Dennoch sieht es leicht aus und genauso leicht und bequem trug es sich auch.  
  
Mehrere Tage nach dem Vorfall auf dem Shuttle und dem auf der Krankenstation waren sie sich aus dem Weg gegangen. Doch je mehr Tage vergingen, desto mehr hatte sie sich angepasst. Daran gewöhnt, wie er sie anschaute, wenn sie in einem Raum zusammen waren. Jedes Mal stach es Ennari in der Magengegend. So sehr es belastend gewesen war, ihm nicht ihre Gefühle zeigen zu können, so war es um mehrere Faktoren belastender, ihn so abweisend zu erleben. Jedes Mal, wenn sie versuchte, auf ihn zuzugehen, zu sehen, wie er auswich. Doch sie wollte ihm alle Zeit geben, die er brauchte.  
  
Nachdem sie Aven mehrere Male gemustert hatte, realisiert sie die anderen Personen hinter Aven richtig.  
  
>>Raxel und…. Kush’nam?<<  
  
„Hi!“, presst sie verdattert hervor. „Was führt euch hierher?“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Eigentlich wollten wir…“, setzt Raxel heiter an, bricht dann aber ab.  
>>Was wollten wir noch mal?<<  
  
„Stationssicherheit“, brummt der Xindi.  
  
„Wir müssen dringend mit dir reden…“, sagt Aven vorsichtig.  
Sie zu duzen war ein Reflex, mittlerweile fühlte sich das einfach nur falsch an.  
  
„Ah!“  
Raxel fuchtelt mit den Armen in der Luft herum.  
„Ich weiß es wieder!“  
  
„Wunderbar!“  
Kush’nam drückt Aven und Raxel blitzartig durch die Türöffnung geradewegs in Ennaris Quartier. Die Trill stolpert zwei Schritte rückwärts als sich die drei Gestalten durch den Rahmen zwängen.  
  
„Dürfen wir reinkommen?“, fragt Raxel lieb und steht breit grinsend mitten in Ennaris Quartier.  
  
„Wir sind schon drin du Idiot!“  
Kush’nam zieht seinen Freund am Oberarm zu sich.  
„Konzentriere dich!“  
  
Das Gezeter der beiden anderen nimmt Aven nicht wahr.  
Er ist das erste mal in Ennaris Quartier.  
  
Eigentlich will er sich umsehen.  
Dann wieder doch nicht.  
Er zwingt sich mit seinen Augen nur einen Punkt anzusehen, dass das ausgerechnet die Frau ist, kann er nicht verhindern.  
Er versucht es, er kämpft und dann verliert er…  
Sie Augen bleiben wo sie sind, auf Ennari.  
  
Wieder überschlagen sich seine Gefühle und Gedanken, doch diesmal, jetzt wo er nicht weglaufen kann, spürt er die Reue ganz besonders.  
>>Es tut mir leid…<<  
Fast hätte er das gesagt, aber dann tut es ein anderer.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich noch so spät stören“, sagt Raxel ruhig.  
„Aber es ist wichtig!“  
  
Aven spürt den Blick der beiden anderen und nickt bestätigend.  
  
>>Sie ist so hübsch… verdammt…<<  
  
„Dürfen wir uns setzten?“  
Raxel deutet auf eine Couch in der Mitte des Zimmers.  
  
„Komm Cashard!“  
Kush’nam zieht Aven mit und erlaubt ihm so endlich woanders hinzusehen.  
  
Dabei wollte er den Blickkontakt zu Ennari nicht verlieren…  
Noch nicht…  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Kommt… rein???“, antwortet sie immer noch völlig überrumpelt, während sie den dreien nachschaut, wie sie in ihr Quartier eintreten.  
  
Sekunden später fängt sie sich.  
  
Noch nie hatte sie Besuch von Raxel gehabt. Geschweige denn von Kush’nam!  
Und dann war da noch Aven. Wie automatisch rasten ihre Augen wieder auf den Sicherheitsoffizier ein. Den wie betrunken durch ihr Quartier wankenden Denobulaner nimmt sie nur am Rand wahr, beziehungsweise realisiert ihn, als er sie direkt anspricht und sie ihre Augen von Aven löst und Raxel fixiert.  
  
>>Was ist denn mit ihm los?<<  
Kritisch mustert sie ihn von oben bis unten.  
  
„Sicher doch. Setzt euch.“, bietet sie an, bevor sie zu dem von ihr normal nicht genutzten Couchteil hechtet um dort die Vielzahl an Kissen, welche über die ganze Fläche verteilt waren, weil Ennari sie dort hingeworfen hatte, an die Seiten der Couch zu räumen.  
  
Etwas kritisch beobachtet sie, wie Kush’nam sich auf die Couch setzt. Der Anblick dieses Reptils auf ihrer Couch, sowie das leichte „knaaaaaarrrrr“ derselben unter dem Gewicht des Xindi war einfach zu viel für sie. Ein breites Grinsen zieht sich unwillkürlich über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie auf der gegenüberliegenden Couch Platz nimmt.  
  
„Worum geht es denn so wichtiges?“, fragt sie und nimmt die Teetasse auf, welche neben dem Buch auf dem Seitentischchen gestanden hatte. Dann nimmt sie einen Schluck und schaut die drei abwechselnd fragend an.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
  
„Ich…“, sagt Raxel  
  
„Wir…“, versucht es Kush’nam.  
  
Aven setzt aus.  
  
Schweigen tritt ein.  
  
„Sag was!“, fordert Raxel und schaut zum Bajoraner.  
  
„Das war eure Idee!“  
Aven hat darauf echt keine Lust.  
  
Beide schauen ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Okay…“, stöhnt er.  
Er will schlafen, seine Ruhe und das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.  
  
„Captain, bitte stellen Sie mich vom Dienst frei.“  
  
„Ja bitte!“  
Raxel nickt zustimmend.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Mitten im Schluck hält Ennari inne, als sie Avens Ansinnen hört.  
  
Doch nicht lange, denn der heiße Tee breitete seine Hitze unerbittlich aus. Leicht hustend schluckt sie die Flüssigkeit hinunter.  
  
„Frei…“ sie hustet nochmal „Freistellen?“, fragt sie mit großen Augen, immer noch abwechselnd die sich verbal kabbelnden Männer anschauend.  
  
Wie mechanisch stellt sie die Tasse zur Seite. Weiter versuchen zu trinken war wohl keine gute Idee. Ein weiteres Mal schüttelt ein Husten die Trill, dann atmet sie einmal tief durch, als der Hustenreiz nachlässt.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Der Bajoraner verdreht die Augen.  
  
„Also das ist so.“  
Er holt tief Luft.  
  
„Raxel hier“, er deutet mit seiner rechten Hand locker auf den Barkeeper, „ist ja Denobulaner. Er muss Winterschlaf halten. Mal wieder übernimmt keiner für diesen Zeitraum.“  
  
„Die Bar für sechs Tage zu schließen ist ein Verbrechen!“  
Raxel setzt sich vor auf den Rand der Couch.  
„Ein Problem für die Stationssicherheit!“  
  
>>Wohl eher für den Geldbeutel…<<  
Aven kann den Gedankengang von Raxel immer noch nicht ganz nachvollziehen.  
  
„Die Bar war noch nie geschlossen seit mein Vater mir sie aufs Auge gedrückt hat! Und das wird sich auch nicht ändern! Aven hier ist sehr fähig! Er wird sie für 6 Tage übernehmen, ich schlafe mich aus und bin danach noch besser als vorher!“  
  
„Ich hab Ihren Sicherheitschef selbst geprüft!“  
Kush’nam zeigt stolz auf sich.  
  
„Darauf gehen wir jetzt nicht ein! Wir langweilen den Captain!“, moppert Raxel von der Seite.  
  
„Also bitte Captain.“  
Aven schaut Ennari durchdringend an.  
„Stellen Sie mich frei.“  
  
>>Bitte Propheten gebt mir diese Chance…<<  
  
Immer noch kam Aven das so absurd vor, aber alles was einen Abstand zwischen ihn der Sternenflotte und somit auch Ennari bringen konnte war ihm recht.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari braucht einige Sekunden, um Avens Erklärungen voll zu realisieren.  
  
Zu absurd war die Geschichte im ersten Moment.  
  
Doch das Denobulaner Winterschlaf halten müssen, war ihr bekannt. Sie hatte es noch nie erlebt, nur immer davon gehört. Doch nun konnte sie sich auch Raxels Verhalten erklären. Es passte zu den Erklärungen wie die Faust aufs Auge.  
  
Avens Blick analysierend unterdrückt sie ihren ursprünglichen Instinkt zu fragen, ob er das wirklich will. Sein Blick sagt alles. Er wollte das. Auch Kush’nams grimmige Entschlossenheit passte dazu. Raxels, welcher verklärt lächelnd auf ihrer Couch saß und ihr Quartier musterte, als wäre es das schönste, was er in den letzten Monaten gesehen hatte, durfte sie nicht in ihre Wertung mit einbeziehen.  
  
In Ennaris Gehirn wirbeln die Gedanken.  
  
Was konnte schon passieren? Gab es irgendeinen Grund, ihm das zu versagen? Dass er für diese Zeit mit allen Vor- und Nachteilen ein Zivilist ohne Rang sein würde, war ihm sicher bekannt. Sie hatte nur für einige Tage nicht ihren gewohnten Sicherheitsoffizier.  
  
„Computer, sind für die nächste Woche größere Ankünfte geplant?“, fragt Ennari in den Raum hinein.  
  
Nach einem kurzen Biepen antwortet der Stationscomputer. „In den nächsten 7 Tagen sind 5 Passagiershuttles aus Föderationsgebiet angekündigt. Weitere Ankünfte sind nicht geplant.“  
  
So lange Ennari überlegte, es sprach einfach nichts dagegen. Wenn er das wirklich wollte, wer war sie, um ihm das zu versagen? Es waren schließlich keine 3 Monate. Es waren 6 Tage.  
  
„Wer würde dich vertreten?“, fragt sie Aven, ihre letze Sorge ansprechend.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
>>Sie zieht es ernsthaft in Erwägung?<<  
Noch nie schienen die Propheten so direkt auf seine Bitte reagiert zu haben wie jetzt!  
  
„Resul würde ich bitten für diese Zeit einzuspringen. Er hat gute Bewertungen bekommen und ich bin sehr zufrieden mit ihm.“  
  
Wie er ihm das erklären würde war für Aven das nächste Rätsel, aber es wird sich ergeben, irgendwie.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
>>Resul…<<  
  
Immer wieder wirbeln Ennaris Gedanken um diese Konstellation.  
  
Obwohl es nur 6 Tage sind, hatte es Einfluss auf den Stationsbetrieb. So einfach kann sie das nicht entscheiden.  
  
„Hat das noch Zeit bis morgen? Ich würde da gerne nochmal drüber nachdenken.“, fragt sie Aven und Kush’nam, Raxel bewusst nicht, dafür Kush’nam umso mehr ansehend. Raxel würde wohl kaum qualifiziert über seine Verfassung Auskunft geben können, am ehesten sah sie Kush’nam dazu in der Lage. Schließlich waren die beiden, soweit sie informiert war, gut befreundet.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Kush’nam und Raxel sind geschockt.  
  
Nun, zugegeben, bei Raxel ist die Gefühlslage nicht eindeutig zu klassifizieren.  
Er ist müde, verwirrt aber steht’s bemüht noch mitzukommen.  
  
Ehe einer der beiden was sagen kann, schaffte es der Offizier.  
  
„Verstanden Captain“, meint er kurz und knapp und steht auf.  
Er spürt wie die Augen der Anwesenden zu ihm huschen.  
  
Schnell richtet er seine Uniform unter den Blick, läuft um die Couch herum Richtung Tür.  
  
Er ist voller Hoffnung, dass Ennari ihm das durchgehen lässt.  
Seine Freude versucht er dennoch zu verbergen.  
  
Ein Blick zurück verrät ihm, dass auch der Xindi und der Barkeeper aufgestanden sind.  
  
„Gute Nacht“, meint er nett, mehr zu Ennari.  
Nur zu Ennari!  
  
>>Shit!<<  
Und dann auch noch in diesem Ton!  
Er will doch wütend sein!  
Aber das hier klang so melodisch wie Tais beim flirten.  
  
Sofort dreht er sein Gesicht wieder zur Tür und hört Kush’nam und Raxel hinter ihm, wie die beiden ebenfalls Richtung Tür stapfen.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari nickt Aven zu, dann steht dieser auf.  
  
Ennari verfolgt die drei Männer mit ihren Augen, als sie aufstehen und zu Tür gehen. Instinktiv steht sie auf und bewegt sich auch einige Schritte auf die Tür zu.  
  
Und dann wünscht ihr Aven eine gute Nacht. Nicht in dem kühlen, abweisenden Ton der letzten Tage. Er hörte sich fast so an wie direkt vor der Shuttlemission.  
  
„Gute Nacht…“, antwortet sie ihm in ähnlichem Ton mit einem warmen Gefühl im Magen, doch da war er schon aus ihrem Quartier und um die Ecke gelaufen.  
  
Einige Sekunden später schiebt Kush’nam Raxel an ihr vorbei und deutet an, dem wie betäubt dastehenden Captain zuzunicken.  
  
Als sich die Türen hinter den dreien schließen, steht Ennari mitten in ihrem Quartier.  
  
War das gerade wirklich passiert?  
  
>>Scheinbar…<<  
  
Langsam geht sie die wenigen Schritte zurück zu der Couch und lässt sich darauf fallen.  
Dann nimmt sie das Buch und fängt wieder an zu lesen. Doch bereits nach drei Worten legt sie es wieder zur Seite.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
===1 Tag später===  
  
Ennari sitzt in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum und wälzt Berichte. Unermüdlich zieht sie einen nach dem anderen vom linken Stapel zu sich heran, liest sie durch, bestätigt sie und legt sie auf den rechten Stapel.  
  
Nicht, dass sie das tun müsste. Sie hat fast keine offenen Berichte. Aber sie sind eine Möglichkeit, dieses Gespräch zu verschieben. Gerade wünscht sich Ennari, sie würde die Berichte nicht immer so zeitig bearbeiten. Dann hätte sie mehr davon.  
  
Aven freizustellen, vor allem für die Aufgabe, die er ihr geschildert hatte, war Wahnsinn. Aven an der Bar?  
  
Doch genauso wenig sprach etwas dagegen. Als sie gerade wieder einen Bericht weggelegt hat, fasst sie sich ein Herz.  
  
„Ennari an Aven.“, aktiviert sie ihren Kommunikator.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Aven schreckt hoch bei der bekannten Stimme aus seinem Kommunikator.  
  
Er setzt sich aufrecht hin als würde Ennari direkt vor ihm stehen.  
  
Normalerweise nimmt er seine Frühstückpause nie, doch heute scheint er nur darauf hingearbeitet zu haben.  
Zu wenig Zeit hatte er gestern Abend noch zum denken.  
  
„Ja…Aven hier…“  
>>Das sie mich immer noch duzt nach der Sache auf der Krankenstation…<<  
  
Schnell verdrängt der Bajoraner sein schlechtes Gewissen.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari nimmt Avens verdutzten Tonfall am Rande wahr, bevor sie antwortet.  
  
"Würdest du bitte zu mir in den Bereitschaftsraum kommen, wenn du gerade Zeit hast? Wenn du gerade mit etwas Wichtigem beschäftigt bist, dann später."  
  
Ihr Unterbewusstsein hofft inständig, er würde etwas zu tun haben. Und sie noch ein wenig mehr Zeit, dieses Gespräch zu verschieben. Doch ihr Bewusstsein will es einfach nur hinter sich haben.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Aven würde schon das Grübeln in seiner Frühstückspause als angenehm beschreiben, nicht aber als wichtig.  
  
>>Hat sie sich das doch noch mal anders überlegt?...<<  
„Ich bin unterwegs“, antwortet er bevor er seine Worte realisieren kann.  
Einen weiteren Gedankensprung später ist er bereits aufgestanden und auf den Weg zu Ennari.  
  
Das letzte mal hatten Kush’nam und Raxel die Situation etwas entschärft, diesmal wird er nicht so viel Glück haben.  
-*- Nala Cora  
Nala stellt ihr Tablett in die Rückgabe und wendet sich dem Turbolift zu.  
Ein Blick auf die Zeitanzeige der Computerkonsole zeigt ihr die aktuelle Zeit.  
  
>>Jetzt aber schnell…<<  
  
Ihre Schicht auf der Ops fing in wenigen Minuten an.  
  
>>Hoffentlich ist ein Turbolift da…<<  
  
Als sie gerade auf den Turbolift zugeht, überholt sie von hinten eine große Gestalt in schnellem Schritt.  
  
Wenige Sekundenbruchteile nachdem der kühle Luftzug an ihrer Seite an ihr vorbeigezogen ist, erkennt sie Aven als die Gestalt.  
  
Ruckartig bleibt dieser vor dem Turbolift stehen und drückt den Anforderungsknopf.  
2 Schritte später bleibt Nala neben ihm stehen.  
  
„Morgen, Aven. Auch Ops?“, fragt sie und schaut zu Aven hoch.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Der Bajoraner schaut zur Seite.  
Nalas blaue Augen mustern ihn.  
>>Na super…<<  
„Ich muss zumindest in die Richtung …“, brummt er mit einem fleißig antrainierten, dunklen Unterton.  
>>Das ich mit ihr laufen muss…verdammt!<<  
  
Was genau vor ein paar Tagen auf der Krankenstation vorgefallen ist wissen hoffentlich die wenigsten, dennoch ist es kein Geheimnis, dass sich seit diesem Tag das Verhältnis von Aven zu Kitan und Ennari deutlich abgekühlt hat. Wann immer er mit anderen Führungsoffizieren zusammen sein musste, hoffte er, dass es in ein paar Augenblicken wieder vorbei war.  
  
>>Mittlerweile laufe ich vor fast allen auf dieser Station davon…<<  
-*- Nala Cora  
>>In die Richtung?<<  
  
Schnell geht Nala in ihrem Kopf alle Möglichkeiten durch, wo Aven wohl hingehen könnte.  
  
„Eine Besprechung?“, fragt Nala ihn mit leicht hektischem Unterton in der Stimme und nimmt ihren Blick von Aven um ihn hektisch in der Gegend schweifen zu lassen, während sie nachdachte.  
  
>>Hab ich etwa eine Besprechung vergessen?<<  
  
Das war ihr letztens schon passiert. Es war zwar nur eine mit Elena gewesen, dennoch hatte sie den Termin vergessen gehabt. Seitdem lief es ihr jedes Mal heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter, wenn Leute in Besprechungen gingen.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
>>Was hat die denn jetzt?...<<  
Unsicher betrachtet Aven die junge Frau wie sie in den Gang hinter ihn blickt.  
„Mehr oder weniger…“, weicht er schnell Nalas Frage aus und betritt den Lift, der im selben Moment ankommt.  
Wie er das jetzt überstehen soll weiß er nicht.  
>>Vielleicht steige ich auf einem anderen Deck aus und sage ich habe was vergessen? Könnte ja klappen…<<  
-*- Nala Cora  
Nala folgt Aven in den Turbolift und sagt „Deck 5“, was der Computer zirpend bestätigt und den Turbolift in Bewegung setzt.  
  
Einige Sekunden stehen die beiden Offiziere schweigend nebeneinander, während Nala immer noch mit kreisenden Gedanken ihre Blicke durch den kahlen Turbolift schweifen lässt.  
  
>>Nachdenken bringt nichts…<<  
  
„Computer, habe ich heute Termine?“, fragt sie in den Raum.  
  
„Heute sind außer der Führungskräftebesprechung um 1400 Stationszeit keine weiteren Termine geplant.“, antwortet der Computer nach einer kurzen Datenabfrage.  
  
Erleichtert atmet Nala hörbar aus und im selben Moment hält der Turbolift an, den sie direkt darauf verlässt.  
Währenddessen sagt sie zu Aven, der keine Anstalten macht, den Turbolift schnell zu verlassen „Dann bis später.“  
  
Immer noch war ihr Aven manchmal suspekt. Manchmal, ganz selten, war er ein netter Kerl, doch meistens, vor allem im Dienst, war er ein kühler, nachdenklicher Mann.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf betritt Nala das geschäftige Treiben der Ops und löst den Gamma-Wissenschafts-Crewman ab, der eigentlich keiner war. Es war ein Techniker, der einfach nur diese Station besetzt hielt.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Als die Luft endlich rein ist verlässt Aven den Lift und geht den Flur extra langsam entlang.  
Er hat es mittlerweile aufgegeben die Schultern hochzuziehen und den Kopf zu senken.  
Verstecken und unauffällig verschwinden war unmöglich. Die Leute sahen ihn trotzdem.  
Und ein Wandschrank, der niedergeschlagen wirkt, fällt noch mehr auf als einer, der das tut was man von ihm erwartet.  
Also drückt Aven sein Kreuz durch, macht sich groß und läuft, sein ganzes Selbstbewusstsein nach außen tragend, auf die OPS zu.  
  
>>Die Leute sollen nicht noch mehr über mich reden, als sie es eh schon tun…<<  
  
Auf der OPS geht er schnell um die zwei hinteren Konsolen. Der schnellte Weg zu Ennaris Bereitschaftsraum.  
  
Als er Dupont aus dem Augenwinkel sieht, wie sie auf ihn zuläuft, legt er schnell seine Hand auf einen Crewman vor einer Konsole.  
„Sieht gut aus“, sagt Aven und überfliegt die Eingaben des jungen Menschen.  
„Weitermachen!“  
  
„Aye“, kommt es verwundert zurück und schon hat sich Aven aus der Affäre gezogen.  
Allerdings nur, um nach der erfolgreichen Flucht vor Dupont in die nächste Katastrophe zu rennen.  
Die Tür zu Ennaris Bereitschaftsraum kam ihm noch nie so groß vor.  
Er atmet durch und drückt den Türsensor.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari hatte auf diesen Moment gewartet, ihn aber auch gefürchtet.  
  
Einmal atmet sie tief durch, legt den letzten Bericht vom nun nicht mehr existenten linke auf den rechten Stapel und sagt „Herein!“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Die Tür geht auf und Aven geht, nein er schleicht, in den Raum.  
>>Versuch selbstsicher zu wirken!<<  
  
Nach Protokoll vorgehen klappt für ihn in letzter Zeit immer ganz gut.  
Er geht zu Ennaris Schreibtisch herüber und nimmt Haltung an.  
„Sie wollten mich sehen Captain.“  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Aven hat dieselbe steifprotokollartige Haltung wie immer in den letzten Tagen, die sie überhaupt nicht mochte.  
  
„Setz dich…“, sagt sie und bietet ihm den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch an.  
  
„Es geht um die Anfrage, die du gestellt hast…“, setzt sie an, hält inne und atmet einmal durch.  
  
Es ist irgendwie merkwürdig, wie sie voreinander sitzen.  
  
>>Wobei, ist es eigentlich nicht.<<  
  
Zwischen jedem anderen Captain und seinem Sicherheitsoffizier wäre die Situation ähnlich dieser. Protokollgeführt und steif.  
Doch so war sie das nicht gewohnt. Doch dieser Vorfall hatte das geändert.  
-**- Aven Cashard  
Während Aven auf Ennaris Entscheidung wartet, versucht er mit seinen Augen einen Punkt hinter ihr zu fixieren.  
Aber es gelingt ihm nicht!  
  
Immer wieder schaut er auf die Frau gegenüber.  
Sie ist so schön wie immer, aber ihre Ausstrahlung… ist anders.  
  
>>Natürlich! Sie sieht mich! Wie sollte sie da keine schlechte Laune kriegen…<<  
  
Tief in seinem inneren bereut es Aven keine Kraft zu haben sich zu entschuldigen. Sein Kopf bestätigt ihm aber immer wieder, dass eine Entschuldigung hier eh nicht ausreicht.  
Er hat diese Freundschaft und ihre Zuneigung verloren, da hilft auch keine Entschuldigung mehr.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Immer wieder setzt Ennari den nächsten Satz in ihrem Kopf an. Immer wieder verwirft sie ihn.  
Auch ihr Gegenüber scheint nachzudenken.  
  
>>Was für eine Situation…<<  
  
Dann gibt sich Ennari einen Ruck und frei und ohne Protokollsteife fragt sie einfach: „Aven, willst du das wirklich?“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Ja“, antwortet der Bajoraner blitzschnell und ist selbst darüber verwundert wie schnell und überzeugt er das sagte.  
  
Aber das hier ist seine Chance! Seine Möglichkeit etwas anderes zu tun, den Kopf frei zu bekommen, sie auf Abstand zu haben.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
„Ok.“, antwortet Ennari verdutzt ob der blitzschnellen Antwort des Bajoraners und lehnt sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.  
  
>>Er will das anscheinend wirklich. Und ich weis nicht, warum er es nicht sollte<<  
  
Dann zieht sie eine Schublade ihres Schreibtisches auf, zieht ein PADD heraus, das sie bereits vorbereitet hatte und gibt es Aven.  
  
„Da ich keine Argumente gefunden habe, die dagegen sprechen, werde ich dich nicht aufhalten. Auf dem PADD ist deine vorübergehende Freistellung.“, sagt sie und gibt ihm den Gegenstand.  
„Du beendest deine Schicht heute noch, ab heute Abend bist du dann freigestellt. In der Besprechung nachher werde ich es bekannt geben. Lass bitte Resul gleich mit dazukommen.“  
  
Sie schaut Aven nochmal eindringlich an.  
  
„Ist das ok für dich?“  
-**- Aven Cashard  
„Aye“, bestätigt er und lächelt breit.  
Am liebsten würde er aufspringen vor Freude.  
Noch viel lieber würde er Ennaris Hand greifen, sie wild schütteln und ihr dafür danken.  
  
>>Das ich mich so freue?...<<  
Er grinst weiter.  
>>Egal!<<  
  
Sofort schnappt er sich das PADD und geht die einzelnen Punkte kurz durch.  
Seine Vertretung ist geregelt, die 6 Tage stehen.  
>>Ich bin raus!<<  
Aven atmet erleichtert aus und fällt gegen die Lehne hinter sich.  
>>Ich habs geschafft!<<  
„Wow…“, murmelt er leise und strahlt das kleine PADD an.  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari beobachtet fasziniert das breite Grinsen, welches sich schlagartig auf dem Gesicht des Bajoraners ausbreitet, als er das PADD durchliest. Mit jeder Zeile scheint es breiter zu werden und sich Avens Laune zu bessern.  
  
So seltsam dieses Schauspiel aussah, so sehr freut sich Ennari über Avens Anblick. Ihn Lächeln zu sehen war schon immer ein seltener Anblick gewesen. In den letzten Tagen war sein Lächeln immer spätestens dann erstorben, wenn sie den Raum betrat.  
  
Aven so zu sehen, ist wie Balsam für ihre Seele. Mit solch einem Lächeln ist Aven gleich nochmal einige Nuancen attraktiver als er es sowieso schon ist.  
  
Ennari kann sich nicht helfen, auch auf ihrem Gesicht macht sich ein Lächeln breit während sie Aven betrachtet. Sein Lächeln ist zu ansteckend.  
  
Als er wieder aufblickt nickt sie ihm zu.

-**- Aven Cashard  
Als sich seine und Ennaris Augen treffen rast ein starker Impuls durch seinen Körper.  
Sofort steht er auf.  
„Danke“, sagt er ruhig und nickt noch einmal.  
„Kann ich wegtreten?“  
  
Jetzt steht der Sicherheitschef nicht mehr steif und verkrampft da, er ist locker und balanciert das kleine Datenpad in seinen Händen hin und her.

  
-****- Ennari Ree  
Ennari beobachtet den befreit grinsend und endlich mal nicht mehr so steif dastehenden Aven.  
  
Langsam und instinktiv steht auch sie auf.  
  
„Gerne. Sicher darfst du.“


End file.
